Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare
by Nadz
Summary: WIP Ch 77,78 Uploaded! ... Third Saga Continues! ... The dark sequel to Tekkaman Blade II...
1. Prologue Desperate Cries

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare** _**(First Saga)**_

**Prologue**

"You will make it, koishii (beloved)," he whispered gently in her ear. Feeling her strong grasp on his hand, he looked down at his wife lying on the hospital bed. The woman that he loved began to breathe heavily while saline tears ran down the sides of her face. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead, and desperation flared through her eyes.

"Takaya," she let out a sharp whisper as her heart continued to race. "Now… now it's coming…"

"Aki," he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes and smiling. "It will be alright."

"Careful," the doctor said, holding her hands out at the base of the bed. "I want you to push hard now. It will be over in a matter of minutes."

Aki screamed while the pain shot through her person. Takaya continued to stand by her side, giving her all the moral support she needed. The nurses standing by smiled at woman on the bed, for she was about to become something she had never been in her life. After what seemed like endless pain, the young woman gave a final push, collapsing on her backside after it was over. Tears streamed down her eyes, and Takaya couldn't hold in his joy any longer. It had begun to cry.

"It's a boy," the obstetrician smiled, holding the newborn in her hands. "A beautiful boy."

"Our first son," Aki whispered, lifting her arms to accept the infant. "Our first child."

* * *

"Chief's become a mother! It's a boy!" she said excitedly, checking the message on her phone.

"Wow! Just amazing, isn't it?" came the response. Hayato focused on the road as he sped the jeep towards the Command Center. He could not believe how quickly the months had passed; they had all been so surprised to learn of Aki's pregnancy then, partly because she did not seem to be the motherly type. Yet, they had all felt happy for her, except for David, of course. However, that did not stop him from attending the baby shower his friends had thrown for their Chief.

"Absolutely," smiled Yumi, sitting in the passenger's seat next to her boyfriend, who had confessed his feelings to her courageously several months prior. "We knew it would happen, but we never expected it to happen today."

"Why do you say that?" questioned the young pilot as he pressed harder on the gas pedal. Yumi and he had just finished running an errand in a neighboring city when they had received the urgent call from Natasha, saying that Aki was going into labor. They had jumped into their car and began racing back to base. Hayato looked over to the blond girl, who continued to stare at the green hills in the distance.

"It's D-san's birthday today, isn't it?" she answered, looking back at Hayato.

* * *

"So I guess I have no chance with her, do I?" the young blond man whimpered.

"I'd say your odds are better dating me," came the mocking response.

"That bad, huh?" sighed David, shaking his head and contorting his lips. He slowly sipped his drink as he shifted his position in his seat, furrowing his brow at his friend sitting across the table from him.

"Did I ever say they'd be bad?" shrugged the effeminate Dead, the only person with whom David had confided his love for Aki. He had known for a long time now – in fact, he had known even when he was an enemy to the Space Knights. Over one full year had passed since that time…

"Yeah, yeah, stop. Today's not the best day to be messing with me, okay?" David muttered.

Dead took a small bite out of his meal and nodded at the dejected man.

"You know," Dead said, "I think you should move on, especially now."

"I know I should," David sighed. "Good sense tells me I should, but it's so hard."

"All you need to do is find a girl who won't throw herself at you. Then you'll fall in love with her because you can't have her, and the Red Tekkaman will be history," chuckled Dead, taking another bite.

A thin smile spread across the blonde's lips as he sipped some more from his drink.

* * *

_Several Hours Later…_

"So beautiful," whispered Aki as she held the newborn in her arms. Sitting up in her hospital bed, she brought its sleeping face close to hers and gently kissed it on its forehead. The baby's mouth twitched slightly, and Takaya smiled as he brought his face right next to that of his wife. The two parents looked happily at the child that breathed softly as it slept soundly in its mother's hands.

"He looks like you," observed Aki, looking between the two males. "More like you than me."

"Of course. He is the youngest Aiba now," joked Takaya, who caressed the baby's cheek with his finger. It was truly their child; it was truly an Aiba baby. Ever since Takaya's first and near-fatal battle with Dead End, he realized something of vital importance – he needed to start his own family. He needed to continue the Aiba family line in the event that he was to perish in battle. Yet, it was not his decision alone; Aki had wanted to have a child as well. She had wanted a child that represented the ever-lasting love between her and the savior of Earth, and there it lay in her arms, resting in the grace of its mother.

"And the youngest Kisaragi," she replied, gently nudging D-boy in the ribs. After a slight pause, she continued, "Happy birthday, my love. I haven't forgotten about it."

"Oh, thanks," he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'd even forgotten with this baby…"

"This baby, huh?" Aki turned her eyes towards the sleeping infant. "I think it would be better if we gave it a name, don't you think so?"

"No," he replied, surprising her. "I think 'the baby' should suffice plenty."

"You're too funny," she replied, chuckling at his cynical sense of humor. "I'm being serious."

"Do you have any ideas?" D-boy asked, anxious to hear her suggestions.

"I want to hear yours first," she replied, causing him to take in a deep breath.

"I have one, but you may not like it," he started, taking in a breath. Aki said nothing, waiting patiently for him to continue. "If today is my birthday, then it's… it's also his…"

"You want to name our son…" Aki flinched, not expecting it at all, "… after your brother?"

"I'm sorry," Takaya whispered, exhaling. He realized that he must have ruined the mood by mentioning his deceased twin. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. If you don't like that name, then we can think of—"

"No," she cut him off, pausing. "In his last moments, your brother helped us, didn't he?"

D-boy only nodded softly, and Aki closed her eyes as she delved into deep thought.

"I accept," she spoke, surprising Takaya. "His name will be Aiba Shinya."

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Desperate Cries**

_Seven months later…_

'_My son grows up so fast,'_ thought D-boy as he relaxed in his chair. Isolated in his large, secret office, the man responsible for maintaining Earth's freedom rubbed his aching forehead as he brooded about the lack of sleep from the previous night. It had been his turn to take care of the baby's nightly wails, and last night's call to duty was far from trivial.

'_Who would have ever thought that a Tekkaman would change diapers?'_ he sighed to himself as he removed the sunglasses from his face. The white fluorescent glow from the lights above caused him to narrow his eyes, and he shut them for several peaceful moments. Takaya began to lose himself in his very thoughts – he never had imagined how the stress of raising an infant could take its toll on his health.

'_I guess it's part of being a father,'_ he smiled to himself, remembering his child's adorable, chubby face. '_My son… My very own flesh and…'_

"… _Blood," _a voice whispered in D-boy's mind. The man opened his eyes. Did he just imagine that? No, he had certainly heard someone speaking to him, but he wasn't able to make out the location of its source. He soon heard a soft chuckle, and he tightened his jaw. He could feel his heart beating faster.

"What is this?" D-boy called to the air around him anxiously. "Who are you?"

"_Very soon, you'll know," _the feminine voice responded. "_I'm coming… for you…"_

Takaya narrowed his eyes as he heard the chortling sound fade. Feeling its presence leave his mind, the startled man could think of nothing else but to contact his beloved wife.

* * *

"Space Knight Chief Kisaragi," said the officer over the video screen. "This is Lieutenant Titov speaking on behalf of the East Asia Military Command. We have received an urgent SOS from the Jupiter Vaking Units that only you can appropriately address."

"Greetings, Lieutenant," Aki responded as she sat in the seat of the Space Knight Command Center's control room. Although it was her seventh month into motherhood, she could not relieve herself of her duty as the Space Knight's Chief. It was their only child, but Takaya and she had no other choice but to leave the baby with a hired nanny, who took care of the boy rather well during the daytime.

"We have opened a secure channel for you to transmit, Lieutenant," continued Aki.

"Transmission commencing," replied the officer, nodding and clearing his throat.

"_This is… General Hitero of the Colony Military of Io," _the recorded voice said in desperation. "_We are being… overrun by the aliens… there are too many of them… all Sol-Tekkaman units have been destroyed. The buggers are destroying everything… Please send help… immediate help… Tekkamen…"_

With those words, the transmission ended, only to be followed by continuous static.

Aki took in a deep breath, feeling her blood pressure rising.

"The Jupiter Navy had relayed Io's message to us," explained the officer. "They too engaged in the battle but had to retreat upon suffering drastic losses. All military vessels in the sector are either too damaged to fight or are out of commission."

"The transmission said that there were Tekkamen?"

"That is correct, Chief Kisaragi, which is why we must request the assistance of the Space Knights. The military knows that your team is capable of handling them."

"How long ago did you receive this transmission?" she questioned, breathing nervously.

"Within the past two hours, and it took time for us to decide to relay it to you," he replied, noticing the woman's pause. "We will re-establish contact with you in one hour. We await your response."

With that, the officer's image disappeared from the view screen, leaving behind a disturbed Aki. The other communications officers in the large room remained quiet, waiting for their leader to give them further orders. The young mother placed her palm on her desk and formed a fist. It was their first encounter with the enemy a long time, but nothing had been as severe as this. Io had been overrun.

"Aki," a voice whispered through a video panel on her desk. The Chief diverted her eyes down towards her husband, and she swallowed hard upon seeing his face. The outline of his emerald crystal glowed brightly atop his forehead.

* * *

"Hurry!" David yelled to Natasha as he ran by her chambers. The short-tempered girl grunted in annoyance and suited up quickly while her blond teammate waited for her. In a matter of seconds, she burst out of her room, and the two of them raced towards the debriefing room. Red lights from the alarm were flashing, and the piercing noise from the siren bore into their ears as they ran through the hallways.

"First attack in a long time," commented Natahsa, continued her speed. "Wonder what it is."

"I don't think we'll be kept in the dark for very long," answered David, panting as he reached the doors of the debriefing room. Natasha and David sighed in relief, for they were not the last ones to arrive. Hayato and Yumi rushed in from another doorway as Dead strolled in seconds later, and all of the Space Knights lined up at full attention. In front of them stood their chief, looking sterner than they had ever seen previously. Even more eerie was the absolutely silent D-boy, who sat quietly at the table behind Aki.

"Space Knights," the Chief started, trying to keep her voice calm. "This may be our most critical mission yet. It will require the powers from each one of you, and the truth is that it will be dangerous."

None of them could make their typical responses, for they saw the pale color of Aki's face.

"Radam has made a full scale assault on the colonies of Io, a moon of the planet Jupiter," she explained. "Casualties are reportedly severe, and the enemy was formidable. From the information gathered thus far, the people of the colony are still under attack."

"Just like how our planet was invaded over ten years ago," commented David.

"Even worse," replied Aki, shaking her head, "because they don't have a Tekkaman Blade like we did. They are defenseless, and we must help. You have three hours from now to gather your belongings."

"Wait, you don't mean—" started Natasha.

"Yes, we do," cut in D-boy, removing his sunglasses. "We are going to Io."

* * *

In the Orbital Ring, within one of the hangar bays of the nearest spaceport, a large vessel rested.

'_Just a few more touches, and everything should be set,'_ thought the elderly, portly gentleman as he observed his engineering team make the final polishes on the new spacecraft. It was his baby, a vessel that would be large enough to fly through the unforgiving depths of space while possessing a cargo bay spacious enough to store fighter craft. More specifically, it had the capacity to house the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma jet planes piloted by Hayato, Goliate, and Anita, respectively. The ship's construction had been a year in the making, and Honda had overseen the entire process.

'_To be going to such a distant place so suddenly,'_ thought the Japanese mechanic, having received the news an hour ago. '_My team has been working so diligently. Now D-boy can leave as soon as possible.'_

"Honda, how long until the Argos is ready?" asked Aki through the transmitter.

"She's all yours, Chief," he replied, nodding. "Take care of her, will you?"

* * *

Far, far away, millions of miles into space, a dark ship hovered silently, overlooking the small moon of Jupiter that had just been conquered. Inside, a row of glass panels lined the observation deck, allowing the figure standing behind them to marvel at the sight. At that distance, it was not possible to tell that anything had gone wrong below. The cloaked figure smiled thinly, knowing the truth was otherwise.

"How did it feel, burning your home Io to the ground?" the figure asked in her feminine voice.

Behind her, another figure knelt several feet away. This one – a tall, dark haired man – glanced towards her with his scarlet irises before staring out the window. The moon below was easy to seize. Any military resistance had been crushed all too swiftly, almost as if it was child's play. He curled his fingers into a fist. He knew the decimation of Io was not an end in itself, but rather was a means to another end.

"Your actions have truly earned you your name, Tekkaman Raze," the woman continued.

The man narrowed his eyes. The damage had been done, and the plan was set in motion now.

"Your Highness, there is no turning back," he responded, rising to his feet.

"Very good, Raze, I'm glad you agree," she smiled. "I will be expecting great things from you."

"I understand," he nodded slowly. "There is so much more to be done. So much…"

"Yes, and I promise you the stench of brutal battle," she responded, "in due time."

* * *

_That night, in the Orbital Ring Spaceport…_

"Take care of yourself, David," Dead said, sticking out his hand. The blond man reached out and shook it firmly, giving his good friend a confident look. In the past few months, Dead had toned down his older, feminine style, which he had sported due to his misery and sense of loss from Prague. His lips and fingernails had reduced their amount of make-up, and his dress had become increasingly masculine.

"Of course I will," came the reply. "But you make sure you take care of things while we're gone."

"Yeah, yeah, getting left behind to guard the base is _really_ motivating," snorted Dead. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of things while you're there. Don't forget to write."

"I'll send you a postcard," laughed David, gripping the large duffel bag strapped on his shoulder. Winking at the joke, he turned around and walked up the ramp to the vessel, almost bumping into Aki as she stepped out from the craft. Apologizing to his Chief with his face flushed, the young man continued his way into the ship, pausing and waving to his friend before disappearing within. Dead's attention was soon diverted as he heard Honda conversing with his new Chief.

"Shinya is in Milly's care," Aki instructed Honda, who nodded. "If anything is to happen to us…"

"I'll make sure that everything is alright," the elderly man replied. "Your baby is safe with her."

"Thank you, Honda," Aki said, giving the man a kind look, "for everything."

"It has always been my pleasure, Aki," the man smiled. Aki nodded and headed back towards the ship, giving one look at Dead as she passed by. The two exchanged a brief nod before she stepped into the Argos II. Inside were Yumi, Natasha, David, Anita, Goliate, and Hayato, strapped into their seats at the piloting consoles at the front. At the center sat Aki, and by her side rested D-boy.

The time for their departure had arrived, and the spaceport bay doors slid open.

"Argos, launch," Aki gave the command. From behind an observation panel, Honda watched in fascination as the engines of the craft hummed with life. The aft boosters of the vessel illuminated slightly, propelling the ship as it rolled down the hanger bay. Within seconds, the Argos cleared the bay doors and left the confines of the Orbital Ring. Its rear boosters then fired up with an orange glow.

"Good luck," Honda whispered as the Argos II took off for the heavens.

* * *

"No matter how many times we see it," Hayato started, "the view is still magnificent."

"I hope I never grow tired of it," chimed Yumi as she absorbed the vastness of the planet below. She turned her head; the other young Space Knights were softly chatting amongst themselves. Aki and D-boy had remained relatively silent, and it was not until several minutes later that they spoke.

"As you could have guessed, this will be quite a long journey," stated Aki. "Our estimated time of arrival at the moon colony of Io is four weeks."

"Four weeks!" blurted Yumi, quickly covering her mouth. Aki looked sternly at her.

"Get used to the idea," the Chief replied brusquely. The stress due to the mission, along with her deep concern for her child, had thinned her patience tremendously. She was in no mood to conduct normal conversation with her crew, and her tolerance for any unsolicited remarks had virtually zeroed.

"I'm sorry!" whispered Yumi, relieved to see the expression on the elder lady's face soften.

"With all due respect, Chief," started David, attracting everybody's attention. "By the time we get there, won't it be too late? What would be accomplished by arriving so late?"

"We will do what we can when we get there," D-boy thoughtfully replied. "If we do nothing, the consequences may be far worse. We can at least destroy any Radam plants that may be growing there."

"Until we reach Io, you will take turns in the hibernation chambers," instructed Aki, glancing at each of her Space Knights. "The time will pass by rather quickly that way; I promise you."

The young warriors slumped their shoulders as the ship headed through the vacuum of space.

* * *

_Several evenings later, on Earth…_

Dead enjoyed the air as he strolled calmly through the crowded city streets. On one hand, he was the only one left behind; on the other, there was nobody around to command him directly. For the time being, he was free to do what he willed without question. Yet, he knew that he would use proper judgment in his actions, and now, his judgment told him that a brisk walk through the city streets would do no harm. What was wrong in taking a little break now and then?

Several attractive women walked his way, but the young man paid no attention and let them pass. Dead dug his hands in his pockets and turned the corner. He began to develop a slight itch on his forehead, and he raised his hand to scratch. A few minutes later, he heard a small commotion coming from behind.

Suddenly, someone knocked into him and sent him to the concrete.

"What!" Dead yelled, only to freeze. It was a young woman, her figure slender and her black hair long. She paused, turning around to glance at him, and he noticed the blood running from her forehead. The lady soon raised her eyes, almost to look into the crowd behind Dead, and panic spread across her face.

"Hey!" called Dead, seeing her lurch forward and brush by more people. He got up and dusted off his pants. '_Hmm, I guess she's being pursued by someone not quite so friendly? Or maybe she's just a nut.'_

"Whatever," he muttered, only to frown. Something was off. He reached around to feel his back.

"What the…" he said, realizing that his dagger was not tucked into his pant. He was sure he had it with him before leaving the Command Center. He looked in the direction of the girl and widened his eyes.

"Damn her!" he spat. Dead stepped forward and began to push his way through the crowd. He continued to pursue her, trying to keep up. Yet, the closer he got, the faster she seemed to be moving away. Dead realized that whoever was chasing her must have been gaining ground.

'_Aren't I putting myself in danger by following her like this? But she has my crystal!'_ he thought as a strange sensation began to creep into his mind. The young lady soon broke free from the crowd and began to run, and the Space Knight did the same. Pedestrians looked on in wonder and annoyance at the two young individuals making haste. Dead could feel himself huffing; the girl was certainly going fast.

It wasn't long before she turned towards a small bridge nearby. She slowed down and stopped, bending down to rest her hands on her knees and catch her breath. Dead caught up to her within seconds.

Having heard his footsteps, she turned her head to glance at him…

"NO!" the girl screamed as she looked at Dead with terrified eyes, and she raised his dagger.

"Whoa, hold on! That's mine!" Dead protested, pointing at it before noticing her ashen face. The feeling that was gnawing at the young man earlier turned into a full-fledged chill as the purple outline of his crystal burned on his itching forehead. His heart then skipped a beat as an orange outline appeared on hers.

"Get away from here!" the girl cried desperately, her eyes wild with fear. "Get away from me!"

"Are you a…" he started, only to cut himself short. She tried to escape, but he reached out and grabbed her, wrestling his dagger from her grasp. "Tell me, who are you? And who's after you?"

"You have to get away… get away now…" her voice sounded even more agitated. "Please…"

"Hold yourself together!" ordered Dead, boring into her eyes. "And make some sense!"

"No…" the girl said, tears streaming down her eyes. "They've come for me…"

"Gangsters? Police? Damn it, who?" Dead blurted in frustration, only to witness a laser bolt enter the side of her body and exit through her back. Pedestrians walking by screamed and ran as the girl collapsed to the ground. Dead cursed under his breath, trying to cover the bleeding wound, and he turned his head to locate the source of the attack. Nobody suspicious was in sight.

"Who the hell are you, lady…?" he whispered, soon yelling for people to get help.

The outline of the girl's crystal continued to burn on her forehead as she screamed in pain.

"You…" the girl choked as she stared at the purple outline on his forehead. "Tekkaman…"

"Damn, I can't just leave her here," Dead mumbled aloud. "I guess I should take her back."

"Like hell you will," came a scornful response. Before Dead could turn around, something hard hit his head, and the young Space Knight fell forward onto the ground, ready to slip into unconsciousness as his eyes shut desperately from the pain.

'_I'm as good as dead like this,'_ Dead thought desperately as he grit his teeth. '_I have to get up!'_

"Tekkaman Tyara, I will make sure you won't cause us any more trouble," said the mysterious voice. It seemed almost childish, yet full of spite. Dead cursed to himself as the young woman next to him pleaded for mercy, but it was to no avail. Dead tried to reach her, but he felt his arm being kicked away.

"Don't interfere!" scolded the attacker, returning its attention to the girl. "How sad…"

"Please… " she cried, struggling. "Please ask… Warlady Delta… for mercy… for me…"

"Her Highness told me… that death should be your only leniency."

Those were the last words Dead heard before the mysterious voice silenced the girl.


	2. Arrival

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on . Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare** _**(First Saga)**_

**Chapter 2 - Arrival**

_Several nights later…_

"Glad to have you back with us," a kind voice said. The young man opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them again due to the bright lights coming from above. Slowly opening his eyes again, he squinted hard, waiting for his vision come back into focus. Above him was Honda's face, smiling down. The young man groaned, feeling a slight pain through his head. He reached up to find bandages wrapped around it.

"Easy now," the portly mechanic said. "Your skull took quite a beating. How're you feeling?"

"Honda…?" whispered Dead End, realizing he was lying in an infirmary bed. How had he gotten there? He remembered that he had been in a violent situation last, but he couldn't place a finger on what had exactly occurred. Simply trying to recollect the events caused his head to hurt, and the young man sighed as he sunk further into the comfort of the mattress below.

"I guess my head has been through better times," Dead mumbled. "I don't know what happened."

"Just take some rest, son," Honda smiled, nodding to a nurse that approached. "You'll be fine."

"And your memory will come back to you shortly," the nurse added. "Just give it a few days."

* * *

Within the darkness of the bridge chamber aboard the ominous vessel, the juvenile knelt before an empty throne. Near him stood his comrade and training instructor, Raze, who looked upon his pupil with satisfaction. The young Tekkaman in question waited patiently for his master to appear, with hopes of hearing sweet words of praise directly from her mouth. Soon, a cloaked figure entered the chamber.

"You may rise, Tekkaman Knives," she said. "What good news do you have to bring us?"

"Your Highness," he started, giving a slight pause. "I have taken care of Tekkaman Tyara."

The human form of Raze only smirked upon hearing this.

"Very well, then," her voice echoed through the chamber. "Do you have anything further to say?"

"That is all I have to report, War-Lady Delta," Knives said in a flat tone. "I await further orders."

"Continue your training with Raze," she instructed, and the other two acknowledged her order.

Absorbing herself in her thoughts, the Warlady shifted her attention towards the window. In clear view was the enormous figure of the red planet, Mars, approaching. It would be only a matter of time until they reached Earth. Delta smiled to herself, for everything was going according to plan.

Several days had passed since she had felt the presence of Tekkaman Blade. Their ships had passed by each other while traveling in opposite directions. It was obvious that Blade was headed for Io, and the heavy cloaking device on her vessel made her ship undetectable as it headed towards Earth.

* * *

"I told you to take it easy, boy," Honda said exasperatedly upon seeing Dead climb out of bed.

"Like I listen to anyone," Dead smirked. "Anyway, I need to remember what happened."

"Why? So you can give your attacker a solid pounding?"

"That's part of it, but I think whatever happened was important," the young man paused, thinking for a few seconds. "When you guys found me, was there anything else?"

"Eh… nothing particular…"

"You're lying," Dead gave the man a disapproving look.

"Well, all right, there is something else," sighed Honda, beckoning for the boy to follow him. The two left Dead's room and quietly walked down the hallway of the infirmary. Nurses looked concernedly at the young man, but he ignored them. Several turns through the corridor brought them to another room.

Dead narrowed his eyes upon seeing the patient lying on her bed. Her midsection was bandaged, and intravenous tubes pierced into her skin, providing her with nutrients. It was a slender girl with long, black hair. Monitors fortunately revealed both her pulse and breathing rate to be stable. Dead stared at her.

"They found her next to you," Honda said, rubbing his forehead. "Obviously, she was in a condition worse than yours."

"Strange," whispered the young man, crossing his arms. "I can't seem to remember her."

"Like we said, give yourself a few days," comforted Honda, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened out there, but I do know you were the lucky one. A smack on the head is a lot more lenient than being shot with a laser pistol. She'll continue to be bedridden for several days at least."

"Laser pistol…" repeated Dead to himself.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"Had a nice nap?" chuckled David upon seeing Hayato enter the bridge. The young man yawned and stretched his arms, prompting the blond Space Knight to continue. "You know, one would think three weeks of rest is enough, but you're still tired."

"Sleeping is hard work," joked Hayato as he sat down next to Yumi. "How've you been, sweetie?"

"Don't embarrass us," whispered Yumi, her face turning red. David and Natasha rolled their eyes.

Upon Aki's order, the young crew directed the craft towards the surface of Io. They felt dwarfed by the vast figure of the moon as they approached; but admired its rough, rocky terrain as it grew larger in their window. Two hours passed until they completed the landing procedure near the war-torn colonies.

* * *

The marvelous gray canyons of Earth's moon presented themselves through the ship's windows. The craters were of monstrous depth, and the mountains of ferocious height. Warlady Delta continued to stare at the surface in solitude, refusing to speak. Her servant stood at attention in his position, awaiting her command. Yet, only the cold silence of waiting pervaded the room.

"Raze," Delta finally spoke, turning around to face her servant, who knelt immediately.

"My Lady," he said softly. "I eagerly await your order."

"We must test their defenses, mustn't we?" she smiled, taking a step towards him. Her stature was not that of a true Radam Warlady; however, she was firm enough to command her deadly servant. "The Orbital Ring is lined with ships from the Navy. It's time to see if they've improved since the first invasion."

"Testing their forces will be another easy task," he responded, rising to his feet.

"Don't make yourself _too_ large a presence," she grinned. "Do just enough to fish _them_ out."

"I understand, Your Highness," he nodded, leaving the room and preparing himself for battle.

* * *

"Should we have even come?" whispered Aki to herself as the team stood on a small hill that overlooked a large city. The overhead protective dome of the colony, along with those of surrounding colonies, was heavily damaged, and the hundreds of square miles of city that stretched out below contained nothing more than buildings and property demolished by warfare and strife.

The team cautiously walked down a cracked road that led towards the broken gate of the city. They breathed heavily as they saw wisps of black smoke rise from buildings that had been smoldering for weeks. Some areas had been leveled, and some sections of the city had been razed. Piles of rubble surrounded them in patches that stretched for kilometers. Those buildings that had remained standing were destroyed from fires that burned within their interiors.

Yet, the most devastating sight was the mangled corpses that had littered the war-torn roads and sidewalks of the city. Body parts were strewn about; in other sections, whole carcasses were scattered, caked in blood long dried. The Space Knights felt sick to their stomachs upon seeing bodies hanging out lifelessly from the windows of standing buildings. A few survivors were hiding inside other buildings, peering at them through the windows. Other survivors went back into hiding, fearful of them.

The team felt nothing but disgust at having witnessed the effects of this latest Radam invasion. It was as if the original invasion of ten years ago repeated itself in dark glory; the havoc that was wreaked on the people here was no less destructive than that unleashed on the Earth's populace of over a decade prior.

"We've saved no one," muttered Natasha. "Not one damn person."

The group continued forward, not completely sure for what they were searching. It was not until several minutes later that they heard a muffled cry some ways down to their right. Quickly transforming into their Tekkaman forms, they headed cautiously in that direction, only to see a young boy running out from behind a dilapidated building. The youth's clothes were torn and tattered; his hair was in messy spikes, and a bloody cut lined his arm. The boy stood a little over five feet, and patches of ash covered him. They observed that he couldn't be more than eleven or twelve years of age.

"No!" he yelled upon seeing them, and he began to run in the other direction.

"Kid, wait!" David flew after him and caught the boy firmly by the arm. "We won't hurt you."

"Tekkaman!" he screamed into David's face. "Get away from me! You murderers!"

The other Space Knights approached the two and surrounded the boy in order to prevent him from running away. The kid continued to yell but eventually closed his mouth upon realizing that he had no chance to escape. The Space Knights stood quietly, waiting for him to calm down.

"It's all right," spoke up Aki in a gentle tone. "We've come from Earth to help you."

"Help us?" the kid huffed, terror still in his eyes. "You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"I am so sorry about that," replied Aki, trying to comfort him. "But we want to help you and your friends as much as we can. You have to tell us what happened… um…"

"O – Okita," he stammered, understanding that she wanted his name.

"Okita," D-boy repeated, placing his hand on the lad's shoulders. "Tell us everything."

* * *

"Much too easy," the Tekkaman complained as he burst straight through another fighter plane, causing it to explode in fury. Snorting, he headed for another ship guarding a section of the Orbital Ring. Stretching his vision, he could make out the terrified expressions of civilians as they watched up through the protective windows of the technological masterpiece. Being the object of their fear empowered him.

The naval ship nearby released a barrage of laser fire from its gun turrets. Raze deflected the blasts with ease using his lance. He turned to face the vessel, firing his thrusters to propel him forward.

"We can't stop him!" screamed a lieutenant on board the craft. Within seconds, the Tekkaman drove his lance through the hull and ripped through the ship's exterior. Some hapless individuals screamed as they were sucked into the cold vacuum of space. Others earned a quicker demise as the vessel exploded.

"How many ships do I need to eliminate before you come out?" Raze spat in frustration. He then noticed that the other vessels in the vicinity had all of a sudden curiously halted their laser fire. It was then that he observed a thin purple comet in the distance heading in his direction with intense speed.

Raze could hardly wait.

* * *

"They had come from nowhere," the boy explained, sighing as he walked down the reddened road with his bare feet. "A sudden attack; nobody had any idea. No hints, no signs. You could be walking down the street, and the next thing you know, you look up to see those giant bugs raining down from the sky and crashing through the protective glass. Our military couldn't resist. They were beaten so easily."

"What about the civilians?" asked D-boy, walking next to him. "Did they find shelter?"

"Some of us did. I was a lucky one," Okita paused his speech. The Space Knights, now in human form again, continued to listen intently. "Many of the guards shut the shelter doors pretty quickly, so a lot of people couldn't come in. They were left to fend for themselves outside. It was horrible."

"And the enemy Tekkamen?" questioned David, eager for answers.

"When we thought it couldn't get any worse, they arrived," the boy said, shaking his head. "We didn't have a chance. People that hid in their homes and offices – well, you can see what happened to 'em."

"Poor souls," whispered Natasha, keeping herself from peering up to see the hanging bodies.

"Here we are," stated Okita, stopping in front of a damaged structure of sorts. "This is my shelter. The people inside could use your help, at least those that are still alive anyway. Starvation wasn't an issue until a week or two ago, when the food ran out."

"Here's our chance to help as many as we can," whispered Aki, comforting her guilt-ridden mind.

"Follow me," said the boy, stepping towards the shelter. The group obliged.

* * *

"About time you arrived," snorted the tall, belligerent being, gripping his lance as he smirked at the Tekkaman hovering before him. "I was starting to think you would let me obliterate this entire fleet."

"Who the hell are you?" Dead demanded of his adversary, who sported gleaming white armor with black breastplates, as well as pine-green coverings on his gray extremities. "Where did you come from?"

"One question at a time, please," chided Raze, trying to size up the purple, armored being. "I am here to challenge your claim to this diseased, hypocrite-ridden planet you refer to as Earth. My name, if it is at all important, will be given upon use of your weapon."

"Then I'll make you spill it fast," Dead returned, flashing his visor. Gripping his sword tightly, the Tekkaman charged the Radam warrior. Raze welcomed the attack with delight; his first real challenge in weeks. He laughed as Dead took his first swing. Raze blocked with the side of his lance and countered with its tip. Dead blocked the blow with the small shield held by his other hand and returned the strike.

Meanwhile, Delta observed the duel from inside her vessel while continuing to plan her offensive.

* * *

The Space Knights followed the boy down the footpath towards the shelter. The building atop it was certainly of no more use; it must have served as an effective decoy in terms of protecting the shelter's inhabitants. The door to the shelter lay embedded diagonally near the base of the building; rubble surrounded the door on both sides, offering mild invisibility. The boy approached the door cautiously, making no sudden movements. Behind him followed David and Aki, also appearing to be wary.

"This is it," Okita whispered, entering a code in a keypad and releasing the latch. With some help from D-boy, he managed to open the heavy door and peered into the stairwell that led downwards into the dark hallway below. The stairwell itself lacked any appreciable amount of light, but they could make out faint glows farther down the corridor.

Without hesitation, David climbed down the steps, and Aki began to follow. Okita remained at the head of the stairway by the door, looking down at the two Space Knights as they made their way into the hallway. Next in line was D-boy, standing just outside the door, pausing before entering. Takaya hesitated, glancing at the youth.

"Something isn't right," D-boy muttered to himself, surprising Yumi and Natasha.

"Is something wrong?" asked the lad, looking intently at the elder man. Takaya flinched.

"A trap…" whispered Takaya in disbelief, glancing quickly at the child. Okita's eyebrows contorted into a scowl as he used all of his force to rapidly slam the door shut in front of D-boy. The lock automatically latched, trapping David and Aki inside the shelter. The hearts of the stunned Space Knights standing outside began to pound as they saw a thin, malicious smile form across the youth's lips. D-boy banged hard on the door and yelled for the two Space Knights inside in vain.

"I thought I could get all of you, but two are fine enough," Okita smirked, startling the man. "Your instincts of detection are quite keen, D-san."

"How do you know…" he gasped, turning towards the boy while keeping an eye on the door.

"I know you quite well, Aiba Takaya," the youth smiled, hopping back several steps. His smirk turned sinister as he produced a small device in his hand. D-boy easily recognized it as a detonator and froze in position, cursing himself for having been deceived by a juvenile.

"Ever since I was young," the boy smiled, placing his thumb on a blue switch on the device, "I've loved pressing buttons."

"No, don't!" yelled D-boy uncharacteristically, his eyes frantically looking at the door. He could hear the pounding and yelling of Aki and David coming from behind the metal; there was no way for them to feasibly open it with their human strength.

"Aki! David!" Blade yelled through the metal while Okita watched in delight, keeping his thumb on the trigger. "It's a trap, you have to get out of there! Transform and get out!"

"We can't! We're trying!" the muffled words came through. "We can't transform!"

"Chief!" yelled Yumi as she pulled out her crystal. Natasha followed suit, ready to change into her armored form, but both of them stopped short—

"If you transform," Okita sneered, "I won't hesitate lighting those two up."

"What are you?" D-boy seethed, glaring hard at the child. "What do you want from us?"

"Aiba Takaya," the boy's eyes narrowed, his lips thinning. "I want to know… whether you're sorry for what you've done."

"Sorry," repeated Takaya, taken aback, "for what I've done?"

"Answer me," ordered Okita, his eyes focusing on the elder man.

"I… I am sorry," responded D-boy, still unable to figure out what the boy was talking about.

"Liar," the boy whispered, closing his eyes. D-boy yelled as he saw Okita push hard on the button, activating the detonator. A bright, white flash burst through the door and blinded the Space Knights standing outside. The shockwave from the blast knocked them dozens of meters backwards, and the building on top of the shelter exploded, sending debris all around.

"AKI!" D-boy screamed, feeling the burns on his body as a massive fireball erupted from the bunker. Blood curling shrieks from David and his wife pierced through the air as the explosion tripled in size, decimating everything within its radius. The white light vanished, leaving behind only burning rubble that exposed the interiors of the shelter. The last vision D-boy had before falling unconscious was the sight of numerous smoldering, bloody body fragments that lay next to the burning structure.


	3. Broken

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on . Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare** _**(First Saga)**_

**Chapter 3 - Broken**

The two soldiers of destruction shared a mutual glare characteristic of the hostility exchanged with the clashing of their weapons. Naval officers stared at the ongoing duel with utter attentiveness; the streaks of red and purple collided and separated at dazzling speeds. Dead grunted as his belly was hit by the side of Raze's lance; the enemy smiled until Dead returned the favor with a sharp fist to the Radam's facemask.

"Not bad," muttered Raze, staggering backwards and regaining his composure. The warrior sped towards his adversary, hurling his lance like a missile centered on its target. Dead easily avoided the weapon, only to see Raze appear behind him and feel the hard kick delivered to the back of his skull. Feeling lightheaded, Dead didn't even notice the strike headed for his facemask until it was too late. Raze chuckled as he heard the cry from the young man, and the Radam halted his attack to reclaim his lance.

Dead spit blood inside of his facemask, using the time to recover his stamina.

"Not bad for an amateur," smirked Raze. "You have power, but you lack the training."

"A little condescending, aren't we?" came the sarcastic reply. "You aren't _that_ great."

"Of course I'm not," Raze replied confidently, "especially since I haven't been serious."

"Like I haven't heard that line before," said Dead, rolling his eyes. "What are you after?"

"A satisfying fight, that's all; and you have yet to provide one."

"Enough of the big talk," returned Dead, trying to buy time. "Why have you come here?"

"Do you really want to get involved in this? Maybe it's better you just fight for your life now."

"Ah, a cryptic one… Do you really think you can get away without giving me some answers?"

"As I told you before, if you want answers," Raze chuckled, "then ask me with your sword."

"Then let's keep playing this game," growled Dead, charging his enemy once again.

* * *

"Nurse, could you please check on the patient in 7A?" the doctor asked from his desk, looking through his charts. The nurse nodded, turning into the corridor and heading down the hallway. She was familiar with the patient in question; it was a girl that had suffered a blaster shot wound but had managed to stay alive. The nurse stopped at the door of the room and opened it quietly, hoping not to disturb the girl.

"What…" she whispered, seeing all the tubes and other wires that had been connected to the patient now lying on an empty bed.

* * *

Ever since the explosion, time had stopped. The feeling of shock still froze their hearts; only the howling from the dusty wind brought them back to their senses. His eyes snapping open, D-boy found the blurry world around him sharpen into a dark reality. He wished he had never woken up; the bliss of ignorance was far more welcoming than the dread that spread through his heart. His body shaking, the man used his depleted strength to push himself off the ground, only to see droplets of redness fall from his cheek onto the yellowish earth below. Takaya reached to his face and painfully pulled out a scrap of metal that had etched itself into his skin. The man dropped it weakly on the ground and stood on his feet while his knees shook unbearably. To his right lay the unmoving bodies of Yumi and Natasha, but they were of no concern to him at the moment. The young boy that had betrayed them was nowhere to be seen.

"Please, God," he whispered to himself, forcing his eyes to look forward and praying that the vision he had seen prior to passing out was only his imagination. Stepping forward, the man swallowed hard and painfully clenched his jaw; the scene was all too real, and his vision was genuine. Spitting blood, D-boy trudged towards the fragmented remains of what used to be his wife and disciple. They were sprawled around – their charred arms and legs lay about, still smoking. Nearby lay chunks of their torsos, also blackened and still burning with small flames that continued to burn from the inside.

'_Aki, my love… Dear God, Aki,'_ silently cried Takaya, feeling the moistness gather in his eyes. His jaw trembling uncontrollably, the man could hold it on no longer. The savior of Earth unleashed a primal scream, collapsing on the ground while shrieking the name of the woman he had ever loved. He continued to slam his fists into the ground, cursing God for having taken everything away from him.

* * *

"Damn!" yelled Dead, holding his left arm as blood leaked from the small gash.

"Like I said, you lack the training," taunted Raze, twirling his lance playfully. "Face it, you never did have a chance against me."

"Just like me, are you?" chuckled Dead, trying again to buy some time.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned the Radam, narrowing his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Are you acting by yourself?" asked Dead, recalling how he had acted alone when battling the Space Knights. "Or are you with somebody else?"

"Somebody else?" shrugged Raze. "Even if I wasn't, I could crush your puny planet myself."

"I guess I have my answer then, don't I?" smiled Dead underneath his mask.

"Clever trick you pulled," chuckled Raze, gripping his lance tightly. "For buying time, that is. But in the end, it won't make the slightest difference, my friend."

"You think I'm buying time for myself? You'll be the one to appreciate those extra seconds!"

"Fool," taunted the Radam, positioning himself for Dead's charge. The Space Knight swung his sword violently, scratching Raze on the arm, but the green and white Tekkaman drove the tip of his lance into his opponent's shoulder upon seeing an opening. Dead grunted as he felt the blood trickle.

Raze pulled the lance back and whirled it so that its side smacked hard into Dead's chest. Yet, Dead laughed, and Raze howled in pain, for the Space Knight had driven his sword deep into Raze's thigh. Both warriors retracted their weapons, only to resume their vicious dance. Neither of them noticed the orange bolt make its way slowly up a pillar of the Orbital Ring.

* * *

'_I haven't witnessed such an engrossing fight in years,' _thought Delta, continuing to view the two warriors duke it out in the distance. The Warlady had begun to admire the opposing warrior's stamina, and she wondered from where this young fighter originated. His armor was not one she recognized the least bit, but his mere presence allowed her to make a good guess as to what had transpired during her absence.

'_So, the reports were indeed accurate,'_ she thought, narrowing her eyes. '_The Space Knights have bred their own set of operational Tekkamen warriors. I have to hand it to you, Tekkaman Blade; you've done quite a job here. But no matter, when you return from Io, you'll find your beloved planet to be nothing but a smoldering wasteland once again.'_

* * *

"D-san," whispered Yumi, snapping awake by the sound of his roar. Gasping from the burns on her body, the girl mustered all the strength she had to stand on her feet. Several yards away lay Natasha, lying still on the ground. The blond girl fell to her trembling knees and gagged as the noxious fumes of burnt flesh entered her lungs. Tears dripped down her face as looked toward D-boy, on his knees and digging his face in his hands. The sight was too painful for her to bear; she turned back towards her friend.

"Please be okay, Natasha," whispered the girl as she crawled towards her. Natasha was lying on her side such that her back faced Yumi. The blond Space Knight touched the fallen girl's shoulder, but the daughter of the Russian general did not stir. Yumi gasped, covering her mouth as she saw a small pool of blood growing on the ground next to Natasha's ventral side. A large piece of shrapnel had lodged itself deep into the girl's abdomen. Yumi's heart raced.

"Natasha," whispered Yumi, her throat so tight that she could barely speak. First David, then the Chief, and now Natasha… Strong feelings began to gather in her heart – feelings of anger towards the boy that had done this to her friends… feelings of hatred towards the kid that had taken advantage of their trust.

'_No… I can't give up on her yet,'_ Yumi scolded herself, reminding herself that she was a Space Knight. Trying to push her emotions out of her mind, the girl desperately tried to remember the emergency procedures that should be administered. Natasha was still breathing, and her pulse was soft but alive. Yet, the girl could do nothing; she had no equipment with her. So frantic was her mind that she hardly noticed the sound of running footsteps approaching her.

* * *

"A fool like you never learns," growled Raze, "that you're already DEAD!"

"How right you are," smirked the Space Knight upon hearing his name. "Yet how wrong."

The two felt the scrapes and scratches they gave the other. However, the cuts on Raze's arms and legs were somewhat less than those inflicted on Dead's arms and torso. Raze had done a number on the Space Knight, and Dead knew it. Yet, he hesitated not before starting another attack, clashing his weapon with that of his enemy. The two grunted as they exchanged blows, hitting one another in the stomach with the blunt sides of their weapons. The two growled at each other.

"I've had enough of this," grumbled Raze, backing away. "You've been fun… but annoying."

"So, you want to end it my way?" said Dead, forming the shield-like plate on his outstretched fist.

"Nothing would be more fitting," Raze shot back, lighting the dozen circular panels on his torso.

"I'm ready," replied Dead, charging the cells on his shield. "What! What's this?"

The fiery orange bolt broke free of the Earth's atmosphere and sped towards them, breaking their concentration. Dead stared at this newcomer; he did not recognize the color of the trail at all. Raze on the other hand, snorted as he defused his cells and gripped his lance. The bolt continued to shoot for them at great speed, almost wanting to slam into both. Dead and Raze split up as the comet flew between them.

"So, you're still alive," stated Raze, noticing it circle back around and stop its flight. "Tyara."

"Tyara," whispered Dead, suddenly remembering what had occurred that night. "That's you?"

"Earth Tekkaman, what are you doing here?" questioned Tyara, looking hard at the Space Knight.

"No, what are _you_ doing here?" demanded Dead. "You should be in resting in bed!"

"Escalating relationships rather quickly, aren't we, Tekkaman Tyara?" chuckled Raze. "I didn't imagine you would get to be so close to this young man so quickly."

"I told this young man to get away from me," scolded Tyara, shaking her head. "You're going to regret not listening to me. You've gotten yourself into an inescapable mess. Why are you fighting Raze?"

"Raise? That's his name? As in asking your boss for more money?" asked Dead amusedly.

"No…" interrupted the Radam, somewhat irritated. "Raze as in to destroy, to annihilate…"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" muttered the Space Knight.

"As for you, Raze," Tyara seethed, gripping her lance. "You and Delta will never succeed."

"Funny for you to say that, Tyara," shot back the Radam. "Especially since you were so easily beaten by Knives. Even stranger is the fact that you managed to survive."

"I suppose what he did is called bravery," she snapped, scowling. "I wish to return the favor."

"Come, then," taunted Raze, and Tyara hesitated no longer. Their battle had begun.

* * *

"Yumi!" the recognizable voice startled the frenzied girl. Running to her were Hayato and Goliate, holding medical kits in their hands. Without a word, the two pilots began their work on the fallen girl, carefully removing the metal from her flesh and sealing up the wound. Goliate especially worked frantically, for it was his fighting partner that was down. Yumi followed their instructions and did all she could to help the Russian girl; it was not long before that they controlled the bleeding. With the situation in control, Hayato turned towards the girl he loved.

"Yumi," he said, his heart pounding. "What in the name of God happened here?"

"H-Hayato…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Unable to speak no more, she collapsed in his arms, too weak to stand on her own. Goliate sat next to his fallen partner with a grim expression on his face; she needed to be taken quickly to the Argos and stabilized. He looked up to see Yumi crying in the arms of the young pilot, who stroked her back gently in a futile effort to comfort her.

"It will be okay, Yumi," he whispered, closing his eyes. Goliate averted his eyes from the two and watched Anita as she approached D-boy, still knelt on the ground. He could hear nothing but undecipherable words coming from their direction; it was not until the point were Anita collapsed on the ground, her hand over her shocked, open mouth did Goliate stand alertly to his feet.

"Hayato, Yumi," Goliate spoke softly. "Take Natasha back to the ship and stabilize her."

The two nodded, and the three of them gently carried Natasha to the special jeep, the Gray Earth, parked nearby. Having waited patiently for a long while, the pilots had driven this jeep out to their present location upon witnessing the explosion from afar. Within minutes, Hayato and Yumi were on their way to the ship. Goliate walked cautiously towards D-boy and Anita, still unaware of what transpired earlier.

* * *

"Chief…" choked Hayato, fighting back tears as he continued to drive. "David-san…"

Yumi broke down again, regretting that she had told Hayato the terrible news.

* * *

Goliate felt sick to his stomach upon hearing D-boy's story; the sight of the remains of his Chief and friend was too much to bear. Anita took the news even worse; her combat partner had perished so easily and mercilessly. Yet, none could have felt the emotional agony that Aiba Takaya was suffering at that moment. In a flash of a second, he lost the person he loved the most. In the blink of an eye, his son lost his mother, a person one can never replace.

"Damn you, God," cursed Takaya, mustering all he could to stand up again. "You use every opportunity possible to take someone special from me. Eleven years ago, you stole my family…"

D-boy took a step towards the shelter that smelled of sulfur and burning black smoke.

"… And now, when I could finally live life as life was meant to be," seethed Takaya, "you took away the very last ounce of happiness I ever possessed."

Takaya got closer to the remains of the shelter, wanting to take one last look in order to make sure.

"You say you love all," rasped the man, wrath welling inside, "but you only bring me torture."

The man reached the edge of the shelter, only to look down and see a crater… containing nothing but a black coat of ash that smothered the ground beneath. Takaya jumped down into the pit and dug away viciously at this ash, hoping for a sign. He clawed at the debris that lay at the bottom, throwing aside anything that covered a possible miracle. The man ruthlessly ripped through the entire pit and its surroundings, but all threads of hope had disappeared. Aki and David were truly gone.

"How dare you," rasped Takaya, his eyes burning with rage, "for calling yourself our savior."

* * *

'_She's losing,' _thought Dead as he continued to observe the battle between Tyara and Raze. Just as he had done with the Radam, Tyara was alternating between strikes and parries. Although Raze had weakened somewhat due to his duel with the Space Knight, he was still gaining the upper hand. Dead cringed as Tyara screamed upon being hit hard by Raze's lance. The Radam proceeded to kick the female in her midsection, causing her to grunt loudly. Tyara's weapon, a ring with serrated edges, was no match for her opponent's larger lance.

"Like that loser over there," Raze chuckled, referring to Dead, "you have almost no chance."

"But that small chance is all I need to take care of a butcher like you!" Tyara shot back.

"That is what you wish for, isn't it?" Raze yelled as they charged each other. "You traitor!"

Tyara shrieked as Raze smacked his lance with brutal strength against her chest, causing her armor in the region to crack. Raising his arm, Raze violently back-fisted the girl's head, making her spin. Yet, he was not done. He slammed his body into her backside, breaking more of her armor and sending her flying straight into Dead. The Space Knight caught the female Tekkaman in his arms and felt her body become limp. She had lost her strength. Raze let out a laugh.

"How easy it would be for me to finish you two off right here," he threatened, flashing his eye.

"Your fighting her gave me a long rest," returned Dead, holding her tightly. "I'm ready."

"My, my, I've never met somebody who is in such a hurry to die," retorted the Radam, relaxing his stance. "You will not meet your end today, young man. My purpose here was not to kill you."

"Coward!" Dead yelled back. "Running away when you know you'll lose."

"Your audacity is quite amusing, but fear not. The next time we meet, the death I promise you now will become a harsh reality. You've been warned."

Dead only growled upon seeing his enemy blast away into the depths of space, soon vanishing into nothingness. Holding tightly to the girl in his arms, the Space Knight headed back down to the base.

* * *

"Nothing," quivered Anita's voice as she continued to search for any evidence of survival. Every rock turned, every boulder moved, every brick shifted yielded no signs of the remotest hope. The only thing that remained was the repugnant sight of charred body fragments that made them utterly sick in the stomach. Anita and Goliate searched for over an hour, turning over anything they could; the grief in their hearts grew stronger and stronger as each possibility resulted in failure.

"Gone," the words echoed through the air, and the two turned around to see a red-eyed Takaya climb out from the pit of what used to be the shelter. Walking slowly towards them, the two pilots couldn't help but notice the fury in the man's eyes. The teary-eyed D-boy they had seen upon arrival had transformed into a being of ire. Looking at him sent a small chill through Anita's body. Neither Goliate nor Anita said anything as D-boy stopped by them and stared into their faces.

"Natasha," whispered Goliate after a long pause. "She's hurt. We must get her back to Earth."

D-boy only glared at the large male, who regretted bringing such a thing up to the enraged man. Takaya held out his hand and generated his emerald crystal. Anita watched as her supreme commander held the item with a savage grip. Blood soon spread across his palm and dripped to the ground below.

"I will not lose another to them," rasped Takaya, tightening his jaw. Without warning, the man transformed into his armored form and wrapped his arms around the waists of the two startled pilots. Firing the blasters on his back, Blade carried the two towards the Argos.

'_Okita,'_ seethed Blade in his mind. '_I swear upon my soul… I will find you.'_

* * *

"Your ability to succeed pleases me greatly," she said in a soft voice, stroking her finger on the cheek of the boy that knelt before her. A smile began to spread across the youth's lips, and he raised his eyes to meet those of his master. Delta placed her hand on the youngster's head and gently tussled his hair.

"Nothing less from Tekkaman Knives," she sang sweetly. "You may rise."

"I couldn't have done it," the boy said, standing up and straightening his posture, "without your instruction, your highness. I couldn't have done it without your cunning."

"What good manners you have," she said, smiling. "So modest you have become, little one."

"Only in front of you," he returned the smile, "mother."

"Today is a great day, Okita," whispered Delta, kneeling down and embracing the youth. "Today is the day… when our revenge truly commences…"

"Vengeance," whispered the boy, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. "At last."

"My child, today is the day," rasped Delta, her eyes narrowing, "when his punishment begins."


	4. Scheme

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 4 - Scheme**

_That night…_

"I can't understand why you decided to leave and do what you did," grumbled the young man.

"I'm sorry," she answered, biting her lip as she lay on the mattress on her infirmary bed.

"You realize you interfered in our fight, don't you?" rudely uttered Dead, frowning. "At least you should tell me your reason."

"If you were in my place, and the Radam were close by," she replied, looking up at the young man. "You would have done the same."

"Well, then, if you prefer to get yourself killed," he sighed again, "I won't stop you, Tyara."

"Seline," she replied, confusing him. "My real name, I mean… Seline Koryzis."

"Seline," repeated Dead, trying to figure out her nationality. "Hmph, interesting name."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling. "It's Greek. You know, I never got your name."

"My name?" awkwardly paused the Space Knight, biting his tongue. "It's Dead End."

"Your parents named you that?" she asked skeptically.

"It's the name I've grown up with," explained Dead, "while living on the streets of Prague."

"Prague? Prague…" she muttered, raising her eyebrow. "Wait, the city where Black—"

"Yeah," Dead cut her off, suddenly standing up.

"Again, I'm sorry," she said, lowering her eyes. Dead slowly sat back down.

"It's fine," he replied tersely, rubbing his hands together. "That's now well in the past."

"I won't bring it up," she said, taking a breath. Dead turned towards her.

"I'll explain it some other time if you really want to know. But first, let's hear your story."

* * *

"Aki," whispered D-boy, sitting lifelessly in the commanding chair. He could see the stars from the view-port outside and clenched his jaw upon seeing the surface of Io moving farther away. The bridge of the ship remained quiet with the three pilots at the controls. Yumi had been tending to Natasha in a private room in the back. Ever since the blast, the Russian girl had never regained consciousness, and it scared Yumi to death to even entertain the possibility that Natasha had entered a coma.

'_Goodbye, my love,'_ silently grieved Takaya, the man who had buried his happiness along with the remains of his wife in the dried soil of Io. '_Goodbye.'_

The Argos II began its journey back to Earth.

* * *

"I've taught you rather well, haven't I?" gloated Raze, knocking away the pointed dagger that had been launched towards his person. His opponent chuckled and quickly dodged Raze's counterstrike, only to attack again with his second short sword. Scraping Raze in the shin, the smaller Tekkaman grunted as his opponent kicked him in the midsection. Knives paused for several seconds, coughing and attempting to regain his breath.

"You have, sensei," Okita breathed heavily. "But I will surpass you one day."

"I look forward to it," Raze returned, stepping forward. "After all, you are the prince."

"You've been a good servant to my mother," smiled the boy, "and will be to me one day."

"How quickly your modesty disappears when you are not in the presence of our Warlady."

"Manners," Okita grinned, "are the least of my concerns."

The two continued their training.

* * *

"My story?" she questioned in return, closing her eyes and sighing. "So much to tell."

"I guess you don't want to say?" Dead started, almost wincing upon feeling her hand on his wrist.

"I should have told you this sooner," Seline answered, shaking her head. "As you already know, a new Warlord… rather, a Warlady, Delta, has arrived."

"Yes, you mentioned the name several times," replied Dead, biting his lip. "Please continue."

"Delta is here and very close," continued Seline, pausing. "Raze is her right-hand man."

"And quite a fighter, too," cut in Dead, narrowing his eyes.

"She is ready with a small army of buggers that is to be unleashed on this planet," explained the girl. "Just like what happened during the first Radam war but on a smaller scale."

"Do you remember that well?" asked Dead, recalling the dark time.

"Somewhat," she answered. "But I wasn't around much longer after that… We soon moved to Io."

"Io?" blurted Dead, realizing that she was the first person he had ever met from that colony.

"Our colony was recently attacked," she continued, sighing, "and destroyed."

"My friends had left for Io several weeks ago to help out in any way they could," he frowned.

"I'm afraid that they won't be able to do much there," Seline shook her head. "The attack was devastating, and from what I learned, survivors were few. Delta is close to Earth now, while your friends are away."

"A trick, then," he whispered. "A trick to lure them away so that the main attack can start here."

"Precisely," she nodded. "If only we knew where her ship was, we could prevent it all."

"But hold on, one thing I don't get," said Dead, studying her. "How did you get your powers?"

"I was one of the few captured on Io," she answered, displaying her orange crystal in her hand. "One of the few unfortunate enough to undergo the transformation process. But I managed to escape."

"And you came here to warn us," Dead mumbled to himself. "But you almost failed."

"Delta and her Tekkamen warriors are very cunning," Seline replied in a low voice, slightly offended. "I was doing the best I could."

"Well, then, that makes this all the more interesting, doesn't it?" stated Dead, getting up from his seat. "I'll have to make preparations."

* * *

_Several Hours Later…_

"I am pleased you have returned, my servants," said a smiling Delta, peering at the two warriors already knelt before her. On the other side of the room, Raze and Knives slowly entered, tired from their intensive training. They too took their place among the two other Tekkamen, ready to hear her speak.

"We have much to tell you, my lady," started one of the Tekkamen, who stood up and revealed his armor. His breastplates, shoulders, and gauntlets were of a purple color, while the length of his arms and legs possessed a grayish tinge. Standing at over almost feet in height, this Tekkaman towered over his comrades, including Raze.

"Speak, then, Tekkaman Curse," urged Delta. She had sent those other two warriors to Earth several weeks prior as spies. They were her eyes and ears, learning as much as they could about the planet and the humans that inhabited it. Although they were unable to understand why their Warlady had ordered them to do so, they had faithfully followed her command. Absorbing as much knowledge about the events and structure of the Earth governments was their primary mission.

"One year ago," the warrior started, "the Earth's United Government completed its division into seven Region Governments, roughly one per continent. Each of these parts is led by a Prime Leader and possesses its own advanced military, armed with the latest firepower – Firepower strong enough to damage our buggers."

"Their technology certainly has improved since the first war," noted Delta, gesturing for her servant to continue.

"But their military generals have not improved their attitudes," Curse explained. "It seems that they hunger for power and prestige to such a greater degree."

"Power in the hands of men weakens their minds," Delta echoed, "and makes them beasts."

"It is the existence of these Prime Leaders that keeps their militaries in check," continued the Tekkaman, and Delta chuckled as the plan clearly materialized in her mind. "If these leaders were to be removed, nothing would stop the generals from seizing control."

"And it is this seizing that we should use to our advantage," replied Delta, gesturing for her servant to stop. "You have done well, Curse and Plague. During these past several weeks, you have given me the information I need to begin our scourging of this planet."

"You see, my servants," she continued gloating. "Our numbers are limited, and our army of buggers is small. The best use of our resources is to not attack them too directly."

"Your Highness," said Raze, looking up at his master. "How then shall we proceed?"

"The best way to destroy mankind," she said, "is to let its members destroy themselves."

* * *

"Feisty little baby, aren't you?" laughed Milly, picking up the infant. The boy gurgled as placed its mouth on the woman's shoulder, attempting to eat it. Milly just laughed and patted the child on the back, hoping to calm the little baby down.

"Shinya, how unfortunate that your parents cannot see you growing up on a daily basis," she whispered to herself. The woman looked through the window of her apartment and appreciated the stars in the distance, wishing once again that she could be part of it all again. Yet, she was in a different career line now – she was no more the communications officer for the Space Knights. She was a mature woman, working for the government and living happily with her fiancé.

"Late again," she sighed, shaking her head upon seeing the headlights of their car pull into the garage far below. Within minutes, the dark haired man opened the door and walked into the room. He removed his brown coat and made his way towards his lover, giving her and the child a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier," grumbled Neilus, loosening his collar. "How's the baby?"

* * *

"The tension between the Prime Leaders and their military generals is running high," explained the Warlady. "We will use this to our advantage. First, we will send our buggers to all divisions around the world. In response, the seven militaries would be placed on full alert and would begin their retaliation."

"That way, the military generals will gain more immediate power from their Prime Leaders," observed Okita. "And if we can conveniently eliminate the Prime Leaders, the generals will assume full control of their Region and even declare martial law."

"Very perceptive, Knives," smiled Delta. "And how fitting it is for you to make that observation, for it will be you who will be performing these eliminations."

"I guess it's becoming my specialty," smirked the boy. "Assassination."

"With them gone, only the power-hungry generals will be in control of the planet," continued Delta, tightening her fists. "It won't be long before civil war will ensue."

"Civil war?" questioned Raze, standing up. "Impossible! They would be united against us."

"That is where you are wrong, my servant," gloated Delta, feeling a smile crawl across her human lips. "There are hundreds of thousands of souls down there, unguided, ready to serve upon being called."

"I don't understand," responded Knives, trying to figure out his mother.

"The Primary Bodies," she answered, inducing them to look with a deepened interest. "Yes, we will use them. Thousands of them exist within each of the seven regions. Although unaware of it consciously, they are looking for leadership deep down – Radam leadership.

Seven of our Tekkamen family shall each be assigned to each of these seven regions and amass those Primary Bodies living in the area. Once martial law has been declared by the militaries, we shall utilize our hypnotized slaves. We will make these Primary Bodies attack the militaries of other regions. Retaliations from all around the world will commence, resulting in militaries attacking one another. It will not be long before…"

"… We have our civil war," Raze finished, narrowing his eyes. "And a complete apocalypse."

* * *

"Tensions are high," sighed the man, rubbing his forehead as he sunk into the armchair. He muttered something under his breath and turned his eyes towards the young woman, who was calming the whines and whimpers of the infant resting in her arms. Milly only nodded and walked towards her fiancé, who accepted the baby and let it lay in his lap.

"Life is so simple for young ones like these," the man muttered. "Only if it were so for us."

"How is Prime Leader Keshmir handling it?" asked Milly, sitting on the arm of the chair and gently wrapping her arms around the man's neck. She leaned her head on his shoulder as both of them looked down on the gurgling Shinya. The baby's eyes darted from one elder to the other and back, and it rubbed its feet together, happy again to see both of its "parents."

"The stress is visibly affecting his health," replied Neilus, who was serving on the Prime Leader's cabinet. "He is getting much pressure from Region General Pavlocheva."

"Glieff Pavlocheva," sighed Milly. "He was demoted to a Region General ever since the breakup of the United Government and the Allied Military, wasn't he?"

"Well, he still possesses the highest rank he possibly can," came the reply. "After all, there is no single global military anymore. Black September made people realize that allocating so much power to a singular military force was too dangerous. Ever since then, the breakup of the Allied Military has been proceeding gradually, and it finally took shape shortly after the Prague incident over a year ago. Yet, that man's demotion drives him for more power; he is using the Radam attacks on Io as an excuse to have a massive build-up of his military. Leader Keshmir is doing all he can now to keep the General in check."

"That General should never have secured so much power in the first place," Milly frowned.

"It's so difficult dealing with all of this," he sighed again, biting his lip.

"You're the son of Sergeant Bernard O' Toole (English: Myles O'Rourke)," she smiled, giving her fiancé a soft kiss. "I know you and your colleagues are working as hard as you can to keep us all safe."

* * *

"She will pull through," said Hayato softly as he sat down next to the girl he loved. Yumi sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. The young man comforted her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. It would be another four weeks before the returned home; it would be almost a month before Natasha would receive full medical treatment. They should have brought a surgeon on board, but there was nothing they could do now but stabilize her until then.

"We lost so many," whimpered the girl, aware that the only ones remaining were D-boy, Dead, and her. "Why? Why is this happening to us?"

"I wish we knew," whispered Hayato, holding her tightly.

* * *

"These shall be your comrades," announced Delta, pointing to an area behind the four servants knelt before her. Curse, Plague, Raze, and Knives turned around to note four new warriors emerge from the shadows. Delta smiled to herself, for she had a total of eight capable warriors to do her bidding.

"I would like to introduce you to the newest members of our family," she said. "I want to welcome you four. Tekkaman Wraith, you shall head the first region, Europe. Tekkaman Bane, you will take North America. Tekkaman Beast, you will command Africa, and Tekkaman Ghoul, South America will be yours."

"What about us, My Lady?" inquired an eager Plague, who had been silent up to this point.

"Tekkaman Plague, why don't you take Australia?" Delta said sweetly. "Asia is split into two Regions, and each will be headed by one. I leave those to you, Tekkaman Curse and Tekkaman Raze."

"And I will be your assassin," chimed Knives, flipping a dagger in his hand.

"Once civil war tears them apart, we will then attack with our strongest force," chuckled Delta, stepping towards her warriors. "Aside from that insect Raze battled, there will be nobody to stop us until Tekkaman Blade returns from his journey from Io."

"That pest will not interfere anymore," Raze muttered, tightening his jaw. "I promise you that."

"Tekkaman Blade, if only I could see the look on your face when you return from that distant moon, only to see total carnage on Earth," rasped Delta in dark delight. "If only I could see the shock that will agonize your soul on top of the horror that you have just endured…"

The Warlady took a step towards the window, gazing at the planet about to be assaulted.

"Aiba Takaya, if only you knew," her voice grated, "that all of this imminent destruction is only the beginning of the hell I have planned… the torture I have designed… just for you."


	5. Incursion

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 5 - Incursion**

"Mother, our revenge will be achieved," said Okita, sitting near the top of the hill. Flipping a dagger in his hand, he witnessed the dozens of buggers raining down from the sky. Explosions raged in the vast city lying below, and the air was saturated with the sight of lasers being fired at the alien creatures.

"Your technology is still insufficient," he mumbled, observing the dogfights in the sky. Fighter planes weaved through the descending monsters in a futile attempt to destroy them. Earth's machines had improved indeed, but the buggers were cognizant of it. Okita raised an eyebrow as a creature exploded on impact with a missile. It wasn't long until another one clawed the plane that had destroyed its comrade.

"So, is this what the first war was like?" the boy muttered, getting up. "Well, I suppose it's time."

* * *

"I'm sick of this!" complained Dead to himself as he slashed his way through another bugger. He could see dozens of them falling from the sky, landing on the ground and terrorizing the inhabitants below. Cursing, he transformed to his Crash Interlude form and smashed his way through many at a time. Tyara was faring the same – that is, until a figure stopped her dead in her tracks.

"How amusing that we meet again so quickly, Tyara," the voice chuckled.

"Raze?" smirked Dead, halting his assault on the buggers. "Can you afford that car now?"

"Can you afford to be a wise guy? Maybe not, after I fulfill the promise I made last time."

"Promises, promises…" Tyara trailed off. "You're nobody to talk about promises."

"Still bitter, I see?" chuckled the Radam. "I suppose neither of us can forget our history."

"History?" asked Dead curiously. "You mean you and Raze—"

"No," Tyara interrupted, flashing her eye at the Space Knight. "You're completely wrong."

"Is he?" chuckled Raze mockingly, re-gripping his lance. "Is there no dark past between us?"

"You better watch your mouth, Raze," Tyara grated, firing towards him. "There was no past!"

"And with your death," returned the Radam, ready for her attack, "there won't be a future!"

* * *

"Prime Leader Keshmir," the man's image said over the view-screen. The Prime Leader felt the beads of sweat on his forehead, cursing himself for the situation. He was stuck – with the alien invasion underway, he had no choice but to give more authoritative power to the General. However, he did not agree with the seemingly overreaching decisions that the General had made in the past. It was his greatest fear that the man would do something drastic if he were to have full control.

"Speak, General Pavlocheva," the elderly man replied. Keshmir stood behind his grand desk and looked sternly at the General's image. The Prime Leader's face, however, displayed the stress that was taking its toll, as did his white, thinning hair. Keshmir coughed after a brief pause.

"I hope your health is in working condition," said Glieff Pavlocheva, eyeing the Prime Leader.

"We have no spare time, General," replied Keshmir, narrowing his eyes. "Please be to the point."

"Leader Keshmir, those weapons I had wanted to build several weeks ago…"

"I still will not allow you to build them," the leader responded, shaking his head. "They are too dangerous for us to use."

"I request you to reconsider, especially now," Pavlocheva returned in an annoyed tone. "They would give us the strength needed to eliminate these aliens."

"Perhaps," replied the leader, turning his head to the window outside. The invading critters had not yet attacked the capitol, and the Prime Leader had chosen to stay in his office with maximum security in the premises. The leader peeked at the ground below and frowned. On the grass was a smiling young boy who was looking straight into his window.

'_What is a boy like that doing here?'_ wondered the gentleman. '_Security cannot be so careless as to let him roam about so freely.'_

"Leader Keshmir?" inquired Pavlocheva, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes… perhaps they would," the elderly man replied, turning back to face the General. "But if used inappropriately, the weapons could cause damage of colossal proportions."

Keshmir flinched as he looked outside the window again. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I will only ask you once more," replied Pavlocheva, his face betraying vexation. "I want you to approve of these weapons. If the situation with the aliens worsens, we will have a trump card that will be ready to be deployed."

"Once again, good General," Keshmir said, his voice firm. "I refuse, and that's where we stand."

"Very well, then," frowned Glieff. "We will continue our retaliation with standard procedure."

"Anything further to ask at the moment?"

"That is all for now," came the General's reply. "Good bye."

With that, the transmission was cut.

* * *

Tyara grunted as she felt herself taking a beating yet again. Neither she nor Dead had recovered fully since their last battle with the Tekkaman, and she wasn't faring well this time either. Raze laid a sharp blow to the young woman, who had no choice but to fall backwards.

"How noble of you to hit ladies," taunted Dead, stepping forward. "How chivalrous."

"Yes, you will realize exactly how chivalrous it was indeed," returned Raze, "especially after the beating you are about to receive!"

With a roar, Dead launched himself towards the Radam.

* * *

Keshmir rubbed his temples as he sat in his chair. Although it was not a full-fledged invasion, there were enough aliens attacking that would bring about a substantial military response. As long as the invasion would last, the military would possess greater authority in terms of their actions. It was their duty to protect the planet and to prepare themselves against any further Radam that were to appear and attack.

"To think that I would approve of those weapons," whispered Keshmir, shaking his head. "That man must have lost his rationality."

"Rationality has nothing to do with it," a voice said from behind, startling Keshmir. The Prime Leader gasped as he turned around. The boy that he had seen minutes ago was now standing right in front of him near the window. The youth simply gave a cheerful smile as he held up his hand.

"It's all about power and greed," continued the boy, displaying his yellow crystal.

"How… how did you get in here?" gasped the elderly man, rising from his chair.

"By magic, of course," the youngster shrugged, stepping forward.

"G-Get out of here!" warned Keshmir, trying to back away.

"Why?"

"What do you want from me?" Keshmir asked, clenching his hands into fists.

"All I want to see," smiled Okita, "is the look on their faces upon discovering your body."

* * *

"My god," whispered Neilus, feeling weak upon hearing the words coming through the phone. His hand trembling, the son of O' Toole placed the phone back on the receiver. The news was shattering; to hear such a message on top of the fact that Radam had attacked yet again was more than he could handle.

The man weakly got up from his chair and left his office.

* * *

"Mr. Keshmir," whispered Neilus as he knelt beside the gentleman's bloodied corpse. The knot in his throat was tight, and the officers on scene gently led him away from the body. The young man could feel his knees shaking even more – they had confirmed reports that the lives of three of the other six Prime Leaders had been recently taken as well.

'_With all the assassinations,' _thought Neilus, moistness in his eyes. '_Who would be ready to occupy the Prime Leader role?'_

The young man dreaded the thought of what would happen to the leadership of his Region. The other cabinet members were closely associated with the high-ranking officials in the military. It wouldn't be surprising if they supported the idea of military control for the time being. Neilus shook his head in disgust as he walked out of the room, only to be stopped by the ringing of his wireless phone.

"Yes, Milly?" he asked, trying to keep his voice stable. "What is it?"

"Neilus," her voice cracked, alarming him. "Come home… right now."

* * *

"Prime Leader Keshmir was murdered?" Pavlocheva responded in wonder, unable to believe his ears. A thin smile soon made its way across his lips.

* * *

The two warriors arced around and collided before passing each other and doing it again. Dead cursed. The Tekkaman called Raze was giving him much trouble, especially since Dead had not recovered from his injuries sustained during their previous battle. However, Raze too had injuries from that time. Cuts were present on both beings' armors, but Raze was able to endure more. He was a better strategist and was more in practice with sparring than was Dead.

With every clash of their weapons, Dead knew Raze was edging him out. He had to think fast!

Seline, who had been taking a breather, decided to intervene. She fired her thrusters and appeared between them. An annoyed Raze swiped his lance at her, knocking her towards Dead. The Space Knight cursed. She was now blocking his line of sight, and he batted her out of the way, making her grunt. Just as she cleared his field of view, the ominous form of Raze suddenly appeared before him, charging his cells.

"NO!" Dead yelled, but it was too late. Tyara too watched in horror.

"VOL TEKKA!" Raze boomed, ruby crystalline energy bursting forth from his chest before Dead could react. The beam slammed point-blank into the Space Knight's armor, and Dead shrieked in pain as the enveloping energy burned his skin and brutalized his person. He was thrown back, his body smoking.

"I told you," Raze sneered, firing his thrusters and charging Dead, "I always keep my word!"

With a roar, Raze smashed into his opponent's body with all of his strength. Blood erupted from Dead's mouth as he shrieked from the impact, and soon the Space Knight crashed into the ground below, creating a small crater. Raze hovered above, looking down and catching his breath. Dead lay on the dirt unmoving, and the color from his visor faded completely. Raze could not help but smile, then laugh.

Tyara flew down, kneeling by the fallen warrior's side and looking up at the Radam being.

"Raze!" she yelled.

"Until later, Seline," said the tired but satisfied Tekkaman before flying off into the distance.

* * *

Takaya slammed his down on the console, startling Goliate. The larger man turned towards his commander, only to see the elder man contort his face with an irate scowl. Just moments ago, Takaya had received a message informing him of light Radam invasions occurring on Earth. What stung even more was that they were too far away to do anything about it. D-boy slid down in his seat, praying that Dead End would be able to hold his own until they arrived.

* * *

Tyara looked up to see a small craft touch down on the ground near them. Space Knight medical personnel ran out towards the fallen warrior, whose armor had faded from his person. It was not long until Dead was loaded onto the craft and taken back to the Command Center for immediate medical treatment. An hour after they arrived, Seline approached the doctor as he emerged from the emergency room.

"Doctor," she whispered, her voice pleading and scared. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid that I can't give you much of a positive answer, young lady," he replied with an expression of regret. "The young man has slipped into some sort of coma."

"No…" Seline whispered, her face paling. The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We'll do all we can to keep him alive. We'll just have to wait until he finds the strength to wake up."

* * *

"Father?" the boy asked, surprised to see his father simply leave the job unfinished. The man gently placed the hammer onto the ground and turned towards his child.

"Taro, we must go," the man said suddenly, bending down and picking up the boy. The two simply walked off of their property and left in a direction for reasons unknown. It was a compelling force that was driving the father, but he couldn't understand from whom it was coming. Yet, it was nothing of concern, for the only thing that mattered now was finding his way towards it.

The child only looked at his father's throat and admired the glow emitting from the Primary Body Crystal embedded in the elder man's chain. The father said nothing but only continued to walk, carrying his boy with him. It would be only a matter of time until they reached the source of their calling.

Events similar to this began to occur all over the world. The Primary Bodies had begun to amass.

* * *

"Yes, General?" the man asked, wearing his white lab coat.

"As the head scientist of our facilities," Pavlocheva stated, pointing his finger at the man, "I authorize you to resume working on Project Xyla."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" the scientist asked cautiously. "You know what could…"

"I am well aware of all consequences, Dr. Fuchida," the military leader replied. "Prime Leader Keshmir is dead, and it is our duty to strengthen our defenses against the aliens. I want you to begin."

"Very well, General," the head scientist nodded his head. "Xyla shall resume."

* * *

Neilus felt weak as he headed down the hallway towards their apartment. The man had recently learned about the assassinations of several of the world's Prime Leaders. The one that hit him hardest was obviously that of Vern Keshmir. The man had been like been a second father to him. Ever since he lost his father and mother in the first Radam war, Keshmir had taken good care of him, training him to be what he was now. Now even he was gone for reasons unexplained. Milly's fiancé solemnly rang the door chime, only to be greeted by a frenzied young lady.

"Milly," he whispered, embracing her and stroking her back. "What's wrong?"

"Sh… Sh… Shinya…" she continued to choke, gripping her lover tightly. "He…"

"He what?" asked Neilus concernedly, wondering what was wrong with the baby.

"He… spoke his first word," stammered Milly, and Neilus frowned.

"Honey, there's no reason to get upset over that. In fact, we should be happy!" Neilus said, then pausing as his face paled. "Wait a second, he's not even old enough yet… he's too young to be talking…"

"Exactly," Milly said, swallowing hard. Although he was not of her line, the young woman had gotten quite attached to the child. Although Shinya was a loving baby, the first words that were uttered out of his mouth had terrified her dearly. Neilus followed her as she led him to her room. Opening the door, Milly bit her lip hard to keep herself from breaking down. She stood frozen, her face losing its color.

Neilus picked the baby up in his arms and looked curiously into its eyes.

"Ladam," gurgled Shinya, his arms and legs moving excitedly. "Ladam…"


	6. Devastation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 6 - Devastation**

_Ten days pass…_

Observing with a sense of nostalgia, the Tekkaman known as Wraith glided slowly over the towers of the metropolis below. Passing next to a large building, the warrior turned to see his figure reflecting off of the tinted glass windows. The obsidian colored chest-plate was truly a black beauty that stood out from the rest of his grey armor. He paused to admire it, only to resume his flight thereafter.

"How ironic that this country was once my home," he whispered, slowing down to see several troops gathering below. In the distance, two helicopters approached. Yet, Wraith merely shrugged and continued on course. The Tekkaman soon left the outskirts of London and headed for more rural regions, the place where he had left his mark for those that were to gather.

"Even more ironic is that I had once fought for this planet's survival," he mumbled, soon reaching his intended destination. A smile spread across his lips as he approached the cluster of humans donning their primitive Primary Body armor. There were hundreds of them gathered there, unaware of what exactly was summoning their souls. Wraith softly landed at the center of the crowd and observed the mix of men, women, and even children that had conglomerated.

"Seeing you all here pleases me very much," he spoke, grabbing their attention. "My master relays her gratitude and promises to reward you well for coming."

"Who are you?" a man called out, holding his child in his arms.

"As you can see," the Radam said, de-transforming to his human form, "I'm simply one of you."

"Why have we come here?" the same man asked, attracting attention from those around him.

"The answer to that is very simple," Wraith answered, grinning. "You have come here to fulfill a promise – a promise of justice. With the recent Radam attacks, I'm sure you have faced prejudice by those who are not of our kind. As Primary Bodies, you have always been targets of their suspicion. They blame you for things that have nothing to do with you. They consider you beneath themselves every moment."

Many members of the crowd nodded to one another, realizing that what this man said was true.

"We will march against those who have oppressed our kind," Wraith thundered. "We will defy those who have ousted us for so many years simply because of who we are."

"And what will we achieve by doing this march?" a woman called out.

"Why, victory," he replied, smiling warmly. "Victory against evil…"

* * *

"All tests came out normal," the doctor replied, and the young man and woman slowly shook their heads in disbelief. Milly looked down towards little Shinya, resting peacefully in the hospital crib. The incident ten days ago had shaken them both, and it filled them with nothing but fear and dread whenever the baby spoke the word. It was the only word he knew, and it was the only word that he could say.

"What the devil is going on then?" Neilus blurted exasperatedly.

"I really don't know what to tell you," the doctor replied. "He hasn't said it once around us."

"Maybe we'll know the answer when D-boy and Aki return," Milly assured her fiancé.

* * *

"Out of the seven Regions, five are now being led by their respective militaries," observed Delta, peering through the glass. It was not her desire to stand idle while her servants did the duties she assigned; she wanted to take part in the action herself. Yet, she knew that she had to restrain herself until Tekkaman Blade arrived. After all, she was saving her strength for him.

"Which Regions, my lady?" inquired Raze, standing a distance away.

"South America, Africa," she answered distractedly. "Europe, Australia, and the eastern portion of Asia. Yet, that should be good enough for us. The other two will ultimately be pulled into the bloodshed."

"Your son did quite a job finishing off seven Prime Leaders."

"He is such a marvelous boy, don't you think?"

"He will grow up to be a fine prince, my lady," replied Raze, subsequently focusing back to the matter at hand. "Well, with the Primary Bodies gathering, shall we start the invasions?"

"Not yet," she answered, turning towards him. "There is one more thing I must do."

* * *

The boy only smiled as he stepped outside of a shop; it had been so long since he had enjoyed one of these. Gripping the cone tightly in his hand, the boy brought the delicacy to his mouth and indulged in its taste. The smooth ice cream melted in his mouth and coated his dry throat, and the youth sat down on a bench nearby to savor his dessert. As he took another lick, he spotted a little girl standing only several feet away looking directly at him – or rather, his ice cream. The girl approached him.

"Hi," she whispered, standing only in front of him. The youth observed her somewhat dusty clothes and several marks on her arm. The look in her eyes was most innocent, and her voice was adorable. Standing at less than four feet, the young girl looked up at the boy sitting in front of her.

"What do you want?" the youth replied rudely, only to see her disarming smile.

"Can I taste some of your ice cream?" she asked innocently, twitching her nose.

"Why don't you ask your parents to buy you a cone?" came the reply.

"Because I have no mommy and daddy," she whispered, coming closer. "I have no family."

"Oh," the boy replied, looking again at her and seeing for the first time a trace of sadness behind her spirited eyes. "Well, what's your name?"

"Oki," she blurted, surprising the boy.

"That's just like my name," he shrugged, and the girl sat down on the bench next to him. "Here, you can have the rest of this."

"Thank you, mister," she smiled, eagerly accepting the ice cream and having a lick of the tasty vanilla. "Thank you very much, mister!"

"You can call me Okita," the boy said, looking at the young girl. "How old are you?"

"Six and a half," came the sweet reply through her licks.

"And you don't have a family?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," she replied, continuing to eat her ice cream. Before long, she suddenly blurted, "I know!"

"What?"

"You…" she stuttered innocently. "You can be my big brother!"

"Big brother?" the boy repeated, taken aback. "Why would you want me to be your brother?"

"You're very nice to me," she smiled, biting into the cone. "You gave me this ice cream."

"That's because I wasn't hungry anymore," he lied.

'_Being a big brother?'_ he thought, looking at the girl. '_I never had any siblings.'_

"Then will you be my brother?" the girl asked eagerly.

Before the boy could answer, a woman stepped through the crowd and stopped in front of him. Oki slowly licked her ice cream, raising her eyes up to this strange person who had appeared and grabbed the attention of the kind boy who had given her the treat.

"Mother," he whispered, staring at the crimson eyes that looked back at him.

"Okita," she ordered in a low tone. "It's time to visit your grandparents."

"Alright," he answered, slowly getting up from the bench. He turned to glance at the young girl, who sported a confused expression, before closing his eyes and turning away to follow his mother.

"Oniisan (older brother)," she called, stopping him in his steps. Delta turned around in curiosity.

"Oki?" Okita turned around, his mind unsure as to why he was showing any caring for this girl.

"Please don't go, oniisan," she pleaded, traces of sadness showing on her face.

"I have to," he answered softy, kneeling down and looking in her eyes. "I have no choice."

'_My son showing such feelings of compassion?'_ observed Delta, silently watching.

"Nobody is nice to me as you are," her voice wavered. "Please don't leave me alone."

Several seconds of silence passed as the two looked at each other. Okita wondered to himself – why was he hesitating for this little girl he hardly knew? Especially when there were so many others?

It was due to something that had tugged at him – something to which he could relate perfectly.

'_Oki, I know what it feels like to be alone,'_ he thought. '_Yes, I have my mother, but…'_

"Okita," Delta snapped him out of his thoughts, touching his shoulder. "We must go now."

"Yes, Mother," he said, slowly looking away from the girl. "Good-bye, Oki."

"Oniisan," the girl whimpered, her mouth trembling.

* * *

"Apparently, they're already well on their way into this Project Xyla," muttered a frustrated Honda as he leaned back in his chair. His head had begun throbbing again, and he took a sip of coffee, hoping it would help. Next to him sat Seline, flipping through some folders and listening to him speak.

"Although I don't have the faintest idea of what it does, I know that the late Prime Leader Keshmir had never supported its creation due to its destructive power," he continued.

"Then I guess we can't let the military continue the operation," she commented.

"If we do that," he shook his head, "we run the risk of committing treason, especially with Glieff Pavlocheva being in control of this Region."

"If I can help you find out what Xyla is, we can try to stop it," she replied.

* * *

The woman slowly knelt and gently placed a rose on each of the two gravestones lying side by side. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, paying her respects to the ones she had called her mother and father. Her son did the same and knelt next to her. Often, he had wondered what his grandparents had looked like, as his mother did not have pictures of them. Yet, it was no matter, for they were long gone.

"Mother, father," Delta whispered, keeping her eyes shut. "Your lives were taken away from me during the first war. Although I cannot refuse my share of the blame, there is no doubt that you were not given the protection you needed… Because Tekkaman Blade was not there to save you."

Okita remained silent, his mind still somehow uneasy at having left Oki alone by herself.

"But that is in the past, and nothing can be done about that," continued Delta. "All we can do now is look towards the future. Soon, devastation will be brought upon this planet."

'_The tears that were in her eyes when we left her…'_ thought Okita, recalling the scene so vividly.

"Ironic… that it is the doings of your grandson and I that will bring about this destruction," Delta said, turning towards her son. "Ironic that we, who were once of this planet, will bring about its downfall. Yet, it must be done, mother. It goes against all that you have taught me, but it must be done."

'_I know the pain of being alone,'_ the boy told himself. '_She has no one else.'_

"Even if you were alive today, father, you would want nothing to do with the vengeance I seek," she declared in a low tone. "Even though you would loathe it, revenge will be mine, even if I have to burn this entire planet to the ground to achieve it. But the end result will be better for all, I promise you."

Moments after Delta completed her thoughts, the two of them left the grounds of the cemetery.

* * *

"You may begin," ordered Delta, aboard her ship once again. Raze nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"My friends, it has come time to deliver punishment," announced Tekkaman Bane to the tens of thousands of Primary Bodies that listened to his words. Every passing minute brought them more and more under his influence. They began to lose what made them independent-minded; instead, their minds allowed themselves to be governed by the Radam power hidden within the very armor they donned. Their rationality slowly slipped away, and the brainwashing they absorbed took a strong grasp upon their souls. They were ready – ready to deliver retribution for the benefit of their new master, Warlady Delta.

"First, you will begin riots and spread fire across your cities," ordered the Tekkaman, as did all of his companions in each of their respective parts of the world. "Spare no one, and destroy whoever comes in your path. Regroup here in several days time, and we will commence the next stage of our justice."

* * *

_Two nights later…_

The man walked casually next to the wall of the building, keeping to himself and watching the people around him from the corner of his eye. Making sure that his Primary Body crystal was safely hidden under his shirt, the man quietly turned the corner, dropping a small lavender object of dough-like texture near the base of the building. The man raised his eyes, only to cross paths with his compatriot. The two men gave no heed to each other and continued on their respective ways.

The compatriot smiled slightly to himself, for their plan was working without flaws so far. He had crossed paths with at least a dozen other men and women, all of whom had dropped several of those lavender putties along their paths. Ascertaining that he was not being watched as he walked through the crowded street, the man casually dropped the last putty he had into a trashcan. His mission accomplished, he left for the rendezvous point decided by the Primary Bodies of the city.

The man smiled to himself, for the light of justice would soon be delivered against the enemies of his new Radam family.

* * *

"Given your origin," said Honda, studying the girl before him, "it is not going to be easy sneaking you into the military. Besides, how are you going to obtain information about Xyla?"

"Just leave that up to me, sir," she replied, her eyes confident. "Just find me a way in."

"I wish I could," sighed the mechanic, "but I have no way of doing so."

"You're telling me it's impossible?" she asked, disappointed.

"Yes, it's not possible for me," Honda said, and Seline shook her head. "But I know somebody who could give us the help we need."

* * *

Death came suddenly, seizing its victims in an inescapable grasp that brought about screams of agony. Explosions flooded through the city without mercy; the detonation of the lavender, Radam putties set off a chain of hellfire that enveloped everything in its path. Rivers of flames flowed through the streets, engulfing the hundreds of humans that attempted to flee. Dozens were crushed by the feet of those rushing in the stampede. Those fortunate enough not to be flattened experienced a new meaning of torture. Some shrieked feral cries as they were slowly burnt alive by the raging fires; others had not a chance to scream as shrapnel and debris from exploding buildings fatally lodged into their persons. How ironic it was – only moments ago, the city was a place of peace…

"… But now, it has become a battlefield," rasped Tekkaman Wraith, hovering high above and observing the fires and explosions that spread for dozens of miles.

Cities all around the world suffered a similar fate.

* * *

Smoldering corpses were strewn about as the fires around him continued to burn. The ice cream parlor was destroyed, along with any people that had been inside. Arriving just moments ago, the boy stood still, staring at the smoking metal bench that lay on the ground before him. It was the very bench on which he had been relaxing when he enjoyed his cold treat; it was the very bench on which he had been sitting when he met her. The boy turned his eyes upwards to the night sky, brightly lit from the orange flames nearby.

"She was waiting for me," he whispered to himself, his mouth dry. "Waiting for me to return."

His lips quivering, he moved his eyes down towards the ground in front of him.

"Oki," he whispered, recognizing the charred face of her small, burnt body as it lay on the bench.

A solitary tear made its way down his cheek.


	7. Massacre

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 7 - Massacre**

_Two days pass…_

Walking through the streets, he smiled. The face of destruction lay silently, still smoldering from the pyres of the previous nights. After weeks of patient waiting, the nightmare they intended to bring upon the planet had begun. It was a welcome sight for the man, pleased to see the result of the brainwashing in which he participated. It marked the beginning of the end of the planet he had grown to loath years ago.

'_Tekkaman Raze,'_ the voice said in his head. '_I need your assistance.'_

'_It would be my pleasure, my lady, especially after having witnessing our first success.'_

'_I have not seen or heard from my son ever since the attack.'_

'_I do not think any of us have seen him.'_

'_Then search for him, and bring him to me.'_

* * *

"Thank God you three survived," whispered Honda, giving the young woman a gentle embrace. Milly only nodded and took a step back, examining the lines of aging and stress that had taken their toll on the elder, portly gentleman. Next to her stood her fiancé, holding a cheerful Shinya in his arms. Honda smiled sadly at the baby, noticing how much the child looked like its father.

"We were indescribably fortunate," started Neilus. "We had been away from our city."

"Your home?" asked the engineer, gesturing for the baby.

"Our building is heavily damaged," replied the man, giving Honda the child. The elder man smiled at baby, who simply grinned back and made gurgling sounds before reaching up to pull the man's large moustache. Milly could not help but smile.

"You always had and will always have a place here in the Command Center," assured Honda. "In fact, I insist that you stay here with us."

"I don't know, Honda," started Milly, now used to being independent. "I don't want to impose."

"No need for formalities," he smiled, gently shaking the happy baby. "We're all family here."

"Well… thank you," replied Neilus. "You said that somebody here needed my help?"

"Ah, yes," Honda nodded. "I'll call her."

* * *

The nurse eyed the young woman that stared at the sleeping man. The wires attached to his chest and the tubes that were inserted into his skin only brought about a disturbed expression on her face. Seline slowly shook her head and whispered to herself. Dead's eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow. More than ten days had passed since his defeat, but his condition was showing some promise.

"We're taking care of him as best as we can," the nurse assured her, touching her shoulder.

"I know," sighed Seline, only to be interrupted by a voice on her communicator.

"_Seline, come down here," _came Honda's voice, with a childish gurgle in the background. "_There is somebody here to see you."_

* * *

The boy walked through the damaged perimeter of the city. Smoke still rose from around him, and maimed survivors weakly called for his aid. Yet, he paid no attention to them as he continued forth, heading towards the outskirts. Before long, he trudged towards a small house, its upper levels cracked and charred. As he stepped in front of the door, the youth stood still.

"This must be the place," he whispered, knocking lightly.

* * *

"Seline, this is Neilus O' Toole," Honda introduced, and the two shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you," she smiled, and he returned the sentiment. "I heard that you have what it takes to get me into the Region Military."

"Yes, that is one of my capabilities," he nodded. "During the first Radam war, my father became a respected figure in the armed forces. After the war was over, some of the troops he had commanded remained with the military and received promotions over the years. They are now in high places."

"Do you think that one of his friends could help us?" she posed, turning her eyes towards Shinya.

"I believe he can aid us," responded Neilus, noticing Seline staring at the baby.

"He's very cute," she smiled. "What's his name?"

"Shinya."

"Shinya?" she asked rhetorically. "I like it. You gave him a nice name."

"Oh, no, he's not ours," Neilus chuckled, taking the baby from Milly. "We're just taking care of him. He's the son of Tekkaman Blade."

"The son of the famous Tekkaman Blade?" Seline raised her eyebrows. "Incredible."

"Yep, he's as restless as his father used to be," Milly smiled sadly, remembering the days from the past. "If only Takaya was here, none of this would have happened."

"Let's not get sentimental now," Honda cut in, touching the young woman's shoulder. "Neilus."

"I'll get cracking on it," Neilus nodded. "Seline, you have nothing to worry about. I'll get you in the military within the next two days."

* * *

"Welcome, Master Knives," said the middle-aged man, Juro, who cautiously opened the door. The boy nodded, and the owner of the house let the child enter. Within minutes, the two headed down a long flight of steps towards the secret basement. Housing several men and women, the place served as a sanctuary for the brainwashed Primary Bodies. It was their way of hiding from the military, which had begun to patrol the streets ever since the night of destruction.

The boy simply followed the man. It was not long before they entered a large, sufficiently lit room. Stocks of food piled moderately high, as did cases containing the Radam-provided explosive putty. The youth narrowed his eyes upon observing those stacks but quickly turned his attention towards five men, lightly chatting several meters away.

"My friends," announced Juro, interrupting their conversation. "We have the honor of being visited by Master Knives."

The four friends greeted the boy, who merely returned a steely expression.

"What brings you to our abode?" Juro asked with a soft smile.

"I just want to know," started Okita, briefly closing his eyes, "whether you five had coordinated the Primary Body attack on this particular city."

"Why, yes, of course," came Juro's response. "I hope you consider our work a success."

'_So, you are the ones responsible for her death,'_ frowned the boy, pulling out his yellow crystal.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You were under Lord Raze's command, weren't you?" the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Why, yes."

"Didn't he tell you to leave this city alone?" the boy eyed them carefully.

"We received no such order from him," Juro explained. "We were told to proceed here."

"Are you sure?" the boy's voice strained slightly, and his yellow crystal flashed lightly.

"We are certain."

"I see," the boy scowled, placing his crystal back into his pocket.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No," the boy replied, turning around. "You've already done plenty. I must be on my way now."

"Then let me show you the way out," Juro said kindly, leading the boy back up the stairs. Okita continued to frown as he walked up the steps, and the two soon approached the door. Thanking Juro, the boy opened the door, only to see the human form of his Radam comrade standing before him.

* * *

"It has been so long," whispered Delta, holding the broken doll in her hand. It was her favorite toy during her younger years, and she gently placed it back on the old bed. The woman moved her eyes around the damaged room, remembering the time she had spent there. She turned towards her dresser, still containing mementos and other old pictures from her past.

One picture caught her eye in particular. The woman walked slowly towards it, gazing at it with her heart beating faster. Bringing it closer to her eyes, her lips twitched slightly as she saw her group of friends in that photograph. In particular, there was a young man seated next to her. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and both of them appeared to be so happy, so youthful. Delta stared at her younger self in the picture, remembering the moment, and she moved her eyes towards the smiling man.

"You were the man I once loved," she whispered. "If only you could have been with me today…"

* * *

The man in the doorway bore his crimson irises into those of the skulking child.

"Sensei," Okita muttered, narrowing his eyes. "This is unexpected. What brings you here?"

"Juro, thank you for letting me know that he was here," Raze smiled, turning towards the boy. "You've been missing for a little while. I've come to take you back."

"I would have returned when I wanted to," Okita shrugged. "You don't have to force me."

"The Warlady wants to speak with you, young one."

"About what?"

"You think I know?" Raze shrugged. Okita only shook his head and followed the man.

* * *

_Later that day on Delta's ship…_

"Okita, I was worried about you," she said, giving her son a slight hug. "Where had you gone?"

"I needed time to think, mother," he replied. "Much has happened."

"I don't want you to think too much, my son," she smiled. "You just need to obey me. Now, tell me, what's been bothering you so much that you would disappear like that?"

"Him," Okita pointed to Raze, standing several feet away. "He betrayed my trust."

"How so?"

"Raze, I asked you to spare that city," the boy narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you listen?"

"There was no reason to leave that city untouched," came the reply. "It was like all other cities."

"That shouldn't matter," the boy grated. "But you should have followed my orders!"

"I don't follow baseless commands, Okita," Raze looked condescendingly at the boy.

"Enough," Delta interrupted, earning their attention. "We shall not argue about this matter any further. Okita, leave my presence and go to your chambers. I will speak with you in a moment."

"Yes, Mother" he whispered, leaving the command bridge.

"Now, Raze," she said, turning towards her subject. "The next phase of our attack will begin shortly. You are to pass my message along to the other Tekkamen."

"I will, my lady."

"They will amass again in two days time. Have the Primary Bodies from each region split up into several groups. Half of those groups will attack troops from their own region, and the other half will attack the troops of the neighboring regions. This is the critical phase of our operation."

"I will see to it that it does nothing but succeed."

"Leave me," she nodded, "and return with good news."

* * *

"My son," Delta said, opening the door to his chambers. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said, not bothering to face her. "Everything is proceeding to plan, isn't it?"

"Your tone may be innocent," she replied, "but the sarcasm is apparent in your words."

"Raze should have followed my order," Okita muttered, looking down. "I am the Prince."

"You are right," Delta stated, touching his shoulder. "But the Queen's word overrides yours."

"You mean…" he whispered, turning around to face her.

"Yes, he would have left that city alone," Delta explained. "But I told him to do it."

"Why, Mother?"

"Why?" Delta narrowed her eyes. "Why do you have feelings for these humans? Or should I say, why did you have those feelings for her?"

"I…" the boy blurted, only to stop himself. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't raise you to be sentimental."

"But I felt what I felt," he whispered, refusing to look into her eyes. "You would too."

"Don't make assumptions about me, son," she frowned, raising his chin. "Did she die as well?"

The boy nodded, a tremor going through him as he raised his eyes to those of his mother.

"We came here knowing that there would be casualties," she said, her voice calm, yet firm.

"But did she have to be one?" the boy whispered. "She has nothing to do with what we're after!"

"Many people don't, but that is irrelevant to our mission," Delta looked sternly at her son. "I am starting to think that I should have implanted a mind parasite in you, Okita. Perhaps it will…"

"No, mother," he interrupted hastily, his eyes widening. "That won't be necessary."

Delta looked hard at her son, a thin smile appearing at the corner of her lips.

"Then I have your full allegiance?" she spoke, tightening her grip on his jaw.

"I…" Okita bit his lip, frozen as his eyes met the red steel in the irises of the woman.

"Yes, mother," he nodded, pausing. "Total allegiance."

"That's my boy," she smiled.

* * *

_Two days later…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Seline," said Dr. Fuchida, lead scientist of Project Xyla, shaking her hand. The young woman only smiled and nodded, and the two sat down at the cafeteria table. The scientist dipped his spoon into his soup. Seline eyed him as she bit into her falafel.

"Even though your staying period is short," the doctor said, "I'm sure you'll be of good help."

"I hope so," she smiled. "I'm looking forward to working on this Project Xyla."

"I'll explain what you need to know."

* * *

_Several hours later…_

"I'm sending you the details I know about the project right now," whispered Seline into the transmitter, and the man on the other side grinned.

* * *

_That night…_

"Could you elaborate on the information you sent us?" Honda raised his eyebrow. Seline had been released from her research duties for the day and had made her way back to the Space Knight Command Center. Neilus, after all, had provided her with the authority to leave the military complex.

"He didn't really give me the big picture," she sighed. "Just the specific portion I need to know."

"You mentioned that you're to observe the effects of various temperatures on tissue cultures?"

"Yeah, I get to start on that tomorrow," answered Seline, taking a sip from her mug. "I am a novice, so who knows how really relevant that task is to the overall project."

The conversation was interrupted as a guard appeared on the video screen.

"Sir, we have captured a prisoner," the guard stated. "More like he surrendered himself to us while we found him lurking around the premises. He says that he has an important message."

"Interesting," commented Honda, nodding at the soldier. "Bring him in."

Minutes later, the door opened, and Seline and the portly mechanic turned to look towards the two guards escorting a handcuffed youth. Honda flinched as he noticed the grimace on the younger's face.

"Okita!" gasped Seline, bolting to her feet and glaring at the boy. "You bastard Radam!"

"Radam?" bellowed Honda.

"Our Warlady," the boy said gravely, closing his eyes. "She's gone crazy."

* * *

Tekkaman Raze flew by slowly overhead as the hundreds of brainwashed Primary Body troops marched towards the largest city of the region. Still smoldering from the fires lit days ago, the damaged city was heavily guarded by legions of military soldiers. As Raze continued forward, he observed the amassing of human troops around the perimeter of the metropolis. They were setting up their weapons, ready for the Primary Bodies moving towards them.

"Your tanks were so easily destroyed. What will you do now to stop us?" Raze said to himself. Several thousand feet behind the herd of Primary Bodies lay a line of annihilated tanks, all of which had been destroyed by the strength of the Tekkaman. Now, the Radam forces were too close to the city; it would be too dangerous for the troops, as well as resident citizens, for the military to deploy large-scale bombs. Even aerial attacks were fruitless, for the buggers circling overhead protected the Primary Bodies by disabling any fighter craft that were sent. Raze nodded at the creatures before returning his attention to the hundreds of troops gathered on the front lines.

"Halt immediately!" a sergeant's voice boomed over a megaphone. The Primary Bodies, in their armored forms, covered their eyes as the military units shone bright lights in their direction. With Raze's gesture, the Radam controlled bodies continued, ignoring the military's order.

"You are to halt immediately!" the man repeated. "Or else we will commence firing!"

"Pay no attention to them, my friends," Raze spoke to his followers. "They are only preventing us from carrying out the justice they deserve. Let the wrath of fire and brimstone rain down upon the sinners!"

Raze subsequently gave them the signal, and the entire mass of Primary Bodies began to walk faster, then charge forward. The ground beneath them soon shook from the force of their metallic boots. The troops on the front lines clenched their teeth in dread as they saw the swarm of angry bees head for them. The soldiers steadied their weapons and laser turrets; each man defending the city felt the sweat of tension drench their faces as their approaching adversaries revealed their rifles and jagged lances. The roar accompanying the charge of the Radam forces sent chills down their spines.

"Sergeant?" a soldier inquired, looking up at the squadron leader.

"God help us," whispered the man, grasping the cross on his chain.

* * *

"She plans to launch a world-scale war," Okita shook his head as Honda, Milly, and Neilus looked on, stunned. "She's using the Primary Bodies to attack militaries around the world. Too many innocent people will die."

"Why should we trust you?" snapped Seline, narrowing her eyes. "Especially after—"

"I don't care if you trust me," returned the boy. "You just have to stop her!"

"And why would you turn traitor to tell us this?" the girl pressed on. "What's in it for you?"

"My sanity," he muttered, looking at the floor. "If I continue to serve Her Majesty, I will lose it completely."

* * *

Sparse herds of buggers rained down as the brainwashed soldiers of anarchy charged the troops. Within seconds, the outskirts of the city had become a zone of conflict. The second phase of Delta's scheme had begun, and the military proceeded to return fire at the attacking Primary Bodies. Soldiers shrieked in terror as the razor lances of their attackers sliced into their skin and through their bodies, and Primary Bodies roared in agony as powerful laser fire drilled through their armor and burned their viscera. The ground once again became acquainted with the redness that spilled from the corpses of the dead, and the odor of blood reached the Tekkaman hovering above.

"Blade, this is only the beginning," smirked Raze, watching the destruction below.

As the battle raged on, it was clear that the Radam followers were achieving the upper hand. Military Sol Tekkaman units arrived in order to even out the battle, and their efforts even began to show some promise. Primary Bodies screamed as the intense energy blasts from the units tore enormous holes through their bodies; some Radam were even vaporized by the deadly ammunition. Raze bore his teeth.

"I will show you how it feels," he glared at the units, "to have a hole torn through your body."

With a snarl, the Radam warrior burst towards his enemies, easily batting away their laser fire and driving his lance through the armor of his attackers. One by one, the men inside the Sol Tekkaman units shrieked as they were gutted, sliced, and beheaded by the enraged Radam warrior. Soon, most of the military fire focused on Raze, but their achievements were minimal. Raze continued to wreak havoc on the men, raising his brutality to a new maximum. The Primary Bodies cheered upon witnessing the actions of their hero, and they resumed their bloody assault on the troops, taking them out dozens at a time…

In other parts of the world, within their respective Regions, Raze's Tekkaman comrades fared similarly. Having been ordered to begin the invasions, they fought alongside their men and commenced their massacre on the Region militaries. Thus started the long battle that would last for days to come…

* * *

'_The Region Wars have begun,'_ smiled Delta, watching the fireballs on the planet below.


	8. Attempt

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 8 - Attempt**

Okita, Seline, and Honda looked down from their aerial transport, observing the fires below.

"We're too late," whispered Honda, closing his eyes upon witnessing the corpses on the ground. The fighting in the particular section had finished, and an army of Primary Bodies was nowhere to be seen. The Radam forces had already moved on to their next target.

"We have to find them," said Seline, looking over to the youth sitting next to her.

"No," he responded. "Raze is too strong. Neither you nor I can stand up to him for long."

'_If Dead were awake, you would have a shot,'_ lamented the old man.

* * *

_One day later…_

"My Lady, the first round of the second phase of our mission is continuing," said Raze, bowing before his master. "The Primary Bodies are still well under our control and are successful in their raids, especially when we help them. For them, seeking justice is a strong motivator."

"Raze, tell me... do you find the destruction you cause to be fulfilling?" asked Delta, turning away.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to serve Her Majesty."

"We may be successful, but it seems unsatisfying," she frowned, taking several steps towards the window. "Destroying cities is trivial. I grow tired waiting for him to arrive. My patience is becoming thin."

"Perhaps you should come out more," Raze answered. "Staying in this ship can drive one mad."

"You suggest that I take part in the fighting?"

"It may keep you occupied. After all, you're just waiting while we amuse ourselves with battle."

"Maybe," she sighed, crossing her arms. "It's all so ironic, though."

"I don't understand."

"Tekkaman Blade is the reason for which I feel so empty and bitter," she looked at the floor. "Yet, his mere presence will help fill a void from my past. This war is meaningless without his presence."

"Then shall we suspend operations, my lady?"

"Of course not! Don't take me so seriously when I'm in this mood," she shook her head. "No, you and the rest of the Tekkamen are to continue as planned. Now that you've succeeded in weakening the militaries in the seven Regions, it is time for the cross-fire between the Regions to begin. You are to seize control of arsenal – tanks, missiles, and bombs. Have the Primary Bodies use the military technology to attack neighboring areas. Fire the long-range missiles at cities and bases in the neighboring regions. Soon, those attacked will retaliate, and we will be one step closer towards having our pan-global conflict."

* * *

Seline sighed as she continued her laboratory work on the tissue cultures. It seemed meaningless to her – working on such a trivial task. Yet, it was her only way to get her foot in the door. The research complex, underground and intact, was bustling with scientists and workers. With the battles taking place, Pavlocheva had ordered Dr. Fuchida to expedite the research process and pull the deadline for Xyla closer.

"How is your work coming along?" asked Dr. Fuchida, stepping into the room.

"Not bad," she replied. "I've placed some of the data on the network."

"I'll be sure to download it and take a look," he smiled. "Any special observations?"

"Well, the tissue seems to hold remarkably well under the high temperatures."

"I see," Fuchida nodded. "Good work, Seline."

"Thank you, doctor," the young woman bit her lip, frustrated with her lack of discovery. '_Yes, thank you for giving me such a useless position. My objective was to find out what Xyla is about, and I have learned nothing significant.'_

"Seline," Fuchida coughed nervously, bringing his fist to his mouth.

'_I am a Tekkaman, and I waste my abilities doing nothing,'_ she narrowed her eyes in disapproval, hardly noticing the man gesturing towards her. '_This mission is so worthless. But maybe…'_

"I was wondering…"

'_If I use my Tekkaman powers,_ _I could make him squeal out the answer.'_

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight," the man said nervously.

"What?" the girl blurted, her thoughts broken by his unexpected request. "Oh…"

A brief pause ensued, and the head scientist looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he shook his head.

'_If I used my powers, I would blow my cover,'_ she thought. '_But this… this is an opportunity.'_

"Well, it's kind of sudden," she laughed nervously, noticing the man's lips twitch.

"No, I understand," he nodded. "I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not like that," she smiled, seeing his head perk up. "When can you pick me up?"

* * *

Standing on the high plateau overlooking the damaged city below, the portly mechanic only shook his head. This was the third city the Radam forces had attacked. Disfigured cadavers of soldiers and Primary Bodies lay sprawled about on the dirt. The power of the Region military was waning fast. Honda turned his head to peer at the youth standing several meters behind. Okita was looking off to the side.

"I don't understand," Honda cleared his throat. "Radam's methods are very different this time."

"You're referring to the first war?" asked the boy.

"During that time, we fought mostly against buggers and several Tekkamen," Honda answered. "Now, Radam is using Primary Bodies in their main forces. Is there a shortage of buggers?"

"Somewhat," Okita said. Honda had his back turned, and a small smile crept across Okita's lips.

"You still haven't told us exactly how Delta is going to bring about a cross-continental war," sighed Honda, turning to look at the boy. "How are we to stop her if neither you nor Seline can help?"

"I guess we can't do anything until Blade arrives," shrugged the youth. "When is he coming?"

"In a little over a week, I hope," Honda said, turning back around to face the city. "None of this would have happened had he been here."

'_Maybe,'_ Okita smirked, grabbing onto the handle of his concealed knife. '_But this is largely happening because your so called savior lives on this planet.'_

"Radam have always been the problem," sighed the old man. "They're the reason why there has been so much strife. They're the ultimate cause of why so many children had starved."

"I suppose," came the reply, and the boy slowly walked up towards the man while keeping his hand on the hidden blade. "But do you think they are the only reason?"

"No. We humans do many of these things to ourselves. We often end our own existence."

'_Maybe this planet is truly better off without you,'_ the boy thought, noiselessly pulling the knife from its sheath. He paused as the man sneezed, but Honda continued to look ahead. With a sly smile, the boy pulled his arm back and thrust it forward, aiming to bury the metal into his victim's backside.

* * *

"Dr. Fuchida, give me a status report on the project," the man said. "We're short on time."

"Yes, General, we're analyzing more of our data now," said the scientist to the official on the video screen. "And we've made significant progress. It will only be a matter of days now."

* * *

The boy gasped in surprise, for the blade could not penetrate the man's skin. Without hesitation, Honda spun around and grabbed the boy's wrist. Okita was stunned, and he grunted as he struggled against the seasoned mechanic's firm grip. He used his other hand to free himself, but Honda grabbed it as well.

"Kid, did you really think I'm so naïve? Using a knife to take me out… I wasn't even looking!"

"Wearing hidden armor?" the boy spat. "You set me up. You planned this out."

"Of course," the mechanic replied. "And now, I've got you."

"Guess again!" Okita yelled, doing the only thing he could think of doing. He lashed out his right foot, making hard contact with the side of the man's left knee. Honda grunted loudly as his knee buckled. As his weight pulled him down, he jerked down both arms, thus pulling the boy's wrists down as well. The knife in Okita's hand scraped the boy's thigh, causing him to yelp in pain. He let go of the weapon, and it fell harmlessly to the dirt. Okita's leg then gave way, and he collapsed to the ground. Honda fell on him.

"Get off! Damn, you're heavy!" the boy spat, struggling as the other man held his wrists firmly. Honda flinched, the blood rushing to his face as he glanced down at the youth. He flared his nostrils.

"Now, you're going to reveal your crystal," the old man said sternly.

"Fat chance!"

"Take it out now!"

"I don't take orders from a fat bastard!" Okita growled with a defiant expression. Honda scowled, releasing his right hand from the boy's left wrist. He quickly thrust it forward, grabbing the boy's throat.

"We may often seem jolly, but fat bastards don't always turn the other cheek."

Okita opened his mouth as wide as he could, trying to gasp for air as his eyes grew wide.

"Murdering humans is a sin," Honda growled. "But the Lord says nothing about killing Radam."

The old man began to squeeze. It was not long before Okita's face began to lose its color.

'_Bastard…'_ the boy cried in his mind as his body began to quake. His lungs screamed for the oxygen they desired, and he could feel the grip on his throat getting tighter and more menacing. Okita looked up at the man's eyes, filled with anger. The boy could contain his pain no longer. He weakly generated his yellow crystal in his right hand, and Honda quickly knocked it away from the youth.

"Excellent," Honda nodded, releasing his grip and rolling the boy over on his stomach. He brought the boy's wrists together behind the youth's back and cuffed them. Okita's mouth remained open, breathing incredibly hard as his lungs seized the oxygen-rich air. Honda then grasped the yellow crystal.

"You," glared Okita after several moments. "You were seriously going to kill me."

"As if you're innocent," came the amused reply. "Now, you're coming with me."

* * *

Pavlocheva stood up and stepped forward. The enemy had already taken control of several of their bases, and the weapons contained in those bases were of deadly accuracy and potency. If they were to be used against the military, it would mean serious trouble. The General quickly paced back and forth in his room, contemplating the situation and its outcome. It had been over a week since the destruction had started, and his men were being slaughtered by the dozen in the recent battles.

'_Have the Space Knights been disabled already? They've showed no resistance.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as a lieutenant appeared at the door, his face pale with worry.

"Sir, please come to the mission room…"

* * *

"You better watch your back," rasped Okita, trying to stick his face through the prison bars.

"Now that I have your crystal," Honda smiled confidently, "what are you going to do?"

"They'll come for me," the boy threatened. "And when I'm free, I'm going to—"

"Cry and complain?" taunted Honda, ready to exit the prison chambers.

"No, that's what you'll be doing when I air drop you into a fat farm."

"Watch your mouth, kid," the old man warned. "Or else my patience will run very thin."

"Probably the only part of you that'll ever be thin," the boy smirked.

"Oh, so you want to talk like that, do you?" Honda narrowed his eyes, walking towards the cell.

"That's right, beach-ball," Okita chuckled. "Look at you, rolling your blubbery ass over here."

"How original and mature," the old man shook his head. "Can't think of anything better?"

"I'm just a kid," the boy returned, flashing his teeth at the man. "Who says I'm grown up?"

"I don't know how many kids your age take part in attempted homicide."

"I don't know how many adults your age eat five hamburgers for lunch and crap six times a day."

"Too bad you produced your crystal in time. I could have put you out of your rotten existence."

"At least I exist, unlike your imaginary girlfriend. Is she a cow like you?"

"No use talking with such a juvenile," scowled Honda, his face scarlet. The man turned to leave.

"Aw, just tell me one thing," Okita goaded. "Whose breasts are bigger – yours or hers?"

* * *

Pavlocheva watched in silence. The footage displayed the launching of missiles, headed for military and civilian targets in the neighboring Region. It would only be minutes until the weapons reached their destinations. His men desperately attempted to contact the military leaders of the Region in question, but before proper communication could be established, several of the missiles delivered their hellfire on the cities they struck. The General closed his eyes upon witnessing the fireballs erupt from above a metropolis.

* * *

"His wounds were extensive, so it's not too surprising he hasn't woken up yet," the doctor said, examining the young man's body that lay on the infirmary bed. "But his brain has remained comatose."

"When do you suppose he will wake up?" one of his nurses raised her eyebrow.

"Well, given the state of his body," the physician turned to look at her, pausing. "I don't know."

The nurse only bit her lip as she continued to look at Dead End, resting peacefully.

* * *

Finding salvation only in the dim light that shone by his side, the large man continued his vigil. He patiently sat by her side, folding his hands as he uttered a prayer. He was never one to be very religious; his childhood had been spent focusing on science, academics, and intense physical training. His busy schedule hardly left any room for worship, yet that was not the true reason. He had seen too much suffering, enough so that he had been convinced that no divine being watched over him or anyone else. Yet, seeing her prostrate form only brought grief to his soul. A small, but simple, prayer was the only way he could assuage the sorrow in his heart.

"Lord, I ask this not for me, but for her," he whispered, closing his eyes. "For all she has done for us, please help her."

The man whispered to the amorphous deity, bringing his hands to his forehead. Moments passed as the light next to him flickered, just as it had been for the past few hours. The man opened his eyes, sadly looking at the wires that connected her to life support. He slowly stood up and placed his palm on her forehead, bringing his face closer to hear the soft breathing that came from her. Frowning, the man brought his lips upon her forehead, only to awkwardly withdraw seconds after.

"Pull through, Natasha," whispered Goliate, taking her hand as he sat down again.

* * *

'_Are you really that slow?'_

The voice forced the man to open his eyes. He had fallen asleep again on the console.

'_Is your technology so primitive that it takes you this long to return?'_

The man didn't even bother to glance around; he knew the voice's source was not aboard.

'_You tricked us,'_ the man whispered to the disembodied person.

'_Wasn't it obvious?' _

'_You killed my wife,'_ his jaws hardened.

'_She was an obstacle.'_

'_You Radam ended her life as if it was nothing. I'll find you…'_

'_I'll make sure that you do.'_

'_What do you want from me?'_ he raised his hand to the glowing crystal outline on his forehead.

'_Everything.'_

'_Who are you?'_ his thoughts yelled in his fomenting mind.

'_Wrong, Aiba Takaya. The correct question is… who are you?'_

'_You think this is some sort of humorous game?'_

'_No, this is anything but. I didn't plan an invasion of Earth for mere amusement.'_

'_Then what are you after?'_

'_They say that a man is a result of his memories… a collage of his past.'_

D-boy only narrowed his eyes, tightening his fist as he laid it softly on the console before him.

'_If this statement bears any truth,'_ the voice turned serious, '_you're nothing but an empty shell.'_

'_You think you can get away with being cryptic?'_

'_You think you can get away with rejecting your true family?'_ it rasped. '_With rejecting us?'_

'_I'll annihilate you before I become anything close to Radam.'_

'_Wrong,'_ the feminine voice purred. '_You'll submit to me before you realize it.'_

Aiba Takaya bore a scowl, digging his nails into his palm as the ethereal laughter faded.


	9. Punishment

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 9 - Punishment**

'_Honda, get a hold of yourself!'_ the man whispered in his mind. It had been years since he had been insulted so harshly. Although the culprit was only a youth, the words that had shot from his mouth made their sharp scratches on the emotional wall of stability in his mind. Honda grit his teeth in frustration, for how could he let such a child's comments agitate him so greatly? His head began to throb even harder.

"He's just a boy," he told himself, tightly grabbing the top of a chair as he leaned on it. "I should not take what he said to heart. He'll say anything to irritate me… But I can't stop thinking about it…"

"… _You beach-ball… fat bastard…"_

"Who cares what he said?" he assured himself, seeing his knuckles white. "Yes, he's immature."

"Something bothering you?" her voice asked as _she_ entered the room.

"I-it's nothing, Milly," Honda sighed as he turned to face the young woman. "Minor stuff."

"You look shaken," she frowned, awkwardly touching his shoulder. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm okay, yes, thank you," the man nodded, tightening his fist. "How are you and Neilus?"

"He's taking a nap, along with the baby," she answered. "By the way, where is Okita?"

* * *

The boy allowed the bars to take the full force of his weight. Sticking his arms between the metal cylinders that barricaded him from freedom, the youth spit his wad before sighing and leaning his forehead against the steel. He had spent the past several hours cursing for having been so careless. How could a deft assassin like himself be caught so easily and foolishly? Raze and the other Tekkamen would laugh at him; there was no way he would call for their help. He would be the laughing stock. He wouldn't even tell his mother, who had sent him to the Space Knights in order to cause trouble from within, about this.

The youth leaned his chin on one of the horizontal bars and glanced at the guard seated nearby. The man maintained a steely-eyed stare on him, observing any suspicious behavior with utmost scrutiny.

"Sir," the boy said politely, hoping to play that card. "How long am I going to be kept in here?"

The guard responded with nothing, merely narrowing one eye.

"The quiet type, huh?" Okita chuckled. "You know, you shouldn't be so stiff all the time."

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't think I can escape like this anyway," the boy smiled. "You might as well relax."

The guard snorted, only to nod as a message played in his earpiece. A shrill beep-like sound was heard, and the guard stood up to open the steel door to the hallway. Okita's nose twitched as a young woman entered. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and she carried a sleeping baby in her arms.

"You've got some guts coming down here, Miss Milly," Okita smirked, looking at the child.

"I should be fine as long as you don't Tek-Set on me," she chuckled, stepping towards his cell.

"Shinya is doing well as always, I presume?" the boy smiled at the infant.

"He's one terrific child," she cuddled the baby warmly. "He could be your role model."

"I'm sorry if I'm not the epitome of an angel."

"Why did you deceive us?" the young woman asked him. "Hurting old Honda."

"The fat bastard?"

"Well… the nice old man."

"I don't think choking a kid is being very nice."

"You did try to kill him."

"That's because I'm Radam," he shot back, narrowing his eyes. "You better learn that."

"But you don't seem to have a mind parasite," she returned, and the boy raised his eyebrow in surprise. "We ran several tests on you when you were asleep. We analyzed your anatomy, and there appears to be no critter in that thick skull of yours."

"Just because that junk isn't in my head doesn't mean I'm not Radam."

"But you have the freedom of choice," replied Milly, looking into his eyes. "It hasn't been taken away from you."

"What do you know?" he snapped back. "My freedom is not yours to grant."

"All I'm saying is that you are not being forced. All the choices you make are yours alone."

"Why are you preaching to me with all of this mature mumbo jumbo? I'm only a kid."

"Maybe on the surface," she returned, turning to leave. "But you've grown up fast. You're not a child anymore, Okita… You can choose your future. Remember that."

The boy only raised his eyebrow, watching the woman smile warmly before making her exit.

* * *

Seline glanced through the observation window, looking at the young man who remained in his state of invalidity. His defeat at the hands of Raze was evidenced by the systems still attached to him that kept him breathing. The girl only shook her head, and the doctor patted her on the shoulder. With a sigh, she turned her head away, only to gasp thereafter.

"Are you okay, Seline?" the physician asked, looking concernedly. The girl stared hard at Dead.

"It's… it's nothing," the girl whispered, turning her eyes away. Before the doctor could ask her any further questions, the girl made her way out the door.

* * *

"Well, since you asked," the man said, finishing the food in his mouth. "I was recruited into the Allied Military upon receiving my doctorate from Tokyo University. I had written stellar papers, some of which had been recognized by the foremost people in my field. Five years ago, the military acknowledged my work and offered me a position I couldn't refuse."

"So how did you end up being the chief scientist of Xyla?" asked the young woman, taking a bite.

"Just worked my way up," the man grinned. "Shattered the glass ceiling, so to speak."

"I'm very impressed, Dr. Fuchida," Seline looked into his eyes, and he nodded shyly.

"You can call me Ichiro," he smiled, wiping his lips with his napkin. "No need for formalities."

"Well, Ichiro," Seline nodded, gesturing towards a waiter. The man had taken her to one of the classier restaurants in the local, small city. It was far away from the cities that had already been attacked by Radam, and its relatively smaller populace helped it from attracting enemy attention. The waiter came by and poured the sophisticated liquid into their cups.

"Cheers to your success," she said, raising the glass of wine in front of her. The scientist, dressed in a stylish suit, chuckled as he raised his cup. The two casually downed their drinks after the toast, and Seline smiled at him warmly.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?" he cleared his throat.

"Well, I did some research—"

"Oh, no, I know about that from your files," he interrupted, smiling. "I want to know more about, you know, you. For example, what do you like?"

"A good drink," she smirked, pouring more wine into her cup. "And a person to drink it with."

Fuchida Ichiro only chuckled as they took down their second drink of the night.

"But seriously," she started, "I like a man with vision. A man with passion for what he does."

The scientist felt the blood rush to his face. He was slightly embarrassed by her forthrightness.

"Well, the last time I checked my résumé, passion and vision were listed at the top," he laughed.

"You certainly have a humble sense of humor," she smirked back, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"I've been told. Excuse me for one moment," he said, wiping his lips and standing up.

Seline nodded as she watched him head for the restroom. Without even checking to see if anyone was looking, the woman casually brought his cup towards hers. She placed a miniscule packet between her index and middle finger, and she proceeded to pour wine into his glass. Rubbing her fingers together, the small packet breached, spilling its powder-like contents into the drink. Seline finished pouring the wine and proceeded to pour one for herself.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," he said, returning to the table. "Thank you for this."

"The pleasure is yours," she smiled, handing him his glass. "After all, you're paying."

"You mean we're not going to split the bill?" he asked quizzically. Seline raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding with you," the man chuckled, sitting down as he brought the drink to his lips. Seline laughed as she casually took her own drink, savoring its taste. Soon after, Fuchida called the waiter for the check, and the two headed out of the restaurant towards the scientist's car.

* * *

Before him lay a reddened ground, littered with the bodies of soldiers and Primary Bodies alike. Wraith snarled, waiting for the drops of blood to roll down his visor before he commenced his next assault. The Tekkaman studied his lance, caked with scarlet and fragments of human internals that had lodged themselves in its notches and intricacies. It brought him a feeling of satisfaction – murdering those who had taken away his freedom when he was a mere human. He, too, was one of the many who had suffered at the hands of the military, and nothing could make him forget his plight. A grin appeared on his face upon witnessing a squad of armored units jump from incoming helicopters. They reminded him of what he once was and who he used to be.

'_Yes, the army indeed has an abundance of Sol Tekkaman units,'_ he thought, only to hear the screams of Primary Bodies as the intense shelling from the units gunned them down. The heart of the war had already approached – the slaughter of Primary Bodies and humans alike was the end goal. There was reducing sentiment to be felt upon the death of an expendable, brainwashed soldier.

Sounds of explosions, lasers, and gunfire permeated the air as Wraith returned his focus to the battle occurring before him on the front lines. Refreshed from his brief respite, the Tekkaman launched himself towards the military forces, intending to redefine the meaning of murder. Soldiers once again shrieked as they were brutally cut open by the Radam warrior. Many collapsed to the dirt, whispering a final prayer while cursing their fate. Wraith growled as he dismembered the Sol Tekkaman units, watching as pieces of the men crashed to the ground with sickening thuds. The men of the military cried out as their friends and countrymen sacrificed their lives in vain. Those who tried to escape met a similar fate.

"Justice to the oppressors!" Wraith announced to his followers. "Evil has been conquered here!"

The Primary Bodies cheered as the remaining soldiers surrendered. Another base had fallen.

* * *

Seline waited for the effect to kick in. In the minutes prior, she had insisted on coming back to his residence. The man had begun to feel slightly drowsy as he drove back, but he had thought it was purely due to a lack of sleep. He had offered to drive her back to the Space Knight Command Center, but her persistence convinced him to let her in his modest house. Subsequently, the girl had led the woozy man up the steps and towards his bedroom, and she had laid him out over the covers.

'_Any time now,'_ she whispered as he lay prostrate. She gently crawled on top of him, rubbing her body against his as he looked into her eyes. The man realized his vision was beginning to distort, but the feeling of calmness that permeated his brain brought peace to his nerves. He felt the woman's lips touch his, and he sighed as he prided himself in his success as a date.

"Oh… oh, Seline," he said happily, feeling the world begin to blur. "I'm… I'm yours."

She continued to toy with him as the minutes passed, waiting for him to be fully under her control.

"Ichiro, tell me that you love me," she purred playfully, bringing her lips towards his face.

"I…" he smiled, unaware of what was occurring, yet ignorantly blissful and free. "I love you."

"Do you really love me?" she persisted in her seductive tone.

"Yes…" he sighed as she planted her lips on his again. "I… I really love you."

The girl ran her finger along his hair and stroked his cheek, giving it a slight tickle.

"If you love me," she narrowed her eyes as she started her gamble, "will you tell me about Xyla?"

"Xyla…" the scientist trailed off, trying to think hard for a moment. "I can't… say…"

"Oh, you can tell me," she urged, slowly sliding her hand across his chest. "You love me."

"I… I love you," his mouth opened in a large smile as he paused for several moments. "Xyla… love you… I'll tell… about Xyla… I love… you…"

* * *

The boy opened his eyes, only to hear the guard open the heavy door to the prison hallway. Slouched in his corner of the cell, the youth cared not for standing up and receiving his most recent guest. He patiently waited as the heavy footsteps made their way towards his cage, and he yawned as he saw his visitor place his face close to the metal bars in order to peer into the darkness of the confinement.

"Welcome back, porky," chuckled the boy, drawing a slight scowl from the other.

"What did Milly tell you?" the man ordered in a gruff voice. "Did she get through to you?"

"And why is that your business?" came the reply. "Nosing around in people's affairs."

"I ask again, what did she tell you?"

"You know what's the real problem in this world?" the boy sighed. "It's fat bastards like you."

"Stop changing the topic. Besides, you're hardly anybody to be talking about world problems."

"Every time you stick that fourth helping into the cave you call your mouth," the boy sneered, "does it ever cross your mind that children out there are starving? That they'll do anything to get even a morsel of your crumbs, let alone a full meal?"

"Milly thought you were grown up, but apparently you're still a juvenile at heart."

"I bet you haven't," the boy continued his tirade. "You're stealing all of their food… their lives."

"I've earned my nutrition with my hard work," the old man started to get annoyed.

"You call that garbage you eat nutrition?" Okita laughed. "Your physique shows otherwise."

"I may be overweight," Honda straightened his shoulders. "But I'm proud of who I am anyway."

"Yeah, that's the spirit," the boy said sarcastically. "Stay proud while thousands starve."

"You're talking as if you had nothing to do with their suffering, you Radam."

"Radam provides its people with care and nutrition. Nobody is left hungry. There is an order."

"An order of servitude and destruction," Honda added.

"An order of society and a guarantee of survival!" the boy returned. "Radam lives for a purpose, and it sustains those that believe in that purpose."

"And you don't think humans live for a purpose?" Honda barked. "That they have no goals?"

"Sure you have goals – financial goals," Okita narrowed his eyes. "It's these greedy ambitions of humans that produce fat whales like yourself while third world children eat scraps of moldy food. When was the last time you thought about feeding everyone? At least Radam does that much."

"Radam destroys those that aren't strong enough for its Tek-system," Honda shot back.

"At least those poor fellows are put out of their misery very quickly."

"And if these bars weren't here," Honda narrowed his eyes, "I would put you out of yours."

"So was that your purpose in coming here?" Okita chuckled. "Beating me up for calling you fat?"

"I've taken enough of your taunts and ridicule," came the eager response. "But you deserve a solid thrashing for your lunatic ideas, not to mention attempted murder. It's punishment – old fashioned style."

Honda nodded to the guard, who pressed a button on his small control panel. A buzzing sound was heard, and the cell door smoothly slid to the side, leaving no barrier between the mechanic and the boy.

"Take the rest of the night off," Honda ordered the guard, who happily obliged and left the area.

Okita bit his lip as he slowly rose to his feet. The elder man had a sly smile on his face, and he bumped his knuckles together as he tightened his hands into solid fists. The boy slowly backed away.

"You would hit me when I'm injured?" the boy asked, pointing towards the wound on his thigh.

Honda snorted as he took another step forward. The cell door closed behind him.

"Come on, man. You know I can't punch through all that blubber of yours," Okita protested.

"Just one solid hit should teach you the lesson you need."

"Why don't you join us?" Okita changed his tone. "You'd receive a damn good liposuction."

"Bribery won't reduce your sentence," smirked Honda, reaching out and grabbing the boy's shirt. With a twist of his body and a heave, the old man hurled the youth towards the opposite wall. Okita cried out as the pain from the impact went through his person, and he fell to the ground. He looked up, only to see the chief mechanic slowly walk towards him. Using his weakened strength, Okita got to his feet and lunged for Honda's head. Yet, Honda raised his large arms and caught the boy in mid-air. With a grunt, he threw him down hard onto the concrete floor, and Okita again yelped in pain.

"Bastard!" the boy growled, only to feel a loaded kick to his gut. His mouth opened wide, but no sounds of pain could be uttered from his throat. Okita doubled over, trying his hardest to contain the pain to his midsection. Blood trickled from his mouth, and he could feel his strength fading quickly.

"Here is your lesson," grinned the mechanic, reaching down and grabbing the boy's throat. Okita gasped as Honda pulled upwards, making him rise to his feet. Pulling his arm back, the old man belted the boy just under his eye. Okita felt his cheek split, and more of his blood covered Honda's knuckles. Okita's vision began to blur, and the blackness started to fade in. With a cry of victory, Honda laid in a massive punch to the child's stomach. He then let go of Okita's throat and watched as the boy collapsed to the floor, trembling from the pain.

"I'll kill you…" the boy weakly rasped, struggling to stay conscious. Honda unbuckled his belt.

"And now, for the finale," the old man chuckled, his eyes twitching as he licked his lips. Years of repression solidified into the rush in his head as he removed his belt and unzipped his pants. Yes, he would truly deliver punishment to this sinner, and he would gain the pleasure for which he had been seeking for so long. Okita's eyes grew wide in terror as the man approached him, and the boy backed away in fright.

"A man can imagine his girlfriend for only so long," purred Honda, examining the youth.

Blood dripped from the horrified boy's mouth as his backside pressed against the wall.

"You will do just nicely," Honda paused, frowning. "I suppose my breasts really are bigger."

No other person was present to hear the shrieking coming from inside the cell.


	10. Xyla

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 10 - Xyla**

_The next morning…_

The elderly man moaned as he stretched his arms and legs. His skull was throbbing, and he placed his hand on his forehead. What had happened last night? He shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember; yet, only faint images passed through his mind. It just seemed so muddled. However, Honda could not shake the feeling that something was wrong… that something was in fact very, very wrong.

Letting out a sigh, he realized the necessity for brushing one's teeth in the morning. The foul stench from his mouth rebounded off the sheets above and entered his nostrils. Throwing off the covers, Honda climbed out of bed, his breathing slow but steady. He trudged into the bathroom and observed the tired, wrinkled face in the mirror. Then, he noticed the bits of dried blood that were stuck on his forehead.

"What the…" he whispered, looking more closely. He stopped, the fuzzy images reappearing.

"Oh no …" he said to himself, quickly opening the medicine cabinet and rummaging through the vials. He finally grabbed the translucent orange bottle and noticed that it was empty. His face lost color.

"Please, no…" he pleaded, widening his eyes. "What did I… do last night? The last thing I recall was that boy ridiculing my weight. I came upstairs after that and tried to forget about it… but after that?"

Honda placed his palms against the sink. So, the boy had made fun of his size and weight. Had that triggered something within him? The old man could not help but feel he had done something horrible.

He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face several times. He peered in the mirror.

"No, I must be imaging things… I couldn't have done anything," he said nervously, looking again at the empty medicine bottle. "And I better get this thing refilled before something really does happen."

Honda proceeded to perform his morning duties. Afterwards, he slowly fitted on his uniform and headed towards the Command Room. Seline was already working away at a console, waiting for him. The old man smiled warily as he approached her. Yet, he almost jumped upon seeing her turn her head towards him. The grin on her face slowly turned into a frown while her eyebrows contorted.

"Good morning, Seline," he nodded, clearing his throat.

"What were you doing last night?" she startled him with the question. His heart skipped a beat.

"Why do you want to know?" the man asked nervously.

"Why won't you tell me?" one of her eyes narrowed. The man began to feel sweat on his palms.

'_Does she know something?'_ he thought, rubbing his hands together. '_Did I…? No, I couldn't…'_

"Personal matters," answered Honda, breaking the silence. "I could not be bothered."

"Well, then at least check your voice messages," she shook her head in annoyance.

"Now, wait a second," the man said, raising his voice. "You shouldn't talk to me in that tone."

"Oh?"

"I deserve some respect, especially from youngsters like you," he asserted, tightening his jaw.

"Even when…" the girl blurted, only to stop herself. Honda tightened his jaw.

"Even when what?" he said tensely, his heart beating anxiously.

"Even when youngsters like me have exactly what you're looking for?"

"What do you mean?" he eyed her as he rubbed his fingers together.

"I thought you wanted to know about a little project called Xyla," she smirked.

"I do… You're kidding me," he exhaled in relief, relaxing his hands. "You know about it?"

"A lot more than I knew before," she said. "Care to know what it really is?"

* * *

"This has gone too far!" the man stated angrily over the view screen. "It's gone out of control."

"I couldn't agree more, General Duque," General Glieff Pavlocheva replied to the Region General of Europe. "It's a blessing that they haven't attacked our headquarters yet, but they have secured far too many bases and have begun the crossfire. Our computer systems are causing missiles to be fired in return for those approaching us, and more and more is slipping through our fingers by the day."

"Your missiles have struck our lands as well, Pavlocheva," Duque glared. "This is an outrage!"

"We're working as best as we can," Pavlocheva muttered. "We will fix the systems soon."

"I hope so, General, for your sake," Duque said. "But yes, our first priority is defeating Radam."

"Those Primary Bodies could be destroyed if it weren't for those Tekkamen that lead them."

"The use of conventional weapons is not affecting them in the least bit," Duque nodded, his facial features even more tense. "Those Tekkamen destroy our missiles and bombs before they can do damage to the Primary Body forces. If our conventional weapons are being rendered useless, I suggest that we use—"

"No," Glieff shook his head. "We can't do that. The use of nukes won't be effective!"

"I can hardly believe my ears, Pavlocheva," Duque raised his eyebrow. "You were always a proponent of nuclear weapons, and now you back down in the direst of circumstances?"

"There will be much more destruction than we can estimate, and nukes don't affect Tekkamen."

"Unfortunate, General Pavlocheva," Duque cleared his throat. "I thought you would approve."

"Have patience, Duque," Pavlocheva stated. "Xyla will be ready soon… very soon."

"Are you sure that this Xyla will be effective?" the European General narrowed his eyes.

"Effective enough that you can keep your nukes at rest," Glieff assured. "Just give us due time."

* * *

"My God," whispered the engineer, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he sat down.

"It's nearing completion," Seline said gravely, looking at him seriously. "They may use it soon."

"You said there's only one working sample of it so far, right?"

"Yes, but once that sample is polished, they can make much more if it," she explained.

"I can't believe the military would actually go through with this!"

"They won't, once I steal it," she said with a thin smile.

"Steal?" he blurted in surprise, his face red. "Are you out of your mind? The security will be—"

"I know," she nodded, interrupting him. "But I've come up with a plan that will work."

"I think it's a bad idea," a new voice interrupted. "You'll get us all into deep trouble."

The two turned towards the man as he stepped into the room from the hallway outside.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Neilus O'Toole said sheepishly. "But it's a good thing I listened in."

"You're worried about yourself?" Seline frowned. "How it'll make you look bad if I'm caught?"

"Don't you think that's important for me to consider? After all, I did get you the job," he raised his eyebrows. "Besides, your only job was to find out what it was, not take the thing."

"I'll be saving millions of lives, if not more," she scowled. "Or don't you care about that?"

"I care, but I don't like such impulsive behavior," he said in a low tone. "Stealing top-secret projects isn't exactly easy, especially not for an amateur like yourself. You're not even a trained spy."

"Maybe," she said, tightening her jaw. "But I've already made my decision. I'm doing it."

"No way, lady," Neilus said sternly, crossing his arms. "You better not go."

"There's a perfect distraction heading their way," she said back, standing up. "I'm not going to pass up this opportunity, regardless of what you say."

Seline turned around and walked several steps towards the door, away from a vexed Neilus.

"Then tell me one thing," Neilus grated. "What will you do if they catch you?"

"Give them a surprise," she fired back, walking out of the Command Room. Neilus turned to look at Honda, and the man only returned a shrug. Neilus only shook his head in disbelief; the girl had crossed the line. He would not allow himself or the Space Knights to get into trouble for her impulsiveness.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Seline continued to work on her tissue cultures in the research lab. Dr. Fuchida had visited her an hour prior, saying that he appreciated the date and that he would like to do it again. He had not mentioned the night or the events after the restaurant, for that matter. He seemed to be in good spirits, and that was good news for Seline. The girl focused her thoughts back on the present as she checked her watch.

'_Any time now,'_ she told herself.

* * *

The Primary Bodies marched towards the hidden building. Their leader hovered several meters away, leading them towards the facility. As if they had no conscience of their own, the armored humans trudged forward, content with obeying the warrior they called "Master." It was not long before tanks and a legion of troops amassed in front of the base. The stage had been set for another battle, but this time, the fate of a top-secret project, the last trump card of the military, was at stake. Over a dozen buggers that circled above waited patiently for the order from their commanding Tekkaman. Within moments, laser fire erupted, and the battle had begun.

* * *

Seline remained hidden in her room, waiting for the other frenzied scientists to execute their emergency escape procedures. So far, everything was going according to plan. Researchers and other personnel were running through the hallways. Some were heading to man their positions; others were fleeing for their safety. Her lab coat making her relatively indistinguishable from the rest, the girl quickly disappeared into a crowd of hurrying researchers that passed by.

As the battle outside raged on, the girl inside quickly broke off from the group and headed down another hallway. Several personnel gave her questioning glances, but they paused for mere seconds before again heading off to their intended destinations. The young woman continued through the corridors, inwardly smiling. How ironic it was, she thought, that people were so calm and collected when working on their deadly weapons, but when it came to Radam attacks, they had become so frenzied. Her mind shifted to her task at hand as she turned a corner.

'_If I remember what Fuchida said correctly, the sample is kept in a secure vault,'_ she thought to herself. '_The vault is kept on a secret basement floor. For low-level personnel like me, the elevator won't let me stop on that floor. I'll have to get into the elevator shaft and break into the floor myself, with force.'_

* * *

"Primary Bodies have begun to attack there," Honda commented, looking at the view screen.

"So that was the distraction she couldn't pass up," Neilus sneered. "Well, it doesn't matter now."

"I can't believe you did what you did," Honda shook his head in disbelief. "Why did you do it?"

"You'll thank me," the man turned towards Honda. "Both you and I are now off the hook."

* * *

Seline grunted as she pried open the doors to the elevator. Looking down at the dark, empty shaft below her, she leaned forward, dropping into the abyss. The orange crystal in her hand flashed for a brief moment before radiating a bright luminance, and Seline burst forth once again from her crystal casing as Tekkaman Tyara. Turning her head to her right, she witnessed the doors of a floor pass by her.

'_Seven more to go,'_ she smiled to herself.

* * *

Raze remained hidden as he watched his loyal servants do battle with the facility's defense forces. Slaughter on both sides had again proceeded, with laser fire and explosives being exchanged. The stench of battle urged the Tekkaman to intervene, but the conditions of the situation forced him to restrain himself.

The being continued to watch silently, ready to strike at the right moment.

* * *

'_This is it,' _Tyara lodged her lance between the sliding doors, trying to pry them open with her gnarled, armored fingers. The doors were of an unexpected weight, but that would in no way stop her from achieving her mission. With a grunt, she pushed them apart, enough for her body to get through. Her lance clattered to the floor, only to tilt backwards and fall down the elevator shaft. She could hear the clanging sound it made as it knocked against the walls.

'_Wait, this is too quiet,'_ she realized, looking at the empty corridor ahead. '_Nobody's here.'_

The girl silently took a step into the hallway, stopping as she saw a bluish ceiling light flash.

'_This armor is making too much noise,'_ she shook her head. Quietly de-transforming, she slipped down the deserted corridor and headed towards the supposed location of the vault.

* * *

Pavlocheva stepped into the hidden room, getting the attention of the man sitting behind the desk.

"Sir, about Xyla," the General said. "Someone is attempting to steal it."

The man only nodded.

* * *

'_Finally,'_ she came to the end of the blue-lit, twisted corridor. '_I think this is the place.'_

Keeping her backside up against the wall, she observed the large, steel door that loomed in front of her. Unsure about whether she would have enough strength to open it herself, she kept her crystal wrapped in her fingers. The hallway was dead silent, and the only noise came from the humming behind the vault door. Seline quietly tiptoed towards it, making sure that she could hear even the slightest of possible noises. Inching forward, she reached out and touched the key-panel next to the door.

'_I can't believe he gave me the highest clearance code,'_ she thought. '_How careless.'_

Entering the code, she pressed a green button to finalize it. The girl held her breath. The small screen on the panel began to flash several colors, and Seline looked on anxiously. Finally, a green light appeared, and she relaxed her shoulders.

'_Oh no,'_ she thought, grimacing as the vault door made a grinding noise as it slid, culminating in a thunderous sound upon opening completely. Seline quickly placed her backside up against the nearby wall. Making sure that she heard no footsteps, she stepped into the unlit room.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. As soon as she set foot into the darkness, the green light immediately activated. The verdant luminance revealed everything – the chamber was shaped like an octagon. Its walls were lined with test tubes, some filled with clear fluids and others with colored liquids.

At the center lay a cylindrical platform that stood at four feet.

'_This… This is Xyla,'_ she looked in curiosity. A modest-sized, transparent cylinder stood vertically embedded in the top of the center platform. It was filled with a purplish fluid that continued to slightly bubble within its confinement. The ends of Xyla's container were made of metal, and the top of the cylinder possessed a Biohazard label. Seline slowly bent down, her eyes staring in awe at the active fluid sloshing around inside.

Returning her attention to the task at hand, the girl observed several notches at the bottom of the cylinder, which were used in clamping the item to the platform. Moving her eyes around the platform, she searched for the release mechanism. Within seconds, she found it. She watched, pleased, as the clamps slowly moved away from the cylinder, freeing it from its bindings. A thin smile spread across her lips as she touched the item with her bare hands, and she slowly lifted it out of its resting spot. The girl carefully held the one-foot long cylinder with her left hand, admiring its contents one more time.

"It does look amazing, doesn't it?" a voice chuckled from behind her. Seline's head snapped up.

* * *

"So what happens to her when she's caught?" Honda asked, raising his eyebrows.

"They'll give _her_ a surprise," the man smirked, and the mechanic shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

"Just turn around now," the masculine voice instructed. "Slowly… there you go… slowly."

"You…" Seline spat as the man's face came into view. "I should have known."

"Did you think you could get away with it so easily, Seline?" he chuckled, raising his gun. Surrounding the man were four guards, all dressed in black and aiming their laser rifles directly at the young woman's body. The man stepped forward, keeping his weapon aimed at her forehead.

"The only reason it seemed so easy," he flashed a smirk, "was because we made it easy."

"You set me up, Fuchida," she said, holding the cylinder close to her.

"Why, naturally," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I've had my sight on you all along. Why a cabinet member from the old government would send somebody so eagerly was beyond me. I was suspicious from the start, and now I've got you with your pants down – just as I did that night."

"You remembered…" she whispered, taking a step backwards. "I thought you were…"

"… Drugged?" he completed the sentence. "Unaware? Hallucinating? Totally out of it?"

Seline narrowed her eyes, her heart beating rapidly. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, yes, I was drugged," he confessed, nodding. "But not enough so that I wasn't cognizant."

"You told me all that confidential information about Xyla to see if I would actually break in…"

"And voila, you did!" he tightened his grip on his pistol. "My suspicions proved to be correct."

"How did you know that I was going to break in today?" she asked, keeping her crystal hidden.

"Aside from the dozen silent alarms you triggered," he explained, "we received a tip-off."

"You knew everything," she grated, giving him a menacing look.

"As always," he gloated. "Now, I want you to put down the cylinder and then raise your hands."

"You're not going to have it," she returned. "I won't let you take it back."

"Oh?" he asked amusedly. "And how are you possibly going to do that, my sweet Seline?"

The girl stood silent, thinking furiously hard as she stared at the barrels of the rifles aimed at her.

"I'll release Xyla…" a sly smile spread across her lips. "… Right here."

* * *

'_How long is this going to take?'_ thought Raze, growing impatient as the battle raged on.

* * *

"My God," whispered Neilus, observing the battle being televised on the view screen. Honda looked up and swallowed hard before wiping the sweat from his forehead. The man felt slightly light-headed, not to mention uneasy. It was not the battle itself that was bothering him; rather, it was another feeling. Along with the added stress of Seline's mission, the portly engineer could not control his anxiety.

"I'll be back shortly," Honda said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"What?" Fuchida blurted, taken aback. "Have you gone mad? You know what will happen!"

"You think I'm mad?" she shot back. "You're the one that created this thing!"

"It's in the best interest of our planet!" Fuchida returned, his hand trembling slightly.

"You're only interested because it may get you a promotion in the military," she grated.

"How dare you," the head scientist rasped, tightening his jaw. "Insulting me as if you are—"

"Stop stalling," she cut him off as she smirked. "Tell your men to lower their weapons. Don't oblige, and I'll break this thing open myself. It won't be long before the flesh-eating microbes inside this jar spread through this entire facility."

Fuchida gave her a menacing scowl before signaling the guards. The men lowered their weapons.

"Gullible idiot," she muttered, activating the power of her crystal. The men dove to the floor as the orange comet shot past over their heads. Fuchida cursed upon seeing the form of Tekkaman Tyara race down the hallway and turn into another corridor. The men quickly got to their feet and attempted to follow the thief. Fuchida grunted as he stood up, his eyebrows knotted in a glare.

'_Why wasn't I told that she could Tek-Set? Damn her, now I have no other choice!'_ he whispered, activating the small gray crystal embedded in the chain around his neck.

* * *

Tyara burst forth from the facility, pausing in the air to witness the bloody conflict taking place just outside. The two armies had already mixed, their members engaged in the most brutal of combat. Primary Bodies viciously swung their variegated lances while their human opponents retaliated with plasma fire. Seline could not help but watch as an eye was continually exchanged for an eye, as blood was exchanged for blood. The death of a fallen comrade only inspired others to seek revenge. Such was the bloodlust of battle… and the hearts of men.

"Seline!" a voice called out from behind her. The girl turned, only to witness an armored being hovering several meters behind her. It was of a grayish color, and its body was slim. Although it was definitely more evolved than a Primary Body, it didn't seem to have the physique of a full Tekkaman.

Tyara gave it a hard look, recognizing the voice that had spoken from behind its mask.

"Fuchida?" she blurted in disbelief, holding Xyla close to her. "You can Tek-Set?"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," he gloated, firing himself towards her. "Give it to me."

"Like hell I will!" she returned, avoiding him. "How did you get the ability to transform?"

"Maybe if you drug me, I'll actually tell you," he chuckled. "Now hand it over!"

"I'm not giving you the bio-terror you created in this jar," she grated. "It will kill humans!"

"It will kill Radam as well," his voice boomed. "Seline, this is our last hope! This is our trump card, our only way to defeat the enemy! Why can't you see that? Don't deny humanity its survival!"

"Survival?" she hollered in surprise. "You'll only bring about its extinction!"

Before Fuchida could respond, Seline fired the thrusters on her back, only to stop immediately.

"It's you," she whispered, looking hard at the Tekkaman that had appeared in her path.

"My dear, dear Seline," Raze snorted, flashing his eye. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Didn't your mother tell you that stealing was bad… and a crime?"

"Tekkaman Raze," her voice spat as she slowly backed away. "Why the hell are you here?"

"You're right," he chuckled. "What poor manners I have – I should have known better."

"You always amaze me with your—" Seline grunted as she felt someone knock harshly into her back. The girl let out a cry as the cylinder slipped from her hands and headed for the ground. Fuchida congratulated himself for his strategy and dove downwards, catching Xyla in his hands. Raze looked on in interest and watched as Tyara turned towards the gray being that resembled a Tekkaman.

"Now I've got it!" Fuchida gloated, wrapping his arms around the cylinder. "I win in the end."

"You idiot!" Seline barked, lunging for him, but the man got out of the way. "You're going to…"

"… Use it, and the human race will be victorious!" the scientist grinned from behind his mask.

"I didn't know that they were having a bargain sale," Raze chuckled, gripping his lance, "where they were selling discount Tekkamen."

"You're calling me a 'discount Tekkaman'?" Fuchida narrowed his eyes, holding Xyla closely.

"You see anyone else around here that fits the description?" Raze returned, moving closer to him. "Now, you're going to give me that little toy you have in your hands. Maybe Seline here wasn't competent enough to secure it from the military, but believe me, I am more than qualified."

"You better wake up if you think I'm going to hand it to you," Fuchida returned, backing away. "Seline, please… distract him!"

"Now suddenly I'm your best friend?" Seline spat, getting ready to intervene. "Why should I?"

"If it gets into their hands, the effects could be disastrous," he returned. "You know that!"

'_Come on, Seline,'_ Fuchida pleaded in his mind. '_You know those mechanical microbes can be reprogrammed to target only humans. If they do that, we're finished. Please, Seline, help me here.'_

"You think that Seline will buy you enough time so that you can hide your little potion?" Raze chuckled, gliding slowly towards the hovering gray half-Tekkaman. "She's nothing but a failure, and an idiot like you is putting all of your faith in her lacking abilities."

"You bastard," whispered Seline, blasting towards the Tekkaman. Raze chuckled as he appeared above her and smashed his foot onto her backside. Tyara grunted from the impact, only to notice Raze speedily push her towards the ground. Seline screamed as she hit the dirt, spraying dust around, and she lay unmoving. A stunned Fuchida looked on, not utilizing the time to escape. Raze fired upwards and appeared before the frightened, gray armored being.

"You see what I was saying?" Raze said, extending his hand. "Give it, and I won't hurt you."

"No… no way… you'll never have it," Fuchida protested, starting to charge the cells on his arms.

"A Voltekker?" Raze said bemusedly. "From a discount like you? Don't get me started!"

With a growl, Raze plowed into the gray Tekkaman. The energy the scientist had been gathering quickly faded away. Fuchida yelped as the cylinder containing the deadly microbes plummeted towards the ground, and Raze looked on in satisfaction. Before allowing it to shatter open on the dirt, Raze dove and caught the fluorescent cylinder in his hands.

"NO!" Fuchida yelled, blasting himself towards the Radam. Raze turned to see the approaching insect, and the Tekkaman quickly re-gripped his lance. Fuchida cried out shrilly as Raze drove his weapon through the scientist's leg, unable to have previously imagined the level of pain he was suffering.

"Now, to finally get you off my back," Raze grated, revealing the blaster cells on his body.

A red beam burst out and enveloped its shrieking victim in a vice of fire. Raze chuckled as the smoking body of the half-Tekkaman crashed to the dirt. The scientist cried in pain, unable to bear his burns.

Moments later, Raze ordered his followers to retreat. The buggers circling overhead gently landed on the ground, allowing the remaining Primary Bodies to climb inside. The military soldiers watched helplessly as their comrades' murderers took off for the sky, unscathed and unpunished. The shroud of darkness had once again spread over humanity's eyes – it would take a true savior to restore its sight.

"No… Xyla… is now theirs… Damn you… Seline…" Fuchida whispered before passing out.

* * *

His face flushed, Honda leaned forward as he gripped the metal bars of the cell. Peering inside, he saw the defiant, yet frightened look of the young occupant. Neither exchanged a word. Sweat appeared on the man's forehead as the fleeting, fuzzy images of the previous night once again flashed through his mind. Faint moaning sounds of pain and humiliation softly echoed in his ears. The mechanic tightened his jaw.

'_No, I couldn't have…'_ thought Honda, turning away and slowly walking. '_I didn't…'_

The guard gave the old man a curious look. Honda pulled several bills out from his pocket and handed them to the guard, who at first hesitated, then accepted them with a nod. He would keep quiet now.

'_If I don't control myself, it'll happen again,'_ Honda shook his head, '_and I'll be caught for sure.'_

"Old man… I'll kill you…" were the last rasping words he heard before making his exit.


	11. Savior's Return

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 11 - Savior's Return**

_Nine days pass…_

The isolated battles that had sprung in the seven Regions of the world had evolved into a global war within days. Faced with weapon fire from other Regions, militaries around the world proceeded to retaliate with their own artillery. Some of the missiles fired and bombs dropped were the responsibility of Primary Bodies who had usurped military bases. In other cases, the armed forces were responsible. The seven Regions had plunged into an intercontinental war, and the ground was caked with the blood of humans and Primary Bodies alike.

The Radam Warlady, Delta, was pleased with the progress. Everything was going according to plan, and it would be mere moments until her target was to arrive on Earth. Her thoughts returned to the humans that were destroying one another – yes, they were serving their purpose quite well… and in the end, a new order would emerge. Imagine what Blade would feel upon witnessing such chaos…

"It is as I had envisioned," gloated Delta in dark delight. "The bloodlust of battle has spilled into the hearts of men throughout the planet. Darkness has emerged through the cracks of their weakened will, only to envelope their souls and enslave them to the gods of sin that devastate their existence."

"Huh?" blurted Raze, quickly covering his mouth as he continued to kneel before her.

"Nothing wrong in sounding over-the-top apocalyptic from time to time, is there?" she chuckled, gesturing for him to rise. The human form of Raze rose, his eyes looking up to her as she stood on her dais.

"It's statements like those that make me concerned about your health, My Lady."

"You mean my mental health."

"Well," Raze turned slightly red. "You've hardly ever left this ship."

"Don't you think I could leave if I choose to?" she questioned with a thin smile.

"Perhaps, but I still do grow concerned," he said, stepping slowly but closely towards her.

"It would be wise if you kept your distance," Delta narrowed her eyes.

"My Lady…" he whispered in disappointment, stopping short but staring into her red eyes.

"You are my servant, nothing more," she grated. "It would serve you well to remember that."

"I understand, your Highness," he bowed his head.

* * *

"Honda, it's been well over a week now," Milly said exasperatedly. "Why can't I visit him?"

"He's become too dangerous," the engineer said, forcing himself to look into her eyes without flinching. "That boy you call a grown-up made another attempt at my life soon after you talked with him. You and Shinya were lucky he didn't hurt you when you went down there."

"What did he try to do?" the young woman probed. "He had no weapons… and no crystal."

"His entire body is a weapon," Honda explained, his palms getting sweaty. "He's a hazard."

"Against a strong man like you?" she narrowed her eyes. "Then show me your scars."

"Now, Milly," his voice strained. "Have you forgotten that you're a guest here?"

The young woman only stared at him, narrowing her eyes. He was obviously hiding something.

"I'm sorry, Honda," she sighed, turning around. "I shouldn't have asked so many questions."

Honda realized the rapidity of his heartbeat as he saw her exit the room.

* * *

The nurse watched the girl as she put her hand on Dead's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"If you were awake," she sighed, subtly shaking her head, "we could have beaten the enemy."

After the debacle with Xyla, Seline kept mostly to herself. Some time after Raze had retreated, Tyara had regained the strength to stand up. She then called for medical attention for the defeated scientist, who was immediately taken into emergency care. Using the opportunity to make her exit before she could be arrested, the girl had taken to the sky. It was not long until she reached the Command Center, where she was greeted by a surprised Neilus and an equally surprised Honda. Although she had an inkling that it was Neilus who had tipped off the military, she decided not to point fingers. After all, it didn't matter at that moment – the military's pseudo-biological weapon was already in the hands of Radam.

The only thing in question was what they would do with it.

"If you were awake, I wouldn't have to fight the enemy alone," she whispered, bringing her lips towards his. The nurse raised her eyebrows, eyeing the young woman who shared an intimate moment with the comatose man. The nurse only shook her head and closed her eyes in an effort not to watch.

"Seline?" a voice interrupted the moment, and the girl's head snapped up. "Oh, I'm terribly—"

"No, it's okay, Milly," Seline sighed, her face flushed as she wiped her lips.

"I could come back another time," the older woman offered as the nurse walked out of the room.

"No, it's fine. Come in," the girl said, relaxing her shoulders. "So, what's up?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Raze silently stood nearby as Delta continued to stare outside of one of the ship's windows. The familiar-looking vessel, which she had observed when they had crossed paths in space weeks ago, appeared within view. It slowly approached from the distance and would soon pass the moon, unaware of her ship's presence. A thin smile spread across her lips.

"At last, he is here!" she declared. "He really took his sweet time, didn't he?"

"Then shall I begin preparations for his arrival?" asked Raze, eager for the long-awaited moment.

"Why, of course," Delta purred. "It would be rude of us not to give him a warm welcome."

* * *

"I don't think this is the best idea," Seline muttered, walking down the corridor. "Honda is—"

"… Hiding something from us," the elder woman confessed, turning a corner. "Something big."

"And you think it's got something to do with Okita?" came the reply, and other lady nodded.

"Honda isn't letting me visit the kid," Milly answered. "I want to know why… Here it is."

The two women turned another corner, stopping at a large metal door that served as an entrance to the prison area. Seline raised her eyebrows, and Milly nodded. The younger woman shrugged as she held her orange crystal in her hand. Within moments, Tekkaman Tyara was reborn. The armored being reached forward and easily destroyed the lock on the door. Milly nodded in approval.

* * *

Propping his feet on the console, the old man planned to take a short rest before resuming work.

"Now what?" sighed Honda, observing a red blip appearing on the view-screen. Cursing, he placed his feet back on the floor and pressed a button on the console, thus zooming in on the area in question. His eyebrows remained still, only to form a scowl upon achieving a sudden realization.

"A break-in at the prison area?" the man grumbled, immediately standing up. "Milly…"

* * *

"What are you doing?" the guard yelled upon seeing the woman enter. "You can't be here!"

"Oh, yes she can," replied Tyara, stepping through the door. The prison guard stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing hard as the armored being stepped towards him. The guard lowered his gun, refusing to offer resistance. He knew that they had tripped an alarm and that he would be receiving backup soon.

"Now come with us," said Milly, beckoning towards the guard, who obliged. "Take us to Okita."

The guard, swallowing hard again, nervously nodded and trudged down the lighted corridor. Milly turned to her right and left, observing the empty cells that remained in darkness. She looked down at the floor below, observing its shine as well as its smooth texture. The guard soon stopped in front of a particular cell on the left, and Milly and Tyara peered in.

"Where is he?" whispered Milly. The cell itself was completely dark, save for the dim lighting coming from the hallway. The guard stood still, his body tense. He was anxious to get out, for he had no clue as to what the boy would say. He had not expected that people would break-in in order to see Okita.

"Turn on the light inside the cell," ordered Milly, and the guard hesitated. "Turn it on!"

"Okay," he nodded, reaching to the panel on the wall next to the bars. The lights inside flickered.

"My God," Milly gasped at the sight. Thin streaks of blood painted the walls of the enclosure, and evidence of violence was obvious. What shocked her the most was the sight of the battered boy huddled silently in the far corner of the cell, hugging his knees. Various cuts and bruises were present on his arms, and his clothes were tattered. His lips had been gashed, and there was some bleeding from underneath his eye. The boy was awake but remained quiet. Milly stared into his eyes, only to see nothing but emptiness.

"My god, what happened to him?" whispered Seline, stepping towards the bars. "Look at this…"

The guard remained silent, knowing that it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Well…" Milly pressed, turning towards him. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"I don't have a clue," he said, trying to keep his voice firm and his eyes from wavering.

"So now you're a liar?" the elder woman glared. "Or is somebody making you stay quiet?"

"The boy is vicious," the guard snapped, regaining his composure thereafter. "That's all I can—"

"If all you can do is lie to us," Seline spat, stepping towards him, "then at least open the bars."

"Well… I…" the guard stammered as his body fidgeted.

"NOW!" Tyara barked. The guard stiffened and obliged reluctantly.

* * *

"Our entire unit is ready, sir," the head guard said, nodding at the chief engineer. "Men, let's go."

Honda accompanied the group of security personnel as they made their way to the prison area.

* * *

Just as the bars began sliding out of the way, the guard felt a sharp pain to his head. Seline smiled underneath her mask as the man crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Milly gave the other girl a questioning look, and Seline only shrugged in response before de-transforming. The older woman took several cautious steps into the cell, her eyes focused on the unmoving boy whose eyes stared into nothingness.

"Okita," she whispered, stopping in front of him and kneeling down. "What happened?"

The boy's lips twitched slightly before his eyelids blinked. He offered no response.

"Okita, we're here for you," Milly said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. The boy winced.

"Tell us what happened to you," Seline said, holding her crystal as she knelt beside Milly.

The boy remained silent, his eyes focusing on a solitary point behind them. Seline sighed.

"Who did this to you?" Milly pressed, her voice revealing concern. "Was it Honda?"

"He looks as if he doesn't know we're here," Seline commented, waving her hand in his face.

"Let's get him out of this corner," Milly suggested. Seline nodded, placing her crystal on the ground and standing up. Milly did the same, and the two ladies each placed a hand underneath his thigh and one behind his back. With a grunt, they lifted him off of the ground by several inches and carried him towards the center of the cell. They placed him gently on the floor, only to hear him wince before he resumed staring off into space. Milly carefully eyed the boy's tattered shirt and frowned. Bending down, she lifted it, only to cover her mouth in shock.

"Wow," Seline blurted, raising her eyebrows. Linear burn marks streaked across the skin on his chest, abdomen, and back. The marks were of a dark red color and appeared to be very painful. Milly bent down again, looking directly into the boy's eyes. The woman slowly shook her head, her throat tight.

"You were whipped," she whispered, reaching out and touching his hand. He didn't respond.

"Belt marks, or something like that," Seline said, examining the wounds etched in his skin.

"Okita, you don't have to remain silent," Milly said. "There's no shame in telling us who did this… this cruelty. What happened to you was inhumane, regardless. Please tell me who's responsible."

The boy's eyes remained unmoving, only to look upwards to the hallway in front of the cell.

"Milly!" Honda barked, remaining still at entrance to the enclosure. "Seline!"

"Can you explain what's going on here, Honda?" Milly turned to face him, narrowing her eyes.

Several security personnel gathered around the chief engineer and aimed their guns at Milly.

"Y-You have no authority to be here!" Honda stammered, his eyes showing fear.

"Ten days ago, this boy was in good health," Milly started. "How did he get like this?"

"What did you do to him?" challenged Seline, seeing the nervous expression on the man's face.

"He's vicious," Honda carefully responded, earning a sharp glare from the boy. Milly saw this.

"Is he so vicious that he's the one with the scars, while your skin is free of marks?"

"I thought you were a friend of mine, Milly," Honda muttered. "Why such compassion for him?"

"This isn't the first time, Honda, and you know it," she shot back. "I thought you'd changed."

Honda began to feel his heart beat even more rapidly as the sweat gathered on his forehead.

"I could arrest you for trespassing, so I advise you to keep your mouth closed," he said, his throat tightening as he gestured to the guards. Milly only narrowed her eyes, choosing against speaking further. Honda held his breath, somewhat terrified, and he looked down at the boy, who kept staring icily at him.

"This kid is too dangerous and cannot be trusted," the engineer asserted. "Come out here now."

Milly and Seline slowly raised their arms in the air and stepped outside the boundary of the cell.

"Close it," Honda ordered, and a security guard pressed the appropriate key on the button panel.

Okita continued to glare silently at the man who had humiliated him and taken away his dignity.

"You still haven't answered my question," Milly reminded him. "What did you do to him?"

Honda only glared at her, his concentration cut off by a message coming from his communicator.

"_Sir, I need you to come upstairs. The Argos is arriving,"_ the voice of the comm. officer said.

Thankful for the well-timed distraction, Honda gestured towards the personnel.

"Escort these two ladies back upstairs, and make sure that they stay there," he instructed, earning hard looks from the women. "D-boy's arrival is crucial, and I need to make sure nothing goes awry. Also, fix this metal door they broke through, and strengthen the lock."

"And take him to the infirmary," Honda gestured towards the guard that Seline had knocked out.

Milly and Seline frowned as the guards led them towards the exit of the prison area. Honda stayed several feet behind, making sure that they wouldn't do anything unexpected. The man peered into the cell, taking in a sudden breath upon seeing the glowering youth sitting inside. Honda quickly turned his head forward and walked towards the exit. Milly and Seline paused as they heard the rasping whisper that came from within the cell. The overweight mechanic held his breath, hoping that the boy would reveal nothing.

"Old man…" the youth's voice echoed into the hallway. "… I'll kill you."

* * *

D-boy sat silently in the commanding chair, a seat that had once been occupied by his wife many weeks ago. At the navigational controls below were the three pilots. Hayato, Goliate, and Anita were all prepared for the final segment of their journey. The planet Earth was well within view, and they had just passed the moon not too long ago. Yumi was strapped in one of the passenger seats, her facial expression morose. The solemnity of the atmosphere pervaded the room, and it was a while before someone spoke.

"Decreasing velocity," said Hayato, his face showing concentration. Several seconds passed.

"Velocity decreased," reported Goliate, and Hayato let out a small sigh. '_So far, so good.'_

The ship continued on its way, and D-boy's heart beat harder than usual. He remained calm.

"Wait," Goliate noticed the meter on his console. "Hayato, our speed is still decreasing."

"What do you mean?" asked the young man, turning to look at the other. "I didn't touch it."

"Well, it still is!" Goliate said back. "Raise the speed or else we'll be outrun by a snail."

D-boy moved his eyes towards Goliate, noticing the relaxed expression on the man's face.

"Increasing velocity," stated Hayato, pressing several buttons on his console. "There you go."

The boy reclined in his chair, licking the side of his teeth with his tongue.

"Negative," Goliate shook his head, drawing everyone's attention. "Velocity is still decreasing."

"Stop joking," muttered Hayato, moving towards the large, built man in order to get a closer look.

"I'm serious, kid," Goliate pointed to the figures on his screen. "We're slowing down."

D-boy's sense of uneasiness morphed into one of fear. He widened his eyes, feeling the outline of the emerald crystal on his forehead. The man bolted to his feet, his hand covering the burning sensation just above his eyebrows. Hayato and Goliate turned to look at D-boy's gritted teeth and contorted eyes.

"Radam," whispered Takaya, startling Yumi. The girl slowly reached for one of her seat straps.

"What the hell?" blurted Anita, pointing to a large dot that appeared on her console. D-boy stared at her console display, only to turn to the main view screen looming in front of him. As if they had appeared out of nowhere, crackles of electricity sparked around an object floating in the Argos' path. The spiny bolts of blue soon faded, revealing a large vessel. D-boy immediately recognized it.

"A Radam probe-ship," he blurted, his mouth agape. '_Just like it happened with the first Argos!'_

"That's why we've slowed down," Hayato shook his head. "They've got us in a tractor beam."

'_What the hell is going on?'_ D-boy's eyes twitched, his fist clenched tightly.

"Sir, our velocity has decreased to zero!" a stunned Goliate reported. "We can't move!"

Without warning, a barrage of plasma blasts shot forth from Delta's ship, slamming into the energy shields that protected the Argos from immediate detonation. The bridge shook violently, and the people inside grunted as the vibrations jarred through their bodies. Another round of laser fire erupted, eating into the shields and decreasing their levels significantly.

"Shields are weakening!" Hayato reported in a worried tone. "Attempting to return fire."

"No, wait!" D-boy gritted his teeth as he removed his glasses. "Don't waste our energy."

"What do we do?" pressed the boy, seeing his commander pause before answering.

"Yumi and I will go outside and take out their weapons," D-boy instructed, turning to the girl.

Yumi gave a slight but affirmative nod. D-boy turned towards the rest of them.

"Set the control for automatic pilot, including the landing sequence," he instructed. "I want the three of you to get on your fighter crafts and escape from this ship. Goliate, take Natasha with you and go directly to Earth. Anita and Hayato will rendezvous with Yumi and me outside."

"Roger," nodded Anita, and D-boy and Yumi headed for the airlock.

"Stay safe, Yumi," Hayato called out, and the girl turned around, reciprocating the wish. Before long, Takaya and Yumi entered the airlock and called forth the power of their crystals. Goliate watched as two crystalline streaks, one green and one pink, flew away from the Argos towards the Radam vessel.

"Hayato, Goliate, get Natasha onto Beta craft," Anita said. "I'll set the automatic pilot."

"Our shields are depleting by the moment," Hayato responded. "Will you have enough time?"

"Plenty," she gave him a wink. "Now get going!"

* * *

Without a shred of hesitation, Tekkaman Blade raced towards the cannon guns mounted on the Radam ship. He cursed as the weapons fired another round of ammunition, further damaging his ship's protective shields, and the guns lit up yet again to release their power once more. Blade flew directly into the path of the cannons and revealed his own on his pauldrons.

"You bastards," he growled, firing an emerald blast from his shoulder cannons. He watched in anticipation as the beam speedily headed towards the guns, but he yelled in surprise as a red crystalline beam smashed into his. A white explosion ensued. Blade grunted as he was knocked back, and he cursed to himself as he closed his shoulder plates. The whiteness soon faded, revealing the undamaged guns.

"Welcome back to Earth, Tekkaman Blade," a voice echoed from the figure standing atop the Radam probe ship. "It's an honor to meet such a… great man."

"Radam," Blade grumbled, gripping his lance tightly. "Show yourself."

"Gladly," the voice replied as its owner fired its thrusters and lowered himself from the ship. The bluish colored Tekkaman slowly came into view and hovered several dozen meters in front of D-boy. Takaya narrowed his eyes and looked hard at the fierce armored warrior before him. He was distracted as another Tekkaman appeared by his side, but he let out a sigh of relief upon recognizing that it was Yumi.

"Who _is_ that?" she asked, focusing on the warrior that remained silent but patient.

"A great adversary," the Tekkaman answered, flashing a scarlet eye. "One you'll never defeat."

"What does she call you?" D-boy fired back, using the stall time to prepare himself for battle.

"Raze. It means to demolish… to utterly destroy all that is in my path… including you."

"And your Warlady," Takaya returned. Ready, D-boy fired the thrusters on his back and charged towards the enemy. Raze gripped his lance, ready to defend his master. Blade roared as he tried to skewer Raze, but the Tekkaman strafed out of the way and swung around. The Radam thrust his lance forward, but D-boy spun and blocked the metal with his own.

'_If I can get past him,'_ thought Takaya, grunting, '_I can get to the ship… and to his Warlady.'_

* * *

Hayato climbed out of Beta ship and raised his eyes towards the cockpit. Goliate give him a thumbs-up, and Hayato waved. They had successfully placed Natasha securely within Beta craft, and Goliate was ready to head into space. The large man waited until Hayato climbed into his Alpha plane. They had decided that Hayato would emerge from the craft first so that any enemy attacks would follow him, thus allowing Beta craft to fly away safely. The only thing that remained was Gamma craft.

"Anita, hurry!" Hayato hollered into his comlink, feeling the ship shake again from another attack.

"_It'll take me a few more minutes," _her voice came over. "_You two head off. I'll be fine."_

"Just make it quick!" Hayato continued, climbing into Alpha. "Time's running out!"

"_I know,"_ her response came over the device. "_Buy some time for me out there."_

"You got it," he said, putting his com-link aside and switching on the power to his craft. He welcomed the sound of the engines roaring, and he smiled upon hearing the humming of the console. Hayato whispered a prayer before placing on his helmet. The large bay doors of the Argos II slid apart, opening the interior of the vessel to the vastness of space that lay ahead. Hayato paused in appreciation at the view for just a moment. Soon, his plane was ready for lift-off. Pushing on the throttle, the fighter plane roared forward and made its way into the vacuum of the heavens.

'_Any time, now,'_ thought Goliate, waiting for his craft to finalize its own checks.

* * *

The darkness had once again been restored to the cage that had now become his home. Unable to do anything else but simply exist, the boy inside let out a cynical grunt. Why hadn't he confessed the truth to Milly? She had seemed so concerned for him – why didn't he use the opportunity to accuse Honda of his sinful crimes? No, the boy did not want it to be resolved that way. The responsibility was solely his.

'_Only I will give him what he deserves,'_ the boy told himself. '_Nobody else… Not even mother…'_

Cursing to himself, the boy allowed the fatigued muscles in his body to relax. Still in the center of his dark cell, he slowly lowered his back to the ground, wishing to rest his battered body. The burn marks continued to singe, but he had learned to swallow his pain. No, he could not show his weakness. He could not reveal his suffering. He could not be weak, for the weak would die.

"To humiliate a child like that," he said, moments from the tragic episodes flashing in his mind. Unable to hold it within himself any longer, the boy felt the moistness in his eyes once again. He brought his hands up to his face, scolding himself for shedding droplets of pain. The youth tensed his jaw, attempting to halt the flow of emotions that was effusing from his face. Okita slapped his own cheek.

"Don't show your humiliation," he whispered, another tear rolling down. "Or else he'll see it."

He slid his hands across his face in an effort to wipe away the evidence of emotional suffering.

"What kind of man are you?" he covered his face with his palms. "What kind of monster?"

Biting hard on his lower lip, the boy tried to stop his mouth from quivering. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. Despite the cries of protest and humiliation, the old man had ignored his pleas. His only concern was satisfying his sick pleasures, and he would stop at nothing until he achieved it. The boy tried to push the memories out from his traumatized mind, only to fail miserably.

"God, help me," he whispered, allowing his arms to fall onto the floor besides his head. To his surprise, his fingers brushed up against something. The boy frowned, only to slide backwards several inches. This time, his fingers could feel the entire object. It was sharp and defined, and it had a definite shape and symmetry to it. Okita grabbed it with his hand and brought it to his face.

"What?" he whispered, looking upwards at the object and admiring its shape as it gave off a soft, orange glow in his palm. The glow began to pulse softly, and he could feel the sensation on his forehead.

'_Seline's crystal,'_ he thought. '_Yes, she had left it on the floor… Did she forget to pick it up?_'

As he stared at the glowing gem, his tears began to gradually subside.

"Old man," he rasped, his lips quivering. "You're dead."


	12. Racing against Time

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (First Saga)_**

**Chapter 12 - Racing against Time**

The girl cried out as one of the plasma blasts hit her square in the abdomen and knocked her several hundred feet out of the way. Yumi, in the form of Tekkaman Hiver, cursed as another shot flew by and slammed into the steadily weakening shields protecting the Argos. Firing her thrusters, she regained composure and headed towards the weapons. It was still too soon for her to use her trump card attack; she needed to save it as a last resort. For now, she steadied her lance, noting the guns charging up again.

"These things just don't let up! The shields won't be able to take much more," she worried.

As expected, the cannons fired another round of energy ammunition. Yumi twisted her body and swung downwards, making her sword cut through and absorb the firepower from one of the blasts. The girl was thrown back, pleased at rendering it useless. However, the other shot plowed into the shields.

"Anita, shields are gone!" Hayato yelled, steering his craft towards Yumi. "Get out now!"

"_I've put in the last settings," _she paused. _"Alright, I'm finished. I'm heading for Gamma ship."_

"Hurry!" he pleaded. "Goliate, you're still there!"

_"Commencing take-off,"_ the built man's voice replied over the transmitter. Hayato sighed as he turned his head, seeing Beta craft emerge from the Argos. Goliate's facial features remained tense as he piloted his craft several hundred meters away from the vessel. He turned the plane around, ready to circle about the Argos and head towards Earth. It was then that he observed three plasma blasts pass through the debilitated shield and crash into the side of the Argos. A fireball emerged from the area.

"It's taken a direct hit!" Goliate yelled, his heart skipping a beat. "Anita's still in there!"

"Anita!" Hayato shrieked into the transmitter. "Please! Get on Gamma and get out!"

* * *

The lady grunted as she was thrown hard to the metal floor. The craft had just taken a direct hit, and the interiors had shaken violently. Anita struggled to get to her feet amid the unstable environment, and she leaned against the wall. Placing her hand on the metal for balance, she reached for the door that separated her from the airlock.

_"Anita!"_ Hayato's voice came in through her com-link. "_Please! Get on Gamma and get out!"_

"Open, damn it!" she growled, slamming her fist on the door's console. "God damn it, open!"

Anita desperately pressed the button to open the door, but a red light flashed on the panel.

"No," she whispered, seeing that the doors refused to slide apart. "Open, damn you!"

The craft shook violently again from another attack, and Anita collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Yumi!" Hayato yelled, slowly piloting his craft towards the girl. "Take those guns out now!"

The girl nodded in response, scolding herself for having allowed several shots to get by her. The girl charged the cells on her torso, allowing the blue electricity to crackle around her person. There was no point in using the Reactor Voltekker, for the target was solitary and stationary. Hayato held his breath as the girl charged, and he turned his eyes towards the growing fire on the side of the Argos.

"Voltekker!" she yelled, firing the crystalline-pink energy beam from her power cells. As if in response, the guns charged and returned an especially large energy blast. Hayato watched as the attack smashed into Yumi's, and the girl gasped as her beam was cancelled. The guns powered up and fired a follow-up blast that plowed into the girl and knocked hard to the side.

"Yumi!" Hayato yelled, pushing forward on the steering and racing towards her. "Hang on!"

The girl lay weakly as the last remnants of the plasma blast absorbed into her armor. She felt the burns on her skin, and she lay still as she continued to float silently. Hayato got within reach, and Yumi weakly climbed aboard on top. Her boyfriend circled the craft around, ready to take out the guns himself.

* * *

The two warriors grunted heavily as their weapons of steel clashed again. Even though it was their first fight, it was clear to them that they were equals in all respects. Whatever Blade threw at him, he countered, and vice versa. Raze roared as he swiped his lance horizontally, but D-boy had lowered out of the blade's path. Takaya returned by swinging his lance upward between his opponent's legs, but the Radam deftly brought his lance down and used its midsection to stop the potentially fatal strike.

"Radam," rasped D-boy, once again feeling the chaos of battle. "I'll send you all to hell."

"That will be a problem, Blade," Raze returned. "Because we've already brought it to Earth."

Blade growled, charging again in an effort to gut his enemy, and Raze prepared to counter.

* * *

The lady once again got to her feet, her will unbending. She reached to the panel and once more pushed the appropriate button, but the door refused to open. Cursing, she placed her fingers between the sliding doors and grunted hard as she tried to pull them apart. No, there was no way that she would allow herself to die like this. It would be a death unworthy of a pilot.

"God, please," she begged, groaning hard as her arms ached from the strain. She saw her biceps and forearm muscles bulge as the heavy doors began to inch apart. The veins on her strong body became prominent as her heart beat hard in an attempt to flow blood to her working fibers. Anita shut her eyes in pain, not allowing herself to give in so easily. The doors slid apart another few inches.

* * *

"Now!" Hayato roared, firing his lasers directly at the cannon guns on the Radam ship. Yumi weakly watched on, her body still recovering from the damaging blast. Her lover looked on excitedly as his laser shots headed for their targets, but he soon exclaimed in surprise as the invisible shield surrounding the vessel soon absorbed the attacks.

"What the hell!" he cried out, firing a barrage of his arsenal. The result was the same.

"It's no use," Yumi whispered, trying to regain the strength to stand. "Think of something else."

"Damn them!" the young man pulled Alpha ship away before looking at his scope. "What! She hasn't launched yet? Anita, what are you doing? Hurry!"

* * *

_"Anita, what are you doing? Hurry!"_ his voice came through the com-link. Anita grimaced hard.

"Finally!" she grunted, her muscles aching but successful. She had moved the doors far enough so that she could squeeze by. Making sure that they didn't slam into her on the recoil, the woman tightened her calves and leapt through. She landed hard on the floor in front of her and heard the metal doors clang mercilessly together. Wiping the sweat on her eyebrows, the woman sprinted for Gamma craft. The ship again shook violently, and more sirens inside the vessel began to ring.

_"Anita, there's no time left!"_ Goliate's voice crackled. _"The fireball on port-side is massive!"_

"I'm there," she answered, racing into the cockpit of the craft and powering up the engines. The vastness of space lay ahead of her, and the only thing that hindered her from escape was time. The engines needed time to gather their energy, and it was running out quickly.

"Come on, damn it," she said, slamming her fist on the console. Her engines flared to life, and her rapidly beating heart kept her focused. Looking at the aft monitor, she witnessed a fireball bursting through the metal doors she had drained her muscles in opening.

"What the?" she whispered, noticing a small object whiz by in front of the opened gates. Yet, she paid no further attention as she received an affirmation from the computer. The fireball raced towards the craft, and Anita pushed hard on the throttle. The rear engines fired hard, lurching the craft forward. The stressed expression on her face turned into one of relief as the craft shot through the bay doors.

* * *

Hayato kept his eyes glued to the bay doors of the Argos, desperately praying for his friend.

"Hurry, please," he whispered, unable to blink for even a moment. The fire had already spread from the nose of the Argos towards its rear, where Gamma was to be launched. Within moments, the front of the vessel exploded, starting a chain reaction that led down its length. The young man held his breath, feeling the hard pounding from his heart. Seconds later, a small craft shot out from the bay doors, barely escaping the fireball that consumed the aft of the Argos.

"Yeah!" he yelled, clenching his fist in exhilaration.

"Anita," Goliate whispered in relief, only to open his eyes widely in fear seconds later. "No…"

The Argos exploded in brilliance, blinding everyone from its white luminance. D-boy paused his battle to witness it, his voice roaring in anger. Raze watched with delight as pieces of shrapnel violently ripped into a small craft that had been trying to escape the blast.

* * *

"No…" Anita whispered, feeling the blood that leaked from her forehead. "Not after all this…"

The woman lay her throbbing head on the console in front, unable to do anything as the craft spun out of control. She turned her eyes upward and weakly peered through the window, only to see a figure heading towards her. It roared in excitement, aiming its lance directly at the vessel as it approached.

"My friends…" she whispered, her vision starting to blur. "I'm so sorry… to let you down…"

Raze watched in anticipation as his comrade drove its lance directly into the ship's cockpit and tore through the entirety of the craft. Blade froze, stunned and horrified, as Gamma craft was cleaved into halves. The attacking Tekkaman circled around, witnessing his target explode in another fireball.

"ANITA!" Goliate shrieked, grabbing the sides of his head. "NO! ANITA!"

The murderous Tekkaman only chuckled before turning towards Beta craft.

* * *

"God, no," whispered Honda, his lips quivering as he watched the view screen. "Anita…"

* * *

"They're without their Tekkamen leaders," observed General Duque of the Europe Region. He had yet to use a nuclear missile successfully. The last time he had tried, one of the Tekkamen had cancelled the attack with its own beams. This time, however, there was nobody protecting the masses of Primary Bodies that had gathered in their clusters.

"Lieutenant, prepare the Blackbird for launch," he said to the man operating the console.

"Sir…"

"Launch it now," the general gave the order. '_Finally, we can wipe out these damn things.'_

* * *

"NO!" Goliate shrieked, watching the remnants of the fireball fade away. "NO!"

"Anita," whispered Hayato, his throat tight as moistness gathered in his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Amusing," snickered Tekkaman Wraith, firing himself towards Beta. "But hardly satisfying."

"Goliate, watch out!" Hayato yelled, piloting Alpha towards Beta in an effort to get in the way.

"I'm going to get that bastard!" the large man growled, ready to meet the Tekkaman head-on. However, he stopped short upon seeing a pink bolt appear in front of him. The energy dissipated, revealing Yumi's ready figure. The girl, recovered, tightly gripped her lance as she watched the oncoming threat.

"Out of the way, Yumi!" Goliate barked hoarsely, his fingers wrapping around the weapons control. "This bastard is mine!"

_"No!"_ Hayato's voice came through. _"You can't risk Natasha's life. Head back to base!"_

The built man clenched his teeth, removing his hand from the laser control in compliance.

"I'll get you one day," he growled, grabbing the steering in an effort to turn the ship around.

"Thank you, Goliate," whispered Hayato as Beta craft headed away. He turned towards the streaks of red and pink that smashed into each other before his very eyes. Yumi and Wraith engaged in their new battle, both slashing at each other viciously. The girl uncharacteristically boiled in anger, hoping to avenge her comrade by splitting her own opponent into halves. Wraith merely jeered at her attempts.

"So, you're one of D-boy's new breed, right?" the man chuckled, lashing out with his weapon.

"I won't forgive you for murdering her!" the girl blocked his lance and countered with her sword.

"Yumi!" Hayato boomed, noticing several streaks head towards them. "Look out!"

The girl turned her head in surprise, only to see three more Tekkaman head directly for her. She cried out as Tekkaman Curse plowed into her, knocking her several dozen meters away. Curse, Beast, and Ghoul fired themselves forward, brandishing their weapons. Stopping, the girl gasped upon noticing her approaching attackers. Her body tensed as she prepared to defend herself.

"Now, for the little flea that tried to run," said Wraith, blasting himself towards his target.

"No… Goliate!" Hayato watched the Tekkaman head for Beta craft, in the midst of entering Earth's atmosphere. Goliate watched the aft monitor in surprise, tightening his grip on the controls and clenching his jaw. If he could see correctly, it was the same monster that had just murdered his friend.

"You won't get me," Goliate growled, increasing his speed in order to avoid his pursuer.

"So you think you're a hotshot pilot, do you?" Wraith rasped. "Let me deflate that ego of yours!"

Gripping the controls tightly, Goliate felt the sweat on his face as he safely directed the craft through the atmosphere. He was forty thousand feet above the ground, and he had a long ways to go. The enemy Tekkaman began closing in, and Goliate jerked the steering to the side in attempt to lose him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wraith purred. "There's nowhere you can hide."

Goliate pushed down on the controls, trying a nosedive. The meter read thirty thousand feet.

"In school," Wraith said, hot on his tail, "didn't they tell you to slow down before a landing?"

The Tekkaman raised his eyebrows as the craft suddenly jerked further to the left.

"My, there sure are a lot of low-end pilots these days," the Radam chuckled, raising his lance for his upcoming strike. "The world will thank me for reducing that population, even if it is by just one."

With a roar, Wraith closed in on Beta, slashing its tail fins and driving his lance through its wing.

"NO!" Goliate roared, feeling the craft spin out of control. "NO!"

* * *

"Goliate!" Honda cried out, watching the craft plummet out of control towards the ground. Closing his eyes, he prayed that he wouldn't hear the sound of fire. The thunderous noise of the crash jarred his eyes open, and the man gasped. Moments of silence passed as the man held his breath, unable to control his drops of sweat. The view screen changed angles, showing the disfigured craft resting on a bed of sand, a smoking crash trail lying behind it. Honda begged the Lord that they were still alive.

* * *

"I told you to launch already!" Duque barked to the lieutenant sitting on his right.

"Sir, I've tried twice," a confused voice replied. "It refused again."

"What?" Duque responded in a low tone. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The computer is rejecting our request to launch, sir," the man reported. "I don't understand."

"Use the highest clearance code," the General furrowed his eyebrows. "We have to fire it now!"

"Negative," came the response, and Duque snapped his head towards him. "It won't let us."

"I can't believe this," General Duque whispered, uncrossing his arms. "This is impossible."

* * *

"I have to confess, Blade," Raze stopped to catch his breath, "I am impressed by your strength."

"You think your compliments will soften me?" grated D-boy, pausing before charging again.

The two resumed their vicious battle.

* * *

Yumi grunted as she felt the hard strike to her chest. The girl was knocked backwards, only to see another warrior appear above her and smash his fist into her face. Yumi cried as she felt the impact to her forehead, causing her to sail downwards. Beast smirked as she slammed her lance into the girl's backside, causing the outnumbered young woman to spin off to the side. The three Radam Tekkamen, Ghoul, Beast, and Curse, chuckled as they gathered in front of Yumi, who soon stabilized herself and bent over in pain. Her opponents all flashed their eyes red and aimed their pointed weapons directly at her.

"You know," Curse started, "you're not the challenge I expected you to be."

_'I have no choice,'_ the Space Knight thought desperately, catching her breath. '_I have to use it.'_

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the girl backed away as the shape of her transformation crystal enveloped her figure. Calling out the name of her attack, Yumi watched the thick beam from her Reactor Voltekker head straight for her three attackers. The Radam Tekkamen quickly fired their thrusters, splitting up in order to avoid being hit. Much to their surprise, the main beam stopped, only to split into three smaller beams that continued to pursue each of them.

"What the hell is this?" Beast called out, turning her head to see the energy chasing her.

"A special attack," said Curse, also doing his best to outmaneuver the beam. Yumi kept her mind focused. Beast circled around, cursing in frustration upon observing the attack following her again. Curse quickly jerked to the right, but it was of no use. The Tekkamen continued fleeing, and Yumi kept pushing.

"Ghoul, watch out!" yelled Curse, his teeth gritting as he saw his comrade unable to outrun the beam. Ghoul quickly turned his head, only to scream in pain as the energy barreled right into him. The Radam shrieked upon feeling the attack penetrate his armor, but his cries of agony died away as the entire upper portion of his body was vaporized. Curse roared in anger, and Yumi exhaled in relief.

"Now, for the two of you," she continued confidently, now having to focus on two enemies instead of three. Curse and Beast cried out as the beams gained on them. No matter how much they tried to evade, Yumi's attack stayed hot on their trail. Beast looked behind her again, noticing that the gap between the energy and her feet was only several inches. Yumi tightened her fist in confidence.

"Yumi!" Hayato called out, observing the thin trail that headed for the girl. "Behind you!"

"What?" the girl whispered, only to feel a hard object slam into the side of her head. Yumi cried out as her neck muscles stretched sharply. Her hidden attacker circled around and smashed his shoulder into her abdomen. Yumi doubled over and felt the blood slowly trickle from the side of her head. Within seconds, her Reactor Voltekker faded away, and her two targets paused in space, catching their breath.

"That was quite an attack you had there," Wraith feinted awe. "It almost wiped them out."

The Tekkaman reached forward and grabbed the girl's paining throat. He began to squeeze.

"But you were so stupid that you didn't even see me sneak up behind you," he said derisively.

Yumi felt the pressure increase on her throat, and she raised her hands up to his arm.

"S-stop," she whispered, feeling his grip getting tighter. Her entire body was in pain.

"And you call yourself a Space Knight," he spat. "An elf like you hardly deserves the title!"

The girl opened her closed eyes, seeing Beast and Curse approach her cautiously but angrily.

"Without that potent attack, you're nothing," Wraith growled. "You smear the Tekkaman name."

Flashing his eye, Curse floated next to Yumi and whipped his lance downward, cutting her leg.

"Now that we've stopped your ultimate move," he continued, "what are you going to do?"

Wraith chuckled, hearing her cries as Beast and Curse took turns pounding her throbbing body.


	13. Burnout

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (First Saga)_**

**Chapter 13 - Burnout**

'_As you can see, Takaya, there's nothing you can do,'_ the voice echoed in his mind as he felt his opponents metal clash against his own. Blade narrowed his eyes, ignoring the voice as he charged forward and swiped diagonally. Raze swung his lance diagonally but oppositely upward, parrying the blow.

'_Join us, and your troubles will end here. Refuse, and the nightmare will continue,'_ it continued.

"Why is your Warlady hiding behind your protection?" Blade spat. "She should face me alone!"

"You really are eager to destroy her, aren't you?" Raze returned. "Is it because you hate her?"

"She killed my wife," came the grating response, and Blade thrust forward with his lance.

"If I were in your shoes," Raze parried the blow, "I wouldn't grieve for a non-entity like Aki."

With a growl, D-boy fired the thrusters on his backside, shooting towards the man.

"How dare you insult her," the man rasped as the two deadlocked their lances.

"I have every right to insult your family," Raze growled. "Especially after what you did."

"What are you talking about?" D-boy retracted, backing away several meters.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Raze grumbled. "With that amazing memory of yours, you…"

"I didn't do anything to you _or_ your family, you liar," Takaya re-gripped his lance.

"Liar? Would you have called me that over ten years ago?" Raze rasped. "On that night when you raped my sister… and then murdered her in cold blood?"

* * *

Unable to cry out, Yumi tasted the blood in her mouth after Beast had socked her in the chest.

"Yumi," whispered Hayato, his eyes wide as he watched, frozen. He couldn't stand still anymore.

"It would be a pity to murder such a weakling," Wraith rasped. "Too bad it still has to be done."

Wraith released his tight grip on the girl and kicked her hard in the gut. Yumi cried out as she doubled over again, gasping for air as her lungs screamed for the oxygen provided by the interiors of her armor. Curse chortled, firing the thrusters on his back and aiming to skewer the recovering girl.

"YUMI!" Hayato yelled, pushing hard on the throttle and sending Alpha craft right towards them.

"What?" Curse turned around and moved quickly, evading the lasers that the oncoming craft fired.

'_Hayato, stay away from them,'_ choked Yumi, still trying to gasp for air. '_They'll kill you!'_

"Another incompetent," jeered Wraith, firing towards Alpha ship. The Tekkaman raised his lance and swung it downward, hoping to cut through the cockpit. Yet, Hayato pushed down on the steering, lowering the craft enough that his attacker missed cleanly.

"Not bad," nodded Wraith, watching Alpha turn around for another attack run. "Not bad at all."

Hayato pushed hard on the throttle again, blasting the ship towards his opponent. Wraith only chuckled, hovering still as the craft approached. Alpha began firing its lasers as it reduced the distance between the two, and the Tekkaman twirled his lance in order to deflect them.

"But now I've got you," rasped Wraith, ducking as the ship passed by overhead. Firing his burners, the Radam pursued the craft and split his lance in two. Holding one piece in each hand, he hurled them hard at the rear of the craft. The weapons cut into the aft section, causing a minor explosion. Hayato yelled as the ship careened out of control, and Wraith chuckled.

"Looks like I'm three for three," said the Tekkaman, his laugh soon turning into a look of surprise.

"If I go," Hayato said, trying his hardest to gain control. "I'm taking you bastards down with me."

The young man jerked the steering to the left, managing to direct the craft straight towards the Radam flagship. Unable to move, a hurting Yumi could do nothing but watch as Alpha ship directly headed for its new target in a kamikaze mission.

* * *

"Looks like the pilot is too eager to die," commented Delta, looking out the window. She could see the Space Knight fighter plane heading directly for her, and she shook her head in disappointment.

"Plague," she turned her head towards the human manning the tractor beam. "Catch him."

"My lady?" he asked in surprise, watching the craft approach closer and closer. "Why should…"

"He could be useful to us," she said, turning her head back towards the window. "Do it now."

The man nodded, pressing several buttons on his control panel.

* * *

"HAYATO!" Yumi screamed, her head throbbing as she tasted more blood on her teeth.

"KYAH!" yelled the young man she loved, ready to plow into the side of the ship. He was only several hundred meters away, and it was approaching fast. There was no way that he would allow them to escape unscathed, especially after what they did to Anita. He closed his eyes, ready to go up in flames.

* * *

Stationed nearby, several members of the local military unit raced towards the crash site.

"Be careful, men," the squadron leader told his troops as they approached on their jeeps. "It could explode, so act quickly if there are any survivors."

Within minutes, the two jeeps pulled up next to the smoking craft, and its men jumped out.

"Sergeant," one man said, examining the side of the craft. "These are Space Knight markings."

"Space Knights?" the leader replied, surprised. '_If they were damaged so easily, have we lost?'_

The sergeant stepped towards the craft, watching his soldiers extract a large, bleeding man from the cockpit. The soldiers quickly placed him on the ground, administering the proper emergency procedures before securing him to a stretcher. Other troops continued to search the ship.

"Sir, we've found someone else in the back," a man said. "Looks as if she was already hurt."

The soldiers proceed to remove the bloodied, comatose, young woman from her twisted position.

"Oh my God," whispered the sergeant, soon recognizing her face. "This is bad."

* * *

"How dare you accuse me!" Blade grumbled, his body frozen. "I would never do such a thing."

"Then I must be completely wrong, right? Even when I saw your damn face with my own eyes?"

"That's impossible," D-boy rasped, suddenly distracted by the oncoming noise. "Hayato? NO!"

"What the…" Raze blurted, watching the bluish fighter craft head straight for the flagship.

* * *

"DIE!" Hayato shrieked, only to howl as he felt himself being knocked upwards. His eyes snapped open in surprise, discovering that he had flown directly above the flagship, missing it cleanly by several meters. Not only that, the plane was dramatically slowing down on its own.

"What the hell?" whispered the young man, checking his gauges. Everything had gone to zero, and the panel shut down. Within seconds, the craft stopped moving, and it remained perfectly still in space. The boy checked his aft monitor, seeing that the flagship floated a hundred meters behind him. Slowly, he felt his craft being pulled backwards towards the ship.

"Damn them, they've got me in their grip!" he cursed, desperately playing with his controls. Seeing that all his efforts were futile, the boy collapsed in his seat. As he closed his eyes, he realized how rapidly his heart was beating. His skin felt feverish as the blood gushed through his vessels. His hands were trembling, and the amount of sweat under his shirt was plenty. The realization of what he had almost done soon hit him.

"I… I…" he whispered, looking at his shaking hands. "I almost killed… almost killed myself."

He took several moments to breathe deeply, his head still spinning and in disbelief.

'_I almost left her,'_ he swallowed hard, the sweat rolling down his back. '_Left Yumi.'_

The young man slid further down in his chair, placing his palm over his eyes and his forehead.

* * *

'_No explosion,'_ D-boy told himself in his mind. '_There was no explosion. He's still alive.'_

"I see," his opponent said, turning back towards Takaya. "You're lucky. We saved his life."

"You're going to take him? As a prisoner?" Takaya grumbled, gripping his lance harder.

"Would you have rather had him as a burning carcass?" Raze returned. "Be thankful, ingrate."

"I won't let you!" Blade said, turning himself towards Alpha and preparing to head there.

"Wait!" Raze said, stopping Blade. "At least he's safe for now, but I don't know about her."

"What?" D-boy turned around and looked at what Raze was pointing at. "Yumi… oh no…"

The three Tekkamen had again ganged up on her by giving her a merciless beating. Blade immediately blasted himself towards Yumi, speedily approaching her attackers. The warriors leapt out of the way, allowing Earth's savior to wrap his arms around the injured girl. D-boy cursed, hearing her soft cries as she whimpered in pain. He looked through her facemask and saw the blood and cuts on her face.

"D… san…" she whispered, her body aching from her wounds. D-boy peered at her thigh, noting the crimson seeping out from there as well. He turned his head towards the four Tekkamen gathered before him and flashed his verdant eyes. The enemies merely chuckled as they looked on.

* * *

The nurses quickly ran alongside the stretcher as it was rushed down the hallway. Tubes of all shapes and sizes were attached to the magenta haired girl lying on the movable bed. Her eyes closed, she was completely unaware of the commotion buzzing around her. The medic pushing her stretcher made a quick turn as a soldier barked in his ear to move faster. Up ahead, nurses opened the door to the operating room, and the medics made sure that the oxygen was still fastened to the girl's mouth.

A team of surgeons waited inside, fully prepared with their instruments as the stretcher passed through the doors. With the General's daughter being the patient, their careers were on the line, as was her life. The doors were quickly shut, and the doctors began their work.

Outside, a smaller group of medics carted the beefy, unconscious man into his own room, where a single doctor had been waiting patiently.

* * *

"Tek-Setter," the boy quietly whispered, his eyes twitching in zeal. The orange item in his grip did nothing but softly pulse in response. The boy shook his head, sighing with frustration. It was the fourth time he had tried to transmute, but it was to no avail. The Tek-system within his body was just not compatible with the crystal he had obtained. Normally, this would mean that the item was utterly useless to him. However, because he was still young, his body could slightly adapt to adjust to the crystal over time.

'_And when that happens,'_ he silently told himself, _'I'll be able to transform with this thing.'_

The boy wrapped his fingers tightly around the object, feeling its energy pulse through his fingers.

'_You're first, old man,'_ Okita rasped. '_Then Shinya, I'll get you too…'_

* * *

"Why did you allow me to save her?" D-boy said, holding her. "What are you planning?"

"Dear me, your ability to be ungrateful is insurmountable," Raze shook his head. "I am not planning anything. Our Warlady has decided that the girl should live, and I simply obeyed her order."

"Who is she to decide who lives and who dies?" he rasped. "What does she think of herself?"

"As far as I can see, the cards are in her hands," Raze replied. "Not yours."

"Release Hayato," D-boy started, pointing towards the unmoving Alpha ship. "Now."

"Given your situation, you have the audacity to give us orders?" Wraith laughed. "Go to hell."

"Now, Wraith, let's be more polite to this man…" Raze's chuckle turned bitter. "This murderer."

"I never hurt your sister," Blade seethed. "I don't even know who you are."

"You will," came the harsh reply. "As far as that craft is concerned, it will stay in our hands."

"Let him go," Blade tried to keep his voice from pleading. "He's no danger to you."

"That's not for you to judge," Raze returned, gesturing towards his comrades. "If I were you, I would head back towards that planet below and give her the necessary medical treatment. Given the nature of my friends' viciousness, she's bound to have a few bumps and bruises, to say the least."

As if in response, the girl's body spasmed, alarming the man holding her in his arms.

"Yumi…" he whispered, looking up to see his adversaries staring at him. "I won't forget this."

"They could have done far worse," Raze snorted, flashing his eye. "Now, go home and rest. There has been enough fighting for today. Be thankful that we went lightly on you, and don't take today's events personally. After all, this skirmish was just our little way of saying… hello."

D-boy only glared at them from under his visor, watching them fly away towards their flagship.

"Hayato…" she whispered, crying in pain as her body went through another spasm. "Help him…"

"I'll get him back," he assured her, looking sincerely in her quivering eyes. "I promise you."

The man turned his eyes towards the thin trails that made their way into the distance. Bending his head in the shame of defeat, he activated the thrusters on his back and silently headed for home. Having a will of iron only hours ago, the man's mind filled with nothing but images of guilt and failure. His team was outmatched, and he knew it.


	14. Coming Home

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (First Saga)_**

**Chapter 14 - Coming Home**

The feeling of cold sweat still prickling his backside, the young man grudgingly followed the larger, older male that led the way through the corridor. He had been combed for weapons, and they had confiscated his blaster pistol, the only item of danger he possessed. Now, there was nothing he could do but take the man's lead into the main chamber.

Stepping into the room, the boy's eyes widened upon the sight. Large windows laid in the walls in a semi-circular array. The floor was of obsidian black, while the ceiling and the walls were made of greenish-gray organic-like material. At the center of the room stood a circular dais, and behind it lay another platform on which an elegant chair rested.

The young man raised his eyes, studying the woman who stood before the throne with elegance. Her black hair was tied back and partially knotted behind her head; a long tail of hair dangled from the knot. Her hair was parted down the middle for two inches above her hairline, causing her hair to curve downwards along the side of her forehead. Her eyes were narrowed, and her nose was sharp. Her lips were blood red, but the blush on her face was obvious. She sported an ornate black outfit, and her curvature was very apparent. The young man stared at her beauty.

"What's the matter?" she said, thinly smiling. "Did your suicide attempt make you a mute?"

"You," Hayato started, pausing as he regained his aplomb. "You're leading the Radam?"

"Are you surprised that it's a woman?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she stepped forward. The young man kept his mouth shut as she ran her finger along his cheek while looking at him in the eye. He noted her crimson irises as they bore into his, and he couldn't help but gaze into them. Yet, the truth about the situation soon hit him, and he broke out of his trance.

"Because of you, my friend died today," he grated with a glare. Delta continued to smile.

"We lost one as well," she returned, her lips slowly straightening. "So I guess we're even now."

"And you almost killed another," Hayato fired back, rubbing the fingers in his fists. "You witch."

"Witches toy with spells and magic, but I, you see, I… play with the living."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the boy turned his eyebrows into a scowl.

"I decide who lives… and who dies," she looked him again in the eye. "That is why your Space Knight friend was _almost_ killed. You should be thankful to those who are lenient."

"Lenient?" he blurted. "You think your damn assault was lenient?"

"Now, calm your nerves," she chuckled, turning around, "before you get yourself hurt."

"Why did you capture me?" he rasped, keeping his voice in check. "Why am I valuable to you?"

"Because you are valuable to Blade," she answered, slowly turning.

"I refuse to be used as a hostage."

"Why not?" she shrugged. "You would make a good one."

"Bitch!" grumbled Hayato, lunging forward to drive his fist into her face. Delta chuckled in amusement as Raze, standing by, grabbed the man's arm and pulled in back. The Radam swung his foot into Hayato's stomach, knocking the wind out of the young man and causing him to double over. Hayato slowly crumpled to the ground, painfully grabbing his abdominal area and gasping for breath. A human Raze stood over him, looking down in contempt.

"How typical of humans," Delta slowly shook her head. "They never heed warnings."

He slowed his panting, only to feel a pair of arms grab his wrists and pull them behind his back.

"Why don't you show the gentleman to his room?" the woman smiled. Raze only chuckled.

* * *

"I can't believe this," whispered Blade as he soared through the atmosphere. Still holding an unconscious Hiver in his arms, the man watched with emptiness as he passed over the destruction that stretched for miles. The sight of smoldering cities, damaged buildings, and decaying piles of carcasses brought only grief to his heart. Sparse colonies of dormant spore plants had also sprouted, and the face of devastation was rampant. His homeland had once again been ravaged, and he was unable to stop it.

Swallowing hard, the man quietly headed towards the Command Center.

* * *

The old man anxiously waited outside, only to see a green streak approaching moments later. Blade silently lowered himself to the road in front of the iron gate, and he looked into the tensed face of the old man. Honda quickly stepped forward, gasping as he saw the extent of the damage done to the body of Tekkaman Hiver. Her armor had broken off in several places, and gashes ran along her extremities. D-boy gently touched her forehead, causing the girl to de-transform. Medics that had been waiting nearby immediately rushed towards her and stabilized her body on a stretcher. The two men watched the team work efficiently on the girl. Not a word was exchanged between them until the medics wheeled her inside.

"Poor girl," Honda shook his head sadly. Blade immediately de-transformed.

"She was one of your mechanics one time, wasn't she?" D-boy said in a soft tone. "So young."

"Seeing her like this makes me wish that she was still part of my crew," Honda said weakly.

"Internally, you were always against her being a Tekkaman, weren't you?" D-boy asked, earning a gentle, surprised look from the man. "You didn't want her to get hurt."

Honda only gave a soft shrug before turning his eyes towards the floor.

"Did Goliate make it back here with Natasha?" D-boy asked, and the old man looked up.

"No," the man shook his head, and Blade exhaled in frustration. "They were attacked by one of those monsters, and they crashed several miles from here. The only good thing is that they had been found by military troops, and they were taken away – to get medical treatment, I hope."

"Dear God," D-boy looked down at the ground. "I hope Natasha survived the crash."

"Was she already injured?" Honda raised his eyebrows.

"I think we better go inside," Takaya responded before answering Honda's question.

* * *

The two entered the commanding room when the transmission arrived suddenly.

"Space Knights," the voice rasped, its owner's face appearing large on the view screen.

"General Pavlocheva," said D-boy, turning his empty eyes towards that of the angered man.

"What the hell happened on Io?" he barked, his eyes furious. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Radam," D-boy said, his voice containing minimal force. "Radam defeated us there."

"What?" the General narrowed his eyes. "You were able to do nothing against them?"

"Natasha… was injured in one of their stealth attacks," Takaya explained in a low tone. "They disappeared before we could retaliate."

"Out of all your Space Knights," the man started, "why was she the one to be injured so severely?"

"We were not without additional losses," D-boy replied in a steely voice. "Others were hurt."

"I am sorry to hear that, but that won't stop me from making you accountable for my daughter's injuries," Pavlocheva said, his voice softening a notch. "My best surgeons are operating on her now, and I will know about her condition within hours. If the worst happens, I will hold you completely responsible."

"I understand, General," replied Takaya, the feeling of guilt creeping into his mind.

Pavlocheva narrowed his eyes before cutting the transmission. Blade bowed his head.

"You didn't have to take that from him," Honda said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I won't shy away from my responsibility," D-boy whispered, removing the elder man's hand and stepping towards the exit. "Natasha was injured because of me, as were thousands of other people."

"Where are you going?" inquired Honda, giving the man a surprised look.

"To take a look," replied Takaya, turning around. "And see what I'm responsible for."

* * *

The young man grunted as his back hit the smooth floor. Thick lavender vines slowly reached down from the ceiling and latched themselves to the trunk that extended across the bottom, thereby acting as bars to the cell into which the boy was thrown. Raze's human form chortled before he left, and Hayato examined the darkness around him. A soft, dim glow came from the corridor outside the bars, and the boy squinted in order to adjust to the lack of light.

His body weak, the boy slowly climbed to his knees, ready to walk towards the makeshift bars. Yet, the coughing noise froze him in his tracks. It had come from his left – rather, from the darkness to his left. Hayato slowly turned his head and cautiously stepped forward, hoping to discover the source of the noise. The boy soon reached the vines that separated the left side of his cell from the adjacent one. The smell became increasingly nauseous as he inched forward, and the darkness grew darker.

Placing his face between the vines, the young man looked at the bedraggled figure that lay on the other side of the bars. It was a man; he was wearing a torn shirt and pants. The body only dimly lit, the boy could make out the man's dull blonde hair. He was dirtied beyond belief, and he sported an unkempt beard. The man lay on his back, and his eyes were closed in rest. Hayato bent his head forward, squinting so that he could get a better look.

The man suddenly awoke, snapping his eyes open and letting out a soft yelp. Startled, Hayato lurched backwards upon seeing the man quickly sit up and turn his head rapidly from side to side. The man's eyes fixed on the boy, and his mouth opened slightly. Hayato extended his palm in front of himself and approached cautiously. A shudder went through the other man's body upon seeing him.

"H… Hayato?" he whispered, his voice raspy and wavering. Hayato gasped.

"Impossible," Hayato said to himself, inching forward and shaking his head. "David…"

* * *

D-boy could feel the moistness in his eyes as he slowly flew over a city. It was a replica of Io and a true re-creation of what had occurred on Earth over ten years prior. According to what Delta had told him, everything that transpired was due to him. The Radam invaded because of him. They murdered his family and friends because of him. They would destroy the world in order for him to suffer – and suffering he was. His heart heavy, Takaya lowered himself to the ground. Slowly looking around at the destruction about him, his shoulders slumped. The debris of annihilated buildings was spread everywhere, and the mangled cadavers of innocent victims lay sprawled about and decaying. The pigment of their spilled blood served as a permanent dye to the stained walls of standing buildings, and their deteriorating corpses made fitting snacks for the small animals that scurried about.

"All of this purely for me?" gagged D-boy, a hint of anger in his voice. "That mad-woman!"

Slowly trudging down the path, he could still smell the burning remains of those that had perished. The man soon stopped upon coming to a particular spot in the road. It was the fallen, decaying, burnt figure of a woman who was holding something in her arms. No – she was holding someone in her arms. Taking a step closer, D-boy noticed the black figure of the small child she had been carrying. She had tried to protect it by covering it with her own body, but she had failed. The child's mouth lay still but wide open. It was as if he was releasing a scream, an eternal scream that would ring forever in the still, haunting air. The scream grew louder, intense, maddening – it echoed through his ears and skull, only to turn into soft, delicate laughter seconds later. Blade quickly shut his eyes and turned away, covering his mouth.

* * *

"What's wrong?" the decrepit man asked, his body slightly trembling as he sat up.

"You're… you're alive," whispered Hayato, placing his hands between the organic bars. With a push, the bars slid apart, allowing the young man to step through. David slowly backed away, his lips quivering as the other male approached.

"Don't look at me," said the blonde man. Soon, his entire body came into view from the light that pulsed softly outside his own cell. Hayato froze; David had lost his arm. David turned his eyes towards the spot at which Hayato was staring. His left arm was completely missing – in its place hung a thin, twisted, green vine that grew from the man's socket. Lavender drops of sweat slowly trickled down the branch, only to fall to the floor with a gentle plop. Hayato breathed hard upon looking at the disfigurement, and he soon let out a yelp upon noticing the small eye embedded within the vine. David only chuckled.

"I guess I've changed since the last time you saw me," the man said, his voice almost jovial.

"What happened to…" whispered the boy in shock, only to stop himself in horror. As David's face came into clearer view, the young man saw the empty socket that once housed David's left eye. The cavernous opening was completely empty, save for the tiny tentacles moving around inside. Hayato watched open-mouthed as a trickle of blood soon leaked out from the opening and rolled down the man's cheek. A tiny bugger slowly crawled out, turning its head towards Hayato. The creature clicked its claws.

"Don't be scared," David whispered, smiling thinly. "I'm still me, not some Radam freak that…"

The blond man coughed violently, and Hayato grimaced upon seeing the yellowish pus-like liquid pour out of the man's mouth and splash onto the ground. David looked up, wiping the mess from his chin.

* * *

"Help me," a raspy voice whispered from beneath the debris. "Help me, please…"

D-boy turned towards the voice, cautiously stepping forward. Through the debris, he could see the shriveled face of an old man, who was reaching out with his arm. The man had gone for weeks without food, and the only thing keeping him alive was the tiny stream of dirty water that ran in front of his face. Blade stared at the man's face. He could see the skin sticking onto the bone underneath and showing the curvature of the skull. The man rasped again, calling for D-boy's help. D-boy stepped forward, extending his own arm. The man reached out and grasped Blade's hand.

"Pull me out," the man said weakly, a crazed smile appearing on his face. "Pull me out."

With a nod, D-boy gently pulled the man's arm towards him. With a sickening sound, the arm ripped out of its socket, and the old man roared. D-boy yelled as he stared at the bony arm in his hand and the drops of blood that fell from its wound to the dirt below. The Tekkaman immediately dropped the extremity, and the man's cries of pain turned into one of inexplicable laughter. D-boy backed away from the being that continued to chuckle at him and glare at him with shaking eyes.

"The famous Tekkaman Blade," the man rasped. "And to think that you were once our savior."

Taken aback, D-boy froze in his position, staring at the elderly human.

"Where were you, savior?" the man continued to laugh insanely. "On some desert island?"

Takaya bent his head silently, his body trembling from the man's words.

"Stop," whispered D-boy, his voice weak.

"Or maybe you didn't have the guts this time around?" the old man jeered.

"Stop it," grated D-boy, his voice gaining some strength as he tightened the grip on his lance.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," the man's laugh intensified, "because we're all dead anyway!"

"STOP!" yelled Takaya, shutting his eyes tightly. The laughter of the old man soon faded, and D-boy slowly opened his eyes. The man's head gently rested on the growing pool of crimson leaking from his socket, and his dangling tongue dug itself into the blood that surrounded it. As he stared at the silent scene, a soft chill made its way down his spine. Before he could go mad, D-boy took off for the sky.

* * *

His hairs standing on his arm, the young man backed away until he could no longer. His backside brushed up against the organic bars that separated him from his own cell, and his eyes wavered as he saw the blond man crawl towards him with a twitching grin. David's crooked arm made a squishing sound against the floor as he put his weight on it, and he moved through the yellowish sludge that he had ejected only minutes before. Wiping his mouth with his clean hand, he stopped in front of the frightened boy.

"David," whispered Hayato, the color leaving his face. Without warning, the tiny critter that had occupied the man's eye socket suddenly jumped out at Hayato. The young man yelped as the baby bugger made contact with his face and dug its talon two millimeters into his cheek. Hayato screamed, and he grabbed the creature and threw it towards the hallway. The critter only chirped as it landed, and it clicked its claws before scurrying away. David only snickered.

"It's no use, really," the blond man started. "The little bastard always comes back."

"How do you let it live… inside?" whispered Hayato, feeling the superficial wound on his face.

"It only wants food," David said, coughing again. "Nothing more."

Hayato again realized the terrible odor coming from the blond man, and his nose began to twitch.

"Don't worry, it won't get any worse than this," David took a sniff. "Or better, either."

The young man weakly stared at the disfigured being before him, his face in a grimace.

"How…" Hayato started, pausing. "How are you still alive? I thought the explosion on Io killed you."

"I thought so too," David responded, slowly shrugging. "I don't know why I'm alive."

"You remember nothing?" Hayato saw a trail of yellow drool stretch down from the man's lips.

"I just remember seeing a blinding flash," he answered, "and then waking up in this cell."

"You've been here since?" asked Hayato, observing the drool land on his own foot.

"I suppose so," came the response. "How long has it been, exactly?"

"Over four weeks," Hayato whispered, his eyes fixated on David's remaining eye.

"It's been that long?" the blond man chuckled. "My, time does pass quickly in here."

"Wait, if you're still living," the pilot of Alpha ship started, pausing, "is Chief alive too?"

"I haven't seen her, so I don't know," David responded, his mouth twitching. "But I do know that if they experimented on her as much as they experimented on me, you wouldn't be happy to see her either."

"Don't be ridiculous, David," Hayato said weakly. "I am… happy… to see you."

David only backed away and relaxed his shoulders as the blood from his eye reached his lips.

"You'd probably be happier to see me dead than see me like this," the blond man sighed.

Hayato said nothing, choosing only to avert his eyes towards the stained floor. David chuckled.

"Stay here long enough," said the decaying Space Knight, "and you'll start to look like me."


	15. Night of Peace

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (First Saga)_**

**Chapter 15 - Night of Peace**

The man quietly stepped into the commanding room, his bloodshot eyes covered with dark sunglasses that hid his tears. The individuals that had been conversing in the room turned to face the newcomer. Some of them were confused as to his identity, but others easily recognized him. Takaya took a step forward, hearing only silence.

"D-boy!" whispered Milly, rushing towards the man and wrapping her arms around him.

"Milly," he answered softly, gently patting her back as she released her emotions. "I'm back."

"I was so worried about you all," she said, slowly backing away. "And what happened here was terrible, D-boy. It's just as bad as ten years ago. I don't want to go through that nightmare again."

"You won't," he said, his voice lacking conviction in his words. "We'll find a way to beat them."

"Yumi is still undergoing treatment," Honda tried to lighten the situation. "She will be okay."

Takaya breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been unbearable for him to lose another.

"What happened, D-boy?" asked Milly, stepping back. "What happened on Io?"

"I think we better talk elsewhere," he responded, looking at the others.

* * *

"… And with Yumi injured, I couldn't afford to fight them any longer. I had to bring her here."

"Poor Hayato," whispered Honda, slowly shaking his head. "I swear, if they hurt him…"

Neilus, Milly, and Seline all lowered their eyes, contemplating the events that D-boy had relayed.

"Mr. Aiba, if you don't mind my asking," started Neilus, rubbing his hands together. "You said that you were stealth attacked on Io, resulting in the injury of Natasha and the passing of David and… Aki. What kind of attack was it? Who carried it out?"

D-boy took in a deep breath, remaining silent for several seconds. He did not want to reveal this if he did not have to, but now he could not avoid it. It was too painful for him to discuss.

"One of them trapped Aki and David inside of what we thought was a shelter," he began. "He had placed Disturbance Mirror crystals inside in order to prevent them from transforming, and he threatened to detonate the bomb he had planted in the shelter if any of us decided to Tek-Set."

Milly listened intently, her eyebrows furrowed in a serious expression.

"I couldn't believe it," D-boy whispered. "We were at his mercy… the mercy of a boy."

The listeners' eyebrows all raised in surprise. Milly felt her heart beating faster.

"Without warning, he lit up the bomb," Takaya's voice grated. "Just like that, my wife was…"

Everybody remained silent, observing the man's clenched fist tremble as it lay on the table.

"All because of that bastard," D-boy seethed, his nails digging into his palm. "Okita."

_'My God,' _thought Milly, her hand reaching up to her pounding heart. Honda's face paled.

"I won't ever forget his face," the man continued, his lips trembling. "I swear I'll find him."

"D-boy," Honda said gently, knowing that he should mention it before Milly. "We have him."

"What?" whispered Takaya, taken aback. "What do you mean you 'have him?'"

"We're holding him in the prison area in the basement," Honda confessed. "He tried to kill me."

Milly stayed silent. Considering what Blade had revealed, she chose against arguing with Honda.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" D-boy said, slowly rising to his feet. "This is important!"

"I'm sorry, D-boy," said Honda, his eyes lowered. "I had no idea Okita did such a thing."

"Now you know," replied Takaya, taking off his glasses as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Neilus, leaning forward in his chair.

"To see the bastard."

* * *

The dim light that had shone through his shut eyelids immediately faded to blackness. Opening his eyes, the boy made out the figure of a man, standing still in front of the light in the corridor outside. His face was not visible; only his silhouette could be made out. Okita squinted, trying to get a better look, only to inhale suddenly upon realization. The two continued to stare at each other through the bars that separated them.

"Open them," ordered the man, watching as the barrier slid away. The man took a step forward, turning on the switch within the cell. The boy quickly shut his eyes as the light flooded into his pupils. He could only hear the figure slowly approaching him, stopping just before his feet. The man said nothing, only standing still and glaring hard at the huddled youth before him.

"What do you want?" asked Okita, his vision starting to adjust to the brightness.

Takaya said nothing, narrowing his eyes upon noticing the boy's cuts, bruises, and other injuries.

"D-boy," whispered the youth, his eyes crawling up the height of the man.

Without warning, D-boy bent down and grabbed the boy's collar with his hands. Growling, he smashed the kid's backside against the concrete wall, causing the youth to grunt from the impact. The boy held his breath as he heard the snarling coming from Takaya, and he stared into the man's fierce eyes.

"Why?" whispered D-boy, his voice rough and his grip tight. "Why did you kill her?"

The boy said nothing, unable to bring the words out of his mouth. He merely stared back.

"Answer me!" roared D-boy, bearing his teeth. "Why did you kill Aki? WHY?"

"Because…" the boy whispered, trembling. "Because you weren't sorry for what you did."

"Sorry for what I did," D-boy repeated in frustration. "Sorry for what? For what, damn it!"

"For…" the youth responded, pausing as he looked into the other's eyes. "For your ignorance."

Averting his eyes, the boy saw Honda's figure appear in front of the cell. Okita glared.

"You better confess, boy," Honda said, his voice firm. "Or else you'll be punished."

"You're nobody to demand a confession, old man," returned Okita, choosing against mentioning anything in front of D-boy. "Besides, I'm going to kill you one day, Honda. Just as easily as I killed Aki."

Takaya growled, shoving Okita hard up against the wall and snarling in his face.

"Don't you dare trivialize her death like that," D-boy grated. "You have no clue who she was."

"She was your wife," the boy replied facetiously, earning another strong shove.

"Your games won't work with me," D-boy threatened. "Don't think that I'll let you go so easily."

"Funny," Okita narrowed his eyes. "Because you already have."

* * *

"This is so frustrating," D-boy shook his head. "They hate me, but they won't tell me why."

"He needs to give some answers," sighed Honda, offering the other man a cup of cocoa. "I still can't believe it… about Aki, I mean. She was always a good kid. I still remember the day she joined the Space Knights. We all enjoyed the innocence she brought. But she was smart, brilliant. If only we knew back then that she would become the strong woman she was before…"

Honda stopped himself in time, quickly turning to see D-boy's reaction. Takaya closed his eyes.

"I lost the one thing that helped me carry on for all these years," the man said sadly. "When I had lost my humanity, she was the one to bring me back. Not once, but twice. She was the reason why I continued to have hope for the future. She was my life, and she was taken away in a flash."

"I'm so sorry, D-boy," Honda said, reaching to the tears welling in his eyes.

"As if her loss weren't enough," Takaya whispered. "I've lost Anita as well. Hayato is now their prisoner, and Yumi is injured. Even with my strength, I let it happen. I couldn't stop it from happening."

Honda silently listened to the man, surprised by his uncharacteristic, weakened will.

"What do Radam want from me?" he asked in frustration. "Why won't they tell me?"

"Maybe by not telling you, they know you'll suffer even more," the old man suggested.

"Aki…" whispered D-boy, bending his head and trying to control his emotions. "I'm sorry…"

"Just give it time, D-boy," said Honda gently, patting him on the shoulder. "It will heal us all."

D-boy only nodded, watching the old man depart to his quarters for the night.

* * *

The man quietly walked down the corridor, nodding at the nurses that passed him by. Turning a corner, he entered another hallway, staring at the glows of light that reflected off of the surface of the polished floor. The man soon reached a room to his right. Seeing the door ajar, he entered, stopping at what he saw. The young man that had almost taken his life over a year ago now lay silently on the bed, unmoving. Tubes and other wires connected to his body, and his eyes remained shut to the world.

"Dead End," whispered D-boy, turning his head to witness the girl sitting next to the injured man. She had shoulder-length black hair, and her skin had a tan complexion. Her eyes and lips were sharp, and she wore a uniform typical of his organization. She turned to look at him.

"He was hurt while fighting one of them," she spoke up. "Raze put him in a coma."

"You were once with them, weren't you?" said Takaya, taking a seat near the girl. She nodded.

"I wouldn't stand for what they planned to do," she said. "So I escaped as soon as I could."

"And the boy tried to kill you, right?" he continued. "And that's when you first met Dead?"

"You've done your homework," Seline nodded again. "Every day, I sit next to him, hoping."

"He's a tough one," D-boy responded, biting his lip. "And Raze still beat him like this."

"Nothing holds Raze, and nothing stops him," she sighed. "He'll continue to fight… to destroy."

"Did you fight him?"

"Yes, and Dead interfered," she shook her head. "It should have been me lying on this bed, not him. It's my fault that he's in a coma, and I'll stay by his side until he recovers."

Several seconds of silence passed as the two looked at the resting young man.

"Why is Delta doing this to Earth?" asked D-boy, hoping that she could answer his questions.

"If I understood correctly, to get revenge for what you had done," she said, and Takaya sighed.

"What I had done," D-boy shook his head. "What have I done? They won't even tell me."

"I would if I knew," she said, narrowing her eyes. "But to cause so much destruction for taking revenge upon one man made no sense to me. Harm to a human is one thing – genocide against humanity is another. I couldn't agree with that, and I left her. I tried to fight off her servants, but I was too weak."

"What did you do all this time?" he probed, looking back towards her.

"Mostly undercover work – learning about the military project called Xyla."

"Xyla?"

"It's a pseudo-mechanical bio-microbe the size of an ant. It eats through whatever it's programmed to eat," she explained. "The scientists had programmed it such that it could chew through bugger flesh and even through Tekkaman armor. But if captured, the things can be reprogrammed to chew through human flesh. It would be near impossible to stop them once they spread."

"I can't believe they actually created something like this," Takaya shook his head. "Maniacs."

"The microbes were built to withstand high temperatures," she continued. "The military planned to spread it by placing a sample of the weapon on missile warheads. Upon explosion, the little critters would disperse and begin to feed. They would absorb nutrients from the host's body and use it for their own survival and energy. They would be unstoppable. It was the military's last hope and trump card."

"Did they deploy it already?" asked D-boy, deeply disturbed by what he had heard.

"No," she shook her head sadly. "Xyla has been stolen by Radam."

"What?" blurted Takaya, startled. Seline explained what had occurred that dark day.

"If Radam is smart enough to reprogram it," she said, "it would be our grave."

"As if we haven't dug it already a thousand times over," muttered D-boy under his breath. The man slowly stood up, earning a quizzical look from the girl. He turned to look again at Dead, the man who was supposed to make sure everything was okay while they were on Io. But he had been defeated.

"Thank you, Seline," he said, turning towards the door. "Thank you for looking over him."

"You're welcome, Mr. Aiba," she said respectfully, surprising him. "I didn't get to say this to you earlier at the table, but I'm sorry about her… your wife, I mean."

D-boy turned around, giving her a soft nod before heading out the door.

* * *

"Damn those Space Knights," the General said angrily. "She was hurt due to his carelessness."

"You have to stop looking at everything in such a negative light," the man replied, thinly smiling.

"What do you mean?" Pavlocheva asked. "She is my daughter! What good came out—?"

"Exactly," the man said. "She is your daughter… and thus the property of the military."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Space Knights have damaged military resources," the man explained. "They are the reason why Xyla is in the hands of the Radam, and your daughter was injured while serving them. With so many things placed against them, we have a strong case."

"You're suggesting using my daughter as a reason to topple the Space Knights?"

"This opportunity cannot go to waste," the man smiled. "We can collapse the organization."

"And what about Natasha? What happens to her?"

"If she dies, our case is that much stronger," the man purred, earning a glare. "But if your medical staff is as good as you claim they are, she will obey our orders. After all, we would have saved her life."

"My daughter won't agree with your logic," Pavlocheva replied. "Her allegiance is with them."

"Then I will find new ways to influence her," the man chuckled. "Glieff, Natasha is now ours."

* * *

The man stood still as he looked at the girl lying peacefully in her bed. Also in the infirmary, she stayed in a separate room down the corridor from Dead's room. D-boy sadly looked at the white bandages wrapped around her leg. They covered the entirety of her thigh, and another bandage wrapped around her waist. Her breathing was slow and steady, and D-boy bent his head.

"D-boy," she whispered, opening her eyes. She had been awake but resting.

"Yumi," he replied gently, stepping to her side. "I'm sorry about what happened today."

"We're all Space Knights," she managed to smile. "We should be ready for anything."

"I promise you, we will get Hayato back," he said, seeing her smile disappear.

"Hayato," she whispered, closing her eyes again. "Please be all right. Please."

D-boy reached down and held her hand, looking at the red marks on her arms and face. She had taken much punishment from their enemies. While he had been engaged in a one-to-one combat, she had been assaulted by four of them. He knew that she was in pain, but what had happened to both Anita and Hayato only added that much more. Yet, they couldn't give up hope.

"We will pull through, Yumi," he assured her. "Whatever nightmare has happened will end."

"What will they do to him?" she whispered, opening her moist eyes again. D-boy froze, seeing the love in her eyes. She truly cared for the young man, and she was deathly worried about him. Even though she was injured, all she could think about was his predicament.

"I don't know," he sighed, squeezing her hand. "But we will get him back. I give you my word."

"Thank you, oniisan," she whispered, allowing the tears to roll down the side of her cheek. Takaya only stared at her, seeing the hope in her eyes as well as the pain. She too had lost friends during the past few weeks – friends that she considered family. It would crush her to lose one more.

D-boy smiled upon hearing her call him 'oniisan.' Over a year ago, she had spent a full month training with him, helping him build back his strength and self-confidence. She had been patient with him, encouraging him to harden his will for survival. He had placed his trust in her, and she delivered. She was the reason that he could overcome Dead End, and he would never forget that. To him, she had become like a younger sister, and she now considered him as a brother figure. Of course, Miyuki could never be replaced – ever – but Yumi helped fill a void that had existed in D-boy's life for over ten years.

"Rest well, Yumi," whispered Takaya, watching her close her eyes. "Keep your health."

"Can we beat them?" she asked, taking a breath. "Can we beat the Radam?"

"We will," he assured her. "We will fight together, by each other's side. Together, we will win."

Yumi smiled as she relaxed her body. D-boy smiled sadly, giving her hand a final squeeze.

* * *

D-boy quietly stepped into his own room, gently picking up the baby. He smiled sadly as the little one began to cry in his arms. Shinya had certainly grown during the past eight weeks while Blade was away. For eight weeks, he had not seen his child. For eight weeks, he could not hold his son. Now, his son was all that he had left of her. It was the last tie he had with Aki, and he hugged it lovingly.

"I will always love you, Shinya," he whispered, kissing the baby on the forehead as he cuddled it. Minutes later, the child fell asleep, and D-boy gave him another kiss before placing him back in his crib. Locking the entrance to his quarters, D-boy headed down to his secret office.

As he sat at his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a photograph. Tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, he looked longingly at the happy faces present in the picture. It had been taken the day his son was born; Aki was holding the infant in her arms with him next to her, smiling. They had looked so happy together, for it had been one of the best moments in their stressful lives.

"Aki," he whispered, seeing the teardrop fall onto her face. "I'm sorry I failed you… I'm sorry…"

The man rested his forehead on his outstretched forearm, his eyes shut tightly as he continued to mourn. D-boy slowly fell asleep at his desk minutes later, the picture still in his hand.


	16. Nuclear Strike

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (First Saga)_**

**Chapter 16 - Nuclear Strike**

_Two days pass…_

The teenager slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms and yawning tiredly. His entire body felt drained, and his stomach was growling. Yet, the reality of his location soon dawned upon his mind as his eyes witnessed the dim light from outside. The smell was hardly aesthetic, and the floor was uncomfortable. The boy slowly sat up, turning his head to the left upon hearing a sound.

"So, you're finally awake," said David, crawling through the bars. Hayato took a deep breath.

"Hard to believe I slept as well as I did," the young man replied. "I should have stayed up."

"Take all the rest you can get," the disfigured man said, stroking his beard. "You'll need it."

"Yeah, especially if I can think of a way of getting out of here," came the reply. David only leaned back against the organic wall, releasing a laugh that made its echo. Hayato frowned.

"That's impossible," the blonde man said with a frustrated smile. "There's no way out."

"You've given up already? There has to be a way, especially if we work together!"

"Kid, did you really think I could help you get out of here? I don't even have my crystal."

"They took it from you?" asked Hayato, earning a nod from the other man.

"Besides, even if you were to come up with a good plan," David sighed, pointing to several places in the ceiling, "they would know about it."

"They?" Hayato looked up, only to see several eyes in the ceiling flash a soft pink. They blinked for a moment, and the young man quickly looked back down, swallowing hard. Even if he was to come up with a plan, he would not be able to tell his friend about it. He would have to abandon the man there.

"So I guess you'll be staying a while," chuckled David, relaxing again and staring at the hall.

"Then they'll probably be giving you food every day, right?" a hungry Hayato wondered.

"Delta herself used to come and give me a plate of food for some time," said David, noticing again how much weight he had lost. "But after that, I didn't get to enjoy such hospitality. Delta told me that there was plenty of nutritious food already in my cell. For example, the wall I'm resting against."

"The wall?" blurted Hayato, raising his arm in disgust. "I'm not eating the damn wall!"

"It's not that bad…" said David, lowering his head and taking a bite out of one of the thick, green, organic vines that comprised the wall. Hayato's mouth stood agape as the man's teeth sunk into the tissue and ripped out a mouthful of the material. Pink strands of goo extended between the bitten area and the blonde man's mouth. Hayato's stomach felt like turning upon watching his friend chew eagerly.

"… Once you get used to it," the blonde man finished his sentence after swallowing the morsel.

* * *

"My Lady," said Raze, knelt before his master. "If I may ask, where is your son?"

"I suppose you haven't seen him in a long time," she answered, turning towards him.

"Everybody is wondering where he has gone," he said, concern in his voice. "Shall I find him?"

"No, don't worry about Okita," she smiled. "I know where he is, for I had sent him there to do a mission. He has mentally told me that he's managing fine. Besides, he's in good hands down there."

"I understand, Your Highness," he replied respectfully. "As long as Blade doesn't find him…"

"Blade won't kill my boy," she assured him. "If anything, he'll use Okita to get to me."

"And I will be by your side when he confronts you."

"Remember that you will serve only as my protection, nothing more," she reminded him. "I'm surprised that you so readily told Blade why you hated him. After all, it was only your first encounter."

"I've been waiting for years to confront him," muttered Raze. "Now, I'll have my revenge."

"Your vengeance is of a lower priority than mine," she warned. "Remember that well."

* * *

D-boy stood still, listening to the emergency transmission coming from the military.

"Space Knights, I am Commander Shea of the Australian Region Military," the man started. "A garrison of Primary Bodies, led under the command of a Tekkaman, is headed for one of our largest nuclear power plant facilities. We tried our hardest to stop them, but my men were slaughtered. Our weapons were destroyed, and nothing is stopping their march towards the plant. If the facility is destroyed, it will result in a severe radioactive hazard, not to mention crucial power loss for hundreds of miles. The situation is dire, and we need your help, Space Knights."

D-boy accepted the request, getting the location of the base before the transmission was cut.

'_It's like the battles of Prague,'_ D-boy said to himself. '_Primary Bodies acting like zombies.'_

Takaya nodded to Honda, standing next to him, and turned around, only to stop short.

"Yumi?" he said, seeing the girl slowly limping into the Commanding Room. "You should…"

"I'm going with you," she said, her voice soft yet firm. "I want to fight them with you."

"You're still hurt," D-boy said, stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulders. "Rest."

"I'm a Space Knight," she said softly. "You said that we would fight them together."

"We will," he said, gently releasing her. "After you heal yourself. This time, I go alone."

"D-san," whispered Yumi as she watched him rush out of the Commanding Room.

* * *

The battle raged on. Several hundred feet just ahead of the nuclear facility, the last line of soldiers desperately fired at the Primary Bodies. They tried to ambush the armored beings from all sides but to no avail. The attacking force delivered substantial damage with laser fire and sharp weapons, providing a substantial offense to the defending troops. Blood had again spilled, and the cries of terror were present.

"Weak insects," chuckled Tekkaman Plague, taking out the troops one by one. As with all previous battles, the combination of a Tekkaman with a Primary Body army overpowered the military units. Yet, help soon arrived in the form of a green spark that approached from the distance. Plague turned around, preparing himself for his adversary. Within seconds, the two warriors clashed weapons.

"So, you're still up and about, Tekkaman Blade?" Plague asked. "Especially after your defeat?"

Blade grunted, lashing out with his lance. His opponent ducked under the swipe and thrust forward with his own lance. D-boy felt it graze his leg and brought his weapon down on the other's shoulder. Plague grunted as he felt it dig into his armor and scrape his skin. Raising his foot, he kicked Blade in the midsection, forcing his opponent to retreat.

"My defeat didn't give you the license to ruin this country," Blade rasped. "Nor does it give you the right to do anything to this power plant."

"You mean you won't let us steal the energy from it?" Plague chuckled. "Or let us destroy it?"

Blade kept himself from smiling, although he was amused by Plague's jocularity. Firing the thrusters on his back, D-boy charged in, ready to pierce his enemy. Without warning, a strong force plowed his upper body from the left and another hit him from the right. Blade spun out of control and crashed to the ground, moaning from the impact. He looked up, seeing the scarlet eyes of three Tekkamen warriors hovering above him – Tekkaman Curse, Tekkaman Plague, and Tekkaman Bane.

With a roar, Tekkaman Curse dove down, the tip of his weapon aimed at Blade's chest. D-boy blasted out of the way and smashed his foot into Curse's face, causing the man to curse. Earth's hero rose into the air and underwent his Crush Interlude transformation, green energy surrounding him as he circled around and headed straight for Bane and Plague. The two Radam fired their thrusters and charged forward, ready to take him head on. Within seconds, the two forces collided, resulting in a sudden, bright flash.

Curse opened his eyes as he rose to his feet, only to see his two comrades lying on the ground nearby. Their armor had been somewhat damaged, and they continued to moan. Turning his head, Curse saw his adversary kneeling on the ground, grabbing the damaged sections of his armor. Blade struggled to get to his feet.

"Impressive display," said Curse, walking towards Blade. "You truly are one of the strongest."

"Don't patronize me!" rasped Blade, his body trembling from the pain as he grabbed his lance. Looking past Curse, D-boy saw Plague and Bane also carefully rise. Curse took another step towards him, flashing his eye as he brandished his weapon. Blade quickly revealed his shoulder cannons.

"VOL-TEKKA!" he roared, releasing the sparkling green energy that shot itself towards Curse.

"In your dreams!" yelled Curse, firing a sparkling red beam from his own chest cells. The two blasts collided, resulting in another yellow flash as the two opposing warriors were knocked away from each other. Curse was knocked on his back, and Blade fell hard to the ground. Seconds later, he heard a roar coming from straight above him.

"DIE!" yelled Plague and Bane as they swooped down to the fallen warrior. Blade gritted his teeth, trying to fire the thrusters to avoid being skewered. Yet, his body shot with pain, and he roared as he saw them approach. Without warning, a metallic object slashed the air in front of them. Plague and Bane stopped short, witnessing an energy cord wrap around the hilt of the sword and pull it back. The Tekkaman standing nearby immediately shot towards them, a thick pink trail following it.

"Yumi?" whispered D-boy, exhaling in relief. Mustering the strength to stand up, he retrieved his lance and fired upwards. Bane roared as he took a swipe at the girl, but he cursed as he felt a strong hit to his backside. He was knocked forwards, only to see Hiver smash his face with the side of her lance. Bane roared in pain as he fell towards the ground. Yumi gave Blade a thumbs-up.

"Tekkaman Blade, I didn't think you were one for cheap shots," Plague grumbled.

"Yumi, behind you!" yelled D-boy, pointing towards the Radam approaching her backside.

"You elf!" roared Curse, kicking her hard in her mid-section just as she had turned around. Hiver cried out as she sailed backwards and crashed into Blade. Blade released himself from her and stepped in front in an effort to shield the girl. Yumi doubled over, crying as her ribs screamed in pain. Her body was weakening fast, and she could feel the blood trickling again from her re-opened wound.

"D-san," she whispered, trying to straighten her body but failing. "The Reactor…"

"Use it now," he said gently, turning his head back towards his adversaries. "I'll buy you time."

Roaring, D-boy charged Plague and Curse, engaging himself in yet another stalemate battle. The two Radam continued to swing their weapons at the man, only to manage slight nicks and cuts. D-boy fought them with much of his strength; he could sense his hard breathing and the sweat that drenched his body underneath the armor. He just needed to buy Yumi several more seconds, and they would win.

"Reactor…" she said, backing away and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "… Vol-Tekker!"

A thick, greenish-red beam shot forth from her and split into three smaller beams. Recalling what had occurred in the previous battle, Yumi remembered to take every offending Tekkaman into account. Blade watched as Curse, Plague, and Bane all flew in formation, desperately trying to avoid the attack. D-boy stayed close to Yumi, making sure that no surprise attacks would disturb her concentration.

"That bitch!" yelled Curse, remembering full well what the attack had done to his comrade, Ghoul.

"Where did she get this?" hollered Plague, turning his head to see the beam just inches behind.

'_I must keep focus. I have to get them all,'_ she said, her heart getting excited. '_All of them.'_

The girl continued to focus on the three streams, trying to catch up with the evading Radam. The troops and the Primary Bodies below had halted their battle; they were looking up to see the Tekkamen warriors fleeing from the beams that tormented them. The military soldiers watched in anticipation, knowing that victory was just a matter of time. With Space Knight help, there was no way they could lose.

"Go, Space Knights!" a soldier whispered, his mouth turning into an excited smile. "Get them!"

Suddenly, Tekkaman Bane broke from the formation, heading in his own path.

"Where are you going?" yelled Curse, turning back around and focusing on saving his own life.

'_Don't think you're going to get away!'_ Yumi narrowed her eyes, focusing on keeping the beam after the escaping Tekkaman. Bane gave another boost to his thrusters, and Yumi concentrated harder on her attack. There was no way she could let him go. Bane turned to look behind him – it was still following him and approached closer and closer…

"Yumi!" yelled D-boy, suddenly realizing what was happening. "Stop!"

"What!" she gasped, but it was too late. She had been focusing so hard on pursuing Bane that she did not notice where the Radam was headed. Before she could stop the deadly attack, Bane plowed through the wall of the nuclear reactor. The beam followed him, smashing into the facility with a boom.

"Get out of here!" yelled D-boy, desperately plowing into Yumi and grabbing her in his arms.

"Don't leave us!" came the cries from below, and D-boy gasped. Looking down, he witnessed the look of shock plastered on the faces of each of the military troops as he passed over them. There was nothing they could do, and there was nothing that could be done to save them. Aiba Takaya's heart cracked, knowing that there was no way out for either the helpless humans or the Primary Bodies.

Immediately, a massive explosion from the reactor blinded the humans on the ground. Blade looked behind him, seeing the men shriek and hold up their hands to their eyes as the immense, white fireball surged through their ranks and burned them alive. Dozens were vaporized, and others exploded into clumps of deformed dirt as the cells in their bodies disintegrated. Primary Bodies dissolved into nothingness, their shrieks drowned out by the roar of the growing blast.

'_This is my fault,'_ cried Yumi, feeling the tears well in her eyes. '_Those men… all of them…'_

D-boy said nothing as he carried her back to the craft he had parked a dozen miles away.

* * *

As the light from the fireball faded, the three Radam warriors rose slowly into the air, observing the destruction that lay around them. The entire nuclear facility had been annihilated – much of it had been vaporized, and large chunks of debris lay smoldering. White powder-like specks snowed onto the ground for miles, covering the remaining, horribly disfigured carcasses of the soldiers and Primary Bodies like snow. Curse and Plague both approached their comrade, who hovered weakly in the air. His armor had been burned off in many places, and his skin was red underneath. With a cough, he spit out blood. Unable to hold his strength any longer, Bane began to plummet. Curse and Plague immediately rushed to his side and caught him in their grips.

"Help me," he whispered weakly as he shut his eyes tightly in pain. "Help me."

"We'll take you to a pod right away," said Curse, giving Plague a worried look.

The warriors held their comrade tightly as they headed for their Warlady's flagship.

* * *

D-boy and Honda looked sadly at the injured girl as the nurses attended to her. Her armor had been damaged from the effects of the nuclear blast, and her skin had received minor burns. Yet, the concerning part was the further bleeding she suffered from the aggravated wound in her mid-section. She had lost a decent amount of blood that day, and she had again pushed herself to her limit.

"I shouldn't have let her use the Reactor," said D-boy. "It used up most of her strength."

"The stress of using that attack is large, isn't it?" asked Honda, earning a nod.

"Much more than that of an ordinary Vol-tekker," came the response. "She could have died."

"D-san," Yumi whispered, fluttering her eyes open and making out the shapes of the two men.

"Why did you come after me?" D-boy asked gently, hoping not to further hurt her emotions that had already been crushed due to her fiasco at the power plant. "I told you to rest until you regained…"

"I'm sorry, D-san," she interrupted him, her eyes still moist. "I wanted to fight with you."

"It was too dangerous," he whispered, leaning down. "You were hurt badly there."

"I knew you would need help," she smiled sadly. "I didn't want to see my brother die."

D-boy only stood still, breathing slowly as he closed his eyes. Yumi's mouth quivered.

"Thank you, Yumi," he said, bending down and giving her a soft embrace. He felt her cry.

"I killed them, D-san," she said, unable to control herself any longer. "I killed those soldiers."

Tears of pain and emotional agony rolled down the side of her face as Takaya held her.

"I killed them," she repeated, her crying becoming stronger. "I killed them… I killed them…"

"No, it wasn't your fault," assured D-boy, knowing that her will was torn apart. "You did the best you could. If you didn't come, I may have been killed. You were doing your best… for me… and Earth."

"I murdered them…" she continued to grieve, her emotions hardly softened by the man's words.

"Take some rest," he said, letting her go. "I'm proud of you, Yumi."

D-boy and Honda remained with the girl for some more time before leaving her to the nurses.

* * *

The decorated military official looked sadly downwards upon the young woman resting in the bed. Taking her hand, he gave it a soft squeeze as he looked into her closed eyes. The doctors had finished operating on her the night before but said that it would take a while for her to recover since she had not been given proper medical treatment for so many weeks. It was uncertain as to when she would wake up.

"Natasha," Pavlocheva whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Your father is here."

He tightened his jaw, trying to keep his emotions in control as he stared at her fallen form.

"You know that your father loves you," he said gently, his voice wavering. "Please wake up."

The girl didn't stir; the only sounds he heard were the blips coming from the electrocardiogram.

'_Damn those Space Knights,'_ he thought angrily. '_Why didn't the Argos have a physician on board? My daughter would not have been in this condition! My daughter… Natasha… Keep struggling. Keep struggling, and hold on for me…'_

* * *

Okita closed his eyes shut as the light came on once again. The bars opened, and the man who had lost his wife slowly stepped into the cell. As his pupils adjusted to the influx of luminescence, the boy opened his eyes and lowered his arms, his form still huddled in the corner. It had become a comfortable place of rest, one in which he could think to himself without any disturbance.

"Leave me alone," the boy said rudely, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not bothering you."

"You've done more than enough to bother me," said D-boy, the expression on his face stoic.

"Don't be sore just because you messed up today," snapped the boy, earning a surprised look.

"What makes you think anything went wrong today?" Takaya said, stepping towards him.

"I'm always listening," the boy started, tapping his head with his fingertip, "to them."

D-boy nodded, keeping his nerves calm as he sat on the wide bench that served as Okita's bed.

"They normally give you a blanket," D-boy muttered, bending down and seeing the thick sheet lying in a pile underneath the bed. It looked rumpled, and it didn't seem to be randomly placed there. The boy must have been hiding something in it, and D-boy reached down to move it.

"Don't touch that," the boy said, snapping his head towards the man. "There's nothing in there."

"Right," muttered Takaya, pulling the pile out from underneath the bench and unfolding it on the floor. Okita watched the man intently, raising his eyebrows and slowly shaking his head. D-boy mumbled to himself as he moved the folds of the cloth around, wondering what the boy was protecting. The treasure inside was soon revealed… in the form of two apples and a banana.

D-boy snorted, reaching down and picking up the apple. It appeared to be several days old.

"I'm allowed to store food, aren't I?" the youth said, reaching for it. "Please give it to me."

"You've grown thinner since Io," said Takaya, looking at the dust-covered boy. "And weaker."

Several moments of silence passed as D-boy examined the boy carefully, noticing his features.

"Okay," Okita interrupted his thoughts. "What do you want?"

* * *

Her nerves calmed significantly, the girl slowly opened her eyes to see the young woman standing beside her. The newcomer smiled gently at her, giving the injured girl a slight nod before speaking. Yumi relaxed, knowing that this was the same girl who had so selflessly watched over Dead End.

"Hello again, Yumi," Seline smiled, placing her hand on Yumi's. "I heard what happened today."

"It was my fault," Yumi closed her eyes, once again feeling the guilt of what she had done.

"Don't ever tell yourself that," came the reassuring reply. "You were fighting for Earth."

"But intentions alone don't always count," Yumi frowned. "People died because of me."

"But why did you go in the first place?" Seline asked. "Blade didn't even ask me to go."

"I didn't want him to fight alone," Yumi said, sighing. "Ever since Chief died, he's been different from the D-san that I knew. He's lost his confidence – in his speech, in his voice, in his posture. For him, losing her was losing everything. He needs to build his confidence again."

"And you think you can do that by fighting alongside him?" Seline asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I've helped him once," Yumi looked straight into the other woman's eye. "I can help him again."

"But why risk your own life?" Seline asked, concern on her face. "Especially when you're hurt!"

"D-san is the strongest," Yumi said. "I can't bear to see my brother so crushed."

"Your brother? Mr. Aiba?" blurted a surprised Seline. Yumi nodded slowly before smiling.

"Not by blood," Yumi said. "But by faith, by love. I used to love him in a different way, but now… I look at him as if he is my older brother. I had realized that my feelings for D-san were immature and childish. I stopped looking at him in that way, especially after I spent a month with him."

"A month with him?" Seline opened her mouth in shock. "Alone?"

Yumi nodded, giggling to herself before telling the young woman the story.

* * *

"I want the truth," Blade responded. "Nothing more. I want to know why you hate me so much."

"I've told you a dozen times," the boy sneered, shaking his head. "If only you were sorry for…"

"For the love of God, could you please give me a straight answer?" D-boy tried to keep control.

"Is this why you've kept me alive so far? So that I could give you an answer?"

"Don't you think I deserve one?" D-boy's voice lowered. "I've wanted it for four weeks now."

"Ever since Io, I bet," shrugged Okita, earning a quick glare. "Your wife."

"Aki…" D-boy's voice got more serious as he bit his lip. "Why did you take her from me?"

"Did she really mean that much to you?" the boy's voice also became more serious.

D-boy reached down and grabbed Okita's shirt, pulling the youth closer towards him.

"She was my strength," D-boy grated, his eyes piercing. "She was my life. No one else but her."

Seconds of silence passed. Takaya noticed the boy's eyes twitch.

"You mean that with all your heart, don't you?" whispered Okita, his lips slightly trembling.

"She meant everything to me," D-boy rasped. "And you took her as if she meant nothing."

Okita swallowed hard as he stared into the angry face. Takaya saw the boy's eyes grow moist.

"That's why…" Okita started, his voice cracking. "That's why she had to die."

"Because we loved each other?" D-boy said angrily. "You killed her to make me suffer?"

A tear formed in the corner of the youth's eye and began to make its way down his face.

"Y… yes," Okita nodded slowly, his breathing heavy. D-boy flared his eyes and shook him hard.

"Well, you did!" D-boy yelled in his face. "You made me suffer day and night for four weeks!"

The boy only continued to tremble from the man's fury.

"Are you happy now?" D-boy continued to yell. "Are you happy that I suffered? That I died?"

Another tear rolled down the boy's cheek.

"Well, good job!" D-boy broke, finally letting his eyes moist. "You won, Okita… you won…"

The boy bit his lip, trying to keep himself from losing control.

"I'm the one who lost his wife," D-boy released his grip on the boy. "And you're the one crying."

Okita lowered his eyes, his heart beating rapidly as he could hear D-boy's heavy breathing.

"You…" Okita started, his body trembling. "You killed my father… D-san."

The man's head snapped towards the boy. D-boy lowered his eyes before raising them again.

"So this is why you hate me," whispered the man. "Vengeance for him… avenging his death."

Okita slowly nodded, continuing to bite his wavering lips as D-boy narrowed his eyes.

"If you hate me because of that," Takaya started, breathing slowly. "Why does Delta hate me?"

"Because she is my mother," the boy revealed, and D-boy gasped slightly.

Taken aback, the man lost himself in thought, his face beginning to pale with each passing second.

"When did your father die?" whispered Takaya, dreading the answer Okita was about to give.

"Twelve years ago," the boy responded, his head feeling light. "During the first invasion."

D-boy's face went ashen, his fists clamped together and his knuckles turning white from the force.

"Kengo-niisan," whispered D-boy, staring at the boy. "Your mother… Delta… is Hun Rii."

"No, D-san," Okita slowly shook his head. "You're wrong. There is no Hun Rii. She is dead."

"Then who?" D-boy leaned forward, the color returning to his face. "Who was he?"

"You'll remember, Aiba Takaya," Okita said softly. "Think hard, and you'll know."

* * *

"You care for Blade that much?" asked Seline, raising her eyebrows. "He feels the same way?"

Yumi nodded happily, ecstatic that she had become so close to the courageous man.

"Mr. Aiba is strong," said Seline, gently taking Yumi's hand and squeezing it. "If he could recover from what you just described, I'm sure the girl he considers his sister will pull through alright."

Yumi gave her a bright smile, reaching up and giving the girl a caring hug.

* * *

D-boy slowly walked into his quarters, his mind lost on the last part of their latest encounter.

_"Don't think that your suffering will end,"_ the boy's voice echoed. _ "There will always be more."_

_ "No," _ he had said harshly, turning before leaving the prison cell_. "I'll stop it. I will defeat you."_

The man lay on his bed, physically as well as mentally exhausted. The words continued to ring.

_ "We're too strong this time," _the boy's voice only grated. _ "My mother will satisfy her thirst."_

_ "If this destruction is all because of me," _Takaya said determinedly, _"I will find a way."_

The man closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, except for his clenched fist.

"I will find a way," he whispered to himself, tightening his jaw. "With Yumi, I will find a way."


	17. Ring Strike

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (First Saga)_**

**Chapter 17 - Ring Strike**

_Two days pass…_

"Good morning, D-boy," greeted Honda, giving the man a cup of coffee upon entering the room. D-boy sat quietly in a chair in the commanding room, shuffling through some papers. He had finally managed to fall asleep the previous night, amidst the crying of his baby boy. Although the child slept with him at night, Milly still chose to take care of him during the daytime.

"Thank you," said Takaya, taking a sip of the coffee. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"About the same as other nights," the mechanic cleared his throat.

"We received another SOS a little while ago," said D-boy, handing the papers to Honda, who took another sip from his morning beverage while skimming over the text. The man raised his eyebrows, and D-boy slowly shook his head. Honda returned the papers.

"Why would the military receive advanced word that the Radam would attack?" Honda asked.

"Perhaps Delta knows that the military would call for our help, meaning that we would come."

"In other words, Radam is setting up a trap," Honda muttered.

"Looks that way," said D-boy, leaning back in his seat and putting the papers down. The military had received word that Radam would attack a target – particularly, a pillar of the Orbital Ring that extended from the space station all the way down to the surface of Earth. The pillar touched down on the country of Brazil, in South America.

"If those monsters damage the pillar sufficiently," Honda said, sitting down, "the sections directly supported by it would fall to the ground. The pillar itself may collapse, and thousands would die. The military soldiers guarding it would be certain casualties. They definitely need our help."

"Our help," muttered Takaya, remembering the events of the last battle. "Should we be helping?"

"Now, come on, D-boy," said the engineer, putting his mug on the table. "Yumi made a mistake."

"A mistake?" whispered D-boy, snapping his head towards him. "A fatal mistake. Men died!"

"I don't understand," said Honda, surprised. "You told her that it wasn't her fault."

"She was already in a bad emotional state," confessed D-boy. "I had to go soft on her to her face."

"I suppose you are right; you had no choice. If she were to have an emotional breakdown, we would lose her," said Honda grimly, picking up his mug. "We can't afford that. You can't afford that."

D-boy said nothing, looking at the mechanic that had read him so accurately.

"You should take her with you," suggested Honda. "It'll rebuild her confidence… and yours."

* * *

The young man grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly as his teeth masticated the mess in his mouth. Parts of the food were fleshy, but others had the consistency of maple syrup. Hardly tasting sweet to the tooth, it only brought about a feeling of nausea to its consumer. Yet, the man had no choice.

"So disgusting," he said, forcing himself to swallow the chewed pieces down his throat. His stomach feeling queasy, Hayato held it as he doubled over to the floor. He could feel his stomach rejecting the horrendous cuisine, but he tried his hardest to keep it in. The young man turned to the trunk next to him, laden with bite marks. He had more Radam for lunch that day than he ever wanted to in his life.

"I can't understand how he got used to this," whispered the boy, turning over to look into the cell next to his. Crawling towards the flexible bars that separated them, he swallowed the last morsel that had been in his mouth. He placed his face between the bars and peered towards the blonde Space Knight that was lying on the ground nearby.

"Wake up, David," mumbled Hayato, hearing no response. "Come on man, wake up!"

Apparently, the blonde man had not heard his call. Sighing, Hayato gently pulled the bars apart and entered David's cell. He cursed to himself as his foot stepped into the remnants of yellow sludge that David had expelled hours ago, yet it did not stop him from approaching the man. The air began to adopt a strange stench, and Hayato furrowed his forehead. He held his breath, hearing only dead silence.

"David!" he called out, holding his breath again. '_Complete silence?'_

A sudden dread overcoming him, the Space Knight headed towards his friend. David was sleeping on his left side, his back facing the approaching young man. Hayato quietly crawled on his knees, inching forward. Twitching his nose from the odor, he knelt at David's side and again held his breath. The realization soon hit him, his eyebrows jolting up in shock.

'_He isn't breathing…'_

* * *

A bandaged Yumi sat quietly in her seat as D-boy piloted the craft towards South America. They had passed over miles of ocean – hundreds of miles, in fact. Yumi had silently engaged herself in the limitless scenery. To her, the sea was foreign, uncharted, and untouched. In it reigned a whole other kingdom of animals and plants, virtually invisible and unnoticed by the common ground-dweller. She considered it amazing – amazing that she could visit any landmark on Earth with her Tekkaman skills but couldn't do the same with the seas. The depths of the ocean were new territory for her… alien and exotic.

'_Almost like another universe,'_ she thought, only to be startled to attention by D-boy.

"How are you feeling, Yumi?" he started, concern on his face.

"A little better," she replied, tightening her jaw upon seeing his questioning reaction. "I think."

Within minutes, their craft approached the pillar in question. The attack had already begun, earlier than expected. Two dozen buggers were using themselves as battering rams, trying to smash through the thick tough pillar at a point several hundred meters above ground. Some of the bugs had begun to chew on it, hoping to eat their way through, while others tried to break through the steel.

At the base of the pillar existed another assault – this one carried out by the Primary Bodies, accompanied by Tekkaman Beast. The last legions of troops had quickly assembled there and had already engaged themselves in battle with their enemies. Small explosions from below could easily be seen.

'_The Primary Bodies themselves wouldn't be able to topple the pillar,'_ D-boy reasoned. '_They're probably a distraction for the buggers. Our success will come as a result of defeating their Tekkaman and the buggers. Those are what we need to focus on. We can't lose, Yumi. We can't lose.'_

"This is it," said D-boy after having landed the craft a safe distance away. "Let's go."

"D-san," the girl whispered, still strapped in her seat and unmoving. "You… you go alone."

"Why?" he asked, walking up to her. The girl only stared forward, her eyes trembling.

"I don't," she said, hearing the quick pace of her heartbeat. "I don't want to fail."

"If you keep your mind focused, you won't fail," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to repeat what I did at the nuclear plant," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"It won't," he assured, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "If you stay aware, it won't."

Yumi said nothing in response, only feeling the tears well in her eyes as she remembered that day.

"It won't, because we can't afford to lose this time," he said. "We have to win… we _must_ win…"

"D-san," whispered Yumi, realizing the weight behind his words. '_With Aki gone, his will had hardened with revenge. But with our first defeat, he lost his confidence. He's trying to build it back, and he needs me to help him do it. I must do it… if D-san is to win against the Radam. We need to win today.'_

The girl quickly wiped away her tears and turned her head.

"I'm ready," she stated, giving him a look of determination. "We'll beat them together, D-san."

D-boy smiled in relief, letting go of her shoulder. Within moments, they transformed and left.

* * *

"David!" the young man hollered, hearing nothing in response. Resting his knee in a smaller pool of drying yellow sludge, the boy carefully stretched his arm and reached to David's shoulder. It was the shoulder from which the vine sprouted – rather than an arm – and Hayato contorted his face. With a grunt, he turned the man's body over and gasped.

The man's remaining eye stared up at the ceiling, unmoving and unblinking. His mouth lay slightly open, and the tongue inside didn't move at all. His extremities were stiff, and a foul odor strongly emanated from his person. Hayato quickly placed his fingers at the man's throat, hoping to feel something. He placed his palm over David's chest region, only to get the same result.

"No pulse," he bent his head, his own heart pounding rapidly. "David…"

Hayato turned to look at the man's face; drops of blood had begun to leak from the eye region.

"What the hell?" the young man whispered, bringing his face directly over the eye and peering down. It wasn't long before the eye had begun to move around in its socket. Hayato looked on, open-mouthed, as the optical organ began to slightly raise and lower itself in its pit. The young man bent down even more, trying to see what was going on. He narrowed his eyes to get a closer view.

The eye exploded suddenly, sending fragments of white and red straight into Hayato's face. The young man screamed, jerking his head up and desperately wiping away the blood and pieces that stuck on his lips, nose, cheeks, and forehead. Another stream of blood squirted onto his face, and he continued to yell as he jerked his head away, trying to flick off the mess. Within moments, the boy calmed down again, his heart still beating fast. He spit out a fragment that had entered his mouth.

"My God," whispered Hayato, feeling like vomiting upon what he saw. A tiny bugger crawled out of the newly emptied socket, its body covered by shades of dark red. Crimson leaked out of the socket, and the critter chirped happily as it rested on David's face. It turned its head towards the horrified boy, eagerly clicking its claws.

* * *

As the two approached, Tekkaman Beast shot upwards, away from the Primary Bodies below and towards the buggers chewing on the pillar. Several military jets had arrived in order to take out the creatures, but Beast took it upon herself to protect her pets.

"I'll deal with the Tekkaman," said Blade. "You create a perimeter around the Primary Bodies."

"Got it," said Yumi, her voice getting firmer. Shooting herself downwards, she landed just outside the area of battle. The two sides – military troops and Primary Bodies – remained in two separate groups, facing each other and firing their laser weapons at the other. Yumi saw the numerous bodies that had fallen on the military's side, and she decided to wait no longer. She released her Reactor Voltekker, using it to create a tall energy perimeter around the attacking Primary Bodies. Both sides turned their heads in surprise, seeing the pink and white Tekkaman being the source of the circular beam. Several of the Primary Bodies grunted in anger and charged the high barrier around them, only to be knocked back in pain as the barrier energy burned into their skin and pushed them back.

"I did it," whispered Yumi, a wave of relief going through her. She had single-handedly halted the ground battle; nobody continued to fire. Any laser blasts that were shot were only absorbed into the barrier. Yet, Yumi could feel her strength draining. Given the injuries her body had already sustained in the previous battles, the Reactor Voltekker had begun to take its toll. She was weakening fast.

'_I must hold on… and wait for D-san to finish,'_ she thought. Her strength continued to fade.

* * *

The pilot of a jet gave Blade a thumbs-up for saving his life, and the Tekkaman nodded before turning to his adversary. Beast charged him, and the two engaged in another battle. As they clashed their weapons with vigor, one thing became clear – Blade was the stronger of the two. Beast grunted as she was knocked backwards into the pillar, only to see Blade swooping down towards her.

"No!" she cried to herself, raising her lance in preparation. Yet, she inhaled in surprise as Blade flew by her completely. She turned her head to see him pursue his true targets – the buggers. Blade growled at the creatures that leapt off the pillar and flew towards him. He transformed into his Crush Interlude mode, ripping through the monsters as if they were vermin. Beast growled in anger as he rapidly picked off her pets one by one. Within seconds, no buggers remained.

"Bastard!" yelled Beast, charging towards Blade. Earth's hero turned to face her, ready for her assault. Yet, a sudden force knocked him forwards, exposing him to Beast's onslaught. D-boy quickly dodged to the right, barely avoiding being impaled by Beast's weapon. He turned to his left, seeing the other Tekkaman that had hit him from the backside.

"So good to see you again, Blade," said the second Tekkaman. "Remember me? I am Curse."

"And I am Tekkaman Beast," said the female warrior, flashing her eye. "We will defeat you."

"As if I'll remember your names," returned Blade, charging them. He thrust his lance at Curse, leaving himself open while Beast swung downwards. Blade spun to his right, avoiding her lance while retrieving his weapon. Curse appeared in front of him and kicked him in the gut, and Blade grunted as he sailed back. Beast appeared behind him, but Blade turned around in time to swipe his lance horizontally and slash her across the leg. Beast cried out in pain, ordering Curse to attack. Blade turned towards Curse and fired his thrusters. Within seconds, the two Tekkamen crashed head on, grunting from the impact. They all paused for several moments to catch their breath.

"Yumi?" Blade whispered to himself, looking down and seeing the energy barrier flicker.

* * *

Hayato remained frozen, staring at the little critter that seemed to chortle at him. Suddenly, the creature lunged for the young man, who raised his arm in an effort to protect his face. The tiny bugger sunk a claw into the boy's forearm, and the youth yelped in pain. Hayato flailed his arm around wildly, unable to throw off the bugger. Contorting his face, he picked off the bugger with his other hand and threw it hard across the cell. It landed on the ground several meters away, chirping angrily.

"You bastard," he whispered, breathing hard as he watched it scurry off. "Damn, that hurt."

The boy tended to his arm, keeping his palm over the point of the puncture to stop the bleeding.

"I see that one of my pets injured you," came the feminine voice from outside the cell.

"Delta," said Hayato, looking up and seeing her human figure chuckling at him. "Damn you."

The Warlady looked over to Hayato's side, seeing the prostrate figure of the disfigured man.

"Did he die yet?" she asked in anticipation.

"No way! He seems to be in perfect health," said Hayato, glaring daggers.

"Your jokes are quite amusing," chuckled Delta.

"Your pets are quite disgusting," rasped the young man, putting pressure on his wound.

"But they must make your stay here that much more enjoyable," she suggested. "You wouldn't want to get bored now, would you?"

"No, of course not!" snapped Hayato. "Why degrade in this cell in the standard fashion when instead I can see a little bug gouge out my friend's eyes and chew up his brain?"

"You're a funny boy," she said as the organic bars moved aside, allowing her to enter the cell.

"I've been told," he returned, seeing Raze step into the cell next to Delta. "What do you want?"

Delta gave David another look, twitching her nose before returning her attention to Hayato.

"I understand that you've always wanted to be a Tekkaman," she said, nodding towards David.

"Maybe," said Hayato, frowning at the body before looking up at her. "But what's your point?"

"I know that your friend over there was always the popular one – he always got the ladies, didn't he?" she said, smiling thinly upon seeing Hayato's affirmative reaction. "Well, then you should be happy that you have no competition coming from him anymore."

"I might have been jealous," rasped Hayato. "But I never wanted to see him dead."

"But you've always wanted to fill his shoes, didn't you?" countered Delta, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" demanded Hayato, tightening his fist. "How did you know I…"

"When a man is all alone in his cell for weeks, he'll say anything to keep himself occupied and sane," she answered, looking at the dead man. "Let's just say that I learned quite a lot just by listening."

"You made him crazy," glared the young man, feeling the bleeding stop.

"He made himself crazy," she returned, stepping forward. "But you can have a different fate."

"What do you want from me?" he snapped, backing away a few inches.

"I want to offer you your dream," she answered. "Your dream of becoming a Tekkaman."

"I want to be an Earth Tekkaman," returned Hayato, standing up. "Not Radam!"

"You shouldn't be so picky," she said smoothly. "Always take what you can get."

"I refuse," he said, clenching his fists and straightening his body in defiance.

"Too bad," she said, nodding towards her servant. "It's not your decision anymore."

Raze chuckled, taking hold of the resisting boy before knocking him unconscious. Delta smiled.


	18. Conversations

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 18 - Conversations**

"YUMI!"

"D-san?" whispered Yumi, looking upwards and seeing him point behind her. Before she could turn, she felt something hit her harshly the back. The girl spun quickly, losing control of the Reactor as she hit the ground. Before she could get up, Tekkaman Plague kicked her hard in the mid-section, causing her to cry out in pain as her abdominal wound was struck once again.

"It looks as if we've found your weak point," he sneered, laying another solid blow to the area.

"D-SAN!" Hiver cried in pain, holding her stomach with her armored hand. Plague laughed as he picked her up and pulled his arm back. With a growl, he thrust it forward and plowed his fist into her face. Pieces of her mask flew off as her head bent sharply to her side, but Plague hardly wished to stop there. He picked up his lance off the ground and drove it into her side, laughing as he saw her blood spill out. The girl continued screaming, the pain too great. The Radam growled, charging the cells on his body.

"Now, I'll get you for murdering my friend, Tekkaman Ghoul," rasped Plague, flashing an eye.

Without warning, he felt something impact him hard on his side, causing him to roll on the ground for several dozen meters before coming to a stop. He felt the pain in his own midsection, and he gasped upon seeing the angered figure of Tekkaman Blade standing over him.

"You interfered!" grumbled Plague. "I thought you had more decency than that."

The Primary Bodies stood still, watching the battle that was taking place instead of charging in.

"This will be decent enough for you!" countered Blade, revealing his shoulder cannons and firing his own sparkling green beam point-blank at Plague. The Tekkaman shrieked as the energy penetrated his armor and burned his skin. He lay helpless on the ground at the mercy of D-boy's wrath, and it wasn't until several seconds later that Earth's savior stopped his attack. Plague lay trembling, smoking in pain.

"No," cried out Plague, watching Blade step towards him with the lance in his hand.

"You," rasped D-boy, seeing Tekkaman Curse land in front of Plague and block Blade's path.

"My friend is injured," said Curse, spreading his arms out. "And you would still attack him?"

"Oh, so now I have to stick to the rules of honor and chivalry with _you_ guys? I'm not so stupid!"

"Come then, and attack," challenged Curse, gripping his lance. Blade paused, waiting to charge.

"D-san!" yelled Yumi, looking behind him. Takaya immediately turned around and raised his lance, blocking the strike from a sly Tekkaman Beast. With a growl, D-boy released his lance from the deadlock and slashed Beast across the legs. As the Tekkaman bent down in pain, Blade grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Curse fumed as Beast crashed and rolled to his feet. D-boy flashed his eye.

"You've won today's battle," rasped Curse, bending down and picking up his two comrades with his massive arms. "But don't think you've beaten our Warlady. Primary Bodies, retreat!"

The Primary Bodies roared in surprise as they saw Curse fly away with Beast and Plague. They turned to run, but they soon halted upon seeing Blade land in front of them. They knew that they didn't stand a chance against the Tekkaman, and they dropped their weapons in surrender. The military troops cheered as they surrounded the Primary Bodies.

"Thank you, Tekkaman Blade," nodded the squadron leader, extending his hand. Blade nodded as he took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake. Firing his thrusters, Blade flew next to a fallen Yumi and knelt. She continued to breathe hard and moan due to her wounds, but she smiled underneath her mask.

"We won, D-san," she whispered happily, seeing his face looking down upon hers. "We won."

"We did it," he said, trying to control the enthusiasm in his voice. "We beat them."

Yumi smiled, tears coming from her eyes as she curled her hand into a thumbs-up.

"This is only the beginning," he said, placing a hand under her head. "We mustn't give up."

The girl continued to breathe, her hand moving to cover the bleeding wound on her left side.

"Together, we can defeat them," he said, his voice gaining more confidence. "Together."

The young woman relaxed her shoulders, allowing herself to close her eyes and exhale.

"Right, Yumi?" said Blade excitedly, looking up and back down at her. "Yumi?"

The girl didn't respond; her body merely went limp as her hand slid off her wound, exposing it.

"Yumi," whispered D-boy, bending down to see her closed eyes and her bloody wound. "Yumi!"

"Is everything alright, Blade?" asked the squadron leader, quickly approaching him.

"Yumi, answer me," said Takaya, his voice getting desperate. "I've got to get her back… now."

* * *

The two watched the youth screaming in agony as his body contorted within the pod. The juices inside continued to violently slosh around the prisoner, and the red lines repeatedly faded in and out on the boy's skin. The pain was unbearable, and the juices felt like acid. The boy could feel his body being stretched to the limit, only to suddenly contract again. The pod had redefined the meaning of torture.

"This seems to be a bit more extreme than usual," observed Raze, hearing the boy's muffled cries.

"This pod is one of my newest experiments," she said, watching the process with great interest.

"You like tinkering with plants, don't you?" Raze asked, turning towards her.

"I always have," smirked Delta. "I always will."

"What exactly did you do to this conversion pod?"

"It's a turbo pod," she said, gloating in her achievement. "A more advanced breed of Tekka-pod. It will convert its subject in a fraction of the time a normal pod takes, but it has an extremely high rejection rate. If the boy is rejected, he will have anywhere between several hours and a day to live."

"And if he survives?"

"He will be rewarded greatly for proving my invention a success. He will become an elite."

* * *

"Will she be alright?" he asked the doctor, who lowered his eyes before answering.

"Her internal injuries have worsened," he said, looking at the girl. "Her abdominal wound has been reopened in addition to the fresh one she received on her left side. She lost a lot of blood today, and her body won't be able to take much more for quite a while."

"What do you mean?" demanded D-boy as he looked desperately at the doctor.

"If she survives her injuries," the man said, pausing, "I'm afraid it will be a long time until her body will be able to handle the transformation again."

"What if she transforms?" asked Takaya, keeping himself from grabbing the physician's collar.

"She will be virtually ineffective in battle," came the slow reply. "If she pushes herself, her body will give out and collapse. In its current state, her body can't properly handle the stresses of her Tekkaman powers. It needs time… much time… to heal. Maybe weeks… or even a month for a full recovery."

'_Yumi,'_ thought Takaya, feeling the moistness in his eyes. '_This is all my fault.'_

* * *

Unable to free himself from the guilt of asking her to come along, the man quietly walked down the corridor towards the prison area. Had he not listened to Honda, he would have left her at the Command Center. She would certainly not have been in her present shape. D-boy cursed himself for having been so imprudent in his judgment. Now, she would have to suffer for weeks because of his decision.

'_She had been fighting for me,'_ he shook his head sadly. '_And this is how I repaid her.'_

Taking a breath, the man stepped into the prison area and greeted the guard, who kept his lips shut and complied as he led D-boy to the cell in question. It wasn't long before the lights in the cell were turned on, waking the boy up from his short nap. D-boy opened the bars and stepped inside.

"You again," muttered the boy, his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light. "I was sleeping."

"But I don't feel like sleeping," said D-boy sitting on the plank-bed. "So I've come to visit you."

"You must really be bored," mumbled Okita, closing his eyes again as he slouched in the corner.

"I've come down to tell you that I've proved you wrong," said Takaya. "We won today."

"Don't get too happy," the boy yawned. "It's only one victory in your sea of defeats."

D-boy snorted, feeling strange sitting next to the youth. After all, this very youth was a killer.

"I've thought about it, Okita, but I can't guess who your father is," said Takaya, turning to him.

"I would love to tell you myself, but my mother forbid it."

"Well… I'm sorry for taking his life," said D-boy, seeing the youth shake his head. "But my action is no excuse for your mother to ravage a planet. If she wants revenge, she shouldn't involve the lives of innocent people. She should have the bravery to face me directly."

"I told her that innocent people shouldn't get hurt," Okita shrugged. "But she won't listen to me."

"She doesn't listen to her own son?" D-boy raised his eyebrows in question.

"Mother knows what's best, after all," Okita muttered, frowning. Seconds of silence passed.

"D-boy," started the boy, grabbing the man's attention. "Can you tell me more about her? Aki?"

"What?" said the man, surprised. "Why do you, of all people, want to know about her?"

"I've realized that she was more than a mere target," said Okita. "I want to know who she was."

Takaya sat silently for several seconds, thinking hard as he tried to read the boy's intentions.

"My wife was the most important person to me," started D-boy, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. "I had met her during Earth's first war with the Radam. Back then, I had tried my best to avoid people, especially the members of the Space Knights. Yet, she always had compassion, patience, and understanding for me. There were times when I had sunk into periods of intense fear and depression, and it was her constant faith in my abilities that brought me to my senses. For two years, we battled side by side against the Radam, and for two years, my love for her grew intensely. I would have never made it through without her support, especially since I had lost my family – Shinya, Miyuki, Kengo, and Father…"

D-boy took a deep breath, his mind once again revisiting the memories from ten years past.

"You named your son after your brother, didn't you?" Okita interrupted his thoughts.

"I couldn't think of a better name," whispered the man, thinking about his brother. "Shinya."

"He's very cute," said Okita, earning a surprised look. "Your son, I mean. I like him a lot."

"That child is my pride and joy," said D-boy. "He's my last link to her. I love him very much."

"I know," replied Okita, softening his tone. "A father's first-born is always special, isn't it?"

D-boy gave him a nod, turning back before continuing his story about her.

"There was once a time when I had lost control of my powers," he said, closing his eyes. "I had been fighting a Tekkaman named Evil when I felt the Radam powers overcoming my humanity as I continued to fight. What made me a human being slipped away; it was only Milly who could bring me back to my human side. Yet, after that, I was deathly afraid to transform. Even when my friends were risking their lives fighting Radam, I couldn't bring myself to fight because I thought I would turn evil again. Yet, there was one person who believed in me. She stayed with me for hours on end, painstakingly trying everything she could to get me to transform. She succeeded. It was then that I realized I loved her."

"Aki-san really did do a lot for you," Okita whispered, turning his eyes towards the man before a pause ensued. "I bet it must be very strange for you… talking with the person who took her life."

"It is strange," said D-boy, taking in a deep breath. "But somewhat cathartic."

"What happened after the war?" asked the boy curiously.

"She stayed by my side ever since, and vice versa," continued D-boy. "To show her support for me, she willingly underwent the transformation process herself and became a Tekkaman. After our previous chief, Heinrich von Freeman, left his post of Space Knight Commander, Aki and I took up the responsibility. We've been researching Radam technology ever since and even built our own new team."

"The new Space Knights," said Okita. "Hiver, Zommer, and Vesna."

"How do you know their names?" D-boy raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Like I told you before," came the reply, "I know a lot about you."

"Then it's only fair that you tell me about yourself," said D-boy, his voice getting serious again.

"There's not much to tell, really," the boy said, tightening his arms and getting a bit nervous. "I had been raised mostly by my mother. I don't remember much of my childhood, but I do remember her keeping me apart from the rest of the kids my own age. She used to say that playing with them was not in my path or something like that – that I had something greater in my destiny. She surrounded me with a lot of older people who taught me the things I know now, and so I didn't really get to know anyone else."

"Are you angry at your mother for doing that?"

"Sometimes, but I'm always thankful," answered the boy. "Thankful that she was always there for me. Growing up without a father is hard for a child, and she helped me all along the way. The more she talked about him, the more I wanted to hate you. Because of you, both of us suffered."

"And so, Aki had to die," D-boy interrupted. "I killed who Delta loved. She did the same."

"We moved to Io several years ago, where my mother focused her mind on plants," said Okita.

"Yes, the Io colonies were maintained by Dr. Carlo," whispered D-boy, remembering the man who had sacrificed himself so that his convoy of supply-ships could reach Earth during the first war. "He was a scientist and an expert on plant life. He built Io so that many rare plants could be preserved."

"That was what she worked on," said Okita. "There certainly were a lot of good plants there."

"When did your mother decide to invade Earth?" said D-boy, not satisfied with Okita's story.

"Not very long ago," he answered cautiously. "At least that's what she told me."

"How did you get your abilities to turn into Tekkamen?"

"I went through the formatting process a few years ago, but Mother forbid me from transforming until recently. But now that fat, perverted bastard you call your friend, Honda, stole my crystal."

"It'll keep you from doing any more damage," nodded D-boy. "And I don't think he's perverted."

"Shows how much you really know your own people," muttered Okita, his mind starting to fill with hatred for the old man. "I think I've told you enough for one night. I want to get back to sleep."

"Tell me one thing," said D-boy. "Where did you get those nasty marks on your arms and face?"

"What marks?" asked the boy sarcastically.

"You didn't have them when we met on Io," said D-boy. "Besides, they look recent."

"They were self-inflicted," the boy lied, and D-boy noticed this. "I think you should leave now."

D-boy nodded, standing up and knowing that the boy was hiding something from him.

"See you," said Okita, resting his head against the wall. "And don't forget to turn off the lights."

* * *

Turning around the corner, he stopped short. Approaching him from the other end of the corridor was Milly, holding something in her arms. As D-boy walked towards her, he made out that she was carefully carrying Shinya, comforting him as he slept in her grip. The expression on Milly's face was sad, but she had found solace in taking care of the child. D-boy stopped in front of her.

"Just looking at him makes me forget the pain," she said, giving the baby a kiss. "He's so cute."

"Can I hold him?" asked D-boy, only to see a moment of hesitation in her eyes. She nodded.

"Why, of course," she said, extending her arms and watching D-boy take the child. "He _is_ yours."

"Shinya," he whispered, giving the boy a kiss of his own. The baby's face twitched for a moment.

"I haven't seen you in days," said Takaya, looking up to the forlorn lady. "How have you been?"

"Not good," she confessed, sighing. "I needed some time to myself after hearing about Aki."

D-boy nodded softly, peering at her disturbed expression before looking down at his son.

"I just visited Okita," he said, observing the baby's closed eyes. "We talked."

"I can't believe what that boy has done," Milly muttered. "I should give him a piece of my mind."

"You can go and visit him now," said D-boy. "Just wake him up from his sleep."

"It would have been a long time since I've had a normal conversation with him."

"You talked with him while he was in the prison?"

"Yes, once or twice," she frowned. "But then for some reason, Honda sealed off the prison area and told me that I couldn't visit him. He told me that the kid was dangerous, and I let it slide. But even after ten days, he still didn't let me talk to him. He said that the boy had made another attempt at his life."

"Okita had scars on his arms and face," said D-boy. "Does this have anything to do with that?"

"Honda said that those marks are a result of his actions of self-defense," said Milly, narrowing her eyes. "But with self-defense, there are only a couple of marks normally – just enough to stop the attacker. Okita had more than just a couple. It looks like Honda gave him a thorough beating."

"I can't see Honda doing that," he frowned. "Besides, Okita said that they were self-inflicted."

"What reason would Okita have to do that to himself?" questioned Milly, and D-boy shrugged.

"Who cares what happens to that bastard?" he said. "He deserves whatever punishment he gets."

"Does he? Even when it's possible sexual abuse?" ejected Milly, completely startling the man.

"What!" blurted D-boy, looking hard at her. "What in the world makes you think that happened?"

"The look in his eyes, not to mention what I saw on the floor of his cell," she said in a low tone, knowing that D-boy was listening with all of his attention. "When a child of his level of viciousness is beat up, there is still life in his eyes. But what I saw in Okita's eyes terrified me. You know what I saw? Nothing… absolutely nothing. He was completely unresponsive and almost lifeless."

"And how does that connect with sexual abuse?" D-boy narrowed his eyes. "It could be a trick."

"If you looked at him, you could see that there was no trick," replied Milly, closing her eyes and remembering the scene. "I knew that something terrible must have happened to him for him to be in that state. I already had a good idea that Honda had hurt him, but I knew that wasn't all to it. I could see the fear in Honda's eyes – the fear from hiding something shameful."

"He could just be ashamed of himself for beating up a minor," D-boy suggested defensively.

"No, it's got to be more than that…" she replied, not giving up. Milly described what she saw in gross detail. D-boy paid attention to every word, narrowing his eyes all the while.

"You're indescribably defiling his character," glared D-boy. "Why would you think a gentle, patient man like Honda would be responsible for that? What makes you think it wasn't anyone else?"

"Because," whispered Milly, wishing it hadn't come to this. "Because he's done it before."

"What!" blurted Takaya in surprise, stiffening his body. "That's impossible!"

"Why do you think I originally left the Space Knights all those years ago?" she opened her eyes.

"You wanted to move on with your life."

"Wrong," she said firmly. "That's the explanation everyone got, but it wasn't the real reason."

"Don't tell me he did something to you," said D-boy, tightening his fist.

"No, thank God he didn't," she whispered, letting out a breath. "But to other young workers…"

"He did that to…?" asked Takaya incredulously. "There's no way. He wouldn't do that."

"One of them," she said with a disturbed expression. "It happened well after the first war."

"You can't be serious," he said, not ready to believe the portly mechanic's dark side.

"I'd become good friends with one of the younger workers who was under Honda's supervision," she started. "He had high hopes of advancing through the Space Knight organization. He was motivated. But one day, he suddenly told me that he had to leave. I couldn't figure out why, and I confronted him about it. He told me what had happened – Honda had tried to… had tried to…"

D-boy noticed the moistness in her eyes as she paused, taking in a breath before continuing.

"I asked him why he didn't call the authorities, and he said he didn't want to sully his parents' honor or bring such negative attention to himself," she whispered. "I was so shocked and repulsed that I went to Chief Freeman and demanded that he punish Honda. The Chief told me he was already aware of the situation and was dealing with Honda directly. But he said that he couldn't fire him – with all that was going on, he couldn't afford to lose someone with such knowledge and skill. Freeman said that he was equally disgusted but had to overlook it for the sake of humanity. He asked me to keep it to myself for the well being of the Space Knights."

"I had no idea," Takaya said softly, his mind flashing with memories of the past.

"When my work finished, I decided to quit," she whispered. "I couldn't stand to be near Honda."

"So that was the real reason," said Blade, the shock still setting in. "Why did you come back?"

"With all the years that had passed by," she answered, "I thought he had changed. I was wrong."

"The Commander kept all that hidden from us," he sighed sadly. "Imagine if we all knew."

"Now you know," she said, looking at him in the eye. "He's done it again, this time with Okita."

"I don't even know what to do," he whispered, his body feeling weak. "Or what to think."

"I know it must be hard to feel sympathy for Okita, especially with what he did to Aki," she said, lowering her eyes. "But what Honda did was wrong regardless. No boy deserves to be a victim of that."

"What would you like to see me do, Milly?" he said, taking a deep breath.

"Confront him," she said firmly. "Get him to confess. You're the only one who can do this."

"I don't know, Milly," he looked uneasy. "This is still all speculation. We have no solid proof."

"If you don't confront him," she narrowed her eyes, "I will take my things and leave."

Several seconds of silence passed as the two looked hard at each other. D-boy broke the tension.

"Tomorrow," he sighed, nodding. "I'll ask him sometime tomorrow."


	19. Rescue

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 19 - Rescue**

_The next morning…_

"Delta," grated D-boy, his voice razor sharp as he took off his sunglasses and tightened his jaw.

"It certainly is a pleasure talking with you verbally, Takaya," her voice came through the static on the view screen. "By now, you must have gotten a taste of our strength. Your downfall is near."

"Why have you attacked Earth like this?" he demanded as Honda watched on silently.

"Simply revenge on you, D-boy," her voice chuckled softly. "Sweet revenge."

'_Revenge,'_ Takaya said in mind, realizing that she was talking about the death of her husband. He decided to keep silent about it or else she would find out that he was keeping her son captive. Other communications officers in the room silently listened as they observed the lines of tension on D-boy's face.

"If you wanted revenge," he rasped, "then you should have dealt with me directly!"

"I could have," came her reply. "But it wouldn't have been as much fun. This is far better."

"You think this is fun, you witch?" he narrowed his eyes. "Was it fun murdering my wife?"

"It brought some satisfaction," she purred. "Knowing that she shrieked for you during her last—"

"Where are you?" he interrupted her, tightening his fist. "Show yourself. I want to find you."

"So that you can kill me?" she chuckled, the waves of static on the screen flickering. "I would first be concerned about the fate of your little friend, a young man that goes by the name 'Hayato.'"

"You captured him…"

"And I will kill him," she replied, her voice getting serious, "if you don't take my offer."

D-boy paused, straightening his shoulders as he reached for his glasses. The personnel were all staring at him with surprised looks, and he knew that he couldn't lose his poise in front of them. If he were to show such strong emotions, his people would lose faith. The glasses helped shade his anger.

"Name it," he whispered in a low lone, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

"I want to arrange a meeting with you and some of my warriors. I will send you the coordinates shortly at the end of this transmission," her voice dictated. "You must come to the designated location by eighteen o' clock, your time. Hayato will be there for you to pick up."

"What are your conditions?" he said, listening carefully to every word.

"Only two of you are to come – you and the elf Tekkaman," Delta's voice continued. "From what I gather, Hayato and she share something special. It would be a pity for her to miss his rescue."

"Stop playing games," Takaya shot back. "Why Yumi? Why do you want her to come?"

"I can't get anything by you, can I, D-boy?" she chuckled, pausing. "I am very impressed by that young lady's special weapon, and I would like to take another look at it."

"She won't be able to come," came his firm response. "She's being treated for her injuries."

"All you have to do is bring her. She doesn't have to fight."

"Leave her out of this," D-boy rasped. "You want me, so I'll come. I'll come gladly. She's hurt."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Takaya," she replied. "If she doesn't come with you, the boy you are about to rescue will be skinned by my own hand, and there will be further punishment. Follow my orders, and there will be much to gain for both of us."

"Why should I trust you?" he fired, watching the static with anger.

"Because the boy means nothing to me," her words echoed. "But you do."

With that, the transmission cut, and the view screen faded to black. D-boy lowered his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think he will bring her?" asked Raze, looking anxiously at the Warlady who stood still.

"Let's see," she answered thoughtfully. "Given her state, I doubt he will."

"This may spoil our plans, won't it?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows. "Don't we…"

"No, Raze," she turned towards him, her eyes glowing. "On the contrary, _this _is what I wanted."

"Then… you tricked him?" he straightened his shoulders. Delta gave him an innocent shrug.

* * *

"D-boy, don't go," said the portly mechanic. "It's nothing but a deathtrap."

"I already figured that out," muttered Takaya gravely. "But I have to get Hayato."

"We'll find another way to get the boy," said Honda, placing a hand on D-boy's shoulder. D-boy gave a slight, surprised grunt and turned to face the large man. The engineer gave the man a questioning look, and D-boy awkwardly nudged his shoulder away from the man's hand.

"This is the only way," D-boy said in a low tone. "Delta isn't the type to joke around."

"And that is why they'll ambush you there, just as in your previous battles."

"That's a price I'll have to pay in order to get him back," D-boy closed his eyes.

"Why don't you take Yumi with you, then?" suggested Honda. "Just in case something happens."

"No," Takaya said adamantly, turning around. "I won't risk her health again. She needs to rest."

"But if Delta wasn't joking around…"

"I will go alone, and that's final," stated D-boy, his voice firm. "If Yumi goes, she has a good chance of getting hurt. I would rather lose the boy instead of losing her, as cruel as it sounds. But if Delta truly wants Yumi, I bet she'll keep Hayato alive as a bargaining chip until she gets her."

"Then you're saying that this is the best chance we have to keep both of them alive," said Honda.

"But if Delta does take that boy's life," whispered Takaya, "Yumi will never forgive us."

D-boy remained frozen in his steps, knowing that she would hate him. Her love for Hayato would not let her see that what he was doing was for the best. She had trusted him like a brother, and she would expect him to look out for her interests. Yet, D-boy had to do what he felt was right.

"Not a word about this goes to Yumi," instructed Takaya, turning around before stepping through the doorway to the corridor outside. "I'll tell her everything when I return with Hayato."

"Good luck, D-boy," nodded Honda, giving the man a thumbs-up. "Be safe."

"I will," nodded Takaya, pausing for a moment. "And Honda, one more thing…"

"Yes?" the mechanic answered with a smile. D-boy bit his lip, his body tensing slightly.

"Never mind," sighed the man, relaxing his shoulders. "I'll ask you about it when I get back."

A silent figure, standing just outside the doorway, smiled thinly before slipping down the hall.

* * *

"Take good care of him, Milly," he said, smiling as he held his son in his arms. Milly nodded.

"Of course, D-boy," she said, her voice possessing some uncertainty. "I think I do it everyday."

"You don't know how much I appreciate what you've done for him… and me," said Takaya.

The baby gurgled before rubbing its fingers together and squirming in the man's arms.

"Shinya," whispered D-boy, bending down and giving the child a soft kiss. "Stay good now."

"He's hungry," stated Milly, extending her arms out quickly. D-boy paused, looking at Milly before nodding. The expression on her face was almost as if she didn't wish to see the baby in his arms. It was almost as if she didn't like the idea of losing solitary possession of the child.

"Well, here then," he sighed, gently giving his child to her. Milly took the baby, who stopped squirming. D-boy looked from the baby to Milly, her face relieved as she returned the child's bright smile.

"Well, I'll see you soon, then," said D-boy, turning to face the exit. "Say hello to Neilus for me."

"Wait," said Milly, grabbing his attention once again. "Did you talk to Honda yet?"

D-boy stopped in his path, slowly turning around before softly shaking his head.

"Later today," came his response as he again faced the exit. "Something has come up now."

Milly only frowned as she watched him leave. She peered at Shinya and gave him a kiss.

* * *

The yellow outline of his crystal burned on his forehead as he sensed Blade fly away from the base.

"Sorry, D-san," he shrugged, sitting lazily in the corner of his cell. "Today is the day."

The boy took another bite from his aged apple.

* * *

Observing the rocky ledges surrounding him on all sides, the warrior slowed down as he gradually approached the designated coordinates. His enemy had directed him to a location in the country of China, and it seemed to be a surprisingly sparse area with few villages in the distance. The ground below him was of a brownish-tan pigment, reflecting the orange-like light from the late sun. Large boulders lay about on the rocky hillsides and plateaus, truly providing no comfort to a traveler who may happen to get lost.

Slowly continuing forward, the Tekkaman surveyed the area below him, only to zero in on a particular raised plateau, small and circular. It rose several dozen feet above the ground, and something was lying on it. Flying in to take a closer look, it was exactly for what the Tekkaman had come. The boy lay on his side, his wrists and ankles tied as he struggled to move. His eyes widened as he saw the warrior approach, and his body squirmed enough for the Tekkaman to see.

"Hayato!" yelled Blade in excitement, firing himself towards the boy and landing next to him. The boy tried to give a response, but it was muffled due to the cloth tied over his mouth. The Tekkaman bent down, only to gasp in shock – the boy was severely pale. He appeared to be drained and unhealthy, almost as if the energy had been sucked dry from him. Takaya looked into the youth's bloodshot eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here and back to Yumi," said D-boy, placing his hand under the boy.

"Don't even think about it, Blade," a voice echoed, its owner slowly emerging from its hiding spot from behind the other end of the plateau. "Or else we'll detonate the explosive planted under his shirt."

"I can't believe you," rasped D-boy, rising up. "Using such dirty tricks and tactics."

"Exactly," the new Tekkaman laughed, only to land on the rocky ledge and step towards Blade.

"You," rasped Blade, his green eyes flashing. "You're the one that killed Anita."

"Anita?" Wraith responded, relaxing his grip on his lance. "Oh yes, the pilot I cut in half."

"Just like how you'll be sliced," grated D-boy, generating his lance and pointing it at him.

"Do you seriously think you can attack me so simply, especially with all of us here?"

"What?" gasped D-boy, turning to his right and seeing another Tekkaman rise onto the plateau.

"I am Tekkaman Bane," said the newest warrior. "And my friend here is Tekkaman Wraith."

"I'll fight you both, but let me move the boy first," said Blade, tightening the grip on his lance.

"You will fight here," a third, new voice echoed. D-boy gasped as he turned around, immediately recognizing the feminine voice that spoke so condescendingly. Her armor was black with streaks of gold that reflected the light from the sun. Her figure was slim and shapely – truly fitting that of a woman, and her chest was rounded well. On her forehead was something that resembled a disfigured royal crown with golden tips, and from her helmet spread long, dark purple hair, possessing streaks of white.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you in person," she said, flashing a scarlet eye, "again."

"Delta," he rasped, moving his eyes to see the device in her hand. "A detonator!"

"Seems like my son and I like these little toys," she chuckled, hovering several meters in front of him as she carefully held the device that would set off the explosive under Hayato's shirt.

"You've finally showed your face," he grated, his arm trembling in anger. "You monster."

"It has been so many years, Aiba Takaya," her voice echoed. "So many years since then."

"What's your name?" he demanded, wishing to get the answer directly. "Who are you?"

"A remnant of your forgotten past," came her answer, her cape waving with the breeze. "I am your enemy… your tormentor… and one day, very soon… your enslaver."

"I don't know why you want to make me suffer," he lied. "But you've taken this too far!"

"But still not far enough," she purred, staring at him. "So, you didn't bring the girl. Well, then…"

"No!" yelled Blade, seeing her laugh as she pushed hard on the detonator trigger.

* * *

The yellow outline of the crystal continued to burn on the skin above and between his eyebrows.

"They're here," whispered Okita, quickly opening his eyes.

* * *

"So, here it is," said Raze, looking at the complex below. "Space Knight Command Center."

The complex below was arranged in a series of islands with a circular pattern. The Tekkaman hovered over the largest island, which housed the main facility. Several tall towers rose from the ground into the sky, just below their location. A sandy beach surrounded the main island, and the ocean water calmly brushed up against the shore. Several seagulls, sensing danger, flew away.

"It's about time we paid them a visit," stated Curse, gripping his lance. "I can hardly wait."

"We can only get our fun once we've gotten their attention," said Raze, charging the cells on his chest and shoulders. "And to get their attention, all we need to do is knock."

With a roar, Raze fired the sparkling red blast at the middle of one of the main towers.

* * *

"What in the world?" blurted Honda, getting up from his chair in the commanding room. The building had shaken violently, and that could have meant only several things. The communications officers quickly updated the view screen to show the three Tekkamen hovering above. They cried out as they saw another Voltekker blast hitting the towers, and the room shook again.

"By now, you surely must have been alerted to our presence," started Raze, straightening his armored form. "I know you can hear me, Space Knights."

"The man you want isn't here," said Honda into the microphone so that his voice could be blared outside. "There is no reason for you to be here. Please leave us!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, Space Knight," came Raze's reply. "You see, I'm not after him at all."

"What?" blurted Honda, his face paling as he guessed the response.

"Blade was unwise to leave her here instead of taking her with him," Raze answered, flashing his scarlet eye. "Now, we have come for her personally."

"You can't!" Honda pleaded, his voice trying to hide his desperation. "She's injured!"

"Maybe, but she has three minutes to come out," warned Raze. "Starting now."

* * *

"No!" yelled Blade, seeing her laugh as she pushed hard on the detonator trigger…

Nothing happened. The only sound that followed was the blowing breeze that ruffled Delta's purple hair. There was no explosion, and no blast. D-boy's heart continued to pound hard as he looked back and forth between Delta and the boy, whose face was pale and sweating. Delta couldn't hold it in.

"You're more gullible than I thought!" she said between her laughs, tossing the detonator away.

"That wasn't funny at all!" Blade growled, crouching into a stance. Wraith and Bane chuckled.

"Maybe, from your point of view," her laughter began to fade. "But to me, it was great!"

"You're insane," he said as he tightened the grip on the center of his lance and pointed it at her.

"You've just figured that out?" she chuckled. "You're a man that would drive anybody insane… even your own wife."

"AKI!" roared D-boy, firing his thrusters and charging the Warlady. Delta immediately generated her own lance and blocked his strike in time. Yet, the force behind his attack knocked her backwards, and she let out a grunt. Blade raised his lance and brought it down vertically, hoping to cleave her into halves, but Delta held her lance horizontally and parried.

"Don't even think about killing me," she rasped, firing her own thrusters and rising several dozen feet above him. Blade growled as he fired upwards, only to see the form of Tekkaman Wraith appear just above him. The two warriors smashed into each other as Blade tried to get to Delta. With a grunt, Wraith pushed Earth's savior away.

"Not just Aki," whispered Wraith, flashing a scarlet eye. "But you drove all of us to insanity."

* * *

Three minutes had passed rather quickly. Several buggers had already fallen from the sky and pounced onto the towers and other buildings of the Command Center. The communications officers in the Command Room shrieked as the entire facility shook violently from the bugger attacks; small pieces from the ceiling had already begun to come crashing to the floor. The emergency siren sounded throughout the entire complex, and personnel began running through the corridors, some preparing to battle and others intending to escape through the escape routes in the underground levels.

"Stop hiding, Yumi Francois," said Raze, waiting outside. "Don't make us dig you out!"

Inside, Honda raced through the corridors towards the infirmary. His mind was going in circles as he pushed through harried nurses that were preparing their patients for emergency transport. His brain searched for a solution, while his soul prayed for one. Pushing aside another annoyed nurse, the large man turned his head to his right and saw an open door.

"Seline!" he blurted, entering the room and seeing her watch the nurses tend to a comatose Dead.

"What's going on?" she said, feeling the building shake once again. "No… Radam!"

"Three Tekkamen," he said, his voice desperate. "And their buggers are attacking with them."

"Then I have to…" she trailed off, bringing her right hand just past her left breast. "… Oh no."

"What?" he said, his voice sounding even more desperate. "What's wrong?"

"I can't Tek-Set," she whispered, her eyes growing wide. "My crystal isn't here."

"What are you saying?" the large man gasped, moving out of the way as a nurse rushed inside.

"How could I lose it?" she asked, her voice in disbelief. "I don't know where I could've left it!"

"Then evacuate and escape to the underground rendezvous point," he said, a light bulb suddenly going off in his head. "I'll find you another crystal."

"Another crystal?" she asked him in surprise. "Where do you think you can just find one?"

"Trust me," he said, turning around. "Just go! And wait for me."

With a grunt, the man pushed his way out of the door and ran through the corridor.


	20. Desperation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 20 - Desperation**

A full dozen buggers had now dropped onto the base, some knocking over antennas and others chewing through the steel of the towers. Several small explosions sprung up around the complex, and the reddish-brown smoke began to rise high into the air. Raze quickly hovered past a plume of smoke and saw the personnel below scramble to their positions. Within moments, laser fire from the manned gun turrets hurtled towards the three Tekkamen, all who blocked the attacks with their lances.

"What a slow response," chided Raze, flashing his eyes. "And a pathetic defense."

The three warriors quickly fired their thrusters, diving down towards the gun turrets. Some of the personnel tried to run, but only a fraction were successful. Ruby crystalline-covered comets smashed into the laser guns, causing them to explode in flames. Personnel shrieked as they tried in vain to escape.

"Bring… her… out!" yelled Raze, coming around for another strike.

* * *

The girl's eyes jarred open; the ground had violently shaken again. She slowly turned her head, seeing the lights in the ceiling above fade in and out. She was moving; rather, she was being moved. Nurses and other medical personnel were rushing her stretcher down the corridor as small chunks from the ceiling began to fall. The girl moved her eyes to look forward, noticing the frenzy taking place.

"She's awake," a young medic said, turning to face her as he pushed. "Just stay calm."

"We're under attack," she whispered, an outline of her crystal burning on her forehead. "Stop!"

"No way, Ms. Francois," replied the medic, shaking his head. "We need to get you to safety."

Within seconds, a large portion of the ceiling collapsed. The medics at the front of the stretcher screamed as some chunks suddenly fell on top of them, bringing them to the floor. The young medic next to Yumi yelped as the stretcher hit the debris and toppled over. The girl howled in pain as she was thrown out, smashing hard into the young man. The two crashed into the wall, and the medic crumpled to the ground, his head bleeding. Yumi landed hard on the floor. She quickly felt a sharp pain at the left side of her midsection – her abdominal wounds had begun to bleed again, but slightly. Her injured leg was still throbbing, and she lay on her side.

"D-san," she whispered, remembering what he had told her just before he had left. He had visited her, telling her that he needed to do a mission by himself. She had wanted to come along, but he said that he could handle it alone. He had told her not to strain herself, and more importantly, not to transform.

The girl clenched her jaw, holding the wound on her midsection, the blood trickling out.

'_No, I am a Space Knight… a Tekkaman,'_ she thought. '_It's my duty… to protect them…'_

The girl stretched her arms forward, slowly sliding herself across the floor before resting again.

* * *

The walls shook violently again, and the boy slowly rose to his feet. Being in the underground levels, he couldn't feel the vibrations that were felt upstairs, but it was enough to tell him that the attack was far from trivial. The crystal outline on his forehead continued to buzz as he wrapped his fingers around the bars that separated him from freedom. The doors of the prison area flew open.

"Get out of here!" a man yelled to the guard on duty. "We're under attack! Radam!"

With a yelp of surprise, the guard quickly left the prison area, closing the steel door behind him.

"What hospitality," whispered Okita, shaking his head. "What a way to treat your prisoners."

He opened his hand, and Seline's crystal materialized in his palm. He knew that he would not be able to transform with it, but it would allow him to do other things. Soon, crystalline yellow energy began to surround him, and a crystal shell encased his figure. He shot up, tearing through the concrete ceiling.

* * *

"Yumi," a voice rasped, grabbing her attention. The girl turned her head as she slid forward, seeing a long corridor extend to her right. On the floor lay the fallen form of Seline, her face stained with blood and her body covered with debris from the ceiling. Yumi gasped as she gained her strength and crawled towards the other girl. Seline weakly stretched her hand out, and Yumi grabbed it.

"Seline," she whispered, her throat tight. The other girl's eyes trembled as she spoke.

"I couldn't make it out in time," Seline said slowly. "I was trying to help the patients escape."

"I have to get you down there," said Yumi, tears of pain in her eyes. "To the escape routes."

"No, Yumi," Seline shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"I have to fight," whispered Yumi, using her strength to slowly stand up and lean against the wall.

Within moments, a bugger crashed through the wall at the end of the hallway, leaving a gaping hole to the outside. Yumi weakly turned her head to see the creature, which stopped and clicked its large talons at her. Seline turned desperately towards Yumi, seeing the outline of a crystal on her forehead.

"If you fight, then save us," she said, her blood trickling to the floor. "Save Dead. Save me."

"God, please watch over me today," prayed Yumi, gripping her pink-white crystal. "Tek-Setta!"

Yumi shrieked as the transformation process begun on her body, and Seline watched before gently resting her head on the ground. The portions of armor materialized on the young girl's person, and she had once again become Tekkaman Hiver. Yet, the pain was still there, and Yumi had no choice but to ignore it. The bugger's eyes flashed red before it spit a reddish stream of acid at her, but the girl dodged in time.

"I will protect the base," she whispered painfully, firing towards the bugger. It fired again.

"I won't let you destroy my home," her voice grew stronger. Her sword ripped through it.

"I will fight for its existence," she said determinedly, the pain gradually subsiding as she flew through the remains of the exploded creature and blasted herself outside of the complex.

* * *

The two warriors growled as they released their lances from the deadlock. Wraith pulled his arm back and then swiped his lance horizontally. Blade leaned out of the way and returned with a strike that ran diagonally upwards. His opponent grunted as the tip of the weapon scratched his chest-plate, and he returned with a direct thrust. Blade also growled as it grazed his side. They pulled away from each other.

"Let me guess," rasped Blade, catching his breath. "You hate me too."

"Of course," mumbled Wraith, also taking a breather. "You did nothing to stop my suffering."

"Your voice…" trailed off D-boy, only to see the Tekkaman charge again. Wraith was very agile and strong, yet not as much as Raze. He was still a Combatant Tekkaman, and Blade had to fight seriously in order to continue the battle. With a roar, Wraith lashed his lance out at Blade's face, but Takaya ducked and swiped the back of his opponent's legs with a forceful kick. Wraith grumbled as he was knocked on his back, and Blade quickly rose, ready to drive his lace through the enemy's chest.

"Argh!" yelled Blade, feeling a hard force on his back push him towards the ground. D-boy tried to fire his thrusters in time, but he couldn't stop himself from landing into the rocky ground and creating a small crater. He took several moments to catch his breath as Bane hovered above him. Immediately, Wraith blocked his line of sight as he landed in front of a fallen Blade, and he pointed the tip of his lance downwards at Blade's neck. D-boy looked up to see the warrior's form tower above his figure.

"I thought you were a friend, Takaya," grumbled Wraith, bringing the weapon closer. "But you left me at their mercy. You did nothing to stop their punishment… and my imprisonment."

"No…" whispered Blade, seeing his enemy flashing a red eye. "Noal…"

* * *

The large man huffed and puffed as he finally reached his chambers, only to gasp upon seeing the door had been knocked down. He stepped inside cautiously and noticed his things had been strewn about.

"No, who broke in?" he said. He rummaged through his belongings, trying to find Okita's yellow crystal that he needed to give Seline. He could not find it, and dread crept into his heart. Who had taken it?

"No, it couldn't be that kid! He's locked up downstairs! But I need to tell Seline I can't find it."

The large man burst out of his chambers and raced, albeit slowly, down the corridor. He quickly entered their elevator and headed down towards the underground levels, where the escape routes lay.

* * *

The young woman's heart beat rapidly as she burst through the doors of the nursery. The place was a mess, and it too suffered some damage as the room violently shook. The young woman felt the sweat on her forehead as she sprinted towards a crib in one of the corners. Its occupant continued to cry shrilly as it flailed its arms, and the woman quickly wrapped her arms around the infant. Her fiancé burst into the room, sighing in temporary relief and urging the woman to hurry.

"Let's go!" yelled Neilus, placing his hand on Milly's back and helping her into the corridor. Milly covered as much of the wailing Shinya as she humanly could – she would be a shield for the child if need be. The two desperately ran down the hallway, avoiding the debris that had fallen and the small fires smoking along the way. As they turned a corner, another portion of the ceiling collapsed, this time falling directly onto Neilus. The man cried as he fell to the ground, twisting his ankle. She screamed.

"No!" he said, extending his palm out. "I'll be okay! Run! Save yourselves!"

"Neilus!" she said, the tears running down her cheeks as she approached to help him.

"Go now!" he yelled, his voice drowned out by more debris that fell between the two.

"Neilus," she whispered, giving him a slight nod. "Stay strong, soldier."

The young woman quickly turned around and dashed down the hall, protecting the infant. She soon saw a door to her right and pushed it hard. To her relief, it was a stairwell to the lower levels, where they would be safe and get help for Neilus. The woman raced down the steps, and the baby continued to cry, an outline of a green crystal appearing on its forehead.

Without warning, the wall behind her burst to pieces. Milly turned her head, looking at the damaged concrete that lay just atop the set of stairs she had descended. A bugger slowly crawled its way inside, giving a shrill roar as it discovered the frozen young woman holding her child. Milly screamed, turning to run, but it was too late. The bugger had already lashed out a deadly tentacle at the two.

"Shinya!" screamed Milly, desperately protecting the child as the tentacle wrapped around her.

* * *

Quickly bursting through the doors, the large man surveyed the area around him. The large room was packed – filled with medics and patients, along with nurses, doctors, and other general personnel. Guards remained stationed, aiming their laser rifles at the doorway. The underground room served as the emergency rendezvous point, and the escape routes lay just ahead. Honda rushed towards the cluster of medical personnel and examined the patients with them. Dead End was present and under their care.

"Where is Yumi Francois?" demanded Honda, his breathing fast. "Has she come in yet?"

"No," replied a trembling nurse. "And neither has the team that was supposed to wheel her here."

The doors to the room slowly opened, and through them entered a bloody medic that fell to the floor. Honda and several medics rushed to his side, bending down and lifting him onto an empty stretcher. The young medic slowly closed his eyes, only to open them again.

"He's one of their team!" the nurse from earlier pointed to the young man. "They wheeled her."

"What happened to Yumi and the others?" asked Honda, the sweat dripping from his face.

"The ceiling," the young man started. "The ceiling collapsed… crushed some of us."

"And the girl?" demanded Honda. "Did the debris get her too?"

"No," came the slow reply. "I had passed out… for a few minutes after the ceiling fell… but I had woken up a few minutes later. I looked in her stretcher… she was gone. She wasn't there."

"Oh no," the man gasped, his mouth trembling. He had a good guess as to where she had gone.

"Wait!" yelled a doctor, but Honda had already sprinted through the doors and into the corridor.

* * *

The monster let out a feral shriek as the weapon pierced its belly and tore it into pieces. A large, purple explosion ensued, and a lone figure shot up from the carcass and headed directly towards the next one. No, she would not let it destroy the place she had come to call "home." No, she wouldn't allow it to cause any more damage. Her head throbbing, the girl raised her weapon up and drove it into the monster's eyes, grunting as the force of her strike sent a sharp pain through her ribs. The bugger shot forth a stream of its red saliva, knocking the girl away before it exploded in a purple mess. Yumi grabbed her abdomen.

"So, you've finally showed up," echoed the voice behind her. Hiver quickly turned around to see the Tekkaman sporting dark green plates on its white armor. The Radam chuckled as he gripped his lance, pointing it right at her. With a roar, Raze charged forward.

"D-san…" whispered Yumi, feeling the blood trickle down her belly underneath her armor. She raised her sword up, hoping that she would be able to defend herself. After all, this was the Tekkaman that D-boy had fought when they had returned from Io, and even Blade couldn't defeat him. The Radam swung down hard, cracking her sword and knocking her backward with the force.

"I've been looking so forward to this," chuckled Raze, hovering still. "To fight with you, Yumi."

"How do you know me?" she whispered, looking up to see two more Tekkamen lower down next to Raze. Curse and Beast both flashed their eyes, brandishing their weapons. Curse held the length of his battle-axe with both hands, and Beast tightly gripped her sword.

"I don't know you," replied Raze, approaching. "And I don't need to know any more about you."

Yumi continued to breathe heavily. Without warning, Raze charged forward, landing a strong kick to the girl's midsection. Yumi shrieked in pain, letting out a trickle of blood from her mouth. Raze pulled his arm back and smashed his fist into her face.

"Look at this elf," jeered Beast, "trying to stand up to a behemoth."

* * *

A blurring line of energy immediately cut through the tentacle that had wrapped around her. The tension in the organic rope disappeared, and Milly watched it collapse harmlessly to the ground. The bugger shrieked as it retracted its other tentacles, preparing to shoot out once more at the frozen women. Milly turned back to look at the bugger, only to see the armored form race down towards her from above.

"Hold tight!" yelled the young voice from behind the mask, wrapping his arm around the woman. Before she knew what was happening, the mysterious, short Tekkaman was carrying her down another flight of stairs and soon entered through a doorway. Keeping the squirming baby within her sweaty arms, the young lady tried to look through the visor of the warrior that had saved her.

"Quick!" the young man in the armor said. "Tell me where to take you."

"The escape routes," she whispered, directing him in the appropriate direction. She had not known of any other Tekkaman working for the Space Knights, and it certainly wasn't Tekkaman Dead. Within minutes, the boy brought her to one of the large doors of the rendezvous point. He lay her gently on the floor, and Milly took a step back, keeping Shinya close to her.

"Are you okay?" the Tekkaman asked, and Milly gasped upon finally recognizing the voice.

"Okita," she whispered, standing frozen while staring at him. "You… you saved us."

"Well… it's just… I don't like seeing innocent people suffer," he muttered, extending his hand out. "You're free to escape… but give me the baby."

"What?" she gasped, stepping backwards and keeping her grip firm on the child. "No, I won't."

"Give him to me," he repeated, taking a step forward and seeing her shake her head in fright.

"You won't have him!" she cried, her back soon brushing up against a metal wall.

"I like you, Milly," Okita narrowed his eyes. "You're one of the few that tried to understand me."

"You know that I would never give him up," she whispered, her throat tight, "to Radam."

"I promise I won't hurt him," he nodded gently, standing right in front of her. "I promise, Milly."

"No!" she screamed, keeping the crying baby pressed to her chest. Okita lowered his eyes.

"Then… I'm sorry, Milly-san," he whispered, sucker-punching her in her stomach. The young woman cried as she doubled over and fell forward. Tekkaman Knives carefully caught her in his hands, and he let her slide to the ground. Releasing the restless baby from her arms, he held it gently in his own grip and saw Milly's eyes close.

"Thank you, Milly-san," he smiled sadly, giving her another look. "We'll meet again. Take care."

Turning around, he flew down the long length of the corridor with the child in his arms.

* * *

"Yes… Noal," seethed Wraith, keeping his lance aimed at his opponent's face.

"No," whispered Blade, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought…"

"What, that I died?" Noal chuckled, raising his head. "That the military executed me?"

D-boy only remained silent, unable to comprehend his former friend. It was unbelievable.

"If only they had been merciful enough to do that!" Wraith pulled the lance back, preparing to thrust it forward. Blade immediately rolled out of the way, only to have his arm nicked by the attack. He fired his thrusters and charged at Wraith, smashing into the Tekkaman and sending him flying into the side of a rocky cliff. D-boy caught his breath as the rocky debris fell on and covered Wrath.

Takaya turned his eyes upwards just in time to see Bane swoop down from above. The Radam hurled his sword downwards, aiming to skewer his enemy, but D-boy knocked it away with his lance and charged upwards. Bane avoided the attack, but Blade managed to jam his lance into Bane's thigh. The Radam cried out in anger, and D-boy pulled his weapon out. Wraith immediately burst out from the rocks.

"Damn you, Radam," grated Blade, facing the former Space Knight. "How did you become…"

"… A Tekkaman?" raged Wraith, going in for another attack. D-boy readied himself, knocking Wraith's lance to the side as he slashed the Tekkaman in the arm. Noal growled and returned the favor with his weapon, driving it across Blade's arm. The two Tekkaman backed away, glaring at each other.

"You want to know?" echoed Wraith, grunting. "Too bad, I forgot how I got this way… oops."

"Funny," returned Blade, gripping his lance and stepping forward. "And very convincing."

"But all that matters is destroying you, D-boy," chuckled Wraith. "Then, I will be the best."

"I won't fight my friend," whispered Takaya, lowering his weapon. "Snap out of it, Noal!"

"The only person that will be snapped…" Wraith charged in again. "… is you!"

The two warriors growled again as their weapons collided in deadlock.


	21. Vengeance

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 21 - Vengeance**

The girl grunted as she was knocked backwards, only to see her enemy appear above her and strike downwards. Forcing her arm to move, she placed her sword in his weapon's path and successfully blocked the strike. Yet, she was unable to block the kick to her chest, and she spun away. Raze appeared next to her and lashed out his lance, grazing her on the arm and leg. Yumi cried out in pain, the feeling of needles prickling all over her areas of injury. Her midsection still continued to hurt, and the strength from her person was fading. Tears of anguish continued to fall from her eyes, but she had to fight – to protect.

"What's wrong?" Raze asked, flashing his eye. "Giving up already?"

Hiver bent her body, her leg suddenly spasming as she grabbed it with her hand. Raze could hear her heavy breathing and moans of pain, but it was nothing but music to his ears. He was savoring the moment, torturing her, and she knew it. Yet, she couldn't give in so soon.

'_I have to keep fighting,'_ she cried, her leg beginning to spasm. '_I can't fail D-san!'_

The girl transformed into her Crash Interlude form, a blazing pink glow surrounding her as she tried to soar away and lead her enemies away from the base. Yet, Curse and Beast themselves transformed and overtook her, cutting her off. Yumi stopped her flight, hovering weakly in the air, seeing them in front.

"What are you waiting for?" purred Raze, rising up to her altitude. "For us to gang up on you?"

Yumi strained her neck to turn around, only to see that she had been surrounded. The three warriors had placed themselves in a triangle formation, one at each corner. Raze hovered several meters behind her, while the others remained at the diagonal ends. There was no easy way for her to escape, but…

"Reactor…" she yelled, quickly shooting upwards, aiming at the three below. "… Vol-Tekker!"

A burning pain seared through her arms and legs, and a feeling of piercing needles shot through her stomach as she released the thick blast. Yumi shrieked as she could feel her body screaming for her to stop. The girl refused to give in, forcing herself to push her failing body even harder.

"At last," chuckled Raze, seeing the blast split into three sub-streams. "Friends, get ready."

The streams continued to approach the three targets, all of which refused to budge.

"I will win, D-san," she whispered to herself in anticipation. "I will destroy them for you, D-san!"

"Vol Tekka!" the three warriors roared as they aimed upwards, firing their own independent blasts directly at their respective beams. Raze watched as his beam collided harshly with hers, and the girl's body also felt the jolting impact. The Radam Tekkamen's blasts quickly smashed through her attack and rapidly approached the overpowered girl. Yumi continued to cry out, her body throbbing.

* * *

"This is the floor," the large man said, throwing open the door to the corridor and rushing inside. What he saw brought nothing but sadness to his eyes; large portions of the ceiling had fallen, injuring their unfortunate victims. Several bodies lay strewn about, pools of blood surrounding them. The man focused on the length of the hallway and began to proceed down.

'_This was the medical wing,'_ Honda assured himself, looking down at the bodies and trying to find any signs of the girl. To him, she was special. She had worked for him as a youthful, bright mechanic, and she had always brought a smile to his face. He still remembered the days when Natasha used to threaten Yumi, but he remembered better the day that Yumi was chosen to become a Tekkaman. He had doubted the decision, knowing that the girl was very innocent and would do anything to protect somebody in danger. It was now his greatest fear that she was acting on that innocence.

"Yumi!" he prayed, seeing the hallway end. The man quickly turned a corner, only to stop short.

"You missed her," said the figure, flashing its yellow eye as it stepped out from the darkness and into the dim light. Honda gasped as he saw the armored form growl slightly as it moved towards him. It was certainly a Tekkaman, but it was a little shorter than most others. The portly mechanic's heart raced as he took a step backwards, only to see the other being step even closer.

"Shinya!" gasped Honda, seeing the sleeping infant wrapped in the being's left arm. "How…"

"You didn't hide my crystal very well."

"No," whispered the mechanic, his mouth dropping open with fear. "Okita! It _was_ you!"

"I missed it dearly," said the Tekkaman, holding a long, thin object in his other hand.

"How did you escape?" demanded Honda, his face becoming paler by the second.

"I don't know," shrugged the boy, disappearing and reappearing right in front of him.

"No, get away!" Honda yelped in fright, taking a step backwards. "Get away from me!"

"I can't," sighed Knives, raising the thin rod in his right hand. "I'm too attracted to you."

"No, that was a mistake," said the elder man, his body trembling with terror. "It was a mistake!"

"One that you'll pay for… very dearly," growled Knives, swinging the rod straight into Honda's patella. The snapping of his delicate knee bones sent Honda crashing to the floor, his mouth releasing a cry of pain. Tears formed quickly in his eyes as he felt his joint on fire. Knives growled, raising the rod again.

"Please, no!" begged Honda.

"Funny how you're so scared," grated Knives, keeping the item steady. "Scared like I was when you taught me your so-called lesson!"

With a roar, the boy brought the bar down violently upon the man's elbow. Honda continued to scream, unable to believe what was happening to him. The pain was unbearable, and his tears rolled down his cheeks onto the metal floor. Okita loomed silently over the man and glared down with pure hatred.

* * *

The two Tekkamen continued to duke it out, the sound of clanging weapons echoing through the air as they persisted in their belligerent attacks. D-boy grunted as he was pushed into a rocky wall, only to see Wraith approach with his lance pointed forward. Blade fired his thrusters, shooting upwards as Wraith missed him and plowed into the wall. Growling, Wraith shot up after Blade, who reached the top of the plateau. Earth's savior examined the empty ground, gasping in surprise. Hayato had disappeared.

Yet, he had no time to ask questions; Wraith thrust upwards as he approached from below.

"Finally, I am as strong as you," Wraith growled after Blade parried the blow. "At last."

D-boy barely moved out of the way as Bane attacked him from the side. Takaya swung out his weapon, only to put a scratch on Bane's armor, but the Radam somersaulted over him and hurled his sword. D-boy swung his lance diagonally, knocking the projectile away. Blade backed away.

"Where are they?" he demanded, his voice harsh. "Hayato and Delta… where did they go?"

"If everything is going according to plan," Wraith started. "They should reach there very soon."

"Reach where?" wondered Blade, only to stop short upon the feeling of dread creeping in his head.

"Tekkaman Blade," echoed Bane. "You are so stupid to have fallen for the same trick twice."

"Delta lured you to Io so that she could ravage this planet while you were there," said Wraith.

"No," whispered D-boy, his heart skipping a beat as he realized what was going on.

"Now that you're here," Noal nodded. "Your base has no defense except for… poor old Yumi."

"You rats!" grated Blade, his heart pounding. "You can't! She's too badly wounded to fight!"

"A pity, then," chuckled Bane, shrugging. "Lord Raze will be cheated out of a good battle."

'_She's fighting Raze?'_ he thought to himself, frozen. '_No… He's too strong for her… Yumi…'_

Roaring, D-boy fired a Voltekker at the two, creating a large dust cloud that would cover him. Firing his thrusters, the Tekkaman headed off into the distance with a trail of sparkling green light following him. Bane and Wraith emerged from the dust cloud, seeing their enemy flee. Bane snarled.

"We just have to follow him," Wraith shook his head. "Just keep a safe distance."

The two Radam warriors also took to the sky, making sure they kept Blade within their sight.

* * *

The Reactor Voltekker disappeared as if it was nothing. The girl's trump card gave up on her as her enemies' three beams tore through her attack. It had been her last hope, her last method of defense against monsters she had no way of defeating in close combat. Her throat was tight as she saw her beam overpowered and nullified; there was nothing more she could do. The Reactor had drained her stamina, and there was nothing left to protect her from the three deadly streams that approached.

"D-san," she whispered weakly, only to scream in agony as the beams smashed directly into her armor. Chunks of her protective suit broke off, allowing the beam energy to seep through the plating and burn her skin. To be hit with three Voltekker blasts simultaneously was more than she could handle.

"D… san…" she said weakly, her strength completely gone. Her body, stretched to its maximum limit, had given out. It went limp, but she struggled to stay conscious as she began to free-fall to the ground over two hundred feet below. Curse and Beast grinned as they looked on.

Immediately, Raze appeared just above the falling girl with his fists clamped together above his head. With a roar, he brought them down straight onto her back, breaking off more of her armor and sending her downwards even faster. Yumi crashed into the sand, creating a small crater with her impact.

"Poor girl," Raze sighed, waiting for the dust to clear. Hiver lay on the ground, badly injured and shaking. The girl struggled to keep conscious as she tasted the blood that seeped from the cuts on her face. She couldn't move a muscle – it just hurt too much. Tears continued to spill from her eyes.

'_I have… to survive,'_ she cried to herself. '_I have to live… for Hayato… for D-san…'_

"That is what you get for killing our comrade, Tekkaman Ghoul," grumbled Raze, landing next to her. "He may have been destroyed by your special attack, but to us… it was ultimately useless."

The girl coughed blood inside her mask as she struggled to move.

* * *

The room felt the tremors from above, but its effect was minimal to the personnel in the large rendezvous chamber. They had already begun to trickle into the escape tunnels, specially built for any unexpected attacks. The patients had already been wheeled into the passageways, and the rest of the personnel soon followed. A doctor accompanied a particular stretcher, whose occupant began to squirm. Yet, the patient's eyes remained closed as his fingers began to twitch.

"Wake up, young man," the physician whispered, staring at the person who referred to himself as 'Dead End.' "We need your help now… Please… Wake up…"

* * *

"Please, stop," begged Honda, his throat tight. "For God's sake! It's enough, damn it! Enough!"

"Isn't that what I said before you decided to have fun with me?" growled the boy, pulling back his leg and delivering a hard kick to the man's side. Honda roared as several of his ribs cracked. Okita placed the rod on the ground and pulled the man several meters away from the wall in order to have some room.

"I wasn't my true self!" cried Honda, unable to move his arm and leg. "Forgive me! Mercy!"

"Mercy?" the boy laughed incredulously before turning serious. "The fat bastard wants mercy?"

"Anything," pleaded the man, unable to bear any more as he lay on his belly. "I'll do anything…"

"Bribery won't reduce your sentence!" grated Okita, lifting the metal rod and focusing his sight on the area between the mechanic's legs. Honda turned his head to look, only to realize what the youth was planning. With a roar, Tekkaman Knives drove the end of the four-foot long pole straight through the man's rear cheeks. The mechanic's eyes bulged as he howled in pain, feeling the boy push the rod further.

"And to think that sodomy was solely your sin to perform," the boy narrowed his eyes, seeing the blood begin to trickle onto the floor. The large man slammed his healthy hand on the ground, crying out in agony and humiliation – the same sort of humiliation the boy recalled enduring just days before. Now, the tingling feeling of vengeful excitement only grew stronger as it flowed through the blood in his veins.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" spat Okita, releasing his grip on the metal rod. Amidst Honda's cries of agony, the boy gently placed Shinya onto the floor nearby. He then de-transformed into a human.

"You'll never get away with this!" rasped Honda. "You'll pay for this!"

"I believe _you're_ the one paying now," sneered Okita, smashing his foot into Honda's face, easily breaking the man's nose. Honda cursed the youth. Okita then pulled out Seline's orange crystal and placed it on top of the sleeping Shinya, only to watch in surprise. An orange glow faded onto the contours of the infant's body, and an emerald crystal outline again appeared on Shinya's forehead. The baby squirmed.

"Her crystal is reacting to him this quickly?" observed Okita, raising an eyebrow. '_What the hell?'_

The floor shook again, allowing more debris to fall from the ceiling. The glow protected Shinya.

"Well, old man," the boy said, turning back towards Honda. "Have any regrets yet?"

"You rotten bastard," he cried, unable to move. Okita transformed again and turned his head to face the end of the corridor, about thirty meters away. At the end of the hallway lay a large window that extended to the floor. The light from the afternoon sun shone through, and the metal floor reflected the orange light. An idea forming in his head, Tekkaman Knives bent down on his knee next to Honda.

"I've got a riddle for you," Okita whispered. "What's funnier than seeing a fat bastard cry?"

A teary-eyed Honda grunted, lashing his working arm out at the Tekkaman, to no effect.

"Aw, give up?" the boy said, looking down the hall. "Seeing a fat bastard fly."

Standing up, Knives bent down and grabbed the back of the man's shirt with both of his hands. He fired the thrusters on his back, keeping a firm grip on Honda as he shot towards the window. Honda looked in front of him, realizing what was about to happen. He cried in pain as he was dragged along the floor, his broken bones bumping against the ground. Small piles of fallen debris smashed into the old man's body, but Okita didn't let up. He continued to fly towards the large window with a vicious speed, keeping a firm grasp on the old man who slid along the metal floor below.

"NO!" screamed Honda, witnessing the glass approach closer and closer…

* * *

The girl lay on the ground, her body persisting in its gentle convulsions as its owner continued to moan. Tears of anguish spilled from the corners of her eyes, only to mix with the blood that spread over her face. Her adversaries made light of her plight, chuckling while watching her struggle. They had come to torment her, and they had done nothing but that. Raze landed next to her, kicking her hard in her side.

"Wait!" a voice ordered, and Raze immediately turned his head upwards. Delta approached from above, gently lowering down onto the ground. A drained Hayato lay limply in her arms, his eyes moving down and seeing the state of the girl he loved. The sight brought nothing but moistness to his eyes, and his throat became tight. Delta chuckled as she landed in front of Raze, on the other side of Yumi's fallen body.

"Yumi!" whispered Hayato, kneeling to the ground and bringing his face in front of hers. The girl painfully turned her head towards him, a look of shock spreading through her. The healthy look in her lover's face was completely gone; his skin now stuck to the bones underneath, and dark circles surrounded his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't eaten for weeks, and the color on his face was pale.

"Hayato?" she gasped, her voice weak and breaking up. "What… happened to… you?"

"Yumi," he whispered, a tear rolling from his eye as he reached to touch her. "I'm so sorry…"

Tears of shock and sadness rolled down her bloodstained cheeks, and Delta watched on eagerly.

"Hayato…" her voice didn't go louder than a whisper. "Don't… ever give up… on yourself…"

"Yumi… chan…" cried the young man, desperately wrapping his arm around her.

Delta and Raze looked on amusedly at the scene that was taking place before them.

"Please," Hayato turned to face Raze. "Please, don't hurt her any more… I'll do anything."

"Idiot," spat Raze, bending forward. "As if you'll do anything of worth to us."

"Hayato… I… love…" she whispered, only to see the young man place a finger on his thin lips.

"No, Yumi," he shook his head. "Don't say any last words. Delta won't hurt you any further."

Delta reached forward and grabbed the back of the young man's hair, pulling him back.

"Don't assume so much about me," the woman's voice turned harsh. "Be thankful that you got to speak to each other one last time. Many others don't even have the chance!"

Delta interrupted her own speech as she jerked her head up. Raze gave her a questioning look.

"Raze, he's coming," she said, keeping her grip on the desiccated boy. "It's time."

"At last," he grumbled, giving the girl another hard kick. Hiver cried out, her legs and midsection continuing to tremble. Curse and Beast lowered down and picked up the girl by her arms. The anguish of her broken body seared again through her as she was moved. Hayato stepped forward, desperately looking through the broken visor that had once covered her eyes. Streams of tears flowed down, as did her blood.

"I… love you… Hayato…" she cried softly, praying for a miracle to save her. "Don't give up…"

"Yumi…chan…" he choked, his vocal cords knotting in his throat as Curse and Beast lifted the young woman into the air. Raze directed them towards the closest cylindrical tower, only a hundred feet away. Hayato watched in silent shock as they pushed the body of the bleeding girl up against the side of the building. Her back was pressed against the metal, and Curse and Beast held out her arms horizontally.

Hayato's eyes widened as Raze generated a slim, jagged lance and split it into halves.

"You won't hurt her!" Hayato pleaded, trying to struggle from Delta's grip. "You won't!"

'_I must live… for Hayato,'_ Yumi prayed in her mind. '_I must live… for Hayato… for D-san…'_

Raze drove one lance piece through her right wrist and into the metal of the tower.

Yumi let out a piercing shriek of excruciating agony, her eyes shutting from the unbearable pain.

"YUMI!" Hayato screamed from the ground, raising his arm towards her. Delta held him firmly.

"And again," Raze drilled the other piece straight into her left wrist and buried it into the building.

Curse and Beast released their grip on her, allowing her to hang freely from her staked wrists.

"To finish it," grated Raze, generating two daggers and nailing her ankles to the tower.

"HAYATO!" she screamed, unable to see the tears of grief flowing from her lover's eyes.

"YUMI!" called the boy, collapsing to his knees as his body trembled with shock.

"HAYATO!" the girl shrieked uncontrollably. "HAYATO! D-SAN! KAMI-SAMA!"

Delta smiled, seeing the streams of crimson that gently trickled down the length of the tower.


	22. Wrath

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 22 - Wrath**

Seeing the smoke rising in the far distance, he increased the power to his thrusters. The Space Knight Command Center was obviously under attack, and he had been tricked into leaving it. The man's heart continued to pound hard as he raced forward, and he gasped upon feeling a jump in Yumi's life wave.

'_Yumi,'_ he whispered in his mind, praying desperately. '_Stay alive, Yumi. I'm coming.'_

* * *

The Warlady could do nothing but smile as she raised herself into the thick air, examining her newest victim. Seeing the girl hanging from her wounds brought a feeling of purification to Delta's heart; it was truly a milestone in her mission. Traces of sadness or remorse were non-existent; only joy persisted. Delta reached out and stroked the girl's mask with her finger, enjoying her moment of triumph.

"Every hero has a price to pay," gloated Delta, backing away from Hiver. "This is yours."

"Hayato…" the girl cried, her head bobbing forward. "I have to live… for you… for D-san…"

"No," growled Raze, generating another lance and raising it high. "You have to live… for this!"

With a roar, the Tekkaman slashed the girl diagonally across the chest. Yumi shrieked in agony.

"Don't deny that you're enjoying my attention," said Raze, whipping the blood off of his weapon.

Curse and Beast remained silent, the hairs on their skins standing upright as they watched.

"Don't deny," Raze grated, raising his sharp lance again, "that you want more!"

With a growl, he diagonally sliced her chest in the opposite direction, completing the "X" mark.

"Now," said Delta, chuckling despite the girl's cries. "Let her savior come to me."

* * *

"NO!" screamed Honda, seeing the glass approach closer and closer…

With a roar, the boy heaved the old man with all his strength, sending him flying straight into the large window. Honda shut his eyes and held his hand out in front of him, but he was just too fast to stop. The glass shattered violently, breaking into dozens of jagged pieces that cut across the skin on his arms and face. Honda screamed with all his might as his body flew outside the complex and into the air.

Knives watched intently from the window, observing the obese man plummet twenty feet. Honda shrieked as he landed on the edge of a rock, his body snapping as he bounced off and crashed into the sand nearby. His broken bones seared with the most brutal of sensations while the rod dug itself deeper into his rear, and blood from his newfound stomach gash began to seep heavily into the tan-colored particles on which he rested. The boy winced but soon snorted, seeing the man of sin sprawled about.

"Whadd'ya call a fat man lying about in the sand?" Okita gloated. "Give up? A beached whale."

The sound of battle from afar distracted the boy, turning his head to locate the origin of the noise.

"Raze and the others must be fighting on the other side of the island," he muttered, looking downwards once again. "All the better for me – no interruptions."

The boy flew back down the corridor and removed Seline's crystal from Shinya, tossing it aside.

"Sorry to leave you here," he smiled, wrapping his arm around the again-sleeping child. Okita made his way outside through the shattered window and landed gently next to the fallen, yet breathing, victim. He placed Shinya on the sand several feet away and bent down next to Honda's head.

"The lesson is over, old man," he whispered in the mechanic's ear. "Now, it's time for the finale."

Okita grunted as he generated a butcher knife and gripped it tightly. Honda's eyes widened once again, the blood from his face and slashed arms leaking to the sand below. The man opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Seconds of silence passed as the boy's hand began to tremble.

"Tell me," Knives said, his voice wavering with spite. "Are you sorry for what you did to me?'

The old man's mouth remained open; a soft cry of pain was the only response he could give.

"Tell me now," whispered Okita, his voice growing unstable. "While you still have the chance…"

Honda only let out another cry, his tears slowly making their way down his face and into the sand.

"Why?" the boy's throat tightened as he felt the anger grow in his voice. "Why won't you say it?"

The mechanic's eyes only grew softer as he stared at the tearful young eyes behind the mask.

"Why…" begged Okita, raising the knife high above his head. "… Why won't you tell me?"

Honda let out a sigh, his lips forming a soft, sad smile. With a breath, the old man closed his eyes.

"Why… won't you tell me?" choked the boy, the strength leaving his fingers. The knife fell to the side and dug itself into the sand. Okita smashed his fist into the ground, cursing the man that lay serenely before him – a man that had stolen his youth; a man that violated his soul. Saline tears fell from the boy's eyes, only to trickle down the interior of his mask. His entire body trembled as his throat grew tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, his hands twitching. "Why didn't you say it, damn it!"

"Why…" he growled, digging his fingers into the man's face. "… DIDN'T YOU SAY IT?"

"WHY!"

Shinya squirmed uncomfortably as the drops of fresh blood splattered onto his soft skin.

* * *

It was worse than he could have possibly imagined. Aiba Takaya stood frozen, unable to breathe as he looked at the figure that had become so close to him. Her crucified form lay unmoving, her breathing desperate as she weakly raised her head to face him. Time had stopped once again, the image of what he saw burned through his mind. He must have been dreaming. Surely, this couldn't have been happening.

"Yumi," he whispered, frozen still in the air. "No… oh God… no… no…"

Delta and Raze, both hovering in front of the girl, turned around to see his unmoving figure.

"I… must… live," whispered Yumi, the burning pain slowly beginning to fade, "for… D-san…"

"Yumi…" choked D-boy, the muscles in this throat tightening fast. "Miyuki…"

Delta flashed her eye, smiling underneath her mask as Takaya whispered his true sister's name.

"Miyuki…" D-boy's whisper roughened, the memories of her death flashing in his mind. "No…"

The man's heartbeat slowed, the strength of the pounding clearly felt inside his head.

"Miyuki…" he gasped, seeing Axe and Lance hack away at his shrieking sister. "Miyuki…"

"D… san…" cried Hiver, using all of her strength to keep conscious. "I must live… for D-san…"

The image of his murdered sister faded, leaving only the horror of the reality looming before him.

"YUMI!" Blade shrieked, his voice booming as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHY? WHY!"

"Why?" Raze roared angrily. "You ask why? Many years ago, you murdered my sister…"

Takaya held his head in his hands, dying to scream as the tones of insanity crept in his head.

"And now, finally," Raze turned around, pulling his arm back, "I'm returning the favor!"

With a growl, Tekkaman Raze tore his lance deep through Yumi's abdomen and out her back.

"D-SAN!" shrieked Yumi, feeling her last stage of torture. "D-SAN! D-SAN! D… san…"

D-boy fell silent, his throat choking and his own body trembling from seeing her bloodied figure.

"She was just like a sister to you, wasn't she?" smirked Delta. "Not as much as Miyuki, but enough so that you would enjoy this re-enactment I had specially planned… just for you, Aiba Takaya."

"D… san…" cried Hiver, the blackness taking over her vision. "I'm… sorry… D… san…"

Her head drooped slowly, along with the rest of her body that hung limply from her wrists. Yumi Francois closed her eyes, slipping into the liberation that death had to offer from the sufferings of life. For only a moment, the air stood still. For only a moment, nothing could be heard…

"Yumi…" Underneath his mask, his eyes began to twitch. The rage began to fill. "YUMI!"

Delta's lips turned into a thin smile. She had been enjoying every minute of this. She loved it.

D-boy let out his most booming roar as he contorted every muscle of his body in fury. No, nobody would be able to justify what had happened to Yumi, and everybody responsible for her death would meet their end in the most merciless fashion. Only fires of rage burned in Takaya's mind as he continued to shriek. Curse, Beast, Delta, and Raze watched silently, noting the green energy burst out from his person and envelope his entire figure. Wraith and Bane arrived in time to see the procession.

"Yu… mi…" whispered Hayato, unable to take it any longer. The last ounce of strength in his own person faded, and the shriveled boy collapsed onto the sand below him. He turned his eyes upward, looking at the brutalized victim that hung from her bindings. Whispering her name, he closed his eyes.

The rage inside the head of Tekkaman Blade could do nothing but explode out of control.

"My god," whispered Wraith, seeing the green energy around the shrieking Blade become blue.

"What is he doing?" asked Raze, and Delta widened her eyes with dread. Wraith gasped.

"Get the hell out of here!" hollered Noal to the other Tekkamen. "If you want to live, move it!"

Without hesitating, Tekkaman Wraith took to the sky and disappeared. The other Tekkamen turned towards Blade, seeing the physical transformation he was undergoing. His armor began to thicken, and his chest grew in size. Curse, Bane, Beast, and Raze fired the thrusters on their backs and jetted away, feeling the explosion of energy coming from the Space Knight. Delta remained frozen, her mouth agape.

"Blastor… Tekkaman…" she trailed off, the full realization hitting her. Her face turned white.

* * *

Shinya continued to fidget, feeling the tickling green crystal outline that glowed on his forehead.

* * *

"This is impossible," she whispered, her muscles frozen in fright. Blade's armor lost any signs of damage as it expanded with larger shoulders, a thicker helmet, and stronger extremities. Two pointed, wing-like structures jutted diagonally downwards from his back, and the energy around him doubled. Her senses coming to her, the Warlady energized the thrusters on her backside.

'_I'm not dying here!'_ she thought desperately, firing herself across the island. The buildings of the complex lay in front of her, and she turned quickly to fly around the perimeter. A booming roar came from behind her, and Delta turned her head, only to gasp in shock. Tekkaman Blade stood still, a thin blue aura surrounding his completed Blastor form as his eyes shone a piercing green. With a growl, he raced for her.

"No!" yelled Delta, bursting forward and accelerating as fast as she could. She had almost reached the shore of the opposite side of the island, and she was only a few hundred meters away. Yet, a pang of sensation suddenly went through her mind – a sensation from somebody very close to her. Just about to cross the shore, she suddenly turned around. Blade had stopped following her and was standing perfectly still, his head bent down and staring at the ground. The blue aura flared about his person.

"What is he doing?" whispered Delta, tracing Blade's line of sight and reaching… "Okita!"

Tekkaman Knives snapped his head up, seeing the terrible figure of Tekkaman Blade hovering a dozen meters above. A searing shock once again shot through Blade's heart – next to the boy lay the bloody figure of the portly mechanic, and in the boy's hand was a butcher knife. Shinya lay on the sand several meters away, wailing and grabbing his father's attention. Delta gasped with realization.

'_If that baby didn't cry,'_ she thought, her heart pounding, '_I would now be dead.'_

The three remained frozen – Delta staring at Blade, Blade staring at Knives, and Knives gasping.

With a roar, the blue energy around Blade exploded. D-boy shot himself downwards, his eyes piercing as he swooped in for the kill. Only rage saturated his mind – unbridled rage. Not only did this boy steal his happiness by murdering his wife, he went ahead and brutally killed one of his closest friends. Everything that Milly told him disappeared from his mind; his only goal was to destroy this youth of chaos.

"Okita," whispered Delta, remaining frozen as she watched in shock. "OKITA!"

"NO!" howled the youth. There was just no time to react.

"BASTARD!" roared Blade, smashing his shoulder into the boy. Okita screamed in pain, feeling his ribs crack from the unbelievable impact. The knife from his hand slipped, and the boy collapsed to the sand. Delta raised her hands to her head, her heart filled with fear. Blade flew over the boy, turning around in a show of blue energy before returning for another attack. He swooped down, extending his arm.

"MOTHER!" screamed Knives, struggling to get up. The pain from the first attack was huge.

Blade grabbed the back of the boy's neck and squeezed hard. The boy gasped, intense fear flooding his mind. Never had he seen the man so angry, and never did he anticipate such strength. Blade growled as he lifted Okita up and flipped him around. Pulling his free arm back, D-boy smashed his fist hard into the boy's abdomen. Knives cried out in agony, blood lurching from his mouth. Keeping a firm grip on the youth's throat, D-boy flew a hundred meters away along the shoreline, moving the battle away from his crying infant son. Okita tried to struggle free, and Blade flashed his green eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" D-boy plowed his fist into the boy's chest. Okita shrieked in agony.

"MOTHER!" the boy cried, seeing Blade pull back his arm one more time. "HELP ME!"

"OKITA!" she screamed, too stunned to move. D-boy smashed his fist across Okita's face.

The boy cried out again, his face bleeding from the jagged edges of his broken facemask. Blade tossed Knives up several feet into the air and grabbed both of his legs. With a growl, D-boy swung the boy downwards, smashing the youth's body into the sand. Okita screamed again, and Blade pulled his leg back, sharply striking the boy's side with his kick. He bent forward, sending another punch into Okita's face.

"MOTHER!" Okita screamed at the top of his lungs. "MOTHER! HELP ME!"

Clamping his fists together, D-boy brought them down, smashing them into the boy's stomach.

"MOTHER!" shrieked Okita, the tears of pain and fear pouring from his eyes. "MOTHER!"

"You're finished!" grated Blade, backing away several dozen meters from the child. The plates of armor on the Tekkaman's arms and chest slid to the side, revealing the death-bringing Voltekker cells embedded in the metal. Okita watched weakly, unable to move as fierce, blue electricity crackled around the figure of Tekkaman Blade. Azure spheres of energy began to form in front of the charging cells.

"Mother…" cried the boy, his body too broken to move. He lay helpless in the sand, his eyes fixed on the deliverer of his impending death. It would be useless to resist what was coming.

"OKITA!" shrieked Delta, finally firing the thrusters on her backside. She appeared next to her fallen son and knelt by his side. Wrapping her arms around his body, she pulled, only to hear him cry out in pain. Her motherly instinct made her let go of him immediately, for she was unable to bear his cries of agony. Standing up, she desperately stepped out in front of her beaten son, placing herself in the imminent beam's path. Her heart pounding, she spread out her arms horizontally. She would do anything to protect her child, even pay with her life. The streams of lightning continued to crackle around Blade as he roared.

"TAKAYA, STOP!" she ordered, cold sweat on her forehead. "STOP IT!"

The Tekkaman continued to charge, his voice only growling as he prepared his devastating attack.

"PLEASE!" she cried out, her tone begging in true fear. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP!"

"All of you," rasped Blade, the anger only increasing. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Then kill me!" she pleaded her hardest. "Kill me instead! But spare Okita! Please!"

"I'll kill you all!" roared Blade, ready to release his blast. "And I'll kill him first!"

"Will you?" she shut her eyes, knowing that the time had come. "Even when…"

"Even when…" Delta repeated, snapping her eyes open. "… He's your own son?"

A shocking sting seared through the entirety of his body.

"WHAT?" gasped Blade, unable to believe his ears.

"Yes!" she cried, tears in her eyes. "He's my flesh and blood… Our flesh and blood!"

"NO!" he said, gathering more energy for his final attack. "YOU LIE!"

"HE'S YOUR SON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was too late. All sense of rationality had left him; there was nothing in his brain but pure anger and rage. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could soften it. He had been pushed well past his limit, and it was time for him to retaliate.

"VOL-TEKKA!" he blared, the sparkling azure energy bursting out from him. Delta watched in dreadful fright, standing still as the blue beam approached her. Yes, she would protect her son at all costs.

A Tekkaman suddenly appeared five feet in front of her, charging its own cells. Delta gasped.

"Raze!" blurted the Warlady, completely startled. "No! What are you doing!"

"If you won't let me get close to you," said the warrior, "then at least let me protect you!"

"Raze," whispered Delta, her body frozen again from her servant having confessed his feelings.

"VOL-TEKKA!" the warrior boomed, firing his own scarlet beam at the blast. The two beams collided, and Raze roared, struggling his hardest to defend himself with every ounce of energy he had.

"My Lady!" said Raze, his voice struggling. "I can't hold him any longer! Take your son!"

"Raze," she repeated, nodding. Bending over, she wrapped her arms around Okita despite his cries. Delta turned around, seeing her servant's body tremble as it was forced backwards. D-boy chuckled in evil delight, knowing he could now take revenge on the monster that had taken _her_ life… _her_ youth.

"Yumi…" he whispered, his anger only increasing and raising the power in his cells. "YUMI!"

"RUN!" hollered Raze, using all of his strength to resist his hardest, but he knew it wasn't enough.

Delta lifted a battered Okita in her arms and fired her thrusters. The sound from the conflicting blasts was deafening, and she moved away from the area. Turning her head, she soon caught sight of the one thing that had saved her life mere minutes ago. It continued to lie on the sand, crying.

"Shinya," she whispered, seeing Tekkaman Wraith land next to the infant. "Take him!"

"No," gasped Blade, noticing Noal pick Shinya up through the corner of his eye. "You won't!"

… But D-boy was suddenly distracted by the feral cry that came from his current adversary.

"RAZE!" shrieked Delta, turning to see her servant's body melt like butter. His strength gave out.

A blinding explosion boomed, and a white fireball expanded exponentially as Tekkaman Raze's cries of anguish were drowned out. The last pieces of his being faded into oblivion as every cell in his body burst and atomized. A shockwave slammed into Blade's armor, and the man roared from the pain that raced through him. He landed hard on the sand, unable to see anything but the white above.

"Shinya," whispered D-boy, feeling the sensation in his head. The strength in his body was leaving him rapidly – he had used a power his body had not experienced in years. He had done something that he had decided never to do again, and he would have to suffer for it. He lay weak, all of his energy draining away from his person. The whiteness from the explosion began to fade, revealing the sunlight.

"No," he gasped, seeing Delta and Wraith take to the sky with sparkling trails. "No… Shinya…"

The two Radam paused to look back down, grimacing before blasting off into the distance.

"SHINYA!" choked Blade, the tears rolling from his eyes as blackness set over his vision.


	23. Anguish: End of First Saga

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(First Saga)_**

**Chapter 23 - Anguish**

The man only stared at the reddish sky as his back continued to rest in the soft sand. Having opened his eyes only seconds earlier, his blurred vision took several moments to sharpen. Wisps of clouds floated high above, but there were no birds to soar under them. Streams of smoldering smoke continued to rise from the structure nearby, and the smell of burning metal permeated the air.

"What is…" whispered D-boy, tightening the muscles in his body. He had been completely drained of energy, both in body and in mind. His head lay throbbing; he could feel the pounding of the blood against the walls of his cranial vessels. Relaxing his shoulders, he took in a deep breath before pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet. He felt dizzy, and it took him several seconds before he regained his balance. He paused as he looked at the sand at his feet, only to turn his eyes upwards.

"What is…" he repeated, seeing a large, burnt object lying several dozen meters away. His knees still feeling weak, the man slowly trudged through the sand. As he approached what looked like the burned figure of a human being, he couldn't help but bring his hand to his mouth. Within the figure's charred backside were numerous stab wounds that ran deep in crossing patterns. The body lay still, its arms and legs still spread out as if its owner was in a state of desperation. It was a large corpse, larger than most human beings. But it was its lack of a recognizable face that most quickly grabbed the man's attention.

"… this?" whispered Blade, his vision beginning to double. The pounding in his head increased, and the man took a step back, bringing his hand up to his forehead. His vision faded to black for an instant, only to return in a still blur. D-boy collapsed to his knees, gritting his teeth as the pain gradually subsided. Yet, the throbbing would not go away. It was a leech that refused to let go, and it was driving him crazy.

And then, the pain faded away. D-boy snapped his eyes open, his hand still clutching his forehead. As the picture in front of him began to sharpen, he could make out the body once again. Yet, it didn't stop there – it wasn't long before the man could make out who had once owned that body.

"No..." he held his breath, slumping his shoulders. "Honda..."

The corpse lay still while the breeze knocked off several charred chips of what used to be flesh.

* * *

The woman quickly wrapped her arms around his body, preventing it from undergoing more spasms as the boy coughed violently. A tear of pain ran down his eye as he felt the blood in his mouth, and his breathing grew even harder. His mother gazed at him sadly as she gently pushed his backside back down on his bed. Only a solitary, pink light shone on the youth from above; the rest of the room was dark.

"Why…" whispered the youth, his eyes red as he strained himself from coughing again.

"Don't speak, Okita," she said gently, placing her finger on his lips. "You just need to rest now."

"Why…" the boy continued. "… did you wait so long... to save me… from him?"

Delta kept her lips closed; her throat remained tight as she stared at her sweating son.

"Why… did you…" he whispered, remembering Blade's onslaught. "… watch me get hurt?"

"Okita…" she whispered, her eyes also moist as she controlled her tears. "I'm… so sorry…"

"He was about…" he said, jamming his mouth shut to prevent another cough. "… to kill me."

"Okita," cried Delta, gently placing her hand on his forehead while closing her eyes. Yes, her son was right. She had done nothing but stand by and watch as the target of her vengeance manhandled her child. Okita was hers to protect, and she had failed utterly. She was at his mercy, and he had chosen against showing it. Had her servant not stepped in the way, she would have been the one who vaporized.

"He was too strong for me," she sighed sadly, bowing her head. "He almost finished us."

"But you thought," started Okita, looking up at his mother, "that by… telling him the truth…"

"But, I was wrong," she shook her head. "Dead wrong."

Okita could feel his breathing soften a bit and let out a small sigh.

"I thought he would remember," she muttered, frowning. "What kind of man is he?"

* * *

D-boy only stared at the eyes that gazed into emptiness. Blood covered the round face, lifeless and pale. The man stood frozen, unable to move his eyes away from the sight that rested in front of him. The entirety of Honda's face had been shredded beyond belief – his forehead, cheek, lips, and chin. Only his eyes, which continued to stare to the side, had remained intact. Small shards of glass, embedded in his torn skin, refused to glisten from the reddish light emanating from the setting sun.

"Honda," he choked. As the slow seconds passed, images of what had occurred just hours prior began to flash in his memory – images of torture, anger, and brutality. The pieces of his memory began to fade in and out, and the mutilated face served to remind him that the nightmare was indeed a reality.

"Honda," he whispered, his throat tight. D-boy brought his hand to his eyes, wiping the wetness that flowed from them. One of his truest friends had been brutally murdered, and he had not even been able to protect him. Memories of Honda, even from a decade past, made their way through his mind. D-boy lost the strength in his arms and slumped forward.

"For all you've done for us," cried the man, "I couldn't even protect you."

D-boy slowly stood up and grabbed the free end of the metal rod that remained buried in Honda's rear cavity. He remembered what Milly had told him and shook his head slowly. With a tug, he pulled the rod out and tossed it several meters away. D-boy immediately shut his eyes.

"If Okita did this to you," he whispered, "then what Milly had told me… could it be true?"

The mere mention of the boy's name from his mouth immediately sent a jolt through his spine.

"Okita," he gasped, remembering the words Delta had told him. "Honda, did you… to my…?"

D-boy immediately covered his mouth, turning his entire body away from the smelling corpse.

"No… he can't be my son…" whispered D-boy. "But… even then… Honda… how could you…"

The mere thought of what Honda had possibly done made the man sick to his stomach.

* * *

"How is he doing?" his voice echoed, his person entering the dark room. In the center stood a soft bed-like table on which a youth lay, under the soft, pink light. Injured and bandaged, the boy looked at the newcomer and narrowed his eyes. The man with lengthy blond hair kept his arms wrapped around a small object, earning a stern look from the woman sitting by her son's bedside.

"Good enough for you," warned Delta, frowning at the man. She squinted enough to see the object in the approaching man's arms. It was hardly an inanimate item – Shinya squirmed in Noal's grip as he stepped further into the soft light. The baby refused to cry, but it persisted in its attempts at escape. Noal smirked at the fidgeting child and tightened his grip on the youngster.

"You took quite a beating there, kid," snorted the man. "And you couldn't even hit him back."

"Mind your own business," glared Okita, reminding himself not to get worked up. "Go away."

"I thought you might have liked to see your little brother here," chuckled Noal, seeing only a consistent stern expression on his superior's face. "Rather, your little half-brother."

"I didn't authorize you to walk around this ship," snapped Delta. "I told you to watch the baby."

"And I'm doing just that," chimed Noal, looking down again at the boy. "Aren't I, Shinya?"

The baby only squirmed, letting out a soft cry as it tried to climb its way out of the man's arms.

"Oh, come on, little baby," Noal purred to the baby. "Don't you like Uncle Noal?"

Shinya stuck a hand in his mouth, placing his saliva-covered fist on the man's forearm.

* * *

"Yu… mi…" whispered D-boy, his body rigid as he stood speechlessly on the sand. He had walked around the perimeter of the island and had come to the opposite end, where another of his friends had fallen. There he remained, his eyes turned upwards to the tower that rose before him. Thin trickles of blood had already dried on the metal in zigzagged patterns, staining it permanently in color and in spirit.

"No," whispered the man, fixing his gaze on the corpse that had been crucified to the metal. Her armor beaten and torn, Yumi suspended lifelessly from the stakes that bound her to the tower. Her head hung limply, and all the remaining blood she had coated her face and armor. The air around her was still, devoid of life and energy. D-boy could only hear the sound of the waves and the soft breeze that passed.

"No…" choked D-boy, the memory of her demise fading into his mind. The Blastor transformation had affected his memory, but pieces of what had happened earlier that day began to fall into place without mercy. Yes, he remembered everything – every word, every action, and every deed. What had happened to his true sister over ten years ago occurred once again, this time with a girl who held a different, yet special, place in his heart. She had been killed in order to make him suffer.

'_I couldn't protect her,'_ choked D-boy, collapsing on his knees. '_She died because of me.'_

* * *

"We were down here," directed Milly, leading the medics that followed her around the corner of the corridor. It had been several hours since the attack had ended, and security had given permission to the emergency personnel to round up any injured people left behind during the evacuation. One of the first people they were to rescue was Neilus, who had insisted on being left behind.

'_Please be alright,'_ she prayed silently, her body trembling and her lips tense. After she had left him in the hallway, she had been attacked in the stairwell by a bugger and was then saved by the very boy who had later stolen the baby. He had left her in front of the escape routes, where she had been found.

'_Did he save me from that bugger just to protect Shinya?'_ she asked herself. Seconds later, they reached the area in question. Milly gasped as she knelt beside her fiancé, unconscious and bleeding from the forehead. The medical personnel began their work right away.

* * *

A lone figure trudged down the corridor before turning a corner. Blood leaking from small cuts in her arms and cheeks, the young woman limped as she pressed forward. She kept her hand on the wall, balancing herself carefully. Within moments, personnel that were coming down the hall spotted her. Three men came her way, seeing her injuries and the tears that ran from her eyes.

"Thank God you're alive, Seline," said a medic, opening his first aid kit.

* * *

"No," D-boy shook his head, his throat tight as he shut his eyes tightly. "Not to you, Yumi."

The strong breeze from above brushed against her body, causing her head to bob. D-boy held his face in his hands, trying his hardest to suppress the tears. Yet, they continued to flow heavily as he knelt in the sand. She had been brutally murdered by the late Tekkaman Raze, who had accused D-boy of murdering his sister many years ago. It was sweet revenge for Raze – eye for an eye, blood for blood. He had achieved what he wanted, and D-boy had annihilated him for doing so. Yet, D-boy felt far from being satisfied; he could feel nothing but shame and anger. Nothing could bring Yumi back.

"First, Aki and David," he choked, dropping his hands. "Then, Anita. Now, Honda… and Yumi."

D-boy had reached his limit. Ten years ago, his family had been taken away from him, one by one. Now, it was happening with the friends he loved. Everyone around him was in danger, and he had done nothing but watch them die at his enemies' hands. He knew that it wouldn't stop there – more and more would perish. He had to stop it – he had to stop the madwoman bent on revenge.

"She kills them to get to me," he whispered to himself, his eyes focusing on a piece of metal debris lying several feet away. "They die because I'm alive… just because I'm alive…"

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, D-boy wrapped his fingers around the object. It was a thin sheet of metal, shaped like a small diamond. Takaya placed his finger along its razor sharp edge, a small smile forming on his lips as he ran the tip of his thumb along the serrated end. A drop of blood grew from the wound, and D-boy looked on, pleased. He pulled back the sleeve on his left arm.

"It will all be over now," he whispered to himself, bringing the tip of the jagged metal just above his exposed left wrist. "My troubles – this nightmare – will end."

His heart beating rapidly, he slowly brought the edge onto his skin. D-boy shut his eyes, his thoughts dwelling on the memories of his past. Images of the first war played through his head – images of his friends and family. He remembered how Aki had helped him after it was over; she stayed with him patiently for ten years. They had formed their own Space Knights; they had trained their own students. They even had a baby boy, a child that showed proof of their undying love for each other…

"Shinya…" choked D-boy, uncurling his fingers from the metal. The item fell harmlessly to the sand below, and the man stared at his wrist, free from harm and untouched. D-boy opened his eyes.

'_Shinya…'_ he whispered to himself, his eyes wide. '_I almost… I almost… gave up on you…'_

Moments passed as the man stared at his wrist, his body frozen by what he had almost done to himself. He had a child to take care of, a child to take back from his enemies. He had not lost everything yet. Taking his life would only be a sign of submission, a sign of failure that would betray his baby son.

"Shinya," he sighed, feeling another tear roll down his eye. "I will bring you back. I promise."

The man buried his face in his hands and let loose the guilt pent up inside his broken mind.

* * *

"Now, don't you do that again," warned Noal, wiping his arm with a small cloth. He contorted his eyebrows into a scowl and looked directly at the baby's eyes. Shinya only frowned before giving the man a questioning look. Delta and Okita watched on as the blond man continued to stare at the baby.

"If he's this much trouble for you now," taunted Okita, "imagine how he'll be in several years."

"You're right, boy," said Noal, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll just feed him to a hungry bug—"

"Shut up!" Okita cut him off, his tone resembling a growl. "Don't even joke about that, or else…"

"Or else, what?" spat the man, focusing his gaze on the boy. "You'll hobble over and hit me?"

"That's enough," said Delta sharply, standing up. "I don't want to hear any idiotic arguments from now on! Wraith, you are not to hurt that child. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My Lady," the man's tone soften as he bent his head. Delta narrowed her eyes.

"Our mission is going to be tougher now," her voice turned grave. "With Raze gone."

The other two said nothing, knowing that she was going to vent. Shinya curiously looked at her.

"Raze…" she trailed off as she slowly shook her head. "Tekkaman Raze… my best fighter."

Delta took a step towards Noal, who began to feel uneasy upon witnessing the look in her eyes.

"I let you die, Raze," her jaw tightened as her eyes continued to narrow. "I let him kill you."

The blond man stood frozen, the hairs on his arms beginning to rise as she slowly approached.

"I let Blade kill you," she said, her voice showing traces of wavering. "I couldn't even stop him."

Noal took in a short, deep breath as she stopped right in front of him. Shinya looked at Delta.

"I LET YOU DIE!" her voice boomed, and Shinya soon began to cry. "I LET YOU DIE!"

Okita watched wide-eyed as his mother grasped Noal's shoulders and began to shake him.

"I LET HIM DIE!" she shook Noal violently, despite the baby's wailing. "I LET HIM DIE!"

"Mother," whispered Okita, surprised at seeing his mother like this. "Mother!"

"I LET HIM DIE!" she shrieked, only to gasp as the outline of a green crystal appeared on the sobbing baby's forehead. Shinya let out a piercing cry, and Delta released her grip on Noal before backing away several steps. She looked open-mouthed at the child, only to snap her eyes towards Noal as he let out a cry of pain. His own crystal shape burned on his forehead, and he clenched his teeth together as he shut his eyes. The searing sensation shot repeatedly through his body, and he began to tremble.

"Take him!" he cried out, opening his eyes momentarily as he began to sweat. "Take him!"

Delta stood frozen as she stared at the blond man. The sweating became more profuse, and Noal's face became bright red. Shinya continued to cry, and the man could take it no longer. He quickly dropped to the ground and released his grip on the child. Shinya landed on his rear and continued to wail. Noal backed away, his breathing hard and his heartbeat rapid. Delta stared at the baby, stunned.

"What in the hell…" whispered Noal, catching his breath and feeling his hot forehead. He had literally been burning up; the sweat that drenched his body was full proof of that. His body had begun to cool down only after having released the child. The man looked at the crying baby with fearful wonder.

'_You're really something,'_ Okita's lips formed into a thin smile, '_little brother.'_

* * *

Leaning against the palm he had placed on the side of the damaged building, the young man stumbled forward, dropping to the metal walkway below him. Coughing, he struggled to raise himself back on his feet. His body had been drained of its energy, and he needed nourishment immediately. He could feel his skin sticking to his bones and the heavy grumbling his stomach had to offer. Taking a step forward, he slowly approached the corner of the building.

"I must find…" he rasped, stopping to catch his breath and his stamina. "… something to eat."

He had regained consciousness a little under an hour ago, only to see the figure of a crucified corpse upon his awakening in the sand. Although it was a nauseous sight, the young man could think of nothing else but satisfying his unbearable hunger. He had spent a good portion of the last half hour trudging around the damaged buildings of the complex, searching for a morsel to consume.

He had not remembered how he had gotten in the sand, and he couldn't feel anything but sorry for the "poor soul," as he put it, that had been crucified. Now, at the opposite end of the island from where Yumi hung, the young man turned the corner and witnessed the sand in front of him. It was obvious that a battle had taken place there. The smell of smoke permeated the air, and the sand had been blown around.

A seagull glided overhead, and the youth weakly raised his arms to catch it. Yet, the bird easily flew above his reach, and the young man shook his head in frustration. He had become desperate – if he failed in finding food, he would die quickly. He needed to eat something – anything. He needed it now.

Taking a weak step forward, the young man dropped off the metal walkway and onto the sand one foot below. His stomach grumbling more by the minute, he crawled forward, his throat dry. Yes, he would crawl for his food. He was ready to crawl to the ocean and consume anything that would wash up to the shore, even if it had rot. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted something.

"What?" he whispered, catching something through the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the right, he saw a large, blackened object lying on the sand nearby. Furrowing his forehead, the young man slowly crawled towards what appeared to be a body. Its extremities were burnt, and it lacked a face. It was rather large in size, and it had many slashes in its back as well as a metal rod lying nearby. The young man's eyes widened upon what he saw, and his breathing became faint. Yet, the salivary glands in his mouth couldn't help but water his tongue – a delicacy had presented itself, and it was not to be wasted.

"A gift from God!" cried the youth weakly but ecstatically. "And it's even been cooked!"

He knew that he couldn't let this opportunity slip by, regardless of what it used to be. The seagulls above stared below, silently witnessing the act of one beginning to dine on its own kind. Tears of joy formed at the corners of his eyes as he began to cure his personal famine. It was his energy – his key to survival. Nothing managed to distract him until he heard an agonized roar from the other side of the island. He snapped his head up, only to recognize the sound and give a shrug before fervently resuming his feast.

'_From now on, you're on your own…'_ thought Hayato, licking his bloody lips. '… _Blade.'_

The young man lowered his head as he prepared himself for the next bite. The birds above continued to watch the gruesome sight – nothing could be heard but the soft sound of the waves as the boy ate with voracious delight. The sun prepared itself for the night, and the moon began to shine with might. It was a day of horror – a day of plight. Everything had gone wrong; nothing had gone right.

* * *

**End of Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare, First Saga **

Author's comments:

So, what did you think of it so far? Sorry to end the first "saga" on such a gruesome note, but it will be an appropriate lead-in for the next "saga." I think it is safe to say that this is the halfway point of the story – that is, unless my brain continues to think up of more stuff and make the rest of the story even longer!

I'm sure you've read some pretty severe stuff in this fiction – pedophilia, murder, and to top it off – Hayato's final scene. Let me make it clear that I do not support any of these; I find them as atrocious as you do. Why, then, did I include these things? The answer is that I have to make this story live up to its title, not to mention that some of these topics adds a little bit of dimension, albeit negative, to those involved.

So I guess this is a pretty big cliffhanger, huh? I'm afraid it's a cliffhanger that will leave you hanging for a long time. I have yet to write Chapter 24, and it will be a while until I've finished that. But no worries! I've gotten the next four or five chapters outlined in good detail.

So I guess until now, a lot of stuff has happened, and I bet some of you must have a number of questions floating in your heads. For instance – who is Delta? And how could she possibly have a child with our beloved D-boy? How did Noal become a Tekkaman? Is revenge against Blade the only reason for which Delta is ravaging Earth, or is there another motivation? What's going on with Hayato? And goddamn it, when is Dead End going to wake up?

I assure you that I gain no pleasure in leaving you hanging like this, and all these questions will be answered in due time (and in due chapters). I sincerely appreciate the readership, and I thank you for bearing with Nightmare so far. Of course, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Oh, and I should mention this... if you write reviews, I have a tendency to write chapters faster and, in turn, upload them faster... :) Thanks, and God bless...


	24. Silent Fires

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 24 - Silent Fires**

_One week after the attack on Space Knight Headquarters…_

Clearly, it was not a place of paradise. As the orange light from the afternoon sun shone down upon the ruins, it solaced those that were murdered with its warmth. All around lay the damaged structures of destroyed buildings. Rubble filled the streets; the city had been close to being leveled. It was not a place through which man would journey willfully, for the stench of sulfur and death permeated the air.

Yet, this did not stop one individual from stepping over the fallen debris. Placing his hand on the fallen concrete for support, he climbed over the hindrance and grunted as he landed on the gray soil. It had not been long since the attack – an attack that mowed down the citizens of the once-loving community. The man sported a brown overcoat, spitting as he took a step forward. He tilted the brim of his cap, seeing the never-ending piles of mangled bodies that lay strewn about.

"Poor bastards," he whispered, shaking his head. "Well, I guess there's nothing to stop me."

Biting his lip, he turned his head, surveying the area. Smoke continued to rise silently into the sky. This segment of the city was certainly dead – nothing moved. Rather, nothing dared to move. Any survivors had either remained in fearful hiding or had already escaped to a refuge. The mangled carcasses were all that was left in a place that had become the essence of destitution and barrenness. The man continued to look around, visually examining the corpses that lay nearby. One in particular caught his eye.

"Ah ha," he nodded, locking his eyes on the late woman. She lay sprawled on her backside, her eyes closed as her arms rested on the ground. A large chunk of debris covered her lower half, just enough so that it would be impossible to extract her. Yet, it was too late for the pour soul. Kneeling next to the fallen victim, the man moved his eyes up and down her body, ultimately focusing on her hand. She had an ornate golden ring on her finger, and the man couldn't help but feel a smile curling on his lips.

"Just my luck," he chuckled to himself, wrapping his fingers around the item and pulling. Yet, the piece of jewelry refused to budge. The man shook his head in annoyance, reaching towards his pocket and bringing out a pocketknife. Flipping the blade open, he placed the edge on the lady's finger and began to cut. Within moments, he smiled as he held the ringer between his own fingers.

"Quite a rich bitch, aren't you?" he smirked, wiping the ring on the woman's clothes before placing it in his jacket's pocket. He then turned towards her face, nodding upon seeing the earrings that dangled towards the ground from her earlobes. Putting the knife on the ground, he reached forward with his fingers, ready to un-fasten the tiny ornaments from her person. With a disbelieving nod, he removed her right earring and examined it closely before tossing it up into the air and catching it.

"Yes, you are," he said, opening his pocket again and dropping the item inside. "Free money."

With a grunt, the man walked around to her other side and knelt down, starting to work on her other earring. Placing his fingers on the item, he was suddenly startled by soft laughter. The man snapped his head up, quickly looking behind him to find the source of the noise. Seeing nothing in sight, the man only shrugged as he bent down to resume his work.

"Nothing in this world is free," said the voice, coming from just in front of the thief. The man snapped his head up, only to see a young man standing several feet away, biting into a half-eaten apple. Rather, it seemed like a young man. Yet, there was something strange about this fellow. His brown hair remained in disheveled bangs, and he had pits under his eyes. His body seemed somewhat emaciated, and it was clear that he hadn't eaten for a while. The man's mouth opened slightly as the young man looked down at him with piercing irises. Softening his eyes, the youth began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" the man in the trench coat challenged as he focused on the newcomer.

"Just the fact that you and I aren't so different," said the youth, stepping towards him.

"Can you be any more vague?" the man smirked. "Or are you just trying to be a wise-ass?"

"Nothing wrong in trying, is there? You see, I like to take things from the dead as well."

"Well, then," the man relaxed his shoulders, letting out a breath before turning and gesturing towards the bodies lying nearby. "There's hardly a shortage. Take all you want; just don't bother me."

Shaking his head, the man muttered under his breath as he ignored the newcomer and turned back towards his work. He reached forward, placing his fingers back on the earring that was giving him more trouble than he expected. Meanwhile, the youth watched on interestedly as he bit into his apple.

"Goddamn earring," the man cursed to himself, pulling out his pocketknife once again.

"Take all I want?" repeated the boy, slowly reaching into his own jacket. The man paused in annoyance but jerked his head up upon hearing the sound of a gun cock. His eyes widened as the youth steadily aimed a handgun right at his head. The man gasped, dropping his knife to the ground.

"You said I could take all I want," smirked the youth. "Does that include a thief like you?"

"N… now, wait a second!" the man yelped, raising his hands into the air. "Didn't you say—"

"Yes, I do steal from the dead," the boy gloated, taking a step forward towards the trembling man.

The man's eyes darted towards the ground, seeing the pocketknife. Yet, he dared not to move.

"But while you steal their gold, I, you see…" the boy chuckled. "I… steal their flesh."

"What… what are you saying?" the man whispered, opening his mouth in confusion.

"Those who are freshly dead…" Hayato licked his lips. "… Taste best."

The man tightly shut his eyes, hearing only the booming sound as the boy pulled the trigger.

* * *

The young woman smiled sadly as she tightly squeezed the hand of the man lying in the infirmary. Bandages wrapped around his forehead and leg, the man returned the grin as he looked into her eyes. Shimmering with hope, the lady leaned forward and planted her lips on his, only for a moment. She pulled back, shaking her head slightly as her thoughts dwelled on the past week.

During the past seven days, military personnel faced only moderate activity from the Radam forces. The raids had become fewer in number and lesser in frequency. People theorized that the Primary Body forces were beginning to thin and that their members were proceeding to tire from the activity. Yet, the bases that were indeed hit were hit hard. Buggers were growing in number and were keeping forces at bay. The Tekkamen that had been fighting continued to dismantle Earth's defensive forces one by one.

"Before we know it, we'll be smothered by those damn bugs," grumbled Neilus, shaking his head.

"Take it easy on yourself," gently said Milly, giving his hand another squeeze. "Don't stress it."

"Perhaps the Primary Bodies' reduced activity isn't so abnormal," Neilus suggested, nodding from his position on the white sheets. "Maybe they're just exhausted and simply taking a short break."

"Why are you worrying about that now?" she posed. "You've done enough thinking for a year."

"I know, Milly," he sighed, turning his eyes towards her. "I can't keep my mind off it, though."

"You're always the same Neilus, aren't you?" the lady grinned, looking happy at seeing him.

"Any word from D-boy yet?" he posed, immediately feeling sorry thereafter for bringing up the topic. The smile quickly disappeared from Milly's face as she averted her eyes towards the floor. Her lips curving into a frown, she slowly shook her head. Ever since the attack on the Command Center, they had neither seen nor heard from the man. It was as if he had disappeared completely.

"He's not a kid anymore," she whispered, her tone low. "He shouldn't have run off like he did."

It was not the mere fact that D-boy had left the base without any warning that bothered Milly; rather, it was the fact that she had to bear the burden of being in command for the time being. Knowing that she had once been an integral member of the team, Space Knight personnel now turned to her for guidance through this tough period. With Honda deceased, they looked up to her as if she was in charge.

"I shouldn't even be doing this," she said, frustrated. "I'm not even part of this organization."

* * *

"What!" the man blurted, snapping his eyes open. He felt nothing – absolutely nothing, aside from the rapidity of his heartbeat and the sweat in his palms and between his toes. There was no blood, and there was no injury. He turned his eyes up towards the young man, who laughed out loud as he placed his smoking gun back in its holster. The elder man let out a soft cry as he slumped to the ground.

"Did you really think I was going to shoot you and have you for lunch?" laughed the youth.

The man looked around him to see what the young man had shot; the bullet had just hit a pile of debris several feet behind him. The man reached towards his forehead, rubbing it as he shook his head. He just couldn't understand what was going on; all he could hear was the laughter coming from the youth.

'_Totally insane,'_ whispered the man in his mind, unable to take his gaze off the other person.

"I could've ended your life if I wanted," Hayato said. "Show some respect to me… and the dead."

"Who do you think you are?" the man carefully shot back. "Some kind of vigilante superhero?"

"Not exactly," the youth's face turned more serious, pulling out a lighter and igniting a flame.

"What are you doing?" the man said, quickly reaching down and picking up his pocketknife.

"Just heating up my meal," replied the boy coolly, gesturing towards the prostate corpse.

"You…" the man narrowed his eyes, rising to his feet and putting away his weapon. As Hayato slowly approached, the man backed away upon seeing the youth's eyes twitch. Bending down, Hayato brought the flame towards the body of the fallen woman and watched as the lady's hair caught on fire.

"It never too late to pay your respects," whispered the youth. "Even if they were 'rich bitches.'"

The other man silently watched as the spreading flame moved towards the rest of the body.

* * *

The thick, gray clouds in the sky refused to allow the warm light from the sun to shine through. Hearing the thunder beginning to rumble, visitors made their way towards the iron gate that separated the cemetery from the world of the living. Raising their umbrellas, the mourners protected themselves from the hard rain that began to pour down on the soil. Losses that month were many, as were the gravestones.

Yet, as the people of grief quietly walked away, one young woman remained on her knees. Kneeling in front of a pair of gravestones, she refused to budge as thick droplets fell onto her. Her drenched hair plastered against her soaked clothes, her mouth continued to tremble as she stared forward.

"Sister," she whispered, her lips quivering upon reading 'Kilissa Koryzis' on the old stone. Moving her eyes towards the newly placed stone to its right, she couldn't help but tremble heavily. Unable to control herself, she brought her hands to her eyes, preventing anyone remaining from seeing the tears.

"Now, you too…" Seline cried upon reading 'Kyros Koryzis' on the headstone. "… Brother."

* * *

"Now, don't you stress out either, Milly," comforted Neilus. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Everyone… everyone is gone," blurted the young woman in frustration, turning her head to the side. "Aki-san, D-boy… poor Yumi… and even… and even Honda."

"I can't believe the state his body was in when they found him," said Neilus. "I… I'm sorry..."

"Everyone…" she looked down at the ground. "Even Yumi… for days… her body was left hanging. Nobody wanted to get even close to it. It was just too terrifying… too horrible. But yesterday…"

Neilus raised his eyebrow, choosing against opening his mouth and rather let her continue.

"Yesterday…" she repeated, turning to him. "Her body was gone. Nobody knows who took it."

"Could it have been D-boy?" posed Neilus, and Milly only frowned before lowering her eyes.

* * *

The man studied the youth that continued to stare into the flames. The orange, gentle waves of the fire soon engulfed the entirety of the woman's body, including the portion stuck beneath the debris. He kept his grip on his pocketknife in case the youth tried to be sneaky, but Hayato did nothing. Instead, he looked sadly at the flames before rising to his feet and turning around.

"Hey, where are you going?" the man frowned, seeing only the boy pause for a moment.

"The dead shouldn't be humiliated," came the soft answer. "They shouldn't be left hanging."

"Who…" the man narrowed his eyes, studying the youth even harder. "Who are you?"

"One week ago, I was just a young man," the boy said. "Now, I don't know if I'm even that."

The man only watched as the youth went on to the next body, bending down and setting it on fire as well. Shaking his head, the man climbed over some more debris and stood next to the boy that stared at his work. Hayato's eyes twitched just for a moment before he frowned and put away his lighter.

"You're still here?" muttered the youth, turning towards the elder man at gazed at him.

"Why are you doing this?" the man questioned after a small pause. The boy only shook his head.

"Radam ravaged this place," the youth said sadly, looking at the ground. "All these people…"

"Poor souls," the man responded, his voice lowering a notch or two. "They didn't have a chance."

"But you steal from them," Hayato shot him a disapproving look. "Don't you think it's barbaric?"

The man only lowered his eyes, feeling the shame trickling through his mind. Yet, he was a thief.

"One week ago, I lost a girl that meant so much to me," whispered Hayato, keeping his eyes on the flames that spread. "She was murdered brutally just to make us suffer. She couldn't even fight back."

"I'm sorry," responded the man, taking off his hat and standing solemnly next to the youth.

"Damn him…" whispered the boy, his throat tightening as he clenched his fist. "Damn him!"

Hayato felt the moistness in his eyes before he reached up and wiped them away. With a grunt, he turned away and walked slowly to the next carcass. He shook his head in disappointment and felt a tear escape as he stared at the child lying lifelessly next to his feet. The other man caught up to the youth.

"Even a child," Hayato's voice trembled, bending down to his knees. "They didn't even spare…"

Unable to finish his sentence, the youth shut his eyes as he ignited the fallen child's hair. Hayato wiped his hand across his eyes, quickly turning away from the sight. The elder man opened his pockets, staring at the blood-covered jewelry stored in it – jewelry he had stolen from people with similar fates.

"If that little girl had a golden bracelet," Hayato steadied his voice. "Would you take it?"

The man, taken aback, looked at the gold with shame. He averted his eyes from the boy.

"Had she been lying here, would you have taken the necklace from the very girl I loved?"

The older man's hand began to tremble, and he removed his fingers from the edge of his pocket. Hayato paused before continuing onwards, looking at the man whose expression truly seemed troubled. The young man narrowed his eyes, grunting before turning back around and walking to his right.

"Keep the gold if you want it that badly, Mr. Corpse-Robber," muttered Hayato. "… Especially if you value it more than those who wore it."

The man remained frozen as he stared at the boy who silently walked away.

* * *

Walking through the softly lit passageway, the lady looked to her left and right, observing the thick green vines that lined the wall from ceiling to the ground. Above, soft bubbles of glowing pink had embedded themselves in the organic material above, providing the illumination necessary for visibility. The woman turned a corner and emerged into a large room, this one about thirty feet in height. Close to a dozen lavender pods hung from the walls and ceiling like a network, and in one of those pods crouched a being of insect-like proportions, recovering his stamina. Upon the woman's signal, the being inside flashed his eyes and emerged from the pod, quietly floating down to the floor.

"You're very serious about gaining new strength, aren't you, Wraith?" she began to smirk.

"Forgive me if I'm expending our energy resources," he responded, kneeing before her. "But I have to make sure that what happened to our late comrade doesn't happen to me, or the rest of us."

"I admire your determination," she narrowed her eyes. "But I don't think that's your real reason."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he chuckled. "I will not be outmatched by Blade."

"None of us expected him to use that power," she frowned. "Very well, I'll allow you to gain more strength, but first, I have a little task for you. When Raze got his hands on Xyla, he left the canister hidden in an ancient temple in Greece. I will give you the coordinates shortly so that you can retrieve it."

"That will be easy, Lady Delta," Noal nodded, slowly rising to his feet. "And if we run into…"

"He's not anywhere near there, trust me," she responded. "But as a precaution, don't go alone."

* * *

"You still won't leave me alone, will you?" muttered the young man as he heard the fast footsteps from behind. The elder man breathed heavily as he climbed over some more scrap, ultimately reaching the youth that had already begun to cremate two more bodies. Hayato turned his head, just in time to see the other being huff and puff as he stepped next to him. The youth waiting till the man caught his breath.

"I thought you might want to know," the man said, taking in a breath, "why I take their jewelry."

"Not really," said the youth, slightly shaking his head. "But go on… I guess."

"I've always been struggling through life," the man started to say, only too see the youth roll his eyes. "I was raised in poverty and struggled to hold my own in society. I never married; I chose to go through life alone. But I did take care of a kid who was abandoned by his prostitute mother. Yes, he was a bastard son, but it was no matter. I took care of him as best I could. He was like my own."

"Oh, and where is he now?" Hayato slowly raised his eyebrows, showing more signs of interest.

"Gone," whispered the man, lowering his eyes. "He lost his life during Black September."

"I see," the youth said softly, turning towards the despondent man. "I'm sorry to hear."

"I lost everything I had gained when Prague was destroyed," the man whispered. "I didn't give up all hope, though. I had to put my past behind me and start afresh. I tried to build my life back up one more time, and I was even a little successful – that is, until a few weeks ago when Radam attacked us again."

"So the same thing happened again," cut in Hayato. "And now your rob to cover your losses."

"I need to eat, you know," said the man. "With the attacks, there has been a shortage of food, and even the military can't provide us with rations. Whatever food is left is being held by the hands of the few, and it is not cheap to get it from them."

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that sad story?" mumbled Hayato, raising his eyebrow.

"How… how can you say such a thing?" stammered the man, obviously taken aback. "It's true!"

"I'm sure it is," came the response. "I know people that used to blame their problems on Black September and Radam. You're just saying that so I would feel sorry for you and excuse your thievery."

"How dare you!" the man barked, the anger on his face visible. "Who do you think you are, making light of me and my life? You don't know anything! You're just an egotistical, self-righteous kid!"

"Self-righteous?" the youth raised an eyebrow. "Egotistical? How far off the mark can you be?"

"And you even toyed around with my life when you feinted shooting me," grumbled the man, slowly collecting his composure. "You had passed judgment so quickly on me without even knowing what I've been through. How much more egotistical can you get? I didn't doubt you about your sad story—"

"Don't you dare call that a 'sad story!'" yelled Hayato, grabbing the man's collar. The youth's eyes twitched as he looked at the startled man, his anger soon coming under his control. With an exhale, the youth gently let go of the man's shirt and lowered his eyes before backing away.

"Sorry about that," whispered Hayato, feeling slightly ashamed as he turned away.

"Hmph," the man grunted, fixing his clothes before digging his hands into his pockets.

"You did say you were hungry, didn't you?" the boy asked after a short pause, earning a hesitant nod in response. "Then come with me to my place. There's plenty of food there to eat… trust me."

The man raised his eyebrows, only to widen his eyes upon seeing Hayato pull out a crystal.


	25. Bitterness

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 25 - Bitterness**

Removing another lid and tossing it to the side, the man dug his fingers into the contents of the tin box. Moving its contents around quickly, he only grunted in frustration as he shoved the box off to the side, only to pick out the next container from the closet. Around him lay several boxes with their contents strewn on the cracked, wooden floor. Another closet down the hallway had been left open, a mess lying in front of it. The man had spent the last two hours rummaging through the place in which he had not lived for years. It was his old house – his family's house. It was a place of emptiness; a place of sadness.

Night had already fallen outside, and the only thing that provided him light was the lamp he placed on the floor nearby. Just as with all other nights, the house remained in darkness and silence. He had sought refuge in this old house for the past several days. It gave him the solitude he needed, but it only served to sadden him further. He had always been reluctant to go near the dwelling; it had taken him a good deal of courage to return to it with Aki during the first war. Yet, when disaster struck one week ago, it was the only place he could think of going. He couldn't bring himself to stay at the base.

Now, he continued his furious search yet again. He had searched the entire house the previous night, only to turn up with nothing. Yet, that did not stop him from trying again. He had gone through everything imaginable – drawers, closets, pantries, dressers, and even cupboards. Every grunt of frustration led him to move on to the next possibility. He knew he had to find the evidence of a missing memory.

Watching the frustrated man through the window, a boy standing outside lowered his eyes.

* * *

The men had already begun their work. The events of a week prior had left several buildings of the Space Knight base in sad shape, and they had already begun repairs. Bugger attacks, as well as the Voltekker blasts fired by both Radam Tekkamen and Blade, contributed towards the damage. They had not gone near the area where Hiver had hung, but now that her body had been removed, albeit mysteriously, they began to fix that area as well. The sound of power tools and construction equipment pierced the air as the men worked furiously and efficiently.

Meanwhile, inside the makeshift infirmary, Milly continued to look after Neilus as he rest in bed.

"He didn't even get a chance to explain himself," she whispered, lowering her eyes. "Honda."

"Have you forgiven him?" the man asked gently, placing his hand on top of hers. Milly frowned.

"I'm torn, Neilus. I really am," she responded, her throat tight. "He was so central to our victory in the first war. Without his hard work, diligence, and support, we never would have won. I knew he cared for all of us, that he was so protective of us. He was so kind; I never imagined he had the capacity to…"

Milly stopped in mid-sentence as she felt the moistness in her eyes. She took in a short breath.

"I should have told you this sooner, but I guess I shouldn't keep it from you any longer," sighed Neilus, closing his eyes and inhaling before continuing. "Over a week ago, I had run an extensive background check on Honda and looked into whatever information was available on him. To make a long story short, he too, was a victim of what you accused him of doing."

"What?" whispered Milly, snapping her head towards him.

"Not only was he ridiculed in school for his obesity when he was a kid, he was even abused by his own father," the man confessed, shaking his head. "Even after his old man was arrested and jailed, Honda had to go through two years of therapy before he was able to recover emotionally. The psychology reports say that he was able to sufficiently suppress his emotions after the treatment."

"Honda-san," Milly felt her heart beating hard as Neilus spilled the details. "I never knew…"

"Unfortunately, it's clear that he never fully recovered from that abuse," Neilus slowly opened his eyes. "As to how that drove him to do what he later did to those boys and Okita – I really don't know."

"Honda-san," the lady felt the tear roll from her eye. "I never knew, Honda… I never knew…"

"What he did was appalling," said Neilus. "But I don't know if it warranted a death penalty."

"Honda," choked Milly, raising her hand to wipe the wetness from her eyes. Neilus gave her hand a tight squeeze, and Milly bent forward, placing her forehead on his hand as she continued to weep. Despite what he had done, the fact that he was permanently gone was too much for her to handle. Learning about his past didn't make it any easier – Milly felt more divided than ever. She was torn.

"But we mustn't forget his many noble qualities," said Neilus. "Or his painstaking dedication."

* * *

The man shielded his eyes with his hand as he traveled ferociously fast through the dark sky. He turned his head upwards to look at the mask of the armored figure that continued to look only forward. In his Tekkaman form, Hayato kept his arm tightly wrapped around the waist of the gentleman that had been robbing cadavers only a few moments prior. Feeling his strength beginning to fade, the youth frowned. Yet, his destination was close, and he would arrive within minutes. He continued to sail through the night sky, leaving a turquoise trail – little did he realize that two buggers had begun to follow him.

* * *

Rearranging the contents of yet another box, the man cursed in irritation as yet another search came up empty. Placing the lid back on, he roughly placed the item in its appropriate place. The man brought his fingers to his face and rubbed his forehead before slamming the closet door. He shuddered as the sound echoed through the entirety of the silent house, but he soon bent down to pick up his lamp.

The sound of a door slowly opening caught his attention. Grasping it tightly in his hand, the man quietly tiptoed towards the source of the sound – the foyer where the front door lay. As he passed through the dining room, he walked by his father's desk and increased the wattage on the lamp. Turning to his left, he inhaled with surprise as he saw the figure of a boy standing patiently in the middle of the foyer.

The youth sported black jeans that ran down to his sneakers, and a navy blue jacket that reached just below his waist covered his upper body. His brown-black hair stood up in spikes, different from what they were before, and his hazel eyes gently reflected the light from the dim lamp. Immediately recognizing the newcomer, the man made a motion to generate his emerald crystal, only to see the boy put up a hand.

"I'm not here to fight," the youth shook his head calmly. "I'm here to tell you something."

"Okita," whispered D-boy, his shoulders tensing. "Tell it to me outside. You don't belong here."

"If this is your house," the boy raised his eyes, surveying the area, "then it's mine too, father."

"Don't you dare call me that," Takaya's voice lowered a notch. "You and Delta are liars."

"Are we?" the boy looked back at the man. "Then why are you looking so hard for evidence?"

"You…" D-boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me?"

"We made sure that this place was cleaned out a long time ago," Okita ignored the question. "All traces of my mother were removed. The only way you'll get to see what she looks like is in person… that is, if you don't already remember."

"Hurry up and tell me your message," Takaya frowned, his throat tight. "And then get out."

* * *

Corpse-Robber took in deep breaths of relief as he felt the ground below him once again. His heart palpitating, he felt his knees tremble as the closed his eyes. Hayato chuckled in amusement before de-transforming and stretching his arms and legs. He had just taken the man on a flight faster than the man could have possibly experienced, and the person was obviously shaken.

After taking several moments to catch his bearings, Corpse-Robber turned his eyes to look around. The boy had taken him to a debris-filled parking lot. Burned cars filled the parking spaces, and the shopping buildings nearby suffered severe structural damage. The only light visible came from the light reflected off the moon as well as fires burning in the near distance. The man began to open his mouth, only to see the youth step towards the building in front of them.

It seemed to be a store of some sorts. The name had fallen to the ground, but Corpse-Robber could tell that it was at least a store. The man got to his feet and caught up with the boy, who had almost entered the dark building. Upon entering the doors, Hayato picked up the powerful flashlight he had left on the side and illuminated his way inside.

"This is…" started Corpse-Robber, looking at the items lying on the floor. "… A supermarket?"

"Amazing that it's still holding up, isn't it?" answered Hayato, walking deeper into the place. Corpse-Robber looked in amazement as canned and bottled food items messily lounged about on the vinyl tiles below. Many things had been knocked off the shelves, but a good handful still remained peacefully stacked. Jams, jellies, bread, honey, and soup – he saw everything he could ask for that moment.

"It does have some structural damage though," continued Hayato, shining the light diagonally upwards. Corpse-Robber turned his eyes upwards, seeing the large portion of the roof that had been ripped open. The missing portion of the roof had actually crashed down on several of the aisles on the other side of the store, rendering them completely inaccessible. The night sky could be seen through the hole.

"I didn't see any bodies when I found it," said the boy, turning his hand and shining the light around. "Maybe they were closed when this city was attacked. Or maybe they all evacuated first."

"How did you find this place?" gasped Corpse-Robber, taking a piece of candy and opening it.

"When you're desperate for something, chances are that you ultimately find it," stated the boy.

"And you were desperate for?" questioned the man, jamming the sweet into his mouth.

"Something to eat, of course," chuckled the boy as he led the man down the aisles. Within minutes, the two stepped over all the fallen food and reached the back of the store. In front of them lay two metal doors that each possessed a solitary, small glass in the shape of a square. Behind each glass was taped a piece of cardboard, preventing anyone from peering inside.

"Heh," grunted Corpse-Robber, shrugging his shoulders before stepping towards the door.

"Stop," commanded the boy, his tone low and sharp as the other man froze in his tracks.

"That is the Cold Room, where they freeze their meats," Hayato said slowly, his tone icy. "It's off-limits to you and anyone else but me. It's my own place. For your own sake, don't go in there."

"For my own sake?" the man raised his eyebrows, now somewhat curious. "Is it dangerous?"

"No… But if I catch you in there, you'll become the next cold cut I put in my sandwich. Got it?"

"O… okay," stammered the man, a bit intimidated by his words and the crazed look on his face.

"Well, then, now that that's settled," an innocent smile appeared on the boy's face. "Let's eat."

* * *

"I've come to tell you about your son," Okita started, clearing his throat. "Your other son."

"Shinya," whispered D-boy, his hand tightening the grip on the lantern. "If you did anything…"

"There is nothing to worry about. Shinya is in good condition," came the response, a slight smile plastering itself on the boy's face. "He isn't hurt, and we won't hurt him. I've been feeding him well."

"I don't see any reason why I should believe anything you say," Takaya muttered, frowning.

"Don't you trust your own son?" the boy asked innocently, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Would my own son betray me and kidnap his brother?" rasped D-boy, glaring at the boy.

"Would my own father impregnate my mother and betray her by dedicating his life to another woman?" whispered Okita, seeing the man taken aback by the question. "Apparently, he did just that."

"It's all a lie," spat D-boy after a brief pause. "You're not my son! You're a monster…"

"Would a monster go against his mother's word and tell his enemy that his baby son is safe?"

"Cover it up as much as you like," came the answer. "But what you did to Honda proves…"

"Did you ever bother finding out what Honda had done to me?" Okita responded, his throat tightening slightly. Remembering that he was in the presence of his adversary, he quickly subdued any emotions and tightened his jaw. There was no way he would let Blade, of all people, witness anything.

"What you did to him was far worse than anything he could have done to you."

"You didn't witness what he did to me," the boy tightened his fist. "And you weren't his victim."

"It doesn't matter," D-boy paused, studying the youth. "Don't think I'll ever forgive you for that."

The two looked at each other before Okita lowered his eyes, avoiding the glare from the other.

"So," started D-boy, his arm starting to tire. "Why did you come and tell me about Shinya?"

"Long ago, I asked you whether a father's first born is always special," Okita said. "You agreed."

Takaya gently placed the lantern on the floor and relaxed his arm, waiting for the boy to continue.

"But I know," stared the youth, "that you're far more concerned about your second-born."

"Don't play that card," snapped the man. "You won't get an ounce of sympathy from me."

"You almost vaporized me," Okita averted his eyes. "Why would I think you'd give me any?"

D-boy continued to stare at the boy as several more seconds of silence passed. Breaking the tension, the youth turned and took a step towards the front door. Slowly reaching for the doorknob, the boy paused, almost as if he wanted to glance at D-boy again. Okita frowned, shaking his head and opening the door. As D-boy saw the youth step outside, a yellow light soon covered the boy. Within moments, Okita had taken off to the sky.

"Okita," whispered D-boy, picking up his lantern and walking towards the door. As he reached out to touch the doorknob, something small caught his eye. On the ground, just outside the door, lay a rectangular item that resembled the backside of a photograph. D-boy picked it up and saw writing on the white surface. Reading the text, he lowered his eyes and tightened his jaw before turning the photo over.

* * *

Hayato chuckled as he watched the hungry man jam the piece of bread into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days. While that may have been true to some extent, it provided the youth much amusement. Hayato took a bite into his apple while the man chugged a can of juice down his throat.

"You can take your time," smiled the boy, taking another bite. "The food isn't going anywhere."

"This is delicious," the man said, putting down the can and chewing on beef jerky. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Corpse-Robber," answered Hayato, only to see the man turn his head.

"You know, I do have a name," he frowned, this time slowly bringing the jerky to his mouth.

"Of course you do," said the young man, narrowing his eyes and grinning. "It's Corpse-Robber."

"Heh, fine," grunted the man, shaking his head and taking a sip from the can. "And your name?"

"The Angel of Wanton Slaughter," rasped the boy, contorting his eyes into a menacing scowl.

"The Angel of Wanton Slaughter… how frightful," sighed the man as the boy burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Hayato made sure he didn't choke on his apple. "Name is Nibal."

"Nibal?" mumbled the man as he sucked on the juicy jerky. "Never heard that one before."

"Oh, it's just something I came up with," Hayato smiled. "Now that I'm a Tekkaman, that's me."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that," nodded the man. "Then, are you a Space Knight?"

"No," the boy quickly shook his head, tossing the apple core into the trash bin. "No affiliation."

"I see," the man said, only to gasp. "Then… then you're… with… with Radam?"

"Nope, wrong again," the boy reached for a can of juice and popping off its cap. "I don't really like either of those parties. I guess I'm more on the 'Independent' slate, so to speak."

"Hm," thought Corpse-Robber, puffing his cheek before looking up. "Then do you fight Radam?"

"Haven't yet," said the boy, his eyes narrowing slightly as he opened a bag of chips. "Nachos?"

"Sure," the man said, reaching for the bag as Hayato suddenly pulled it away. "Hey! What…"

"That's what you get for asking too many questions," the grin appeared on the boy's face again.

Corpse-Robber only sighed, returning his focus to his food as Hayato munched on some crisps.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two buggers that had followed Tekkaman Nibal hovered patiently outside and high up in the air. They continued to float as they looked downwards, seeing the dim lights from inside the damaged supermarket building. Turning towards each other, they made several clicking sounds, almost as if they desired to communicate. Before long, one of the two buggers took to the sky while the other remained and watched its target below. It flashed its eyes red, clicking its claws as it debated an assault.

* * *

The three Tekkamen flew in triangle formation as they headed for the land of Greece. Flying over the remains of several ruined cities along the way, the armored warriors soon arrived at the coordinates specified by their Warlord. Wraith, Plague, and Beast stopped in the air and hovered above the remains of the Parthenon, an ancient temple that stood majestically on the steep-sided hill called the Acropolis.

"Interesting that Raze would hide a deadly virus inside such a sacred place," commented Wraith as he floated through the pillars of the building, which lacked a roof. "Maybe it's because the Parthenon is sitting on a hill, making it less likely for it to receive the damage the valley below suffered."

"Or maybe it's because Raze was half-Greek and admired the Goddess Athena," suggested Beast.

"I'm impressed, considering you're from Io," nodded Noal. "Correct, the Parthenon is dedicated to that Goddess. In fact, it's suggested that the entire Acropolis is associated with female power."

"Maybe Delta's 'feminine power' inspired Raze to leave it here," smiled the female Beast smugly.

"A wonderful theory!" cut in Plague, very uninterested. "Now can we just find the damn thing?"

The three Tekkamen began their work, overturning collapsed bricks and other stones that lay on the floor of the ancient temple. Even though the expansive structure had no special rooms visible, it had many nooks and crannies in which Raze could have hidden the cylinder containing Xyla. The trio searched for a half-hour, overturning everything they could find. They regrouped in the center upon finding nothing.

"Damn it," muttered Noal, frowning as he shook his head. "Where did that bastard hide it?"

The three paused for a moment, trying to think of other searchable areas when they were distracted by a soft chuckle. Looking around them, their eyes zeroed in on the figure that stepped out from behind a pillar nearby. The figure, a girl with black, shoulder-length hair, walked slowly towards them and nodded.

"You won't find what you're looking for," she said, narrowing her blood-shot eyes. "Wraith."

"Seline?" Noal raised his eyebrows, looking inquisitively at the young lady standing before him.


	26. Confrontation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 26 - Confrontation**

The human form of Tekkaman Curse moaned as his eyes turned up towards the irises that stared at him from above. The other being let out a sigh, tightening her fingers on the skin of the tall man lying prostrate beneath her. The sweat began to roll down her smooth back, and she gradually increased the levels of thrust in her rhythmic motions.

Curse tilted his head back and opened his mouth. He'd just realized how much he had missed the joys of carnal involvement. There, laid out horizontally in an extended lawn chair, he smiled as she continued to work on him. Only an hour prior, he had gotten the building urge to fulfill his beastly desires. It wasn't long before he made a trip to the city's red-light district and hand selected the beauty that was now top of him. There he was – on the flat roof of an apartment building, being intimate with a woman whom he hardly knew under the night sky.

"Oh, yes," sighed the lady as she gently massaged him. Her thoughts dwelled on the man and how he had approached her. She had been doing nothing but standing suggestively on the street corner in her tall boots and sparse, leathery clothing. He was a handsome man, although rather tall, and he had the most peculiar eyes. What grabbed her attention the most were his piercing, red irises.

As the two continued to indulge, a sensation of a different type quickly made its way into the man's mind. Curse shut his eyes, feeling not pleasure but rather slight pain. Something was trying to get through to him, and he cleared his mind to listen, although it was a bit difficult to do so due to the circumstances. Trying to ignore the woman, Curse heard the faint buzzing of a bugger trying to mentally reach him. Before he knew it, a stream of the bugger's memories entered his own mind – he saw images of a mysterious Tekkaman with a cyan trail, carrying a man in his grasp.

'_So, there's another one out there,'_ Curse opened his eyes. '_Good timing, you idiot bug…'_

Returning his focus to the woman before him, the man gave her a thin smile as he let her proceed with her work. Finishing minutes later, Curse silently walked towards the edge of the roof while she dressed herself again. The man leaned on the railing and looked down at the busy street twenty stories below. It was indeed a city that had not yet suffered the viciousness of Radam onslaught, yet…

The sound of the woman's footsteps interrupted his thoughts, causing him to turn around.

"Thanks for your services," he smiled, winking at her. "But I'll be leaving now. Business calls."

"I don't think so, honey," she shook her head. "Did you forget you owe me two hundred?"

"That much?" the man raised his eyebrows, only to shrug. "I guess I lied about having it."

"Listen, you cheap bum," she said, her voice getting angry. "I don't work for free, you know."

"Then let's make a deal," he smiled. "Let me go now, and I'll pay you triple next time."

"I don't play games, jerk," she said, pulling out a pistol from her purse. "I want it right now!"

"Please put that thing away," Curse warned, seeing her walk right up to him. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Give me my money!" she barked, aiming her gun point-blank at his forehead. Curse looked into her angry eyes, only to shake his head as he heard the sound from above. The woman heard it as well and gasped, seeing a large creature swoop out from dark night sky. She screamed as she fired at the bugger, but her bullets obviously bounced off of its toughened skin. The creature raced towards her.

"And you gave me such good sex too…" Curse sighed. "A pity I can't get it from you again."

The woman cried out as the bugger smacked her with its claw, sending her over the railing.

"Whiny bitch," Curse muttered, seeing the shrieking woman plummet towards the street below. He turned around and frowned at the bugger that hovered by his side, clicking its claws.

* * *

"Don't you ever get full?" mumbled the youth, polishing off his last chip before trashing the bag.

"A man who's hungry," said Corpse-Robber, devouring a prune, "stays hungry for a long time."

"If I let you stay here, you'll turn into a glutton," Hayato shook his head, turning away.

"Just to satisfy my curiosity, how do you keep the power to this place running?"

"This place has its own generators in the back," spoke the boy. "I just make sure they stay on."

"Then how come you never turn on the lights?" questioned the ever so inquisitive man.

"Obviously so that I don't attract unwanted attention," the boy raised his tone in annoyance, only to shake his head as the building suddenly trembled. Cursing the timing of his words, Hayato looked up to see the silhouette of a bugger on the collapsed portion of the roof. The structure shook again as the creature shrieked loudly, and Corpse-Robber let out a feeble cry as he dropped his food and cringed.

"Damn it," whispered Hayato, generating his crystal and shooting out of the store in a turquoise sparkling trail. The cyan covered crystal shape covered his body and burst to pieces as he emerged an armored warrior. Generating a scimitar, Nibal flew away from the building and headed towards the debris-filled parking lot. The bugger leapt off the supermarket ceiling and pursued him, shooting its red juices at the warrior. Firing to his right, Hayato evaded the sticky substance and hurled his scimitar at the beast, cleaving it into halves as it let out a shriek. The two portions of the bugger's carcass fell to the ground, spraying its lavender oozes in all directions upon impacting the asphalt.

Nibal stared at the beast, studying it for a few seconds before heading back to his hideout.

* * *

The girl bore a slight scowl as she took another step forward. Several strands of her hair brushed up from side to side against her forehead as she kept her eyes focused on the trio of Tekkamen standing before her. Keeping her orange crystal gripped in her hand, she stopped several feet in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Tyara?" Wraith broke the silence, reverting back to his human form.

"Just saving you some time," came her response. "So you don't bother searching for Xyla."

"How did you know we were coming for it?" asked Beast, both she and Plague de-transforming.

"I can still hear you," the girl mumbled, tapping the side of her head with a finger. "Remember?"

"I don't know what you're after," Noal took a step towards her. "But you better give it back."

"Or else we'll slice you open if you don't," inserted Plague, sliding a finger across his neck.

"Plague, shut up," spat Seline, shaking her head. "Keep the empty threats to yourself."

"Delta will be very upset if she doesn't have Xyla in her hands," Noal warned in a crisp tone.

"She won't get it," the girl responded bluntly. "And I'm the only one who knows where it is."

"Tyara, what's gotten into you?" asked Beast, her face concerned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because releasing Xyla is madness," came the response.

* * *

The tall, armored figure of Tekkaman Curse floated cautiously as he slowly flew towards the area in question. Accompanying him was the bugger that had spotted the new warrior, who had since disappeared. Curse surveyed the area below him as he glided above the stretches of damaged roads and destroyed buildings. This city was certainly the place the mysterious Tekkaman had landed.

Curse looked up as the bugger let out a soft cry before heading forward on its own. The armored warrior followed the beast, curiously watching the creature that went on. Moments later, they reached a modestly sized parking lot, partially filled with debris and dimly lit. Something quickly caught his eye.

"A bugger carcass?" whispered the Tekkaman, noticing its remains lying on the asphalt.

* * *

The glow of a turquoise crystal appearing brightly on his forehead, the boy let out a small cry as he covered the light with his palm. Corpse-Robber froze in mid-bite and turned towards the youth before giving him a surprised expression. The man slowly raised his eyebrows, only to see the boy grit his teeth and lean on a rack for support. He could see a look of pain on the youth's face, and he saw the boy's eyes look forward. Corpse-Robber turned his head towards the window, wondering what the other was looking at. Outside, an armored being landed and soon began to examine something on the ground.

"T… Tekkaman!" yelped Corpse-Robber, dropping his food and earning a strong glare.

"Keep your mouth shut," barked Hayato, gritting his teeth. "Or do you want to be discovered?"

"B… but you can transform and fight him, can't you?" asked the man, slightly trembling. Hayato refused to respond as he continued to glare at the armored form. He cursed himself in his mind for being found – even worse, his stamina had been sapped from his last transformation. He would need both time and energy in order to undergo a subsequent metamorphosis.

Outside, Tekkaman Curse continued to examine the late creature's carcass. Hayato kept his eyes glued on the warrior, hoping that he sufficiently covered the bright glow on his forehead. As the Tekkaman walked around the creature's body, his armored figure soon came under the soft luminance of a dim light. The boy gasped, slowly recognizing the shape and color of the newcomer's armor. The rage began to fill.

"He… he was one of them," grated the youth, seeing the being bend down and pulled out an object that had been embedded in the carcass. It was Nibal's scimitar; Hayato cursed himself for having left such a blatant piece of evidence of his handiwork. Now, he would be discovered for sure.

"Well, kid," said Corpse-Robber, thankful that the lights were off. "What ya' waiting for?"

Hayato said nothing; his anger continued to grow as Curse's form became clearer.

"Well, come on," said Corpse-Robber impatiently, beginning to get worried. "Transform, kid!"

"That bastard… is one… of them," Hayato said, his eyes twitching as the glow burned harder on his forehead. His body continued to heat up as more anger streamed into his mind. His heart beat harder, and he could feel the sweat in his palms. Images of Yumi being tortured faded into his mind as he saw the Tekkaman standing outside. Curse turned towards the store window and flashed his eye.

"Oh my God, oh my god… He's coming here!" blurted Corpse-Robber, backing up in fright.

"Is one… of them," the boy's voice grated, remembering his lover being pinned and staked. Curse continued to step towards the store window due to the strange sensation he felt coming from inside. The Tekkaman soon reached the tainted glass, only to narrow his eyes as he peered inside.

"He's found us… he's f… found us," Corpse-Robber stammered. Hayato remained frozen, his body trembling in anger as the armored form stood on the opposite side of the window. Yes, it was Curse who had kept Yumi pinned as Raze drove the metal stakes through her wrists.

"Beast… and Curse…" rasped the boy, his mind playing the memory again… and again… He could hold his anger no longer. With a growl, the boy removed his hand from his forehead, exposing the bright glow that became clear through even the tainted glass. Curse flashed his eyes.

"W… what are you doing!" yelped Corpse-Robber, his own heart pounding. The former thief was so frightened that he couldn't make himself stand. Sliding across the floor, he backed away. Turning his head, he saw the doors of the Cold Room behind him. Yes, it would be a perfect way to escape from…

"Don't move!" ordered Hayato, causing the man to freeze. "If you go in there, I will skin you."

Corpse-Robber said nothing, only to gasp as Curse pulled back his arm. With a punch, the Tekkaman smashed through glass, creating a small hole. He pulled his arm back again, ready for another strike. Realizing the situation he was in, Hayato quickly snapped out of his stare and moved into action.

"Distract him," said the boy, dashing into the Cold Room and bolting it from the inside. Corpse-Robber let out a cry as he remained by the Cold Room doors, unable to believe that the boy had abandoned him. He turned his trembling eyes to the Tekkaman that stepped through the shattered window.

Curse turned his head from the left to the right, surveying the dark store. It was certainly hard to see with hardly any light; all he could make out were the long aisles and the bottles and cans lying about on the floor. Yet, he was sure he had sensed something from inside the store, and he was even more certain that he had seen a bluish glow from within.

"Where could he be?" wondered Curse, soon catching the sound of soft whimpering. Zeroing in on the noise, he took a step forward as he began to walk down the aisle – straight towards Corpse-Robber.

* * *

Hayato rushed to one of the large refrigerators, desperately pulling it open and hoping for the best. Reaching inside, he pulled out a package of frozen meat – yet this would do him no good. It was too hard and too cold to consume. Cursing, the boy turned a corner and opened the door to a sub-room of the Cold Room. Inside lay a cart containing stacks of egg cartons.

"Alright," nodded the boy, pulling down two cartons and flapping off the lids. Inside each of the cartons silently sat a dozen eggs. With no time to lose, Hayato stepped out of the sub-room and quickly placed the two cartons on a metal countertop.

* * *

"You can't hide forever," warned Curse, stepping on a bottle of jam and crushing it. He chuckled as he approached the sound of breathing. Flashing his eyes, he looked down at a bedraggled man backed up against a rack of magazine. The man let out a cry of fear as he looked into the ruby eyes, and Curse slowly bent down on his knee.

"What are you doing in here?" whispered Curse, staring right into the frightened man's eyes.

"T… T… Te… Tekka… I… I…" stammered the man, his body outright trembling. "I…"

"Now tell me frankly," continued Curse. "I saw a blue light in here. Was that you, or was it…"

"In… in there," blurted the terrified Corpse-Robber, pointing towards the door of the restroom.

* * *

Breaking the shell, the boy watched the egg's contents viscously drop into the tall glass cup. He tossed the white shell to the side, on top of the fifteen other eggshells he had previously cracked. Hayato contorted his face in disgust as he stared at the yellowish mess in the cup. He swirled its contents around, hoping that it would go down well. It didn't matter at that point – he couldn't afford to be choosy.

Pinching his nose, the boy brought the glass to his lips and slowly opened his mouth.

* * *

His knees feeling weak, the man slowly lowered himself into an armchair. Feeling the comfort of the cushion pressing against his back, he slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. Yet, inside his troubled mind, there was hardly a feeling of relief. If anything, seeing her photograph confused him even further. D-boy slowly opened his eyes, gaining the courage once again to look at the picture. The man in the photograph was certainly a younger version of himself. He was sitting down on a bench, and a young lady had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. On the exterior, they looked happy, but D-boy could see the traces of strain on their faces. Yet, there was no doubt that it was he in the photo.

"Forget me not…" he whispered, reading her handwriting on the back. "… Love, Sayaki…"

* * *

Punching the door open, the form of Tekkaman Curse marched out of the restroom area and stepped back into the main area of the dark store. Angry at having been lied to, the being stood silently, listening for the sound of frantic breathing. It wasn't long before he found the man he was looking for. Corpse-Robber let out a cry of surprise as he heard Curse step closer; the Tekkaman's eyes flashed scarlet as he zeroed in on the helpless human.

"I offered you a chance to live," grumbled Curse. "But you threw it away with a lie."

"I… I s… swear… he went…" stammered the man, sliding his trembling body backwards away from the Tekkaman. Turning his head to his right, Corpse-Robber saw the twin metal doors of the Cold Room, just two meters away. He gasped upon hearing a soft 'click' coming from the doors, but soon faced forward as Curse slowly approached him. The frightened man pushed himself backwards along the floor.

"A piece of garbage like you has wasted enough of my time," growled Curse, stopping in front of the Cold Room doors and facing the man. "Now, if you wish to keep breathing, tell me where he went!"

"Th… there," Corpse-Robber squealed, pointing towards the doors of the Cold Room. Curse chuckled as he turned to his left, facing the metal doors. With a smile, he began to charge the Voltekker cells on his chest plate as electricity began to crackle around his figure.

"W… what are you doing?" cried Corpse-Robber, only to hear Curse laugh. "That'll kill me too!"

"That's the idea…" answered the Radam. Without warning, the metal doors suddenly flew open; an object burst through, plowing into a stunned Curse and sending him backwards. Tekkaman Nibal roared as he continued to push his armored form into Curse's abdomen, and the two warriors hurtled down the aisle and towards the front of the store.

"How…" cried out Curse, seeing the sparking trail of turquoise following the Tekkaman that was pushing him. Yes, it was certainly the Tekkaman the buggers had detected previously, there was no doubt about that. Hayato's surprise move caused Curse to lose his concentration, as well as the charge on his cells. With a battle cry, Nibal plowed Curse through the store window, bursting the glass into dozens of pieces that scattered wildly. Curse grunted as he landed hard on the ground, skidding for several dozen meters before coming to a stop. Nibal leapt into the air and landed softly on the asphalt, his voice growling as he generated a new scimitar. With a roar, Hayato lunged and dove towards Curse's fallen form, hoping to skewer the Radam with a quick stroke. Curse fired his thrusters and backed away, landing on his feet as his opponent's weapon dug itself into the ground. The two warriors glared at each other.

"Who are you?" muttered Curse, taking the down time to generate his battle-axe. Nibal only chuckled as he charged forward, swinging vertically downwards. Curse held his weapon horizontally, blocking the strike with the pole of the axe. The Radam swung the its head at Hayato, barely missing him as the boy moved out of the way and swiped for Curse's legs. The Radam jumped out of the way, kicking Nibal's face and sending the boy rolling backwards. Hayato got up, breathing as he regained his bearings.

"The Angel…" the boy breathed heavily, a sour smirk on his face. "… of Wanton Slaughter."

* * *

Staring down at the young human, the woman couldn't help but feel a thin smile creep on the corner of her lip. She placed a fingertip on the sleeping infant's cheek, tracing the contours of his face and stopping over his forehead. Feeling the warm, soft skin, Delta pulled her finger away from Shinya before slowly bringing the pointed syringe towards his left arm. Her hand steady, she gently penetrated his skin.

"You're a brave little baby," she smiled, seeing the child twitch as she drew some blood.


	27. Frozen

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 27 - Frozen**

The girl stood firm as she looked into the eyes of the three humans standing around her. In front of her stood Noal, tall and stern. His scarlet irises bore into hers, causing her to look away and face the condescending eyes of Plague. The only expression that gave her comfort was the concerned look on the countenance of Beast, the only other female there besides Seline. It was only moments ago that Seline refused to hand over Xyla, claming that it was madness to release such a deadly weapon…

"Do you really believe that?" challenged Noal. "Or is it because you spite Delta?"

The young woman responded by narrowing her eyes and turning her slight smile into a frown.

"You know it's not wise to get on her bad side," said Beast, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That much is obvious," softly nodded Seline, tensing her body. "But you just won't get it."

"If you don't give it to us, what do you intend to do with it?" asked Plague, tightening his jaw.

Seline raised her eyes to meet his, choosing to respond with a thin smirk.

* * *

"If you know what's good for you, tell me who you really are," said Curse, gripping his weapon. The two warriors had just finished another round of fighting, only to result in a draw. Both had scratches on their armor, and both were breathing heavily. Yet, Curse felt invigorated by the battle, while Hayato began to feel his strength starting to weaken. The boy took a pause to regain his energy.

"Why does it matter?" shrugged Nibal. "When this is over, I'm gonna roast you over a bonfire."

"Heh, you're just a rogue," said Curse, circling around the boy. "Or… are you a Space Knight?"

"I work for myself," spat Hayato, re-gripping his blade. "I'm not a damn Space Knight."

"Then there's no reason to fight us," shrugged Curse. "We've done nothing to you."

"You've done nothing to me?" repeated the boy, bemused. "What haven't you done to me?"

"You're not making sense," said the Radam, lowering his axe. "Why not join our cause?"

"You killed her… and you still think I'll join your cause?" challenged Hayato, his voice lowering.

"Her?" muttered Curse, his thoughts traveling to an hour prior. "You can't mean that whore…"

"How dare you…" growled Nibal, charging his opponent once again. Their weapons locked, only for Curse to break out and nick Hayato on the leg. Hayato flew up into the air, with Curse following him. The two smashed into one another, only to engage in another lock. Hayato growled as Curse frowned. The boy continued to feel his strength fade, and it wasn't long before Curse knocked the young man away.

"Your stamina is weakening," purred Curse. "You started off well, but now you're fading."

Hayato only continued to breathe harder as he felt the sweat on his forehead on back. What Curse said was indeed accurate – he felt much stronger at the beginning of the fight than he did now. His armor was a system that drained energy more quickly from its user than did a normal Tekkman armor. It meant that his Tek-System burned calories from his body at an enormous rate, sucking him dry of energy. The eggs gave him temporary stamina, but even they weren't enough to sustain him for a long time in his transformed mode. It was all a result of his original conversion occurring within a 'turbo pod.'

"You still have a chance to join us," said Curse. "Turn my offer down, and it'll all end here."

"That's right," rasped Hayato. "It'll all end here. And after that, I'll take out the rest of you."

"Brave words…" chuckled Curse, flashing his eye. "… Without the ability to back them up."

With a roar, Curse lunged for the boy and resumed the fray.

* * *

D-boy slumped in his armchair, keeping the photograph of Delta on his lap as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and covered his face with his hand. He could only feel the pounding in his head, in addition to the weakness in his body. He didn't feel like moving; he didn't feel like resting. He simply couldn't think straight, and his mind raced uncontrollably with thoughts and emotions. Even with the world in danger, the man continued to hide in his house like a clinically depressed patient.

Yet, it wasn't completely his fault – despite his promise to retrieve his stolen son, the man's frustrations only greatened upon discovering the painful effect the Blastor transformation had on his person. His sudden, thorough use of its power had rendered his body unstable – he felt disoriented for days, unable to gather the strength to transmute into even an ordinary Tekkaman.

Now, he was stuck in his old home, the only place that provided him peace and solitude. Yet, even here, his supposed son had discovered him, only to deliver a relieving message as well as a burdensome photograph. The picture only hurt his head more, and the man didn't want to think anymore.

"Aki…" he whispered, closing his eyes as he slumped further in his chair.

* * *

Keeping his posture straight, the gray-haired man controlled himself as he walked briskly down the corridor of the hospital ward. The nurses he passed by couldn't read through the expression on his face, but they had a good idea as to what he felt underneath his stoic mask. The gentleman turned the corner and soon entered the room while his bodyguards waited outside. He closed the door behind him and smiled. On the bed was his daughter, her eyes open and her breathing steady. Yet, her eyes were not at peace.

"Natasha," he whispered, stepping towards her and placing his hand on the bedrail. "Natasha…"

"F… father," she replied in a soft voice, looking up at him as she lay weakly on her mattress.

"Natasha!" he blurted, bending down and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank goodness."

Pavlocheva stood up and gripped the railing as he looked down upon his child. She had awakened an hour prior, and he had come as soon as he received the good news. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're awake," he chimed, strengthening his grip on her. "You're finally awake!"

"Father," she said, returning the hug weakly before he pulled away. "How long has it been?"

"A long time, Natasha," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder. "But I'm so glad to see you up."

The girl nodded as she looked over to the window and observed the uniforms of personnel outside.

"This is a military hospital," she declared. "Why am I here instead of with the Space Knights?"

The man frowned slightly upon her question; it was clear she still felt loyalty towards Blade.

"My men found you after your ship crashed in the desert," replied her father after a brief pause.

"And the rest of the Space Knights?" prodded the young woman, frowning.

"It seems as if they abandoned you," came the answer. "We brought you here and treated you."

"I see," she whispered weakly but narrowed her eyes. "Then where are they? What happened…"

"You mustn't push yourself, Natasha," he assured. "Just rest for now. We can talk later about…"

"No," she said, snapper her head towards him as her voice grew firmer. "I want to know now."

General Pavlocheva let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

* * *

Hayato let out a cry as his enemy's foot met harshly with his abdomen. Nibal staggered backwards, only to see Curse charge in and deliver another blow. Hayato felt the blood trickling from the cut on his forehead, but the boy refused defeat. He got the strength to rise to his feet, and he tightened his grip on his weapon before lunging towards his enemy.

'_I have to finish him off now, or else Delta will know about me,'_ thought the boy, raising his sword for another swing. '_If I'm captured, I will have failed Yumi.'_

When he was in range, Nibal lashed out with his blade, cleanly missing the Radam, who dodged.

"Your movements are getting slower by the minute," purred Curse. "You don't have a chance."

Swinging his battle-axe, Curse slashed the armor across Nibal's thorax and knocked him aside. Hayato grunted as he grabbed his chest and breathed hard. It was a superficial wound, just cutting slightly into his skin, but it was bleeding nonetheless. Nibal went in for another strike, only to be punched hard in the face and sent back down to the ground. Curse kicked Hayato while he was down, and the boy cried out.

"Do you really want your life to end like this?" the Radam asked. "Use some sense, and join us."

"Go to hell," spat Nibal, his body trembling as he felt his energy almost drained. Struggling, Hayato slowly rose to his feet as he leaned his weight on his weapon, embedded vertically into the ground. As he regained his balance, he met his opponent's scarlet eyes and saw the Radam shake his head.

"Your stubbornness will be your undoing," said Curse. "You will fall, just like Tekkaman Blade."

"Blade…" flared Nibal, suddenly gaining his strength as he flew upwards. "… Is a failure!"

Investing the last of his stamina in the strike, Hayato double-gripped his scimitar and pulled it backwards, ready to drive it through the Radam's armor. He hadn't forgotten what Radam had done to the girl he loved, and he hadn't forgotten that it was up to him to avenge her brutal death. Tekkaman Blade was useless, for all D-boy had done was watch as Raze drove the lance through Yumi's abdomen. It was up to Hayato now to deliver death as he charged; the two warriors roared as they neared.

"BASTARD!" growled Nibal, yelling as he swung downwards upon his enemy. To his horror, Curse easily moved out of the way, and a startled Hayato turned his eyes towards his enemy. The Radam roared as he swung downwards, burying the sharp edge of his axe into Nibal's right forearm. Hayato shrieked in pain, his fingers quickly releasing their grip on the scimitar and allowing it to clatter harmlessly to the ground below. Curse only growled as he pulled out his axe.

"And now… you fall…" whispered the Radam, smashing the side of his weapon into Nibal's abdomen and kicking the boy hard in the back. Hayato cried out as he hurtled downwards towards the parking lot a dozen meters below. He collided with the asphalt and continued to roll, only to come to a soft stop before making impact with the bugger carcass lying on the ground. Hayato felt tears of pain gathering in his eyes as he held his injured arm with his free hand. He looked upwards, seeing Curse flash his eye.

"You denied your own survival," said the Radam. "Now accept the death you've chosen."

As he lay on his back, Hayato painfully turned his eyes to his left, seeing the remains of the bugger carcass lying right next to him. He slowly moved his eyes further and opened his mouth in surprise upon what he saw. On the ground next to the carcass lay the first scimitar he had used to kill the bugger before Curse had arrived. Hayato quickly averted his eyes towards Curse, who pointed his weapon at him.

Curse roared, diving down from above for the kill. Using the quick thinking skills he had acquired from his piloting days, the boy desperately thought of a solution. Curse got closer, and it would be seconds before he would be finished. An idea suddenly came into the boy's head, and the youth dug his uninjured hand into the ooze-covered carcass. Curse was only meters away…

"DIE!" boomed Curse, only to see the boy jump to his feet. Using the very last ounces of his strength, Hayato roared as he tore off a portion of the carcass and hurled it towards his enemy's face. The piece of flesh smashed against Curse's facemask, spraying lavender ooze all over his visor. Curse cried out in surprise, for he could see nothing through the slime that covered his sight.

"Now!" cried Hayato, dodging as Curse crashed into the ground. Grabbing the scimitar with his working arm, Nibal quickly turned around and swung the weapon with all his might, burying the weapon in his opponent's neck. Curse shrieked in agony, and Hayato roared in excitement, his eyes widened with craze as he dug the deadly edge deeper. With a final heave, the boy finished it and saw his handiwork.

Hayato collapsed to the ground and lay unmoving on his back, breathing hard but in relief.

"Yumi…" he whispered, feeling a thin smile come on his lips before passing out.

* * *

Noal watched the thin smirk on the girl's face only grow as silence passed. He knew it was futile to extract the whereabouts of the weapon from her, and he bit his lip in frustration. The only thing he could do now was report the encounter to Delta and carry out any subsequent orders. His thoughts were suddenly distracted as he felt a sensation in his head; their Warlord was trying to contact the three of them.

'_All three of you, return at once,'_ Delta's voice echoed in their minds. '_Search for Xyla later.'_

Noal narrowed his eyes as he looked sternly at the girl standing defiantly before him.

"You're a lucky girl for now, Seline," he frowned. "But you're going to be in deep trouble."

"That's between Delta and me," she said bluntly, seeing Beast lower her eyes. "Not you three."

Noal shook his head before pulling out his crystal. Beast, Wraith, and Plague took to the sky.

* * *

Hayato, awake from his nap, stared at the headless form of his late enemy lying bloodied on the ground. The deceased's armor had faded away to reveal his corpse underneath, and the smashed body of a tiny critter rested on the ground nearby. His eyes keeping still on the figure, the boy's jaw underwent its rhythmic motions as it steadily chewed the chunk of flesh in his mouth.

The boy's expression contorted in a look of disgust as he felt the meat in his mouth. It was his only way of regaining the energy his body had needed in order to move appreciably. With another morsel, he would have the strength to walk over to the deserted store and consume a normal meal. He continued to stare at the fallen man's body.

"Disgusting," he whispered to himself, sticking his hand into the bugger's carcass and ripping off another chunk of flesh. He brought it to his mouth, trying to ignore its bitter taste as he took a bite. Yet, he was thankful that the bugger's cadaver was still there; had it been absent, he would have been forced to…

The boy refused to think about it as he closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow the "food."

"Honda-san…" he kept his hand over his mouth, trying to prevent himself from vomiting.

* * *

Her four servants looked up at her standing figure as they continued to kneel. She had recalled them from whatever assignments they were carrying out, and the look on her face did not seem happy. In fact, she had said nothing as she waited for the last member to arrive – her son. The youth arrived moments later, quietly kneeling along with the others. Delta eyed him, waiting for an apology. He said nothing.

"I don't know if you've felt it," she started to speak, breaking the silence. "But Curse is dead."

Their heads all jerked up to look at her eyes. None of them had expected this.

"What!" blurted Plague, straightening his body. "That's impossible! Could Blade already…"

"No, it couldn't have been Blade," whispered Okita. "I had him in my sight for a while."

"A bugger reported that it was a new Tekkaman," continued Delta. "It must have killed him."

"It couldn't be a Space Knight," said Noal, narrowing his eyes. "They're all accounted for."

"Are they…" softly whispered the Warlord to herself in a flat tone, losing herself in thought. The human form of Plague shuddered in anger; the man tightly clenched his fist as he contemplated the death of his friend. Beast, Wraith, and Bane tried to read their master's face, only to see her forehead furrow.

"Find this rogue Tekkaman," she ordered, her tone sharp. "And bring him before me."

"Curse…" whispered Plague, his eyes narrowing in spite.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't have been possible, and she cursed herself for being so insistent. She wrapped her fingers around a portion of the white sheet that covered the lower half of her body. She curled her fingers, gradually gripping the fabric tighter and tighter as her father's words continued to pour out. No, it was not possible. She jammed her mouth shut, trying to fight her emotions with her strength.

"… Anita was killed while piloting…" her father continued to spill the turn of events that burned her ears. What he was saying couldn't have been the truth; she reasoned that it couldn't be reality.

"… Yumi Francois, Tekkaman Hiver …" he continued. "… The body of Honda was found…"

'_Every… everyone,'_ Natasha felt her lips tremble as her knuckles turned white. '_Chief… David…'_

"…Hayato Kawakami is reported as missing…" Pavlocheva tried to finish the report that was obviously disturbing his daughter. He brought his hand towards his daughter's hand, giving it a soft squeeze as her eyes became bloodshot. Drops of grief rolled from her eyes and down to her chin.

"Please tell me…" she tried her best to keep herself under control. "… That you're lying…"

The General held her hand gently as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Trying to ignore the burning pain on his right forearm, the youth trudged along the littered aisles of the store as he dragged the carcass of his defeated enemy. The clanging sound of cans echoed through the silent supermarket as the late Curse slid along the floor. The boy soon reached the metal doors of the Cold Room, only to pause as he looked at the unconscious, fainted figure of Corpse-Robber lying nearby.

Hayato smirked, only to grimace as his injured forearm shot again with pain. Gritting his teeth, he pushed open the doors with his body and made his way into the chamber with arctic temperatures. A streak of blood trailed Curse's headless body, and the youth decided to clean it later. Easily seeing his breath as he continued to pant for air, Hayato released his grip on the corpse, allowing it to crumple on the ground.

The boy shuddered as the temperature created goose bumps on his skin. The high metabolic rate of his digestive system could only help him so much; there was not enough fat on his body to insulate him from the chilly atmosphere inside the room. Yet, it didn't stop him from approaching the long, horizontal refrigerator-like icebox placed near the back of the room. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he reached forward and carefully lifted the lid while shielding his eyes from the white light within. A thin smile made its way across his lips.

"You won't believe this," he said, eagerness in his voice. "I took one out… with my own hands!"

His smile widened, his eyes trembling as his body shuddered with excitement.

"There he is," he chuckled, turning and pointing towards Curse's crumpled form. "That bastard."

He looked back into the icebox, anxiously staring at her frost-covered body.

"With my very own hands!" he softly whispered, his throat tight. "Can you believe it? Can you?"

Her lifeless eyes remained shut in silence while her pale arms crossed over her slashed torso.

"It's done, and there's no turning back," he shook his head. "I will pick them off… one by one."

His trembling lips slowly forming a frown, he gently lowered his hand into her frigid coffin.

"And when I finish," he whispered, gently caressing her cheek, "I'll see you smile again… Your soft smile… won't I, Yumi-chan? Won't I…"


	28. Intervention

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 28 - Intervention**

_Several days pass…_

The young woman gritted her teeth as she extended her legs forward. With sweat rolling down her back, she gripped the handles at the edges of her seat as she struggled with the fifth repetition of her leg-press exercise. Despite her father's pleas for her to rest, it was next to impossible for her to oblige. Yes, her abdominal wound did pain somewhat, but she would have to overcome it and strengthen herself again. Ever since she'd learned of the fate of her friends, she could think about only one thing…

_"You've just woken up,"_ _said her father, shaking his head. "Your body isn't strong enough to…"_

_"I'm a grown lady," she returned, her tone sharp. "If I want to train, I will train." _

_ "Buy why now, when it's especially dangerous for you? It's not necessary for you to do this." _

_ "My friends died out there," she argued back. "What do you expect me to do? Sit around?" _

_ "Natasha, I'm horrified by what happened to your friends. I'm so sorry for what they suffered," he whispered. "But you're the only family I have left. If something happens to you while…" _

_ "The Space Knights are my family," she interrupted. "And I slept while they were slaughtered…"_

Natasha grunted, her quadriceps aching as she pushed out her eight repetition. Her father had also told her that Blade had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. At first, she didn't believe him and accused him of lying, but she then remembered how Blade had taken off with Yumi for a full month once.

Going for a ninth rep, the young woman thought about what she had told her father…

_ "The Space Knights are my family…" _

Of course she felt that way about them; they had been through so much together. But were they indeed the only people she considered family? After all, her father was still alive and breathing. Natasha shut her eyes, grabbing the handles firmly as she slowly pushed out on the leg-press.

_'He still loves me,'_ she thought, letting out a breath of relief upon completing her final repetition.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't run away yet," said the youth, keeping a wire-tie between his teeth as he knotted the end of the small balloon. He reached into his mouth and pulled out the tie, wrapping it around the knot before placing the filled balloon into a bag containing other balloons.

"That Tekkaman almost made you piss in your jeans," continued Hayato. "Yet you're still here."

"Yeah, well," Corpse-Robber said. "A pair of wet pants can't keep me away from all this food."

"Food, food, food – can't you think about anything else for once? Man, you're such a bum."

"Maybe, but this bum happened to save your skinny ass," Corpse-Robber shrugged, remembering how Hayato ordered him to distract Curse before dashing off into the Cold Room. He wanted to give the boy a piece of his mind for that, but Hayato probably wouldn't care anyway. Corpse-Robber bit into a stick of beef jerky and watched Hayato finish off another balloon.

"Heh, you're weird," Corpse-Robber muttered. "What the heck are you making?"

"Oh, they're called paint-balls," Hayato shrugged. "I used to play with them as a kid."

"What you're putting in them sure doesn't look like paint to me. What the hell is that stuff?"

Hayato raised his head and smiled innocently.

* * *

Surrounded on all sides by cliffs, the medium-sized military base stood in the flat valley. It was one of the few bases that had remained untouched by the enemy, for it rested in a relatively safe location. The ground around it stretched for several thousand feet until it reached the bottom edges of the precipices, whose rocky walls contained many nooks and crannies. In those small openings hid the human forms of Wraith, Beast, Bane, and Plague.

Waiting patiently, the former three carefully reviewed the strategy they planned to use. It was Plague who remained impatient; he paced back and forth, slightly annoying his comrades. They told him to settle himself down, but he was incurably agitated – yet excited.

"Calm the hell down," frowned Noal, shaking his head. "It'll just be a few more minutes."

"When that bastard Tekkaman shows up, I'll tear out its throat," rasped Plague, tightening his fist.

Several minutes later, Plague's eyes lightened up as a swarm of a dozen buggers appeared overhead in the sky. The creatures lowered to the flat valley ground, and out from their special abdominal pockets emerged a small number of Primary Bodies. The buggers then rose into the sky and waited for their combat leader. Plague smirked, his crystal appearing in his hand as he jumped off the ledge.

Noal watched on as Plague rounded up his forces and commenced the attack on the base.

* * *

"You again," rasped D-boy, looking down at the foyer from the stairwell above. Minutes ago, he had heard a sound coming from the front door, and he had two guesses as to who it could have been. As he gripped the railing, he saw the boy's form standing below.

"Still here… cooped up in this house, I see," Okita smirked innocently.

D-boy straightened his body, giving the boy an icy look and refusing to answer.

"So, did that picture of my mother jog your memory?" the boy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Get out," grunted the man, pointing towards the doorway. "You can't barge in here like this."

"You can answer the question, father," the boy shrugged, stepping towards the stairwell.

"You better not call me that again," rasped Takaya, seeing Okita stop at the base of the stairs.

"Then I guess my question is answered," the boy muttered, stopping. "It's pathetic, really…"

D-boy narrowed his eyes.

"Pathetic… that places around the world are up in flames…" sneered Okita, digging his hands in his pockets. The elder man's nostrils flared as he released his grip on the railing and began to walk down the steps. The sound of each step echoed in the silent house as his eyes locked on the youth's.

"… And you're hiding here like a coward," the boy finished.

* * *

General Duque was fed up. As the head of the European Region Military, he had failed to defend many of the military bases within his region, allowing them to be overrun and overtaken by Radam and Primary Bodies alike. He was frustrated by the fact the enemy was doing as they pleased, and he was pushed to the limit. In his mind, the aliens had to be stopped at last, and he had a plan to do it.

"Men, as you know," he said, addressing the group of armed soldiers standing at attention before him, "the aliens have captured many of our bases, thereby allowing them access to the artillery, including long-range missiles, in those strongholds. They took full advantage of the situation and fired these missiles at military and non-military targets with no mercy. Now, it is our turn to retaliate without clemency."

At the forefront of the group of soldiers stood one middle-aged, decorated soldier – their leader.

"Sergeant Kroch, you and your special task force will be the key to this retaliation," Duque said to the man, who returned a salute. "Although they have been deactivated for world security, it is high time that we use them – the lethal lasers aligned along the Orbital Ring."

* * *

"A coward?" D-boy almost laughed. "You're calling me a coward, after what your mother did?"

"If you weren't a coward, you would have come to rescue Shinya already... Why haven't you?"

"That's none of your business," answered Takaya, now standing just in front of the youth.

"It's very much so my business. You're getting into a bad habit of abandoning your children."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" whispered the man. "I will save my son… my _only _son."

"Still in denial, aren't we?" Okita sighed non-chalantly. "In any case, you better hurry up or else my mother might begin experimenting on the little guy."

"Experimenting?" blurted Takaya, his forehead furrowing. "What sort of experimenting?"

"Hell if I knew," the boy gave a slight shrug. "I only hope she doesn't screw him up."

Takaya growled, grabbing Okita's collar and pulling him close, face to face.

"You're getting a big kick out of this, aren't you?" grumbled the man. "You rotten bastard."

"Yes…" he gave a soft smile. "… I am a bastard – in every sense of the word. Aren't I, father?"

D-boy frowned, jerking his arms forward and pushing the youth away.

* * *

Plague continued to wreak havoc on the military forces that had emerged from the complex. The area surrounding the base had become a battleground in which the opposing forces fired incessantly on one another. The soldiers struggled against the angered Tekkaman, who slashed at artillery, buildings, and breathing bodies that tried to fight back. Blood flew from Plague's scythe as he hacked away.

'_When will that imbecile finally come?'_ wondered Noal, watching the chaos from a distance.

* * *

Corpse-Robber looked up as he heard the boy let out a grunt. Hayato turned around, his hand covering the blue glow on his forehead. It could only mean that Tekkamen were somewhere nearby – most likely Radam. Hayato chose not to waste a minute; another chance to deal with the enemy had just presented itself. Corpse-Robber questioningly watched on as the boy scrambled to get his things together.

"You know how to use a gun?" Hayato asked suddenly, startling the constantly eating man.

"Well, I… um," Corpse-Robber stammered, clumsily catching the weapon the boy tossed to him.

"Keep this place protected," the boy gave the order before rushing out of the store.

* * *

"Did you hear? Radam is attacking Kuman Base. It doesn't look good," said a soldier, walking down the corridor with his friend. Natasha, walking in the opposite direction, stopped short as she heard them. The girl turned around and caught up with one of the men, asking him to repeat what he had said.

"Some of our units should be heading out there right now," he nodded. "They need help."

"Thank you," nodded Natasha, turning around and quickly making her way down the corridor.

* * *

The youth stepped towards the front door, turning around first before making his exit.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Okita in a softer tone, facing the man standing sternly on the stairwell nearby. "There's another Tekkaman out there… one who is fighting against us."

"Fighting against you?" D-boy straightened his body while taking in a breath. "Who is it?"

"We're about to find that out today," said the youth. "When my friends ambush the rascal."

"What…" whispered Takaya suspiciously. "Why would you tell me about this ambush?"

"Why keep secrets within the family?" Okita replied, a small smile forming. Takaya kept his sight locked on the boy, trying to read through the expression on the youth's face. The boy only widened his smile as he pulled out his yellow-colored crystal. Takaya narrowed his eyes, ready to pull out his own.

"Well, I better get going," said the boy. "If you decide to show up, leave your guilt behind."

With those words, the boy activated his crystal and flew away in a golden trail.

* * *

Quietly standing within a breach in the side of the cliff, Hayato looked down at the battle being waged below. True, he had arrived in his Tekkaman form, but he had needed a breather. Besides, blindly rushing into battle didn't seem like a good idea in his opinion. The day Yumi died, he had been used as bait for Blade; there was no way Radam would be any less calculating now. They were up to something.

'_They're attacking so close to my hideout,'_ the boy thought. '_So close to where I killed Curse…'_

Hayato kept his guard up as he quickly scanned the cliffs nearby. He couldn't see the forms of any enemy Tekkamen hiding out, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the Tekkaman leading the attack on the base wasn't alone. He then turned his attention back to the stomach-sickening scene taking place before him – military troops, choosing against running away from duty, continued to fight with all their abilities but fell by the dozens. Tekkaman Plague showed no mercy.

'_All those men… but I can't just rush in…'_ he whispered in his mind. '_I need to plan this out.'_

The shrill cries of the slaughtered soldiers pierced the air, and the boy gritted his teeth. He kicked himself for waiting around while Earth's soldiers were being slaughtered, but did he have a choice? What good would it do to him and Yumi if he were to be taken captive or killed by a surprise attack? Hayato gritted his teeth, keeping a tight grip on his aqua colored crystal in his palm. He had to think quickly—

At that moment, a pink-red trail in the sky suddenly approached from the distance.

'_What!' _thought Hayato, his eyes fixated on the object that arrived over the valley and curved downwards sharply. It was like a comet, its head covered by a dark-pink glow as it hurtled towards the battlefield. Wraith, watching from the crevice in one of the other cliffs, watched in surprise as the object headed straight for the figure of Plague. Beast and Bane watched on as dumbfounded as Hayato did.

"WHAT!" Plague boomed, turning around and seeing it hurtle towards him. He raised his scythe in defense, hearing it clang shrilly with the metallic sword revealed by the newcomer. The pink glow soon faded, revealing the angry figure of an armored warrior, one possessing the shape of a well-bodied female.

'_Vesna!'_ whispered Hayato, frozen as he watched the battle begin. '_She's recovered already?!'_

Natasha growled as she put more force in her sword; the two weapons screeched as they grated with vicious force. The young woman jumped back, and Plague took the time to regain his bearings.

_'What the hell is this?'_ thought Plague, breathing hard. '_This isn't that aqua Tekkaman at all!' _

"My God," Natasha whispered, her heart racing as she looked at the battleground around her. The troops that had sacrificed their existences now lay in pieces on the scarlet-colored dirt as their comrades continued to struggle for survival against the attacking buggers and Primary Bodies. The horror of the situation continued to sink into her mind, her body feeling a mixture of weakness and growing anger.

"You devil…" she whispered, turning her attention back to her enemy. "I won't forgive you…"

Her eyes flaring, Natasha charged the Radam warrior.

* * *

The sergeant gave the General a surprised look, but Duque only nodded before looking stern.

"They will be the key to our victory over the enemy," General Duque continued. "Once we obtain control of these lasers, we will be able to combat them much more effectively. Your mission is to enter the control room that houses the central computer. Use this computer to activate the lasers."

Duque paused for a moment, studying the stoic expressions on the soldiers' faces.

"The area is heavily guarded by troops from the last remnants of the old United Government," the General said in a low tone. "Try your best to minimize casualties."

* * *

The man and woman, both in their armored forms, growled as they exchanged blows. Natasha let out a soft cry as she was hit with the side of the scythe, and Plague groaned as her sword nicked his shoulder. The two backed away, only to charge each other once again and engage in another round of combat. Vesna lashed out with her weapon, but Plague evaded and returned a strike, which was parried.

"Hold on, Natasha…" whispered Hayato, his body tense as the grip on his crystal tightened.

In another section of the cliffs, three Radam warriors – Beast, Bane, and Wraith, watched on.

"This is rather unexpected," said Noal, eyeing the Tekkaman battling Plague. "We set a trap up for a swordfish, and all we caught was a salmon."

"A salmon? Hardly," chuckled Beast under her breath, earning a curious look from the man.

"What do you mean?" Noal raised an eyebrow, and the female human shrugged.

"Have you forgotten so quickly, Lord Wraith?" smirked Beast. "That Tekkaman fighting down there is none other than Tekkaman Vesna. Or should I say… Natasha… Pavlocheva."

Noal widened his eyes.

* * *

'_So, if that bugger was right,'_ he thought, observing his surroundings, '_this should be the place.'_

The boy surveyed the debris around him; it was clear that he was standing in the middle of a parking lot. Surrounding the lot were several buildings, obviously damaged, but the structure least damaged was the modestly sized store in front of him. Focusing his eyes on the place, the rag-tag clothed youth slowly stepped towards the supermarket, casually entering through its doors. Inside, he stared at the litter of cans and bottles lying in a mess on the floor, and he stepped further inside.

"Stop!" a gruff voice ordered from his right, and the boy turned to see a man aiming a gun at him. A frightened look on his face, the boy raised his arms up, quickly giving an indication of surrender. He kept his eyes locked on the man, who studied the boy as he continued to point the gun at him.

"What're you doing here, kid?" muttered the middle-aged man, narrowing his eyes.

"I've run out of food," stammered the youth, his arms raised. "Please, don't shoot me! Please!"

Staring for a few seconds at the boy's tattered clothes, the man sighed before lowering his gun.

"Heh, you're hungry, just like I was," Corpse-Robber mumbled. "Alright, take what you need."

"Th… thank you, sir!" the boy let out a breath of relief, lowering his arms. "Are you the owner?"

"No, no," chuckled the man. "A young man was here first. He's the one who brought me here."

'_A 'young man?''_ Okita raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Plague jumped upward, coming out of a cloud of dust as he saw his opponent pursue him. Vesna pulled her arm back and swung out forward, scratching her enemy's chest. The Radam growled, retracting before charging forward and smashing his shoulder into her chest. Natasha was knocked backwards, only to see Plague appear above her and smash his foot into her face. The girl cried out in pain as she crashed to the ground. Her sword lay several dozen meters away, and Plague appeared before her. Hayato watched in frozen silence as the Radam warrior pointed the tip of his deadly scythe just above her neck.

"So you're up and about so soon, Tekkaman Vesna?" asked Plague, keeping his weapon steady.

"How… how did you know my name?" demanded Natasha, only to hear her opponent chuckle.

"For somebody who was out of it for weeks, you sure are a rowdy bitch."

"It's one of my better qualities," she retorted, her eyes locking on the deadly scythe. "And you…"

"What about me?" Plague frowned as he saw the steadfastness in her eyes beneath her visor.

"You can speak our language; you're from Earth… Why are you doing this? For what purpose?"

"In your final moments, you would like to know, wouldn't you?" purred her enemy, raising his eyes and scanning the cliffs for any signs of his intended target. "We only have one purpose – hers."

Hayato strained his ears to hear what Plague and Natasha were talking about; the sounds of the battle still taking place nearby muffled their words. All he saw was Natasha on her back and Plague holding his weapon above her throat. If anything, Plague was keeping her alive in order to lure him out.

"Hers?" whispered Natasha, taking the time to gather her strength. She needed to act quickly.

"Our master," he raised his scythe for the final blow. "And her purpose… is your eradication…"

With a roar, Plague pulled his scythe back, ready to swing it downwards and take off her head…

* * *

The beads of sweat gathering on his forehead, the man stared at the emerald crystal being tightly held in the palm of his right hand. It flickered for a moment, its light only to fade away as its owner wavered in his thoughts. Had the time arrived to accept a murderer's words and rush off into battle? Even if that murderer was less than half his age and claimed to be his elder child?

"It… it could be another trick," said D-boy, continuing to look at his crystal. He had already been deceived twice; could this be a potential third? Even if it wasn't, did he have the strength to face his enemies, especially after the crushing blow received over a week prior? The man closed his eyes, the lack of confidence swiftly taking over the waning amount of fortitude his psyche possessed.

"What if I can't do it?" whispered the man, his hand trembling. "What if… I fail again?"

* * *

With a roar, Plague pulled his scythe back, ready to swing it downwards and take off her head…

_"Plague!" _Beast's voice echoed in his head, causing him to freeze. _"She is not to be harmed!" _

"Now," smirked Natasha, knowing she had waited for the right moment. "Vol-Tekka!"

Plague roared as a blast of green, crystalline energy burst forth from Vesna's Voltekker cells and smashed into his body. His scythe dropped to the dirt as he was sent dozens of meters into the air, his skin feeling the burns of the potent energy. Hayato let out a cry of victory, only to suppress his voice a second later. Plague crashed into the ground, his body in severe pain and his armor heavily charred.

"If your comrades are as careless as you were against me," sneered Natasha, breathing hard as she rose to her feet, "there soon won't be any of them left to carry out your master's divine purpose."

"You… lousy…" rasped Plague as he struggled to get up, only to collapse once again on the dirt.

"… Bitch?" Natasha purred, retrieving her weapon. "Sad, isn't it? Moments ago, you had no trouble completing the lives of these men. Now, you can't even manage to complete your own last words."

Hayato watched on, his mouth open as he saw the angry Vesna step towards the fallen Radam.

Raising her sword, the young woman paused as she glared at the injured, struggling warrior lying helplessly. Yes, he had a human body, but was he human inside? He was one of them – he had taken part in destroying her friends, her newfound family. He was a beastly murderer. Why should she show any mercy? Long ago, Aki had instructed them to slay the enemy without hesitation – that it was hesitation that would get them killed.

'_Then why am I hesitating?'_ she wavered. '_He's a monster… killing him is justice, isn't it?'_

The young lady tightened her grip on the sword, only to freeze upon feeling the sting in her back.

"I'd advise against it, Tekkaman Vesna," warned Wraith, standing behind her and piercing her armor with the tip of his lance. "Or should I say, Natasha Pavlocheva… the daughter… of my jailer…"


	29. Purpose

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 29 - Purpose**

Kneeling down and keeping his right hand on a protruding section from the rocky wall, Hayato continued to silently watch the scene before him. In the background, the battle continued but had begun to slow down; both military and Primary Body forces were thinning as members from both sides fell. The body of annihilated bugger carcasses had crashed to the ground, but scores of soldiers also lay lifeless.

Yet, that did not distract Hayato from the events taking place closer to him. On the ground lay the injured body of Plague, and next to him stood the frozen figure of Tekkaman Vesna. Just behind her stood Wraith, the tip of his lance embedded into the backside of Natasha's armor. It was a superficial cut, but it put the young woman in a precarious situation nonetheless.

Wraith's sudden appearance made the situation very clear in Hayato's mind – Wraith had originally intended to ambush him but was forced to reveal himself upon witnessing Plague's defeat. The boy kept his crystal in a tight grip, knowing that if he impulsively rushed in, there was a good chance that Wraith would further pierce her. Natasha stood perfectly still, keeping her head forward and seeing Wraith's reflection on the flat end of her sword.

"Our man has fallen, and you would murder him in cold blood?" grimly said Noal, nudging his lance a slight amount and causing her to wince. "That's not something characteristic of a Space Knight."

"Who the hell are you?" softly demanded the young woman, feeling herself bleed slightly.

"I am the man whose life was ruined by the one you call your father," he chillingly responded.

"My father ruined the lives of many people," she muttered. "What's so special about yours?"

Wraith grit his teeth, raising his foot and kicking her sharply in the back. Natasha let out a cry as she toppled over Plague's form and landed in the dirt. Catching her breath while trying to ignore the wound in her back, she slowly rose to her feet. She looked straight at Wraith; the only thing separating the two was Plague, still lying on the ground and on the verge of unconsciousness.

"For a female, you've got quite a sharp tongue," smirked Wraith. "Perhaps one I'll have to sever."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, looking down at Wraith's feet and seeing her sword that she dropped.

"Females know what to do with their tongues," she hoped to distract him. "Unlike most men."

"I like that," he nodded. "Maybe one night when we're alone, you can show me how to use it."

Wraith chuckled, studying her and tracing her line of sight. He looked down, seeing her weapon.

"You can choose your words so carefully, yet you leave this lying here so carelessly?" he asked, picking it up. "Did you think that the sharpness of your tongue would overpower the edge of this sword?"

Wraith gripped her weapon firmly in his left hand while holding his lance in his right. Natasha took a step back, cursing to herself for losing her means of defense. She was still recovering from the energy expended in the Voltekker, and generating another sword would cost even more.

"Oh, Natasha…" smiled Noal, stepping over Plague's body. "… The things I can do with you."

"You sick bastard," she muttered, taking a few short steps back while watching him approach.

"People become that when they languish in prison for weeks… months…" he said. "… Years…"

Holding her ground, Vesna crouched in a defensive stance as Wraith loomed in front of her…

* * *

Nibbling on some bread, the boy carefully stepped over the bottles on the floor as he inspected the shelves of food. Okita turned his head, noticing that Corpse-Robber was still following him. The boy returned an innocent look before jamming the rest of the bread in his mouth.

"When will this 'young man' come back?" asked the youth, chewing with his mouth open.

"What difference does it make?" Corpse-Robber shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets.  
"He might not like me taking his food from him," came the boy's answer. The suspicion on Corpse-Robber's face faded away, and he told the youth not to worry. The boy kept walking down the aisle, and the elder man soon realized where the end of the aisle led. Okita stopped upon seeing the doors of the Cold-Room in front of him; he extended his arm, ready to make his way inside.

"Don't go in there!" Corpse-Robber warned, trying to display firmness in his voice.

"Why not?" Okita turned, giving a questioning look. "The frozen meats should be in there."

"He told me that if he caught anyone in there, he would kill them on the spot," the man warned.

"He probably wants all the meat to himself," the boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head and seeing the other man grimly shake his head. "I guess it means that he's got something in there he doesn't want anyone else to see."

* * *

Holding her ground, Vesna crouched in a defensive stance as Wraith loomed in front of her…

_"Wraith!"_ Beast's voice echoed in Noal's mind. _"Remember, she is not to be harmed!" _

_ "Delta's orders can go to hell,"_ he spat. "_Plague followed them and got fried as a result." _

_ "Suit yourself, then," _came Beast's response. _"But please try not to make too much of a mess…." _

Wraith chuckled underneath his mask as he returned his attention to a wary Vesna.

"I'll make you look like a joke," he gloated. "Just as I once did to that elf … Tekkaman Hiver."

Hayato grit his teeth, telling himself to keep control and not act out of impulse.

Firing the thrusters on his back, Wraith charged forward. Natasha prepared for the worst as her enemy flew straight at her, but he suddenly disappeared from her sight as he breezed right by. Startled, Natasha turned around and saw the Radam fly directly into the waning battle that was taking place in the background. Noal growled as he brandished the lance and sword in his hands, raising them for the kill.

"NO!" Natasha screamed, covering her mouth as the bodies of soldiers fell at the hands of Wraith. The Radam growled, turning towards a row of tanks and digging his weapons into them. Natasha stood frozen, watching the enemy leave the exploding contraptions and approach another set of soldiers.

"And to think you'd come here to protect these soldiers… to save their lives!" laughed Wraith.

"You monster!" cried Natasha, firing her own thrusters and shooting herself towards Noal. As she approached more closely, what she had thought she'd seen from a distance was not the case. Most of the soldiers that Wraith had attacked lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding, but none had been killed.

Seeing her approach, Noal hit some soldiers hard with the side of his lance, knocking them out.

"Did you think I was so merciless that I would skewer them or hack them to pieces?"

"You…" whispered Natasha, realizing how hard her heart was pounding. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make you look like a joke," he smiled thinly beneath his mask. "And I did just that."

Natasha lowered her eyes in humiliation – she couldn't guard those men from Wraith even though she came with the intention of protecting their lives. If Wraith had chosen to kill them, he could have done so, and she wouldn't have been able to stop him. The young woman cursed to herself, tightening her fist.

"You couldn't even protect a single one of them!" chuckled Wraith, bending down and picking up a limp body, bleeding and half-dazed. The look in the soldier's eyes showed his crushed spirit, his failure.

"Now you're going to take this man as your hostage?" whispered Natasha, disgust in her voice.

"A hostage?" repeated Noal, chuckling. "Against you? No… But he will serve as an example."

The enervated soldier slowly raised his half-shut eyes, peering into the visor of his captor.

"You asked Plague about our purpose," said Wraith in a low tone. "Today, I will tell you mine."

* * *

"Why would a kid like you think that he's hiding something in there?" Corpse-Robber frowned.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" came the response. "Otherwise, what's the big deal?"

"Well, you do have a point," the elder man nodded, chuckling. "I've also thought that too."

"Then, I bet you're dying to know what's in there," smiled the enthused boy. "I certainly am."

The taller man smiled, letting his curiosity about the Cold-Room get in the way of his judgment.

"Alright," nodded Corpse-Robber, trying to contain his excitement. "You go in, and I'll keep a look-out. When you find anything, come out and tell me. Do we have a deal?"

The boy answered with a smirk.

* * *

"You asked Plague about our purpose. Today, I will tell you mine," said Wraith, turning his head to face the soldier. "Look at this poor man. How sad an end he'll have after having served so valiantly."

"He risked his life, fighting for a planet he wants to protect and people he wants to save," continued Noal, slowly shaking his head. "But ultimately, look at the result – he's nothing more than a half-dead soldier who will soon be forgotten by the very individuals who've employed his services."

"Every soldier is remembered," Natasha asserted, narrowing her eyes as she straightened her body.

"Don't make me laugh!" Noal chuckled, slightly shaking the man. "He is part of an organization that only cares about his abilities, not his character or person. To them, he's an expendable servant."

"Don't generalize like that," whispered Vesna. "Many in the military do care about their troops."

"Only if they obey and follow orders, regardless of the consequences of those orders," Noal's voice became serious. "And if they happen to disobey those orders with the intention of a greater good, they would be cast aside… labeled as traitors… tortured… imprisoned… and lastly, forgotten…"

Natasha straightened her shoulders, able to hear her breathing as her enemy looked at his captive.

"You are still young, Natasha. You don't know how the military truly works," said Wraith in a low tone. "If you defy orders, you are jailed… If you follow orders, like this man, you end up dead."

Noal pulled his arm back and lashed forward, punching the moaning soldier hard in the back.

"Either fate is the military's way of rewarding you for your services. I view it as utter betrayal."

"Stop it…"

"Every one of these troops will ultimately be betrayed as payment for their courageous duty."

"Stop it…" whispered Natasha, horrified as Wraith struck the soldier. The man coughed blood.

"It's injustice… it's injustice that they suffer!" Noal roared, raising his arm high for a final strike.

"Stop it!" screamed Natasha, and Wraith froze in position. "If you have so much sympathy for these men, why are you hurting them? You should just be going after the higher-ups and…"

Natasha stopped herself, gasping upon realizing what she had just said. Noal began to chuckle.

"Excellent," he said, throwing the injured soldier aside. "What you said was most excellent."

Wraith took a step towards her, causing her to retract. Natasha looked into his excited eyes.

"Even you too agree that these problems begin in the minds of men like your father," he nodded, smiling. "Rest assured – I will go after him… but eventually. Doing so now would defeat my purpose."

"You see, these soldiers don't realize that they are already being betrayed as we speak," Noal softly shook his head. "They don't realize that the military brass views them as nothing more than human shields. As a result, I plan to open their eyes and stop this betrayal – and I do that by taking their lives."

"As more and more soldiers fall to the edge of my lance, the more their surviving comrades will turn to their superiors for aid and direction," the man continued. "But they will soon realize how little the brass can really help them. They will soon realize how much the brass has used them. They will lose faith in their superiors; they will lose faith in the institution. They will be demoralized; they will become weak."

Natasha took another step back upon seeing her adversary come closer. Her skin felt cold.

"As I scrape away at the military from the exterior," he said, "it will deteriorate from its interior."

"And sooner or later, it won't have any choice but to crumble," Noal gloated. "The soldiers will break off into their own groups, where they know they cannot be used or betrayed by the brass any longer. And when they abandon the brass, leaders like your father will realize what it's like to be betrayed – what it's like to be abandoned. Then… only then… will your father feel the betrayal I suffered because of him."

"That is my purpose," declared Wraith. "For him to suffer betrayal at the hands of his own men."

* * *

Okita shivered as he made his way around the interior of the chilly room. He could easily see his cloudy breath as he brought his arms in close to his chest. Yet, he had to find out what the 'young man' was hiding in this room, for it could provide some evidence as to the man's identity and, in turn, the identity of the aqua Tekkaman the bugger had reported. The boy turned a corner, stopping as he faced the door to an inner sub-chamber of the Cold-Room. He reached forward and turned the knob.

Okita swung the door open, only to jump back – the human form of Tekkaman Curse hung upside down, its feet bound by a rope that attached to the ceiling and its head stitched crudely back onto its neck.

* * *

Although the ruckus of an almost finished battle consumed the area nearby, the air stood still between the glaring eyes of Tekkaman Vesna and the condescending look from Tekkaman Wraith. The young woman still hadn't gotten herself out of her situation; she was weaponless while her opponent held two items of war. She looked hard at her enemy, only to see him chuckle as he tossed her the sword. The weapon clattered at her feet, but she refused to move as she kept her eyes locked on him.

"Go on, pick it up," Noal urged. "I wouldn't like others saying that I had to cheat against you."

Natasha felt a thin smile come to her lips as she narrowed her eyes and kicked the sword away.

"I wouldn't like others saying that I had to receive your pity," she smirked, crouching in a stance.

"You would throw your life away just for your measly pride?" Noal pressed. "Then, so be it."

Wraith lunged for her as he lashed out horizontally with his lance; Vesna ducked underneath the swiping weapon and jumped for his legs. She smashed her shoulder into his kneecaps and used her hand to deliver a strike to the back of his knee-joint. Wraith grunted as he toppled backwards, only to fire his backside thrusters and stabilize himself vertically. Vesna didn't waste time – seeing him in his vulnerable state, she dug the sharp edges of her fingers right through his visor in an attempt to rip open his face.

Noal roared, lashing out with a fist and connecting just underneath her armpit. Natasha cried out as she was knocked away; she took a few moments to catch her breath as Wraith covered his visor with his hand, assessing the damage. He had taken her too lightly, and Natasha had caught him off-guard.

"I'll always have my pride," she spat. "But rotting in jail made you lose every shred of yours."

"Why, you…" rasped Wraith, feeling the blood trickle from the cuts lashed around his eyes.

"You speak about my father with such spite… But you're not so much different from him at all."

"Don't you dare compare us…" Noal grit his teeth, sparks flaring in his eyes.

"You talk about betrayal as if you aren't guilty of it," she accused, steel in her voice. "These forces of Primary Bodies… aren't they being used by you? Aren't they being betrayed by you?"

"Wrong!" Wraith jumped her, bringing his weapon down. Natasha blocked the lance on its side.

"You think your purpose is so great, but your actions make you nothing but a hypocrite!"

"SHUT UP!" he boomed, furiously smashing into her and sending her flying. Natasha spun around, unable to regain control, and Wraith flared his eyes upon seeing the opportunity. With a roar, he pulled back his lance and lashed out, slashing the young woman diagonally across the back.

Vesna let out a sharp cry as she crashed to the dirt and reached for the deep, bleeding cut. Wraith roared, racing down towards her for the fatal strike. He would shut her up for good, regardless of what had been told to him. Natasha painfully looked up, staring at the approaching deadly tip of Wraith's lance…

A bluish comet suddenly raced in from the side, plowing right into Vesna and taking her right along with it. Natasha stared at the aqua-colored Tekkaman that had just scooped her in its arms and was now carrying her away from danger. Wraith immediately made out the shape of the figure at the head of the cyan trail and began his pursuit.

"Don't think you can escape, you red-haired bitch!" hollered Noal, spite in his voice. Tekkaman Nibal turned his head, seeing the Radam warrior hot on his trail. He suddenly felt Natasha's body spasm in his arms, and looked down to see the pain in her eyes.

"Just hang on, Natasha," he whispered, her eyes softly closing as he said her name. Nibal raised his eyes and looked forward, only to see two other trails approach him – one from his right, one from his left. He quickly realized the full extent of this ambush – fighting was out of the question; escape was the only option. As he veered to his left side, the forms of one of the approaching Tekkamen became clear.

"Tekkaman Beast…" he whispered, remembering how she and Curse had helped Raze crucify his beloved. The anger sparked in his mind, but he contained his anger, knowing that he would jeopardize Vesna's life if he decided to do something as foolish as attacking against such odds.

'_I only have so much stamina in this form,'_ he thought desperately. '_I have to get her out of here.'_

With three Radam Tekkamen heading straight for him, Hayato had no choice but to shoot upwards. However, Wraith had predicted the move and elevated himself, thus blocking Nibal's route of escape. The boy cursed, only to hear Natasha wince in pain as he jerked downwards. He turned his head, seeing Wraith, Beast, and Bane speeding towards him.

'_A distraction… I need to find one,'_ the desperate boy thought, looking to his left and seeing the unconscious form of Tekkaman Plague lying on the ground. Cutting to his right, he dove downwards, keeping his left arm wrapped around Vesna's body. He stretched his right hand, grabbing Plague's leg and lifting him up with him. The three Radam warriors growled upon seeing the newcomer grab their comrade.

Putting more juice in his thrusters, Hayato fired diagonally upwards and leveled out. He turned his head, seeing the pursuing trio flying in a close formation. Smiling, he allowed himself to slow down a tiny bit, and the three began to catch up. They approached closer… and closer…

"Now!" blurted Nibal, quickly turning his body and hurling Plague hard at the three. Beast and Bane cried out as the heavy, armored body smashed into them, causing them to crash to the ground. An irate Wraith continued to pursue, and Hayato was relieved that he had leveled the odds. Yet, the strongest of the trio was still on his tail, and he kept getting closer. Nibal cursed to himself, wondering how to—

'_Oh! I'd almost forgotten about those,'_ he whispered to himself. His free hand reached towards his waist and grabbed the pouch he had attached to his armor. Turning his head forward, he saw a very small, hole-like opening between adjacent cliffs. In other words, he saw his chance of escape.

Just as he passed through the opening, he turned around again and witnessed Wraith about to come through. He swung the pouch, hurling its contents straight at the Radam. With no chance to evade the oncoming objects due to the size of the opening, Wraith cried out in surprise as the paint-filled balloons smacked into his broken visor. The acidic combination of bugger plasma and rubbing-alcohol penetrated his breached mask, and Noal screamed as the mixture burned his facial skin and aggravated his wounds.

Observing the shrieking Wraith halt in mid-air, Nibal took to the sky and completed his escape.


	30. Revitalization

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 30 - Revitalization**

Using one hand to keep the lid raised, the light from within the long icebox reflected off his irises. His mouth partly open, the boy stared downwards with the most shocked eyes. Yes, the temperature in the room was far below normal, but it wasn't the frigidity of the room that sent prickly chills down his spine. It was the object inside the icebox – rather, it was the girl resting quietly inside that made his hairs rise.

"Yumi Francois," whispered Okita, his voice trembling as he stared at her body. Frost had formed around her exposed arms and face; the rest of her body had been covered in pure white fabric. Her arms lay crossed on her torso, on top of the slash wounds she had suffered.

Lifting his free arm slowly, the boy extended it towards her body. He could see his frosty breath as he lowered his hand into the icebox and held it just above the area of her torso. Not realizing the pounding of his own heart, the boy gently brought his palm down on one of her breasts. It was ice-hard.

The boy gasped, retracting his hand quickly as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He quickly shut the lid, feeling a little uneasy. Yet, he snapped to attention a few seconds later, remembering why he had come. He glanced back at the icebox.

'_To preserve her body and keep her here,_' he weighed up. '_There's no doubt anymore… it's him.'_

The boy raised his eyebrows, hearing the muffled voices from outside.

* * *

"Get me some bottled-water… quickly!" ordered Hayato, rearranging some cushions and gently placing Natasha's body on them. A pale-faced Corpse-Robber nodded weakly, turning and making his way down to the other end of the store. Nibal had arrived just minutes prior, carrying a red-pink haired girl in his arms. Corpse-Robber gulped as he made his away into the aisle, sweat on his forehead.

"Natasha," Hayato whispered, tightly wrapping bandages around her wounds. He hadn't intended on bringing her here; rather, he had wanted to leave her in front of the Space Knight base, but the wounds on her back changed his mind. She needed them treated quickly, and his place was closer.

"Here ya' go," huffed Corpse-Robber, handing the human boy several water bottles.

"Just hang on," Hayato brought the bottle to her lips. Corpse-Robber looked on, feeling very uneasy in his stomach. After all, his friend had come back sooner than he expected, or hoped.

"I need to get her some ice," Hayato mumbled, gesturing to the other man, and Corpse-Robber knelt next to him. "Keep the bottle at her lips. I'll go get some right now."

"Ice…" muttered Corpse-Robber, taking control of the bottle and raising his eyes, seeing Hayato move towards the Cold-Room. "W… wait!"

"What?" frowned the boy, stopping and turning to face the man. Corpse-Robber held his breath.

"N… nothing," he shook his head, the sweat rolling down his back. He was being too obvious.

"Whatever," Hayato mumbled, pushing open the doors and rushing inside.

* * *

Kneeling before his master, the blonde man felt the heat of embarrassment rush to his face. Not only was he unable to accomplish his mission, he was defeated by such a cheap tactic. It was a ruse that had allowed his enemy to escape; Wraith reasoned that a similar ruse must have been used in order to kill Curse. However, none of this reasoning mattered at the moment. All he received was a berating.

"You were asked to do something so simple," Delta glared. "Not only did you rebel against my orders, you were careless enough to get those ugly marks on your face… and then allow them to flee…"

"Forgive me," Noal shut his eyes, feeling the burning sensation from the scratches cut in his skin.

"Ironic that you were a complete success in blabbering your purpose, yet such a miserable failure in executing your mission," she frowned, slowly pacing the floor.

"My apologies," Noal grit his teeth, his fist tightening in frustration. "It won't happen again."

"Right," she sneered, stopping. "You blew a great chance in discovering the identity of that aqua Tekkaman. Fortunately, I had made a backup plan for that… and he should be returning sometime soon."

'_Backup?!'_ Wraith dug his fingernails into his palm. '_This is so humiliating…' _

"Raze…" Delta lamented. "If he were here, this mission wouldn't have been such a debacle."

* * *

Hayato scrambled as he threw open the door to a large refrigerator, pulling out a large bag of crushed ice. He opened it, pouring some of its contents into a transparent, plastic grocery bag. As he worked, a lone figure watched silently from above, perched on the beams close to the ceiling.

That very same lone figure, having occupied the room for some time now, cursed his situation.

'_God damn, it's cold!'_ spat Okita, shivering while trying to avoid becoming a popsicle.

Hayato didn't even bother to look up as he continued his task. His observer looked on.

'_Kawakami Hayato,'_ Okita smirked. '_I'd never think you'd refrigerate your girlfriend.'_

Struggling to prevent his teeth from chattering, the boy sighed in relief as Hayato left the room.

* * *

His head bent, the man slowly made his way down the corridor. It was only moments ago that the Warlady lambasted him in front of his peers. He felt nothing but humiliation, something he should have been used to experiencing by now. He second-guessed his own abilities; his confidence was shaken.

'_She didn't have confidence in me,_' he thought. '_I failed her today… because I wasn't the best…'_

A dejected Noal slumped his shoulders as he made his way towards the healing pods.

* * *

Corpse-Robber's head snapped in the direction of the Cold Room, seeing the other young man hurriedly make his way out. Hayato said nothing as he gently turned Natasha to her side and placed the ice pack near her areas of injury. The nervous sweat still in his palms, Corpse-Robber eyed his friend carefully, but the boy neither said anything nor gave him any sort of suspicious look.

"With the treatment you're giving her, she should be okay," Corpse-Robber said, still a little tense.

"No, she needs proper medical treatment," Hayato shook his head. "She'll need pain-killers."

"Well, then this is the place to be," the man chuckled. "Supermarket's gotta have some."

"Heh," chuckled the boy. "For once, you've said something of intelligence."

Corpse-Robber returned a dirty look.

* * *

Still shivering, Okita silently landed on the floor. He had to find a way out of there or else he would catch a cold… and possibly sneeze. Yet, the muffled conversation between Corpse-Robber and Hayato outside made him curious, and he pressed his ear against the Cold Room doors.

_"Keep this ice-pack near her wound,"_ Hayato voice sounded. _"I'll get those pain-killers."_

_"Poor girl… she really got nailed,"_ Corpse-Robber said. _"Who is she to you anyway?"_

_"An old friend."_

_ "What'd you say her name is? Natasha?"_

_"Yeah…"_

'_Natasha?_' Okita raised his eyebrows in surprise, pulling his ear away from the doors. What was she doing there? By the way Hayato and Corpse-Robber were talking, it was apparent that she was injured. Yet, Okita couldn't figure out how she had gotten there in the first place. To do so would require him to—

'_Screw this, it's too cold,'_ he shuddered. '_I've got enough to report anyway.'_

The boy stepped back before pulling out a small, gray device from his pocket. Shaped like a small dodecahedron, it fit smugly in the grip of his hand. Protruding from its surface were several buttons, several of which Okita pressed. Within seconds, a sphere of black energy slowly expanded itself in front of him, and the boy raised his leg in order to step into it. He turned around for just a moment.

'_See you soon, Hayato,'_ the boy smirked, completely immersing his entire body within the softly humming, black-energy sphere. '_And Yumi, stay cool.'_

The sphere soon collapsed into itself, allowing its occupant to vanish from sight.

* * *

"She'll stay here tonight," nodded Hayato. "I'll take her to the Command Center tomorrow."

"Command Center?" muttered Corpse-Robber, giving the youth a curious look. "Why not now?"

"Radam must be looking for me now, but their guard may be lower tomorrow. It'll be safer then."

* * *

Alarms made themselves clearly audible as the building shook. Her fists tensely clenched, Milly sprinted down the corridor and turned into the Commanding room. The officers there enlarged the picture on the view screen, and Milly narrowed her eyes. Radam had obviously returned to the Command Center, but there was something different this time. There was only one of them.

"What the hell!" blurted Seline, dashing into the room and seeing the armored warrior dig its weapon into the side of the building, causing a small explosion. Seline squinted, taking a harder look.

'_Tekkaman Beast?'_ she frowned, taking a step forward. '_What in the world?'_

"What should we do?" asked a comm. officer, turning in his seat to face a pale-faced and fear-stricken Milly. After all, she was "in command" now. How was she going to deal with a Tekkaman?

"I'll take care of this," avowed Seline, revealing her orange crystal and running out of the room.

* * *

Keeping her hand on his head, the woman tussled the boy's hair and smiled at what he had to say.

"So, Hayato is indeed the aqua Tekkaman. My hunch was correct," smirked Delta, seeing her son standing at ease before her. "But I'm surprised that he managed to live this long. The turbo pod drained all of his energy before spitting him out. He should have shriveled and died within hours."

"To avenge the girl he loves," offered Okita, a smile forming on his lips. "That's his strength."

"Interesting, how the powers of love and revenge can revitalize someone," she chortled.

"They must have made him really powerful," the boy continued. "Enough so to kill Curse."

"What's the evidence?" she removed her hand from his head and brought her fingers to his chin.

"He stored the corpse – frozen and mutilated," he said, feeling the hairs rise on his arm.

"I see," Delta frowned, only to look directly into her son's eyes. "Did you find anything else?"

"There was…" Okita started, the image of Yumi's body fading into his mind. "… Nothing else."

Tekkaman Plague stood by, his blood boiling from learning about the fate of his comrade, Curse.

* * *

An orange shell encasing her figure, Seline shot up towards the attacking form of Beast. The covering shattered, freeing Tyara from her bindings and allowing her to race towards the invader. Beast smiled upon seeing Seline draw her sword, and she readied herself in defense. Tyara struck, and the two women clashed their weapons in deadlock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seline demanded. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I know," Beast responded, looking into the other's eyes. "But I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" Tyara spat, releasing her sword and backing away. "It's about Xyla, isn't it?"

"What else?" came the response. "Lead me away from this base. Then we can talk."

* * *

Plague stormed out of the room, and Delta and Okita waited until he was out of hearing distance.

"I visited my father again today," Okita spoke up seconds later. "He's the same as usual."

"Hmm," she shook her head. "There's no pleasure in exacting revenge on a broken man."

"That's why I tried to provoke him and get him to wake up," he sighed.

"Well, if he's going to be a boring recluse, we might as well continue on with the next phase."

"I've made my rounds to the bases we've seized," he reported. "The soldiers that had surrendered at each base have all been locked up within their bases' respective prisons. I've made sure that each facility is being guarded by several buggers and occupied by a handful of Primary Bodies. All of the confined soldiers are being gassed on a regular basis in order to keep them sedate."

"Excellent," she nodded. "That should keep those bases under our control for the time being."

"But we're starting to run thin on Primary Bodies. Many have been killed, and a lot are being used to control these bases. Our main attacking forces are definitely reducing in number."

"That could be a problem, couldn't it?" she shrugged. "At least they're serving their purpose."

"Aren't you worried, okaasan?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"I expected this to happen, Okita," she returned. "Why should I be worried?"

* * *

Seline narrowed her eyes, releasing her weapon from the deadlock and moving away from the Command Center. Beast fired her own jets in pursuit, and the two stopped several hundred feet away from the buildings. Tyara held her sword in a defensive position.

"If I went through the trouble of hiding it," Seline shrugged. "Why would I simply hand it over?"

"Because it would make Delta very upset if you didn't," Beast said. "You wouldn't want her to order Wraith, Plague, and Bane to force it from you, would you? I would even have to go along with it."

"I could care less if Delta is upset," Tyara spat. "And as for you… why do you care so much?"

"We've been friends for so many years, Seline," came the response. "How could I not care?"

"Lisa," whispered Tyara, her shoulders tensing. "Don't drag yourself into this mess. Stay out."

"But why have you dragged yourself into it?" Beast pressed. "Why did you steal Xyla from us?"

"Because it's absolutely insane to release such a horrible—"

"Cut it out," Beast said sharply. "We all know that's not your main reason. So, what is it?"

Tyara looked hard at her friend for several moments before a small smile crept on her lips.

"If Delta wants it so badly," Seline started, closing her eyes, "she can have the damn thing for all I care. Hell, I'll even gift-wrap it for her."

"What?" Beast mumbled, taken aback. "Just a minute ago, you didn't want to give it. Now—"

"But I'll do it under one condition," Tyara narrowed her eyes. "And she better follow it through."

"Seline…" whispered Beast, taken aback. "You stole it so you can use it as a bargaining tool?"

"It looks that way, Lisa," was confident response. "And you'll be the one to tell her my terms."

* * *

"You're back already?" asked Milly in surprise as Seline entered the Commanding Room. Only fifteen minutes had passed since the girl had gone out to fight, and she returned without a scratch. Neilus sat in a chair nearby, giving Seline a questioning look. He had entered the room just after she had left.

"It wasn't too tough a job," the girl shrugged. "I gave it enough of a beating that it had to escape."

"Why didn't you follow it and finish it off?" carefully posed Neilus, studying her face.

"Well, if I did," Seline started, turning to him. "This base would be left unprotected, wouldn't it?"

Neilus bit his lip, giving her a slow, acknowledging nod.

"Thank you, Seline," Milly smiled in relief, turning her eyes away. '_D-boy… where are you?'_

* * *

_Several Hours Pass…_

The sandy-haired man closed his eyes as the bitter liquid slid over his tongue and into his throat. He brought his glass back down, hitting it hard on the marble tabletop in front of him. Sitting on a stool, he returned frown to the bartender who had given him a dirty look. Yet, the man didn't care. He swirled his drink around, watching the ice flow in a circular pattern before bringing the glass to his lips again.

"I didn't think I'd find you here," a new voice spoke up. The sandy-haired man brought his glass down and turned his head to the left, seeing the newcomer walk through the doorway.

"Bane?" Plague frowned. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me?"

"You looked like you needed a friend to talk to," the other man chuckled.

"Heh," Plague took a swig of his drink. His comrade climbed up on the stool next to him.

"You know, that stuff is terrible for your liver," sighed the dark-haired Bane before signaling the bartender. "Excuse me, I'll have one as well."

"Cracking jokes at a time like this," Plague muttered. "We've lost three: Ghoul, Raze… Curse…"

"You're really hung up about this, aren't you?" the other asked. "Who was he to you, anyway?"

"Curse was a good friend," the man muttered. "He helped me keep my sanity in prison."

"Hmm?" Bane raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were a jailbird like Curse and Wraith."

"We were originally jailed on Earth, but they decided to ship us to Io since we were considered to be extremely dangerous," Plague shook his head. "But the truth is that we were wrongly incarcerated."

"Innocents, huh?" the other man wondered. "What did they say you did?"

* * *

'_Every time… I'm second, not first,'_ thought Noal as he felt the viscous gel bathe the entirety of his body. His eyes closed, the man relaxed as he suspended himself in the fluid of the pod. The lavender liquid gently washed against the aggravated wounds on his face, caused by none other than his enemies.

'_These lesions on my face are only scratches,'_ he reflected. '_But your sharp words were gashes.'_

He felt the gelatinous material make its way around his arms and legs, comforting him.

'_What does it take to be the best? Why can't I achieve it?'_ he frowned, his eyes shut. '_When I was with the Space Knights, I was always considered second to D-boy. When I joined Radam, I was considered second to Raze. Why am I never the superior? Why am I always the inferior?' _

The man slowly clenched his fist, the emotional pain continuing to make its way through him.

_ 'Even with Radam, Delta doesn't have the faith in me that she had in Raze…' _

The contents of the pod massaged his body, trying to wash away his uneasiness.

'_I've already been betrayed twice. If I don't become the best, I will be betrayed once more,'_ his worries slowly faded as he drifted to sleep. '_No, I will not be in someone else's shadow ever again…'_

* * *

"Wraith was put away because he tried to prevent hundreds of fellow soldiers and Primary Bodies from being wiped out at Prague during Black September," Plague explained. "Curse was locked up because his team, under direct orders from his superiors, ambushed and killed a caravan of terrorists. These 'terrorists' were later discovered to be just innocent civilians. There was a huge public uproar about the incident, and Curse was made the fall guy."

"High-ranking military bastards with inaccurate intelligence reports. What about yourself?"

"I caught my commanding officer raping a teenage girl and shot him dead on the spot," confessed the man. "When they threw me into prison, I didn't think I would make it."

Plague took a few seconds to look at his drink before continuing.

"Curse occupied the cell across from me and gave me moral support. He kept me sane."

"Heh, now you're anything but," the other chuckled. "You know, hearing all this sounds really strange coming from you – all this talk about injustice, especially when we've become merciless killers."

"Sitting in prison made our minds more rotten day by day, but Curse and I never desired revenge," continued Plague. "We were just disgusted with our leaders – no, the system – more and more. Yes, we were growing angrier, but we couldn't do anything due to the security – that is, until Delta came along."

"Like Lisa and me, she gave you new lives through Tek-System, right?" asked Bane.

"She promised us a chance to be free, and we couldn't refuse," Plague's lips twitched. "As a show of gratitude, we agreed to serve her. We were reborn, and the morals from the past became irrelevant."

"And so you carried on with a sense of blind allegiance," smirked Bane. "How beautiful."

* * *

Night had fallen, but the man lay awake. Hearing his friend snoring from across the store, Corpse-Robber quietly rose up from the cushions that had been his makeshift bed for the past few days. The store was pitch-black, save for the small lamp that rested on the floor next to Hayato. Corpse-Robber quietly tiptoed towards the light and paused upon observing his friend immersed in deep respite.

Hayato had fallen asleep on the floor, several feet away from where Natasha slept silently.

'_What a guy,'_ Corpse-Robber smiled. '_Those cushions she's sleeping on – those are really his.'_

The man took a few moments to look at the peaceful scene before turning away.

'_I can finally check up on that little kid now,'_ the man thought, a bit worried. '_It's been a few hours since he went into the Cold Room, and I didn't hear him come out. The poor kid… he's been in there for too long. I never even got his name… what if he's freezing in there and can't get out? Poor guy…' _

Frowning, the man stopped in front of the Cold Room doors and stared for a few seconds.

'_This is all my fault,'_ he shook his head. '_I should never have asked him to go in.'_

The man reached forward to push the door open but paused as he remembered Hayato's warning.

'_No, I have to take responsibility for this,'_ he thought with firmness, pushing the doors open.

* * *

Little did Lisa know that she was trembling as the words came out of her mouth. The once complacent expression on the Warlady's face gradually turned sour. Beast lowered her eyes to the ground after she was done speaking, unable to meet the unfriendly look in the other woman's eyes.

"So, that girl thinks she can make a deal with me?" Delta leaned forward. "How duplicitous."

"Y… Your Highness," whispered Lisa. "She doesn't know what she's doing. She's confused."

"Don't plead for her mercy, Beast. She knows what she's doing, and she thinks she has an advantage," refuted Delta, a thin smile on her lips. '_If that's what you want, I'll play your game, Seline.'_

* * *

The man tried his best not to make any noise. He'd only been in there for a few minutes, and he'd already started to shiver. He didn't try to move anything, for it would make a sound, but he looked in every corner he could see with his flashlight. He just saw piles of frozen meat, an open carton of eggs, and some dirty dishes. There were no signs of the boy.

"Kid!" the man hoarsely whispered, shining his flashlight around. "Hey kid, where are you?"

There was no answer. Corpse-Robber continued his search, feeling more worried as time passed. Where could this kid have gone? The man cursed under his breath, regretting what he had done.

'_Wait a second,'_ he gasped. '_What if Hayato had found him that time and silently skinned him?'_

_'No, no way he would do that,_' the man pushed the thought out of his head and continued to search. A good ten minutes passed, and he still was empty-handed, not to mention cold. He was coming up with nothing, and his head was starting to hurt. Frustrated, he decided to take a breather.

'_Where could that kid be? I gotta find him!'_ the man frowned, leaning his right hand on the edge of an icebox resting next to him. He glanced down at the box's lid and suddenly thought he saw something strange. He flashed his light on it, observing small handprints imprinted in the frost covering the lid.

'_I wonder…'_ he trailed off, moving his hand down to the edge of the lid. '_No, couldn't be…'_

The man carefully lifted the lid and peered down at the contents of the box.

Corpse-Robber let out a yell, jumping back and allowing the lid to slam shut with a startling noise that echoed through the room. The man slowly backed away, his knees trembling and his hand shaking.

Behind him, the doors of the Cold Room flew open. Hayato glared as he stood in the doorway.

"You snake…"

* * *

Unable to escape completely towards the comforts of slumber, the man tossed and turned under his sheets. His guilt prevented him from drifting to unconsciousness. His thoughts of what he had done – rather, what he hadn't done – ate away at his being. He had acted like a coward, running away from the enemy instead of facing them. Even though Okita had informed him about a new Tekkaman that was going to be ambushed, he had done nothing about it. He had remained in his house, bound by his own insecurity.

D-boy tossed to his side, his conscience filled with shame.

* * *

Corpse-Robber stood frozen, his body trembling as he stared at the cold steel in the other's eyes.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Hayato whispered. "I know you did."

The elder man's face turned ashen as Hayato took a step inside.

"You conniving rascal," the youth grated as the Cold Room doors slammed shut behind him.

"I… I didn't mean…" the man stammered, taking a step back as Hayato slowly approached.

"I thought I'd given enough warnings… But I guess you decided not to take them seriously."

Corpse-Robber moved back several feet, desperately trying to think of something he could do.

"The whole store was yours, except for here… But you weren't satisfied with that, were you?"

The elder man widened his eyes as he saw the youth reach down for his belt.

"No, of course you weren't… And you decided to make your move while I was asleep."

The man took in a short, sudden breath upon seeing the youth's hand move towards his sheath.

"I gave you food… I gave you shelter… And this is how you show your gratitude…"

Corpse-Robber widened his eyes, terrified as Hayato wrapped his fingers around the blade's hilt.

"… By betraying my trust…" the young man slowly unsheathed his knife. "… You snake…"

* * *

The noise startled him, causing him to snap his eyes open. It had come from outside his room – no, it had come from outside his house. He held his breath, slowly moving his covers away from head. He could hear nothing. Was he just imagining things? It could have just been an animal scurrying around.

He heard the sound of footsteps.

Somebody was definitely there. D-boy carefully removed the covers aside and quietly climbed out of his bed. Was it a friend? Was it Radam? Or could it just be some thief? The man carefully opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. He heard it again – it was coming from downstairs.

Leaning his hand on the railing, D-boy made his way down the staircase and entered his foyer. The footsteps sounded at a normal pace – their owner was certainly not in a rush. Keeping his crystal gripped in his hand, Takaya slipped into the kitchen and heard the noise again. This time, it sounded as if the intruder had left the house and gone into the backyard area. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, D-boy found his way to the back door and pushed it open softly. He stepped onto the grass and looked ahead.

* * *

Hayato tightened his grip on the knife, taking a step forward to the ashen-faced man. Corpse-Robber backed up again, his heart racing as the young man's irises bore into his. The fire in the boy's eyes seemed to disperse the wisps cold breath coming from the man's trembling lips. Corpse-Robber's hand reached back, touching the lid of the icebox as he moved back. His mind raced for an escape.

"… I knew you would do this to me…" Hayato sneered. "…You're full of deceit…"

The young man leveled his knife at Corpse-Robber's eye level before approaching closer.

"You… you say I'm full of deceit," the man found strength to speak. "But you're… no different."

"Don't try to buy time for your petty life," the boy continued to move forward.

"When I met you, you scolded me for treating the dead badly," the man shut his eyes. "You told me that the dead shouldn't be left hanging… that they should be treated with respect."

Hayato narrowed his eyes.

"But I realize now that it was all a lie… that setting those corpses on fire was all for show…"

The boy's eyes sharpened with anger, and Corpse-Robber's voice gained firmness.

"Because if you really believed in what you said, this girl wouldn't be lying here in a box!"

Hayato stopped, keeping his glare fixed on the man.

"You don't know anything…" the boy started in a grated whisper. "She was the love of my life!"

"Was she?" the man grew more forceful. "Then, if you truly loved her…"

Corpse-Robber snapped his eyes open with a glare.

"… If you truly respected her… You would have buried her in the soil… not in some ice!"

Hayato froze in position, stunned.

* * *

The sky was dark, but the stars were bright. The air was crisp, and the smell was fresh. Yet, it was not the aesthetic pleasure of the night that had woken the man up from his slumber. The sound of footsteps had brought him to consciousness, and they had led him outside of his abode, where he listened carefully. He heard a sound of soft crunching to his distant right and began to head in that direction. As he moved forward, he raised his eyes and peered at the full moon… and the thick ring of haze surrounding it.

It was a strange haze, bluish in color but thick as a cloud. There was something surreal about it, something mystical. It was then that he realized that it wasn't just the sound of footsteps that was drawing him. He was being drawn by something else, something he could not describe. It was an urge from the bottom of his heart that would not go away. Something was calling for him, and he could not stop.

Stepping over a fallen branch, the man paused for a moment, taking in a breath. A deep breath it was – allowing him to take the scent of something not far away. The footsteps were getting closer, and the sensation was getting stronger. D-boy stopped at a corner of his house and paused. He turned the corner.

Takaya froze as he saw a dark figure standing still in front of the large oak tree in the back.

"I'm so glad you could come," echoed the voice as its owner turned around. "Niisan (brother)."

A small cloud in the night sky moved aside, allowing moonlight to shine on the face of Shinya.

* * *

Everything in the room stood still except for their clouded, cold breaths. The two men had locked eyes – one with determination and the other with shock. Corpse-Robber straightened himself as he stood behind what he had said, and Hayato stared back, his mouth ajar slightly. Not a sound was made.

"She needs to rest in peace, Hayato," the elder man said softly. "Not rest in ice."

Hayato slowly lowered his arm, moving his eyes away from the other man's firm look.

"Corpse-Robber…" the boy whispered, looking at the ground. "You can go back to bed."

It took a few moments, but the man slowly walked towards Hayato.

"I'm sorry," Corpse-Robber closed his eyes. "But I'm grateful for everything… Thank you."

Opening his eyes again, the man moved past the youth and walked out through the doors.

Hayato stood still, staring at the icebox. A teardrop made its way down his cheek.

* * *

The man stood frozen, his mouth open as he stared at the dark figure standing next to the tree. It was not a sense of fear that gripped him; rather, it was a sense of calmness that began to wash itself over him. Even though he couldn't believe his eyes, his body felt warm in comfort. Through the reflection of the moonlight, his brother extended his arm and gave him a soft smile.

"Sh… Shinya…" whispered D-boy, slowly walking towards him. "How… how can it be…"

"You've grown older, niisan," nodded the man, his eyes shimmering. "I've stayed the same."

"You're…" D-boy took in a deep breath, taking another step forward. "You're alive."

Shinya's lips curved into a small smile before their owner slowly shook his head.

"I am," came the reply, pausing for a brief moment, "but only in your mind, Takaya-niisan."

"Shinya," whispered D-boy, his throat tight. The man stopped in front of his brother, his lips trembling as he gazed at the man whose life he had taken over ten years ago. Yes, he had been his enemy at that time, but he was still his brother. D-boy tightened his jaw, keeping himself from breaking down. His brother smiled, reaching out and placing a hand on the troubled man's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay," said Shinya soothingly, only to feel his twin lean forward and hold him in an embrace. D-boy shut his eyes tightly as he felt his eyes moisten. He held on tightly to his brother as he released his emotions. It had been over ten years – over ten years since he last embraced his counterpart. The man continued to hold on as the drops rolled down his cheeks.

"Shinya…" choked D-boy, pulling back and seeing the other's youthful face.

"Such emotion doesn't suit you… Or maybe I've forgotten about the tears behind your mask."

"You've come back," Takaya whispered. "After all this time… Why now?"

"Well…" Shinya chuckled kindly, gesturing at the tree. "Do you remember this very spot?"

"This…" Takaya trailed off, lost in a moment of thought. "This is where… the time capsule…"

"We buried it here when we were ten," Shinya smiled softly, pointing to the ground just below his feet. "It's been twenty years since we buried it, and it's been ten years since we were supposed to open it… Time passes by too quickly, doesn't it, niisan?"

D-boy leaned back, lowering his eyes as he gave a sad shrug.

"If it's not too late," started Shinya. "I'd like to open it now with you, as we promised we would."

Takaya looked at the bright face of his brother and gave him a small smile as he nodded. The azure haze around the moon began to grow brighter, and the moon smiled down upon the two who began to dig into the Earth. Shinya was the one to find it, inspecting it as he pulled it out.

"You already opened this, didn't you?" he sighed. "Well, it doesn't count since I wasn't there."

He opened the capsule, allowing its contents to spread over the damp ground. Among the things that landed softy in the dirt were several toys, photographs, and a small hand-held tape recorder. Shinya bent down, his eyes scanning through the aged childhood objects before stopping on one.

"This used to be your favorite, right, Takaya?" asked Shinya, picking up a toy airplane.

"Shinya…" whispered D-boy, his throat tight as he picked up a car. "And this was yours…"

The two men grinned at each other, but the one who had aged was the only one who possessed tears. D-boy watched as Shinya picked up each item, examining it before placing it on the ground. Shinya moved his hand over the tape-recorder and gently wrapped his fingers around it.

"Did you get to listen to this, niisan?" Shinya stared at the device. "I made it just for you."

"Shinya…" whispered D-boy, bringing his hand up to wipe his eyes. "Yes…"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to listen to it," Shinya whispered, pressing 'Play'. The two men listened silently as the voice of a ten-year-old Shinya spoke to his brother, saying how they'd be no different when they'd turn twenty – how they'd never fight… how they'd always be brothers. D-boy closed his eyes, trying to prevent losing control as he clenched his fist tightly. Shinya stopped the tape.

"It's hurting you, isn't it?" he whispered. "I'm sorry… I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Shinya…" D-boy snapped his eyes open, seeing the sad expression on his brother's face.

"I only want to see you happy, niisan," said Shinya, gently placing the tape on the ground.

"How… can I be happy?" D-boy lowered his eyes. "I failed, Shinya… This time, I really failed."

The man knelt weakly on the soft grass, his hand covering his face.

"I failed them all… David… Anita… Honda… Yumi… and… and Aki… They're gone…"

Shinya extended his arm, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and giving a squeeze.

"You didn't fail them," he said gently. "They died for this planet… they died for its people."

"Radam… Radam have won…" D-boy sank into despair. "In the end, Radam have won…"

"If Radam had won, I would still be Tekkaman Evil," Shinya's voice answered gently. "But you had saved me from them. Because of you, Radam have never won, and they never will."

"But they've beaten me," said D-boy, shaking his head. "How can I even fight them back?"

"You can fight them with the same iron will you used against Kengo-niisan and me," Shinya said gently, bringing his fingers to his brother's chin and raising it. "That strength of yours is unbeatable."

"… It was a strength I had over ten years ago… Now I—"

"… Still have it," Shinya smiled. "But you've buried it deeper than we did this time capsule."

D-boy raised his eyes, meeting the calm irises of his brother.

"And like the time capsule, make it resurface now after its ten years of burial," Shinya nodded.

He extended his finger, wiping a tear from his twin's cheek.

"Many people still believe in your strength, so don't turn away from what you need to do," Shinya gently shook his head, and D-boy widened his eyes. "One of those people especially needs your help right now… someone who is still alive and even shares my name…"

"Shinya," whispered D-boy. "You came here… to restore my faith… to help me save my son…"

"Of course," smirked the former Evil. "I wouldn't want another Shinya falling into _their _hands."

"My child is waiting…" D-boy closed his eyes. "And all this time… I've just been running…"

Takaya shut his eyes even tighter, only to snap them open.

"Running away… as if it was the only thing I could do…" whispered D-boy, his weary gaze gaining firmness. "No… I won't run from this anymore… I will save my son… I swear it…"

"I knew you would pull through," smiled Shinya, only to feel his brother reach forward and give him a hard hug. "I'll always be here for you, Takaya-niisan. I will always be with you… within you…"

"Shinya… Shinya," cried D-boy, feeling his brother's body begin to fade. "Shinya! Wait!"

"Go back to your friends and save your son," Shinya smiled sadly. "Then bring victory."

"Shinya!" whispered D-boy, grasping nothing but cool air as his sibling disappeared completely.

"When you're ready to save your child…" Shinya's voice faded. "…Give it your best…"

"Shinya…" D-boy said gently, turning the sadness on his face into a gentle smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

D-boy shifted slightly as he slept soundly under the covers, his body rested and his mind at peace.


	31. Return

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 31 - Return**

The world was moving. No, she soon realized that she was as she looked upwards to the reddish, evening sky. The wispy, high gray clouds moved overhead, and she could feel the bumpiness below her. The young woman averted her eyes to her right, realizing that she had been lying on her back in the backseat of a moving vehicle. A man sitting in the front passenger seat turned around.

"Oh, you're awake," he said, smiling kindly at the lady. "You've been sleeping for a while."

"Who… who are you?" the lady mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows. "How did I get here?"

The man in the front-seat only chuckled as the vehicle pulled off the road and stopped on the side.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," spoke the driver, rising in his seat and turning around.

"Hayato?!" gasped Natasha, her eyes wide as she tried to sit up. The pain made her back down.

"Don't move too much; you've got quite a gash there," Hayato warned, getting out of the jeep and leaning against the rear door. "Fortunately, only your skin is cut. The muscle underneath is mostly intact."

"You… you're alive!" she whispered, stunned to see him. "They said you were missing…"

"Then I guess you found me," he returned a wide grin. "But don't tell anyone 'bout me, okay?"

"Hayato," she whispered, the happiness in her eyes fading. "So… so much has happened."

"You're right," he lowered his tone. "After what happened on Io, we feared the worst about you."

"Hayato…" she said, her smile slowly fading away. "I'm so sorry… about Yumi…"

Natasha looked up, seeing the happy expression on his face disappear.

* * *

Sergeant Kroch cursed as his men exchanged fire with the opposing troops in a corridor inside the Orbital Ring. By the order of General Duque of the European Military, Kroch and his commandoes were to secure control of the main computer that controlled the Ring's Lasers. Duque had warned that they would meet resistance along the way – namely, in the form of troops from the dead United Government.

_"Before the United Government split into seven regions, its President chose, as his last act, to deactivate the lasers on the Ring. By doing this, no single Region could use them for conquest or oppression. The citizens of the world would be able to live in peace without fearing a laser attack," _Duque had explained during the briefing yesterday_. "In order to ensure that no single Region would usurp the lasers, several measures had been put into place. First, anybody who wanted to activate them would need Special Permission from the Prime Leaders of at least four of the seven regions. The second measure was the placement of highly trained troops, independent of any Region, near the main computer controlling the lasers. They have been given the order to arrest or kill anybody who forcefully attempts to gain control of the lasers without showing proof of Special Permission, regardless of the circumstances. Since we obviously cannot obtain Special Permission, conflict with those troops is inevitable. But we must gain control of these weapons, for it may be our key to regaining strength over the enemy.'_

Kroch cursed as a man from his team fell injured. His commandoes were also highly trained, so the battle between his men and the opposing troops seemed to be even. But they weren't making the progress he had hoped; it was dragging on for too long. At least the main computer wasn't far off.

_ "There's something I don't understand, General,"_ Kroch had said. _"Shouldn't they relax those measures in times of a serious Radam invasion like this one?"_

_"During the first war, Radam had taken control of our lasers while they were active and then used them against us, destroying many cities,"_ Duque answered. _"The former President reasoned that if the lasers were deactivated, they couldn't be used against us in case they were seized by Radam during a future invasion. For these reasons, they chose against relaxing restrictions during times such as these."_

Lying on this stomach, Kroch fired at an opposing soldier and wounded him in the legs.

'_Damn it, we're wasting time here!'_ Kroch thought angrily. '_Nobody's dead, but casualties will occur if the injured keep bleeding. I didn't want to use this, but I guess I'll have to now…'_

* * *

Natasha bit her lip, regretting that she had even brought up her late friend's name. Hayato stiffened his body, only to soften his hard gaze as he climbed back into the driver's seat and started up the ignition. He shifted gears, and they were back on the road. Moments of silence passed.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked allowing herself to relax in her seat as the wound tingled.

"To the Command Center, where you'll get some proper medical attention."

Natasha frowned, feeling ashamed. Having been asleep for weeks while her friends were murdered was bad enough. Now, she'd been injured yet again and needed medical care once more.

'_I've done nothing but become a constant burden,'_ she tightened her fist, almost regretting that she had rushed off into battle while still in recovery. Yet, the need to do something and save those soldiers was her very reason for rushing it. At the end, however, it turned out that she was the one who had to be rescued – by a bluish colored Tekkaman she had never seen before. Then it hit her – could it have been…?

'_No, that's absurd, Natasha,'_ she answered herself. '_A twig like Hayato being able to Tek-Set?'_

* * *

_'I hope you're happy with Delta's answer,'_ thought Beast, flying towards the Command Center.

* * *

'_I'll have to use 'em now!'_ thought Kroch, pulling out several small balls from the pouch near his belt. With all his strength, he hurled them down the hallway towards the opposing troops and gathered a massive breath into his nicotine-lined lungs. At just the right moment, his voice boomed the code word…

"GO LIMP!"

His commandos immediately fell to the ground and covered their eyes. The enemy troops turned to each other, baffled by what had just happened… and then shrieked in agony.

A white, brilliant light exploded from the balls and flooded the entire corridor, blinding the unsuspecting troops and causing them to cry in pain. Kroch's men quickly put on protective goggles and rushed forward, hitting their enemies hard with the butts of their guns and knocking them out cold.

"This way!" yelled the Sergeant, leading his soldiers around the corner to their target nearby.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes to the night sky; she had fallen asleep yet again. Corpse-Robber in the front was out cold, and Hayato continued to drive. The youth's eyes peered into the rear-view mirror.

"Good morning," he joked, paying attention to the road again. "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah, the best," she grumbled, remembering where they were headed. "Space Knight Command Center… I haven't been there in two months."

"It wasn't a pretty sight the last time I saw it," he replied, his voice flat. "About a week ago."

"That long, huh," she frowned. "Is it damaged _that_ badly that you won't even stay there?"

"Not exactly," he said nonchalantly. "More like I've decided to quit the Space Knights."

"Quit? What are you talking about?" she challenged, taken aback. "I thought we're a team!"

"No, we _were _a team…" he muttered. "Until our fearless leader allowed his own people to die."

Natasha lowered her eyes, uncurling her fingers from her fist.

"Tell me, Natasha," Hayato continued in a low tone. "What good is a team if its leader can't protect its members? Tell me… What good is an organization that's on the brink of extinction?"

The young woman closed her eyes, trying to fight the loaded weight of her friend's words.

"There's only one explanation," he muttered, resentment in his voice. "D-san is a total failure."

Natasha slowly shook her head as she recognized the pain in Hayato's voice.

"Stop talking like that," she whispered. "You're making things worse."

Hayato snorted before turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

Milly watched the view-screen, this time with more strength. The Tekkaman from the night before had come back, and Seline had just gone out to meet the assailant. Day by day, Milly's confidence was increasing in a role she'd never wanted. Besides, she couldn't abandon those who looked up to her. Neilus stood behind her, intently watching Tyara approach Beast on the view-screen.

"Strange, isn't it?" he wondered aloud. "Seline supposedly gave that Tekkaman a solid beating yesterday; yet, it's come back only a day later?"

"She's the only defense we've got," Milly said in soft disagreement. "And she's trying her best."

* * *

"All right, boys, let's catch ourselves some lasers!" Kroch said enthusiastically upon entering the room that housed the main computer controlling the quantum weapons. His men having secured the area, the Sergeant ordered the computer expert on his team to operate the interface panel to the computer. The pro worked furiously in a race against time, trying to gain access before the unconscious troops awakened.

"Almost there," the computer expert said. "I just need to hack in the last few Master passwords."

Kroch watched the terminal screen intently.

"Ok, done… huh?" the expert said in surprise. "They're being rejected?"

He tried again, only to achieve the same result.

"Impossible, they should be working!" he protested. "Wait, what's this?"

Kroch frowned as he looked at the text appearing on the screen…

_NICE TRY… 10 _

The computer expert looked puzzled as the 10 changed to a 9. The Sergeant widened his eyes.

_ BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME… 8 _

"Holy Jesus, get out of here! Get the hell out of here!" Kroch hollered. "It's a count-down!"

_ OH, DEAR ME… FOR YOU, THERE IS NO NEXT TIME... 5 _

Kroch and his men burst out from the room as fast as they could and sprinted down the hallway.

_ SENDING YOU LOTS OF LOVE… 1 _

"GET DOWN!" yelled the Sergeant, diving to the floor as the control room exploded. A massive fireball ripped its way through the corridor.

* * *

Tyara and Beast interlocked lances in a show of belligerence just outside the Command Center.

"I've got a feeling they're growing suspicious. We'll fight more seriously this time."

Beast nodded, viciously attacking as Tyara tried to lead her away from the base.

* * *

"We're pretty close – should only be ten minutes more," Hayato said, thankful that the long drive was coming to an end. "But as a word of warning, it isn't going to look very pret—what the…"

The youth turned his eyes upwards, observing the disturbance in the sky – two sparkling, parallel trails were flying from the direction of the Command Center. Hayato quickly stopped the car, waking Corpse-Robber from his nap and grabbing Natasha's attention. The two trails began to collide.

'_Tekkamen fighting?'_ he thought, standing up on his car seat. '_But who would be on our side? Neither of the trails resembles Blade's color.' _

Natasha remained fixated on the battle until she noticed the blue crystal in her friend's hand.

"Sorry, Natasha, wait here," he said, looking quickly at her. "I have to check this out."

"What the hell… you really can…?" she whispered in disbelief. "No, Hayato, wait!"

He had already shot into the sky.

'_They could be Radam trying to trick us, but that doesn't seem likely,'_ he thought, the armor forming on his body. '_But one of them… one of them looks like…'_

* * *

"… So, like I just said," Beast swung downwards. "Delta accepts your terms."

"She's finally done something right," Seline said, parrying when _it_ caught her eye. "What!"

Lisa turned to the side, taking in a breath upon seeing the blue comet shoot up towards them.

"BEAST!" Nibal roared as he drew out his scimitar. This time, he'd caught her without her Radam cronies. He immediately knocked Seline aside and jetted straight for his target.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he lashed with his weapon. Lisa grunted as she was forced to block, and Tyara watched on, stunned. Sparks flew from the friction between her sword and his scimitar. Hayato swung his leg out, making light contact with her stomach. Lisa backed away, studying the newcomer.

"So, the aqua Tekkaman shows up again," she said. "None other than Kawakami Hayato."

"Beast…" he grunted, soon realizing his rapid breathing. "You're next…"

"On what, your personal hit-list?" she responded, bemused. "For killing your girlfriend?"

Hayato rushed in again, raising his weapon for another strike. Seline watched the ensuing fight.

* * *

Kroch waited for the danger to clear before standing up again. The upper portions of the walls had charred black, and he looked around to examine his group. Most escaped with minor burns, but none had been seriously injured or killed. The Sergeant sighed in relief and reached down for a scratch.

* * *

Hayato soon realized the extent of energy being drained from his body, even though he'd been fighting for only a few minutes. His enemy hovered in the sky several meters in front of him, her weapon positioned in defense, but he needed a little time to regain his stamina.

"How sweet of you, trying to avenge her death by picking off her killers," Beast started.

"Why?" he rasped, breathing heavily. "Why did you do it, even when I pleaded for her life?"

"I simply had to follow orders. It wasn't anything personal…"

"But _this_ is," he snapped back, wildly swinging out his scimitar and grazing her across the leg. Beast let out a cry of pain but noticed that the boy had left himself open. Without wasting time, she lodged her weapon into the boy's right shoulder. Nibal dropped his weapon and clutched his wound with his left hand, only to feel Beast smash into him and send him hurtling towards the ground. Tekkaman Vesna suddenly appeared below Hayato, breaking his fall by catching him in her arms.

"So, you were hiding around here too?" Beast frowned, quickly backing away several meters.

"Don't let her get away," whispered Hayato, still in pain. "Don't let her get away…"

"No way I'm fighting three on one," she announced, firing a Vol-Tekker in their direction. The trio easily moved out of the beam's path, but it gave Beast enough time to disappear into the cloudy sky.

_'You coward…' _Hayato tightened his fist. '_Yumi was forced to take on three of you.'_

* * *

Neilus turned around to see the four humans entering the main doors of the Command Center. One was Seline, and he recognized the other woman as Natasha Pavlocheva, daughter of the General. The third person was a boy, his shoulder bloodied and a nasty gash on his right arm. The fourth was a middle-aged man, wearing torn jeans and a beat-up trench coat.

"I'll call the medics to bandage you up right away," Neilus said to the boy, who shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," said Hayato, keeping his shoulder pressed. The bleeding had stopped.

"Uh huh… but who are you two?" asked Neilus, also turning his head towards Corpse-Robber.

* * *

"Had Vesna not been there, I could have finished off Hayato since Seline would have allowed me to," Lisa explained tensely. "But since she was present, Seline would be forced to fight me seriously as well or else her cover would be blown. I couldn't fight all three at once; all I could do was escape."

Delta kept her narrowed eyes locked on her servant, only to relax them seconds later.

"You've thought this out well… and spared yourself punishment," the Warlady smiled coolly, seeing a relieved expression on Beast's face. "But tell me one thing – how well does he fight?"

"He's strong initially but loses stamina quickly. How he managed to defeat Curse is beyond me."

"Maybe he had luck, or he made up for this vulnerability through some trick," Delta said. "In any case, we need to rid ourselves of this annoyance. I don't want him interfering with our plans ever again."

* * *

Hayato remained tight-lipped while Neilus questioned him. The boy was in no mood to give out explanations, and Milly urged her fiancé to ease up. She had already verified their identities, save for Corpse-Robber of course, and had already requested the medical team to bandage them up. She realized that Natasha and Hayato were the first Space Knights to return since the attack on the Command Center.

"We should notify your father you're here," suggested Milly, giving Natasha a cup of cocoa.

"He's probably worried, but I'll send him the message myself," the girl responded, taking a sip.

"Here's yours," said Milly, offering Hayato a steaming cup. The boy softly shook his head.

"I would, but I should really get going," he said, standing up to wear his jacket. Natasha frowned.

"But where do you have to go?" asked Milly, a bit surprised. "Isn't this your home?"

"I've got a lot of things to take care of," he responded, ignoring her question. Natasha put her drink aside and stood up, blocking his path. Hayato frowned and tried to step around her.

"Hold it," she warned, grabbing his arm. "You still have some things to do here first."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like see how your friends are doing," she answered. "Or don't you care about Dead End?"

* * *

The human form of Plague trudged slowly as Lisa and Eizan, the alter ego of Tekkaman Bane, approached him. Pubs, filled with night crowds, ran along both sides of the narrow street, and groups of drunken friends clung to one another as they managed their way along. Several males made a pass at her, but Lisa responded with a smirk before walking by. She finally caught up to Plague.

"You don't look so good, Galvin," frowned Lisa. "It's your second night of drinking in a row."

"Yeah, but so what?" Plague slurred. "You got a problem with that?"

"I do, because it interferes with your assigned duties."

"Oh, come on!" he grumbled. "There's nothing wrong letting loose now and then."

"There is, especially when we have to pick up your slack," she countered, displeasure in her voice.

"Alright, alright, fine, you win. Just get off my case," Galvin muttered. "Annoying bitch…"

Eizan immediately stepped in front of Beast and faced Plague.

"Watch your mouth," warned Bane, looking into Galvin's bloodshot eyes. "Apologize to her."

"Screw you, moon boy," Plague sputtered. "Acting all tough, trying to impress her."

"Quiet, both of you," Lisa said sharply, and Eizan narrowed his eyes before reluctantly stepping back. "We didn't come all the way down here to pick a fight with you, Plague, so control yourself."

"What do you want from me?" Galvin said, his face red. "I'm god damn drunk now."

"I wanted to let you in on Delta's new plan… that may get rid of the aqua Tekkaman forever."

* * *

Hayato looked down at the prostrate form of the young man. He lay sleeping on his hospital bed, his long hair spread wildly over the pillow and EKG wire-sensors placed around his body. Natasha looked on with her eyes slightly widened, and Seline gave the comatose man's hand a small squeeze.

"His body already has pretty much recovered, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet," the doctor said. "For some reason we can't explain, his brain activity has remained below normal."

'_A survivor of Prague…_' thought Corpse-Robber as he stood by Hayato, who had described the fallen youth on the way to the room. '_He's alive 'cause he didn't die, and because he's alive, he survived.'_

"We don't know when he'll wake up," the doctor continued. "All we can do is observe."

'_Dead End… who almost killed Blade… now lying here like this,'_ Hayato thought, shaking his head. '_This time, Radam are really strong… With my strength fading, would I be able eliminate them?'_

* * *

_End of Chapter 31 _– Since all the Nightmare Tekkaman names/human names (as well as relationships) can be confusing due to the large cast of characters, I've listed them out in the table below:

Tekkaman Name : Human Name : Gender : Status

Bane : Kajitani Eizan : M : Good Health

Beast : Lisa Carlo : F : Good Health

Blade : Aiba Takaya : M : Recovering (from Blastor form in Ch. 22)

Curse : Laurent Moreau : M : Deceased (Ch. 27, by Nibal)

Dead : Dead End : M : In Coma

Delta : Kirosaki Sayaki : F : Good Health

Ghoul : Hugo Martin : M : Deceased (Ch. 12, by Hiver)

Hiver : Yumi Francois : F : Deceased (Ch. 22, by Raze)

Knives : Aiba Okita : M : Recovering (from Blade's attacks in Ch. 22)

Nibal : Kawakami Hayato : M : Weakening

Plague : Galvin Turen : M : Good Health

Raze : ?? : M : Deceased (Ch. 22, by Blastor Blade)

Tyara : Seline Koryzis : F : Good Health

Vesna : Natasha Pavlocheva : F : Recovering (from multiple minor wounds)

Wraith : Noal Vereuse : M : Recovering (from Natasha's attack in Ch. 29)

Zommer : David Kruegel : M : Deceased (Ch. 17, by tiny bugger)

_Animosities:_

Plague wants Hayato dead since the ex-Space Knight killed his friend from jail, Curse.

Hayato wants Beast dead since she pinned Yumi down while Raze drove the stakes through her.

Wraith wants to defeat Blade for several reasons.

Does Noal holds a grudge against Natasha due to her father's role in his imprisonment?


	32. Rift

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 32 - Rift**

"N… Natasha!" the General said, his face showing frustration on the video screen. "It doesn't even make sense to stay at the Space Knight Command Center! It's much safer here!"

"It makes perfect sense," the girl countered, raising her voice. "This place is my home."

"Your home?" he said, taken aback. "How is that your home? I'm your father!"

"Then start acting like one," she snapped back. "And stop treating me as if I'm your property."

"Natasha!" his tone got angrier. "How dare you, even after we treated you. Come back at once!"

"I am a Space Knight, and I will stay here," she said firmly. "Is that clear, General Pavlocheva?"

"General… Pavlocheva…?" his face became red. "Natash—"

Natasha cancelled the transmission, and the video monitor went blank. She shook her head in irritation, but what else did she expect? Her father had never truly respected her opinions, and he didn't seem to be much different now. She told him she was staying and that it was final.

'_But why do I really want to stay? Is it my loyalty for D-boy?'_ she thought to herself, turning around and walking towards the doorway. '_Or is it that I just don't want to go back to my father?'_

The door slid open, and she stepped into the corridor. Hayato stood, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "It took a little longer than I thought."

* * *

"That boy… he didn't even want to tell us where he got his powers from," said Neilus, leaning against the wall. His fiancé grimaced as she sat in her chair, taking the load off her aching feet. The stress continued to take its toll on her, and she hadn't been able to sleep well either.

"You did question him pretty aggressively," Milly said, bringing her head down towards the table and resting it in her arms. "And he doesn't really know us. Maybe he'll open up to Natasha."

"Yeah, I guess we just have to be more patient, just like we've always been," the man sighed.

"Hayato, though," she said, lifting her head. "He looks skinnier than he does in the profiles."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" the man chuckled, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You really care for others, sometimes too much. But that's what I love about you."

"Neilus…" she smiled, the blood rushing to her cheeks as he planted a kiss.

* * *

Hayato dug his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside his comrade. The red-haired girl only looked forward as the two headed for their quarters, which had remained structurally intact. They said nothing as they headed down the adequately lit corridor, and Hayato glanced over at her.

"You know," he started. "We all knew you didn't like him, but we didn't know why."

"That's because it wasn't anyone's business," she replied tersely, looking forwards.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, and the two continued to walk on for several seconds.

"He…" Natasha spoke up, pausing. "It's that he did certain things against my wishes."

Hayato raised an eyebrow, and their pace slowed down.

"And he doesn't value what I think," she whispered.

"Ah, kinda reminds me of my old man to a degree," Hayato sighed.

"Your father?" she looked curiously at him.

"He was part of a Sol-Tekkaman Unit in the military and fought Primary Bodies during any uprisings," he continued. "When I learned how the Primary Bodies were being slaughtered, I begged him to quit. Naturally, he didn't listen – he said that those 'freaks' needed to be kept in check."

"Many in the military thought of Primary Bodies that way… Is your father still part of the—"

"No," Hayato interrupted her. "He was killed during one of the battles."

"I'm sorry," Natasha said softly. "I'm sure he thought of his family during his last moments."

"Yeah," the boy mumbled. "We had our rough spots, but I did miss him a lot."

Hayato dug his hands in his pockets even deeper, and the two continued forward in silence.

"I guess it's indirectly because of him I decided to enlist with the Space Knights," he said. "I wanted to help maintain peace between Primary Bodies and the world. Maybe I was being too idealistic."

"Sometimes idealism isn't so bad," she muttered. "It's better than doing things out of bitterness."

"What do you mean?" Hayato glanced over. "You became a Space Knight out of bitterness?"

The girl said nothing as she looked at the floor in front of her.

* * *

The only one in the room was Corpse-Robber, his head hung as he napped in his chair. Seline gave him a brief look before stepping next to the man in the bed. She had to give him her daily present, and she had forgotten to do it that day. Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned down and brought her lips towards his. The metal of her watch accidentally clanged against the metal railing of his bed, and Corpse-Robber lazily opened his eyes to see the girl giving Dead a passionate kiss. Seline raised her head.

"Sorry to do that in front of you," she said, looking at the man. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"No, it's okay," Corpse-Robber rubbed his eyes. "I should get to bed soon anyway. Hayato told me he's leaving first thing in the morning, so I need to get up bright and early."

"Tomorrow? You just got here today."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind staying for a little while longer," the man stretched his arms as he tiredly stood up. "It's not every day that you meet a survivor from Prague – they're pretty rare, you know."

"You too were in Prague during Black September?" Seline asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, but I didn't die," he nodded, and Seline chuckled. "What… did I say something wrong?"

"Really? You didn't die?" she started to laugh. Corpse-Robber gave her a dirty look.

* * *

It was the first time that someone other than the Chief had asked about her true motivations for joining the Space Knights. She chose not to answer, and Hayato decided not to press her. After all, she must have been unprepared for such a question. They soon approached her room, and she slowed down.

"Well, Hayato," Natasha spoke up. "I'm going to get some more sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," he nodded, looking at her as she stepped into her chambers. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she asserted, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "No need to worry."

"Ok… then good night, Natasha," he replied as he turned around. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Hayato," she smiled, watching him walk away. "And… thanks for everything."

The young man paused, waving in acknowledgement before moving on.

* * *

A stream of blood leaking from his mouth, the boy pressed his back against the wall as the large man stepped towards him. The man reached out and seized the collar of the youth, who felt another fist sock him in the stomach. The elder threw his captive to the ground and removed his belt.

"NO!" the boy yelled, lunging towards the bars of his jail cell. "Let me out! Let me out!"

The guard sitting outside pretended to pay no attention as he listened to his headphones.

"Why…" rasped the heavy mechanic. "Why didn't you give me a chance to explain…?"

The boy turned around, terrified as he saw the man suddenly lined with cuts and covered in blood.

"Why… did you kill me? …Okita…"

* * *

The youth snapped his eyes open, his mouth open as if to scream. His breathing was rushed, and sweat covered his body. Yet, he was safe and sound, in his bed aboard his mother's ship. Okita swallowed hard and placed his trembling hand on his face.

"This same nightmare…" he whispered, trying to calm down. '_For the third time…' _

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Hayato… Hayato…" a voice called from outside the door.

"Yeah…" the boy mumbled, raising his head from his pillow to look at the wall clock. "What!"

It was already eleven in the morning, and he had overslept. Who could blame him, for he had been exhausted the previous night after the drive and the fight with Beast. The boy rolled out of bed, only to feel that his left leg had fallen asleep. He limped to the door and slid it open.

"G… good morning," Natasha said, a bit surprised at seeing him so disheveled. She took a couple of steps back in order to avoid his morning breath should he choose to speak.

"I can't believe I slept this late," Hayato said, yawning. His comrade grimaced.

"It's okay, just get ready quickly," the girl said slightly nervously. "Something's come up."

* * *

Able only to get a few more hours of sleep after his dream, the boy rubbed his eyes as he turned the corner and knocked on the entrance to his mother's chambers. The door slid open, and he saw his mother sitting on her bed. She had Shinya in her arms, and she was feeding him well.

"You spend more time with him than me these days," mumbled Okita, stepping inside.

"There's not much choice," Delta said. "He's the only one here while you all are on missions."

"You're getting attached to him," he pouted, sitting next to her. "But I guess I am too."

The baby moved his arms excitedly as Delta passed him to her son.

"How are you, you little runt?" the boy teased, making funny faces. Shinya smiled.

"Did you come here to play with him, or is there something else on your mind?"

"Okaasan," Okita paused, looking up from the child. "Well, yeah, there is… For a few days, I've been thinking about how we should shape our world after it's under our control."

"I'm impressed. You think of such things at such a young age… and early in the morning."

"I've been thinking of what we should allow and what we shouldn't."

"You already want to outlaw obesity," Delta chuckled. "What else should we add to the list?"

"People who engage in same-sex relations," the boy bit his lip. "Gay people."

* * *

General Duque of the European Military listened to every detail uttered by Sergeant Kroch – the quick defeat of the opposing soldiers as well as the inability to gain access to the main computer, not to mention the playful words that had scrolled onto the screen just before the explosion.

"This is quite intriguing," said the General, looking disturbed. "Not at all what I expected."

* * *

"Gay people? You've never mentioned that before," Delta muttered. "Why the sudden dislike?"

"Their actions… contradict natural law."

"That's your only reason?" she frowned, narrowing her eyes. '_He's hiding something… again.'_

"Well… yes, for now," he said, shrugging. '_And the fact that they're dangerous to young boys.'_

"Okita, you don't have to hold back from telling me things," she sighed. "I _am_ your mother."

"I know, okaasan… but it's really nothing though," he lied, bringing his attention back to the baby in his arms. "Did you find out anything new about this little guy? About his strange abilities?"

"None of the blood tests revealed anything, and so I've been preparing a pod specially for him."

"A pod?" Okita snapped his eyes towards her. "You're not going to—"

"Don't worry, the pod will only analyze his body structure and mind," she assured him. "Trust me, I wouldn't dream of putting an infant through Tek-System."

Okita smiled in relief, getting up and handing Shinya to her.

"I guess I should run my rounds again today," he yawned. "Maybe even pay the old man a visit."

"Yes, try to cheer him up," she sounded pleased. "Get him to smile and stand on his feet."

"So you can swipe his legs out from under him again?" he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked, giving her son a curious look. Okita paused.

"No, not at all," he shook his head. "Anyway, I should get going. See you later too, Shinya…"

The baby only gurgled as his older brother tickled him, and Delta kissed Okita on the forehead.

"Bye, okaasan," he smiled, and his mother watched him as he left the room.

* * *

Natasha clenched her fist as she heard the two men speak to Neilus and Milly. Sent by her father, they were agents who had come to demand the hand-over of the Space Knights to the region military.

"We're not handing ourselves to you," Milly said firmly. "And you have no right to be here."

"I'm sorry, miss, but we have every right to be here," countered the first man. "And we've got every right to seize all property and personnel of the Space Knights because of that girl right there…"

Neilus frowned, seeing the man point towards a surprised Seline, also standing in the room.

"Because of that girl's dire mistakes, we lost Xyla to the enemy," the man continued. "And because she was with the Space Knights at the time, this organization is held responsible for the loss."

Seline lowered her eyes, and Neilus gave her a stern look.

"Plus, Space Knights Chief Aki Kisaragi allowed Miss Pavlocheva to be severely injured during the Io mission," the second man spoke. Natasha widened her eyes, only to narrow them immediately.

"Don't you dare use me like that," she said sharply, stepping towards the man. "I'm not military property… So just because I got hurt doesn't entitle you – or my father – to take control of us!"

"It doesn't matter what you think, even if you are the girl in question," the first man returned, pulling out a document. "We even have support from Vice Prime Leader Yenech to go ahead with this."

"The Vice Prime Leader?" repeated a startled Neilus, who had served on the Cabinet with him. "So, it looks like Yenech has been bought over by the military as well, hasn't he?"

"Hardly," the second man chuckled. "He knows what makes sense and allows us to act on it."

"Yeah, I bet," Neilus muttered under his breath. "The military is up to no good… again."

All the while, Hayato had been standing by and listening uninterestedly. Natasha peered over to him and glared, silently indicating him to say something. The young man just returned a blank expression. The first agent noticed this and chuckled before handing the yet-to-be-signed approval document to Neilus.

"Keep this, but we'll be back," he said. "By that time, your leader may actually be here to—"

"He'll never hand us over to you," Natasha cut him off, staring him in the eye. "You can tell my father that the Space Knights won't ever be his property… and that I'll stand in his way if he won't listen."

"Yeah, sure," the man returned, shaking his head at the girl's cockiness. "Let's go."

A tense Milly let out a breath as the men left the complex.

* * *

"Aside from his corpse, did you find anything of value?"

"Yes, we did," replied a knelt Lisa. "Your Highness, how did you know something else was going to be there? Lord Okita only told us about Curse; he never mentioned anything else… not even to you."

"You'd be surprised how much a mother can see through her son…"

* * *

Digging his hands in his pockets while walking down the hall, Hayato heard footsteps behind him.

"Hold it!" commanded Natasha, grabbing his shoulder. "Why didn't you say something to them?"

"It's not really my concern anymore," he said nonchalantly, and the girl spun him around.

"As part of the team, it IS your concern," she said sharply. "You looked as if you didn't care."

"That's 'cause I _don't _care," he replied, only to feel her shove him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Stop being so childish," the girl spat in frustration. "Look at Milly and Neilus – they're willing to care. They're willing to deal with all this, and they're not even Space Knights! You and I should be doing everything we can to take the load off their backs, not add to it. They're depending on us!"

"Then they should depend on just you," he snapped, brushing her hand off. "And you should stop preaching. I don't need to hear it, especially from someone who became a Space Knight out of bitterness."

Natasha froze, clearly offended. Her body began to tremble as she retracted her arm.

"I can't understand why _you_ care so much about this," he continued, annoyed. "Besides, I've got my own score to settle instead of wasting time trying to save an organization that's going to die anyway—"

Natasha slapped him hard across the cheek. He looked at her with shock for several seconds.

"I can't believe you," she glared, the blood rushing to her face. "You have that little faith in us?"

The boy turned his eyes away as he felt his stinging cheek.

"You're right, Hayato… maybe you should quit," she slowly nodded, her throat tight. "You don't have the attitude it takes to be a Space Knight."

Before he could reply, the girl quickly turned around and stormed down the corridor.

* * *

As he searched the Aiba residence for his father, the boy kept thinking about his dream. He had thought that killing Honda would have ended his pain; he never imaged that he would be haunted for it in his sleep. Why was he having such dreams? He was obviously scarred from what the man had done to him, but was he feeling guilt for delivering the retribution he did?

'_Taking his life only made things worse,'_ the boy thought, walking upstairs. After a few minutes, Okita finished searching the house and returned to the foyer.

'_That's odd…. The hermit isn't here.' _

* * *

Corpse-Robber opened the doors to his guest bedroom and saw the boy standing in the hallway.

"Get ready," Hayato said, his hands dug into his pockets. "We're leaving."

"Already?" the man sighed, stretching his shoulders. "But why so soon?"

"I've got stuff to take care of," the boy said, lowering his voice. "Yumi… is still alone there."

"I see…" Corpse-Robber nodded, only to hesitate. "Hayato… can you go back without me?"

"What?" the boy frowned, removing his hands from his pockets. "Why?"

"I want to stay here for a little longer," the man said nervously, seeing the sour reaction darken on the other's face. "Survivors of Prague should give each other support. I want stay beside that young man."

"There's no need," Hayato stated. "Dead has already put Prague behind him and moved on."

"No… we can never put it completely behind us," the man refuted. "We can never forget."

"Is that so?" the boy narrowed his eyes. "Then I guess your decision is final?"

"I'm really thankful for everything, Hayato, but I'm sorry… I should stay here for his sake."

The boy gave him a hard look.

* * *

Disguised in a brown cloak, the man carefully approached the massive boulder that rested in the rocky terrain. Resting his hand on the granite, he peered out from behind it and looked at the battle-torn military base that lay several hundred feet away. It had been recently attacked by one of Delta's Tekkamen, and the damage looked fresh. Outside the base stood several Primary Bodies on guard, each equipped with a laser rifle. Also resting on the ground next to the guards were several buggers.

'_Should I make a move?'_ he wondered to himself, straightening his shoulders. He had come for two purposes – first, he could free any soldiers who had surrendered and were being held captive as prisoners of war in their own base. The other reason was more personal.

_'Damn, it doesn't look like there's a Tekkaman around here,'_ he frowned. '_All I need to do is find one, and then I can make it squeal out where they're keeping my son… But for now, I'll free the soldiers.'_

The man opened his hand and allowed the emerald crystal to materialize in his palm.

"What's that?" he whispered, hearing a noise in the distance. Turning his head, he noticed a large vehicle approaching from the distance. As it came closer, he saw that it was a long, black armored truck.

'_I've never seen that before. Is it from the military?'_ D-boy thought in silence, retracting his hand back into the large sleeve of his cloak. It was no ordinary shaped truck; it contained thick plating on the side, and its body seemed more cylindrical than box-like. The windows in the front were tinted black, and the driver was not visible. The vehicle drove up to the base and halted in front of it.

The man lowered to his knee, making sure he wouldn't be seen. Squinting to get a better look, he saw the rear doors of the truck slide open upwards. Several men wearing jet-black uniforms and gasmasks leapt out and walked towards the Primary Bodies standing guard. They began to converse.

'_If only I could hear what they're saying,'_ wished an intrigued D-boy. '_Who are those men?'_

One of the black-uniformed men raised his arm and performed a gesture. The buggers nearby soon rose and approached the group. The Primary Bodies looked up as if confused, and the black-uniformed man made another hand gesture. In reaction, the buggers smashed their claws into the Primary Bodies, knocking them to the ground unconscious like ragged dolls.

'_What the hell?'_ thought D-boy, his eyes wide. '_Those buggers were working with the Primary Bodies just a few minutes ago, and now they suddenly turned on them after one of these new guys waved?'_

Soon, more black-uniformed men jumped out of the rear of the truck. They ran towards the fallen Primary Bodies, bound their hands, and loaded them to the truck. D-boy watched silently, choosing against rushing in so that he could learn as much as possible. The men then ran into the main building of the base.

'_If they're from the military, are they trying to rescue their fellow soldiers?'_ he wondered, only to shake his head. '_But that wouldn't make sense since the buggers listened to them instead of attacking.'_

Within moments, the black-uniformed men emerged from the building. Each one carried an unconscious soldier on his shoulder and walked towards the truck. Almost in an assembly line fashion, the dark-clothed men began loading those soldiers into the vehicle as well. When they were done, they went into the building again, only to come out with another batch of sleeping soldiers.

'_This doesn't look like a rescue,'_ D-boy narrowed his eyes. '_It looks more like a kidnapping.'_

Fifteen minutes passed, and the black-uniformed men finished loading all the troops.

"Any more left inside?" one of them asked, probably the leader of the crew.

"No, we've got them all," his subordinate responded. His superior nodded and performed another hand gesture. In response, the buggers glowed their eyes and took to the sky. The dark-clothed men then climbed back into the truck, and the rear door was slid shut. The vehicle began to drive away.

'_What in the world is going on?'_ D-boy wondered with a hint of dread.


	33. Impulse

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 33 - Impulse**

Walking down the dark corridor, the blonde man raised his hand and felt the remnants of the cuts sculpted in his face. A certain young woman had given them to him, and they had only partially healed during his time in the pod. Turning a corner, the man moved his hand to his hair and ran through it. For the longest time, he had sported a mullet; now, his hair was cut short around the sides of his head and lay in a spiky mess at the top. He had turned a new leaf; he was different now than he had been years ago.

The man soon reached another door and slid it open in order to step into the large chamber.

"Tekkaman Wraith… Welcome back," said the lady in a cynical tone. She was looking out a large window that stretched to the floor. Her back was facing him, and it was apparent that she was holding something in her arms. The woman turned around, and Noal frowned upon seeing the baby.

"Isn't he adorable?" she said in a playful tone, bringing Shinya close to her face.

"The son of Blade… and Aki," the man said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh? Is this jealousy I'm hearing?" Delta raised her eyebrows. "Did Blade steal her from you?"

"No," he said curtly, regaining his composure thereafter. "I wish to return to active duty now."

The lady paused, looking more pleased as she saw the stern expression on his face.

"Very well, then," she nodded. "Find a way to replenish the energy of this ship and our buggers."

Noal stood still as he looked at her, a hint of disappointment on his face. Several seconds passed.

"I already know a method for doing this – one tried during the first war," he muttered. "Yet, why are you giving me such a simple task? I wish to attack more bases, especially the one where Pablo—"

"This energy is more important now," she stated firmly, cutting him off. "And as far as General Pavlocheva is concerned – we won't be assaulting his base unless I give the order, despite your grudge."

"… I understand," Noal narrowed his eyes, pausing before bowing reluctantly. "I will not fail you this time. And if the aqua Tekkaman shows up, I'll not only bring back energy; I'll bring back his head."

Tightening his fist, the blonde man made his way for the exit while generating his ruby crystal.

'_Hayato isn't your concern anymore,'_ Delta thought, smiling. '_Lisa will handle that for now.'_

* * *

"What's up?" Hayato asked, yawning as he entered the Commanding Room. For the past hour, he had been mulling over the day's events in his quarters – Corpse-Robber choosing to stay, the two military agents, and finally, the confrontation with his female friend. Yet, did she have a right to force him? After all, he made a choice to quit the group since D-boy had failed them. He had but one purpose – to avenge Yumi, and he did not want to rely on the Space Knights for its fulfillment.

As the boy entered the room, he saw the unease on Milly's face. She had contacted him minutes ago, saying that she had just received a transmission from someone who wished to speak to him directly.

"She said her name is Lisa Carlo," Milly said cautiously. "Do you know anyone by that name?"

"Um, no," he shrugged, seeing the static on the video screen. "Ok, Lisa, I'm here. Who are you?"

"Ah, excellent. You know me better as Tekkaman Beast," her voice echoed from the speakers.

"Beast!" he yelled, his eyes narrowing fast as his fists tightened. "Where are you? I'm gonna—"

"I want to see you too, Hayato," she said in a light tone. "Especially after what I've found in your supermarket-home – something of 'interest' in the freezer section… something of particular value to you."

Hayato's jaw dropped, his eyes now changed from anger to shock.

"You have two hours to show up there. If you fail to meet this deadline, you'll never see it again."

With that, the transmission cut. Milly turned her head, only to see that the boy's face had lost all color. Hayato bolted upright and sprinted out of the room. The young lady called after him, begging him not to go alone. Yet, by that point, all traces of rational thought had abandoned him. He could only think of one thing as he transformed impulsively and left the base – retrieving his love from the enemy's hands.

'_Oh God… Yumi-chan…'_ he thought, his heart beating with fear. '_I won't let them hurt you…'_

Nibal tore through the sky, burning up more body energy as he traded fuel efficiency for speed.

* * *

Natasha sat crouched on her bed, her face still red with embarrassment and anger. How dare he speak to her like that! She had always been closed up about her personal feelings; she had never before disclosed her motives for being a Space Knights to anyone, save for the Chief. Yet, she thought she could trust Hayato – they were amongst the few surviving members, and they had to support each other. Perhaps it was an error in her judgment; the moment she revealed a little, he had thrown it right back in her face.

'_I can't believe he said that,'_ she shook her head. '_He doesn't care about us at all, does he?'_

Although she had been hurt, his comments had forced her to consider why she cared about the Space Knights in the first place. It was true that part of her had joined out of bitterness – bitterness towards her father. Yet, it was also true that another part had done it for herself, for her own self-confidence and feeling of self-worth. Which of these two factors was causing her to valiantly protect the Space Knights?

The girl rested her head on knees and closed her eyes, trying to resolve the question in her mind.

* * *

The white-armored form of Blade flew discreetly in the air, several dozen meters higher and over a thousand feet behind the black cylindrical-like truck that made its way across the flat land. D-boy looked up ahead, seeing the approaching cliffs that had tunnels at the bottom – he would have to find a way to maintain safe distance without losing track of them. The men inside those trucks had kidnapped the Primary Bodies from the base along with the unconscious soldiers that had been kept captive inside.

Suddenly, the Tekkaman heard screeches behind him and turned around, only to see buggers.

'_Damn it, I thought they'd disappeared,'_ he cursed, generating his lancer. The critters were certainly coming in fast; there was no way he could ignore them. Growling, he smashed into the first creature, ripping it onto halves before driving his lance into the belly of a second one. Moments later, the remains of all the buggers fell to the dirty terrain below. Blade turned around to find the truck.

'_Damn, I lost them!'_ he lowered his lance. '_And I'm running close to my energy limit.'_

* * *

He finally reached his destination. Lowering to the asphalt of the parking lot, Nibal breathed heavily as he widened his eyes. A young brown-haired lady sat cross-legged in a chair just in front of the store entrance. In her hands was a book, a romance novel titled "To Die for Love." Hayato stepped closer.

"Oh, you're here," she said, flipping a page. "Can you wait just a minute? I'm at a good part."

"Don't play games with me," the boy grated. "What did you do with her?"

"You know, you've got some interesting literature in this supermarket," said Lisa, looking up from the book. "I usually find romance novels cheesy, but this one isn't so bad."

"You think this is funny?" Hayato narrowed his eyes. "Where is she?"

"You really won't let me finish this, will you?" she sighed, closing the book. "The man in the story had found his fiancé murdered in an alley. He had been madly in love with her; she was life. But then he did something to her soon after that… something unthinkable… something unimaginable…"

"I don't care!"

"He actually… buried her!" Beast started laughing. "Maybe you should read this too; you could learn something! What were you planning to do by keeping that girl frozen? Bring her back to life?"

"You've got nerve to laugh in front of me," the boy spat, trying to keep himself controlled. "I would kill you right now, but only you know where she is. How did you find her in the first place?"

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Lisa chimed. "Our 'Intelligence Division' reported that you had Curse's body stashed away in the freezer area, so Plague and I came down to retrieve it. You see, Plague was a good friend of Curse's, and he didn't take his death very benignly. We decided to search more to see if you had any other hidden goodies, and lo and behold, there was your girlfriend!

"And what poor manners she had – didn't even say 'hi'… 'kinda gave us the cold shoulder…"

"Shut up!" Hayato yelled, generating his weapon and pointing it at her. "This isn't funny!"

"You're the one that froze her, not me. I bet you're regretting that decision now, aren't you?"

"You sick bastards," he seethed. "How could you even think of stealing her corpse?"

"How could you think of stealing Curse's?" Beast returned. "You even hung it up as a prize."

Hayato tightened his fist, and Lisa gave him a cunning look. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The Tekkaman form of Plague soon emerged from the store, carrying the frozen girl in his arms.

"Yumi-chan!" Hayato gasped. "She was here the whole time? Don't touch her, you bastard!"

Plague growled at Hayato; seeing the aqua Tekkaman made his blood boil that much more.

"Gee, I never did say we took her anywhere, but I guess we will now," Lisa shrugged innocently.

"I'll kill you before—" he started, taking a step forward but stopping when she put up her hand.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Lisa said sternly. "You see, the cards aren't in your hands now, because Plague has your girlfriend in his. He also has a grudge against you for killing Curse. I bet he's feeling rather angry just looking at you… and even angrier at the fact that he's not permitted to do anything about it yet. So, if you decide to act like a hero and not follow my directions, I'll just relax the restrictions I've put on him. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to mutilate this girl. Do I make myself clear?"

"You…" the boy seethed, unable to take his eyes off Yumi. "What are you going to do with her?"

"We're going to take her to the local cemetery… and you're going to bury her."

* * *

"I made a mistake, Neilus!" Milly shook her head. "I shouldn't have called him. I should have told that lady to leave a message… I had a feeling he was going to run off like that… The least I could have done was ask Natasha to be there too! We couldn't even track that boy. We don't know where he went!"

"It's okay, Milly, just calm down," the man said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What you did wasn't wrong. That lady insisted on speaking to him directly. You didn't know she was Radam."

"His life… is my responsibility," she said, tightening her fist. "I put him in danger…"

"No, you didn't, Milly… you didn't," he said, giving her a reassuring hug. "It's okay..."

After a quiet minute of resting in his arms, the lady pulled back, her face now more composed.

"Thank you, Neilus," she smiled softly, giving him a nod. The man returned a smile.

"Now, I'll try to see if I can find anything out about this Lisa Carlo," stated her fiancé.

Minutes later, a communications officer knocked on the door and entered the private room.

"A message from the military," the teenage girl said. "A nuclear power plant is under attack."

* * *

Noal hovered above the facility as the swarm of buggers hugged the energy storehouses as well as the power lines. He was most displeased with this assignment; yet, it was not all for naught. Several tanks and troops had come out to meet him, and he had taken care of them rather quickly. They were soldiers of the Asian Military, which meant that they were ultimately under the command of Pavlocheva.

Indeed, it was another chance for him to carry out his purpose. He had finished off most of the soldiers but kept a small percentage alive. He explained to them how the military leaders viewed them as expendable fodder; he described how their superiors were betraying them.

_"Why show such loyalty to your General?"_ he had growled to one frightened soldier as he held him by the collar. "_Especially since he considers you his shield? Overthrow him! Kill him! And your lives will be spared instead of being thrown away fighting against an invincible enemy like ourselves!"_

He had let the survivors go, hoping that they would spread his teachings when they regrouped.

'_Through fear, be my agents,'_ he hissed. '_Open your eyes and guard yourself against betrayal!'_

Now pleased, the blonde man looked at the buggers, seeing the energy crackle around them.

* * *

Hayato's heart continued to pound as the three of them touched down on the grounds of the cemetery. In fact, they landed several feet in front of a blank headstone. The rest of the graveyard was densely populated with tombstone, some having been freshly planted due to the wave of attacks from several weeks ago. Thick trees spread sparsely about, and at the edge of the cemetery was a forest.

Beast peered over her shoulder; to their right rested an elegant wooden coffin, one she had picked specially. Next to it on the grass rested a large shovel. It was clear that the earth in front of the gravestone was intact – a hole in the plot would have to be dug out.

With nervous fidgeting, Hayato quickly returned his gaze on Yumi, still in Plague's tight grip. He could feel an empty feeling creeping into his mind, and his fists began to shake. How could he let them have her? How did he allow her to fall into their hands? No, it was sacrilege for them to touch her! She rested so serenely, her eyes closed and her skin an innocent white. Yet, she was depending on him…

"Yumi… chan…" he whispered, the lump hardening in his throat. "Please… don't hurt her…"

Beast turned to him, raising her eyebrow bemusedly.

"And how can we possibly hurt her when she's already dead?" Lisa said, slightly shaking her head. The young woman soon walked over to the wooden casket and bent down, picking up the shovel. Hayato's face twitched for a brief moment as she walked towards him, extending her arm out.

"Now de-transform," Lisa ordered softly, offering him the tool. "And start digging."

* * *

Her trail consisting of a mixture of pink and lavender green, Tekkaman Vesna fired towards the nuclear power plant in question. She too had heard the report, but Milly begged her not to go. Yet, how could she, as a Space Knight, just watch idly when a vital facility was under attack? She was flying there out of duty, right? Or was she doing it for a sentiment of self-worth? Questions like these, as well as the words Hayato had spoken earlier, continued to ring through her mind.

'_And speaking of Hayato…what the hell made him run off like that?'_ she thought, remembering what Milly had just described when Natasha insisted on leaving for the plant. Milly didn't want her to rush off like Hayato did and thus asked Seline to accompany her. Yet, Natasha wanted to handle this one alone – again, was she trying to play impulsive heroine? Regardless, it would be good for Seline to stay behind and protect the base in case there were any surprise attacks. Natasha was clear on one thing…

'_I've got to show everyone I'm capable,'_ she thought. '_That I'm not a chronic hospital patient.'_

* * *

The orange light from the afternoon sun shone relentlessly on the human boy. With a heave, he lifted another pile of dirt and tossed it to the side. The young man paused to catch his breath, raising his hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat from his brow as he turned his head. The human form of a young woman stood calmly several meters away, the same open novel in her hand. Next to her towered an armored figure that held the figure of a teenage girl in his arms. Hayato only grimaced at the sight, returning his focus on his work and lowering the shovel for another dig.

Plague kept his angry eyes on the boy. Why, when he could get revenge for Curse, did he have to stand idly holding a corpse? He could feel his own heart pounding – pounding in ire. He wanted to take his enemy out right there and then – but he was ordered to wait, and he had always been a good soldier…

Hayato could feel himself panting for air as he flung another glob of dirt to the side. He was growing wearier by the minute, but he couldn't stop. He still had several feet left to go. Could he attack Curse and rescue Yumi somehow? It didn't seem likely; the Tekkaman was holding her rather tightly. If he tried anything sudden, there was a bright chance that she would get damaged in the process. There was only one choice – to keep digging. Yet, one thing kept nagging him in his mind…

'_Yumi-chan…'_ he thought, the sweat dripping off his chin. '_Why are they letting me bury you?'_

"Oh, getting tired, are we?" Lisa said, peering up from the book. "Would you like a beverage?"

Hayato narrowed his eyes, sharply turning back towards his work.

* * *

Vesna slowed down as her destination came into view, and she straightened her shoulders upon what she saw. Dozens of the insect-like buggers had crowed the area; their bodies clung to the side of the power stacks, and several hugged the power lines that spread outwards. They were crackling with blue and yellow electricity, and warning sirens could be heard coming from the adjacent plant control buildings.

Yet, that wasn't the only sight that shocked her – she saw just as many dozens of soldiers' corpses lying on the ground along with obliterated tanks and jeeps. The men had been ripped apart, and her blood began to boil. Gripping her sword tightly, she fired the thrusters on her back and charged viciously.

"Don't be so hasty, Natasha Pavlocheva," a familiar voice echoed, causing her to stop short and look around. "They're collecting energy now. If you make them explode, the plant might go with them."

"You…" she whispered as the form of Wraith floated up from behind a building. "You did this!"

"Oh, you mean these soldiers? Don't worry, at least I let their friends live to tell today's tale."

"You and your twisted purpose… I guess I didn't knock enough sense into you last time," Natasha narrowed her eyes as he floated closer. "Face feeling any better? Or should I find you a plastic surgeon?"

"No need to look far – just give me the one who sewed up your back," he returned, chuckling. The girl gritted her teeth, still feeling the tingle of the gash Wraith had cut diagonally across her back last time.

"And you thought you're the only one with a sharp tongue," Noal said, pleased. "During our last meeting, you even said women know how to use theirs better than men. So then, why don't you show me?"

"That's disgusting," she whispered, backing away a foot. "I'm not doing anything with you."

"But why not? We're alone now, and nobody's watching," he said in a cunning tone. "It's a perfect opportunity for you to repay me… for the wrongs your father did to me. It's the least I deserve."

"Deserve?" she whispered angrily, looking down and seeing the soldiers he had slain. "You don't deserve anything, let alone me. The only type of pleasure you deserve is with a bugger."

"Well, in that case, you should join me. We both know how much you'd enjoy their tentacles."

With a chuckle of verbal victory, Wraith gripped his lance and shot towards a sickened girl.


	34. Interment

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 34 - Interment**

"You know, Hayato, you don't have much time left in this world," Lisa said, folding the book and watching him. The boy looked up for a brief second, his face now drenched with sweat.

"According to Lord Delta, you should have shriveled and died within a day after being rejected from that turbo-conversion pod, but it was your desire for revenge that kept you alive," she continued in a smooth tone, running her finger along the spine of the novel. "But even that won't keep you going for much longer; it only bought you some time… and not very much at that."

"It will have bought me enough time," he returned, glaring, "to make sure yours is shorter."

"We'll see about that," Lisa shrugged. "But if you really wish to slay me, you better get your act together quickly. By now, you must have realized your condition is weakening daily. Were you also aware that Tek-System may have been affecting your brain as well?"

Hayato continued to dig, pretending as if to ignore her.

"It warped you and possibly induced you to ice Hiver. But we're remedying that now, aren't we?"

"Why…" he started, pausing as he leaned on his shovel. "Why are you letting me bury her?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Lisa said defensively. "Don't you think the girl deserves a funeral after what she went through? Even as her enemy, I respect her enough to give her at least that."

The orange afternoon sunlight reflected on the boy's face as he contorted his lips in response.

* * *

"Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about it," Wraith chuckled, gazing into her disgusted expression as their weapons locked. "How their sliminess can crawl up your leg and into—"

"You sick pervert!" she returned, scraping her sword to the side and backing away.

"You're right, I am," he whispered, his tone getting angrier. "But only because of your father!"

"My father, my father… that's all you keep blabbering about," she said condescendingly, blocking his strike and lashing out again. "But is he really the reason you're the sad piece of crap you are now?"

"You bitch!" he yelled, swinging down hard. Natasha gasped, realizing she had pushed him a little too far. She barely dodged his attack and was forced to parry his subsequent slash. Wraith growled.

"You think this is funny, don't you? That you can make light of my state and my suffering?"

Natasha grit her teeth as she struggled pushing her sword against his lance. He was very strong.

"You'll regret doing so after I tell you the truth… about how your father ruined my life."

* * *

Plague stood by, fuming behind his mask. It seemed as if Hayato was almost done, but his pace had slowed drastically. The boy took breaks more frequently, his body streaked with dirt and covered with sweat as he stood in the small pit, shoveling out more earth. In the meantime, the human form of Lisa had walked away, only to return with someone walking timidly by her side. It was a clergyman who, hours ago, had been tied to a tree trunk by Beast in order to ensure his presence for this special occasion. The man looked deathly scared, and his hand trembled as he carried a copy of the Bible. He tried to keep his expression in control but looked horrified upon seeing the figure of the lifeless girl about to be interred.

"Are you finished yet?" Lisa called out. "We don't have all day, especially you."

The boy only grunted in response, his muscles aching as he threw out another lump of soil. The pit he had dug was four feet in depth, sufficient to place a casket. Plague watched on, his patience thinning as his hands trembled in anger; he was tempted to snap Yumi in half right then and there. The clergyman stood silently, and Beast looked on eagerly. Within minutes, the boy weakly pushed himself out of the pit.

"It's done… Yumi-chan…" he whispered, locking his eyes on her as he dropped the shovel.

* * *

"It happened during that fated day in Prague – Black September," Wraith grazed, looking into the girl's visor. "I was a Commander in the military at the time. When I learned about the Reactor Bomb they were going to drop, I contacted the people who I thought would be able to stop it – the Space Knights."

Natasha widened her eyes, unable to look away from the angry eyes of her opponent.

"My actions would be considered the highest form of insubordination, but I thought it was well worth it if thousands of lives could be saved. But your father found out and had me arrested," the man continued, his body starting to tremble as he recollected the events. "Oh, he was not forgiving in the least bit. I was a traitor to him, and he had his men treat me as such. I was tortured with electric shocks on a weekly basis. They threw me into a prison cell with no light for months. There was no toilet – I had no choice but to relieve myself on the floor… and breathe in the reeking odor until they cleaned it up the next morning. They made me sick, and nobody came for me… no one came to help me… to save me…"

Natasha opened her mouth with shock and saw the eyes behind Wraith's visor sadden.

"I rotted for years, and no one cared," he said bitterly. "No one gave a damn to free me."

The girl could feel herself trembling – not from fear but rather from anger.

"Then he decided to ship me and a few other inmates to the prisons on Io because we were 'too dangerous,'" he said, his tone grating. "But before we left, I learned that your father sent agents to destroy my family's mansion in order to erase proof of my existence, even though I had turned it into an orphanage during the first war. They threw out the children and burned it down anyway… memories from my past… pictures of my mother, my father, my friends… They wiped out everything, and they murdered anyone that tried to resist… even the old gardener who tried to protect our house, Cristo."

She felt anger well inside her. It shouldn't have surprised her, but how could her father do this?

"All this… because of that man… That is why I hate him… want to kill him… and the military!"

* * *

"Yumi… chan…" the boy choked, kneeling over her face as she lay serenely in the casket, arms crossed over her chest. The fearful clergyman began his elegy, and the young man began to roll tears as he stroked her cheek with his hand. Memories of their time together – their shopping trips, their swims at the beach, and their getting back at David for cutting them off on the ski slopes – faded in and out of his mind as he gazed at her closed eyes. Her face was calm, and her lips gave the slightest hint of a smile.

"Yumi-chan…" he cried, wrapping his arms around her body. "Don't go… don't leave me…"

Beast bowed her head, and Plague fidgeted, wishing to kill the priest so that it would end.

"… Send your holy angel to keep it…Amen …" the man said, sprinkling Holy Water on the deceased girl as well as the grave. He nodded to Beast and Plague, indicating them to close the casket and lower it into the pit. Hayato held tightly onto her body, refusing to let go.

"Don't leave me… please don't…" he pleaded, his eyes bloodshot. "I… love you… Yumi…"

"My son," the priest said, touching his shoulder. The boy shook his head in ardent refusal. Yet, the Tekkamen forms of Beast and Plague grabbed the opposite ends of the casket and carried it towards the pit. Hayato tried to hang on but was knocked off as Beast lightly smacked him with her armored fist. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes widened with shock as a trickle of blood rolled down his cheek.

"Yumi … Don't leave me… all alone…" he whispered as Lisa closed the lid. "YUMI-CHAN!"

With a shrug, Plague released the handle he was holding, allowing his end of the casket to crash into the pit. Beast shook her head disapprovingly and carefully lowered her end. The priest continued to speak, and Hayato watched weakly from his knees, his mouth open and trembling. An irritated Plague bent down to pick up the shovel and easily proceeded to heap the soil back onto the coffin.

"… Amen," the man of the church finished moments later and bowed his head for a silent minute.

"Okay, you've done your job," said Lisa. "Now get out of here before we dig a grave for you too."

The clergyman looked up in horror, his knees weak. With an ashen face, he turned and ran.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Plague. "I've been waiting all day to kill, and I won't wait anymore!"

With a growl, the Tekkaman raised his scythe, only to stop short as Beast shot him a warning look.

"Why do keep getting in my goddamn way!" Plague said in frustration, tossing his weapon aside.

"Yumi-chan… I won't… leave you…" weakly cried out Hayato, and the Radam turned to face him. Trembling, the boy continued to crawl over the grass towards her grave. He soon stopped, lying down over the freshly heaped dirt and spreading his arms across as if to hug it.

* * *

Natasha remained frozen, her eyes locked onto the moist eyes glaring at her from behind a gray visor. She knew he wasn't making it up, and her body trembled in ire. The man had been treated utterly inhumanely as punishment for a noble deed, and she had belittled him without knowing his story. Noal continued to give her a hard look, and he noticed the anger in her eyes as well. A minute of silence passed.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" the young lady whispered. "I didn't know… I had no idea…"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Wraith rasped. "Your father isn't a General. He's a criminal."

Natasha closed her eyes, only to reopen them after several seconds of silence.

"What my father did was horrible, and I can understand why you hate him," she nodded softly. "But it doesn't justify what you're doing now – murdering hundreds of people out of revenge for just him."

"Don't judge me so quickly; you have no idea how it feels to go through what I did," he said, narrowing his eyes and backing away. "You haven't suffered injustice at the hands of your father!"

Natasha twitched as he said that; her eyes locked onto his again and began to scowl.

"That's what you think," she started, seeing his surprised look. "You're not the only one who—"

A shrill screech from several buggers cut through the air. They had finished collecting their energy, and several had already taken off for the sky. Others were just about finished and ready to leave.

Snapping to attention of her mission, Vesna turned and headed straight for the buggers. This was her chance to finish them – while they were in the air and away from the plant. With a roar, she sliced through one, resulting in its massive explosion due to its stored energy. Natasha grunted as she was pushed back, but it didn't stop her from racing towards a second bugger. A figure appeared before her.

"Get out of my way!" Natasha yelled, interlocking weapons with Wraith again. "I won't let—"

"But I will," he returned, knocking her back. "And I am curious to hear what you were going to say, but we'll have to save that for next time. From what it sounds like, he's wronged you too."

Natasha cursed in frustration, seeing the remaining buggers head into the sky and into space.

"I guess you didn't show me how to properly use a tongue," Noal shrugged. "But it's okay for today. I'll let you go since you listened to my story. You may not be so fortunate next time, Natasha."

"You won't do it," she said firmly, and he flinched. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I am Tekkaman Wraith," he answered, backing away several meters. "I've learned that you're in the company of a young lady named Milly. Ask her if she's heard of my true identity, Noal Vereuse."

With those words, Wraith powered the cells on his chest. Natasha backed away and blasted towards the ground, avoiding his Vol-tekker beam. Noal shot into the sky, disappearing into space.

* * *

_Here lies Yumi Francois _

_ Brave Space Knight, Tekkaman Hiver _

_Global Calendar Year 187 – 205 _

_You will be remembered… _

The boy read the headstone, his head turned to his side as he lay on his stomach. Plague continued to look at him with spite, and Beast stepped towards him. Hayato pressed his arms down on the dirt harder.

"I won't be able… to see you… smile again, Yumi… chan," he whispered. "I won't… be able…"

"Get up," softly ordered Lisa, but the boy didn't seem to hear her. "GET UP! And stop crying!"

"Yumi…" he said, weakly turning to face the person calling him. "You… killed… my Yumi…"

"And we've buried her since you didn't. Now get on your feet, and take her death like a man!"

"Yumi…" he started, only to feel Beast's armored hand grab his collar and lift him away. Hayato gasped, looking feebly at the visor of his girlfriend's killer. Beast let go, and he collapsed to the dirt.

"Now is your chance for revenge, Hayato. Use it!" urged Lisa. "Or are you too exhausted? I guess it comes at no surprise, considering you used energy in flying here as well as in digging her grave."

Hayato continued to look at her, slowly becoming aware again of his situation. He began to glare.

"Now you're easy prey – maybe too easy," Beast said, pleased upon witnessing his contorting eyes. "So, I'll give you two options. The first is for you to fight us two-on-one now, but the outcome of that wouldn't be very hard to guess. Your mission to avenge her would surely fail if you choose this."

"You don't truly respect her…" Hayato glowered. "You made me bury her to sap my strength."

"No, I do respect her," she countered. "And that's why I'm offering the alternate option that would allow her love a chance to live. All you'd have to do is generate your crystal… and hand it to me."

Hayato had a look of disbelief – Give it to her? The one who helped take the life of his love?

"Screw you, bitch!" Hayato yelled, generating his aqua crystal with the intention of using it to transform. He yelled the magic words, and Plague growled, eager for a brawl. Beast shook her head. The jewel pulsed in the boy's hand, and an aqua energy shell encased his body. Yet, something was wrong.

"What!" the teenager gasped, seeing the blue energy fade. The light in the crystal dimmed, and he came to the horrible realization that he didn't have enough body energy to even transform. Beast smiled.

"Now you're mine!" Plague roared, hitting the boy. Hayato yelped in pain as he was knocked to the ground, and he screamed as the Radam stepped hard on his injured right forearm. In reflex, his fingers let go of his crystal, which slid out of his hand and onto the grass. Beast bent down and picked it up.

"Aren't you glad I offered you an alternative?" asked Beast. "You'd be dead for sure otherwise."

"Oh God… No…" Hayato cried, struggling to get up. "Give it back… I need it… for Yumi…"

"Yumi is resting now," Beast said, studying his crystal. "She wants you to stop… to be happy…"

"She's gone?" he said, the emotional trauma hitting him. "My Yumi-chan… is really gone…?"

"Knock him out," Beast ordered, and Plague hit the boy's head, sending him unconscious. Yet, he cursed in dissatisfaction – he was craving for a fight in which he could kill the boy with his bare hands. Now, that chance was likely lost forever – Hayato would die off anyway due to his deteriorating health.

"Mission done," Beast relaxed. "Now we'll just drop him back at his base, away from her body."

She scooped the boy up and fired to the sky. Giving the grave one last glare, Plague followed suit.

* * *

"I could only stop one bugger from escaping," Natasha said dejectedly, her head lowered as she stood in front of Milly and Neilus. She had described the way the buggers were draining the plant energy, and Milly thought it to be oddly familiar. Natasha tightened her fist, annoyed at herself.

"No, Natasha, it's okay," Milly placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You did what you could."

"Thanks, Milly," Natasha returned a bashful look after a short pause. "I really mean it."

Milly only returned a small smile.

"Today was different though… I learned about my enemy," Natasha whispered. Milly gave her a curious look, and Natasha began to describe the Tekkaman – how he was imprisoned by the military due to his insubordination during Black September. As Natasha talked, Milly felt the color drain from her face.

"He said his name is Noal," Natasha said. "And that you might know him. Do you, Milly?"

The other woman began to tremble, and Neilus gently held her and lowered her to a chair.

"Oh my god…" Milly whispered, her throat tight. "Oh my god… Noal… Noal… No…"

"During the first Radam war," Neilus spoke. "Noal was a Space Knight… one of the originals."

Natasha dropped her jaw in shock.

* * *

He felt immensely satisfied for telling her the truth. It had taken some burden off his chest, and he had made her understand how much he had to suffer. Wraith smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor of the ship, ready to make his report. Not only did he tell Natasha his story, he even left her unhurt in accordance to his Warlady's orders. In other words, he left no opportunity for Delta to berate him.

The blond man knelt before Her Highness and described the events of his mission.

"I see, we lost one bugger," Delta said, pausing as she saw Noal's eyes twitch. "But I suppose it's no big deal. The rest came through, and our ship will soon be replenished in energy. Good work, Wraith."

Noal felt a thin smile on his lips, and his face bore a more confident expression. Delta paused, waiting for him to leave and go about his business, but the former Space Knight remained knelt.

"My Lady, I am ready," he said slowly, raising his eyes. "To undergo the Blastor transformation."

Delta opened her mouth slightly, her expression bemused. Seconds of silence passed.

"You're ready?" she said derisively. "You're talking as if I requested you to become one!"

"Give me what you denied Raze. Give me the power to face Blade as an equal! Please…"

"You've got to be kidding," she snapped. "You think I'm going to give you that just because you successfully completed one measly mission? Don't get so hotheaded! You haven't earned that power!"

Noal returned a grimaced face, his body trembling from having heard her lash out at him again.

"What will it take?" whispered Wraith. "Finding and killing the aqua Tekkaman? Then I'll do it."

"Sorry, but Lisa is already taking care of him," she said. Noal snapped his head up, stunned.

"What!" he seethed, curling his fingers into a fist. "You left me out of it? Beast left me out?"

* * *

_That night…_

"I can't believe it… Noal…" Milly dug her face in her hands. Neilus wrapped his arm around her and gently rested her head on his shoulders. He rubbed his hand up and down the length of her arm. He knew exactly how dear Noal was to her – she had respected him greatly for his courage and his friendship.

Milly could feel nothing but emptiness. When military personnel took him away during Black September, she had been filled with fear regarding his fate. Despite the Space Knights' insistence, the military wouldn't disclose what they had done to Noal. It was as if they pretended he didn't even exist.

Now, after over six years, she finally learned what happened to him… and that he was the enemy.

"We have to bring him back," Milly choked, surprising Neilus. "_I_ have to bring him back."

"Bring him back? You mean as a human?"

"I've done it once…" she whispered, wiping her tears with resolve. "I can do it again…"

* * *

"Oh, this is an interesting twist," said Delta as she accepted the aqua crystal offered by the knelt Tekkaman Beast. "I didn't think of that alternate option, but he's as good as dead to us now anyway."

Lisa nodded before concluding the story, emphasizing Hayato's behavior just after the burial.

"It seems that my plan was the perfect solution, including your little modification," the Warlady gloated. "While a thirst for revenge kept him alive, it was the sight of her body that maintained his motivation. Without it, he was crawling around like a lost puppy. Had my plan been followed precisely, you would have destroyed him at that moment. But I suppose you're more compassionate than the rest of us, Beast… allowing the poor chap to expire civilly from the after-effects of rejection rather than brutally."

Beast frowned – that wasn't her intention. Hearing this only made Plague grimace as he stood by.

"Excellent job, Lisa!" Her Highness said in a most pleased manner. "This was quite a success."

"No, it was not!" blurted Plague, unable to hold it in. "I've been cheated out of a shot at revenge!"

"Tell me, Plague," Delta said, her tone condescending. "Are you so dim-witted you can't see you've given him something worse than simple death? You and Beast have obviated his opportunity for avenging his love, and he must be in agony because of that. Be glad you had a major part in it, Plague."

"But…" the man protested, not entirely convinced and struggling for an excuse. "It's Beast's fault for not letting me kill him there! If he's obsessed enough to freeze Hiver, who says he won't dig her out?"

"He may, but what good would it do?" Delta returned. "Without a crystal, he can't avenge her anyway. As you can see, Lisa's modification worked out well. Like me, she thinks things through."

Plague frowned, now feeling a bit jealous of his female comrade. He turned to leave—

"But I must warn you of one thing, Lisa," the Warlady lowered her tone. "Some believe that there is a fine line between compassion for the enemy and treachery. For your sake, be sure never to cross it."

* * *

Natasha didn't know what to think – her mind was in conflict. She had developed sympathy for Wraith, and to add to the blow, she found out he was a former Space Knight… a Space Knight who threw away his identity and honor to accept a form through which he could exact his revenge.

'_A little bit like Hayato,'_ she thought, feeling guilty she had told him to quit. '_Where are you?'_

* * *

His messy hair covering his forehead, the man stared at the gate in his blue jacket and loose, black jeans. It had been a while since he'd been there – well over a week. Although night had fallen, the lighting made some of the structural damage very visible. It definitely showed signs of battle.

Taking in a deep breath, he began to walk forward, feeling guilt wash over him for having abandoned the place. He knew that she was inside, and he hoped she had survived the onslaught. He easily guessed that her reaction upon seeing him wouldn't be the most pleasant, given his absence.

As he made his way towards the gate, he saw something lying on the ground – a crumpled body.

'_This is…'_ the man said, bending down and turning the body to look at the face. '_… Hayato?'_

* * *

His arm wrapped around his fiancé's waist, Neilus helped Milly down the corridor and towards the guests' quarters. It was still young in the night, but both of them were exhausted. So much had happened that day – agents from the military had arrived, Hayato rushed off without returning, and Natasha had returned with heavy news. Both of them trudged along the floor.

"Neilus, you know something?" Milly said, feinting a giggle. "I need a long, long vacation."

"Name the place, and I'll spare no cost," Neilus smiled. "Fiji Islands, Tahiti, Alaska… hmm…"

"Cancún?" a voice suggested from behind them. Milly dropped her jaw as she turned around.

"You deserve it, Milly," said the newcomer, closing a door behind him. "Every moment of it."

"D… boy!" she whispered happily, seeing the man step into the light and give her a sincere smile.


	35. Reunion

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 35 - Reunion**

Milly stood with her own strength, facing D-boy right in the eye. Her feeling of euphoria was short lived; her body trembled as she looked into his serene face. What the hell was he so calm about? The base was damaged, he had ditched them all without notice of his whereabouts, and now he was looking as if nothing had happened? Anger shot through her. He was the reason of her worries, her enormous stress.

Neilus stood silently, watching his fiancé refuse to move. Milly continued to glare hard, and her hand had curled into a fist. She studied D-boy's face for several moments – it was as if the worry from his face had lessened from before. He seemed refreshed and revitalized, while she seemed to have aged years.

Milly now had a choice – would she give D-boy a piece of her mind? Or would she let him go? The frustration of that day and the previous week began to fill her mind again. She uncurled her fist and raised her hand. D-boy closed his eyes as she pulled her arm back and swung it forward.

… But she stopped short, her open hand hovering right next to his cheek. Her face turned red.

"Do you have ANY idea what I've been through? What I had to deal with?" she said, her throat tight. "I had to keep this whole place running! Everyone looked to me for answers and solutions! ME!"

D-boy opened his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. Milly continued to tremble.

"And that's because you went into hiding!" the anger coming through her voice. "We didn't know whether you were dead, kidnapped, or ran away! You left us in the dark! You left me… alone… you…"

Tears of frustration spilled down her cheeks, and she raised her hand to wipe them away.

"Milly, I'm truly sorry for that," D-boy said gently. "I promise you I won't do it again."

"D-boy…" she cried, and Neilus came to support her. He gave D-boy a sympathetic look.

"Let me handle things for tonight," D-boy said. "Please, get some sleep… both of you."

Milly nodded weakly before giving the Space Knight Leader a small, relieved smile.

* * *

_The next morning (Day One)..._

"So, you want to save Noal," repeated D-boy, looking at her across the table. Neilus, Milly, and he were seated in a conference room. Compared to yesterday, Milly looked much more at ease; venting the previous night to D-boy had been enormously relieving on top of seeing him in the flesh. In addition, he had told her he found Hayato and put him in the infirmary. Knowing this allowed her to sleep well.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" she said, wondering why D-boy was showing hesitation. During the past hour, she had been filling him in on all the things that have happened since he disappeared. D-boy was quite surprised to hear that Hayato was a Tekkaman and wondered how the boy had gotten his powers. He also realized that the new Tekkaman that Okita had told him about several days prior was indeed Hayato, although he would have to wait until the boy regained consciousness to confirm this personally.

"Yes… but I wonder if it's possible," he responded. "It's not the same as when you saved me."

"What's different?" she said, growing slightly more agitated. "You were possessed, and so is he."

"But I never had a mind parasite. Besides, Noal would never join Radam unless he had one."

"We've got to try. We'll think of something," Milly said firmly. The atmosphere had thickened again, and it was time to change the subject. The young lady described the previous day's incident with the two military agents. Blade assured her he would never hand over his organization.

"The military's been jealous of the Space Knights for ages," he said. "Let's keep them that way."

Milly and Neilus both gave a chuckle at this before sipping from their coffee. Finally, they came to the topic D-boy wanted to talk about. He described what he'd seen yesterday regarding the black-uniformed men who had commanded the buggers and kidnapped the soldiers being kept at the base.

"Neilus, do you know anything about this?" D-boy asked. "A secret project? Covert operation?"

"No… nothing," the man frowned, scratching his head. "Never heard of anything like it."

* * *

General Duque of the European Region Military sat at his desk, flipping through some files and other memos. Readjusting his spectacles, he turned to his computer to finish his letter to the man who could help – the former President of the Global Government before it had been broken into seven Regions.

_"Dear President Aybud, I am grateful for your leadership during the first Radam War and the years following that. I do hope you are safe and sound despite the latest Radam invasion and attacks by the Primary Bodies, and I pray that this letter reaches you. Over the past few weeks, I have become aware of suspicious activity concerning leadership from other Regions. It seems as if somebody is thwarting us from maximally using our defense systems against Radam. I would like to meet with you in person to discuss this further. Please get in touch with me immediately. Yours, Henri Duque."_

* * *

Kneeling amongst the ruins, Noal sifted through the debris on the ground. He was in the middle of what used to be his home, and the only thing left standing was the brick wall next to the chimney. It had been several years since it had been burned down, allowing the remains to suffer the whims of Mother Nature's snow, winds, and rains. Several trinkets survived, but all items of importance were gone.

Closing his eyes, the blond man tightened his fist, allowing the dirtied ash to pour from his hand.

* * *

"I've found quite a bit, actually," said Neilus, leading D-boy to a room with various computers. During their discussion earlier, Milly had mentioned that the real name of Beast, who seduced Hayato into flying off, was Lisa Carlo. D-boy thought it sounded familiar, and Neilus had offered to check it out.

"You're right, she's related to Dr. Carlo," said Neilus, pointing to the screen. "Dr. Carlo had left Earth and his family behind before the first war in order to manage the colonies on Io and study plant life there. During the invasion, Carlo led a convoy of supply ships to Earth."

"Yes," D-boy interrupted, straightening his shoulders. "But he used his own ship as a decoy to lure the buggers to himself and away from the other ships. In other words, he sacrificed himself for Earth."

Neilus paused, looking curiously at the man before turning around to read the screen.

"Soon after the first war ended, his wife and thirteen year old daughter Lisa left for the Io colonies, ready to continue his work," said Neilus, his voice raising a notch. "Up to this point, I still didn't know whether Beast was really his daughter, but with more searching, I may have found our smoking gun."

"Which is?" piped up Milly, who had been quietly sitting in a chair several feet away.

"When I was skimming the passenger list of the ship Lisa and her mother used to travel to Io, I came across another name – Seline Koryzis. Seline's official government file indicates she also moved to Io soon after the first war. We know that both Beast and Tyara acquired their transformation abilities from Delta, and Seline had even told us earlier that Delta had used humans from Io to create her squad. Considering there is no record of another Lisa Carlo traveling to Io, I'm sure that Beast is indeed the daughter of Dr. Carlo!" Neilus said, anxiousness in his voice. "But there's more to this… about Seline."

Milly, who had always given Seline's loyalty the benefit of the doubt, listened with interest.

"Her official government file shows her being an only child. Yet, in the passenger list to Io, Seline is only twelve, much too young to travel by herself," Neilus continued. "But there is another name on this list – Kyros Koryzis, age nineteen. According to his file, he served for the Allied Military."

"Her older brother?" asked Milly.

"Quite likely, but we don't know if he perished on Io or what," Neilus said. "But she would."

* * *

"Our Noal is very late," said Delta disapprovingly, looking at her watch. Wearing a long, black skirt with a gray sweater, the Warlady leaned back on the waiting bench. She had let her hair down to her shoulders and sported soft red lipstick. Her son stood up, and she adjusted his tie. Galvin Turen, the human form of Plague, returned from the restroom and joined Lisa and Eizan, better known as Bane.

"Ms. Random, party of six?" the maitre de said, nodding at her. "Your table is available."

"It's Radam," she answered. "You know, like the aliens that are invading and conquering Earth."

"Um, right. Come this way," he said, leading them towards the back of the restaurant, the finest in a town that was far removed from the attacks. Okita looked around – all the other diners were well dressed. The china was the finest, and the utensils resembled glistening silver. Lisa was impressed, Eizan admired some of the ladies, and Galvin rolled his eyes. Soon, they were seated at a private corner.

A waiter arrived and handed them menus before placing fine bread on the table.

"Well, shall we start off with any appetizers?" he said, opening his pad. "Any drinks?"

All eyes turned to Delta, who surveyed her menu and ordered Bruschetta and shrimp cocktail. The waiter soon took the others' selections, including various soups and salads, and left. While wine was ordered for all the adults, Delta ordered sparkling grape juice for her son because he was underage.

"This place is really nice," Lisa said, her eyebrows raised. Exquisite chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and a small orchestra played softly in the adjacent corner. Delta smiled at seeing such opulence.

"This is some of our finest," said the waiter, returning and pouring them wine before turning to the only child in the group. "But if you ask me, young master, I find the sparkling grape juice to be tastier."

Delta gave a soft laugh before telling him it would take them more time to order entrees.

"You may know why I invited you here tonight for dinner," said Delta after the man was out of hearing range. "You all have worked very hard for me, and you've had many successes – our repeated attacks on the Space Knights, our conquering of many bases, and the removal of the pest Hayato."

"This is my show of thanks for your achievements so far," she said, raising her glass. "Cheers."

* * *

With a disapproving look, Milly marched after Neilus into the small room he used as his "office."

"I still don't see why you're suspicious of Seline," said Milly. "So what if she hasn't mentioned her brother? Maybe it's private to her. Besides, she's helped us so much! She's kept the base protected."

"Protected, huh?" Neilus shrugged. "You're too trusting, and so was Honda for letting her in."

"No way… Radam tried to kill her before she was brought here. She can't be siding with them!"

"Or… Radam could have made it look like they were trying to kill her," he said, sitting down. "And that would make us think she's against them and trustworthy. I mean, think about this – don't you think it's rather convenient she was attacked by Radam right where Dead was?"

"Oh come on, now you're stretching it," she protested, placing her hand on her hip.

"I don't think so," he fired back, then softening his tone. "Look, just be careful around her, ok?"

* * *

Natasha lowered her head, closing her eyes as she almost dozed off. She snapped her head to attention, but the feeling of sleepiness was contagious – Corpse-Robber was sitting next to her but out cold. Natasha was in a seat by Hayato's bedside. True, he had said some harsh words to her the day prior, but he was still her friend; they had to stick together. She was quite relieved knowing he wasn't injured.

"Hopefully he'll wake up within a few hours," said a voice, startling her. "He just needs rest."

"D-san!" Natasha whispered, her jaw dropping upon seeing him in the doorway.

* * *

Landing near the edge of the forest, Wraith de-transformed into his human self and walked towards the clearing. The afternoon sun shone strongly onto the wheat fields, giving an illusion of a sheet of gold that spread the land. Noal found the dirt pathway he used to travel and began to follow it.

Within a few minutes, he approached a patch containing growing tomato plants. The vines had begun to climb their trellises, and raw, green tomatoes hung from their stems. Some distance away was a young man, lifting a hoe and bringing it to the dirt. Next to him was a young girl being quite bothersome.

"Rick, tell me about that girl who came by," the eleven year old said. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"For a girl with such a sharp memory, you should be able to figure that out yourself. Stop bugging me, and let me get to work!" the youth muttered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He raised his hoe but subsequently noticed someone approaching out of the corner of his eye – a blonde man with unkempt hair.

Noal stopped in front of them, turning his eyes away from the brown-haired young man and towards the girl. She had rich, wavy blond hair that reached to her waist and gentle sea green eyes.

"You probably don't remember me, Leizel," he said to her. "You were too young back then."

"I can't believe it," whispered Rick, dropping the hoe. "You're actually back… Noal…"

"I'm sorry it took so long. Please take me to your sister."

* * *

"You want to start a training program with me?" asked Natasha, confused, standing in the hallway.

"Right now, you're weaker than Delta's Combatant Tekkamen, and I don't want to lose any more Space Knights to them," said D-boy. "We'll train together for the next few days to improve your skills and increase your maneuverability. That way, you'll be ready for combat when the time comes."

* * *

The five humans enjoyed their finely made dinners. Delta laughed as Bane told lawyer jokes, and Okita grossed everyone out by telling dirty jokes. The only one who didn't seem to be having a good time was Plague, sullen due to the whole Hayato incident. Yet, even he tried to push it to the back of his mind. As they ate, the conversation jumped to other topics, from World History to politics to personal stories.

"Lisa, why don't you tell us more about yourself," suggested Delta, taking a sip of her wine. The younger woman started off by describing her younger years and then moving on to her father.

"So my mother and I moved to Io to continue his work. She also worked on plants," Lisa explained. "But after father died, the military sent other men to manage the colonies. The male scientists used to look down on my mother since she was a woman – they said she couldn't compare to her husband."

"Even after all these years, sexism exists," Delta sighed. "Aren't you glad your leader is female?"

"I grew to resent the military men for their mistreatment of my mother. And when I learned that my father was not recognized for his sacrifice, I began to hate them," she said. "One day, my mother fell ill, and she passed away. The military took her unpublished results and presented them as their own."

"The military leaders are all bastards," grumbled Plague. "They'll screw you for their benefit."

"I tried to gather evidence to prove they stole her work, and they didn't like that," she lowered her eyes. "So they decided to loot and destroy my home when I was away. Of course, it was blamed on a 'thief' the military police could 'never catch.' I complained but started receiving frequent death threats."

"So you ceased and desisted," Delta shook her head. "And what did you do until I found you?"

"I just kept my mouth shut and continued to work," Lisa sighed. "But I was so damn bitter."

Several moments of silence passed. Lisa shook off her bad mood and tasted more of her wine.

"My Lady, if I may ask," Lisa said. "Could you tell us about yourself? We know almost nothing."

* * *

Lela (Rachel) began to tremble as she stared at the man in front of her. It couldn't be real, could it? The man who had been taken from her over six years ago? She stepped forward, reaching out to touch his arm. Leizel looked puzzled, and Rick bore a beaming expression. Lela gasped as she felt his skin.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," she whispered, her throat tight. "I… missed you so much…"

"Lela," he said, looking at her matured face. Any signs of youth that had been there a decade prior had faded. She was now a mother who had to take care of her younger brother and daughter.

"Noal…" she said, her voice radiating with happiness as she collapsed into his arms. "Noal…"

"Come, Leizel, we've got work to do," whispered Rick, nudging her, but she refused to budge.

"What's going on with mum and that man?" she protested, but Rick quickly ushered her away.

"I knew… I always knew you'd come back. I just didn't know when," cried Lela, her body shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. "I waited so long… But you're back… I'm so happy… so happy…"

"I… I've missed you too," Noal said gently, holding her close. "I've thought a lot about you."

* * *

"About me?" Delta repeated, wiping her lips with a napkin. "Well… I grew up in Japan. Our family was poor, but we were happy. My parents worked very hard to support my adopted sister and me. She was about a year older than me and left for the Academy when I was thirteen. A few years later, Radam attacked Earth for the first time. Our home was destroyed, and my parents were killed. I survived."

Pondering her history, Delta leaned back in her seat and relaxed. She calmly sipped her wine.

"I… I see," said Lisa, realizing Delta wasn't intending to reveal more. "Well, what about Blade?"

"Ah, you want the juicy part, don't you?" she smiled. "But that's a more private matter, Beast."

Lisa pursed her lips in disappointment. Meanwhile, Okita scowled at the wealthy crowed around.

"Surveying our environment, my child?" Delta noticed, pleased. "All these self-centered, oblivious vermin… savoring their caviar while the world is under attack and soldiers are dying for them."

"Is that why you chose this restaurant? For us to see these rich bastards?" asked Plague.

"Partly," she responded. "While you certainly do deserve this fine dining for your achievements, I also wanted to show you what we needed to clean out when we establish our new world."

* * *

Noal sat quietly at the dining table as Lela rushed to prepare some food and tea. He raised his eyes, watching her work with a fresh, excited energy. It seemed that his presence had lifted several years from her, and she smiled as she placed the food and drink in front of him. She caressed his cheek.

"Leizel's grown to be a pretty young lady," said Noal. "She has her father's hair… and his eyes."

Lela lowered her eyes for a second, only to bring them back up again and give him a smile.

"She was Balzac's greatest gift to me, but you cared for her as if she was your own daughter."

Noal couldn't help but break out a small smile himself. After the first Radam war had ended, a pregnant Lela and her little brother Rick returned to their family farm. Lela soon gave birth to her daughter Leizel and waited for her love, Balzac, to return. The weeks passed, but he never came.

One night, Noal showed at her doorstep, a cane in his hand. He said he had bad news for her, but she already had an idea of what it was. She spent the rest of that night in tears, but part of her was truly happy that her love had been so courageous. Balzac's heart was in defeating the enemy; it was why she allowed him to leave the farm. Lela was happy for him because he was able to fulfill his dream.

Out of friendship to Balzac, Noal offered to help out Rick with the farm while Lela took care of her newborn daughter. He continued to provide her comfort and support, and the two grew closer as the weeks passed. Rick noticed the love growing between his sister and the Space Knight. He was happy that his grieving sister had found another source of happiness in her life, and he supported Noal all the way.

For a while, Noal's mind was in conflict. Was he betraying Balzac? Yet, his mind had become clearer as he realized that Balzac would want Lela to be happy and have someone in her life. For Noal, Lela was simply charming with her simplicity and honesty, but he knew he couldn't stay forever either.

The day came when Noal had to return to duty as an officer in the military. He would visit her when he was off-duty, and it always pained her to see him go back. The last time she had seen him was a month before Black September, when the Primary Body revolt had already begun in Prague. She said it was too dangerous, but he said he had to go. The last thing he had said was: "If something happens to me, I will always love you." After Black September, she waited to hear from him as she did with Balzac, but he too never came. That time, it was Milly who had come to her doorstep to deliver the news.

Snapping to attention in the present, Lela smiled at her returned lover as he began to eat.

"Milly told me you'd been arrested and taken away," Lela said. "That the military wouldn't tell them where they took you. I was so scared; so was Rick. But we always believed you were still alive."

"Yes, I was alive… but barely," he said sadly, looking into her eyes. "Lela, I know this will break your heart again, but I must tell you the truth. I've changed from the man you knew all those years ago."

"You…" she said, her smile slowly fading. "But that should be normal, right? It's been six—"

"I've become Radam," he said, causing her to gasp and stare into his red irises. He began to explain what had happened – Black September, his imprisonment, his shipment to Io, Delta finding him and breaking him out of prison, his conversion to a Tekkaman, and finally, his purpose. Tears began to run down the lady's cheeks as he told his story, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him from behind.

"No, Noal… I refuse to believe it…" she cried. "You're human, Noal… You're human…"

"I'm a monster," he said in a low tone, "whose hands are stained with the blood of thousands."

* * *

"So far, I've ordered you to attack the medium-sized bases, but given this break we've allowed the Primary Body soldiers, it's time to step up the assaults," said Delta, sipping the soup on her spoon. "Your new assignment is to commence attacking Military Headquarters of each of the seven Regions."

Lisa, Galvin, Eizan, and Okita looked at her suddenly, surprised she brought it up during dinner.

"Beast, Plague, and Bane, divide up North and South America, Australia, Africa, and West Asia amongst yourselves. And tell Wraith to take on Europe first, then East Asia," Delta continued. "Okita, as before, I will need you to perform any necessary assassinations on top of your other duties."

"I… understand," he said, lowering his eyes. Lisa looked unsure but soon straightened herself.

"These attacks will commence in six days time. Until then, gather your energies."

* * *

Natasha realized that with D-boy back, everything had changed. They would no longer be directionless, and she would no longer be alone in her fight with Radam. She felt enthused, for she would be able to fight alongside D-boy and protect the world that needed it. There was much she wanted to tell the man as they walked down the corridor towards the gymnasium, and she debated what to report first.

She began with Wraith and was surprised to hear D-boy say that he already knew about his identity. Natasha paused for a few seconds before describing Noal's suffering and his twisted purpose; D-boy listened carefully and even slowed his pace to let her finish. While Noal's story deeply saddened him, he made sure to keep a stoic face in front of her. They turned a corner, and Natasha began talking about Hayato – how he chose to reject the Space Knights and place all of his anger on Blade. D-boy didn't respond much to this, but he did say that he fully understood Hayato's plight and would help the boy.

They finally reached the underground gymnasium, and the doors slid open. Natasha marveled again at the cavernous room, several acres in size. The armored ceiling rose fifty feet, and weight training equipment lined the perimeter. The rest of the floor was empty, perfect for hand-to-hand combat training for a Tekkaman. As Natasha stepped inside, she saw the form of a young lady standing at the center.

"Seline is going to be training with us as well," said D-boy, a curious smile on his face.

* * *

Upon finishing, the party of five got up and headed for the exit. The maitre de came up to them.

"Excuse me, madam," he said, raising a piece of paper. "But I believe you've forgotten to pay."

"Ah, the bill," Delta said casually, turning towards Plague. "Galvin, can you do the honors?"

"Gladly," he muttered, his frustration reaching a breaking point. Not only was he robbed the opportunity to erase Hayato, he had to listen through a bunch of stupid stories he could care less about. Shoving his hand into his pocket, Galvin marched up to a table at which a rich gentleman was seated.

Without missing a beat, Plague pulled out his crystal and drove its sharp edge into the man's neck. Everyone at the table jumped up and screamed, but Plague casually relieved the gentleman of his wallet before pushing the bleeding soul off the chair and onto the floor. Delta raised her eyebrow, and Lisa watched in disapproval. Galvin pulled money from the wallet and offered it to the horrified maitre de.

"I think this should be enough to also cover tax and tip," Plague cleared his throat in satisfaction.

"My husband! Oh my god, my husband!" the injured man's wife screamed, kneeling next to him.

"Get him!" yelled the restaurant manager as security guards circled the Radam crew. Snorting, Okita pulled out a small dodecahedron-shaped device and activated it. The people around watched in awe as a small black sphere appeared next to him and expanded to a diameter of four feet. Crackles of blue electricity slithered around its surface, and the security staff backed away a few steps.

"My son has just spared your lives," announced Delta. "In return, remember what I have to say. To the workers serving this place – don't let rich bastards run your lives. To the rich bastards in here – enjoy your caviar and your luxury… for these will be your last moments to do so until the new era begins."

Giving the people a good-bye wave, Delta stepped into the sphere and disappeared. The security personnel looked bewildered, and Beast climbed in as well. Plague shook off the blood dripping from his crystal before backing into the dark ball. All eyes turned towards the boy, standing calmly.

"Use your wealth to help others. Don't hoard it to yourself," he said. "And don't get greedy."

With those words, Okita disappeared into the sphere, which collapsed into itself and vanished.

* * *

Vesna and Tyara interlocked their weapons before trying to push the other away. D-boy folded his arms, analyzing the two young ladies' movements. He knew that Tyara would be the perfect opponent for Natasha since she was a Combatant class Tekkaman, despite the fact that she had lesser fighting experience. Seline circled around and shot towards Vesna, who evaded and kicked her in the side.

During the session, Seline stole several glances at a calmly standing D-boy and wondered what he was thinking. This was the first time she had seen him since the assault on the Command Center, and she expected him to look tense. Since he had now come back, she would have to start planning her move…

A swing from Natasha's sword cut into her thoughts; Seline jerked to her senses and parried.

* * *

Night had fallen, yet the man's eyes lay open. His arm was wrapped around Lela, who snuggled next to him and had rested her head on his shoulder. It seemed as if she couldn't fall asleep either; her eyes stared up at his face, and her hand gently caressed his chest. She treasured his warmth, his presence. To her, he wasn't a demon or a beast. He was still Noal, the man she had fallen in love with.

"Stay with me, Noal," she said softly. "Don't go… I need you…"

* * *

Natasha wiped her face with a towel as she walked quickly down the corridor with Seline and D-boy. Their training session had been cut short when they received a message that Hayato had awakened.

Seline draped her towel on her shoulder and locked her eyes on the back of D-boy's head.

'_Exactly the same as he described it,'_ she narrowed her eyes. '_You bastard…'_

* * *

The boy reached slightly past his left chest region, praying that it would appear – again, no result. His heart beating hard, Hayato raised his trembling hand once more in an attempt to summon his crystal. Corpse-Robber stood next to him, dumbfounded and trying to calm his friend down, but it was to no avail.

"No…" Hayato whispered, his hand remaining empty. "No… I lost it… I failed… NO!"

With a surge of anger, the boy turned his crazed eyes towards Corpse-Robber and forcefully pushed him away. He began to remember what had happened, and he put his head in his hands, crying on his infirmary bed. True, he was going to bury Yumi anyway, but the key factor was that he needed to do it alone. The Radam Tekkamen had been present when he was vulnerable, and they took advantage of it.

"Yumi-chan… Yumi-chan…" his voice cracked, growing more shrill. "I failed… I FAILED!"

At that moment, Natasha and Milly burst into the room, seeing the hysterical patient. They tried to calm him down, but he continued to cry and scold himself. Natasha reached out to grab his arm, but he swung it at her. She narrowly missed it but caught his wrist in her grip.

"Hayato, answer me," she said in a gentle yet firm tone. "What happened?"

"I… lost it…" he said, his bloodshot eyes twitching as he stared at his hand. "I lost my crystal…"

* * *

D-boy waited patiently outside the infirmary room and saw a frustrated Natasha step out. Given what the girl had told him earlier, he had chosen to stay out of Hayato's sights for the time being. It was a good decision, for the boy probably would have jumped at his throat on top of his hysterics.

"It's as if he's in his own little world," the girl muttered. "He refuses to say how he lost it."

"This isn't good," D-boy frowned, turning towards a nurse standing nearby. "Sedate him."

* * *

Okita de-transformed after landing near the patch of wheat fields and walked up the path towards the solitary house in the vast area. His mother, now back on her flagship, had instructed him to track down Wraith and deliver the necessary instructions. Little did he imagine his target would be so easy to find; perhaps the signal came clearly because of the lack of obstruction offered by the vast farm fields.

'_What is he doing in the middle of nowhere?'_ he thought, hearing a noise from his belly. His stomach still contained portions of the meal he savored at the restaurant, although the flight here did burn some energy. The dodecahedron device he had used back there rested in his pocket. It was running low in power, and he made a mental note to recharge it once he returned to the ship. He didn't think they would have to use it at the restaurant, but it saved them from having to transform immediately after their feast.

By this time, night had fallen. The glow from the moon provided some light in addition to the dim lamp hanging from the wall of the worn house. The boy continued to trudge up the path but heard a sound.

Soft footsteps came from his right, and he spotted a girl appear out from the side of the house. She looked as if she was sneaking, but she wasn't doing a good job. Okita figured she was about his size. The girl, sensing someone around, immediately turned and saw the boy. She looked at him in horror.

"Don't tell my mummy about me, please… I just wanted to pet the horses in the barn…"

Okita gave her a funny look, and the shock from her face slowly faded into a look of irritation.

"Wait a sec," she said, frowning. "So you're the one who's been stealing our chicken eggs!"

"What?" he said as she stepped into the light. She had long, wavy blond hair and seemed his age.

"Don't play dumb. You're not gonna get away with your mischief this time," her voice raised.

The boy stood dumbfounded. The fact that she was attractive didn't help speed his thought, either.

"I ought to teach you a lesson!" she said, picking up the broom lying against the side of the house.

"W… what are you going to do?" he stammered, backing away. She stepped menacingly closer.

The front door flew open suddenly and banged against the paneling on the house.

"Leizel, what are you doing sneaking out this late… again!" scolded Lela, standing irritated in her nightgown and absorbing the scene in front of her. "And who… are you, young man?"

"He's the one stealing our chicken eggs!" accused Leizel, raising the broom to smack him.

"Stop, young lady!" Lela ordered, and the girl froze. "Boy, you don't look local. Who are you?"

"Sorry to bother you so late at night. My name is Okita, and I'm looking for someone," he said, clearing his throat. "Have you seen a blond man with blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye?"

Leizel lowered her broom but eyed the boy suspiciously. Lela examined the youth's face.

"Why would a young boy like you be looking for such a man at this hour?" the mother posed.

"Because I am Radam," he said, earning a gasp from Lela. "And I need to tell him some— "

"There is nobody here that fits that description," the mother said sharply. "Please leave us."

"I just need to tell him something important. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll leave after that."

"He's not one of you," Lela's voice trembled as she pulled Leizel into the house. "He's human!"

With that, the mother slammed the door behind her. Okita shook his head and paused for a moment. Why was Noal with these people? Shrugging, the boy turned around and began to walk away from the house. Of course, he could force his way in, but the girl Leizel probably wouldn't appreciate that. Maybe he could just wait until tomorrow to deliver the message – that way, he'd get to see her again.

'_Yep, I think I'll do that,'_ he thought, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. The boy turned and began to walk towards the barn, intending to spend the night in there. Yet, before he reached the barn doors, he heard a soft scuffling sound. He wondered what it was and crouched silently next to the wall. Within minutes, three teenagers emerged from a patch of wheat and began to sneak towards the henhouse.

'_Of course, the egg thieves!'_ he thought, eyeing them carefully. '_But they won't be for long.'_

A thin smile spread across his face as a yellow crystal materialized in his palm.

* * *

Seline stood in the doorway, her eyes widened. The young man she had been visiting on a daily basis was not present. It didn't seem as if he attempted escape; his bed was neatly made. Where was he?

"The patient Dead End has been moved to another location," a nurse stated, approaching her.

"Well, where did you take him? I need to see him," Seline said, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry, but we can't disclose that information to anyone," the nurse answered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

D-boy entered the commanding room and saw Milly working hard even though it was midnight.

"It's okay, Milly," he said. "You've done so much already. I'll manage things from now on."

"Well, I've been thinking about that, D-boy… and I decided I'd like to help keep this place running for the duration of the war," she smiled reassuringly. "I think I've gotten used to the position."

"Milly…" whispered Takaya, impressed by her tenacity. "Thank you…"

* * *

The final stages of the invasion were being put into place. It would only be days before her servants began attacking and demolishing the Military Headquarters for each of the seven Regions. Plague had already set out to Australia to prepare the Primary Bodies for their final assault. Beast had left for Africa, and Bane for North America. Wraith's first target was Europe; it would be interesting to see what he had in mind for East Asia. Perhaps by then, he would be faced with the foe he wished to face.

"So Blade, our son said you've left your house. Are you back at the Space Knight Command Center?" Delta asked herself, tracing her hand along his cheek in the photograph. "If so, it should have been reported to me by Seline. That sly girl thinks she can play games by hiding it from me, doesn't she?"

"That's okay, I'll let her have her fun for the time being. But we all know that I'll be the real one to decide your fate. Isn't that right, Takaya?" she smiled, placing the picture down. She slowly lifted from her bed and breezed through the doorway, gracing the hallway with her presence. The lavender vines hanging from the ceiling pulsed with a soft pink glow as she passed by, and any small critters that were prowling the corridor scurried away upon witnessing her boring eyes.

Turning a corner, the lady reached a door that seemed to blend into the green, organic wall. She placed her palm on its surface, and the obstruction slowly slid away. She stepped inside the dark room, softly lit with the pink light from the ceiling. The door closed behind her, and she was alone.

Not quite. Delta stepped towards the center of this room, her secret laboratory, and gazed upon the bulbous mass resting on the floor. She bent down and peered inside the pod, clearly making out the shape of an infant. Was the baby sleeping? Or was it in a dazed state? The lady smiled as she stared at the child, placing her palm on the surface of the pod. Was the pod ready to give her information?

Not yet. It still needed more time to analyze its occupant. Delta's face twitched, only to return to its normal expression. She stood upright and walked slowly around the circumference of the sphere. Her eyes now set on another pod, suspended at the back of the room. Its vines stretched to the ceiling and the walls, providing it the support it needed as it hung. It was much larger in size, and for good reason.

With a look of curiosity, Delta stepped towards this pod and looked inside. The figure within remained in a fetal position, its arms wrapped around its knees as its long hair gently bobbled in the jelly. Delta smiled before bringing her lips closer, almost touching the fleshy surface of the pod.

"We're about to learn why your son has such powers… Isn't that exciting, Aki-oneechan (sister)?"

The closed eyelids of the woman inside gave a small twitch.


	36. Choice

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 36 - Choice**

_The next morning (Day Two)…_

Refreshed from a night's sleep, D-boy headed for the training room to continue the program he had started for the two young ladies. He was indeed curious to witness Seline's mood; how was she feeling now that Dead End had been moved to a hidden location? What would Natasha think about it?

"Good to see you both here bright and early," said the man, entering the gymnasium.

Seline returned a plastic look.

* * *

"What in the Lord's name…" Lela trailed off as she stood on her porch. The sight that greeted her was most unusual for a Saturday morning. Three boys lay on the ground several feet away, their mouths taped shut and their bodies tied with glistening rope. They uttered not a sound, for they were in slumber.

"What, mummy… oh my," Leizel said, her jaw dropping as she poked her head out the door.

"I guess they won't be stealing eggs anymore," Okita piped up, walking in from the side. He rubbed his hands together to signify a job well done and stretched his tired arms in the face of cool sunlight.

"You… did this for us?" Leizel said bemusedly. The boy felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Yeah, they put up a real hard fight, but I guess I got lucky in the end," he exaggerated.

"You're weird," the girl rubbed her nose. "And you're super weird if you stayed here all night."

"W… well I couldn't leave until I delivered the message to Noal. Can I see him now at least?"

Lela gave him a hard look, and she wondered how the boy could be acting so… non-Radam-like.

"He's still asleep," Lela finally answered. "But you can, um, come inside. You must be hungry."

Leizel glanced at her mother in surprise, and Lela retreated inside the house. The lady figured that had the boy been hostile, he would have forced his way into the house during the night. Yet, he chose to sleep outside even though the air was cool. Her sense of hospitality told her that offering him breakfast was the least she could do in return for his catching the egg thieves. Scratching his head, Okita followed.

"There's a washroom down the hallway for you to freshen up," Lela said. "Do you like omelets?"

* * *

D-boy was pleased with what he saw. Natasha had shown improvement already; she was beginning to match the speed inherent to a Combatant Tekkaman. Her battle experience was clearly bearing fruit, and with more daily exercise, she would be able to match a Combatant in strength. D-boy wondered why he never had his Space Knight Tekkamen train with Aki, who was also a Combatant Class-Type. They would have fared much better in battle, and Yumi wouldn't have—

Takaya quickly pushed aside that episode and absorbed his mind in the ladies' combat.

* * *

Rick eyed their guest suspiciously from across the table. Leizel sat diagonally opposite from the boy, watching as he hungrily shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. Okita raised his eyes and stole a glance at her; it was the first time he noticed her sea green eyes. He quickly looked down at his omelet and picked up his fork and knife. Lela continued to stand by the stove and prepare her fluffy scrambled eggs.

"So, how do you know Noal? Are you a fellow Space Knight?" Lela's brother, Rick, asked.

"No. We're Radam, and I need to tell him about our attack plan."

Rick almost choked on his food. This was vastly different from the time the Space Knights had come for dinner during the first war. He had asked them a similar question about Balzac, who had been staying with them at the time. It took him several moments to deal with this sudden shock.

"But don't worry. You're farmers, so we won't hurt you," Okita swallowed a bite. "I promise."

Several seconds of awkward silence passed. Rick stared at his food, his mind troubled.

"So, Leizel, how's, um, school going?" Okita mustered the courage to speak.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Lisa Carlo continued to oversee her Primary Body soldiers make preparations. Some were hiding in the rocky, hilly regions of South Africa, and others were enjoying their occupation of a military base they had conquered. Their numbers had certainly thinned since the beginning of the war, but they still retained their faith in Delta. They believed that she was directing them towards a cause and that she made them feel wanted, unlike the humans who had been treating them like scum for the entirety of their lives.

Yet, Beast knew that Delta was merely using them as pawns. Day by day, she felt guiltier for it, but she could only leave it at that. Delta had already issued her a warning; if she crossed the line, she would be in deep trouble. Letting out a sigh, Lisa stood up and spouted more commands to her following.

* * *

"They shut down all schools ever since those horrid buggers destroyed one fifty kilometers from here," Lela said grimly. "Over a dozen young souls were… Anyway, I can't stand those filthy creatures."

"They attacked children, did they?" Okita said, his expression growing dark. "Well, I assure you in our new world, that mistake will never be repeated. Children will always be protected from harm."

Lela gave him a curious look before returning focus to her stove. The scrambled eggs were ready.

"They will be well fed and never go hungry. It'll be a better world, not like this one in which fat capitalistic pigs hoard all the wealth and food for themselves while others have to beg for it on the streets."

Leizel's mouth hung open, the morsel on her fork hovering in front of it. Her uncle frowned.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rick said acidly. "Let's save the children and murder everyone else."

"Rick, stop it," his sister said firmly. "Let's talk about something more… pleasant, shall we?"

* * *

Plague had no sympathy for the Primary Bodies. They were considered vermin back when he served in the military, and they were no better now. He didn't care if they were alive or dead; in fact, he had slaughtered a handful himself just to reduce his frustration from not being able to kill Hayato. Yet, it was only a temporary solution, for his irritation would grow again over the next few days. Maybe by that time, he would actually take it out on individuals who weren't on his side – the military soldiers.

"Move it!" he ordered, watching them scurry to gather provisions. '_Too bad I don't have a whip.'_

* * *

Silence continued to follow as the three sitting down continued their meal. Rick ate very little, his appetite quite diminished. Okita was almost done with the food on his plate. He was thinking of something to say when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A blond man appeared in the kitchen.

"Okita?" Noal boomed, straightening his body. "What in the blazing hell are you doing here?"

"Please calm down, dear. Have some breakfast," Lela said nervously, wiping her apron.

"You were absent at dinner yesterday, so I've come to deliver a message from Her Majesty," the boy explained, his expression growing more serious. He looked around, debating whether to speak in front of all of these people. He decided against it and led Noal down the end of the hallway into another room.

At this point, Leizel had gotten rather curious as to what this message was. She quietly got up from the table, earning alarmed looks from her mother and uncle. She promised them she'd be okay and tiptoed towards a room adjacent to the kitchen. Cupping her hand around her ear, she crouched near a vent.

_"In five days time, we are to begin assaulting the Military Headquarters of each of the Seven Regions,"_ Okita's voice softly echoed through. _"Beast is taking Africa, Plague Australia, and Bane North America. Your mission is to gather the Primary Body army and attack the headquarters here in Europe. Your troops have received plenty of rest by now. They should have enough energy for this final attack." _

_ "Five days, huh?"_ Noal sounded annoyed. _"What about Blade and the Space Knights?"_

_"They've been pretty quiet, and we haven't heard any reports about Blade returning."_

By this time, Leizel's eyes had grown wide. The conversation soon ended, and the girl leapt to her feet. She raced back to the table and plopped herself down, trying to maintain a normal expression but quickly realizing that her plate was still quite full. Grabbing her fork, she began stuffing food in her mouth for fear that Okita would notice she hadn't eaten since he got up. It wasn't long before the two returned.

"Well, now that my task is done here, I should get going," Okita said. "If I stay too long, my friends will look for me and then trace me to you. Miss Lela, thank you for breakfast. It was delicious."

The lady gave him a slight nod, and Leizel rose to her feet in order to show him out. Okita laughed nervously and gave her a fleeting glance as she opened the front door. The girl kept her eyes on him, trying to maintain a pleasant expression so that he wouldn't suspect her the least bit.

'_She's staring at me,'_ the boy thought, warmth rushing to his face. '_Yes, she's staring at me!'_

"I guess this is it, huh?" Okita said, peering out the door. "It… it was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Come by anytime," she responded hastily without realizing what she was saying.

"S… sure! Well, good-bye," he smiled before jubilantly racing off the porch. The captured boys tied together were now awake, and their eyes widened with terror upon seeing him approach. Okita leapt over the trio and ran into the wheat fields, obscuring himself in their height and holding his yellow crystal.

'_Oh my god, what did I just do? I gave him a free pass to visit again,'_ Leizel thought, gasping as a golden comet shot up from the field and into the sky. '_But… he does look kinda' cute… I think…'_

* * *

Kajitani Eizan, or Tekkaman Bane, didn't really know what to make of the Primary Bodies. He was born and raised on the Io colonies and thus never had any exposure to them prior to his arrival on Earth. They certainly made good servants by doing labor work, and they had the potential to form a formidable army. He was told that they were an eerie bunch, outcasts to society who wished to rebel.

As a result, he never gave much thought to them as normal people; he assumed that war and anarchy was what they desired. Delta wished to use them, and he had no reason to betray her orders.

"Her Majesty wishes you the best!" he said, eliciting cheers from the amassing Primary Bodies.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Lela at once regretted ever allowing that boy to speak to the man. She had seen it coming…

"You're going already, Mr. Noal?" asked Leizel, looking confusedly at him. "You just came!"

Noal gave her a soft nod and turned towards Lela, who followed him out of the house. The mother raised her hand, wiping the tear from her eye and trying not to cry in front of her daughter. Rick gave the man an annoyed look – how could he leave so suddenly, regardless of whatever Okita told him? Lela continued to look into Noal's scarlet irises. She tried to convince him to stay, but it was no avail.

"Lela, I came here to say good-bye… one last time," he said, stepping toward her. "It's my fate. With what I've done, I can't turn back now. I can only focus on my future… and my purpose…"

"Noal, if you change your mind, know that…" she said. "… You'll always have a home here."

The blonde man nodded for a moment and then lowered his eyes, materializing his crystal.

"I love you, Noal," Lela said, holding back tears as she watched him take off for the sky.

* * *

Another session of training ended, and Natasha's face was glowing. She had been doing well that day, and she knew it. True, she was dead tired, but she would resume her private workouts later in the day and be ready for more training tomorrow. Seline too was exhausted; she found herself taking her opponent very seriously this time. Yet, it was clear that these meetings were meant to help Vesna and not her.

"Be more tight on your defense, Natasha," D-boy suggested. "You leave your torso partially open when you lash out with your sword. Turn your body more sideways so that it reveals less to the enemy."

Seline flinched at how D-boy referred to her as "enemy." The trio made their way out of the gym.

"Mr. Aiba, I was wondering if I could see Dead," Seline cut the silence. D-boy shook his head.

"The doctors say that he can't be disturbed by anyone, not even that by that Corpse-Robber guy."

Seline considered pressing him further, but she decided that she would find Dead her own way.

* * *

Lela shut herself off in her room, pressing the napkin against her face and struggling to fight back her tears. She kept repeating that Noal was still human, insisting that he had some good left in him. Outside the door, Leizel listened quietly, trying to comprehend her mother's sadness. It was only an hour ago that Rick described to her the history between her mother and Noal. Now she was trying to absorb it.

The girl heard more sniffles from the door, and she could take it no longer. She burst into the room and wrapped her arms around her mother. Lela held her daughter tightly, trying to suppress grief.

"Mum, I know where he will be in five days time," Leizel spoke minutes later, and Lela gave her a inquiring look. "Maybe if you call those Space Knight people, they can bring Mr. Noal back for you."

* * *

D-boy waited for Seline to split away and walk down a separate corridor. Natasha continued to follow him, wondering what gears were turning beneath his stoic facade. For several minutes, neither uttered a word. Days ago, she would have found it strange, but now she was used to his aloofness.

"I'm happy with your progress," D-boy spoke suddenly. "Tomorrow, I'll personally join in."

Natasha looked stunned; never did she imagine she would battle the legendary Tekkaman.

"But I should tell you the true reason for all this training," the man said in a more hushed tone, making sure no one else was about. "I'm preparing you for the real battle ahead, when we attack Delta's flagship a week from now. They kidnapped my son, and I'm going to need your help in getting him back."

"Attack… Delta's flagship?" Natasha whispered, her confidence wavering.

"But first we need to find out where it is. If we can capture a Tekkaman, it may show us the way."

At that moment, his com-link beeped; it was an urgent message from Milly. He split off, leaving Natasha to her thoughts. She felt that it was too bold a plan – the three of them sieging Radam's main ship and facing all of their Tekkamen? What would be their chances? The girl took a deep breath, telling herself to have faith in D-boy's leadership. But even with that, they would need all the help they could get.

The girl headed to her room to take a shower, making a note to visit a certain patient afterwards.

* * *

"You won't believe this," Milly said after D-boy entered the commanding room. The young lady played the recording of the call she received from Lela, who described the sequence of events that occurred at her house. Soon Leizel began to speak, repeating verbatim the message Okita had delivered to Noal.

"This is some powerful news," D-boy nodded. "It may even help out our attack strategy."

* * *

_That afternoon…_

"Sorry, he's been like this the entire day," Corpse-Robber muttered, his voice betraying his irritation. "Sometimes he'll just stare into space as if he's in another world, and then he'll stare at his hand, saying 'I failed… I failed… I lost it… I failed her' over and over. Ugh, I just can't get through to this kid!"

Natasha took Hayato's hand and tried again to look him in the eyes. The boy avoided her gaze.

"Hayato, like I said, we really need your help now. Please snap out of it," she said gently, but he gave no reaction. "You've got to tell us what happened, because what you're doing now isn't helping anyone, especially yourself. If you tell us how you lost the crystal, we'd be able to do something about it."

"I lost it… I failed…" he repeated, and Natasha let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm useless… I…"

"No, you aren't," she said firmly. "There're a lot of things you can still do to avenge her."

Hayato flinched but remained silent. Natasha grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her.

"Yeah, you can make them pay, so stop whining," she nodded. "You're also a pilot, remember?"

"I…" he started, seeing her glare. "… Wanted to avenge her myself… with my own power."

"Sorry, but you can't beat these guys alone," she countered, lowering her tone. "Radam are so successful this time because they work as a team. The only way we can hit back is if we do the same."

"We were a team, but D-boy—"

"Blame Radam, not D-san. And don't think you're the only one affected. We all feel her loss, and so does he. He's trying his best to find a way to defeat them, so let's give him all the support we can."

Hayato narrowed his eyes, his fists tightening with ire. Her words were getting through.

"Come on, how 'bout it? Look at all the Primary Bodies being manipulated. Didn't you join the Space Knights to help them? Now's your chance to avenge her _and_ carry out that wish at the same time."

The young man remained silent, loosening his grip. Taking in a breath, he began to speak.

* * *

The flight over had been full of contemplation. While he was supposed to gather his army of Primary Bodies, he couldn't help but think of what Natasha had told him earlier. She said that he too was betraying those poor souls by using them, thus making him no better than her father. In short, she had called him a hypocrite, and that angered him greatly. He was not ready to live with such a label.

That is why upon his arrival, Noal told the resting Primary Bodies to disband and go home.

"I will handle the raid on the European Headquarters alone," he declared. "You are free to leave."

This earned cries of protest from the crowd.

"Till now, you've led us toward a cause!" one man yelled. "Do you expect us to turn back when justice is right around the corner? The justice we deserve against our oppressors?"

"After all this, how can we possibly return to our homes?" a woman cried out. "We were shunned there before, and we'd be hated even more now. No, we will stick with Her Majesty until the very end!"

The Primary Bodies roared in approval, thus sealing their fate. Noal reluctantly acquiesced.

* * *

Natasha walked out of Hayato's room, her mind numb from hearing his story. His stealing Yumi's body was strange enough, but keeping it frozen was just plain bizarre. Natasha stopped herself in the passageway, taking a few deep breaths before heading forward. She needed to report this to D-boy.

* * *

_That night…_

Fixing his collar, the young man opened the door to his room and headed out. Part of him was frustrated, for he still lacked full faith in D-boy and had no option but to be dependent on him. The other part of him was actually relieved – losing his crystal had been a colossal weight on his head, but talking about it seemed to life a huge weight off his chest. It meant that others were willing to help him.

Walking through the complex, Hayato reached the room to which he had been summoned.

"D-boy…" he whispered, seeing the man stand in the middle of the floor. "Wait, this is…"

"The transformation chamber, where David, Natasha, and… Yumi… were converted."

Hayato briefly narrowed his eyes at the sound of her name, but he chose against saying anything accusatory. He had been in that room only once, and it looked no different. The floor was tessellated with blue tiles, and three tall glass chambers rested against the opposite wall. Why was he asked to come here?

"Since you permitted it, Natasha told me everything," D-boy said. "After much thought, I decided it's only right to tell you about these options and let you choose. But let me ask you first – suppose there was a way you could get your powers back, but it cost a heavy price… would you be willing to do it?"

"My powers back? " the youth repeated with disbelief. "Of course! You… really can do that?"

"Yes, it is possible to regenerate a Tekkaman crystal. In fact, the procedure was carried out on me a long time ago," D-boy admitted. "But… from what you told Natasha, your case is more complicated."

Hayato darkened his features, remembering that he was a rejected Tekkaman with limited time.

"If we successfully restore your crystal, you'll keep using it to fight. But your body's rejection of Tek-System will ultimately catch up with you and cause your organs to fail," D-boy said grimly. "In other words, you'll be able to fight, but your eventual death will be a certainty. The other option is for you to forget about your Tekkaman powers and focus on your piloting skills. You can still fight them that way."

"Why the hell would I do that? If the rejection will kill me anyway, I'd rather go as a Tekkaman."

"No, you wouldn't die in the second option because we had developed a technology that can erase many of the effects of Tek-System rejection," D-boy confessed. "We built it as a safety mechanism prior to converting David, Natasha, or Yumi. If any of them had been rejected, it would have been used to save their lives. And now, I can use it on you, but it would strip you of your transformation abilities forever."

"… You're asking me to choose between the worse of the two," the boy said exasperatedly.

"Believe me, I know how tough that choice can be. However, nobody but you should make it."

"I appreciate that, D-boy… giving me free will and allowing me to choose my fate."

"I would never take that freedom away from you, whether you're a Space Knight or not," D-boy assured him. "Take some time to think about this, and come back with your decision. I will abide by it."

Hayato studied the man's face and nodded before turning around and heading out the doors.

* * *

Building up his courage, Okita treaded up the pathway past the wheat fields. He could see her in the distance near the barn, moving some items back and forth. She soon saw him approach and waved; his heart leapt. Okita quickened his pace up the path, keeping one of his arms behind his back.

She ambled down towards him, her blond hair shining with the light from the sun. Okita lost himself in her sea green eyes again as they stood apart, his face warm. The girl gave him a big smile.

"What's that you've got behind your back?" she asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

"They're… for you," he looked down at the ground as he revealed his hand, and the flowers in it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with delight, grabbing them by the stems. "You brought them for me? I…"

"… Love them!" a different voice interrupted – a deeper, darker voice.

Okita jerked his head up in shock, seeing the grisly form of Honda grinning down at him.

"They're so beautiful, just like you," the man sighed, closing his eyes and sniffing the petals.

* * *

Okita screamed as he forced his eyes open and snapped upright in his bed. He shut his eyes tightly and opened his palms, pressing against the sides of his head as he shook it wildly from side to side.

"Get out of my head, you bastard!" he cried, tears streaming down. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

* * *

_The next morning (Day Three)…_

She had gotten up earlier than usual. Perhaps it was the excitement flowing in her blood, or maybe it was the confidence oozing through her veins. It didn't matter – Natasha felt great. The day's training session wouldn't start for another two hours, and she decided to talk a brisk walk on the beach.

To her surprise, she found someone sitting on the sand near the shore. As she approached, she realized that it was Hayato. Natasha froze, recalling his twisted and disturbing account from yesterday. It made her want to avoid him for a while, and she debated whether she should simply return to her room.

'_But for him to be out here this early, there might be something on his mind,'_ she thought as she mustered courage and approached him. "What possessed you to come out here at the break of dawn?"

"N… Natasha," he said, surprised. "Just had to think a bit… I have to make a big decision today."

"Yeah, we all have to do that some time," she said, plopping down next to him. "What's yours?"

Hayato sighed, staring at the waves washing up the shore as he described what D-boy told him.

"I see," Natasha said glumly. "This is tough. I don't know if I can even help you on this one."

"I don't know, maybe you can," he shrugged, pausing. "You remember that conversation we had a few days ago – about our reasons for joining the Space Knights? You never really told me yours…"

"You think that'll help you decide?" she asked, and he nodded. "I normally don't reveal personal details to others, but I'll make an exception this time since yours is a special case. I've actually been thinking about that topic for that past few days, and I've come to terms with my reasons for joining."

Natasha looked out at the ocean, feeling a cool breeze ruffle her hair as she gathered her thoughts.

"One reason was indeed avoiding my father, and another involved my feelings of self-worth. But more significant was the guilt I felt for what my father had done to the Primary Bodies. These were my main factors for joining, and true, they were enveloped in bitterness. I've come to accept that," she said, observing a seagull dive towards the water. "But they're not my reasons to fight on and stay loyal to D-san and the Space Knights. What carries me now is doing the right thing – living my life and using my strength to protect who I can, just as Yumi and our other fallen friends strove to do. This is for their memory."

"I wish I had that outlook, but I can't seem to see past revenge," Hayato sighed. "Maybe it would have been better had I died instantly after rejection, 'cause now I'm just a slave to my own brutal thoughts. Living for revenge is pushing me towards regaining my powers. But you… you want to live for life itself."

"And so did Yumi, if you remember. What option do you think she'd want you to pick?"

"… She'd want me to be a pilot," Hayato admitted, lowering his eyes. "But I can't bring myself to do that. Maybe I'll figure out a happy medium between the two choices that would work."

"Yeah, I hope you do," wished Natasha. "Just know that whatever you decide, I'll respect it."

"Thanks, Natasha… I really appreciate it," he said, looking a bit nervous. "Thanks for all the help yesterday; you knocked some sense into me. And, um… sorry for all the nasty things I said before."

"No problem, don't worry about it," she chuckled. "It's not like I never snapped at anyone."

The boy grinned.

* * *

Milly sat back, listening to the responses. She had sent messages on behalf of the Space Knights to the Generals of the North American, European, Australian, and African Region Militaries, warning them of the impending attacks on their Headquarters. They coldly stated that they would not budge; rather, they would concentrate their forces to protect their base. Maintaining control over a Headquarters was also symbolically important, for Headquarters represented the Region's center of government as long as the Region was under martial law. Abandoning it would represent surrendering the Region to Radam.

"_Headquarters is our best stronghold,"_ one General wrote. _"We're not going to give it up."_

"Jeez, why are they being so unfriendly? Only one of them thanked us for the heads up."

"Probably because they feel we haven't done enough to stop the enemy," suggested Neilus, pouring Milly some coffee. "And most are still quite sore about the loss of Xyla, the supposed trump card. In fact, those two agents from the military called again, claiming they've gotten more support for the dismantlement of the Space Knights. I told them we couldn't help them since D-boy still wasn't around."

"Good call," she smiled. "D-boy shouldn't have to deal with that kind of bull-crap during a war."

* * *

General Henri Duque of the European Region Military was appreciative of the warning. He didn't fully blame the Space Knights for the loss of Xyla, for he felt that there were other sinister factors at play. He had written his concerns to the former President of the old United Government, who replied:

_"Dear Henri, I have long known you to be a man of respect and strong stature. As such, I will trust that your worries are not unfounded, even if they are undoubtedly disturbing. If it is true that certain individuals are hindering those who are battling the enemy, we must address this issue in the most serious manner. To discus this matter further in detail, I am ready to meet with you in seven days time. I wish I could arrive earlier, but my illness will prevent me from traveling over the next week. I pray that you stay in good health until we meet, and I wish the best for your men. Regards, George Aybud." _

Duque let out a sigh, wondering whether he should have troubled the sick man in the first place.

* * *

_That afternoon…_

"I've come to a decision that would take the best from both options," said Hayato, facing D-boy in the Command Room. "Regenerate my crystal so that I can fight now. When the war is over, I won't need my powers anymore; you can put me through the safety device then. I'd be happy being a pilot again."

"That's still very risky," answered D-boy after some thought. "First of all, we don't know how long the war will last, and your organ failure could hit you any time. More importantly, the longer you wait following your rejection from the pod, the lower the probability the safety mechanism will work on you."

The boy turned silent for a few moments, considering the consequences. D-boy too was tense.

'_Now I understand what Freeman was going through when I debated undergoing the Blastor upgrade,'_ the man thought. '_He must have been deeply concerned, but he still left the choice up to me. If I didn't survive, he would have felt completely responsible. Like him, I would feel responsible if anything goes wrong with Hayato. But I need to give Hayato the freedom to decide. It wouldn't be right otherwise.'_

"Then I'll take my chances," declared Hayato, breaking the silence. "Besides, it's already been a couple of weeks since I got rejected. If I'm going to fight, I'll do it as a Tekkaman."

"So be it," Takaya lowered his eyes, reminding himself of his promise to accept the boy's choice.

* * *

Hayato stood still in the box-like chamber, pressing his hands against the class. He was so excited; he was being given another chance to pay back the enemy for what they'd done. Although he still blamed D-boy for allowing her to perish, he couldn't help but feel a little appreciate towards the man now.

As he lost himself in thought, the warm fluid began to enter the chamber. It felt soothing and relaxed his feet with its viscosity. He would have to undergo this procedure for six hours a day over the next two days simply to obtain the crystal. During this time, the computer system would analyze his body structure and the layout of Tek-System hidden within. Using this data, it would send signals to his Tek-System and induce it to generate a new crystal in the subspace region past his left chest. He would then be able to summon the crystal. However, he wouldn't be able to transform immediately. His body would need one day to adjust to the item. That was okay, nevertheless – he planned to occupy time by exercising rigorously and increasing his stamina so that he wouldn't weaken in battle so rapidly after transforming.

By now, the fluid had reached his chin and would soon pass over his head. Hayato closed his eyes and allowed himself to submerge in the green syrup-like fluid, eager for the process to commence.

'_Just wait and see, Beast,'_ his lips curled into an unkind smile. '_I'm going to get you.' _


	37. Stealth

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 37 - Stealth**

_Two nights later, past midnight (Night of Day Five)…_

She couldn't afford to wait any longer, lest the effects would wear off. Seline entered the medical wing and headed for the desk. Because it was so late, only a couple of nurses were on duty. Both had dark circles under their eyes; it was clear that they'd been working well into their shift. One of the nurses said that she was going to take a nap and instructed the other nurse to wake her up in case she was needed. She then rose from her desk and proceeded down the hall, shutting herself in an empty room before dozing off.

Seline smiled to herself. Before Dead End had been moved, she had been a regular visitor and even knew about that nurse's habit of napping on the job. Fortunately for her, that nurse had not yet broken the habit. Seline waited for several minutes before limping towards desk. The young nurse remaining there was still relatively new, and she gave the girl a questioning look.

"I'm feeling really dizzy. I think I'm getting a bad head cold," convincingly moaned Seline.

"Wait in room twelve, and I'll be right over to check on you," nurse Megumi responded.

In the room, Seline sat patiently on the bed, hanging her legs over the edge. The nurse entered the room momentarily and began to fit on her rubber gloves. Seline put on a façade of anguish, and Megumi gave her a flat look. After all, couldn't this girl have come earlier for something so small? Or tomorrow?

"Open wide," Megumi instructed, placing the thermometer in her mouth. "There you—"

Without warning, Seline leapt up from the bed, grabbing the woman's throat with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Megumi's attacker softly kicked the door shut and backed the frightened nurse into the wall. Seline spit out the thermometer and gave the woman an icy look.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you as long as you don't scream," Seline warned, removing her hand from the lady's mouth. "Now, I want you to tell me the password to access the patient database."

"Forget it!" the nurse responded. Seline flashed her eyes menacingly and reissued her command.

"No, really, that's the password!" Megumi trembled with fear. "Please don't hurt me… please…"

"Ok, not a word of this to anyone, or your superiors will hear from a little birdie that you and your colleagues take turns sleeping on the job," she threatened, letting the nurse go. "Do I make myself clear?"

The nurse nodded in agreement, and Seline turned to leave. Seeing her opportunity, Megumi lunged for the girl, who gasped in surprise before landing a hard kick to the other's stomach. Megumi moaned as she sank unconscious to the floor. Seline glared at her in annoyance… and then had an idea.

* * *

Dressed in the nurse's uniform, Seline propped down at the computer terminal at the nurse desk and entered "forgetit," chuckling at their choice of password. She scanned a listing of all patients and selected "Dead End." The screen that pulled up revealed his location and displayed a map showing how to get there. Quietly congratulating herself, she made a printout of the information and studied it.

"Can't wait to see you, honey," she said, tying her hair bun under her nurse hat before leaving.

* * *

Basking in the soft pink light glowing from the organic ceiling, the woman slowly circled her quarry. The person she faced had already been well past capture physically – it was now a question of seizing her mind. The woman stopped in her path, choosing to bend down and peer inside the pod.

"The pods of Tek-System are quite amazing, aren't they? They're just like another womb."

The figure inside the pod gave no reaction, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Stop pretending you can't hear me, Aki," whispered Delta, placing her hand on the pod's fleshy surface. "If you can't give your mind to your younger sister, won't you at least lend her your words?"

_"I would, if you were willing to understand them. But your mind has grown too twisted, Sayaki." _

* * *

'_Jeez, they've really kept him in the middle of nowhere,'_ she thought, heading down a flight of stairs and quietly opening the door at the next floor. In front of her was yet another corridor, lined with office rooms that were closed. Keeping her hand on her hat, Seline walked casually down the hallway.

The path soon ended, and she had a choice to go either left or right. Consulting the map, she opted left. The lighting was dim, and her soft footsteps echoed in the hallway. Yet, she was dressed in a nurse's uniform, so even if there were security cameras tracking her, nobody would suspect anything amiss.

'_I can't believe they make nurses wear high heels here,'_ she griped, her feet starting to pain.

* * *

"My mind, twisted? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. There's one thing I know for sure – your mind has become distant from mine," Delta said, the pink light reflecting off her eyes. "As so has my son's."

"He's been hiding more and more things from me as time goes on," she continued. "He hasn't been his normal self, yet he doesn't say what's troubling him, even when I ask. Why won't he tell me?"

Delta paused to see if Aki would answer, but there came no response. The Warlady frowned.

"He will be entering adolescence shortly. Is it pre-teenage angst, or is there more to it than that?"

_"There could be anything going through his head, considering how much you brainwashed him."_

"Don't lecture me about teaching a child," Delta fired back. "You've only begun motherhood."

* * *

'_This is definitely an isolated place to keep him,'_ thought Seline, passing by several crates stacked along the walls. As she passed by, she saw a closed metal pull-down gate to her right and a large elevator door on her left. It seemed as if this was some sort of storage area. She looked back down at her map; yes, she was following it precisely, and there wasn't much left to go – only a couple more turns.

Seline glanced at her watch – twenty-five minutes had passed. She hoped that the slumbering nurse wouldn't wake up soon from her nightly nap, for if she did, she would find her co-worker sleeping in her underwear on the bed in room twelve. Seline just hoped that her warning would keep them silent.

'_Almost there,'_ she thought, continuing forward. All she had to do was take the upcoming right turn, which would lead to a very short hallway. At the end of that short hallway would lay the door to his room. Seline slowed her pace and paused for a second as she approached the turn. Was she ready to do this? Yes, she had to be; she had no other choice. Taking in a deep breath, she rounded the corner…

… And saw nothing but a wall.

There was no door in front of her, and there was no room. There was just plain wall.

"What the hell?" she softly blurted, pulling out the paper. "This map is wrong…"

"Not really," a voice spoke, startling her from behind. "It did lead you to a Dead End, didn't it? Just not the one you're looking for."

Seline felt a chill on her skin as she swiveled around, seeing the formidable figure of Neilus.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been a mother to an infant," the Warlady raised her eyes, tilting her head to stare at the ceiling lights. "So many years have passed – you can't imagine how much I miss holding my little Okita in my lap, watching him flail his arms and kick his tiny legs."

"That's why I almost envy you, Aki… almost," Delta said, closing her eyes. "You don't even get to enjoy your little darling. Don't you feel shame, leaving him in the care of others while you play hero?"

Aki kept her eyes closed, a shot of guilt going through her. Delta waited, but she said nothing.

"Going back to silent treatment, I see; I must have struck a chord," Sayaki chuckled softly. "Well, would you be more talkative if I told you a little bit about your son? Why he has his strange powers?"

* * *

"So, it appears that although you've been searching for a Dead End, you've found another," said Neilus, holding a gun in his right hand. He possessed a stern glare, taking a step towards her. The girl cursed herself for having been caught in such a manner for the second time!

"How did you know?" she said, only to gasp. "You set me up, didn't you? With a bogus map…"

"That's correct," the man nodded. "When we moved Dead, we predicted you would try any means possible to find him. The obvious first step would be searching for him in the patient database."

"Then, the entry under 'Dead End' was a fake," she whispered. "It was merely bait."

"Yes, and this is the trap," Neilus admitted, pleased with his plan. "If we were keeping Dead so secretly hidden, would we really keep his information exposed under his name, protected only by a measly password? Didn't you find it absurd that there was even a map with directions to his supposed location?"

"What… what about the doctors and nurses?" Seline presented. "How would they find him?"

"They knew about it," he continued. "We modified the database and told the medical staff that the listing for 'Dead End' was fake. They were told that his real information was kept under a different name."

"And when I accessed the fake, an alarm triggered and notified you," she guessed, feeling stupid.

"You're so perceptive… especially after you get caught," Neilus chuckled, seeing her face relax.

"Well, I must congratulate you for successfully deceiving me," she shrugged. "But in the end, so what? All you've managed to do is catch me sneaking around, nothing more. I've committed no crime."

"Oh, I think catching you this way does quite a lot – it shows that you're worthy of suspicion and opens the door for many questions," he countered. "For instance, why are you so desperate to find Dead?"

"Because I'm attached to him, and I wanted to see him."

"Oh, how cute," he laughed. "Are you so attached that you're ready to gain unauthorized access to a computer system, dress up as a nurse, and sneak around in areas you're not allowed to be in? We even had the doctors prescribe that Dead be put under strict isolation for observation. A normal person would have honored that, but you couldn't. No, Seline, your actions scream that there is some underlying reason behind your desperation to find Dead… much more than mere longing to see him. What is that reason?"

"What's the point in telling you? You're not going to believe whatever I say."

"Let's make it easy for you. I'll present a possibility, and you tell me if I'm right," he suggested. "Are you trying to find him so you could slip him something that would ensure he remains unconscious?"

"W… what!" she stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. The day D-boy came back, we questioned a few people, including Corpse-Robber. He started rambling on about how Dead End was so lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like you who kissed him daily. We knew you had been kissing him a while ago, but we found it strange you were continuing the practice. After all, you two never had enough time to become so emotionally close."

"That's not your call to make…" she protested, albeit feebly.

"Considering the doctors were saying he should have woken up by now, it wouldn't be a stretch to wonder whether you were frequently kissing him some sort of pill or other agent that kept him asleep," he stated. "Milly even defended you, saying that such a hypothesis was ridiculous, but I felt there was truth to it. To be sure, D-boy approved Dead to be moved to a secure location so you couldn't reach him. We then devised this little trap for you to make sure we were justified in suspecting you. It's now clear that we are."

"No… you're not… Milly's right – it's nothing more than a baseless conjecture."

"But your coming down here makes it all seem to fit. When you heard he was moved, you feared you wouldn't be able to give him his regular dosage. That's why you broke all sorts of rules to make sure he'd get it. Besides, our theory will be proven either way in a few days. If he wakes up, we'll know you're the culprit. So please, make our lives easier and confess, else I'll strip search you for the pills right here!"

Seline paused in thought, reaching slowly into her shirt and removing a tiny capsule of powder.

* * *

"Yes, I got a little reaction out of you, didn't I?" Delta laughed softly, tracing her finger along the pod surface. "Analyzing him with the pod proved fruitful. It told me something I would never have known on my own… Oh, you would like to know, wouldn't you? Let me see… should I tell you this for free?"

_"You haven't changed, Sayaki. Always thinking about getting something in return."_

"Easy for you to say, you had the comfort to give freely," she returned, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "Since I'm in power here, we do it my way – you answer my question, and I tell you about Shinya."

After a moment of thought, Aki gave a brief nod. Pleased, Delta brought her lips close to the pod.

"Tell me Aki, what is it you love about Aiba Takaya? His charm, his appearance, or his power?"

* * *

Nobody said anything for a minute. Seline kept her sight locked on the man, and Neilus couldn't take his eyes off the capsule resting in her outstretched palm. It was so small, almost the size of a Tic-Tac.

"You got me," she shrugged, shaking her head. "Yes, I was trying to keep him asleep."

"Now… comes the bigger question," he said. "What was your purpose for doing it all this time?"

"I… I knew that if he were to wake up, he would go and fight Raze," she said, fumbling for words. "And with Raze so strong, I didn't want him to hurt Dead any more than he already did."

"Didn't you know already that Raze was blown to smithereens the day this base was attacked?" he posed, seeing her scowl slightly. "Well, perhaps you didn't. We learned this only after D-boy came back."

Seline chose to remain silent, thankful that he didn't snag her on that point.

"Regardless, I still don't buy it. I think you're up to something more sinister," he pressed.

"Look, you can think all you want and come up with the wackiest ideas, but I've had enough of your grilling," she muttered. "I already confessed and told you my reason for it. Now leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, stepping towards her. "I'm placing you under arrest."

"Arrest?" she laughed in disbelief. "For what, sneaking around?"

"For placing Dead's health in danger by drugging him," he stated. "Now put your hands up."

"You're just a man, alone with his gun," she sneered. "Have you forgotten I'm a Tekkaman?"

"Are you threatening me, a Cabinet member of the government? That's one more offense on your record!" he smirked. "Besides, if you do something to me, others will suspect you that much more."

Seline gave the man a hard look; he had a point. Letting out a sigh, she raised her arms.

* * *

_"My love for D-boy cannot be explained well in mere words, and neither can my reasons,"_ Aki answered telepathically through the pod. _"Our love grows because we understand each other – our fears, joys, concerns – and we face any times of trouble together. Even when he's silent, I can hear the words screaming from his mind. I've come to learn who he truly is, and it strengthens my love that much more." _

"That… that was so beautiful…" said Delta, feinting a snivel and wiping an imaginary tear.

Aki tightened her fists inside the gelatinous mass, and the Warlady burst into fits of laughter.

"Good comedy is always recognized," Delta bowed. "As promised, I will tell you about Shinya."

* * *

Walking slowly through the passageways, she began to feel her blood boil. How could an ant like Neilus be such an annoyance? He was a mere human, and she was a Tekkaman. Yet, it was she who was walking in the front, while he kept his gun aimed at her back as he followed a few feet behind.

"You really don't have anything better to do than track me, do you?" she groused. "You ratted me out to Dr. Fuchida when I tried to steal Xyla from the military. You've had your eye on me ever since."

"And for good reason, considering the number of shady things about you," he returned, clearing his throat. "Since we're on the topic, could you tell me how you knew beforehand that there would be a Primary Body battalion heading there? Why is it that you always return from your battles, which are rather infrequent to begin with, relatively uninjured? And finally, if you really did escape from Delta, why didn't she send her soldiers to finish you off for good in order to prevent you from leaking information?"

"…What are you trying to say, that I'm a traitor?" she challenged, turning her head.

"On the contrary, I believe you never were a traitor. You've always been serving Delta by being a mole within the Space Knights, burrowing your way inside by having Okita pretend to kill you near Dead."

"Wow, you've got quite an imagination!" she laughed. "How'd you come up with such baloney?"

"I've seen enough of the world of politics and its craziness to learn how to piece things together."

"I think you've seen enough to make _you _crazy… Try piecing your brain together first."

* * *

"Obviously, Shinya has parents who both possess Tekkaman powers," Delta started, resting her cheek on the pod. "But that itself is not the key, for babies of Tekkamen parents normally don't have the abilities he does. According to the pod, he is an anomaly – a child given the gift of Native Compatibility."

* * *

Seline extended her hand, opening the door to the stairwell. Neilus followed behind carefully, making sure there was a small distance between them. The young woman saw him out of the corner of her eye as she approached the base of the stairs, wondering what she could do. If she transformed, it would be possible for D-boy to detect it, and she certainly didn't want to arouse his attention. She then got an idea.

The girl slowly began to climb the stairs, and the man followed three steps behind. The sound of their movements echoed softly against the walls, and Seline lightened the noise by tiptoeing. Neilus noticed this and frowned. Suddenly, the girl's toes missed a step, causing her to sink forward.

"Are you al—" the man started instinctively, cut off as she spun around and lashed out her leg. Her foot made hard contact with his wrist, sending the gun flying out of his hand and clattering down the steps. Stunned for a moment, Neilus quickly came to his senses and raced down the stairs, bending down to pick up the pistol. At that moment, Seline leapt on his back, pushing him forward past the weapon.

"Argh!" he grunted, placing his hands in front of him and bracing him for impact against the wall.

Picking up the gun, Seline reached forward and pulled the man back, wrapping her left arm around his neck while using her right hand to hold the gun to his temple. He opened his mouth in fear, and she tightened her grip. Nobody moved for a moment; the only sound that echoed was that of their hard breaths.

"If you know what's good for you, don't struggle… or squeal," she said in a threatening whisper.

"You'll never get away with killing me," his voice quivered. "I was right about you, wasn't I?"

"There's only one person who'll hear the truth, and you're not him," she answered. "This… is between me and Blade. A dog like you better learn to stop sticking your nose into other people's affairs."

"You're… you're after him as well?" he gasped. "For what? What did he do to you?"

"Are you deaf? Stay out of it! … Now tell me, where were you just before coming down here?"

"In… In my office," he answered, his throat dry. "Why, what are you going to do?"

"This," she said, swinging her knee up and smashing it into his million dollar spot. Neilus' mouth forced itself wide open in agony, yet no sound came out. Seline released her grip, and he sank to the floor.

"Now, tell me where you really were before you came down here, or I'll do it one more time."

"My office… my office," he nodded, tears rolling from his eyes. Satisfied, Seline reached into her shirt and brought out two capsules, shoving them into his open mouth and forcing him to swallow. Neilus felt nothing different for a moment, but soon his pain started to ebb. The world became slightly fuzzier.

"Now, we're going upstairs. And if you cry, your nuts are going to feel it again… and harder."

* * *

Unbuttoning the nurse coat so that it revealed her clothes underneath, Seline thought of the perfect idea. She wrapped her right arm around Neilus under his shirt, keeping the gun barrel planted against his skin. She guided him slowly up the stairs and got off at the floor for the medical wing. The two of them trudged down the corridor, heading for the nurse desk. Seline made sure she acted somewhat disoriented for any security cameras, even though the camera network had been damaged during the attack on the base.

Tired, Seline led a virtually unconscious Neilus past the desk and headed for room twelve. Nurse Megumi still lay out cold on the bed in her underwear, her nurse coat having been stolen by Seline. With a heave and show of strength, Seline hoisted Neilus up onto the bed and laid him on his side just next to the nurse. She then removed the stolen nurse uniform from her shoulders and dumped it on the floor. Thinking for a moment, she removed Neilus' shirt and dropped it next to the outfit. For an added touch, she tussled his hair, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and moved his arm such that it wrapped around the nurse.

"Imagine what they'll think when they find you," Seline chuckled softly to herself, popping a few more pills into each of their mouths. "That should keep the two of you out for a couple of days at least."

Realizing that the doctors would suspect they'd been drugged if she simply left them like that, her mind worked for a solution. She disappeared from the room and came back, holding a bottle of painkillers she found at the nurse's desk. Keeping her breath steady, she administered one tablet to each of them and placed the half-filled bottle on the small table next to the bed. She then pulled the bed sheet over their legs.

"Aw, you make such a cute couple," she smiled, clasping her hands and admiring her handiwork.

* * *

Intent on cleaning up, Seline snuck into Neilus' office. She wiped her fingerprints from the gun and placed it in the drawer he had left ajar. She then looked at his computer, noticing the event log he kept.

The latest entry read: "1:15 AM: 'Dead End' signaled, going to check it out."

Seline thought for a moment, estimating how long it took to get there from the medical wing.

Pondering, she added: "1:45 AM: Finished checking, just a false alarm. Nurse hit it by accident because she's new. Will go back to medical wing to show her correct operation of patient database."

"Looks like you went and showed her a bit more than that, didn't you?" she chortled.

The girl continued to explore his computer and his room, hoping to find a hint of where Dead End was being kept, but she could find none. Frustrated, she gave up for the night and headed to her room.

* * *

Lifting her head, Sayaki zeroed her sight on the woman resting inside. Aki listened tensely…

"Such a gift appears with infinitesimal probability, but the chances are raised if one of the parents has undergone a strength upgrade and lived to have a child… In this case, the Blastor form of Blade," Delta explained. "Although Shinya cannot yet transform, his body is extraordinarily attuned to Tek-System – to the point that his mind can integrate with the system's operation and manipulate it. In other words, he can access the minds of other Tekkamen and even cause their dysfunction if he strongly wishes to do so."

"As he matures, he may be able to unlock other powers hidden within Tek-System that we normal Tekkamen never even knew existed," Delta said, growing excited. "Your son isn't just unusual, Aki; he's incredible. In time, Aiba Shinya will become the most powerful Tekkaman mankind has ever known."

Aki shifted slightly in the pod, not knowing whether such a fact was a bane or a blessing.


	38. War

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 38 - War**

_The next mid-morning (Day Six)…_

Milly felt crushed. D-boy held her gently in his arms as she wept on his shoulder, tears of shock and anger spilling from her eyes. He didn't know how to comfort her as she trembled, and all he could do was pat her awkwardly on her back. Just an hour ago, Milly had learned about her fiancé from doctors.

"Last night… he didn't come back… to the room," she choked. "I… I didn't think much of it because… for the past few weeks, he'd been keeping late hours, and… he often fell asleep at his desk in his office… I never thought he… was sleeping… with another woman all this time instead… He lied to me…"

When Milly had awoken that morning, she saw a doctor's message requesting her to come right away to the medical wing. There she found her fiancé, asleep in bed with the nurse next to a bottle of pills. The doctors suggested that they had overdosed on the painkillers, and although their lives didn't seem to be in jeopardy, they would not wake up for a few days. The other nurse who had been napping that night confessed her habit and said she would not be surprised if the new nurse behaved lewdly while she slept.

Milly had then run back to his office, fighting tears as she read his event log on the computer. She even consulted the guard who manned the security cameras – he confirmed that although the picture was fuzzy, he remembered seeing Neilus walking around sluggishly and drunk-like with an equally tipsy nurse.

It seemed as if the scenario worked out well for Seline. By making Neilus appear adulterous and suicidal via drugs with the new nurse, she covered her tracks. Nobody suspected her of any involvement.

"He couldn't do this to me, D-boy… how could he… how could he…" Milly cried. D-boy tried to comfort her as best he could, and he couldn't help feel that there was something else fishy about this story.

"Milly, I want you to take the day off, or even more time if you need it," he said. "Get some rest."

The young lady pulled her head back, nodding slowly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Corpse-Robber milled through the remote corridors, bored out of his mind. Hayato was undergoing some strange treatment he couldn't understand, and Dead End was off limits. He had spent some time hanging around outside the base, but there was nobody he could really talk to. The only thing that kept him company now was his right hand, used for pilfering random items he found lying around.

"Hm, what's this?" he muttered, picking up a peculiar pill resting in the middle of the floor.

Shrugging, he dropped it in the pocket of his trench coat and resumed his wandering.

* * *

_That night…_

They were all assembled before her. Aboard her flagship, Delta towered on the raised central platform in the throne room, looking down at her subjects. To her right knelt Bane and Beast; on her left were Plague and Wraith. And finally, in the very center, stood the armored form of Tekkaman Knives.

"Tomorrow's deeds will commence the days of bloodshed…" Delta's voice echoed. "… Upon your demolishing the Headquarters of the first four Region Militaries. Beast, let Africa be yours. Plague, Australia will fall at your feet. Bane, take out North America, and Wraith… completely destroy Europe."

"We will not fail!" said Wraith, joined by Plague and Bane. "The military bastards will crumble!"

"And I have a special assignment for you, Knives," she bore into her son's eyes. "Just for you."

The Radam Tekkamen grew in their excitement, waiting to begin the siege the next day…

* * *

D-boy stood patiently in the Command Room, hitting the keys on the console and watching the images on the large view screen. At present, the scanners weren't detecting Primary Bodies near any of the military headquarters. If they weren't close by now, how would they get there quickly tomorrow? And if he couldn't detect them, how could he prevent them from attacking and starting another war? His train of thought was paused as the doors slid open, allowing Natasha to enter in time for the meeting. In the corner of her eye, she noticed another person sitting near the back of the room – the jacketed figure of Hayato.

"I called you two here tonight to discuss tomorrow's plan," said D-boy. "At noon, we will take the Blue Earth fighter craft to the Europe Military Headquarters, where we will face Tekkaman Wraith."

This took Natasha by surprise, for she thought an assault on Delta's flagship was what he originally had in mind. However, that was not supposed to take place for yet another few days. D-boy described the tip-off they received from Lela, and he said that he altered his plan for two reasons. First, they were Space Knights, and it was their duty to protect soldiers, civilians, and Primary Bodies. Second, he would need to capture a Tekkaman who could reveal the way to Delta's ship. Hayato cleared his throat.

"I had another destination in mind for myself," said the boy. "The Headquarters in Africa."

"It won't be good to spread our power. We need to ensure Wraith is captured," said D-boy.

"You and Natasha should be enough to cover him. My purpose lies with Tekkaman Beast."

D-boy studied the young man's expression, noticing the excitement building up behind his eyes.

"No, you can't do that," suddenly protested Natasha. "Your body still needs time to rest."

"Let me do this, D-boy," urged Hayato. "It's the path I've chosen and the reason for my choice."

D-boy gave a soft nod of approval, remembering the boy's kind of attitude seemed all too familiar.

'_I can hardly wait, Beast…'_ thought Hayato. '_…To make you regret ever laying hands on Yumi.' _

* * *

_The Day of Blood (Day Seven)…_

The Space Knight Command Center buzzed furiously in action. Personnel hurried through the corridors, making preparations for the counter-assault. Goliate had returned, and the Blue Earth, equipped with more potent laser cannons, was being prepared and fueled for the mission. In the hanger bay waited Natasha, standing tensely but alert. Today was the day the Space Knights would finally make their move.

Within minutes, D-boy entered the hangar area with Milly and a surprised Seline. He had avoided telling Seline about their mission last night, and he told her this morning that he intended to attack Wraith in Europe. Seline stammered in response, saying she would take on Plague in Australia in parallel. She didn't mention Beast, for she didn't want to raise any suspicion. Besides, she still had to carry out her plan.

After being wished luck, Seline departed from the base as Tyara, heading south towards Australia.

Milly was still deeply disturbed from the previous day, but she had regained her composure after some rest. Now, she again watched nervously as D-boy and Natasha boarded the Blue Earth. Goliate fired up the engines and performed the final maintenance checks. At the same time, another smaller plane was warming up – the personal fighter jet Windbird. In its pilot seat rested the enthused person of Hayato.

Milly watched on, praying that all of them would stay safe. Within minutes, the jets set off.

* * *

As they raced through the sky, D-boy reiterated his strategy in his mind. He too was anxious, but he was confident about his preparation and the state of his body. He had spent time strengthening and training with Natasha as well as on his own, thus overcoming the destabilization his body experienced following his Blastor transformation. He prayed that he wouldn't need to use its power again.

* * *

It had been a while since he laid hands on these controls. Windbird was one of the first jets Hayato had used, well before he started using Gamma craft. It was his personal favorite, and it made him feel comfortable. Now, he decided to take it with him on the mission that could very well be his end.

* * *

The human form of Okita waited patiently in the forest on the green hillside, watching in awe at the assembly gathering around the south end of the European Headquarters. The Headquarters itself was in the form of a large castle of the Middle Ages, but its walls were made of solid rock reinforced with steel. At each of its four corners rose a thick tower, mounted with all sorts of laser cannons and other arms.

At the front of the fortress amassed an entire assortment of troops, tanks, and other weaponry. The heavy artillery was being placed in strategic locations, as were the soldiers and any snipers being used.

'_How could they be preparing so diligently, if our attack is…'_ thought Okita. '… _A surprise…?'_

Within minutes, a new noise sounded, and the military soldiers turned towards the source. Shrill cries from the buggers sounded in the air before landing on the vast ground before the castle. The soldiers gasped – there were one hundred buggers at minimum, and at least a dozen Primary Bodies emerged from each of the bugger's bellies. The soldiers murmured nervously, only to see even more buggers arrive – when would they stop coming? Yet, Okita wasn't surprised, for most of the Primary Bodies in Europe were to gather and attack here. Before long, six thousand Primary Bodies lined up in formation.

Minutes passed as the two sides glared at each other with silent tension. The Primary Bodies held their assortment of laser rifles and stabbing weapons, and the military soldiers did the same. The air was still, and not one side made a move. Suddenly, a spark appeared in the distance, and a bolt approached.

It was the figure of Tekkaman Wraith, swooping in and ordering his forces to attack. A roar of excitement spread across the Primary Bodies as they raised their weapons and cursed their enemies. Wraith let out a battle cry as he blazed forward, and his troops did the same as they viciously charged the soldiers.

The ground rumbled, and the grass was crushed as the Primary Bodies charged forward with fury, intending to make their oppressors pay once and for all. The men of the military dripped with sweat, for many of them knew this day would be their last. They charged their weapons, ready to defend their base.

The first laser cannon was shot, and the battle had begun. The buggers sailed over the running Primary Bodies, swooping down in front of them and charging the tanks shooting laser fire. They released their acidic saliva, destroying the artillery and disintegrating any soldiers that stood in the way. The front line of both sides readied their weapons and exchanged laser blasts, and dozens fell within both parties.

From behind the buggers appeared Wraith, landing on top of a large laser cannon and slicing it in half. The weapon exploded, taking out any troops that were near by. He felt his energy pulse in his veins, and he could feel his excitement swell. Wraith turned and ripped through a line of tanks and laser cannons.

A group of snipers in the tower fired their best weapons at Wraith, yet that was their largest and last mistake. Wraith angrily charged and slammed into them, reducing them into nothing more than smoldering bodies. Unsatisfied, he attacked the surrounding men, maiming and mutilating them at whim.

The Primary Bodies did not possess any more mercy. The gap between them and the soldiers vanished, and the two sides clashed with the most brutal intentions. Blood sprayed into the air as troops from both sides were disfigured, sliced, gutted, and dismembered to horrid death. Laser blasts burned holes through Primary Bodies while it blew off the heads of their human opponents. The cry of battle roared even louder from both sides, and the once green earth began to know again the tarnish of crimson red.

Okita clearly saw that this battle was more vicious than ever before. Both sides possessed massive amounts of anger for the bitter losses each endured during the past two months, and they held nothing back as they punished the other side to the fullest extent. It was too violent, and his stomach began to feel sick.

* * *

The scenario in Africa was no less intense. Knowing that he arrived too late, Hayato slowed down Windbird and peered out the cockpit. The first thing that caught his eye was the splendor of the African Headquarters – it was shaped like a giant pyramid with a tall obelisk at each of its four corners. The building itself was largely made of thickened glass and possessed a golden-brown color, as did the stretch of dried desert surrounding it. Yet, the battle was raging on that very desert, and blood was flying.

'_The Primary Bodies… the soldiers…'_ lamented Hayato, only to notice in the corner of his eye another object flying around above the troops below; he could clearly make out its form. '_Beast…'_

The rage began to fill in his mind – images of Yumi being killed… and him being forced to dig her grave. The world turned silent for him; all he could hear was the beat of his heart and the flashes of anger buzzing in his mind. He was going to make her pay for what she did to him. Pulling out his crystal, he opened the cockpit and shot outwards as a bluish bolt. Windbird landed gently on the dirt via autopilot.

* * *

The battle at Europe was underway, and it was his turn to act. Holding his yellow crystal, the boy quickly transformed into the shape of Tekkaman Knives and bolted over the heads of the attacking Primary Bodies. Soldiers that saw him coming returned fire, but he was too quick for them. Snapping to the right, he evaded all attacks and landed next to a fortified door. Several guards aimed their laser rifles at him, but he grabbed the men and threw them aside. Firing his thrusters, he smashed his way through the entrance.

"There's an intruder!" the men inside yelled, firing away, but the shots had no effect on his armor.

Okita turned and moved down the corridor, not noticing the strange sensation growing in his head.

* * *

'_We should have come earlier,'_ wished D-boy, tightening his fist. As the Blue Earth approached, they could see thick trails of dark smoke rising from below. More fireballs exploded on the ground, and the sea of cries could be heard from above. They didn't even have time to marvel the beauty of the European castle, for its walls were already being charred by the flames of battle and reddened by the thick of blood.

On the small view-screen on the control console, they saw the figure of Wraith wreaking havoc.

"That's… that's the one!" gasped Goliate, his teeth clenched. "That bastard… killed Anita."

Natasha gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. She felt a stream of anger pass through her – she didn't know he had taken one of her comrades, one of her friends. It tore her up even more, for she had become sympathetic towards him. Now, it had become a notch more personal.

"Keep your focus," reminded D-boy. "Emotions can help, but they can distract you too."

Inside, D-boy too felt torn, but he couldn't show it. He needed to keep a steady and balanced mind because he was the one in command. However, Natasha couldn't control her emotion – she could think of nothing but facing Wraith at that very moment, and she quickly unstrapped herself from the seat.

"Natasha, wait!" D-boy yelled, but she had already disappeared into the airlock. Within seconds, a pink bolt shot out from the Blue Earth and raced towards the unsuspecting form of the Radam Tekkaman.

* * *

Beast swiped her sword, deflecting a laser blast that would have otherwise blown a Primary Body away. Although she was reluctant to lead them to battle, she had to. None of the bloodshed appealed to her. Yet, there was no turning back at this point, and she did what she could to protect the Primary Bodies from being killed in battle. She headed for the next laser turret, intending to injure the men operating it…

… Only to hear a furious battle cry and see a fiery blue comet smash right into her.

Beast screamed as she was knocked hard in the air, chips of her armor breaking away due to the force. As she spun around, a fist plowed into her belly, and her jaw dropped in pain. The snarling form of Nibal appeared before her, reaching out and grabbing her throat with his gnarled fingers in a pincer grip.

"You dismantled my life, Beast," he rasped. "So as a courtesy, I'll return the favor with interest."

Lisa gasped for air underneath her facemask, unable to believe it – how could he possibly be back?

"First, I'll cut off your hands…" his voice full of spite. "… Those hands that pinned her down…"

Hayato pulled his free arm back, only to send a hard punch into her paining abdomen.

"Next, I'll tear off your ears…" he grew more excited. "… Those ears that heard her scream…"

"N…" Beast choked, reaching up to his fist and struggling to free herself. "No…"

"And finally, I'll rip out your breasts…" he said crazily. "…Just to make you a complete mess…"

Flashing his eyes and firing the thrusters on his back, he blasted downwards and drilled her head first into the ground. Snarling, he dragged her a hundred meters through the stone laden dirt before pulling her up and slugging her in the face, sending her flying ten meters away and crashing her hard into the soil.

Lisa lay unmoving, her mind stunned and her body shaking from the pain.

* * *

Another machine gun turret exploded as his lance cut straight through it and jerked upwards. The lieutenants manning it began to flee, but he buried his weapon in their persons so deep that he caught both at once. Retracting his lance, he whipped off the blood and turned to his right, seeing a large armored tank rolling out towards the fighting-front. Firing his thrusters, Wraith growled as he raced towards his target…

… And saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left, only to gasp as a reddish-pink comet bulleted towards him. Natasha let out a shrill cry as she slammed her sword into his lance, and the two Tekkaman blasted downwards as their weapons interlocked with shaking intensity. The woman growled, harshly scraping her sword against his lance, and Noal grunted before pushing her away.

The two headed for each other again, their weapons meeting with a sharp clang as they glared.

"I can't believe you, especially after what you told me last time," she said caustically. "I even felt sympathy for you, but you didn't change. You still have nerve to use Primary Bodies for your purpose!"

"You know nothing," he returned. "They want to fight! They want to carry out their revolution!"

"Liar!" she spat. "You've manipulated them so much they think you're leading this war for them!"

Wraith flashed his eye in anger, knocking her backwards and circling back around for another attack. Vesna turned her body sideways, steadying her sword and preparing herself. Wraith headed straight for her, holding his lance out like a stinger from a swordfish, and Natasha clenched her jaw.

Noal roared as he flew in. The girl quickly dropped downward and spun around, slicing her blade in an upward arc and catching his lance right in its side. Noal grumbled as his weapon cleaved in two.

"You remember what else got cut in half?" she seethed. "My comrade Anita – _you _killed her."

A fierce Vesna stood before a boiling Wraith, ready to punish him for his extensive list of sins.


	39. Duty

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 39 - Duty**

As he raced down the corridors, he could feel his head getting lighter. What was wrong with him? It seemed as if he couldn't concentrate, even though he had a mission at hand. Perhaps it was the brutal violence he witnessed outside – it possibly triggered something in his own brain. Or maybe it was the previous string of nights during which he had trouble sleeping. Regardless, he felt light-headed and dizzy.

Okita turned another corner, trying to remember the map he had memorized back in Delta's ship.

"Get him!" yelled a guard, ordering his squadron to open fire. A line of men quickly knelt in his path, aiming their high-powered guns and shooting bullets of spherical Faylumian energy. The blasts all came at once, landing in his face with a bright flash. Okita howled as he covered his facemask, and he reached towards a notch on his collarbone, pulling out a clump of energy that molded into a narrow lance.

As the light faded away, Knives saw the men approaching fast. Yet, his vision began to fade in and out, and he couldn't see the soldiers clearly. He blinked, opening his eyes wider to see a bit better…

And near the wall in front of him stood a man, his skin bleeding and his face horribly marred.

Okita let out a scream, realizing at once it was the one who haunted him in his dreams… Honda.

* * *

"She did act rashly, but she should be able to hold her own for now," said D-boy. "That's what her training was for. Besides, I don't believe Wraith will cause her serious harm. That isn't his purpose."

Goliate let out a short breath. Even though he was concerned for her, he needed to be focused when manning the controls of the Blue Earth, which started to circle in the sky above the European castle. It was strange that no other aircraft had come yet in defense of the base – were they all destroyed?

D-boy studied the images of battle below, shaking his head. His mind was racing to figure out a way to get the Primary Bodies and soldiers to stop fighting and end the bloodshed. Soon, a transmission came from the castle, requesting the Blue Earth for identification, and Goliate communicated with the man.

"They say there's something running loose inside the castle," Goliate said. "A small Tekkaman?"

D-boy frowned for a moment and suddenly widened his eyes. He bolted up from his seat, telling Goliate to direct Blue Earth to the back of the castle so that Wraith wouldn't detect him. Goliate nodded, turning the craft and lowering it before the north, rear wall of the castle, where no fighting was taking place due to the hills immediately behind the fortress. A few buggers got in their way, but Goliate blasted them.

D-boy ran back into the airlock. Within moments, a green bolt shot out and headed for the castle.

* * *

Her body still trembling from shock, Beast struggled to push herself off the ground. Nibal stood before her, breathing hard with spite. The ongoing battle and bloodshed continued around him on all sides, but he paid no notice. Without waiting, Hayato walked over and kicked her in her stomach, causing her to lurch in pain. Lisa rolled over on the ground several times, still unable to believe what was happening.

"How… can you transform again?" she said, tasting blood in her mouth. "I… took your crystal!"

"You took a lot more than that from me, Beast," he seethed. "And today, you will pay for it."

Beast averted her eyes, noticing her sword lying several feet away. Gathering energy to rise, she began to crawl over, but Nibal stepped on it before she could get to it. Beast backed away, trembling.

"What are you afraid of?" spat Lisa. "Don't you have the guts to fight me when I'm armed?"

"You're nobody to talk about guts," he snapped. "Because if you had them, you wouldn't have ganged up three to one on her. You wouldn't sacrifice Primary Bodies like you're doing now. And you wouldn't try to defeat me by depleting my stamina and then stealing my crystal when I was vulnerable!"

"I was just following orders. I was always following Delta's orders," said Beast, backing away slowly. "In fact, Delta wanted me to kill you after you buried her, but I broke orders by letting you live! I felt sorry for you… I couldn't bring myself to end your life back then, and I don't care to end it now. But if you try to cut mine short today, I will have no choice but to defend myself with all my strength!"

The two gave each other glares, frozen as the soldiers and Primary Bodies battled around them.

"Then I will cut your life short… but fairly," Nibal said. "Or else my revenge will be cheap."

Bending down, he picked up her sword and tossed it to her before lunging for an attack.

* * *

Having his lance cut into two didn't faze him one bit, for he continued to fight. Holding the two halves of his broken lance in each hand like short swords, Wraith resumed the battle. Natasha was forced to halve her reaction time, for she had to block two weapons instead of just one. Noal swung out with his left hand, and Vesna parried the blow with her sword. Wraith then thrust his right hand forward, intending to dig his lance piece into her shoulder, but she shifted herself to the right and retreated, avoiding the blow.

"How could you attack the Space Knights when you were one yourself?" she said, breathing hard.

"Because I _was_ one," he said, almost proudly. "And I don't have any loyalty left towards them."

With a snarl, he air-jumped towards her, swinging both pieces at once. She blocked horizontally.

"You're sounding like someone I know," she muttered, knocking his weapons aside. Noal raised his eyebrows in surprise, for she was proving to be more a match for him than she was before. He snorted.

"Even as an ex-Space Knight, how can you stand for all this?" she posed. "How can you do this?"

"How could the Space Knights stand to let me rot in jail for years? Why did they never save me?"

"I don't know how to answer that," she answered softly, taken aback. "But I do know you just can't kill innocent people like common soldiers and Primary Bodies just because somebody wronged you!"

"Ah, yes, you were wronged too once, weren't you?" he said. "Tell me, what did your father do?"

* * *

Letting out a shrill cry, Knives raised his lance and slashed downwards, trying to cut the figure of the bleeding Honda. Yet, the man disappeared, and the weapon dug itself into the wall. Okita began to breathe heavily and turned towards the soldiers in his way. He dashed towards them, brandishing his lance.

The men did not budge, and they fired another round. The energy blinded the boy again, who covered his eyes. When the light faded, he saw not a row of men… but rather a line of bloody Hondas. The duplicates soon started giggling as they reached up simultaneously and began to rearrange their faces.

Okita let out another scream, and the line of soldiers looked puzzled, wondering what was wrong with the Tekkaman. Knives raced towards the row of Hondas and was about to slash them open when…

_"Why did you kill me… Okita…" _the duplicates sang together. _"Why did you… kill us, Okita?"_

The bloody Hondas looked at him with dancing eyes, their skin peeling off their faces and falling.

Knives let out another scream, swinging his weapon wildly. He finally reached the line of men and hit one soldier on the head, knocking him out. The other soldiers jumped on and tried to tackle him, but he couldn't see them at all. All he could see instead was a dozen Hondas, trying to violate him again.

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" he shrieked, twisting his body intensely and throwing the men off him. The soldiers grunted as they crashed back-first into the walls and slid to the floor, dazed. Unable to stop his frenzied shouts, the boy turned the corner and raced down the passage, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Their weapons interlocked, the two glared at each other as they blasted horizontally to their side. Before crashing into a group of Primary Bodies, they split away and circled back around, meeting each other with another clang of weapons. This time, Beast was the one being pushed backwards.

"Don't act as if I'm wrongly targeting you," he rasped. "You deserve every shred of my hatred."

Beast grimaced underneath her visor, shifting to the side and shaking him off.

"Back there, you said you didn't want to kill me today, but you're full of crap," Hayato seethed, pausing to catch his breath. "We both know you said that just because I had you in a bad position."

"You read me well, Kawakami…" she said, catching her breath. "My task was to make sure you weren't a threat, and I didn't think you would be one after I took your crystal. Obviously, I was mistaken."

Grunting, Beast lunged forward, swinging her sword. Hayato met her strike with his scimitar.

"And to make up for it, you have every intention of killing me today," he said, pushing her off.

"It's my duty," she returned, lashing out with her sword. Nibal dodged and appeared behind her, swinging his weapon horizontally in order to bury it in her backside. Beast fired her thrusters in time and ducked forward, seeing his scimitar cleanly slice the air above. Thinking quickly, she spun and went for his legs, but she was too far and could only nick his right calf with the tip of her shaft. The two parted, and Hayato shrugged off his wound. Growling, he swung downwards, but Beast blocked by raising her foil.

"And it's _my_ duty to kill _you_," Nibal said. "After I destroy you, I'll mow down your Warlady."

Beast flashed her visor in anger upon hearing these words. She could take insults to herself… but to Delta, the lady who helped her escape from her life of bitterness? No, she wouldn't stand for that… No, she wouldn't let him to get away with it. A surge of energy shot through her as she knocked away his weapon and fired her thrusters, shooting towards him and ramming her shoulder into his midsection.

Nibal cried out, falling backwards. Beast tackled him to the ground and seized his throat with her left hand. She pulled her right hand back, ready to drill her sword right into his face. In a moment of desperation, Hayato contracted his right arm and swiped his scimitar, cutting her visor open with its tip.

"Bastard!" Beast screamed, jumping to her feet and backing away. That did it; he pushed her too far this time. Removing her hand from her facemask, she saw her blood on her fingers – the blood that seeped from the small cuts on her skin. Hayato got up and growled, only to see her face twist in anger.

Firing her thrusters, Beast launched towards him, and Hayato shot for the sky, evading her rage.

* * *

The girl remained unmoving, her eyes staring down her enemy as they hovered above the fighting.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" groused Wraith, growing restless. "During our meetings, you never got a chance to show me how to use a tongue. So either pleasure me now, or use it to start talking!"

"… Then listen closely, because you're going to hear this only once," she warned, not used to revealing personal details, especially to the enemy. But maybe by telling it to him, it could change him.

"As General, Father had enormous power at his fingertips and grew greedier from it – he would let nobody come in his way," she started. "He wasn't very close to his family, and he didn't treat my mother kindly. He thought of her as property that would follow whatever he said. Her opinions hardly counted."

"I hated the way he treated her, and that soured my relationship with him. Then one year after Black September, my mother fell severely ill. On her deathbed, she told me that my father was the officer who whole-heartedly advocated dropping the bomb in Prague," she explained. "I was utterly horrified."

"He knew before Prague that I didn't like him persecuting Primary Bodies, and he promised me he would do his best to help them. Little did I know he was outright lying to his own daughter," she said, her fists shaking. "After Mother died, I grilled him for it. He said I was no better than her, that I should shut up and support whatever he did. Our relationship crumbled, and I kept grilling him for his war crimes."

"Two years ago, he got fed up with it," she said. "Out of spite, he kidnapped me and said, 'If you love Primary Bodies so much, why don't you become one?' When I woke up again, I found myself inside the basic armor of a Primary Body. He had reduced me to a mere test subject for one of his experiments."

All this time, Wraith listened attentively. Natasha's expression turned into one of bitterness.

"I hated him for treating me like a thing… And I joined the Space Knights to get away from him."

* * *

All stops had been pulled out. The young man and woman met each other with fury, their weapons clashing viciously and sparks spitting out as metal grazed sharply against metal. They blasted downwards, upwards, and to the side, putting their anger and heart into every strike and every block. They had the same goal – to finish the life of the other, and their movements betrayed no hesitation. Even part of the forces fighting on the ground paused from time to time watch the two bolts collide with speed and rage.

Nibal raced above the heads of the Primary Bodies with Beast in pursuit, their armors deflecting any laser fire that happened to be in the way. A bugger appeared before him, but he tore through it and turned around, seeing Beast pass through its hollow carcass and meet him head on. More sparks flew as they collided, and the pair struggled to send each other to the ground before pulling back into the air.

_'My stamina…'_ Nibal thought desperately, realizing it had begun to drain. Beast noticed this and took advantage of it, smashing into him and breaking off pieces of his armor. He grunted but lashed out his fist, nailing her in her broken facemask. Beast spit out more blood but didn't give up, flying after him.

The two raced towards the African Headquarters building, where they met large cannon fire from the soldiers. Yet, they paid no heed – the only danger was the one they intended to murder. Beast grabbed Nibal's throat and shoved him through the thick glass wall of the pyramid, crashing him through desks, offices, and concrete. The people inside dove for cover, closing their eyes while the two shapes whizzed by. Nibal cried out as his backside smashed into item after item, and Beast let out a fierce battle roar.

Shutting his eyes in pain, Hayato struggled to raise his arms. Gasping for air, he caught her hands gripping his throat. He landed his knee into her gut with a jerk and flipped her over behind him. Twisting around, he fired his thrusters and crashed into her, reversing the situation by grabbing her throat and plowing her through the objects behind her. Beast let out a howl of pain, her eyes growing wide with fear.

Within seconds, the two broke out from the other side of the pyramid, shattering the thick, reinforced glass. The shock of impact made Hayato release his grip on her, and Beast sailed freely in the air. Firing her thrusters, she bolted towards him and lashed out her foot, nailing him square in the gut.

Hayato let out a scream of agony as he sailed back. Beast appeared behind him and smashed her knee into the back of his head, and blood flew out of Hayato's mouth and splattered on the interior of his facemask. His stamina was almost gone, and she made maximum use of that fact. Beast appeared in front and just above him, clamping her fists together and raising them. He raised his eyes, looking weakly at her.

"I'll send you right to your bitch!" she yelled, her crazed eyes flashing before realizing she should have never uttered those words. Hayato roared in fury, lashing out his fist and making solid contact with the underside of her chin. Beast's head snapped back violently, her teeth biting straight through her tongue.

The boy reached out quickly, catching her leg as she sailed upwards. Anger spreading through his mind like wildfire, he twisted his body and fired his thrusters. He began to spin round and round, keeping a firm grip on her leg, and with a heave, he let her go. Beast cried out as she spiraled horizontally through the air, heading directly for the top of the obelisk positioned at the southwestern corner of the pyramid.

She tried to fire her thrusters, but her mind was too disoriented to focus. Within seconds, her figure collided violently with the corner of the solid steel obelisk tower, the muscles in her backside snapping from the impact. Beast shrieked as she bounced off and began to freefall back-first, unable to move from the agony. She opened her eyes for just a brief second, only to see Nibal appear above her.

With a roar, Nibal fired his thrusters and shot downwards, pushing into her and accelerating her descent. Her eyes opened wide with intense fear, but his eyes quivered with ferocious excitement. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't shift. Beast looked past Nibal, seeing the tip of the obelisk grow smaller and smaller as she fell. Letting out a cry, she shut her eyes in terror.

The surface approached faster and faster, and Nibal let out a war cry… Sixty feet… thirty… ten…

Beast slammed mercilessly into the ground. A deafening roar and shockwave ripped through the air as the earth shook, causing the soldiers and Primary Bodies nearby to collapse harshly to the dirt. Dust and sand blew out as if it exploded, a fireball emerging from the very spot of impact. Then… all was quiet.

* * *

He could only hear the sound of wind as he struggled to get up. His arms shot with pain, his legs retained hardly any strength, and his armor was partially gone, pieces of it clattering to the hard, parched ground. As he managed to stand, he collapsed to the ground again. The fighting around had paused, for Primary Bodies and soldiers alike gazed in their direction, having thought they heard a large bomb explode.

Ignoring the blood dripping from the cuts all over his body, Hayato lowered his eyes, witnessing the wide, shallow crater he created in front him. It was seven feet deep and full of cracks. At its center lay the broken form of Beast, most of her armor missing. Streams of crimson covered her limbs and torso. Her mask was totally broken, and her face was drenched with blood. She lay unmoving, her eyes half open.

His jaw dropping, Hayato crawled painfully down the crater, moving closer to her and seeing the tears of pain and agony rolling from the corners of her eyes. Lisa slowly turned her eyes to look at him.

"What… are you waiting… for?" she struggled to speak. "Do… your duty and… end… my pain."

Hayato was quickly overcome with emotion. He was unable to understand why, but seeing Beast like that caused tears to roll down his cheeks. They were not tears of joy; rather, they were tears of grief. As Hayato looked at Lisa, his eyes slowly pictured Yumi's bloodied, crying face fading onto Beast's.

"What have I done…" he whispered, his voice quivering. "Yumi-chan… what have I become…"

Raising his trembling arms, he reached forward and brought them towards Lisa, gently clasping her hand between his hands and giving it a soft squeeze. Lisa opened her mouth, moved by his gesture.

"I… can't do it…" he whispered, raising his eyes to meet hers. "You're hurt badly… just like my Yumi-chan was that day… If I do my duty now… I'll be no different… than Raze… No, I won't do it…"

Moments passed as the two looked at each other, and Lisa managed to return a slow, thankful nod.

"My grudge with you is over," he said, releasing her hand. "I won't come after you any more."

"And so… is my duty…" she answered. "I tried my best… and failed… but I am satisfied…"

Hayato remained silent, but he too gave her an acknowledging nod. Soon after, he heard a soft screeching sound above him. He turned his head up and gasped upon seeing a bugger hovering above. Yet, the creature did not attack. It only waved its claw, indicating that the boy should move aside.

Hayato slowly rose to his feet and backed away, alternating his glances between the bugger and Beast. The bugger extended its tentacles, gently wrapping them around her body. As it began to lift her up, Lisa turned her head towards Hayato. Unless his eyes were troubling him, he thought he saw her smile.

The bugger soon pulled Lisa towards itself; it puffed open a flap on the side of its belly and placed her inside. Glowing its red eyes, it screeched again, only to turn around and disappear into the distant sky. Hayato collapsed to his knees, placing his face in his hands. The wetness flowed hard, and it did not stop.

"I did it, Yumi!" he cried, a smile coming to his lips. "I earned it for you. Finally, you can rest."


	40. Visions

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 40 - Visions**

Wraith and Vesna hovered in front of each other, holding their weapons but saying nothing. She had recently finished telling her story, and he spent moments pondering it. A hundred feet below, the battle raged on, and Vesna knew the most effective way to stop it was for Wraith to order a retreat. She had described her past in order to make him realize that he was mistaken and that he should call for one.

"That is why I spite Father," she said. "But I don't go around killing people in the military for it."

"Killing them isn't my purpose. It's only a method I use to get them to ultimately betray him."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she barked, growing angry. "You can't take lives just for him!"

"Their lives will be taken one way or the other. It's just a question of who will grab them first."

"Call off your attack!" she yelled, fed up talking to a brick wall. "Or else I'll stop them my way!"

Wraith only snorted, and Natasha spat in frustration. Firing her thrusters, she bolted down towards the warring troops, thinking of what she could do. There still was something that resembled part of a front line between the two armies, and she headed directly for it. Looking up, the troops and Primary Bodies cried out in fear as a pink-red bolt sped towards them, and they separated momentarily as Vesna whizzed between them. At the end of the line, Vesna pulled up, ready to circle around for another run.

She wasn't allowed to, for a grayish bolt headed right for her. They collided weapons again.

"Don't think you can preach to me and then act in any fashion you please," Wraith glared. "You may have been wronged by him, but you still had your freedom. My suffering was far worse than yours."

* * *

Flying back up north, Tyara headed towards the Headquarters in Australia. As she approached, she witnessed the gruesome, repulsive sight before her. Thousands were engaged in battle, and blood was being spilled on both sides. Especially vicious was Plague, destroying every piece of machinery that fired and hewing every individual manning it. He felt exhilarated, able to relieve frustration through slaughter.

He soon detected a Tekkaman approaching. Tyara floated down before him, thoroughly disgusted.

"You must like me a lot," chimed Plague. "I didn't think you'd come to see me again so soon."

"I'm here to halt your evildoing," she thundered, "and put an end to your misanthropic deeds."

Plague stared at Seline but said nothing. Seconds later, they burst out in laughter.

* * *

General Duque of the European Military observed the large video screens on the far wall while standing tensely in the Command Bridge. In front of him and below were dozens of his staff, hurriedly relaying his commands and amassing information about the battle raging outside the fortress. Next to him stood several highly ranked officers, serving to advise him and distribute the decision-making load. It was a chaotic situation, and he couldn't have felt more thankful to the Space Knights for the advanced warning. He didn't even want to think about how disastrous it would have been had the attack been a true surprise.

Duque was about to give out another command when the door to the Bridge burst open. It was a Tekkaman, albeit a short one, that brandished his lance. Duque's face began to lose color. He had known a Tekkaman was in the building, but he had chosen to stay put and not abandon the troops fighting outside. Now, he would have to face the consequences for making that decision. However, he was not alone.

"Protect the General!" yelled Sergeant Kroch, who had been waiting nearby. His entire squadron sprinted in front of Duque, creating a thick barrier between him and the intruder. They began to fire upon Knives, who began to shake his head. Duque's aids urged him to escape through the doors behind him.

Quickly turning, the General made his way through the rear exit. Knives grimaced and plowed through the commandos in pursuit. Kroch tried to tackle him, but the boy swiped him with his armored arm and knocked him over the railing. Kroch fell eight feet before tumbling feet-first on the hard floor.

There was still time to get him. Knives pushed through the rear doors and flew down the aptly lit corridor. At the end was Duque, huffing and puffing. The man turned his head for a split second and gasped as he saw the Tekkaman in hot pursuit. He sprinted around a corner, hoping to lose his assailant.

No such luck. Knives turned the corner, keeping his hand on his blood-free lance, and he started to close the gap between them. Crying out, Duque burst through a door to his right and slammed it behind him. He was now in the stairwell, and the best way to go was down, where there were more escape routes.

The sweat dripping from his forehead, the General raced down the stairs and reached the landing, only to see Knives throw the door open and stand at the top of the stairwell. The two stared at each other for a brief second, and Duque swallowed hard upon seeing the glistening lance in his pursuer's hand.

* * *

Standing anxiously in the Command Room of the Space Knight Command Center, Milly surveyed the video screens embedded in the wall. There were four comm. officers on duty that day, and each of them was assigned to cover a Headquarters under attack. All four military bases were still being assaulted, but the numbers were starting to thin at the African Headquarters. Could it mean that Hayato had won?

Taking in a breath, she turned towards the screen for Australia. The battle was still underway, and there was not much of a reduction in fighting forces. Milly guessed that Seline was not doing too well, and she hoped that the girl would stay alive. Finally, she turned towards the screen for Europe, which showed images of the relentless battle. Milly tightened her hands, praying for Natasha and D-boy to survive.

* * *

Seated once again in the cockpit of Windbird, Hayato rose into the air and looked below. The Primary Bodies, realizing that their leader was present no more, had already begun to retreat. They ran from the pyramid in mass droves, and fortunately, only a small number of soldiers followed them in pursuit. The men of the military raised their arms and cheered for having successfully protected their base.

Yet, in Hayato's perspective, it was far from a victory. As he stared at the bloodied ground, he could only shake his head. Thousands of corpses, from soldiers and Primary Bodies alike, painted the soil with scarlet. It was too tragic for so many to die that day. The military might have won, but humanity lost.

At the very least, many escaped with their lives, literally, because of the defeat of Beast.

Firing up his engines, a badly weakened Hayato set the coordinates to the base and took off.

* * *

Duque backed up upon seeing Knives step down a couple of steps towards him. He shifted his eyes slightly to the right and saw another set of stairs leading down, parallel to the ones from which he had just come. Lunging quickly, he headed for that set of stairs, only to stop short as a lance cut the air in front of him and dug into the step on which he was about to place his foot. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his collar.

With a heave, Knives threw the man down the stairs. Duque howled as he tumbled and crashed into the opposite wall upon reaching the landing. He rested his back against the concrete, the blood seeping from the cuts in his face and the gashes in his legs. To his left was the door to the escape routes. He tried to raise his arm but couldn't, for the bones in his forearm were broken due to his fall. He raised his eyes, seeing his assailant pull out the lance from the steps and proceed down slowly. Knives flashed an eye.

"My orders were to kill you," he spoke. "Because you're thinking more than you should be."

Duque looked puzzled upon hearing the boy's words but soon widened his eyes with realization. He used his working arm to pull out a laser pistol from his belt, and he aimed it for the boy's face. Yet, the ammo had no effect on Okita's armor. Knives lashed out, knocking the gun away and grabbing Duque's collar. He stared hard into the man's battle-hard eyes, and the General returned a firm, unfazed expression.

"Then carry your orders out like a soldier," declared Duque, his tone stern and his eyes proud.

Almost instantaneously, Knives head began to buzz. It was happening again… He was no longer seeing the stoic expression of a seasoned soldier; it was morphing into the frenzied face of a man in agony.

_"Enough, Okita! Mercy! Give me mercy!"_ Honda's eyes danced crazily as he begged. _"Please!"_

"No…" whispered the boy, jerking his head back, and Duque looked surprised. "No…"

Honda's pleading grew stronger, and blood began to trickle from the cuts in his face. The boy began to breathe heavily, seeing the scarlet drip from the man's chin and onto his hand. Suddenly, Honda roared as deep gashes appeared across his face, and pieces of his facial flesh began to peel off and drop.

"No!" yelled Knives, uncurling his fingers from Duque's collar and backing away. "Get away…"

Duque slid back to the floor, his body quaking and his face puzzled – What the hell was going on?

_"Why did you kill me, Okita? Why did you kill me when I was helpless, you sweet boy?"_

"Get away from me!" cried Knives, dropping his lance and clutching his head in his hands. Duque pushed his back up further against the wall, watching with wide eyes. What caused his attacker to do this?

_"Are you going to kill me again, Okita? After I've fallen down the stairs, injured and helpless?"_

"Stop! Stop it!" the boy hollered, twisting his body violently. "Get away! Get away from me!"

_"Are you going to kill me again… before I can explain why I did… what I did to you?"_

"Tell me you're sorry! Tell me you're sorry for what you did to me, you bastard! TELL ME!"

_"What I did to you… oh yes, let's remind ourselves, what I did to you…"_

Okita bulged his eyes in shock, seeing a smiling, bloody Honda reaching down to unzip his pants.

"NO!" he shrieked, firing his thrusters and lurching forward to choke his tormenter. Duque cried out as Knives reached out to grab him. Suddenly, a green comet came flying down the stairs and slammed into Knives, plowing the small Tekkaman and itself straight through the thick wall behind Duque. Debris sprayed in all directions, and some of it hit the General's head. The man sank to the floor unconscious.

Behind him was the gaping hole in the wall just created. The hole opened up to the escape route corridor, and chunks of concrete from the wall littered the floor. The figure of Knives lay on the hallway tiles gasping repeatedly… and over him towered the armored form of Earth's savior – Tekkaman Blade.

* * *

On the ground, the battle was getting more intense. After Vesna had pulled her attempt to separate the two sides, they clashed together yet again. The Primary Bodies continued to hack away at soldiers with their lances and gun them down with their rifles. The military soldiers did the same, often lifting carcasses from the ground and holding them like shields for cover. Neither side was showing signs of permanent wear, for both sides attacked vengefully with renewed energy upon seeing comrades perish. So did Wraith.

Realizing he got too distracted, he left his opponent and headed again for the soldiers, cutting away and disabling their artillery. Vesna followed desperately, trying to stop him at every turn she could.

"You can't compare who suffered more," she stated, clashing weapons. "You lost your freedom, but others lost friends and family in Prague. By your logic, they should be entitled to wipe out humanity."

"Why, you…" he growled, silently admitting she had a point. "Don't interfere with my purpose!"

* * *

The dust began to settle, and the whimpering youth slowly rose to his feet. Keeping his hand on his head, Knives took a step backwards and raised his eyes to meet the face of Blade, who remained unmoving and continued to stare at the boy. Blade extended his lance, aiming its tip at the youth's throat.

"Another assassination attempt?" D-boy said. "You haven't learned your lesson yet, have you?"

Okita's eyes widened upon hearing the word 'lesson,' which Honda had used as well but in a very different context. His face lost color as he gasped, and his body began to twist again. D-boy lowered his lance, hearing soft snivels from the boy, and Okita's fingers twitched as he grabbed his trembling head.

"Father, make it stop…" he begged, trying to drive the images out. "Please… make it stop…"

Blade tilted his head, trying to figure out what the boy was up to. Was it another one of his tricks?

"Please make it stop…" Okita said, his throat tight. "He keeps talking to me… torturing me…"

Knives took a step closer to Blade, now cautious. He took another step and was just a meter away.

"Tell him to stop… haunting me in my sleep…" said the boy. "I can't take it anymore… I…"

Unable to hold up any longer, Knives collapsed into Blade, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Please, Father… tell Honda to say…" Okita wept. "…He's sorry… for what he did to me…"

D-boy now understood what the boy was saying, and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to deny what Honda could have done to him. Yet, he couldn't, for the evidence was holding dearly onto him and spilling tears underneath its mask. D-boy awkwardly reached down with his free hand, placing it on Okita's back.

"Tell him to stop, tell him to stop," his voice got more frantic. "Tell him to stop, TELL HIM!"

His head starting to buzz again, Okita grit his teeth as he pulled away from D-boy. He raised his eyes and opened his mouth in terror – the facemask of Blade was slowly morphing into that of Blade's Blastor form. Images from his near-death encounter with Blade fleeted through his mind, and the Blastor eyes flashed angrily. Shrieking in panic, Knives turned and bolted through the hole, racing up the stairwell.

"Okita, wait!" a perplexed Blade called, firing his own thrusters and pursuing his supposed son.

* * *

Natasha could tell that she was beginning to get through to him. Her last point picked out a flaw in his thinking, and he was clearly upset over that. Wraith tried to evade her by flying towards the soldiers, but his attacks seemed to be decreasing in zeal. Vesna unceasingly followed him to get in his way, but she was beginning to tire both physically and mentally. She didn't know much longer she could keep this up.

"Quit chasing me!" he spat in irritation. "How else can I get your father's men to betray him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's another way," she yelled. "But don't victimize the innocents!"

"Then you're saying I should execute him directly?" he challenged, and she was taken aback.

"Let… let the law take care of him," she stammered, not much confidence behind her statement.

"You've got to be joking! The law kept him unpunished all this time!" he growled, lowering his lance pieces. "But I won't. And to get you to shut up, I might do it your way… without involving the—"

At that moment, a yellow bolt burst out of the castle fifty meters away and screamed for the sky. Within seconds, a green bolt flew out in pursuit. Realizing at once who it was, Wraith lost his train of thought and fired his thrusters, zipping behind the green bolt and using extra energy to overtake it. He appeared in front of Blade, cutting off his path and making Earth's savior stop short.

D-boy glared at his former comrade, cursing himself for allowing Knives to escape.

"How rude," Wraith shook his head. "You were here, and you didn't even come to greet me."

Blade frowned, realizing it was their first meeting since the attack on the Command Center.

"Stop this madness, Noal," he warned. "Call off your attack, and order your forces to retreat."

Wraith paused and then snorted. Tossing his lance pieces away, he generated a new one.

* * *

Natasha backed away, observing the animosity Wraith possessed towards Blade. It was clear that the battle was now just between Noal and D-boy – Natasha could tell that Blade wished to handle this alone and that she shouldn't interfere. Yet, she didn't want to stand around; she had to help out some way.

Thinking quickly, the girl fired downwards, heading towards the forces fighting on the ground.

* * *

Tyara flew slowly through the sky, away from the Australian Headquarters. Her stamina was drained, and her armor displayed evidence of battle. Plague had been victorious – his forces thoroughly rampaged the Australian Headquarters. Seline only wondered how the other bases were holding up.

* * *

With renewed energy, Wraith used his momentum to plow into Blade. The two Tekkamen plummeted through the air, but D-boy fired his thrusters and shook him off. Wraith reached up, grabbing his opponent's foot, but D-boy flung out his free leg and kicked Wraith in the face. Noal sailed back, growling as he touched his dented mask, and he launched himself upwards towards Blade. Their weapons locked perpendicularly, and they struggled in an attempt to push away the lance of the other.

"You stole my son from me," Blade grazed. "I know he must be on Delta's ship. Where is it?"

"Like I'll tell you," Noal spat. "Look at you, always concerned about yourself, just like always."

"What are you talking about?" D-boy said, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly my point," Wraith muttered. "Everything always had to be about you, didn't it?"

"Is that what this is about?" D-boy returned. "You're jealous of me? You better wake up!"

"And so do you… to other people's troubles!" Wraith yelled, pushing Blade away and shooting forward for another strike. Wraith swiped at Blade's legs, but D-boy parried and knocked the blow aside.

"I know how much you suffered," said D-boy sympathetically. "And I'm ready to help you."

"Gee, thanks! And after all these years, I'm ready to accept your grace with open arms, aren't I?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Noal," D-boy said. "And bring back your rationality… Your sense of honor."

"Honor? You've got nerve to say that. Where was yours when you left me in my cell for years?"

D-boy lowered his eyes, the guilt running through him. They circled back around and met again.

"Did you try to get me out? Nooo… even though I did it for you when Colbert jailed you," Noal spat. "Oh, but I can understand… I wasn't a superhero like you, so naturally, my rescue wasn't a priority."

Blade jerked his head, taken aback by his words. Wraith flashed his eyes and rushed in.

* * *

Vesna landed in between a party of Primary Bodies and military soldiers, swinging her sword threateningly in an effort to stop them. The soldiers quickly aimed their laser rifles at her and opened fire. Startled, Natasha jumped into the air, but the soldiers simply tilted their rifles up towards her. She fumed.

"I'm a Space Knight, you idiots!" she yelled before turning to the Primary Bodies. "Now leave!"

Hearing that she was with the enemy, the Primary Bodies pointed their guns at her and began to shoot. The military soldiers took advantage of this fact, leveling their rifles and aiming directly at their distracted opponents. They pulled the triggers, and Vesna gasped in horror as those Primary Bodies fell.

"You rotten bastards!" she yelled, landing on the grass and cleaving their guns with her sword. The dozen soldiers cried out in fear and turned around, running back to the fortress. Natasha hurriedly knelt next to a fallen Primary Body, who was bleeding heavily. It was a man, no older than twenty-five.

"Freedom… for our kind…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mother… I can't come home…"

Letting out his last breath, the man passed on, staring upwards. Vesna froze, tears in her eyes.


	41. Retreat

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 41 - Retreat**

Aboard her flagship in her secret laboratory, the woman carefully drew more blood from the sleeping baby and placed it in a small, flat plastic dish. She placed the lid on the dish and sealed it tightly, allowing its contents to spread gradually over the protein gel inside. The placed it in a cold box before removing her gloves and walking towards the back of the room, her eyes locked on the pod in sight.

"Aki-oneechan, do you know what I'm doing?" she smiled, placing her hand on the bulbous mass.

_"Just being the mad-woman you normally are,"_ came the response, and Delta gave a soft laugh.

"Quite so," she nodded. "I'm analyzing your son's DNA… to see if his power can be transferred."

_"If you hurt my child, I will never forgive you. So why would you dare to take his power?"_

Delta brought her face closer to the pod, peering inside through the glutinous liquid inside.

"When our new world forms, there will be so much to handle," she said slyly, resting her cheek on the surface. "His potential abilities would be most helpful… If I had them, I could manage with no hassle."

_"You just want total control. But do you really think you can create a better world by having it?"_

"Absolute control within the right hands can lead to marvels," Delta answered, seeing Aki's closed eyelids twitch. "And these new world marvels will need to be protected… by very _competent _underlings."

_"Forget it, Sayaki, I will never serve under you… no matter how hard you try to brainwash me."_

"Oh, that's what you think, Aki," she giggled softly. "I must commend you for resisting the pod's influence for all these weeks, but it's been taking its toll on you, daily scraping away at your will power…"

"Even a battle-hardened woman like you will ultimately succumb to the parasite," Delta said with glee. "And then we can be sisters reunited, working to enrich this world. But only I will hold the reins."

* * *

Blade watched carefully as his opponent rushed in. Wraith then disappeared from his sight, reappearing behind him and kicking him in the back. D-boy grunted, falling forward but using his energy to quickly turn around. Growling, Wraith charged forward and slammed into him, causing them to fall.

Almost in reaction, D-boy reached out with his hand towards the back of Wraith's neck, digging his fingers through the metal. Suddenly, pain shot through Noal, and he pushed off of D-boy and removed Takaya's hand. Blade stabilized himself in the air, watching Wraith reach quickly to the back of his neck.

"You will not do that again," grumbled Noal. "Especially after I defeat you and become the best."

"You _are_ jealous after all," muttered D-boy. "Why do you want to be the strongest so badly?"

"Because when I become the best and prove my strength, I will not be betrayed by anyone again."

"You think we betrayed you because you stayed in jail?" D-boy said, tired of this and raising his voice. "You think we left you in there because you weren't the strongest? You can't be serious!"

"But I am," Wraith returned. "And so is my grudge, D-boy. You'll feel the full brunt of it soon."

D-boy glared, debating whether to tell the truth. Yet, the setting wasn't suitable for a lengthy tale.

"And you think Delta is so trustworthy?" he fired. "Then what's with the black uniformed men?"

"Black what? What the hell are you babbling about?" Wraith said. Blade described what he saw.

"Buggers listened to men covered in black clothes? Now that's a good one!" Noal laughed.

"I'm not lying!" Blade snapped. "But if even you don't know about them, who could they be?"

"Figments of your imagination," Wraith grazed. "Nice try to distract me, but it won't work."

* * *

_"You believe you'll create a better world. But what's better to you isn't better to someone else."_

"What a profound, hackneyed statement," Delta softly chuckled. "Maybe you're right, but then people's definition of 'better' will have to coincide with mine. Or else they'll answer to my lieutenants."

_"Sounds more like you want a dictatorship. Why do you want me to serve under you so badly?"_

"Because for once, it will put you in your place," Delta answered, becoming more serious. "Yes, it will be perfect for you. Experience what it's like, being inferior to someone who was inferior to you."

_"I never considered you inferior, Sayaki. I don't even see how you could think that."_

"It was obvious, considering how much luxury you had to cushion you," Delta responded, eyeing the woman. "Our fathers were brothers, but while yours was rich, mine was poor. Ever wonder why?"

_"Yes, I did wonder, but I never knew why. But I never considered your family lesser than—"_

"Then why didn't you ever come to help us during the first war?" Delta spat. "You were having too much fun playing with Takaya, weren't you? So much so that you forgot what my father did for you!"

_"That's not true! I'm always thankful to him, and about not coming back to help, your parents_—_"_

"Didn't survive the war!" came the angry response, and Aki fell silent. "And you didn't care…"

* * *

"This has gone long and far enough, Noal. Tell me where Delta's ship is, and call off this attack!"

The two panted underneath their masks, definitely tired from their lengthy encounter. They had finished another round of fighting, but neither was ready to give in. They headed for each other, clashing weapons with clashing reasons. Blade wanted to change Wraith's mind, but Wraith wished to defeat Blade.

"First, the military betrayed me. Then you did. I'll get Pavlocheva's men to betray him, and I'll crush you to be the best so I'm not betrayed again – this time by Radam. Your days are numbered, D-boy."

"And so are yours – as a Radam," Blade countered. "I won't let your blemish your name further."

At that moment, the two began to hear some noise coming from the distance. They turned their heads in the direction but were distracted upon hearing a different noise coming from below. On the vast field before the castle were the Primary Bodies, inching closer while firing at the soldiers defending the fortress. Behind this field were the large wooded hills, to which the Primary Bodies' backsides faced.

That second sound Blade and Wraith had heard came directly from these hills. Without warning, hundreds of Sol-Tekkamen units emerged from the forest, air-skating down the slopes and racing towards the backs of the unsuspecting Primary Bodies. They were the trump card, and they had the enemy flanked.

The Primary Bodies at the rear line only had time to turn around before being blasted to oblivion.

* * *

"And you didn't care because we were too poor for you," Delta snapped, seeing Aki shake her head in disagreement in the pod. "Let me enlighten you as to the reason for our economic difference."

"Our grandfather was wealthy, and he raised his two sons, Seiji and Seiki, in luxury. Seiji was elder to Seiki by four years. When Seiji completed college and was about to join the family business—"

_"He ran away because he didn't want to handle all that responsibility."_

"No! That's what _your _father told you!" Delta scowled. "But mine told me the truth – he learned that much of his family's wealth involved tainted money from unethical business practices, bribes, and payoffs. He was so appalled that he drew into a bitter argument with Grandfather, refused to join the business, left the family, and changed his surname from Kisaragi to Kirasaki to avoid any association."

Aki remained silent, stunned. This meant that her own father had lied to her all those years ago.

"Yet, Seiji felt guilty for having lived so highly during his youthful years off of money that had caused pain to others," Delta continued, shaking her head. "So he decided to spend much of his time helping the community by building an orphanage. He worked a job on the side, but it didn't pay much."

Delta locked her eyes on Aki's closed eyelids. She could tell Aki was listening to every word.

"But Seiki, on the other hand, didn't deny his family fortune," the Warlady continued, her tone condescending. "He continued the immoral business, basked in money, married young, and had a daughter one year before Seiji did. And that is why you, Kisaragi Aki, are a year older than me, Kirasaki Sayaki."

"Then… tragedy struck," dramatically announced Delta. "The day your parents were murdered."

_"Murdered?"_ Aki's telepathic voice sounded, taken aback. _"Wait, I thought… an accident…"_

Delta snorted, shaking her head.

* * *

Natasha turned around, shocked at what she saw. Dozens of Sol-Tekkamen were rushing towards the rear of the Primary Body army, shooting Faylumian energy at the armored foot soldiers. This was the military's secret attack – surrounding the Primary Bodies and attacking them from the front and backside.

The rear of the Primary Body army turned around quickly, only to scream as they were swallowed whole by the energy blasts. The Sol-Tekkamen ripped through the rear lines, killing handfuls at a time and out-maneuvering Primary Body retaliation. Clenching her jaw, Natasha fired her thrusters and flew swiftly.

However, Wraith got there before she did. He dove angrily, crashing into two Sol-Tekkamen and causing them to explode. He angrily swiped his lance, taking the head off a third unit while digging into the side of another. As he turned for his next target, Blade appeared in his way. They collided weapons.

"Fool!" Wraith yelled. "I'm trying to save the Primary Bodies from slaughter! Out of my way!"

Grumbling, Blade backed away from Wraith and headed for a Sol-Tekkaman. He cut the unit's Faylumian rifle, rendering it weaponless and persuading it to escape fearfully toward the wooded hills.

At that moment, the sound Wraith and Blade had first heard grew quite intensely strong. Dozens of fighter craft appeared over the hills, flying towards the vast field before the fortress. Blade, Wraith, and Vesna looked up, witnessing the planes drop dozens of cylindrical objects into clusters of Primary Bodies.

Natasha opened her mouth in horror, but she could do nothing. A group of Primary Bodies tilted their faces upwards, seeing a cylinder head right for them. Before they could run, it landed and exploded mercilessly, tearing them into fragments and digging its jagged shrapnel into adjacent, screaming Bodies.

The Primary Body army, now being attacked from front, back, and above, panicked in hysteria.

* * *

"No, Aki, that's what Father told us because we were too young to understand," said Delta. "Your parents and Grandfather were killed by angry people who were victims of their unscrupulous practices."

_"So that night, when they went for a drive…"_ Aki clenched her jaw. She was eight at the time.

"They were chased, and they swerved off a road and crashed into a tree," Delta frowned. "To make sure they were dead, their attackers pumped them with lead bullets and set their vehicle ablaze."

The woman inside the pod tightened her fists in anger.

"Being the moral man he was, my father Seiji took you in. We lived within the orphanage, and he created a special room for you," Delta continued. "I was excited at first, but then I resented how he kept showing you special treatment because you were parentless. Even though Uncle Seiki had left you all his assets in his will, my father didn't want to touch that bad money. He spent his own savings in raising you."

_"And I will always be appreciative for his taking me in. I learned simplicity and wasn't spoiled."_

"Yeah, but I could tell you didn't like our poorness," Delta accused. "At fourteen, you wanted to get away by studying at the prestigious Academy. We couldn't afford it, but you so strongly wished to go."

_"I didn't want to study there to get away. I wanted to learn about science and tech—"_

"My father financed your tuition as much as he could, but he was forced to use your inherited money to pay the difference. He used it just that once because he thought you shouldn't have to suffer for your father's sins… and that a smart girl like you deserved the best," Delta said, bitterness creeping in her voice. "Of course, he never told you how blemished that money was, and I only learned about it a year later, when I expressed interest in attending the Academy. He refused, saying that we couldn't afford it and that he wouldn't allow himself to use Seiki's stained wealth on his own daughter, even for her education."

"That's when I truly started disliking you," Delta glared. "Father may have taught you simplicity at the orphanage, but you still had a gold throne ready to support you. It was then I realized that the rich had limitless opportunity while the poor stayed behind. That is why in the new world, I will remedy that!"

Aki hung her head, guilt trickling through her. Misdeeds had given her the chance to progress.

* * *

Tekkaman Bane looked at his handiwork, satisfied. The North American Headquarters had been decimated, its military soldiers lying dead on the ground by the thousands and the Primary Bodies yelling victoriously on the bloodied ground. Yet, the Primary Bodies had also lost many, and their cheering soon subsided. Before long, Bane entered the Headquarters building, claiming the Region as property of Radam.

* * *

_"Sayaki, I understand your resentment, but you can't be telling me that's why you invaded Earth."_

Upon hearing this, Delta laughed hard for several moments, thinking it sounded so preposterous.

"Aki! Do you really think that experience from childhood led me to conquer Earth? As a mature woman, I have more sense than that!" Delta said in between her laughter. "No, my reasons are different and complex. But what I still do resent is the fact you never came to help my parents during the first war."

_"Your parents told me not to come. That it would distract from my duties as a Space Knight."_

"And you blindly followed that?" Delta snapped, her eyes furious. "What a naïve girl you were!"

_"I really wished to come, but your father said it would disrespect his wish if I did. It was only at the end of the war did I hear they died, and I felt terrible. Furthermore, people said you'd disappeared."_

"So you thought I died as well, didn't you? You must have been shocked to see me after all these years," Delta smirked. "Now we're together again. Only this time, I'm the one with limitless opportunity."

Aki said nothing, her face regaining traces of defiance. Her younger cousin licked her lips.

"One thing baffles me. Didn't you need a robot to transform? Why wasn't one with you on Io?"

Aki remained silent, thinking of how to answer without revealing technological secrets. Shortly after Shinya was born, she desired a way to transform rapidly in case her son was ever in danger. Her method at the time, Pegas II, was too bulky and slow to use. Thus, Aki soon decided to undergo a crystal regeneration procedure so that her crystal would always be readily available for immediate transformation.

_"I didn't truly need it to transform,"_ she lied. _"I used it because it served as my battle partner."_

"Really…" Delta frowned, shrugging as she eyed Aki's crystal resting in a glass case on the table. "Anyway, the fact you had your crystal on you makes it easier. All that's left now is seizing your mind."

_"That won't be a trivial task, Sayaki…"_ Aki warned. Delta only smirked before leaving the room.

* * *

Piloting the Blue Earth, Goliate watched his view screen with dismay, now understanding why fighter craft hadn't appeared before. It had been the military's strategy all along – keeping the Primary Bodies so preoccupied with battling the soldiers at the fortress that they wouldn't notice an ambush from behind and above before it was too late. Now, the Primary Bodies were being shot at in the front by soldiers, attacked in the back by Sol-Tekkaman, and bombed from above by the Air Force fighter jets.

They had no defense, and they were in complete disarray. The set of bombs had killed hundreds in one blow, and the planes were circling around for another round. Blade quickly fired upwards, getting in their path and waving to get them to stop. The jets flew around him and released their bombs anyway.

Growling, Blade dove downwards and opened the blaster cannons on his shoulders. Recognizing this, Wraith revealed the cells on his shoulder-guards as well. Vesna followed suit, charging her weapon.

"VOL-TEKKA!" they yelled in near synchrony, firing their sparkling beams straight into the clusters of bombs. The cylinders detonated at once, and a bright flash flooded the sky along with the sound of explosions booming through the air. When the light faded, it was clear that the bombs were destroyed.

Cursing under their breaths and having depleted their ammo, the Air Force pilots flew away. The Primary Bodies on the ground roared in appreciation for the Tekkamen, and Wraith gave Blade an ever so slight nod. Looking downward, he saw that his army was in a mess and could still get further creamed. It was possible to still organize them to fight, but Blade would get in his way. The odds were against him.

Making his decision, Wraith closed his eyes and sent out the signal. Within seconds, the surviving buggers flying around swooped to the ground and landed next to clusters of Primary Bodies. Blade and Vesna watched in curiosity and wonder as groups of Primary Bodies actually climbed into buggers' bellies.

'_Impossible! Not only are they used for battle, they're used for transport as well?'_ D-boy thought, amazed. _'Of course! That explains how the Primary Bodies arrived here on time this morning even though I couldn't detect them anywhere near these Headquarters last night. This is the first time I've seen this…'_

Natasha was equally surprised, her mouth hanging open. Moments later, the buggers lifted upwards with their human cargo. Wraith raised in the air with them, protecting them from any laser fire.

"You showed some sense today, D-boy," Wraith said. "But our rivalry isn't over by a long shot."

On his signal, the buggers began to fly away, followed by Wraith. Vesna made a motion to pursue him, but Blade stopped her, saying that it was too risky for several reasons. First, they were all tired, and her life would be put in danger if she attacked him. Second, if she engaged in battle with Wraith, the Primary Bodies within the buggers would remain unprotected. Natasha reluctantly nodded and stayed put.

Below on the ground, the military cheered in victory. Blade and Vesna headed for the Blue Earth.

* * *

Sensing that her son was approaching with desperation, Delta quickly walked down the corridor to the Commanding Bridge of the ship. She soon heard a shrill sound, and Knives burst into the craft, crying uncontrollably as he de-transformed and ran into his mother's arms. His eyes shook crazily, and his entire body trembled with fear. Sayaki reached down, her face deeply troubled upon seeing her son like this.

"Okita, what happened?" she whispered, trying to calm him. The youth raised his tearful eyes.

Unable to bottle it in any longer, he began to spill all the details, breaking his self-promise not to reveal what Honda had done to him. Delta listened with shock as he cried, her eyes widening with rage.

* * *

Slamming aside the door, Delta stormed into the secret laboratory and glowered down at the pod.

"Allowing such a vile man to work under you," she grated. "I will not forgive you for this, Aki!"

Sayaki slammed her hand on the pod's surface, commanding the sphere to remove all stops and inject the mind parasite into her elder cousin with full, unhindered intensity. The fleshy pod pulsed red in response, and electricity began crackling viciously within its jelly. Sayaki exposed her clenched teeth.

"Your mind is now mine… permanently!" she growled. Within seconds, Aki screamed in agony.


	42. Release

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 42 - Release**

Blue Earth returned to the Command Center that afternoon, and its crew emerged quietly. Milly ran forth to greet them, her face still tense but partially relieved. D-boy summarized what had transpired in Europe, and Milly told them the outcomes of the other battles. D-boy was disappointed to hear that Plague defeated Seline; however, Hayato's tremendous victory delighted both Blade and Natasha, who had been especially worried about her friend. Milly told them that he was in the infirmary, being treated for wounds.

An hour later, D-boy met with Milly privately, describing to her his encounter with Okita. She shook her head, genuinely sad to hear he was so traumatized. Any resentment she felt reduced drastically.

"From what I gathered, he wanted Honda to apologize to him," the man said. "But he never did."

"We should help him, D-boy," she responded softly, and he paused before giving her a slight nod.

Before long, they moved on to other issues. Neilus was still unconscious, and Seline was in her quarters, resting from her fight. D-boy looked at the battle statistics, seeing that Plague clearly won there.

After speaking with Milly, Blade visited Hayato in the infirmary. Bandages were placed over the young man, and he gave D-boy a small smile as the man entered. Hayato described his fight with Beast, and D-boy was surprised to hear that he let Beast go. Hayato said he just couldn't bring himself to kill her.

Nodding, D-boy asked Hayato if he wished to go through the safety process, but the boy declined.

"I've got a gut feeling I'll need to become Tekkaman Nibal again," he said. "After that, I'll do it."

"I understand," nodded D-boy, pausing. "You know, I'm curious… why is your name Nibal?"

"Err, I'd rather not say. It's gruesome," Hayato said awkwardly. '_A moment of can_nibal_ism saved my life. I named myself Nibal as a reminder – that I had renewed life for the sole purpose of avenging her.'_

Completing his private thoughts, Hayato quietly apologized to Honda. D-boy wondered why he had fallen silent, but he decided not to press the issue. He soon left the room and headed for his quarters.

_'Delta, I showed you today that I can hit back,'_ D-boy thought. '_Next time, I'll hit even harder.'_

* * *

_Night falls…_

Delta was furious. First, she was stunned by Beast's crushing defeat in Africa, and she was shocked to learn that Nibal had somehow returned. It meant that Blade had a method for regenerating crystals after all, which explained why Aki had hers on her. Delta scolded Lisa for having spared Hayato's life at the cemetery, and Beast apologized profusely before agonizingly crawling into a pod for healing. For an hour, Delta fumed over the failure at Africa, despite their triumph at North America and Australia.

Now, she listened grimly as Wraith knelt before her, trembling as he described it all in detail – the appearance of Blade and Vesna, the ambush tactics of the military, and the ultimate retreat of the Primary Bodies. She was already disturbed that Knives couldn't kill Duque, and now to hear they lost at Europe…

"This makes me think the military knew about these attacks beforehand. But how could they?"

Noal remained silent but shuddered at her question. He searched his memory, thinking of any probable leaks that could have occurred. One possibility was someone overhearing Okita telling him the plans at Lela's house, but that seemed unlikely; they would have heard someone sneaking around. Delta had no knowledge of Lela and her family, and he chose to keep it that way, thus leaving his mouth shut.

"This time, I did not dally, Your Highness," Wraith said. "I did not harm Natasha, and I fought Blade with my strength and effort. Yet, I could not defeat him. So please, give me the strength to do so!"

"Don't you understand why I've been denying it to you, Wraith?" she snapped. "If you recall, a Blastor Tekkaman acts out of control, just as Blade did that day. The same may very well happen to you!"

"But without it, I may never be able to defeat him!" he protested. "I'll never be able to kill him!"

"Wraith, it isn't in my interest to kill Blade just yet," she said. "He must suffer more, and dearly!"

The human Noal scowled for a moment, tightening his fist, and seconds of silence followed.

"Blade told me something I should bring to your attention," he said. "He said black clothed men were kidnapping soldiers from bases we conquered and left behind. Do you know anything about this?"

Delta froze for a second, giving her servant a curious look before slowly shaking her head.

"If that is the case, then leave it to me," she frowned. "I will deal with this personally."

"Then you know something?" he asked, earning a sharp glare. "My apologies; I take my leave."

A glare like that usually meant that he should depart. Noal rose to his knees and exited the room.

_'To be pressing me like that, he's become edgy… and inquisitive,'_ she thought, her mood sour.

* * *

Lying in his bed, D-boy stared upwards at the ceiling, observing the dim light patterns on the wall coming from the night-light. His tired mind moved from Okita onto that day's battle with Wraith, and he pictured the moment his fingers dug into the back of Wraith's neck. Noal seemed so upset by that…

D-boy furrowed his brow, taking in a deep breath. An idea soon formed in his head.

* * *

Natasha lay troubled in her bed. She couldn't keep the images of bloodshed out of her mind; the deaths of both Primary Bodies and soldiers ate at her conscience, and she felt that every death that occurred in her presence could have been prevented had she put forth more effort. Natasha wiped her eyes.

* * *

Wearing her nightgown, Sayaki climbed slowly into her large bed. That night was one of the few nights she let her son sleep in her room, and she smiled sadly upon seeing him sprawled about. She quickly placed her arms around him, holding him tightly and noticing his tears had run dry. Within her, the fury for what Honda had done to her child coursed through her veins, and she tried to control her anger. For all this time, she had no idea such a thing happened. She realized that that's what Okita had been hiding from her.

"I love you, Okita, no matter what," she whispered. "They will pay for what happened to you."

The woman kissed her child on the forehead, placing her head next to his as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Dark circles under her eyes, Milly entered the infirmary room of her fiancé, seeing him sleep peacefully on the bed. She contorted her facial muscles, trying hard to suppress tears. Despite the state they had found him in, and despite her initially believing he cheated on her, a small voice in her head told her that somehow… he was innocent. Holding his hand, Milly laid her head by his side and fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning…_

D-boy stood tensely in the Command Room. On the view screen was static, but the message was clearly coming through. It was from Tekkaman Beast, claiming to deliver a message from Her Majesty.

"Lisa Carlo," he said, pressing his fingers on the panel. "Why did you become what you did?"

_"What… what do you mean?" _

"Why do you side with Radam? Why are you acting against everything your father fought for?"

"My father?" she hesitated, taken aback. "You certainly did your research on me, didn't you?"

"It's not that," he said somberly. "I witnessed your father's bravery during his final moments."

"I…" Beast said weakly, pausing for a moment. "I'm not here to discuss my past, Blade. I'm here to give you a forewarning… Her Majesty is livid at your meddling yesterday, which caused us to lose at two of the four Headquarters. As a most severe penalty, she will unleash the bio-weapon named Xyla."

"What!" D-boy blurted uncharacteristically. "Is she insane? That can destroy millions of people!"

"We placed it inside the BioDome in Antarctica, where it will explode and spread in two hours."

"Killing millions just because we interfered yesterday?" snarled Blade. "This is too extreme!"

"I'll send you the coordinates of the BioDome shortly," continued Beast, her tone nervous. "The Xyla sample is tied to a small, powerful explosive, but it's hidden within the flora and hard to recognize."

"Why is your Warlady telling me this?" the man narrowed his eyes, his face red with anger.

"She felt it would only be fair to give you all a last chance to save the world… before it ends."

"And how can you go along with this, Lisa… and dishonor your father's memory?" he challenged.

Beast said nothing for a moment, lowering her eyes and possessing a disturbed expression.

"Before my father died…" she said, trying to find the words. "What was the last thing he said?"

Blade straightened his shoulders, surprised by the simple question. He remembered the answer even though many years had passed since their encounter. Dr. Carlo had made such an impression on him.

"In his final moments, he thought of his family," he said sadly. "He only wanted to protect you."

On her side of the transmission, Lisa closed her eyes. Her hands trembled, and her eyes felt moist.

"Thank you…" she whispered, and D-boy noticed the change in her voice. "I wish I could stop her, but I can't… I'm sorry, Blade. I… I'll be at the BioDome to resist you, however way I can."

With that, the communication cut. Lisa, still quite injured, placed her face within her hands.

'_Father, I'm so sorry…'_ she thought, hanging her head. '… _But I had to keep my promise to her.'_

* * *

Standing at attention, Natasha and Seline peered uneasily around the Command Room, wondering what could have happened now. With a grim expression, D-boy began explaining the details of their next mission – hunting for Xyla within BioDome and ejecting it into space, where it would be destroyed safely.

"You've seen Xyla before, right?" he asked, turning towards Seline. "You're coming with us."

* * *

The air was thick within the Blue Earth. Goliate silently manned the controls, while Natasha and Seline sat silently strapped in their seats. Their hearts were beating hard, and Natasha tried to push away the possibility of their failing from her mind. D-boy also sat tensely, his anger boiling towards Delta.

Natasha peered out the window, trying to get her mind off her dark thoughts. It was her first time going to Antarctica, for she never had a reason to be there before. They glided over the cold sea, and soon the icebergs came into view. The girl looked at them in wonder. They were giant masses of frozen snow, some sticking up from the flat ground like thick, pointed daggers, others appearing like mounds of white dirt. In the distance materialized the snow-covered peaks of mountains, towering over the plains of white.

Natasha lost herself in marvel, staring at its beauty. Blanketed by sheets of snow and ice, it was a truly fascinating continent that remained mostly untouched by the hands of man. Even the sun appeared differently there. It was surrounded by a halo, caused by the diffraction of light due to the suspension of ice particles in the air. Natasha found it breathtaking, briefly forgetting why they were there to begin with.

Soon, the Blue Earth approached the BioDome, and they fixed their gaze upon it. Resting in a valley surrounded by steep snow-covered hills, it was a gray padded dome whose rounded top reached one hundred feet into the air and whose diameter spanned over one mile. At its base rested several entryways.

Goliate lowered the plane next to the dome, and Blade, Vesna, and Tyara emerged. Blade opted not to bring Hayato along this time in order to let the boy rest and recover from his battle wounds. The three stood before the dome, craning their necks to appreciate its height. Moments later, they went inside.

* * *

Briskly traveling through the hallway, Milly approached the door to Honda's room, which hadn't been opened since the day the man perished. She stared at his nameplate for several seconds, remembering what D-boy had told her yesterday. The boy definitely needed help, but was it her responsibility to give it to him? Yes, she was the first to say that Honda had hurt him, and she would follow it through to the end.

'_Maybe… there will be something in there that can help him,'_ she thought, entering the master code on the keypad in the wall. The door slid open, and Milly paused awkwardly before stepping inside.

'_I'm sorry, Honda,'_ she thought, closing her eyes. '_Please forgive me for trampling your privacy.'_

* * *

The three Tekkamen stood within the interiors of the BioDome, looking around in awe. All around them grew vegetation of an immense variety. Plants from the other six continents grew in a thick jungle-like environment, and some of the trees reached close to the ceiling of the gray dome. While the temperature outside the structure was below freezing, the air inside was very warm, almost tropical. This was expected, for the BioDome served as a plant research facility, a preserve in the middle of an ice-land.

With all the dense plant life around, it was a perfect place to hide a bio-weapon – or anything for that matter. Peering around, they noticed that no research scientists were present. All they could hear was the strong humming of a heater in the distance and the buzzing of various insects living within the flora.

"Beast!" D-boy called out, his voice being eaten up by the dense plants. There came no response.

"Maybe she's outside the dome?" Natasha suggested. D-boy nodded, telling her to check outside.

"Beast!" he yelled out again after Vesna exited the structure, and Tyara also hollered. The only response came in the form of insect chirping. Shaking his head, Blade stepped down a dirt pathway that split the thick jungle, observing the array of palm trees, ferns, bushes, and brush that lined the sides. Tyara followed him, and she too observed the rich green that surrounded them. They turned down another, smaller path that led deeper into the thicket, and they called the girl's name. Again, there was no response.

"Let's split up, Blade," Seline advised, turning around. "That'll help us find Beast faster."

"No, you stay right with me," he said brusquely, and she halted, surprised. "Don't go off alone."

Tyara hesitated, narrowing her eyes before complying. The two walked deeper through the plant life, scrutinizing every square foot they passed for evidence of Xyla. Blade cursed under his breath, for it was near impossible to find one canister hidden within all this. They couldn't even fly around for fear that they would miss a spot where it was being kept. Walking was their sole option, and they trudged along.

Suddenly, a shuffling noise sounded. Blade swirled to his right but saw nothing in the brush.

"I thought there's only plant life here," he frowned, generating his lance. "Is anyone there?"

Her heart pounding, Tyara turned to the direction he looked at, but there came no answer.

"Doesn't look like it," Seline said, her lips forming into a grin. "Probably a branch that fell on—"

She was cut off by a sudden screeching noise and cried out. D-boy turned around, seeing two buggers leap up from the thick, tall bushes. Their eyes glowed red as they looked at Tyara, but they locked their sight on Blade before firing their viscous streams of red ooze. Blade swiped his lance, knocking it aside, and he grumbled upon seeing his weapon covered in the sludge. Immediately, three more buggers jumped up from the brush behind him and fired as well. Blade turned around, deflecting their red juices.

Standing several meters away, Tyara watched frozen as the five buggers ganged up on D-boy.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he barked, turning to cut another shot of ooze. Sweat gathering on her forehead, Seline looked nervously from the buggers to Blade and back – it was now or never. Did she have the courage? Yes. Firming her resolve, Tyara lunged towards Blade and tackled him.

* * *

Pulling open the desk drawers, throwing off the bed covers, and opening any boxes, Milly carried out a thorough search of Honda's room. She knew there had to be something, some bit of evidence. Yet, she could find nothing even after an hour of trying. Frustrated, she sat on the bed and leaned on the pillow.

And she felt something hard. Her expression curious, Milly lifted the pillow and reached inside its cover. Soon, her fingers wrapped around an object, and she pulled it out – it was a slim, black book. No, rather, it was an electronic tablet on which one could scribble notes, documents… and store journal entries.

Quickly activating the device, she selected Honda's final entry, and her face paled as she read.

Milly put the tablet down, shutting her eyes tightly and struggling again to accept the harsh truth.

* * *

"You!" he gasped as they crashed on the ground with her on top. His lance fell out of his hand and clattered on the ground, and Tyara wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. Averting her eyes, she felt the five buggers continuously fire out their sticky ooze, covering the two within a red cocoon.

"Within minutes, Xyla will be released within this BioDome, and you and I shall breathe our last."

Blade grunted but couldn't move. Her grip was desperately strong, and the ooze stuck obstinately.

"So… Delta and Beast didn't plan this at all, did they?" D-boy spat. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Delta has no clue about this, and I asked Beast recite a bogus message to you… to uphold her end of my terms with her," she sneered. "Yesterday, before faking a fight with Plague… I planted Xyla here."

"You finally show your true colors, Seline Koryzis… Neilus _was_ justified to suspect you after all."

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" she smiled sadly. "I've waited for years."

Blade tried to reveal the cannons on his shoulders but couldn't; they were sealed shut with ooze.

"Get off of me!" he yelled. "You're willing to die to make sure I do? You're mad!"

"I'm not mad! Like you, I've committed my share of sins, and I'll make sure we pay for it with our lives! Little did I think my last moments would be with the man… who raped and murdered my sister."

"What!" he blurted, staring at her eyes through her facemask. "No, wait! That's what he—"

"Don't deny doing it all those years ago, you bastard! Ever since then, my hatred towards you boiled and sprouted over the decade," she grated, boring into his eyes. "But even after Delta gifted me with Tekkaman powers, I wasn't willing to commit mass murder for vengeance's sake, and I refused to take part in her attacking forces. Instead, I served as a mole within the Space Knights, leaking all I could to her…"

D-boy glared at her, finally hearing the truth that confirmed Neilus' darkest suspicions.

"I was satisfied with laying low, letting my older brother do all the fighting and bloody work needed to punish you," she rasped. "But before he could, you took him away from me forever… leaving me bereaved with no choice but to take revenge upon you with my own hands for both of their deaths!"

"No… Then your brother, Kyros…" D-boy gasped, piecing it together. "Kyros Koryzis…"

"You knew him better…" she snarled. "… As Tekkaman Raze…"

* * *

"Beast!" Natasha called out, circling the exterior of the BioDome. Yet, she could neither see nothing nor hear anything that resembled a Tekkaman. Goliate gave her a puzzled expression, and Vesna decided to look around for another few minutes. She wondered how D-boy and Seline were faring.

* * *

His mind was still in shock from the revelation. True, he had suspected Seline of having shady intentions (although he previously wasn't convinced of her guilt due to a lack of solid evidence), and yes, he had brought her along to the BioDome to finally test her loyalty, but he never thought he'd discover that her ties with Radam ran so deep that she was blood-related to one of its members he had executed with his own hands. Everything about her made sense now, especially after learning her motive.

He realized another thing – she had depended on Raze to kill him because Raze was the one strong enough to do it. When he died, the responsibility fell on her shoulders. She then had no choice but to use Xyla, for it was her only means available for killing him. Without it, she had no chance. That is why she tackled him; she was so desperate for her plan to work that she was ready to reveal her true side. If she didn't succeed in finishing him that day, she would never again receive the opportunity to avenge her sister.

Seline glared at Blade, for he had foiled her original plan. The first part had succeeded – she had crafted Beast's message such that it was subtle enough to induce him into bringing her along. Even if he didn't, she would have arrived independently in secret, hoping that he wouldn't be able to detect her.

However, the second part didn't. When they had entered BioDome, she secretly pressed a small switch that started a fifteen-minute countdown. After Vesna left, she had intended to split off with the excuse to search for Beast. Being safely away, she would have cut short the countdown, immediately activating Xyla and killing just him alone. However, he didn't let her leave, and she couldn't fly away or else he would have followed her. Thus, she had to rely on the buggers as backup to buy her time to escape, but even then, she saw that he was defending himself well against them and would kill them quickly. To ensure his death, her last option was to assault him while he faced them… and perish right along with him.

But now, it was okay – her end would be a just sentence for her crimes against the Space Knights.

"All this time… you've been serving Delta," growled Blade, struggling to push her off.

"I stopped serving that bitch… when she let my brother die," Seline growled. "She promised us a shot at revenge and a new life, but she allowed you to deny him one so that she could save her own skin!"

Blade tried to free his arms and legs, but they remained stuck to the ooze that bound him to Seline.

"I knew where Kyros hid Xyla, and after he died, I stole it to hit back Delta. I told her I'd return it under one condition – that she and the others would keep her hands off you until I completed my revenge."

"Now, I'm so close to it…" she said tearfully. "I'm so close… Sister Kilissa… Brother Kyros…"

"You hypocrite… you didn't want to commit mass murder," Blade seethed. "What do you think will happen after we die? Xyla will escape from this place and spread, just because you desired revenge!"

Suddenly, the entire room began to glow a shade of red, and the buggers shifted uneasily.

"No, only we will die, Blade," she said. "Xyla can't withstand the frigid cold outside the dome."

The room faded back to its normal color, only to flood again with solid red light. The temperature inside the structure began to elevate, and within its tube, Xyla started reacting. The calm, purple fluid within the canister began to bubble, soon emitting a fluorescent yellow color. Its brightness shone hard through the leaves, allowing D-boy to guess that the bio-weapon was no more than twenty meters away.

"Let's say some prayers, Blade," Seline said. "Cause we'll be spending a while together in hell."

* * *

Vesna stopped short and looked back at the dome. From the corner of her eye, she thought she had seen it change colors, but maybe she was seeing things. Nope, she was right – a red light filled the interior of the dome again, and this time it stuck. She stared at it, puzzled, only to widen her eyes in fear.

Xyla had been activated, and it was about to explode. 


	43. Murder

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 43 - Murder**

D-boy was in deep trouble. The room had turned red, and the Xyla sample had started reacting. Before long, the microbes within would spread and infect them both. D-boy tried to move his arms, but they were stuck, for Seline still hugged him tightly, and they were both thickly covered by the sticky ooze.

Through his visor, D-boy looked at Seline's serene face. She had her eyes closed, ready to accept death if it meant he would be joining her. Yet, Blade had no such plans, and his mind raced for a solution. If only he had a weapon he could use to cut away the ooze… He suddenly widened his eyes. Of course!

Squinting, he concentrated his energy within the two small notches in his armor located next to his collarbone regions. Seline suddenly opened her eyes, wondering what he was doing. Blade gave her a dirty look, and with a growl, two energy beams fired out from those holes, smashing into her shoulders and bending her torso harshly upwards. The ooze stretched and ripped, and Seline released her grip on him.

Those two energy beams immediately materialized into the two halves of Blade's lance, and the girl cried out in pain as their sharp tips dug deeply into her armor. Seline fell backwards and crashed on the ground. Firing his thrusters, Blade elevated himself upright, trying to slough off the ooze stuck to him.

The buggers now screeched above him, alarmed and angry. The circled him again, ready to fire.

At that instant, a force slammed into one bugger, blowing it to pieces. Blade and Tyara looked up, seeing Vesna loop back around and rip through a second bugger. The creature shrieked before exploding, and its comrades flashed their eyes in ire. Natasha landed and swiped her sword at Blade, cutting away the red sludge preventing him from moving freely. Turning around, she fired upwards towards a third bugger.

D-boy bent down, picking up the lance he had dropped earlier. He turned to look at Seline, her back resting against the trunk of a tree and her left hand painfully reaching for the lance piece embedded in her right shoulder. Ignoring her, D-boy locked his sight onto the two remaining buggers following Vesna.

Growling, he blasted upwards, digging his lance into the first one's belly and backing away as it sprayed its guts. The final bugger turned and headed directly for him. Steadying his lance, Blade roared forward and ripped straight through its body, only to see Tyara rush straight at him as he emerged from the other side. The two violently clashed their weapons, his lance versus her sword. Blade glared viciously.

"_You _let Delta know I viewed Yumi as a little sister, didn't you?" he growled. "She wouldn't have known otherwise. Yumi told you that because she thought you were a friend. But you made her a target!"

Vesna gasped. It was the first time she had heard anything that suggested that Seline was Radam.

"And it's precisely for that crime I'm willing to accept death as punishment," Tyara declared.

His eyes widening with rage, Blade violently fired his thrusters, forcing her downwards. Seline let out a cry, only to feel Blade plow her into the foliage. He grabbed her injured shoulder and pulled her towards him, smashing his fist into her gut and swinging her right through the thick trunk of a tree. Seline cried out, her armor notching and her head jarring against her helmet before she flew spinning into the air.

Firing her thrusters, Tyara stabilized herself, only to see Blade shoot at her with rage. Instantly, the form of Vesna appeared before her and spread out her hands, yelling for Blade to halt. D-boy glared at his subordinate but quickly realized what was going on – Tyara was merely aiming to run down the clock.

"You're not fighting to win here," Blade gasped. "You're trying to stall until Xyla explodes!"

"Please get out of here, Natasha," Seline pleaded. "For the sake of your life, leave the BioDome!"

Natasha hesitated, not ready to leave behind her leader and the girl who was supposedly a friend.

"Natasha, get out of here now, while you still got a chance!" begged Seline. "Get out now!"

… But it was too late. The three yelled out in surprise as a bright white light flashed out from Xyla. There was a large explosion, shaking the ground and sending a shockwave that slammed into the three and threw them back into the surrounding brush. Vesna and Blade grunted as they crashed through a patch of short bushes, and Tyara landed hard on the dirt pathway and slid. Through the light, they could see that the canister holding the bio-weapon had ruptured, its contents spewing into the smoking air.

"Natasha… why did you stay…" Seline whispered. "This was just between me… and Blade…"

Then, they heard her scream. Natasha and D-boy painfully rose to their feet, bringing their heads through the height of the bush and seeing Tyara rolling on the ground, shrieking. Her armor was sizzling, and within seconds, it began melting. Tyara rubbed her hands all over her body in a panic, but it was to no avail. Her skin felt like it was on fire. The bio-microbes were well on their way in digesting her armor.

Within seconds, Natasha too began to feel her body getting hot. Being in the bush had prevented exposure for just mere seconds, but she too had become infected. Soon screaming in agony, Vesna jumped through the plant and collapsed to her knees, feeling her armor begin to deteriorate as cracks lined along it.

And then the microbes hit Blade. D-boy let out a cry of pain, feeling a sensation he had never felt before. The pathogens were actually eating away at the metal covering him, digesting it, and releasing their acidic waste onto the bottom layers of his armor and ultimately onto his skin. D-boy felt unparalleled fear – not only could he do nothing as he was being helplessly eaten, he couldn't even see what was eating him.

D-boy collapsed on his knees, shrieking, on the dirt path next to a screaming Natasha and Tyara.

His cries reached the top of his lungs… and then he heard it. It was the sound of a heartbeat… another one sounded, and a third. For a second, D-boy could hear nothing else, and then he roared in fury as crystalline energy burst out from his body and surrounded him, covering him in an aura that turned blue.

The aura flamed around his figure, incinerating the microbes eating away at his armor. As the pathogens vaporized from the pure energy, thick plates appeared on Blade's chest. His shoulder blades expanded, and wing-like projections shot forth from his backside. The blue aura flared like a chilling fire.

_"Xyla can't withstand the frigid cold…"_ the words Tyara had spoken echoed within his mind.

With a growl, Blastor Blade revealed the blaster cannons on his shoulders and under his gauntlets. The electricity crackled around him, and several dark spheres grew in size as they hovered in front of his power cells. Blade looked before him, seeing the fire spreading and destroying the flora in the BioDome.

Vesna and Tyara continued to scream, the microbes now about to reach their skin. This was it…

"VOL… TEKKA!" Blade boomed, firing his massive azure energy beam straight up at the ceiling. The blast ripped through the thick, padded covering, creating a gaping hole one hundred meters wide that led to the outside. Almost immediately, the vacuum that his blast created quickly pulled in huge amounts of the frigid Antarctic air, which sank heavily towards the ground below the hot air within the BioDome.

The chilling winds blew ruthlessly into the dome, sending in drifts of snow that covered Tyara, Vesna, and Blade. Soon, the girls' cries softened as the microbes attacking them began to freeze. Their armor degradation slowed, and the Xyla fluid near the canister reverted to a calmer purple. But it wasn't over. Using the last of his energy, Blade scooped the fainted girls in his arms and flew through the hole.

Once outside, he rushed to the white ground and completely buried them all in the thick, freezing snow. The bio-microbes, faced with subzero temperatures, became brittle and shattered, and all attacks on the trio's armors halted. The strength leaving him, the Blastor armor faded, revealing Blade's regular shell.

_'It's over…'_ he thought, his eyes closing. Unconscious, Tekkaman Blade collapsed to the snow.

Seline was defeated, and so was Xyla. Because Mother Nature decided to help, they were saved.

* * *

_Two days later…_

The girl slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but blurriness all about her. She blinked, but her vision didn't get much sharper. Her eyes still felt heavy, and she could hear faint voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were excited to see she was awake. The girl closed her eyes.

She woke up again an hour later, this time her vision much clearer. Things began coming into focus, and she noticed she was facing a dark window a few meters away. Not only that, she discovered she couldn't move. She was sitting in a chair made of crystal, her arms and legs bound by cuffs and chains.

She quickly realized she was in a prison cell. All around her, bluish-white Disturbance Mirror crystals were embedded in and covered the white walls, and a white fluorescent light shone from the crystal covered ceiling. Only the floor was bare, tessellated with blue tiles in the shape of hexagons. The window in front of her remained dark for several minutes. Within it, she could make out the figure of a man.

"Seline, your body is decontaminated," the man said. "There are no signs of Xyla within you."

'_Xyla…'_ she thought, her head buzzing. Suddenly, the rush of events that day flooded her mind, and the girl gasped. For her to be in a prison, it meant she'd survived… and so did he. Seline tightened her fists and jerked her hands to break herself free, but her bindings held. She grit her teeth, fury filling her.

"No…" she whispered, her throat tight and tears forming in her eyes. "No… No… NO!"

Seline let out a scream of angst, unable to bear the fact that it had not worked – that she had failed.

* * *

Standing in the small room, the man behind the dark window waited until her tantrum subsided. Seline had stopped screaming, but her face was a tearful mess, and her eyes pierced with hate. Her fingers were bent as if gnarled, and her hands trembled with ire. Her breathing was slow, but deep. She glowered.

Soon, other figures joined the man within the dark room, and they all turned to stare hard at her.

"Everyone here with me is a victim of your treachery," the man said grimly. "Every one of them."

Seline squinted as lights came on within the darkened room, revealing D-boy, Natasha, Hayato, and Milly. Each one of them was glaring daggers at her, and even Milly was trembling. Seline locked her eyes on the woman, a twang of guilt going through her. Milly tried to control the anger from reaching her face, but her lips quivered with ire. Seline also felt a bit of fear within her; she had never seen Milly like this. The reason became crystal clear when another person entered the room and joined her side – Neilus.

So, he had awoken… and told Milly the truth about what happened that night. It was over.

"These people considered you a friend," said D-boy. "But you walked all over them like grass."

Seline said nothing, her fists quaking at merely seeing D-boy still alive. She snarled at him.

"I can't believe you," whispered Natasha in disgust, her throat tight. "I even trained with you!"

"Because of you, Yumi died… you caused her to die!" growled Hayato. "You betrayed her!"

"I defended you… even supported you…" Milly shook. "And you took advantage of my trust!"

Seline moved her eyes from person to person, her heart growing fearful upon seeing their fury.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Seline Koryzis?" D-boy said, a stern glare on his face.

"I…" she said. "I failed… I couldn't deliver justice to this murderer… who was allowed to live."

"You're the murderer! I'll come down and—" Hayato yelled, stopping as D-boy lifted his hand.

"You and Raze are so damn sure I raped and murdered your sister… just because he saw my face that terrible night," D-boy grated. "But didn't you know I'm not the only one who possessed my face?"

Natasha and Hayato looked shocked at him, hearing such allegations against him for the first time.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Seline barked, narrowing her eyes.

"I had a twin brother at the time… Who served Radam before he died helping me destroy them."

* * *

Both Hayato and Natasha were stunned. This was complete news to them, for they had hardly known anything about D-boy's past, save for the fact that he was Tekkaman Blade. The only two who maintained their expressions were Milly and Neilus. Milly had always known about his family, and she had shared that information with Neilus, who promised not to spread it. A day ago, D-boy had also told them privately why Seline wished to kill him. Yet, her pain did not make them much less angry with her.

The last person, Seline, dropped her jaw open, only to close it back and turn red with anger.

"That… That's a lie!" she glowered. "Don't deflect blame onto some imaginary twin of yours!"

"He was very real," D-boy said curtly. "But only a handful of people knew about him. Your Warlady should be one of them, considering all she's researched on me. She must have mentioned it."

"She didn't, 'cause you're lying. Kyros told her what he saw, and she said it was definitely you."

"Oh?" D-boy narrowed his eyes. "Then if you're so sure, tell me exactly what your brother saw."

Seline fell silent, staring straight into his eyes. Curling up her fingers, she began her story…

* * *

_Flashback… Global Year 192 _

The sun had set two hours prior, yet people still packed the city street. The handsome young man, age eighteen, led the younger girl down the well-lit avenue. Lifting her head, she observed the buildings on both sides; there was evidence of a minor battle that had taken place in this part of town not too long ago. Some stores and other buildings had large cracks in them, but they held up for the most part. Other shops suffered only minor damage, and they were open to the customers milling up and down the road. The people they walked by were a mix of citizens and military soldiers. A few of them nodded as they passed.

The young man and younger girl turned a corner and walked up the steps towards the door of a store that had shut down. The interiors of the place were empty, save for the blue carpet and some old furniture. It served now as a place for children, who had lost their parents to Radam, to stay for the time being. At the moment, twenty children, ages six to thirteen, resided there, and they didn't wish to leave.

Soon, the young man and girl entered. The girl, age eleven, walked over to the crowd of children and saw them playing cards. Another girl named Diona, age thirteen, blushed warmly at the young man.

"Stop staring at my brother!" whispered the eleven-year-old girl, stifling a giggle. "He's too old!"

"But, Seline, he's so hot!" Diona responded, moving her eyes up and down his body. Although he stood at six feet in height, he did not intimidate her. He sported wavy brown hair that had natural streaks of blonde, and he parted it on the side. He was solidly built, being in the military himself, but he was not wearing his uniform at present. It was his night off, and he wanted to enjoy some time with his elder sister.

A few minutes later, a woman with light, wavy hair came down the stairs and wore her purse.

"Ready, Kilissa?" the young man asked, seeing her nod. Kilissa turned around towards Seline.

"Behave, Seline. Set an example for these kids," she said. "Kyros and I will be back tonight."

Twirling her dark shoulder-length hair, Seline waved as her older siblings left. Diona blushed.

* * *

The brother and sister breathed easily as they walked down the crowded street. Although she was two years older than him, they connected very well, almost as if they were the same age. Perhaps they had no choice – their parents had perished early on in the war. They had to stick together to take care of Seline.

"I really hope Diona and Seline behave," Kilissa sighed. "They're always sneaking around."

"But they've gotten pretty good at it. They've stayed out of major trouble so far," Kyros smiled.

"You just encourage her," Kilissa said disapprovingly, only to laugh. "Ah, forget it. Let's enjoy."

Kyros seconded that, stretching his arms as they entered a club bar. It was well lit and buzzing with activity. Waitresses scrambled to give antsy people their drinks, and a cluster of off-duty soldiers were letting loose on the dance floor. The sibling pair soon joined in, showing off their moves and having a great time. Little did they know that someone standing a few feet away had his eyes locked on the young woman. A few minutes later, the tired siblings headed towards the bar table and took two adjacent stools.

They ordered a couple of drinks each, and Kilissa opened her purse. A new voice spoke nearby.

"Why don't you let me handle the expenses?" said a young man with shoulder length hair. Kilissa turned to look at him, and he gave her a slight smirk. He certainly was attractive, and she wasn't going to stop him if he offered to pay. Kyros frowned at the young man and placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thanks… um," started Kilissa, noticing his smooth but pale skin. He sported a brown leather jacket, and he had it zipped. His jeans were black, and his shoes were stylish. Yet, what she noticed most was his calm, cool expression. He seemed so confident, and that's what made him appear striking to her.

"My name is D-boy," said Shinya, taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss. "And what's yours?"

"Kilissa," she said, her cheeks warm. "D-boy… pretty unusual name… but it sounds familiar…"

"Wait…" said Kyros, rubbing his chin. "D-boy… from the Space Knights… Tekkaman Blade?"

"Please, don't say it so loud," the man winced. "I don't really want to attract a lot of attention."

"Sorry… other soldiers talk about you a lot. That you can transform with a robot? Or a crystal?"

"I did use a robot for a while. But they fixed my crystal, so I only use that robot to help me fight."

With that, Shinya pulled out a green crystal shaped like Blade's. Yet, it was just an imitation.

"Wow, this thing makes you into Tekkaman…" whispered Kilissa, admiring it. This was truly her night – not only was she holding the dearest item of Earth's savior, she was thrilled to receive his attention. Her brother studied the young man for a few seconds. Was he really Blade or just some cheap con artist?

"D-boy, is it really true you named your robot?" Kyros looked curious. Kilissa looked surprised.

"Oh, it's Pegas," replied Shinya without missing a beat. Kyros nodded; his military buddies had rumored that Pegas was indeed the robot's name. Besides, it didn't seem likely for a faker to know a thing like that. This man looked just like D-boy, whose picture he had seen at a military briefing, except for…

"Hey, your scar must've healed really quick," noticed Kyros. Kilissa now frowned at her brother.

"Kyros!" she whispered, annoyed with his overprotective-ness. "He wants to talk to me, not you!"

"It's fine," Shinya chuckled, waving his hand. "Before going out, I usually put on makeup to hide the scar over my left eye. That way, people don't recognize me as easily, but it makes my face look paler."

That was good enough for Kyros. Kilissa looked at 'D-boy' with sympathy and touched his hand.

'_So, the savior of Earth is now hitting on my sister,'_ Kyros chuckled to himself, downing his drink.

* * *

"No, I don't wanna get scolded again," complained Seline, shaking her head. "And I'm tired."

"All we have to do is just follow them," Diona smiled, her face excited. "They can't be too far."

"You just want to look at my older brother again," Seline stuck out her tongue. Diona giggled.

* * *

The next twenty minutes were occupied by small talk. Kilissa and Shinya chatted about various topics – music, movies, and anything not related to fighting Radam. Of course, that worked out well for Shinya, for he wouldn't have been able to speak much about Space Knight business anyway. All the while, Kyros kept scanning the bar, hoping to find a pretty woman seated alone. There was one by the far wall.

"Kyros," started Kilissa, interrupting his thoughts. "D-boy and I are going for a short walk."

Kyros paused, then nodded, thinking it was okay. After all, Earth's savior had to be a moral man.

"We'll be back in twenty minutes," Kilissa said, and Kyros told her to be careful. "See you soon."

* * *

The time just flew by. Kyros got so distracted by chatting with that young lady he didn't realize that twenty minutes were already over – in fact, his watch indicated forty minutes had passed. While he knew his sister wasn't the timeliest person, she should have known that taking twice the estimated period would cause him to worry. He felt somewhat uneasy, but he decided to wait it out a few more minutes.

He resumed talking with the girl but seemed distracted. Twenty more minutes passed, and still his sister had not returned. Now worried, Kyros took his leave of the girl and exited the place. He stepped past the line of people entering the bar and peered up and down the street. There was no sign of her.

Kyros buttoned his jacket and went up the cobblestone road. It had begun to drizzle, and he could see his breath. He asked people on the street whether they'd seen his sister with a man. Most said no, but a couple pointed him further down the street. For the next fifteen minutes, Kyros looked into every café, store, and restaurant on the way. Neither D-boy nor his sister was there. Where could they possibly be?

Perhaps they returned to the bar in his absence? Calming himself with this hope, Kyros found a telephone and called the bar, but the bartender said that his sister still hadn't come back. Kyros hung up, his heart now pounding with trepidation. He went back onto the street, darting around to find a trace of her.

Then as he passed by a clown shop, he heard a soft cry. No, rather, it sounded muffled instead.

'_God, please let me be imagining things…'_ he prayed, turning into the alleyway between the closed clown shop and the adjacent candy shop. The cries echoed louder as if two people were struggling. There was a soft thumping sound that seemed almost rhythmic, and soon the female voice became subdued.

'_Oh God, please don't let it be her…'_ he thought. Within seconds, he turned a corner… and froze.

* * *

Kyros couldn't even move, too stunned and horrified to speak. Fifty feet in front of him lay the figure of his older sister, her clothes torn off and her body ravaged, bruised, and bloodied. On top of her crouched Shinya, turning his head to smirk at the young man. He then pulled himself away from her and nonchalantly fixed his pants. Kyros' person shook with horror as he stared at his sister's unmoving form.

Then suddenly, his face then twisted with rage, and he sprinted for Shinya. The other man quickly turned and ran, chuckling to himself – these humans were so trusting, gullible, and fun to play with. He pulled out his ruby crystal and gripped it tightly, for at the end of that long alley path was a dead-end wall.

Shinya reached the concrete barrier and turned, seeing Kyros halt and face him with shaking rage.

"That's as close as you'll get," said Shinya, his tone threatening. "I'm a Tekkaman, remember?"

"You're a monster! And you're supposed to be our savior! How could you…! We trusted you!"

"That… was your error," came the response. Shinya activated his crystal, and there was a bright, white flash. Kyros cried out, shutting his eyes tightly. When he opened them seconds later, the man was gone. He could only see a dark figure standing on some indistinct platform that rode far into the night sky.

The young man sank to his knees, cursing the Lord. Yet, he regained his bearings and turned around, racing back towards his sister. He prayed desperately, hoping she was still alive. As he sprinted, he saw her body coming into view… and stopped. Beside her stood Seline and Diona, their faces white.

_ End Flashback_

"We rushed her to the hospital, but she had too much internal bleeding. She told us that D-boy got angry when she avoided his kisses. He forced her into the alleyway, but she tried to resist, and he beat her to submission before he… I won't ever forget how she looked in that alley… the marks over her body…"

"When the doctors realized they could do nothing… they left us alone during her last minutes…"

_"I'm so sorry… I should've been more careful…"_ she had said. _"Kyros… take care of Seline…" _

_ "Kilissa, don't go…" _the little girl had cried, held tightly by her bawling older brother. _"Kilissa!" _

"There, as she held me in her arms, my big sister passed on… leaving both of us behind forever."

Seline soon fell silent, and nobody else spoke. She didn't even realize how tightly she'd grasped the arms of her chair. After a minute, she opened her wet, tearful eyes… and looked at the Space Knights.

* * *

Through the window, the five remained silent, unable to speak. Natasha, Hayato, and Neilus had their eyes lowered, and Milly had her mouth covered with her hand. They had no idea Seline had gone through such a thing, and despite the ways in which she wronged them, they couldn't help feeling very sympathetic. Although they could not forgive her involvement in selecting Yumi as a target, they could now at least understand the motive behind her terrible deed. Even D-boy could feel his eyes were softer.

"Kyros blamed himself ever since, believing he could have saved her if he'd never lost track of time," Seline whispered. "But that night, by her bedside, he also swore that one day, he'd make you pay."

D-boy closed his eyes and let out a breath, painfully accepting yet another of his brother's crimes.

"He complained to his superior officers, but they said he must have been mistaken – that it was absurd to think that Blade would commit such a crime. When the war was over, everyone on Earth hailed you as a hero, even though you were just a murderer," Seline said bitterly. "Nobody would believe us for a second. They said that even if you did do it, it wouldn't matter because rumor said you died in the final battle with Radam. We couldn't stand seeing you praised anymore, and we left for Io… just to get away."

* * *

"On the shuttle, I met Lisa, and we continued our friendship ever since," said Seline. "She had her reasons for going to Io too, and she also faced problems. But we stuck together and looked out for each other. So when she lured you to Antarctica, she did it for me. Don't blame her; I'm responsible for it."

Natasha raised her eyes, admiring the strength of Seline's sense of friendship with Beast.

"On Io, I tried to put our past behind me because it would lead nowhere otherwise, but we could never let it go," she continued. "Then one day this past year, a woman with dark hair approached us and offered us a chance at revenge. My brother couldn't refuse, and I stood by him. That woman was Delta."

D-boy locked his eyes on her, paying full attention to every word. How did Delta know about it?

"And when Kyros told her the story, Delta confirmed it was me," D-boy finally spoke, and Seline slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, Seline, I know how much Kilissa's death affected you, but Delta lied to you."

"No, she didn't lie. She couldn't have lied!" Seline spat. "She said she knew you personally."

"Then I bet she also knew I had an identical twin," he said adamantly. "And she kept it hidden from you, just so she could use you and your brother's misguided hatred for her own selfish purposes!"

"No! No… she couldn't do that to my brother…" Seline whispered, not wishing to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Seline… I'm really sorry…" softly interrupted Milly. "But D-boy did have a twin who served Radam. Besides, D-boy couldn't transform without Pegas until well after the war was over."

Seline's head began to buzz – if Milly was saying it, then it had to be true. Milly wouldn't lie…

"No… No…" she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly as the tears ran down her cheeks. "No…"

* * *

Seline twisted her head to the side, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to accept the harsh truth.

"If your brother was the one who hurt her," Seline sniveled, her voice full of guilt. "Then Raze and I… committed countless crimes… and tortured the innocent… Yumi… Blade… even Neilus…"

"Yeah, why did you frame me like that?" challenged Neilus, clearly upset over the incident.

"You'd caught me, but I didn't want to go down before I got a chance to take care of Blade," she confessed. "So by making you appear adulterous and suicidal, it would explain away the false alarm and show why you were unconscious for so long. It worked, and it bought me a few days to craft my plan."

"Yeah, but when I woke up, everyone heard the details," Neilus shook his head. "And even that Corpse-Robber guy happened to find one of the pills you were using on me… and on the kid Dead End."

"I… was wrong in everything I did, and I need to pay for it," she said. "Blade…please… kill me."

They all snapped their eyes towards her in surprise – a servant of Radam begging for death?

"Please kill me, or I'll still be after you," she cried. "You're the only one left who can answer to your brother's crimes, Blade. All these years of bitterness… I just can't make it disappear so quickly…"

D-boy frowned, straightening his shoulders as he stared at her. She began to breathe rapidly.

"Please kill me, D-boy! Or else I'll have to take my hatred out on you… even if you're innocent!"

The Space Knights, not knowing what to say, said nothing. Then, a new voice cut the silence.

"You know, you're talking like someone I knew once… Well, more like the person I used to be."

Seline snapped up her eyes, shocked at the familiar voice she hadn't heard in weeks. Into the room in which D-boy was standing entered the slender form of a young man, widely known as Dead End. 


	44. Legend

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 44 - The Legend of Delta**

Natasha and Hayato both looked surprised, not even knowing he had awoken. In fact, his period of sleep ended that morning, and the doctors permitted him to move about. After all, his body was in good condition – not only had it recovered from injuries, they had kept his muscles relatively toned with sessions of shock exercise. Dead looked around him, seeing them gawking at him, and they finally greeted him.

After the brief pleasantries, Dead asked them to leave the room, wishing to speak with her alone. D-boy paused, seeing the 'I don't want you here' look on Dead's face. D-boy knew that they had heard all they needed to hear from Seline, and he agreed the request. Everyone, save for Dead, filed out of the room. Before leaving, Hayato paused to give Seline a hard glance, telling himself that he already avenged Yumi.

As Dead brought his face close to the window, Seline noticed how healthy he still looked. Lying down, he didn't look so well for the past few weeks. However, standing up, he seemed to be decently fine.

"So my dear, let's start off with you telling me… Why did you keep me asleep for all this time?"

"I…" nervously started Seline, unable to read his face. "I didn't want Radam to hurt you further."

"What's your real reason?" he said, narrowing his eyes and controlling his anger.

"Honestly, that was one reason," she asserted. "But yes, there were others. I needed to do my job as a mole, and by keeping you from being up and about, it would make one less complication to deal with."

"Then your life just got more complicated," he sneered, pausing a moment. "I heard your story."

"I was utterly in the wrong… I hurt innocents… With Kyros gone, there is nothing for me now."

"And so you want to die," said Dead, pulling out his dagger. "I could do it right here if you wish."

Seline stared at Dead, her breathing quickening. Dead looked at her, then at his dagger, and back.

"Heh, remember when you asked me about Black September a while ago, and I didn't want to talk about it?" asked Dead, seeing her nod slightly. "Well, maybe I do… You might learn something from it."

The young man began to describe his bitterness from Prague, his anger towards the military and the Space Knights, and how he almost killed Blade because of his need to vent his rage. Next, he told her how he wished to die because there was nothing left for him – all his family and friends were dead, and he only had boiling hate inside. Through the patience and efforts of David and Blade, he was finally saved.

"So, it's up to you what you want to do," Dead concluded, holding the dagger. "Still care to die?"

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Seline stared at him but lost herself in deep thought.

"No," she finally spoke. "I got one last thing to do – confront Delta, for lying to me and Raze."

* * *

Up in space, within her large secret laboratory, the Warlady paced slowly back and forth, her eyes fixed upon the pod suspended near the back of the room. The pod had enlarged, for the scarlet armor began to fade on and off its occupant. Finally, the armor disappeared, leaving the woman with her eyelids closed.

"Funny, isn't it?" Delta piped up. "That day on Io, my son caught two Space Knights. The first of them, my flesh and blood, will be made my servant. The second one wasn't even allowed such an honor."

Aki's body twitched slightly, remembering the time Delta had told her that David had perished.

"This may be old news to you, Aki, but I dislike men who are unfaithful to women," Delta said, a melody to her tone. "Takaya must have been a great teacher. While he betrayed me for you, his student David took it to a whole new level. From what I understood, he often slept with many, many women."

"He prattled this information to himself to keep sane during his days in that cell, and I listened and learned," she said. "Originally, I had intended to make him a servant, but his lack of morals repulsed me."

Delta tilted her head and clasped her hands, her eyes looking upwards with utmost innocence.

"So instead of letting him join my elite force, I experimented on him and left him in his cell," she said gleefully. "It was a pure treat to watch him rot – that good-for-nothing, womanizing animal of a man."

Aki's face scowled. The Warlady took in a deep breath, leveling her eyes to face her captive.

"Actually, Aki, did you know that David was quite concerned for you?" Delta asked. "While he decayed away, he demanded to know what I'd done with you. He threatened me that I'd pay if I hurt you."

"Was it just caring for his Chief, or did he view you in a more… interesting way?" Delta smiled, and Aki said nothing. Delta separated her hands, bringing them towards the pod and touching its surface.

"If so, rest assured; you're safe. He won't lust you ever again… or any other lady for that matter."

* * *

D-boy waited patiently down the hallway. Soon, Dead End approached him, and the two shared a brief glance. Their relationship was a strange one – Dead had grown a decent amount of respect for Blade, but they never spoke much to each other. Yet, both understood there was no great friction between them.

"Looks like she isn't keen on dying after all," Dead shrugged, telling D-boy what had happened.

D-boy nodded and said he'd take it from there. The two parted ways, and D-boy headed again for the girl's prison cell. It was indeed a special cell, lined with Mirror Disturbance crystals to prevent her from transforming. Yet, considering the reaction she showed, chances were she wouldn't try to break out.

As he moved, D-boy noticed his gait was slightly disoriented. It was a lingering side effect from his recent Blastor transformation. He had felt sick for a day and a half following its usage, but now he was feeling better. Somehow, it hadn't affected him as much this time around. One possible reason was that he didn't transform intentionally – his Tek-System detected the severe chewing away of his armor, and so the Blastor transformation kicked in automatically to save its owner. Another reason was that he spent a short time as Blastor, so the effects weren't as serious. Regardless, it was still too risky and deadly a form to use.

Thankful that he had _seemingly_ lucked out this time, D-boy entered the room and faced Seline.

"I'll accept any punishment you see fit," she said. "You can have my crystal and even destroy it."

"I have a better punishment for you," D-boy countered. "You want to confront Delta? So do I."

Seline gave him a puzzled look. D-boy slid the window open and stepped right in front of her.

"Can you lead the way to Delta's flagship?"

"I… I don't know where it is for sure. The last time I was aboard, it was still close to Mars."

D-boy frowned, turning his eyes away in thought. Seconds later, an idea popped in his head.

"Then, can you get us a bugger to use?" he asked. Seline looked even more puzzled, but nodded.

* * *

The door to the secret laboratory slid open quietly, and inside stepped the boy, holding the audio recorder his mother had requested. He then shut the door behind him and stared at the large pod hanging near the back wall. The hairs on his arms rose, and his mother motioned for him to step closer. He did.

Although his face and eyes still displayed tension, Okita seemed to have calmed slightly during the past couple of days. Revealing his pain to his mother had helped for the time being in addition to the sedatives she made him take. However, he was by no means cured. Visions of Honda still plagued him.

The single positive effect was that those visions prevented him from taking a single life at Europe.

"I've made my decision, Okaasan," he whispered, standing by her. "I don't wish to kill anymore."

"Are you afraid you'll see that man's face if you try to do it?" Delta asked, and he nodded. "Very well, don't worry about assassinations for now. Very soon, we will have a powerful, new killing machine."

Delta fixed her sight on the woman inside the pod. Okita began to tremble, intimidated by Aki.

_"What… you've done… to Okita… is horrible… For his sake… stop using him… Heal his pain."_

The boy's face twitched – Aki showing care? What was she implying? That his mother used…?

"Debating such topics is not why we're here, Aki," Delta shook her head. "Rather, I wish to give you a parting gift while you still own the last shreds of your mind… A gift for your last days as a human."

The Warlady pressed her body against the pod, spreading her arms out as if to hug it lovingly.

"I wish to tell you something you and my son have wanted to know for a long time," she smiled, letting out a deep exhale. "The full story of how it was possible… for me to have a son with Aiba Takaya."

Okita widened his eyes with surprise. Within her pod, Aki stirred. At last, Delta would reveal it.

* * *

Dead frowned as he walked through the hallways. Although he had been awake for half a day, he had seen no trace of David. Was his friend not present because he was on a mission? If that were the case, wouldn't someone have mentioned it by now? He had briefly spoken to Blade shortly after he woke up, but D-boy had managed to avoid that topic altogether. With all the silence, Dead began to grow suspicious.

He soon bumped into Natasha in the corridor. Although they still hadn't become good friends, they were on speaking terms. Even after a year, Dead could never completely push out of his mind the fact that her father was the one who destroyed his home. It created awkwardness between them, but no hate.

"Hi… Dead," Natasha said, the smallest smile breaking on her lips. "It's good to have you back."

"Natasha, thanks," he gave her a nod. "I saw you and Hayato, but where are Yumi and David?"

The color drained from her face, and she wanted to disappear. Of all people to ask, why her?

"David…" she said in a soft voice, lowering her eyes. "On Io… because of a trap… he fell…"

Dead's eyes slowly widened, a chill going down his back. Natasha slowly described the rest…

* * *

"The year after you left for the prestigious Academy, I wished to follow your footsteps. That's when my father told me we couldn't afford it. However, we lucked out, sort of. I was offered admission into another school, which was fairly good but not as good as the Academy, and that school's president was so touched by my father's work that he let me attend on loan – meaning, we would have a large debt to pay off after I finished my time there," Delta said. "Yes, I was still bitter towards you because you had no loan to pay off… But… that isn't the issue here. My family moved so I could commute to school from home."

"Because it was a decent school, the other students there were from upper middle-class to wealthy families," she continued. "Books, supplies, clothes – everything came easy to them. Usually, they stayed away from me because I was poor, but there was one girl who wasn't mean to me. Her name was Miyuki."

Okita listened carefully, making sure everything she said was being recorded on the audio device.

"She was my year, and we talked briefly a few times. I learned that she was from a rich family and that she had three elder brothers – Kengo, Shinya, and Takaya," Delta smiled. "Kengo was at college, so he wasn't there much, but the twins were very protective of her. When I finally met them, I was quite taken by Takaya – he had charisma to him. Yet, he was two years older than me, and I didn't think I had a chance. Even worse, our meeting was very brief, and he didn't show much interest in me. But I didn't give up hope. I knew he ran track, so I often used to go down to the field, hoping to watch him practice."

"The funny thing was that he was never there; it was Shinya who was always training diligently. True, they shared the same looks, but Shinya seemed too intense. I wanted Takaya," she said, recalling the memories. "Yet, whenever I ran into Takaya, we only shared a few words. Maybe he felt uncomfortable around me. Or maybe it's because I lived in the poor section of town… I don't know. Even when I hung around with the twins and their rich friends at track meets, I always felt they thought I was tagging along."

"I doubt anyone truly disliked me – it was more that they didn't really recognize I was there. To that crowd, I was someone they typically ignored, and that used to depress me a lot," Delta said, closing her eyes. "Ultimately, after all of my efforts, Takaya simply never considered me more than a friend… or an acquaintance for that matter. I understood this most when I learned he was leaving to train for space…"

"As a show of kindness, I sent him a picture of us. It had been taken by Miyuki, who convinced him to take a photo with me; maybe she knew I liked him. On the back, I wished him luck and told him to 'Forget Me Not.' I don't know if he even looked at it, because I never got a response from him after that."

"When his family finally left for the place where cosmonauts were trained, I felt sad and happy at the same time. I was sad because I never received Takaya's attention, but I was happy for trying my best to get it," Delta said, opening her eyes. "I was also annoyed – that the rich guys ignored the poor girl. Yet, I didn't fault them for it. I sadly resigned myself to the fact that Takaya would never be a part of my life."

"And that held true…" she said. "… Until I saw him years later… where my real story begins…"

* * *

_Flashback… Global Year 192, May 15 _

The war with Radam had hit its nadir. Word spread that the aliens had demolished the Space Knight Command Center and that Tekkaman Blade, Earth's sole fighting chance, had disappeared. No one knew if he was injured, captured, or even destroyed. It was a period of great uncertainty, and people were anxious. The Kirosaki family was no exception, for their elder daughter, Aki, was a core Space Knight.

She wasn't their true daughter; she was adopted. Nonetheless, Seiji and his wife still gave her the same love they gave their own daughter, Sayaki, and they desired to learn her fate. Did she survive the attack? She hadn't contacted them yet – could the worst have happened? The parents pushed such a dark thought out of their mind. Perhaps she didn't have the means to contact them? They put their hope in that.

Sayaki was worried about her as well, despite her bitterness. Yet, she knew that Aki wasn't one to regularly contact them anyway. Apparently, she was too engrossed in her duties to do so. The last time they had talked, Aki said that 'D-boy' was adjusting better as a Space Knight. Sayaki wanted to know who he was, and Aki said that she didn't know. Sayaki asked her to send a picture or describe him, but Aki said she couldn't – Freeman had strictly ordered them to release no specifics in order to protect Blade's privacy. He had always thought that if the aliens somehow obtained personal information on him, they could use it to their advantage; that was well before he learned that the aliens themselves were personal to D-boy.

Thus, Sayaki, along with the rest of the world, did not know much about 'D-boy', just that he was protecting Earth. Naturally, she was eager to meet him. Little did she know it would happen that day…

* * *

Sayaki walked down the street through their town. It was a small community, and its shops were quaint. Some parts of the road were cracked, and a couple of buildings had damage, but there was nothing serious. Thankfully, only one or two buggers had attacked there before military troops lured them away.

She had come to pick up some food at the local store. Food, amongst other goods, was harder to come by those days. People had to eat sparingly, just enough to quell their hunger. Having come from a poor family, Sayaki was familiar the concept of limit, and she took only as much as her family needed.

Exiting the store, she made her way down the street and saw a cloaked figure wandering aimlessly.

"Sir, are you lost?" she said, approaching the figure. Soon, a breeze lifted the hood; it was a man.

"T… Takaya?" she gasped. He looked at her for several seconds, his eyes forlorn and desolate.

* * *

She quickly led him back to her house, but he had not said a word. He looked completely lost, and he remained unresponsive. His face seemed dirty, and there were dark patches under his eyes. He seemed to be in terrible shape. Sayaki's parents immediately rushed to help him, setting him in a chair and giving him some food and water. He didn't even react. Sayaki sat next to him, lifting the spoon to his mouth.

Her parents watched as the man finally opened his mouth. They had known that their daughter had liked this 'Takaya' for many years, and it was strange to finally meet him in those circumstances. The man slowly ate what he was being fed, but his eyes still stared off into space. What had happened to him?

* * *

Takaya slept in the spare bedroom for the rest of the day. Although he couldn't tell whose house he was in, the girl looked somewhat familiar to him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care further. All he could do was think about what had happened to his sister, her death playing out in his head over and over.

"M… Miyuki…" he whispered in his dazed sleep, rolling underneath the covers. "Miyuki…"

Sayaki leaned against the doorway to the room, frowning as he repeated his sister's name.

* * *

Over the next few days, nothing much changed. He remained almost completely unresponsive, and he spent much time asleep. Sayaki could tell that something had traumatized him emotionally, and any resentment she had felt towards him from years past faded immediately. In fact, she began to care for him dedicatedly – daily bringing him food and water, and making sure he wasn't cold when he slept at night.

One evening, as she brought dinner to his room, she was surprised to see him sitting upright. She carefully placed the plate and bowl on the small table next to the bed, but he still possessed a blank stare.

"Do… do you remember me, Takaya?" she asked with hope. "It's me, Sayaki, from school."

"… Aki…" he whispered, a brief smile on his lips until it faded. Sayaki frowned, then smiled.

"No, it's Sayaki. Sai-ya-kee," she pronounced, thinking it odd that he readily spoke her sister's name. Of course, at that time, she had no idea that he was D-boy and that he knew her elder cousin-sister. She waited patiently, letting him finish before taking his dishes and seeing him sink back into bed.

"Takaya, can I ask you something?" she said gently. "What happened to your sister Miyuki?"

The man said nothing in response as he stared off into space. Seconds later, he closed his eyes.

* * *

That night, Sayaki went into his room to check if he had thrown off his covers. She stopped by the doorway, noticing that he was having another nightmare. He tossed under the sheets, repeatedly saying his sister's name. Yet, that was not all. He was describing the events of her death. It was as if he could not answer Sayaki's question while he was awake; rather, he seemed to be answering it during his sleep.

Sayaki listened by the door, horrified as she covered her mouth with her hand. Over the next ten minutes, she picked up the grisly details she didn't wish to know – that Miyuki was killed by a Tekkaman Evil; that he had crucified her, slashed a large cross-mark across her chest, and impaled her with a lance.

Sayaki headed weakly back for her room, full of grief. Why would a Tekkaman kill a human girl?

* * *

As three weeks passed, her dedication turned into attachment. Her feelings for him, which had never been extinguished, bloomed quickly. She often lost herself staring into those emerald eyes that were so aloof and forlorn, and it urged her even more to bring back his old spirit she used to know. Because of her care, Takaya seemed to be getting better, even breaking small smiles now and then. Then one day…

"S… Sayaki," he whispered, eating the rice. "I… do remember you… Can I… stay here longer?"

The young woman filled with joy. Finally, after having been virtually ignored by him years ago, he remembered her and even asked to stay. It was a sign that he was beginning to come out of his severe depression. She could understand that his sister's death numbed his mind, and only time would heal him.

* * *

Obviously, she let him stay, and over the days, he seemed to open up more. He began to comment on the food, telling her that she prepared it well. While he ate, she kept him occupied with stories of what she had been doing since she had last seen him years ago. One night, she got to a topic she soon regretted.

"Did you know I have a sister? Actually, she's adopted, from Father's side of our family," Sayaki stated. "After she finished studying at the Academy, she got a research position with the Space Knights."

Takaya immediately slowed his chewing, and he put down his spoon. Sayaki looked puzzled.

"Did I say something wrong?" she said with concern. "Was the food too cold? I can heat it—"

"I… I ran from them," he said, lowering his eyes. "I… left the Space Knights… to be alone…"

Sayaki's heart skipped a beat, and the color left her face. She had no idea. Then did he know…?

"Space Knights?" she said weakly. "So… so did you know Aki? And Tekkaman Blade?"

"I am Tekkaman Blade," he said almost flatly, and she gasped. "And I miss Aki the most…"

Sayaki began to breathe heavily but tried to control herself. She slowly rose to her feet, her body trembling. She told him she needed to go upstairs, and he said nothing. It seemed that Takaya was again staring off into his own world; he couldn't see how shaken she was. Sayaki ran upstairs and shut herself in her room, crouching in a corner. So, the young man she had come to adore was none other than D-boy.

'_No… I won't let you take him from me… I'm in love with him,'_ she cried. '_It's not fair… Aki…' _

Sayaki had never before felt such bitterness and frustration towards her constantly blessed sister.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up a little later than usual, for she had trouble sleeping the previous night. Her father had already left to work for the day, and her mother was in the kitchen. The elder lady asked her daughter if everything was alright, and Sayaki nodded resolutely. She then helped her mother prepare breakfast, and she took the food to Takaya's room. He was lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

He slowly sat up, looking at the food-filled plate in front of him, and he began to eat. Sayaki did not leave immediately; she watched as he brought the morsels to his mouth. As he lifted the spoon, his fingers lost their grip, and the utensil clattered to the floor. Sayaki immediately bent down and picked it up, taking it to the kitchen and washing it before returning. He said nothing as he accepted the spoon back.

It was very strange. He was extremely silent, and he didn't even comment on the cooking. More peculiar was the fact that he didn't bring up the talk from the previous night. Sayaki had thought he would start asking questions about Aki, for he too must have been surprised to discover that he was staying with Aki's family. However, he did nothing of the sort. This gave Sayaki some hope – perhaps Aki wasn't so important to him after all. As a result, the girl rejuvenated her will and decided that she would not give up.

'_I will stay by your side, Takaya,'_ she thought, her eyes determined. '_I will earn your love.'_

Sayaki kept him company until he finished, but she still found it odd that he didn't even utter her sister's name. It almost seemed as if he forgot what had occurred the previous night. In fact, that was the case indeed, although neither Sayaki nor Takaya realized it at the time. The faintest, earliest stages of the detrimental effects of Tek-System had already begun on his body. The great stress and trauma he endured by witnessing Miyuki's death had triggered these inevitable effects, and his depression had fostered them.

However, the effects were not major yet. They had caused only minor short-term memory loss, but they were also making him feverish. Sayaki noticed that he appeared paler and that his eyes looked weaker. She soon gave him medication and let him rest, often popping into the room to check on his status.

* * *

Takaya remained sick for the next few days. It pained Sayaki to see him like this, for he seemed to be getting better before he got his fever. Yet, she remained steadfast in her will to tend to him. Every night, she gave him medication, which made him drowsy and allowed him to sleep well. She sat by his bedside, placing cold, wet towels on his head and massaging any of his muscles that ached. As he slept, she caressed his hair, often kissing him tenderly on the forehead. Although he was ill, she treasured every moment being next to him. She loved him, and she did not want to lose him. He was her true happiness…

On the fifth night, he seemed to have almost recovered. He was still on heavy medication, but the fever had reduced significantly. His eyes were almost completely shut, and he was asleep. Sayaki stared at him, happy to see he was looking healthier. Smiling, she brought her head down and rested it on his chest.

She gazed upon his left eye, seeing the scar that would not go away. Lifting her head, she brought her finger towards it, tracing it gently from top to bottom. She raised her finger to her lips, giving it a kiss.

"That scar may never heal, but by giving you my love, I can try to ease your pain," she whispered.

Giving him another smile, she reached over to shut off the dim lamp next to his bedpost. She brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it before moving towards his forehead and kissing it softly. She then lifted her head, intending to return to her room for the night. Yet, she felt something touch her face…

It was his hand. His fingers rubbed softly against her cheeks, guiding them down toward his face.

Her lips came down upon his, and they shared a gentle kiss. She couldn't pull herself from the taste of his lips, and she did not want to. Tears began to well in the girl's eyes; she had been waiting so very long for this moment. She placed her hands around his cheeks, and caring passion began to advance their kiss. She lifted her body and laid it gently on top of him, her heart pounding as she breathed slowly.

Wetness rolled down her cheeks, splashing onto his skin and gathering in the pit of his scar. His kisses became deeper, and he wrapped his hands around her body. His eyes stayed half-shut, but she was too filled with joy to notice. Her chest was pressed against his, and she steered his hand towards her breast.

Outside, the moon appeared brightly, but only a thin stream of its light shone upon the two…

Sayaki immersed in bliss, moaning softly as she slid rhythmically up and down his body…

Moments later, it was over. Sayaki lay still on top of him, exhausted. Beads of sweat draped her body as it pressed against his, and she kept her arms placed under his shoulder blades. Breathing hard, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, unable to remove the colossal smile from her lips. She was so incredibly happy. She never dreamed she would share such an intimate moment with him… the one man she loved.

With tears of euphoria, she lifted her head to glace at his half-closed eyes. He looked so content.

"I'm so happy… Takaya…" she smiled, her eyes sparkling. He stirred slightly.

"I'm… so… happy…" he slurred slowly, his eyes still closed. "… Aki…"

No words could describe the shock and grief Sayaki felt upon hearing those words that night.

* * *

Sayaki did not come out of her room the next morning. Her mother tried to speak with her, but the young woman refused to talk with anyone; her mother served Takaya breakfast that day. By the afternoon, Sayaki plucked the courage to leave her room. She went downstairs to prepare lunch, and her mother noticed she was shaking. It was obvious she had been crying. Yet, she did not wish to discuss it. Trying to push out what she had heard the previous night, Sayaki put the food on his plate and entered his room.

Takaya sat upright from his bed. He seemed refreshed but said nothing. He gave her a blank look.

"Eat," she said curtly, plopping his plate onto the small table near the bed. He nodded, picking up the spoon and nourishing himself. Sayaki stood by silently, trying to control herself from quivering further.

"Last night…" he spoke suddenly, and her eyes widened. "I felt very close to her… to Aki…"

Sayaki let out a soft cry, only to bring her hand to her face and cover her mouth. This time, tears of sorrow and betrayal moistened her eyes, and her body trembled more. The man continued to eat calmly, staring at the window across the room. He behaved as if what transpired the previous night never occurred.

"It felt as if she was right there with me…" he said, a little sadly. "But it was only a dream…"

A dream… Those words rang unforgivingly through Sayaki's mind. She now understood the true meaning of those words. They were words of harsh truth; they were words of reality that shattered her joy. They were words that described the likelihood of him and her being together… A dream, nothing more…

Wiping the wetness from her eyes, she lowered to her knees and looked into his emerald irises.

"Last night…" she whispered, her throat tight. "Don't you remember… you were sick… and I…"

"I was never sick," he frowned. "And come to think of it, I've never seen you before in my life."

"What…" she whispered, the color leaving her face as she stood up. "How… can you say that?"

"Who are you?" he demanded softly, suddenly stopping his chewing. "And where am I exactly?"

"You… you bastard…" she choked, slapping him hard across the cheek. Takaya looked stunned, and Sayaki could hold it in no longer. She ran out of the room and back upstairs, slamming the door behind her before crashing onto her bed. How could he say that? Especially after she cared for him for so long?

Her mother knocked on the door, but Sayaki didn't move. She cried intensely before passing out.

* * *

When she woke up, two hours had already passed. Her tears had run dry, and she decided that the least thing she could do was apologize for hitting him. Trying to keep her face stern, she went downstairs.

But he wasn't there. Her mother told her that he had simply left, only thanking them for the meal.

Her face lost color. Her mother asked her to wait, but Sayaki bolted out the door in search of him.

* * *

Takaya trudged slowly up the long path that led toward the iron gates of his family's mansion. As far as he remembered, he had left Pegas by the gates some time ago, although he couldn't remember how long it had been since then. In reality, over a month had passed, but he didn't realize that until a bit later.

As he stood before Pegas, he voice-activated the robot to awaken. D-boy then peered over to his house and slowly recalled the reason he had left Pegas there – Miyuki had just perished, and he wished to spend time alone by retreating to his family's mansion. However, he couldn't bring himself to enter; it was too petrifying for him. He had told Pegas to deactivate, and then he had wandered into town in his cloak…

But he didn't remember anything after that, except for having a recent meal in some girl's house.

Now, as he stared at his family's mansion, he acknowledged that he still didn't have the courage to enter. However, he decided that some day in the future, he would bring somebody who would provide him the strength to set foot again in its halls and empty rooms. Giving his home a sad smile, he turned away.

"Pegas, Tek-Setter!" he called. He couldn't explain why, but his depression was somehow lifted.

Due to Tek-System's deteriorating effect on him, today's memory loss, triggered by the events of the previous night, was his second… and last occurrence. In the months to come, the effects would move from his brain onto the rest of his body. The next time he would suffer memory loss would be due not to deterioration, but rather from the side effects of the Blastor transformation. Yet, that was all in the future.

He would realize only later that there was a blank of one month in his memory – a complete blank.

In fact, not only did he forget that month; he forgot everyone associated with it, especially her…

As he jumped into the interlock chamber, the back flap closed behind him. Little did he or Pegas realize that there was a young woman running towards them on the path to the Aiba mansion. Pegas fired his boosters and lifted into the air, and she looked up with grief, watching the two disappear into the sky.

Sayaki collapsed to her knees, covering her face with her hands as she shed tears. He was gone.

_ End Flashback _

"That was the last time I saw Takaya in person. I spent the next week in my room, and my parents assured me he'd come back. A week later, a Tekkaman named Axe came in our area, claiming that he had traced Blade's life-wave there recently and demanded to know his location. Our town fought him with all we had, but Axe ravaged us. Our home was destroyed, and my parents died trying to protect me. I was left alone to grieve. My life crumbled… I had lost everything… the parents I loved… and the man I loved… He was the reason Axe came… If only he hadn't left when he did, he could have defended us against him!"

Aki, who had been listening silently all the while, said nothing but understood her cousin's pain.

"Then a few weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant. There was no doubt it was his child. I then realized why Takaya had left so suddenly that day – he pretended to have memory loss so that he wouldn't have to take responsibility for his actions. Yes, he may have been on heavy medication that night, but he did cause me to have a child. And he cowardly ran away… After that, I soon left town, trying in vain to find Blade. During the later stages of my pregnancy, I stayed in a shelter. By the time the war ended, I had given birth to Okita. I tried to search for Blade again, but nobody knew where he was, or whether he was alive or dead. When I told people that Okita was Blade's child, they thought I was mad… utterly insane…"

"Nobody believed me, not even people at the shelter, but I knew the truth. When I finally went to the authorities, they arrested me for being crazy. They thought I was a danger to my baby, and they handed me over to—" Delta stopped short, then falling silent. "No, you don't need to know any further than that."

Aki didn't know what to think; his memory loss had caused such pain. Okita's eyes were moist.

"But I will tell you this. I later saw video footage of you and Takaya spending time together at a beach house. I learned that he was alive and that he wanted nothing to do with me… that he loved you."

_"He had amnesia… I was nursing… him back to health… Otherwise, he wouldn't abandon you…"_

"I nursed him back to health first, but I didn't receive his love… All I earned was anguish and his betrayal," Delta glared, her voice truly bitter. "Because of him, not only did I suffer… but so did our son."

* * *

Scanning his retina, the door security system opened the way for General Glieff Pavlocheva to pass. The man made his way down another corridor, which allowed him privileged access. Had someone else tried to break in, the small lasers planted in the walls would have incinerated them. The hallway he was walking through lay hundreds of feet below surface level, and only his most trusted circle knew of it.

At the end, another door labeled "_Plant Chamber_" presented itself before him and slid open upon his command. Pavlocheva shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the soft orange-red light that permeated the colossal chamber. A network of purple pods populated the vast space; there were dozens of the bulbous shapes, most dangling from the ceiling while some clung to the walls. Yet, what he was interested in most were not the pods themselves – but the soldiers curled up within them.

"Eight more were rejected today," softly said a middle-aged man in a white coat, limping slowly towards the General from the side of the chamber. "One didn't even last for two hours, the poor soul."

"Pity," the General said flatly. "And the success rate?"

"Well…" the scientist paused, somewhat taken aback. "From pure observation, it looks promising for those who haven't been spit out… but there aren't very many of them."

"No need to worry, Dr. Fuchida; we have plenty of men at our disposal," the General assured, looking up at the pods. "Even if only a small percentage of them survive the process, it's good enough."

'_What…'_ Fuchida raised his eyebrows, surprised. '_Is that how you think of these soldiers?' _

"Well, I must head back," Glieff turned around. "Keep me up to date with your progress, doctor."

"Yes, sir," the scientist said, lowering his eyes as he watched the man leave.

* * *

It was strange to hear so much emotion come from her. In recent years, her son had thought her to be unfeeling and obsessed with her desire for revenge – so much so that he had felt somewhat intimidated by her and had almost forgotten that she had a soft side. Now, she was showing it, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a hug. After all, she was his mother, and he was her son. He still loved her.

Delta held her child tightly for several seconds, and Aki waited patiently until the two separated.

_"D-boy suffered… amnesia during … the war and after… He can't remember… all of his past…"_

"Well, of course you'd stick up for him and say that. After all, he ultimately chose you," Delta snapped. "I believe he used me, realized what he'd done, and made up excuses to shirk his responsibility."

_"You took advantage… of his state… He had severe depression… was on heavy medication…"_

"Regardless, the jerk still got me pregnant! And when he realized it the next day, he played dumb and fled! When I bore Okita, I had to raise him alone in rough times, without my parents or his father!"

_"I'm telling you… he would never… do such a thing… D-boy… must have… lost his memory…"_

"Even then, can you imagine how it feels? To be ignored and forgotten at first?" Delta said. "And then to see him years later and grow to love him, only to be ignored and forgotten again upon his leaving?"

Aki said nothing, remembering the pain she had felt due to his amnesia during and after the war.

_"Sayaki… I can understand… your resentment… but that doesn't justify… ravaging this planet!" _

"Like I said, my reasons for war are complex, but yes, my grudge is the main one," Delta replied. "My son and I suffered due to his cowardice, and my parents were killed. For that, he needed punishment."

_"So… you became a Tekkaman… and recruited your… elite force… But how… did you do it?"_

"Sorry, I have told you all you need to know – how I had a son with Takaya," Delta said firmly, reverting back to her scornful self. "That is my last gift to you… before making you my servant forever."

With that, Delta ordered the pod to begin the final stages of conversion. Aki contorted in agony.

* * *

Standing in the graveyard he had frequented long ago, Dead tightened his fists. The moon shone brightly, almost as if it was laughing at him. Anger shot through him. The only reason he was who he was today was because David decided to care, and now his one true friend was gone. Dead glared at the sky.

He removed his dagger, piercing the tip of his finger. The crimson began to trickle slowly.

'_I swear upon my blood, when I find you…'_ his eyes flared. _'I will annihilate you… Radam…'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there it is, the chapter that you've been waiting for and that's probably long overdue. I know this will be the most scrutinized chapter in the entire story, because many felt it was impossible for D-boy to have a child with a woman other than Aki. So I hope I lived up to the task. Please give me your feedback on this chapter, whether by review or e-mail. I'm curious to see what you think of Delta now :)

Here's a short summary of Delta's story: Her love for him made her act irrationally (sleeping with him when he's on medication), and she doesn't think logically like a normal person due to this strange love (or is it obsession?). I wouldn't call it obsession since she didn't pursue him after high school -- only when he came back to town as a traumatized man. However, the bottom line -- that Delta essentially created her own problems and placed the blame on D-boy -- is true, and I hope that came across clearly. More of her psyche will be revealed in the later chapters...

By the way, there's another little connection here -- remember the part above where Delta learns about what happened to Miyuki when D-boy mutters them in his sleep? This is where Delta learns about Miyuki's crucifixion, which she later uses on Yumi (which read in Ch. 21/22 in First Saga). If you remember, Delta had Yumi killed in the same fashion as Miyuki in order to torture D-boy. Man, how evil is that?

By the way, the title of the chapter is a lame joke... (The Legend of Zelda)... Yes, I know, very lame... but I couldn't resist! The true title for this chapter is "Legend"

Thanks again for your readership. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Take care :)


	45. Assault

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 45 - Assault**

Sitting alone in his quarters, Okita listened to the audio recording of his mother's story over and over. Although he had been overcome by emotion while she told it in person, something was starting to nag at him now. According to his mother's side of the story, D-boy realized he may have impregnated her and then ran away simply to avoid responsibility. Aki had countered that D-boy had a bout of amnesia that truly made him forget the events of that fateful night. Aki also claimed that it was Sayaki who had taken advantage of D-boy, not the other way around. After all, the man was under heavy medication; he didn't have his full bearings with him. Aki had implied that Sayaki should have controlled herself and stopped, instead of letting her emotions overtake her judgment. In short, Sayaki had essentially caused most of her own problems. The one thing she couldn't control was the appearance of Axe and the death of her parents.

Okita was torn between the two women's differing viewpoints. Who was to be believed?

After hearing the full story and Aki's comments, it didn't seem to Okita that his father had done something so terrible. He wasn't the betraying jerk that his mother had always portrayed him to be. In fact, it seemed as if D-boy was always faithful – but only to Aki and never to his mother. Normally, Okita wouldn't even consider anyone else's viewpoint but his mother's, but he had personally met with D-boy several times. Not once did D-boy come across as an evil man; he just didn't seem to be a bad person.

Okita shut his eyes in thought; his head was hurting. He felt a night's sleep would do him good.

* * *

Delta lay on her bed, thinking about what Aki had told her. Those days with Takaya had been so emotional for her; she was taken by him and in love. Even if she had acted rashly, she still believed that D-boy had faked his memory loss. Yes, she was justified in taking revenge on him; he caused them to suffer.

Adamantly believing Takaya was guilty, Delta moved on to thoughts concerning the takeover of Earth. Four of the region Military Headquarters had been attacked – at Africa, Australia, North America, and Europe. However, two of them had been saved due to the meddling of the Space Knights; thus, before she could attack the remaining three, she would need to deal with Blade and his subordinates first.

In her mind, a plan began to form. Currently, her remaining warriors were handling business on Earth, but she would call them together in three days time – to attack the Space Knight base once again.

Her thoughts then drifted to Seline, from whom she hadn't heard in ages. However, she didn't think much of it, for ever since Seline had stolen back Xyla from her, she had stopped communicating.

Completing her thoughts, Delta closed her eyes, pleased. Very soon, her sister would succumb.

* * *

Natasha and Hayato entered the Command Room, seeing Neilus and Milly already waiting. Soon, Seline walked through the door, her hands handcuffed behind her back. Everyone gave her stern looks but said nothing. Seline closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that it would take a while and plenty of effort on her part before she regained their trust. She halted her steps, keeping a respectful distance from them.

Seconds later, D-boy, who had been following her, entered the room along with Goliate.

"Dead will not be present at this meeting, but I will take care of it," D-boy started, looking at them individually. "I called you here to describe tomorrow's mission – to assault the flagship of Warlady Delta."

Hayato and Natasha widened their eyes; finally, this day was coming. Everyone listened closely.

"The primary objective is to raid her ship and retrieve my son, Aiba Shinya," he continued, seeing Milly nod. "Since this objective is very personal to me, I won't force you to come. It will be voluntary."

They all gave one another brief glances and told D-boy that they were fully willing to come help.

"Thank you," he nodded, showing a brief, appreciative smile. "Once my son has been secured safely, we would move on to the secondary objective – to destroy the ship itself and take Delta captive."

"Captive?" asked Hayato, frowning. "Why shouldn't we just destroy her?"

"There are other shady things going on, and she can provide some answers," D-boy said. "But first, we'll need to find her cloaked ship and slip past her defenses. And for that, we've devised a plan…"

They all listened carefully as he laid it out, and they grew anxious. The big battle was near.

* * *

Okita sat upright in his bed, his body cold with sweat, only to collapse back onto the mattress and shut his tearful eyes, softly begging for the nightmares to end. Trembling, he reached over to the table next to his bed and grabbed the bottle of sedative pills. Despite having some, he couldn't fall asleep for an hour.

* * *

_The next day…_

The three sat at the controls of the Blue Earth, silently saying their prayers. Natasha possessed a determined expression, Goliate felt slightly nervous, and Hayato was focused. The engines of the Blue Earth continued to warm up, and they waited. Yet, they were not the only ones aboard. Milly herself sat tensely in the chair the Chief usually occupied. Also strapped in a seat nearby was Neilus, taking in a deep breath. The previous night, everyone else, save for D-boy, was shocked to learn that those two would be coming along. They were even more surprised to learn that the two were to play a small but helpful role.

Now, Milly and Neilus gave each other a long glance and a nod. They were ready for this.

"Blue Earth…" announced Milly, making her voice loud and clear. "… Lift off!"

* * *

After the Blue Earth rocketed through the atmosphere, it began to level off once it raced past the outermost ring of the Orbital Ring. Goliate slowed down the craft, for now would come the first critical phase of their mission. In the cargo hold of the Blue Earth rested three beings: D-boy, Seline, and a sedated bugger code-named Bob. On the view-panel in the hold, Goliate appeared and gave D-boy a nod. Takaya and Seline removed the straps from their seats and fitted their spacesuits. They then approached Bob.

'_It stinks…'_ frowned D-boy, pulling open the flap of flesh on the side of the creature and seeing the cavity within its belly. Contorting their faces, both Seline and he climbed inside the hollow cave and closed the flesh flap behind them. Through his communicator, D-boy told Goliate that they were inside.

Within seconds, the bay doors to the cargo hold opened, revealing the unforgiving vacuum of space. The bugger slid across the floor and was ejected from the Blue Earth, its mouth softly chirping as it saw the craft grow smaller and smaller in the distance. At that instant, Seline commanded the creature to ignore the Blue Earth and turn towards the direction of Delta's ship. The creature glowed its red eyes.

Natasha watched through the cockpit window, holding her breath. Bugger Bob soon changed its direction and began to sail through space, hopefully towards their target. Milly let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, so far, so good," nodded Goliate. "Now, I just need to follow it… but at a safe distance."

Hayato didn't smile, for he felt something was nagging at him. There was something he needed to tell D-boy, but he had forgotten what it was amidst all the tension. Maybe it would come back to him soon.

The Blue Earth craft continued to pursue the creature, keeping a wide gap of several miles.

* * *

Bob, containing Seline and D-boy, made its way towards the flagship near the moon. However, the ship did not stand alone. As D-boy had predicted, there were a number of buggers guarding it. More precisely, there were two concentric rings of buggers surrounding it – the radius from the ship to the inner ring was several hundred meters, and the radius to the outer ring was even greater. Yet, they would not pose a problem – like D-boy had expected, both lines of rings let Bob through without any resistance.

Within seconds, Delta's flagship came into full view. D-boy remembered it perfectly, for it had attacked the Argos II when D-boy and crew were returning from Io. That had been a horrid day, when one of the Space Knights, Anita, had died. It was also the first day in which D-boy's confidence was shattered.

Now, however, it looked inert; even its energy shields were not activated. In fact, D-boy had counted precisely on that fact – because it was not expecting battle, the vessel's shields were down in order to conserve energy. As a result, Bob could approach one of the craft's aft bay doors without hassle.

As the bugger hovered next to the gate, D-boy transmitted his position to the Blue Earth.

* * *

"Receiving signal from D-boy," said Goliate. "Alright! They found an opening to Delta's ship."

At that moment, the buggers at the outer ring detected the Blue Earth approaching. Milly gripped the arms of her seat, her knuckles white. The creatures flew in quickly, and Natasha and Hayato stood up.

"Let's do this," said Natasha, and the two bolted for the hangar in the back. Natasha soon gripped her crystal, allowing the shell to encase her, and she burst out of the vessel as Tekkaman Vesna. Hayato hopped into Beta craft, powering its engines and shooting out of the hangar doors. For the time being, he decided to remain as a human in order to preserve his short stamina; he would transform only if necessary.

Outside, Vesna raced towards the buggers with zeal, slashing her sword through their bodies and making them explode. Hayato maneuvered through the gathering swarm, blowing them away with lasers.

* * *

"What!" Delta snapped her eyes open, hearing the screams of buggers in her mind. She burst out of her chambers and sprinted down the corridor, entering the Bridge of her ship. Bringing her face close to one of the large windows on the deck, she peered out and widened her eyes. She was really under attack?

"How did they find this ship?" she whispered in disbelief. Plague, Bane, and Wraith were still on Earth, and Beast was virtually crippled. Delta turned and bolted back down the hallway, heading for the nearest exit. Gripping her ruby crystal, she felt the red shell encasing her figure and flew out into space.

* * *

D-boy and Seline peered out from the Bob's belly, seeing Vesna and Beta engage in battle and drive the buggers away from the Blue Earth. Any creatures that got in their path were destroyed, and Bob began to chirp restlessly upon witnessing his brethren perishing by the dozens. Vesna was being very effective, and Hayato was providing her great backup; they had no choice but to perform their best.

Suddenly, a red bolt shot out from the far end of the ship and raced towards Vesna in the distance.

"Delta!" whispered Seline, recognizing the trail, and her blood began to boil – she would pay back the Warlady for the lies she told. She tightly gripped her crystal, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Not yet," said D-boy, shaking his head and looking her in the eyes. Seline paused, then nodded.

Natasha's fighting had brought the enemy out, giving them the distraction they needed, and D-boy would not waste it. He carefully stepped out of Bob and approached the ship's bay doors looming in front.

"Tek-Setter!" Seline whispered, and Bob softly exploded as Tyara climbed out. '_Sorry, Bob…'_

Gripping her sword in her hand, Tyara pulled her arm back and arced it forward, digging her weapon through the bay doors and tearing open large hole through. Seline stepped into the newly made entryway, and D-boy, still wearing his space suit, followed her into the interiors of the vessel. With their enemy – in this case, the Warlady herself – occupied, they could commence the search for his baby son.

'_But for Delta to come out herself, she must be alone,'_ thought D-boy. '_The others aren't here.' _

* * *

Back on Earth, the form of Wraith landed in front of the house and de-transformed. He opened the door and marched inside, surprising the woman in the kitchen and eliciting her happy scream. Lela's eyes brightened for a moment at seeing the man she loved, but her smile disappeared upon seeing his stern face.

At that moment, Rick and Leizel rushed into the kitchen, freezing as they noticed the blond man.

"You've got some nerve to barge in like this… after walking out last time," muttered Rick.

"This isn't a pleasure visit," Noal narrowed his eyes. "There is something I want to know, and you're going to spit the truth. Did you know about our attack on the Headquarters in Europe and Africa?"

"Y… yes," said Lela, wrapping her arms protectively around Leizel. "I overheard you and Okita."

"You did, did you?" Noal bore his teeth. "Well, that's why we lost there… that's why I lost!"

Lela and Rick shook, terrified, hoping that the man wouldn't do anything… but Leizel scowled.

"No, _I_ overheard you and Okita," she declared, and Lela looked petrified. "And I reported it to the Space Knights so they could bring you back to Mum… because _you _made her cry for hours when you left!"

Noal stood bewildered, witnessing the courage of this young girl… or perhaps her naïve stupidity.

* * *

Tearing through the unfortunate bugger that happened to be in her path, an incensed Delta hurtled towards Vesna. Natasha cried out in surprise, unable to see the black armored Tekkaman until she came within striking distance. Delta generated her lance and swung, catching Natasha's sword on the side and knocking it downwards. Natasha grunted as she felt her right arm sink. Delta pulled her lance back up and rammed its dull edge into her opponent's side. Vesna cried out as a small piece of her armor chipped off.

Natasha recovered and swung out at Delta, who raised her lance and blocked without much effort.

"You really think you can attack my ship alone and win?" sneered Delta. "If so, you're a fool!"

Natasha said nothing. Knowing that she was facing the Warlady herself was intimidating enough.

"But you're not the dumb type, Natasha. I know Blade must be with you," Delta rasped, peering over to the Blue Earth flying relatively nearby. "So then, why hasn't he come out to help you face me?"

Vesna remained silent, not wanting to say anything that could slip information about the mission. Instead, she lashed out with her sword, and Delta blocked. Thoughts went through Delta's mind. Was he aboard the Blue Earth? If not, where was he, and what was he up to? As Delta pushed Vesna away, she looked over to her flagship in the distance in curiosity but dismissed the thought – no, there was no way he could have slipped through those rings of buggers unnoticed. Yet, there was a bigger question in her mind.

"So, at least tell me, Natasha," Delta said curiously. "How did you find the way to my ship?"

"Got it off MapQuest," Natasha smirked, readying her sword. The Warlady let out a chuckle.

"Funny… I like that," Delta said, flashing her eyes and charging in. The two collided weapons.

Confident that something strange was about, the Warlady telepathically summoned her warriors.

* * *

The man flashed his eyes at the girl, taking a step towards her. Lela pulled her daughter back.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Noal rasped. "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Why would she?" Lela finally spoke. "The way you're acting now, _I_ can't even recognize you."

Noal furrowed his eyebrows, locking his sight on the woman. At that moment, his mind received an urgent signal from Delta – it was an order for Plague, Bane, and him to return to the ship immediately.

"I will forgive you this time," he said, softening his glare. "But do not pull such a trick again."

With that, he slammed the door open and marched out of the house, soon flying away as Wraith.

* * *

Piloting Beta craft, Hayato couldn't even watch the fight between Natasha and Delta – he was too busy taking out the buggers that were swarming towards him and the Blue Earth. He had to destroy as many as he could, and he was doing a good job. Yet, as he got through one batch, another set pulled away from the rings and angrily approached him. He pulled hard to his right, but he was too close to avoid them.

Several laser shots came from behind him, sailing past his window and slamming into the buggers.

"Got 'em!" yelled Neilus, seated in front of one of the laser gun turrets located on the side of the Blue Earth. Hayato let out a sigh of relief, thanking the man in the other craft. Neilus gave him a thumbs-up; he was pumped with energy. It had been years since he'd enjoyed the feeling of blasting away buggers.

Seated in the main chair of the Blue Earth was Milly, keeping track of all Space Knight forces.

* * *

The passageways were many, and they were twisted. Although she had been in the ship before, it had been a while, and she was struggling to remember her way around. Tyara darted down the hallways with D-boy running after her. On his forehead burned a green crystal shape – would it lead him to Shinya?

'_I hope Seline knows where she's going,'_ D-boy thought. '_Or is she already lost?'_

In the back of his mind, D-boy hoped that Natasha and the rest were faring well. Part of him felt guilty for leaving them out there to fend for themselves, but he didn't have much of a choice – nobody but he could accompany Seline in search of his son. He could only hope that his friends could hold their own.

* * *

Natasha grunted as she was forced back. Firing her thrusters, she lurched forward, swinging out her sword, only to hear it clang against Delta's lance. The Warlady snorted, brushing it away and swinging her foot, digging it into her opponent's side. Natasha bent forward, coughing, and Delta shoved her away.

"You got careless there," said Delta, shaking her finger. "And I'm not even that great a warrior."

"Yeah, you're not," spit Natasha, earning a glare. "Your armor just makes you damn hard to see."

Narrowing their eyes, the two went for each other again and locked weapons. Delta chuckled.

"Ever wonder why you've survived thus far?" the Warlady said. "It's because of who you are."

"What… do you mean?" the girl challenged, frowning. Delta only smirked, suddenly feeling a new sensation in her mind. No, rather, there were three sensations, and Natasha felt them too. She backed up and turned, seeing three comets head for their direction. Delta lowered her weapon, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah, they're here," she almost sang, and Natasha soon realized the gravity of her situation. Within seconds, the three red trails circled around her, only to slow down and reveal their forms. To her right was the form of Bane, and to her left stood a chuckling Plague. In front of her hovered none other than Wraith.

"You should feel honored," said Delta. "Yumi faced only three. Now, you get to face four of us."

Natasha glowered her eyes, sweat gathering on her forehead. She readied herself in a stance, and her enemies only laughed as they generated their weapons. Flashing their eyes, they charged right at her.

* * *

She too could sense the presence of battle taking place outside the craft, and she had to know what was going on. Lisa quietly climbed out of the healing pod, although she was by no means healed. She still had many cuts over her body, and many of her muscles were bruised and torn. Painfully, the girl limped down the corridor and entered the flagship's Bridge, viewing the conflict outside through the large glass.

"All four of them… against Vesna?" Beast whispered, a small frown spreading across her lips.

* * *

_"Hayato, do you copy? Natasha is fighting four of them! She needs backup right away!"_

The young man clenched his teeth as he continued to pilot Beta craft. He had just heard Milly's desperate voice in that transmission, and he knew that his friend was in trouble. There were still several buggers left to take out, but he would have to leave them for Neilus. Pulling his steering, he circled the jet back around and headed for the Blue Earth. He then docked Beta to the larger craft and gripped his crystal.

Within seconds, he jumped out of the vessel, an aqua crystal shell encasing him. It was his turn.

* * *

The two moved quickly down the corridors, opening doors to rooms along the way for a sign of their target. The green crystal outline continued to burn on D-boy's forehead, and he could feel it getting hotter. Did it mean they were going in the right direction? He hoped so, for he had to rely on its signal.

Little did he notice the small eye embedded in the ceiling, watching as they swiftly passed by.

* * *

Natasha couldn't imagine what Yumi had faced. She was pouring all of her effort into defense, and even then, it was not proving wholly effective. In front of her, Wraith swung his lance, and she raised her sword to block, only to feel a sharp strike to her side. Vesna twisted in space, firing her thrusters to regain stability. Immediately, she felt a force in her back and let out a cry as she was knocked forward.

"I told you before… you're being careless!" chuckled Delta, landing her fist in the girl's gut.

Natasha's eyes widened, bending downwards. Delta pulled her head up and slapped her cheek.

"Are you going to talk or not?" she barked, boring into her eyes. "Where is Blade? Tell us!"

At that moment, Wraith noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was like a comet, aqua in color. Natasha raised her head, giving it a weak look, and Plague widened his eyes. Within seconds, the comet came closer and slowed down. As its energy flared about, the form of Tekkaman Nibal growled.

"Hayato… Thank god," whispered Vesna, her body throbbing and blood trickling down her cheek.

Generating his scimitar, Nibal raced past her and headed for Delta. The Warlady simply chuckled upon seeing his hasty approach. Instantly, the form of Tekkaman Plague appeared in his path, raising his scythe and blocking Nibal's strike. Hayato seethed, and Plague shuddered with joy. Delta was amused.

"So, we meet again after all this time," said Delta. "You should have shriveled and died by now."

"Delta…" he spat. "You made me this. I didn't even want it. Then you dumped me like trash."

"And you're still nothing more," she said, shrugging. "Plague, keep it up. He's all yours to kill."

For Plague, those words couldn't have sounded any sweeter. His blood began to boil with a mix of anger and excited glee – finally, he would have his shot at Hayato. For several seconds, the two stared each other down. Without warning, they raised their weapons. Nibal's scimitar grazed against the pole of Plague's scythe. Plague thrust his weapon to the side, shrugging the scimitar off and returning the strike.

At that moment, Delta felt a sensation. It was an urgent message coming from her flagship itself.

"It seems I'll have to abandon this party," she said, facing Wraith and Bane. "Have fun with her."

Turning around and firing her thrusters, Delta headed back towards her ship. Natasha called for her to wait, but the Radam leader did not stop. For Vesna, this was not good; she was supposed to attract all Radam away from the vessel. Now, it would be a matter of time before Blade was discovered. Natasha tightened the grip on her weapon with frustration, still catching her breath. She turned towards the others.

Wraith and Bane locked their eyes on her. Bane held a sword, and Wraith brandished his lance.

"It's unbelievable how insolent you've become, Natasha," Noal sneered. "I even went easy on you at Europe, and this is how you show thanks – by assaulting our ship… I thought you'd know better."

Flashing his eyes, Wraith fired his thrusters and attacked. Bane flanked her from the side.


	46. Decision

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 46 - Decision**

'_So, someone is snooping around my ship after all,'_ thought Delta, passing through the entrance and turning left. Seconds later, she entered the Bridge of her vessel, and she raised her eyebrows upon seeing Lisa, albeit injured, watching the battle through the slim, vertical windows. Lisa turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for leaving the healing pod. I had to see what was going on outside," she mumbled.

"Then while you're here, put up the shields to this ship so nothing else can get in," Delta ordered.

Beast nodded weakly, painfully hobbling over to the control console. She paused for a moment.

"What is it?" Delta asked, but Lisa shook her head. "Then do it. I have to check something out."

Lisa turned her head, watching the Warlady hurry out of the room. Delta narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Hayato grunted, his weapon grating against the blade of his opponent's scythe. Plague swung his arms upward, knocking Nibal's weapon upwards, and thrust forward, the tip of his weapon's pole butting into Hayato's chest. The young man grunted as he was pushed backwards. Plague fired his thrusters, trying to ram his shoulder into Hayato, but the boy swiped his scimitar across in the nick of time, cutting a thin diagonal line into Plague's armor. The Radam growled, bringing his hand to the superficial wound.

The two charged each other again, their weapons clanging before they pushed the other away.

"Refresh my memory," Hayato said, catching his breath. "Why do you hate me again? I forgot."

"Think you're funny?" Plague glared daggers. "We'll see who laughs when your head rolls!"

"Oh yeah… I did that to your friend, Curse, didn't I?" he shrugged. "He deserved every bit of it."

"And so will you!" growled Plague, flashing his eyes. The two headed for each other, locking weapons. Hayato clenched his teeth; his scimitar was lodged between the bottom edge of the scythe and its pole. Plague contorted his face with anger. The two glared at each other, struggling to free their weapons.

Meanwhile, Natasha was not faring much better. Facing two of them was certainly better than four, but it was still sapping her stamina. She and Wraith exchanged blows, knocking each other back. As she spun, Bane appeared before her, smacking her shoulder with the side of his weapon. Natasha cried out, and Wraith fired his thrusters, appearing right next to her. Vesna shut her eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

Yet, it did not come. Noal reached out, grabbing her arm and stabilizing her. She was surprised.

"Fighting you won't satisfy me, Natasha," he said. "So just make it easy for us – where is Blade?"

"What… what do you care?" she returned. "You're not going to listen to his words anyway!"

"I don't want to listen. I just want to kill him so I can be the best. And then, your father's next."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, brushing his hand off of her shoulder. She re-gripped her weapon.

"But don't worry, Natasha, I won't involve Primary Bodies this time," he said. "I know exactly how to end your father's life and make him feel the pain of betrayal. But before that, I prefer to kill Blade."

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore," she spat. "And I won't tell you where Blade is."

"Oh, will you not?" he said condescendingly, turning his head away and looking about. Soon, he caught sight of the Blue Earth flying around in the distance, engaged in destroying buggers. Wraith smiled.

"Then perhaps he's hiding on that good old ship," he chuckled, powering his thrusters. "Right?"

"No! Stop!" she yelled, but it was too late. Wraith had already blasted towards the Blue Earth, and Vesna desperately followed. Yet, the gap was too wide; there was no way she'd reach him in time.

"Blade!" Wraith yelled, raising his lance. He flashed his eyes, fully ready to obliterate the craft…

* * *

His heart briefly gaining another ounce of hope, D-boy threw open another door, only to find no sign of his son. Yet, he refused to give up, and he continued to follow Seline as she cleared the path before him, cutting away any vines and that shot down from the ceiling and attempted to hinder their progress.

D-boy gave her a nod, and he couldn't help but shake his head. Despite all she had done to him and his team, he had begun placing trust in her already. Was he being naïve? He didn't think so, because he had seen the look in her eyes after she had told her story – she possessed genuine anger towards Delta.

In front of him, Tyara's thoughts ran along similar lines, and she was surprised. Instead of leaving her in that crystal prison cell, D-boy had essentially placed a vital part of the operation in her hands. Was he still testing her? She didn't think so. Her fury towards Delta was not spurious, and he had read that.

Their thoughts simmering in their heads, the two moved down the corridor. For a brief moment, they heard a sound, but nothing came of it. They came to the end of the passage and turned the corner…

… And stopped short. Meters in front of them stood the human form of Delta, her expression icy.

* * *

"Blade!" Wraith yelled, raising his lance. He flashed his eyes, fully ready to obliterate the craft…

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something approach. A purple-red comet bolted in from the side, cutting through the gap between him and the Blue Earth. He halted in his tracks and looked up, seeing the comet arc upwards and loop around. Natasha stopped in flight, and the object raced for Noal.

It was a gray-armored Tekkaman, containing traces of blue and black with green-yellow hair that sprouted wildly from its head. Letting out a battle cry, it plowed into Wraith and sent the Radam spinning.

Turning, Tekkaman Dead fired his thrusters and headed for the final group of buggers swarming towards the Blue Earth. With flaring purple-red energy, he tore through dozens at a time, decimating their ranks and causing them to explode like a chain reaction, and he cut the remaining creatures with his sword.

Inside the Blue Earth, Milly and Goliate let out a sigh of relief, and Goliate moved the craft away.

'_It's about damn time he came,'_ thought Natasha, a smirk appearing on her lips. Noal growled as he stabilized himself, seeing the damage the newcomer had done. Firing his thrusters, he blasted for Dead.

Yet, Dead saw him coming, and he fired towards Wraith. They collided with the sound of ringing metal and struggled against each other. They lashed their weapons out, nicking the other on the breastplate.

"Where the hell did you come from so suddenly?" Noal barked, re-gripping his weapon.

"I followed you three from Earth… and kept myself hidden until I could make a grand entrance."

"Show-off," Wraith muttered, lurching forward. Dead flashed his eyes and met his opponent, and the two locked lance and sword. With each exchange of strikes, Dead led Wraith further away from the Blue Earth, which was already at a safe distance. The two parted and glared, heading for each other again.

At that moment, Bane appeared behind Dead and kicked him in the backside. Dead let out a cry, vulnerably hurtling towards Wraith. Noal leveled his sharp lance, ready for the kill, but a pink-red comet caught Dead and shoved him out of harm's way. Vesna raised her sword and met Wraith's angry strike.

"You're always getting in my way!" Noal yelled, and Vesna smirked. Dead stabilized himself and turned towards Bane, vexed at the cheap shot. Roaring, he shot for the man, and his fight with Bane began.

* * *

For the first time this invasion, he was seeing her without her armor. D-boy furrowed his eyebrows slightly, locking his sight on the dark haired woman before him. Her hair was parted down the middle and was let down, partly covering the sides of her face and reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes were sharp, and her lips sported no lipstick. She wore a gray blouse, and a black skirt reached to her knees.

Raising his hands, D-boy removed the helmet from his spacesuit. Delta's eyes widened briefly, for it was her first time seeing his face in full view as well. She remembered his eyes as well as the scar that ran along one of them. His hair was smoother now, and his face was older. He too had an icy stare.

Their mutual gaze was broken as the Warlady averted her eyes, focusing on the girl next to him.

"So Seline, it all makes sense now. You led the Space Knights here," Delta frowned. "But why?"

"Why?" the girl responded angrily. "Why didn't you tell my brother that Blade had a twin?"

The Warlady's eyes narrowed beneath her visor. So, the girl had finally discovered the truth…

"Because…" Delta smirked. "Your and Raze's hatred made you powerful… and so easy to use."

"You witch!" yelled Tyara, firing her thrusters. "You made me a murderer… of innocent people!"

Transforming immediately, Delta met Seline's attack in time, and the two collided weapons.

* * *

Not too far away from the others, Plague and Nibal continued to battle, and both sustained damage to their armor. Plague flew in and swung his scythe. Hayato lifted his scimitar, blocking the wicked strike.

"Why don't you just die!" Plague blurted in frustration, and Nibal snorted. "Back at the graves, I was robbed dearly. And now that I've finally gotten the chance to murder you, you're putting up a fight!"

Nibal knocked the scythe off his weapon and pushed Plague. He swung out, but Plague parried.

"Why do you resist?" Plague sputtered. "You fought us out of revenge, so let me do the same!"

"You're an idiot," Hayato returned. "Don't pretend you or Curse were the victims here."

Plague flashed his eyes and growled. He lurched towards Nibal and resumed their fray.

* * *

The two glowered at each other through their visors, their weapons interlocked. Gripping his own crystal, D-boy watched as Delta knocked Tyara away. Seline landed hard on the floor, and Delta snarled.

"To betray and attack me…" the Warlady said coldly. "Your shenanigans have gone too far this time, Seline. I let you run all around the playground, and I even let you climb the fence when you hid Xyla from me; but you've jumped to the other side. Now, I have no choice but pull you back and take control."

Seline widened her eyes underneath her mask, and she shook her head, her lips mouthing, "No…"

"Yes, Seline, the special type of mind parasite that allows me to regulate you and the others," said Delta, nodding. "The other breeds take direct control of you, but these don't work like that. These greatly amplify the hatred and resentment embedded within the minds of their hosts, including you and the others, making you fully willing and eager to serve me since I promised you all revenge. I had no need to control your minds directly. But you've rebelled, Seline, and I must order yours to intensify its influence on you."

Tyara backed away slowly, her breathing hard. The Warlady wouldn't do this to her, would she?

"I didn't think it would have come to this, Seline," Delta sighed. "But you left me no alternative."

"No!" Seline cried, but the Warlady flashed her red irises underneath her visor. Immediately, a sharp pain shot through Seline's brain, and the girl began to shriek, clutching the sides of her head with her hands. Her body lay on the ground, twisting as she struggled to free her mind, but she was losing the fight.

"Seline!" D-boy yelled, quickly bending down, but she knocked his hand away. She didn't want anyone to touch her. She had to get out of there as soon as possible, and she had to get away from Delta.

_"Radam…"_ the disembodied voice echoed in her mind. _"You should only serve Her Majesty…"_

"No!" yelled Tyara, struggling to get to her feet. "Get away! Get away from me! No!"

Unable to take it anymore, a violently trembling Seline fired her thrusters and bolted down the hallway, away from the Warlady and D-boy. Delta chuckled to herself, knowing that the girl's attempts were futile. D-boy contorted with anger. He turned around and lunged for the lady, activating his crystal.

Tekkaman Blade burst forth from his emerald shell and collided weapons with the Radam leader.

"You devil," he seethed. "You manipulated her and her brother so selfishly. Let her go now!"

"It's too late, Takaya," she returned. "I already gave the parasite the order. It can't be stopped."

* * *

Racing down the hallway from which they had come, Seline continued to scream as she tried to resist. The voice in her head refused to stop, and the pain would not fade. Her vision began to cloud with a reddish haze, and she could feel her mind slipping away. The voice grew stronger, urging her to give up.

"No… no… no!" she cried, but it was a feeble protest. Soon, she approached the aft bay doors of the vessel, and she burst out into space, her flight path unstable as she headed for the battle occurring in the distance. The Tekkamen turned to face the newcomer, and Dead looked in surprise upon hearing her cries.

"Seline!" gasped Vesna, breaking away from her fight with Wraith. In Natasha's mind, she knew something had gone wrong. First, she wasn't able to keep Delta away from the flagship. Now, Tyara had emerged prematurely, for neither Blade nor Shinya were anywhere in sight. Had D-boy failed so quickly?

Her heart pounding hard, Vesna moved quickly towards Seline and grasped the girl's shoulders, holding her still. However, a final shot of pain seared through Tyara. She fell still, covered by a red glow.

"S… Seline?" stammered Vesna, but there came no response. "Seline, what happened in there?"

Without warning, Tyara swung her arm out hard, socking Natasha solidly in the face.

* * *

Blade supported the thick part of his weapon with his free hand, grazing it against hers. Delta bore her teeth, pushing back with her strength and knocking his weapon aside. She lurched forward, diving her shoulder into his stomach. D-boy grunted as she smashed him into the organic wall, purple juices leaking from the cracks as pieces from the wall fell to the floor. D-boy brought up his knee, digging it into her abdomen. Delta let out a cry as Blade kicked her hard, sending her back. She landed in the opposite wall.

Blade stabilized himself and picked up his weapon. Delta did the same, catching her breath.

"Order her parasite to back down," D-boy demanded. "Let her go. You've used her enough."

"So have you, by making her lead you here," she countered. "I know your purpose for coming."

"Then where is my son?" D-boy said, pointing his lance at her. "What did you do with him?"

"Which one?" she said sweetly, hearing him growl. "Oh, still denying being the father to mine?"

"I won't leave until I take Shinya back with me," he returned. "And you're nothing but a liar!"

Firing his thrusters, Blade lunged for the Warlady. With small snarls, they locked lances again.

"That's all you keep calling me. But did you ever bother to ask me how you could be his dad?"

"Then why don't you give me a quick summary?" he chafed, knocking her back. Delta paused.

"After your sister died, you wandered back to your hometown. I found you and tended to you, but you took advantage of it, got me pregnant, pretended to forget everything… and ran away like a coward."

D-boy's jaw dropped. He had lost most of his memory after killing Omega, and it had taken him a while to piece back his past. However, there were minor pockets that were missing. Was she one of them?

"So, does it ring a bell?" Delta pressed. "Or would you need to hear my story in its entirety?"

Blade narrowed his eyes – her claims were too major for her to be part of those missing periods.

"You're full of lies," Blade muttered. "Besides, I wouldn't pretend to forget something like that."

"Oh, really?" chuckled Delta amusedly. "According to Noal, you pretended to forget your past during the first war. If you could do it with them, why shouldn't I believe you'd done the same with me?"

"That… was completely different," Blade said, taken aback. "I really have no memory of you."

Those words stung her – the notion of having been genuinely forgotten. In fact, it seemed to hurt her more than believing he had pretended to forget. To him, she wasn't even an enemy – she was nothing.

"_You're_ the liar!" she growled, lunging at him viciously. Blade twisted his body, nearly avoiding being skewered. He lashed out with his lance, striking her on the breastplate with its side. Delta cried out, and Blade landed a kick to her gut. Delta doubled over, and D-boy reached out and grabbed her throat.

"Now, I've got you prisoner," Blade threatened. "And very soon, I'll take back my _only _son."

"T… Takaya…" she choked, her lips quivering. D-boy narrowed his eyes, boring his glare from behind his visor through hers. Neither said anything, and the lady lost herself as she stared. More than ten years had passed since she had gazed into those emerald irises, and she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Soon, a soft noise sounded. Takaya jerked his head up in recognition, the green outline burning even more strongly on his forehead. Seconds later, he heard it again. It was the cry of a baby, growing louder as it echoed through the corridor. Delta's face lost color, and D-boy could hardly believe his ears.

"Shinya…" he whispered happily. He punched Delta to the floor and burst down the corridor.

* * *

Stunned, Natasha shut her eyes tightly as she sailed backwards. How could Seline be back with the enemy? Or did she feint loyalty to the Space Knights yet again and lead D-boy into a trap on Delta's ship? Natasha cursed to herself – just as hope had revived with Dead's arrival, it began to fade again with Seline's malice. She opened her eyes, seeing Tyara appear above her with clamped fists. Seline swung them down, but Vesna twisted her body to the side and escaped the brunt of it. She kicked Tyara away.

"Seline, you traitor!" Natasha yelled, gripping her sword tightly. "How could you do this again!"

"It was easy… You Space Knights are so gullible," she laughed, blasting towards Vesna, and they clashed weapons again. Natasha struggled, realizing that she had begun to tire greatly after all her fighting.

* * *

The passageways became twistier, but the cries resounded louder. With the crystal outline on his forehead, he could trace their source. Nervous excitement spread through him. He was so close to seeing his son. Now, he could hear it clearly; he was mere seconds away. He raced to the end of the dark hall…

… And smashed through the doorway, finding himself in a room dimly lit by soft pink light.

In its center was the crying form of Shinya, being protectively held in the arms of a fazed Okita.

Neither said anything for several moments. Blade flinched, remembering Delta's condensed story.

"Okita, give Shinya to me," D-boy said gently yet firmly. Trembling, the boy shook his head.

"At my house, you asked me why I didn't come to save my son," said Blade. "Well, I have now."

D-boy took a step forward, and the youth took a pace back, holding the baby tightly. D-boy could see that there was fear in the boy's eyes. For Okita, the image of the Blastor form faded on and off Blade's mask, but he desperately forced himself to keep control. He did not wish to be separated from the infant.

"You don't have a mind critter in your head. At Europe, I saw you still have your humanity left in you," Takaya continued, extending his armored hand. "Use it to do what's right, and give him back to me."

Okita quickly shook his head. There was moistness in his eyes – not from fear, but from sadness upon seeing how badly D-boy wanted to be reunited with Shinya. Okita never got such fatherly affection.

"You put in all this effort for him…" he said, his throat tight. "Why couldn't you do it for me?"

D-boy straightened his shoulders but said nothing. The boy resolved to press D-boy for the truth.

"All those years ago," he said. "Why did you run away from my mother and abandon me?"

"I… can't answer that, Okita," D-boy admitted. "I don't remember any of it, and that's the truth."

The color drained from the boy's face – his mother was wrong; D-boy had not pretended to forget.

"Then… you still don't believe me, do you?" Okita quivered. "That I'm your firstborn son?"

Silence passed, and D-boy gazed at the boy's tearful eyes. There was no guile in them, only pain.

"There's only one way for me to know for sure," D-boy spoke, nodding. "Come back with me."

Okita widened his eyes, frozen by what the man had said. His father was actually willing to…?

"My son isn't going anywhere," said a third, spiteful voice. "And most definitely not with you."

Blade turned around, noticing the black form of Delta standing just outside the doorway.

* * *

Wraith watched amusedly as Tyara and Vesna battled. It was clear that Natasha's movements were getting slower, and soon, she would be overtaken by her opponent. There was no need for him to interfere. Instead, Noal turned his sight towards the battle occurring between Bane and Dead. They were going at it with zeal, but Bane looked as if he needed help. Wraith grinned, and he fired up his thrusters.

"Let's see how strong you are, Tekkaman Dead," Noal rasped, flying in with high expectations.

* * *

The Warlady stood defiantly, her body rigid as she watched sternly. It had taken her a while to catch up with D-boy, for he had hit her hard. Her body throbbed, but she stood her ground nonetheless.

"You're better off without Shinya. He'll be powerful beyond imagination – a danger to society."

"Yeah? Then I'd rather have him in my hands than yours," said Blade. "Give him to me, Okita."

"No, Okita," she warned, and her son hesitated again. "Don't listen to a word that man says."

"Don't listen to your mother," D-boy countered. "I can take you and Shinya back with me."

Okita frowned, confused. Did he wish to leave his mother's side? Why would he go with Blade?

"He won't go back to a place… where you let vile men like Honda work!" Delta snapped. D-boy fell silent, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. He opened his eyelids and locked them on the Warlady.

"I never thought Honda would do something like that, but I've finally learned his reasons," sighed Blade, shaking his head. "We found his journal. He explains why he did what he did, and he apologizes."

Okita widened his stare. To whom did Honda apologize? Okita or the other Space Knights?

"What's written in there may help Okita ease his torment," D-boy said. "But he won't get to read it if I don't get Shinya, because the diary is at the base, and I won't go back there unless I retrieve my son!"

"Mother…" Okita whispered, his breaths quickening. He knew he had to read that diary. His nightmares and visions had not receded, and he wanted them to end badly. This book was his greatest hope. He turned towards the woman, his eyes pleading. Delta studied her son's desperate expression.

"Mother… if it will stop my visions…" he whispered. "…Then please… let me go… please…"

Delta frowned, debating in her mind. Would her son's trauma truly be lessened? Or was it just a ploy to get her to give up Shinya, a powerful weapon she needed? Delta turned towards Blade and snorted.

"No. We don't need this diary. I will cure Okita myself, and you will go back empty-handed."

At those words, her son's expression crumbled, and hope faded from his eyes. D-boy glowered.

"How could you say that? Is that how you treat your own son?" he barked angrily. "Are you so obsessed with Shinya's supposed power that you're willing to let your own flesh and blood suffer more?"

"That pervert's book might make it worse," she returned. "Okita and Shinya will both stay here!"

That was enough for Blade; she was beyond reason and needed to be dealt with by force. Blade lunged at Delta, ramming his shoulder into her chest. Delta grunted, surprised as she was knocked back, and Okita watched them fight as he trembled. The woman swiped her lance, cutting Blade cross the thigh, but Blade slashed her across the chest. They backed apart, clutching their superficial wounds, and charged again for each other. Their weapons then clattered to the floor, and they resorted to hand to hand combat.

They clasped palms, trying to put the other in a 'mercy grip.' D-boy squinted, giving look of acid.

"You have no compassion for your own people," he said with ire. "Not even for your own son."

"Why would you care so much about him?" she returned. "Could it be you finally accept he's—"

"We'll see," he said, pushing forward and plowing her into the wall. Delta grunted as light debris fell over her. Before she could get up, Blade bent down and picked up his lance, aiming its tip at her throat.

"Okita, use the corridor I came from to escape with Shinya," D-boy instructed. "I'll catch up."

"You will not move from that spot, young man," Delta warned, her tone strict. Moving her eyes, she saw her lance lying on the floor several meters away to the right. It lay not too far from her son's feet.

"Okita, my lance," she said, her eyes now a mix of pleading and commanding. "Stab him with it."

"Okaasan…" he whispered, looking down at the weapon and then towards his mother and father.

"Don't listen to her! I've got you covered. Escape with Shinya now," coaxed Blade. "Quickly!"

"Use the weapon, Okita!" she said, her voice raising a pitch. "Either stab him or throw it to me!"

Okita froze. Blade wanted to help him. If Aki was correct, did his mother just want to use him?

"I'm…" he started, bending and using his free hand to pick up the lance. "I'm sorry, okaasan…"

With that, he dashed out of the room, passing Blade and his mother as he ran down the corridor.

"Okita!" Delta gasped, her eyes flaring. With anger, she swung her arm, knocking Blade's lance upwards and collapsing on her knees before lashing out her leg. Yet, D-boy saw the sweep kick coming, and he jumped. He twisted his body and swung out his own leg, smashing his foot into her face. Delta let out a cry as her head snapped sharply to her right. She collapsed to the black floor in a heap, unconscious.

"I'll pick you up later, Sayaki," D-boy frowned. Turning around, he left to catch up with Okita.

* * *

Things promptly got harder for Dead. Now, he was faced with two opponents, but it was Wraith who led the attack. Bane rested on the side, catching his breath and feelings his wounds. He kept his sight focused on his enemy, who dodged in time as Wraith struck forth. Dead circled around and charged Noal, and the Radam held his lance out in preparation. The two crossed and parted. Wraith grit his teeth; his left side had been grazed. Dead snorted, noticing the scratch on his left shoulder. He turned, shaking his head.

"Looks like you're not as strong as Raze," Dead taunted. Wraith growled in anger and charged in.

* * *

As he ran, his mind remained clouded. He had outright disobeyed his mother, and he would be in deep trouble later on. Had he done it purely for reading Honda's journal? No, that wasn't it entirely. Part of him wanted to experience the fatherly affection that Shinya would receive. He also wanted D-boy to hear his mother's full story. He checked his pocket, making sure he had the audio recording of her tale.

Moments later, D-boy caught up with him. Okita was relieved to learn that his mother was only unconscious, but he had known in the back of his mind that Blade wouldn't kill her in cold blood like that.

The boy gave his father a nod and began to guide him through the passageways towards the aft bay doors from which Takaya and Seline had come. D-boy shook his head, unable to believe how much the tables had turned. From time to time, he glanced at his infant, happy to know he had his child back.

Along the way, Blade cut any vines that tried to hinder their path. At one point, he felt a strange, yet somewhat familiar, pang of sensation. The feeling faded quickly and did not recur. He shrugged it off.

Soon, the two reached the rear bay doors Seline had broken open. D-boy signaled for Goliate.

* * *

Aboard the Blue Earth, Milly continued to sit anxiously in the Chief's chair, monitoring the battle. When Wraith had attacked, she had almost gone white. Thankfully, Dead appeared and prevented damage, and he even earned bonus points by destroying many of the buggers. That made Neilus' job easier, and he continued to man the gun turret to hunt down the remaining few. Now, they only needed to hear the word.

It came moments later, directly from D-boy – a request to pick him and Shinya up at his location.

"We'll be right there!" Milly smiled, a surge of energy through her. She knew D-boy could do it.

She gave Goliate a nod, and the man grinned. He fired up the engines and headed for the flagship.

* * *

Standing on the Bridge of the flagship, Beast continued to watch the battle raging outside, her mouth hanging open. When Nibal had first appeared, she couldn't help but remember their battle at Africa. Out of vengeance, he had injured her severely but ultimately showed mercy. She had kept her sight on him until an unexpected figure emerged – Dead End. That was a shock. Wasn't he supposed to be fast asleep?

The final surprise came in seeing Tyara fly towards the group. Ever since that day Seline asked her to send a bogus message to Blade, Beast had wondered what had resulted from that. Regardless, it was clear that Seline helped lead the Space Knights there today. But then, why was she now fighting Vesna?

"Seline…" Lisa whispered, hearing a noise. She turned and saw a figure trudge into the room.

"Seline is paying for her treachery," rasped Delta, leaning against the doorway. Beast flinched; this was the first time she'd seen the Warlady so angry. There was fire in Delta's eyes, and her glare was menacing. Yet, the thing that truly caught her attention was the cut on Delta's cheek. What had happened?

Delta approached Beast and turned towards the thin windows, observing the contest in space.

'_Okita…'_ she thought, shaking. She had woken up moments earlier, only to find no trace of her son, Blade, or Shinya. Her child had deserted her for her greatest enemy. She was hurt… and enraged.

Delta lost herself in thought, trying to mentally reach her son, but she received no response.


	47. Demise

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 47 - Demise**

D-boy witnessed the Blue Earth approach the location of the bay doors. However, the flagship's shields were up, and Goliate couldn't come too close. Yet, that wasn't a problem. Blade walked towards a corner and picked up the tiny suit he had left there earlier during the mission. Next, he took Shinya from Okita's hands and gently placed his infant within the garb. He then held his child carefully in his arms.

'_I'm sorry, okaasan…'_ thought Okita, pulling out his yellow crystal and transforming into Knives.

"Get ready, Okita… Now!" said Blade, and the two fired their thrusters. A spark of electricity covered them as they passed through the shields, and D-boy made sure no harm came to Shinya. Soon, they reached the Blue Earth's rear doors, which slid open, and they entered as the doors shut behind them.

Blade and Knives de-transformed, and D-boy took off Shinya's suit. They headed for the cockpit.

"Shinya!" Milly jumped out of her chair in joy, covering her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She reached forward, scooping the baby that had been taken from her in her arms. Milly kissed the child.

Yet, her smile faded as she saw the figure of Okita walk into the chamber with his eyes lowered.

"He'll be coming back with us," D-boy said, and Milly dropped her jaw as she stared at the boy.

"Are you crazy? He'll just—" blurted Neilus, who was in the room, but D-boy held up his hand.

"Shinya's back, but it's not over yet," he said. "Goliate, turn this ship back for Earth, and drop off Shinya, Okita, Milly, and Neilus at Spaceport Eight on the Orbital Ring. From there, they will head safely back to base. After that, Goliate, return here with the Blue Earth so we can begin our secondary objective."

Milly nodded reluctantly but didn't protest – that was what they had planned the previous night.

Within seconds, Goliate turned the Blue Earth from the flagship and pointed it towards Earth.

* * *

Through the window, the sight of the Blue Earth craft came into view and began to head further away. Delta quickly realized what this meant – the ship had docked near the rear of her craft, taken up her son, Blade, and Shinya, and was now leaving. She could feel Okita's presence on it, but he didn't answer.

Delta mentally sent an urgent message to her servants, ordering them not to let the craft escape.

"I'm going out there too," she said, turning towards Lisa. "Lower the shields and come with me."

Beast gave her a nervous look but nodded. In her condition, transforming was going to be painful.

* * *

Pieces of her mask broke off as Vesna hurtled backwards towards the flagship. Tyara appeared behind her and let her leg fly, smacking it into her back. The girl yelped in pain and twisted around. Seline snarled, reaching out and seized the other's hair. Gritting her teeth, Vesna reached up and behind, grabbing the other's wrist with her left hand. Seline tried to wrench free, and Vesna swung back her right elbow.

Tyara cried out as Natasha's elbow lodged into her stomach, and she let go of the girl's hair. The two girls parted, turning towards the other. Seline crouched into a stance, and her opponent did the same.

"Snap out of it, Seline!" urged Natasha, the fatigue reaching her arms and legs. "Wake up now!"

Tyara laughed, and she fired her thrusters. Vesna contorted her face, channeling energy to her own. Finally, she took off, and they raced for each other. Natasha raised her sword for the disabling strike.

Then, she screamed in pain, feeling a sharp object slash her backside through her armor. It cut into her skin, re-opening the same wound Noal had given her over a week before. Seline stopped in flight, narrowing her eyes at the sight before her. Behind a squirming Vesna stood Delta, holding out her lance.

Delta retracted her weapon, seeing the blood on its tip. Natasha howled, her skin harshly burning.

"Tyara, didn't you hear my order?" Delta scolded. "Go attack the Blue Earth! Right now!"

Seline paused, looking at a squirming Vesna and the Warlady. Flashing her eyes, she flew away.

"Don't even think about interfering, Natasha," Delta threatened, pricking the girl's backside again with her lance, and Natasha winced. "Your bold leader led you into a death trap. He led all of you to me."

Vesna turned her head, seeing Tekkaman Beast approach Delta's side. Lisa also appeared in pain.

"Now, we will finish off your friends," purred Delta. "But you will stay alive to witness it all."

* * *

Through the cockpit window, D-boy saw two objects approach. Determined, he ran into the Blue Earth's airlock and revealed his crystal. A green comet shot forth from the craft, its occupant encased in an emerald shell. Tekkaman Blade emerged and met the assailants head on with his lance. Tyara grunted as D-boy hit her aside, and Bane lurched for him. They locked lances, but Blade managed to throw him off.

Bane cursed, having been weakened from fighting Dead. He circled around and glared at Blade.

At the controls, Goliate directed more power to the engines, and the Blue Earth flew away faster.

'_Alright,'_ thought Blade, knowing that the craft was safe for the time being. Turning from Bane to Tyara, he frowned, hoping that the girl would break free from Delta's control. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two more objects approach. The closer one raised its lance directly for him, full of malice.

"Blade!" roared Wraith, angry that D-boy had decided to hide himself again. Blade twisted his body defensively, and the two collided, struggling as their lances scraped against each other. Noal pushed his lance forward, but Blade resisted, flipping his lance to the right and knocking his enemy's aside. D-boy pulled back his arm and hurled it forward, giving the Tekkaman a right cross on the face. Wraith growled.

Tyara, watching silently, decided to join. Yet, as she fired for Blade, someone else got in the way.

"So, it looks like you really do want me to kill you after all," mumbled Dead, gripping his sword.

Seline said nothing but flashed her eyes. She sprung at him and swung her sword in belligerence.

Turning around, Blade noticed two begin fighting. Yet, someone was missing – where was Bane?

* * *

Gripping his sword, Bane flew through space, searching for the Blue Earth. Soon, he located it, and he realized how much distance it had gained on him. In fact, the craft was closer to Earth than it was to Delta's ship. Yet, he had to follow orders and stop it. Adding more energy to his thrusters, he fired forth and began reducing the gap. He chuckled, for none of the Space Knight Tekkamen could be on the vessel.

_'They're all fighting near Her Majesty's ship,'_ he thought. '_The Blue Earth is defenseless.'_

* * *

Milly watched the video monitor with new tension. She had thought they were safe, but she just noticed they were being followed. The pursuer was obviously hostile, and he was gaining quickly on them.

"Goliate, go faster," she ordered, but the man said that increasing velocity would be dangerous.

"The engines are close to maximum capacity. Any more juice and they'll burn out in seconds," sighed Goliate, also nervous. "Besides, we have to slow down if we're going to dock at the Spaceport."

"We've got to outrun that Tekkaman!" she whispered, darting her eyes around for a solution.

Okita, who had been quietly sitting in his seat at this point, frowned for several seconds before removing the seat straps. Milly opened her mouth upon seeing him rise; in his palm was his yellow crystal.

"Keep flying, and do what you have to do to dock," he said. "I'll meet up with you at your base."

"Okita…" trailed off Milly, giving him a nod. With that, the boy quickly headed for the airlock.

* * *

Their armors bearing injuries, the two hovered in front of each other, watching silently. Then, as if on cue, they charged together. The clang of metal resounded, and they struggled against their adversary.

"After all that's happened, you continue your ways," said Blade. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"Yes… that loyalty and friendship exist in this world for one reason. They exist for betrayal," spat Wraith, glaring through D-boy's visor. "That is the truth you showed me when you didn't come to my aid!"

Emitting a growl, Noal knocked Blade's lance to the side and rammed his shoulder into the man's gut. Blade grunted as he doubled over, and Wraith returned the punch D-boy had given him earlier. D-boy sailed backwards, feeling blood trickle from his cheeks. He quickly stabilized himself in the nick of time.

He raised his lance, parrying his former friend's sudden strike. Wraith muttered in frustration.

"You're wrong, Noal," Blade said. "We made many efforts to free you, but we never succeeded."

"That's because you didn't try hard enough!" glared Noal. "You allowed failure to be an option."

* * *

Only dozens of meters behind, Bane roared and raised his weapon. Yet, he stopped in surprise as a golden comet shot out from the escaping craft. It was the person he would have least expected – before him stood the small, armored form of Tekkaman Knives. Bane straightened his body, lowering his sword.

"You're out of your mind," blurted the Radam, stunned. "You're disobeying your own mother?"

"It's my mother who's out of her mind," the youth fired back. "And you won't go any further."

"I have to. My orders come from Her Majesty, and you're not one to provide much resistance."

"I used to train with Raze. I think I can hold you off for a little while," Knives said, generating a katana blade. Bane shook his head at such rashness, but he had to follow orders. He attacked the youth.

Milly was thankful, for the Blue Earth was out of harm's way and would soon dock on the Ring.

* * *

"We definitely tried, and sacrifices were made to show it," Blade countered grimly. "After your arrest, Pavlocheva refused to reveal your location, but Freeman hacked the computer system and found it."

"Freeman?" repeated Wraith, his eyebrows slightly twitching at the name. He lowered his lance.

"He sent men to fetch you in a covert operation, but they got caught… and confessed. Pavlocheva and his other generals tried to use the incident to dismantle us and seize the Space Knights for themselves."

"Then, Aki pleaded with the United Government Congress and convinced them to let us exist," said Blade, pausing. "But they agreed only under one condition – that Freeman surrender his post to Aki."

* * *

It had been quite a long battle for Hayato. In fact, it was a miracle he had been able to get this far, but now, his stamina was draining quickly. With each strike, he could feel the fatigue in his arms, and with movement, the exhaustion in his torso and legs. Plague could feel himself getting tired as well, yet he still possessed more vigor than his opponent. Both had cracks in their armor, and both could have used a break.

However, neither was willing to give up. After a brief pause, they circled back for another clash.

"You've escaped the Reaper too many times," seethed Plague, baring his scythe. "But not today!"

From a distance, Beast continued to monitor their fight, her sight mainly zeroed in on Hayato.

* * *

"Freeman had to find a way around that," said Noal, almost in disbelief. D-boy shook his head.

"To save the organization, Freeman resigned quietly. A month later, we received a call. He said he was going away for a while and requested that we not look for him. We never heard from him again."

"So don't think people never made an effort for you," D-boy said, his voice firming. "They did."

Wraith lowered his eyes, feeling a brief surge of admiration for his former Space Knight Chief.

* * *

Dead was definitely stronger than Tyara, and pounding her provided him some satisfaction. After all, she had kept him asleep all this time, and he couldn't help feel some joy via payback. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to fight her with full power; there was something holding him back. Why was he concerned for her life, considering she had betrayed them again? Or was she truly being controlled against her will?

"Delta lied to you, and you're fighting for her?" Dead said. "You're insane. I would kill her!"

Tyara paused for a second but then growled. She lurched for him, thrusting her weapon, but Dead blocked the sword upwards with ease and swung it hard, hitting her head with its dull edge. Seline howled.

Dead slammed his fist into her gut. Maybe he'd feel guilty about it later, but for now, it felt great.

* * *

"So, the Chief made his effort, and he paid for it," Noal muttered. "What happened afterwards?"

"We tried to find you again, but we couldn't hack the system like Freeman could," D-boy shook his head. "Your government file listed you as MIA. All records of your arrest were made classified; there was no information available about your location. It was as if you disappeared off the face of the planet…"

"Finally, Aki confronted Pavlocheva," finished Blade. "But he pretended you didn't even exist."

"And so that was that, right?" Wraith whistled, and D-boy said nothing. "So much for poor Noal."

* * *

Plague bent over, feeling the wound on his chest. Nibal stood behind him, breathing very hard.

'_Why can't I beat him already!'_ Plague thought in frustration. '_Bane, where the hell are you?'_

* * *

Bane and Knives circled around each other, frequently clashing weapons. Bane possessed more force, but Okita was more nimble. As a result, the elder being received many small cuts, while Knives sustained larger but fewer blows. They headed for each other and collided, crossing weapons and strikes.

As they separated, both warriors faltered. Bane clutched his leg, and Okita grasped his shoulder.

"Kid…" Bane rasped, only to hear an urgent message flash through his mind. It was from Plague, pleading for help. Bane snorted. The Blue Earth was already well out of reach; he might as well go back.

Knives watched in surprise as his opponent lowered his weapon and backed away. Bane paused.

"The Prince has betrayed his own people," grimly said Bane. Turning around, he blasted away.

* * *

Plague was angrier than ever. Not only was he having trouble finishing off his enemy, he received wounds as well. He held his chest and grit his teeth; with a growl, he hurtled towards Nibal. Hayato turned quickly and swung his scimitar in an upward arc, but the Radam blocked with the pole of his scythe. They struggled against each other, and Plague noticed that Hayato was exerting more force through his left arm.

Nibal clenched his jaw underneath this facemask, feeling pain in his injured right shoulder. He had been able to use it better earlier on in the battle, but now it was giving out. Plague realized this as well.

With an evil grin, Plague spun the pole of his weapon clockwise, hitting Nibal in the face with its heel. Plague then retracted his weapon and drilled the pole right into the boy's shoulder. Hayato howled, sailing back as he released the grip on his weapon. Yet, he recuperated and began to fly for his scimitar.

But before he could reach it, something grabbed him from behind and held him in a tight lock.

"What!" yelled Nibal, feeling the newcomer's arms wrap underneath and around his shoulders.

"Good, I knew you'd come, Bane," chuckled Plague. "And now, Hayato, you'll pay for Curse!"

Flashing his eyes, Plague pulled his arm back. Roaring, he lashed it out, smashing Hayato in the face. Yet, he was far from satisfied, and he punched the boy, again and again. The youth couldn't even move, and pieces of his armor broke off his faceplate. Plague nailed him in the gut, and Hayato spit blood.

Plague paused, studying his victim, and decided to finish it with a bang. Grinning, he backed up a hundred meters and crouched as if he was going to sprint on a track. He held his scythe out horizontally, aiming the deadly tip of its head right at Nibal's figure in the distance, and paused, shaking in excitement.

"You better not get me in the process!" Bane yelled, holding his struggling captive even tighter.

"Don't worry, Bane. My blade is short enough to avoid you… but long enough to shred his guts!"

With that, the tired, yet enthused, Plague began to add power to his boosters, ready to rush in.

* * *

Blade turned his head to witness the commotion in the distance, and he grew fearful as Hayato's predicament sank in. He fired his thrusters, shooting forward to help, but Wraith got in his way, snorting.

"Oh, eager to interfere, are you?" Noal taunted, clashing lances. "But I'm not finished with you."

Nearby, Dead noticed Nibal's plight and knew that if the boy died, they would be outnumbered. Resolving to help him, he fired his thrusters; yet, he couldn't move. Tyara grabbed him and didn't let go.

"Get off!" he yelled, trying to push her away, but she stuck like glue. Hayato was in big trouble.

* * *

"Hayato!" yelled Natasha, but Delta held her firmly, keeping her weapon against Vesna's back.

Beast, who had been watching Nibal the entire time, felt her skin cold. Her thoughts traveled back to their battle and the pain he had given her. Yet, he had fought her fairly and even let her live upon defeat.

"It isn't right…" whispered Lisa, turning towards the Warlady. "What they're doing isn't right…"

"So what?" Delta said. "He'll die, and Plague will make up for your mistake. Wait, are you—?!"

"No, it isn't right," Beast interrupted. She grit her teeth in pain as she gave power to her thrusters.

"Beast!" Delta called, but it was too late; Lisa Carlo had already blasted away. Delta flashed her eyes, trying to urgently contact and order Beast's mind critter, but there came no answer. Was it damaged?

Delta cursed in anger. Natasha gawked at Beast, unable to believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Plague fired his thrusters and blasted forward, eager for the kill. Hayato's eyes widened as Plague approached quickly, but he couldn't wriggle free. The gap closed between them, and Plague roared in zeal.

An orange comet suddenly appeared from the side, slamming into Plague and knocking him away.

"What!" Plague cried, spinning around before steadying himself. "Beast?! What the damn hell!"

"Can't you kill him… in a fair fight?" Lisa returned, pain searing in her. Hayato stared, shocked.

"Beast…" he whispered, and Beast gave him a brief nod. Bane glowered but maintained his hold on Hayato. Lisa turned her head, just in time to see a furious Plague appear before her and punch her hard.

Beast cried out in pain as she hurtled backwards, and anger spread through Hayato. With a yell, he snapped his head back, head-butting an unwary Bane with the back of his armored skull. Bane released his grip and clutched his facemask, and Nibal flew downwards and retrieved his scimitar. He faced Plague.

"Plague!" yelled Hayato, pointing his sword in the other's direction. Plague growled and charged.

The two headed directly for each other, fury in their minds. With a flash, they crossed and froze.

Everyone watched silently, staring at the two warriors whom had their backs turned to the other.

"No…" whispered Plague, feeling the gash in his waist. Blood began to creep out and float away.

"I…" started Nibal, only to bend over and clutch his chest. The scarlet began to trickle, then spill.

Hayato cried out in agony, twisting his body. Plague shook, gritting his teeth in pain. No, he was not satisfied yet. He had seen the wound he had given the boy before they parted; it was not fatal enough.

Turning around with ache, Plague fired forward, intending to finish Nibal off from the backside…

… But could only stop short upon the sear of pain. Plague gasped, for before him stood a dark figure holding a sword – a sword whose edge was lodged into the same gash Nibal created moments ago.

"Y… you…" stammered Plague, unable to scream, soon making out the form of the newcomer.

"_I_ am the Reaper… Not you," rasped Dead End, full of menace. "You will die here, for David!"

His eyes twitching with rage, Dead End gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands and jerked it hard to the right, digging it well into Plague's abdomen and tearing through his innards. The man shrieked.

"Bastard!" yelled Bane, appearing behind Dead and raising his own blade. Time slowed down for Dead, who could think of nothing but turning. Keeping his left hand on his sword, he twisted clockwise, further embedding it through Plague's midsection and causing blood to spew. A cell-plated shield quickly materialized on his right wrist, and he thrust out his right arm as an ireful Bane began to swing downwards.

"VOL… TEKKA!" Dead screamed. Instantly, purple-red burst out from the shield and slammed into Bane, enveloping his figure within a sphere of scalding energy. Bane's skin burned from the heat, and he screamed in pain as his armor began to break away. With a snarl, the twisting Dead gave his left arm one final heave, making his sword shred through the rest of Plague's tissue and emerge from the other side.

All watched in shock as Plague split into two, crimson spilling from his upper and lower halves.

Dead released a final dose of purple energy, knocking Bane well into the distance as a total mess.

Under his mask, Dead End breathed heavily, his eyes contorted and sweat dripping from his face.

* * *

Silence surrounded him as he floated. Bane could think of nothing, his mind overtaken by the screams of burns on his skin. His armor had almost melted and broken off, and there was barely enough left to cover his body and protect him from the vacuum of space. He slipped into unconsciousness, alone.

At some distance away, a stunned Wraith and weakened Tyara gathered around the two portions of Plague, floating near each other. Several meters away stood Beast, her body trembling and mind fearful.

"Beast…" whispered Wraith, turning his eyes towards her. "How could you do this to Radam?"

"It… wasn't right…" Lisa whispered. Seline turned towards her with wide eyes but said nothing.

Near the flagship, a frozen Warlady also watched, denial and disbelief still running through her.

Seizing the opportunity, Natasha flew away towards Hayato. Delta didn't even try to stop her…

As the events sank in, Delta began quaking in anger. Lisa had betrayed her, and her mind parasite hadn't even responded. It only meant that the parasite was destroyed or maimed, most probably due to the injuries Beast sustained at Africa while fighting Nibal. If that was the case, Beast was no good to her now.

_'If anything, she's a potential threat, especially if she now sides with Takaya,'_ she thought direly.

Shifting her eyes, she looked again at Plague's remains and then focused her sight on Beast.

_'So, you've finally crossed the line I warned you never to cross,'_ Delta grated with ire. _'Your treachery cost me a valuable servant and spared one of Blade's. For that, you will pay most dearly, Lisa.'_

Delta narrowed her eyes, her irises turning to a richer red. At last, the time for it had come.

* * *

Vesna lowered next to Blade, who knelt next to Nibal's floating form. Hayato grit his teeth, blood still trickling from his wound. Blade kept his hand pressed against the boy's right chest – had he been cut inches to the left, it would have been instantly fatal. Natasha reached out, reassuring Hayato with words.

Dead, standing a couple of meters away, looked on silently while thinking about what he'd done.

_'I was like a monster… David…'_ he thought, uncurling his fist. _'I actually enjoyed killing him…'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a cry of pain. Suddenly, Hayato began to spasm, his body twisting in violent jerks. It was too extreme a reaction, and Natasha pulled her hand back in fear.

"Hayato… Hayato!" D-boy said, trying to hold down Nibal. The boy screamed again, but louder, and a small light on the forehead area of his mask began to flash. D-boy realized at once what it meant.

"His injury triggered it… the rejection effects," Blade said, his face losing color. He needed to get Hayato back to base immediately. D-boy raised his head, searching to see if the Blue Earth had returned, but there was no sign of it. What was taking Goliate so long? Hayato cried out again but looked at D-boy.

"D-san… When Dead said his name… I remembered what I wanted to tell you…" he struggled.

"Don't speak, Hayato!" urged Natasha, moistness in her eyes. "You have to keep your strength."

"Just before… Delta gave me my Tekkaman… powers, I saw… David…" he said, and the rest all widened their eyes. "He was disfigured… but alive… But he died… the day Delta… threw me in a pod…"

D-boy's face turned white as the words sank in – it meant David didn't die on Io. Then could…?

Unable to keep control any longer, Hayato cried out, undergoing another spasm. D-boy cursed.

"Hold him down!" he ordered, and Natasha reached out to grab the boy's arms. If he could, D-boy would have personally carried Hayato back, but he wasn't sure that the youth could handle atmosphere re-entry. He needed to be taken back by spacecraft. Hayato soon calmed down but still breathed quickly.

"What are you… standing around me for?" he managed to say. "Delta's right there… get her…"

"This operation is over. Once the Blue Earth arrives, we're going back to base," asserted D-boy.

"Then before it comes, capture her…" Hayato smirked slightly. "I want to see her… in our jail."

"I…" started Blade, looking into his pleading eyes, and then nodded. "Alright, the mission is still on. Natasha, stay by him and keep him protected. You're hurt too, so be careful. Dead, I need your help."

Dead returned a small nod. He raised his bloodstained sword and whipped the redness off of it.

* * *

Carrying Shinya, Milly followed Neilus across the Spaceport's floor towards the Ring elevator.

'_D-boy… everyone, please be alright,'_ she silently prayed. '_Goliate, please reach them in time.' _

* * *

Keeping pressure on Hayato's chest, Natasha raised her head. Blade and Dead floated away from her in the direction of their target. They focused their sights on the flagship, preparing for the final stretch.

Delta hovered in front of her ship, staring back at them. She gripped her weapon and stood firm.

"Be prepared, Delta! We're coming!" boomed Blade, his thrusters humming as he powered them.

"Now!" yelled Dead, and the two fired forward, approaching the flagship with great speed. Out from their left, the forms of Wraith and Tyara swooped in. Seline snarled, knocking into the tiring Dead, who quickly steadied himself while clashing weapons. A strange sensation passed through Seline's head.

"D… Dead?" she whispered, only to feel the pain in her head. She flashed her eyes scarlet…

"Blade!" Wraith roared, and the two exchanged blows. Wraith was Delta's supposed General, and there was no way he would let Blade get near her. Despite what D-boy had told him earlier, he still had to prove he was the best. He didn't want to be betrayed again. He circled around, ready to crash into Blade…

Dead froze in surprise – for a moment, had the real Seline come through? He muttered under his breath, and Tyara tried to surprise attack him from the side. He blocked effectively. She had already taken a beating from him, and yet, she wanted more. He slammed his sword on her head, and she spun away…

Wraith roared with a violent slash, and Blade dodged in the nick of time. With that attack, Wraith left his neck exposed, and D-boy remembered what had occurred at Europe. Seizing the opportunity, Blade dug his fingers into the back of Wraith's neck, where his mind parasite was housed, and the Radam began to scream. Blue sparks slithered over Noal's neck, and he released his lance in pain. With a heave, Blade kicked Wraith solidly in the gut. Noal yelled out and he was knocked away, his body starting to convulse.

_'Let's see what happens with that, Noal. Maybe it'll restore your sanity,'_ grimly thought D-boy.

With the two Radam warriors out of the way, Blade and Dead zeroed their sights on the Warlady.

Delta grit her teeth, slightly backing away. She gripped her sword, her forehead dripping sweat.

"Delta!" Blade flashed his eyes and shot forward. Dead End followed suit, aiming his weapon at the queen. Delta darted her eyes, seeing the both of them come in rapidly. Blade approached, roaring…

At that moment, the form of Tekkaman Beast appeared in front of Delta, extending her arms wide.

"Your Majesty!" pleaded Beast. "Don't throw away your life! Surrender to them! Please!"

Delta narrowed her eyes, only to laugh aloud, and Lisa let out a scream. A bright flash of scarlet flooded space, and D-boy and Dead stopped to cover their eyes, just meters short of Delta. Another shriek pierced their ears, as did the crunching of metal. Within seconds, the red faded, and they opened their eyes.

"No…" whispered D-boy, seeing the bloodied form of Beast facing them, her arms extended and backside arched as one meter of deadly lance protruded from her abdomen, her crimson spraying violently.

Her mouth hung open, unable to scream. The dark figure hiding behind her slowly came into view, dim light reflecting upon its menacing scarlet plated armor and revealing its long, dark green flowing hair.

"Oh my god…" whispered D-boy, the chilling shock ripping through him. "No… Aki…"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Just to clarify, Okita fights Bane because he wants to protect the Blue Earth (with Shinya in it); so he's mainly doing it to protect Shinya. When Okita tells Bane that "my mother's the one out of her mind," he's meaning that "my mother is crazy because she won't permit me to leave to read Honda's journal," not that "she's crazy because of this entire invasion." In other words, Okita still believes that this Radam invasion serves a "beneficial" cause -- creating a rigid new order that will eliminate greed and economic differences across all humans.

Oh, and what'd you think about Dead's double-KO (although Bane is still alive)? And of course, the entrance of a certain Tekkaman? ;)


	48. Demoness: End of Second Saga

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Second Saga)_**

**Chapter 48 - Demoness**

D-boy was frozen in shock. Was he seeing things? Or was his wife actually standing there? The last memories he had of her were from Io – she had been lured into a trap and snared. He remembered the explosion that had consumed her, and he couldn't forget the smoldered remains he had found afterwards.

Now, before him, she hovered behind Beast, gripping the lance that impaled her helpless victim.

"The Red… Devil…" whispered Dead, stunned. Natasha covered her mouth in horror, shaking.

Blade continued to look on, dead silent. Although he felt sorrow for Beast, he couldn't help notice that half of him was elated. Aki was actually alive! The mother of his child was there in flesh and blood.

The other half of him sunk in grief – her mind was under complete control of his greatest enemy.

"How is it possible…" whispered Blade, staring at his wife's mask. "How can you be here, Aki?"

"Why don't you ask my son?" sourly cut in Delta. "After all, he ditched my company for yours."

As she frowned, a slightly delirious Wraith floated closer. He too couldn't believe what he was seeing – he had thought Aki had died on Io. Next to him arrived Seline, stunned at seeing her friend's fate.

"L… Lisa…" the words spilled from her quivering lips. Her eyes trembled, and her mind ached.

"Poor Lisa, having to serve as the example," chimed Delta, "that mutiny will not be tolerated."

"Lisa… Lisa…" Tyara repeated, her throat tightening upon seeing Beast's tortured form. "LISA!"

A sharp pain seared through her head, but she didn't care. With a roar, Seline fired towards Aki.

"You devil!" she yelled, aiming her sword for the lady. Breaking her gaze from Blade, Aki turned towards Seline and raised her lance, with Beast on it. With a snort, she swung it forward like a fishing rod, whipping its occupant off without hesitation. Lisa cried as she hurtled through space, colliding into Tyara.

Seline grunted as she was knocked away, but she recovered and wrapped her arms protectively around her friend. She looked up and down the length of Lisa's body, tears welling in her eyes as she saw the gaping hole in the girl's abdominal region. Lisa underwent soft spasms as she stared at Seline's irises.

"No, don't go Lisa…" choked Tyara, bringing her hand to the other's cheek. "Don't leave me…"

"You're back… The Seline I've always known… is finally back… I can see it… in your eyes…"

The wetness sliding down her cheeks, Seline brought her friend in for a tight, yet loving, embrace.

"Tell Hayato…" struggled Lisa. "I'm so sorry… about Yumi… Help him… save this planet…"

Tyara nodded as she held her closely. Lisa turned her eyes towards the stars, admiring their glow.

"Father…" whispered Beast, almost happily. "Father… you died amongst the stars… So will I."

Her body gave another spasm, but softer. Soon, her breaths calmed, and her vision began to fade.

"Mother… father…" she whispered. "When I join you… please tell me… if I made you proud…"

With that, blackness set over her, and her eyes closed. In Tyara's arms, she let out her last breath.

"Lisa… Lisa!" Seline said, but there came no response. She cuddled Beast tightly, crying hard.

* * *

Hovering several meters away, Noal closed his eyes momentarily. Although Beast had helped the Space Knights, she was a fellow warrior who was killed by her own kind. Opening his eyes, he zeroed his sight on Aki and clenched his fist – the Warlady had been hiding her all along, even from her own servants.

'_Delta's secret weapon, is she?'_ he thought. _'How much longer will I be valuable to our queen?' _

* * *

D-boy could say nothing, and he bowed his head with respect. Seline continued to hold the body of her friend closely, and Aki watched with curiosity. Delta felt a smirk crawling on her lips and chuckled.

"My new warrior is perfect. She will listen to my every directive, even as my elder cousin-sister."

"Your…?" gasped D-boy, taken aback. He quickly tried to recall what Aki had told him about her family. She had said she was orphaned as a child and that her next of kin had perished during the first war.

"Then if she has that relation to you, you'd still make her into your slave?" Blade challenged.

"Of course I would, and as you can see, I did," Delta said, smirking. "She deserves the honor."

The Warlady floated forward and stopped next to the woman, bringing her mouth close to her ear.

"Aki, as my elder sister, it's your job to protect your little sibling, isn't it?" Delta purred, smiling at D-boy. "They tried to attack me, so fend them off a bit. But you can kill Tyara. She's another traitor."

Aki narrowed her eyes and nodded slightly. She turned towards the girl and fired her thrusters…

Seline gasped, seeing the scarlet figure comet for her, and panic spread through her mind. She let go of Beast and fumbled for her sword, gaping at Aki's mask – it was cold, unfeeling, but very menacing.

Yet, she would not need to fight. Tekkaman Blade appeared before her and blocked Aki's strike.

The couple gazed at each other through their visors. D-boy gasped, noticing her blood-red irises.

* * *

Inside the Orbital Ring elevator, Neilus wrapped his arm around his fiancé, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure they'll pull through, and Goliate will get there in time," he said. Milly nodded weakly, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. They continued to descend to the planet's surface.

* * *

"Aki, wake up!" Blade urged, their lances pressed against each other. "Don't let her control you!"

The Red Devil Tekkaman, Tekkaman Akai no Akuma, merely flashed her ruby eyes in response.

Realizing she was safe for the moment, Seline silently thanked Blade. She felt weak, and her armor was cracked badly in several areas. She wrapped her arms around Lisa's body and pulled her away.

Turning her head, she realized she was moving towards Natasha and Hayato, still lying prostrate.

"B… Beast…" Hayato whispered as he looked at the corpse, and he shut his eyes tightly. Natasha glanced at Seline and furrowed her eyebrows. Yet, Seline showed no signs of hostility, only mournfulness.

"I'm so sorry, Natasha," said Tyara, lowering her eyes. "She had me under control… that witch."

Seline glared at Delta, wishing to rush in, but realized it would be a mistake. The shock of Lisa's death had helped her defeat the parasite this time. If it was re-activated, she wouldn't be so 'lucky' again.

'_Delta…'_ she seethed as she dug her fingers in her palms with frustration. She could do nothing.

* * *

As he watched Aki battle, the memories of Prague began to enter his head. She was fighting the same way she did back then – without conscience, even with her own husband. Dead tightened the grip on his sword, reminding himself that Aki was not to blame for the ruin of Prague, only for its rebelling leaders.

Now, she was being controlled by the Radam queen. Dead snapped his eyes towards the Warlady.

'_If what Hayato said was true – if David didn't die on Io…'_ he thought. '_Then she killed him…'_

Anger filling his mind, Dead fired his thrusters and lurched towards her, taking her by surprise.

"Why did he die…" he seethed, his face contorted. "What did you do to David… you b—"

Dead halted as his left shoulder blade seared in pain. Behind him hovered Wraith, chuckling.

* * *

Watching them battle was surreal. Natasha couldn't help but stare as her Chief rushed towards Blade, intending to pierce him. D-boy and Aki clashed weapons, gazing at the other through their masks. His eyes were laced with desperation, hoping that she would come through. Her eyes were cold as steel.

"Don't let Delta do this to me," he said, his voice almost begging. "Come back to our family."

For a second, Aki flinched, but she regained composure. D-boy cursed, feeling his head throb.

* * *

Dead cursed, feeling the blood trickle out of his back. Noal stood behind him, holding the lance that pierced through his armor. Wraith retracted it, and the tiring Dead backed away, grabbing his injury.

"Oh yes, David," Delta sighed pleasantly. "I screwed him up… then disposed of him like trash."

With anger, Dead flashed his eyes. He fired his thrusters, flying away from them, and then looped around before heading straight for the two. Wraith steadied his lance. Dead came closer… even closer…

… And just before reaching Noal, he broke away sharply to the right. Wraith and Delta snapped their heads in his direction with surprise, and they quickly realized his intentions. Roaring, Dead bulleted towards the flagship, energy flaring about him. If he couldn't take Delta's life, he would end her mobility.

Dead crashed through the side of the vessel, breaking apart the thick metal that stood in his way.

* * *

Blade seethed in frustration, anger building up in his mind towards Delta. Aki flashed her eyes, and the two raced for each other. She showed no wavering in attacking, and D-boy readied to strike her…

Then, a pain shot through his head, and he stopped in his tracks, the light on his forehead flashing.

"No!" he cried out, clutching the sides of his helmet. More pain seared through, and he twisted his body. Aki came to a halt several meters before him. She lowered her lance, observing him suffer, and he backed away. Aki narrowed her eyes, only to hear an explosion in the distance – coming from the flagship.

* * *

Wraith clenched his teeth – at this rate, Dead would destroy the ship and the pods in it, thus taking away his outlet for defeating Blade. Noal fired after him in pursuit, but Dead ripped through the other side, completing the tunnel that extended across the width of the craft. An explosion ruptured through the hole.

'_He damaged the engine mechanism!'_ Delta grit her teeth. Yet, Dead was not done with his work.

He circled back around the ship and reached the gaping hole he had created upon his initial entry seconds ago. Smoke billowed from the region, and Dead revealed the cells on the ends of his shoulders.

"No!" yelled Delta, about to fire her thrusters, but she stopped short. A scarlet comet came from the side and plowed into Dead, preventing him from firing and hitting him harshly away. Dead's shoulder blade shot with pain, and he grit his teeth. The form of Tekkaman Akuma floated in front of him, glaring.

Wraith emerged from the smoking craft, his eyes flashing with vexation as he moved closer…

But they were all distracted as they heard the cries of pain growing louder. Turning their heads, they saw D-boy floating closer, his body coiled with agony as the light on his forehead continued to flash.

"The time limit…?" whispered Wraith, watching absorbedly with Aki and Delta. "He still has it?"

D-boy knew that wasn't it. In truth, his body hadn't yet stabilized from his most recent Blastor transformation. With his fighting and multiple transmutations, he had pushed himself too far for that day.

"Everyone… retreat!" he yelled, knowing he needed to de-transform somehow. Blade cursed.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Shinya began to cry in her arms. Milly looked at him curiously and then widened her eyes upon seeing the small green outline on its forehead. Neilus tried to stay calm, holding her tighter.

'_D-boy… Everyone… what's going on up there?'_ she wondered, trying to calm the bawling infant.

* * *

With enjoyment, Delta watched Blade contort. She licked her lips, for he was vulnerable now…

At that instant, a spark appeared in the distance. They raised their heads as it speedily approached.

"The Blue Earth!" Natasha blurted, relief washing over her. Soon, the craft slowed and stopped nearby. The hatch opened, and Vesna carried Hayato inside. They were greeted by someone unexpected…

"Hayato!" blurted Corpse-Robber. Up until then, he had been waiting patiently, as assigned, at the Spaceport for Milly and Neilus in case they needed help. When they docked, they said they were fine and could go back to base by themselves. As such, he asked to accompany Goliate into space, and they agreed.

Now, his hand pressed against the chest of Hayato, in human form, as they stabilized the youth.

"Sorry for taking this long," nervously said Goliate. "We'd run into some buggers back there."

As he finished, Seline painfully entered the chamber, carrying the form of her slain friend.

* * *

The Blue Earth was not far away, but he couldn't leave just yet. Even with his pain, Blade turned towards the direction of Dead and saw that the injured man was cornered amongst Wraith, Aki, and Delta.

Gritting his teeth, he forced open the cannons on his shoulders, revealing the energy cells within.

"VOL-TEKKA!" Blade yelled, crying out in agony. An enormous dose of emerald energy blasted from his shoulders and raced for the gap between Dead and his adversaries. The three Radam moved out of the way, only to dreadfully watch the beam smash into the side of the ship. Dead prepared to do the same.

"VOL… TEKKA!" he yelled, and purple-red energy burst from his shoulders and slammed into the craft, causing another explosion. With the dual blasts, Delta began to notice it – was her ship moving?

'_No, it's being pushed by their twin beams…'_ she thought, aghast. '_In the direction of the moon?'_

With that, a large explosion ensued, its fire consuming the three Radam. Blade's energy ran out, and his body went limp. Dead noticed it, cursing. He quickly fired towards Blade and grabbed him tightly.

"Keep breathing," muttered the young man, but D-boy said nothing in response; all of his lights had darkened. Cursing again, Dead End powered his boosters and bolted hastily for the Blue Earth craft.

At that moment, Aki, Delta, and Noal fired their thrusters, quickly exiting the dying fireball…

"No, wait!" Delta ordered, seeing Wraith and Akuma ready to rush after them. "Our ship is…"

As he reached the craft's hatch, Dead turned around to look back at the Radam vessel. Its rear half had been badly damaged, with clusters of flames still licking about but shrinking due to the lack of oxygen.

Frowning, Dead entered the Blue Earth. The hatch closed behind, and he dragged D-boy inside.

* * *

Wraith watched in ire as the two disappeared into the Blue Earth. Soon, he noticed his own ship moving out from beneath him, as did Delta. The combination of Blade's and Dead's blasts had possessed enough force to nudge it towards the moon. With its propulsion systems gone, it couldn't resist the inertia.

"Forget them. We have to stop the ship!" Delta blurted. "Or she'll be pulled in by the gravity!"

Wraith tightened his fist, embarrassed – had D-boy intended to crash their vessel onto the lunar surface? Soon, he saw movement; the Blue Earth had started its engines. Akuma gripped her sharp lance.

"Don't even think about it, Aki. We don't have time," Noal warned. "Besides, Blade is my prey."

Aki only narrowed her eyes and snorted, gazing silently as the Blue Earth began to fly away…

"D… boy…"

* * *

Wounded herself, Natasha rushed to stabilize D-boy, now in human form. With Corpse-Robber's help, she placed him on a bed. D-boy's eyes remained closed. His head lay to the side, his lips murmuring.

"Aki…"

* * *

_Moments later…_

With hurry, the Blue Earth landed back at the base. Teams of medics immediately boarded the craft, rolling the injured on stretchers towards the medical facilities inside. Hayato, unconscious but still undergoing spasms, was given an oxygen mask and extra blood. He was rushed to the emergency room.

"He needs to be put under that safety mechanism!" Natasha insisted to the doctor treating her.

When physicians realized she was referring to Reverse Phase treatment, the emergency procedure that could null most of the effects of Tek-System rejection, they wheeled Hayato towards the subterranean chamber after sealing his chest wound. Upon entering, they placed him in the thick, horizontal glass tube.

"Smiling at me…" he muttered, his eyes shut as he spasmed. "Yumi-chan… is smiling at me…"

As the boy lay in pain, sparkling green fluid began to enter the compartment, covering him from head to toe. Doctors stood by as technicians operated the control panel, setting the safety device to begin.

* * *

Having finally passed through security after reaching the planet surface, Milly and Neilus walked out from the large complex, located at the base of the thick pillar that extended up to the Orbital Ring. To their surprise, they saw a boy waiting for them several meters away from the complex's gaping entrance.

"You guys were taking too long. So I figured I'd meet you here," Okita shrugged, smirking.

Milly and Neilus gave him a small smile. A limo soon pulled up and took them back to base.

* * *

In space, near the moon, Delta breathed with relief. She was able to get the backup systems up and running, thus preventing the possibility of a crash-landing. Yet, her ship had lost most of its mobility and would be forced to float in the same location unless repaired. Until then, they would remain exposed.

'_Takaya, I won't forget this…'_ she thought, her fist shaking. '_And neither will my elder sister…'_

* * *

_That night…_

D-boy sat on the edge of his infirmary bed, wearing his hospital gown. He had been unconscious for several hours, and his body ached. The doctors had pumped him with nutrients when he was asleep, which was probably the only reason he could move so soon. He stood on his feet, feeling a bit disoriented.

"Careful, D-boy!" urged Milly, reaching over and providing him support. "Don't push yourself."

"Why not? I've been doing it for years, and I'm still alive…" he shrugged, smiling. "… Barely."

Milly shook her head slightly, returning a small grin. She guided him to a wheelchair, and he sat.

"The doctors recommended to use this until you regain your strength," she said; he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled, soon quieting. "Seriously, Milly, thank you for helping me today."

"My pleasure, D-boy… I'd do anything for that baby of yours," she smiled. "Want to see him?"

* * *

As she led him down the corridor, Milly briefed him about the status of the other Space Knights and informed him that Hayato had been put under Reverse Phase treatment. D-boy felt relieved by hearing that. They soon approached a room, and Milly opened the door. D-boy wheeled himself inside, surprised.

On the armchair inside sat Okita, holding a gurgling Shinya in his arms. He raised his eyes, seeing D-boy sitting in a wheelchair just a few feet away. Father and son stared at each other, not saying a word.

Then, Okita extended his arms, offering the baby to him. D-boy reached out, accepting his infant.

"Shinya…" said Takaya, happiness washing over him as he held his son closely. Shinya smiled.

"Shinya, your mother is alive…" whispered D-boy, kissing the baby's head. Standing behind him, Milly closed her eyes. Natasha had already told her the news about Aki, and it had hit her like bricks. Yet, she tried to put on a smile in an effort to preserve the happy moment. Okita frowned, lowering his eyes.

"Okita," suddenly said D-boy, looking straight at the youth. "You knew it all along, didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Just me and my mother. It was so top secret the others didn't even know."

"How could she possibly survive that explosion on Io? I even saw her remains," D-boy pressed.

Okita fell silent for a moment, letting out a sigh. He reached into his pocket and produced a small dodecahedron shaped device that fit in his palm and contained several buttons. D-boy looked at it, puzzled.

"The Radam are experts are creating warp-gates," Okita started. "This device here allows you to open miniature sized gates, or mini-warps. By stepping into one, you can be transported anywhere, with the following caveat – there has to be a dodecahedron present at your destination. Or else it won't work."

"So the shelter you led us to didn't have just explosives," D-boy started. "It had these things too?"

"Yes," the boy nodded. "I had placed a lot of these inside the shelter. When I pushed the button of the detonator, it did several things. First, it made the dodecahedrons open up a bunch of mini-warps."

"Next, it set off low powered bombs, releasing an energy wave that knocked them into the warps."

"And that's why I could hear them scream," muttered D-boy, picturing the event in his mind.

"Finally, the main explosives went off, making the massive fireball you saw," said the boy, biting his lip. "The charred remains you found were nothing more than the corpses of Io citizens, already dead."

"And so Aki and David were transported to your flagship," D-boy finished, and the youth nodded.

D-boy listened, saying nothing but shaking his head. Milly took in a deep breath and sighed. It was Shinya who broke the silence. He began to flail his arms and gurgle, trying to attract some attention.

D-boy turned his eyes towards his child and held him closer. Shinya stuck his hand in his mouth, making sounds. Okita looked on, a sad smile on his face as D-boy gave his baby another long, loving stare.

* * *

In another part of the medical facility, a nurse checked the wound on Dead's back, making sure it wasn't bleeding. Dead frowned, sick of hospital beds. However, he wasn't alone. On an adjacent bed in the same room rested Natasha, with a nurse tending to her. Across from them lay Seline, her eyes empty.

They had not said anything to one other for a while, and silence passed. Seline tightened her jaw.

"I've decided," she spoke. "I want them to operate on me… and remove my parasite for good."

* * *

Silently, Okita accompanied Milly down the hallway. They had left D-boy alone with his son and decided not to bother them further. The youth lowered his eyes, his hand in his pocket, grasping the object.

"You know, Okita," Milly started. "We didn't thank you yet for saving us from that Tekkaman."

"Don't get me wrong," he mumbled. "I didn't do it to save you. I only wanted to protect Shinya."

"Just like when you destroyed that bugger back then?" she said, remembering the time he had saved them from a bugger the day the base was attacked. Soon after that, he had stolen Shinya from her.

"Yeah, something like it," he muttered in response, and Milly gave a small disbelieving smirk.

Minutes later, they reached the room they were headed for. Milly went inside and came back out, and the boy's eyes widened upon seeing the object in her hand – it was an electronic tablet, colored black.

"Honda's diary…" whispered Okita, his body slightly trembling as he slowly extended his hand.

"I'm sorry for what he did," said Milly softly, trying to hide her disgust. "I hope this helps you."

Okita narrowed his eyes, trying to keep himself controlled as he grasped the journal. He pulled it back quickly, trembling. He paused for a moment and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small CD.

"This is an audio recording," he said, offering it to her. "Please make sure D-boy listens to it."

"Why, what's on it?" Milly asked, puzzled, taking it.

"Some background info about my mother… and how she came to have a son with Aiba Takaya."

Milly almost dropped the disc. This was a bombshell to her – Okita was… the son of Blade? She couldn't even speak, her entire body tense. The boy began to trudge away, heading for his guest quarters.

* * *

In her chambers, feeling the bruise on her face, the Warlady brooded over the events that day and how things had turned against her. First, the girl Seline had helped the Space Knights find her craft. Next, her son had run from her – practially straight into the arms of D-boy. How would she punish him for that?

'_Okita…_' she thought, realizing how much he had hurt her by doing it. '_Come home to Mother…'_

But she heard no response. Unlike the others, he never had a parasite. Delta frowned, wondering if the parasites in the others were working. Beast's had obviously stopped, and she paid for it. The one she now suspected was Wraith, who had become increasingly argumentative in recent days. Was his damaged?

'_But how? When?'_ she thought, soon realizing it. _'The day we kidnapped Shinya, Noal held him, and he felt extreme pain when the kid screamed. Did Shinya's powers come out and hurt Noal's parasite?'_

With that, she narrowed her eyes, making a note to keep a careful watch on the man from now on.

* * *

Reaching behind, Noal winced as he touched the marks on the back of his neck – marks that had been given to him by his former comrade, now his enemy. He had made an error while fighting Blade, and it had cost him his victory. Now, he would have to wait until their next meeting. But would he defeat him?

_'The power of a Blastor Tekkaman… I need it,'_ he thought burningly. Yet, with the ship damaged, there wouldn't be enough energy available to upgrade him, and he didn't wish to vex the already ired Lady.

'_But it's now clear why I've been denied it all this time,'_ he frowned. _'Delta has always had Aki, her trump card and most lethal weapon. I was just an intermediate who merely filled in for the time being.' _

Traces of frustration passed through. He knew that compared to Raze and Aki, he was a nobody.

'_From now on, I must do things on my own initiative… or else I will be overshadowed by Aki…'_

* * *

In the privacy of his own room, D-boy held up the disc that Milly had given him. He studied it, not knowing whether he truly wished to hear the history of Sayaki and how she could have a son with him.

"Shinya," he faced the infant in his arms. "Regardless of what's on this, I will always love you."

Taking in a deep breath, the man firmed his resolve and began to play the disc in the audio player.

* * *

Seated on the chair in his guest chambers, Okita took in a deep breath, his hands trembling as he held the electronic tablet in his hands. Was he ready for this? Yes, he had to be, considering what he had done to get possession of it. Firming his resolve, he activated it, hoping its contents would end his horror.

He searched for the entry dated when he first met Honda: _"Today, I saw the most beautiful boy."_

Okita shut his eyes tightly, then forcing them open to keep reading: _"Normally, I can suppress my feelings, but he was perfect. But I have to keep myself controlled, or my past will come back to haunt me."_

Although it was hard, Okita continued to read more entries – in which Honda described the abuse he had received as a child from his father and the ridicule he suffered in school for being very overweight.

Yet, he had not yet expressed regret. Then, Okita found the entry dated the night before his death.

_"Because I was abused by my father during the same period that my weight was derided in school, those two incidences remained linked in my mind for all these years. When Okita, a child, made fun of my weight, it awakened my memories of abuse and brought them to the surface. But since there was nobody around to violate me as my father had done, I felt driven to perform it myself… and I am truly sorry for it."_

Okita's jaw dropped – had he read it right? Yes, the man had apologized. Okita shook with joy.

_"My urges for abusing him were too strong, and I feel despicable about it. I feel dirty, heinous. I even contemplated taking my life for this disgrace, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But maybe it won't matter, because I can sense that the end is near. That boy will never let me get away with what I've done." _

_ "What I put that boy through is unforgivable, even if he's Radam… and I'm sorry I did it to him."_

Okita covered his face, tears sliding down. At last, he heard it… At last, he would be freed…

* * *

She enjoyed the gentle breeze that brushed her hair. Standing atop the cliff overlooking the ocean waves below, the woman watched silently as the light from the moon shimmered off the flowing water. It was a sight of peace, life, and beauty. It was a scene she had admired many times over the past few years.

But she would not be able to enjoy it any longer. She had left that life… and now had a new one.

She looked downwards, a brief moment of sadness washing over her ruby eyes as the past began to fade away, substituted with the bleakness of reality. The sound of waves soon muted, and the blue ocean faded into a sea of gray dust. The cliff on which she stood had now become a mountain of colorless rock.

In the sky, the light from the white moon dimmed, only to be replaced with the distant blue Earth.

… And as she slowly uncurled her fingers from her palm, the brown dirt blew away as lunar sand.

The vastness around her provided all the freedom she could ever want; yet never before did she feel so shackled. She was no longer a protector of life. Now, she was simply a Demoness of destruction.

Forced to accept her new role, Aki gazed at the planet in the starry sky. Someday, she would return…

* * *

Gently wheeling himself across the floor, D-boy slid open the glass door before him and moved onto the balcony. He had heard it all – Delta's history with Aki, and her history with him. It had been so much to absorb, but it had already begun to sink in. It was all due to his memory… and its unreliability.

Yet, he had begun to believe it. It was Delta's truth, and she had poured her heart out to his wife.

"Aki…" whispered D-boy, remembering the sound of her voice on the audio, the voice he had not heard since their last moments on Io. He savored her every tone… and her every word. She was _his_ voice.

Holding a sleeping Shinya in his arms, he smiled softly and planted a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Your mother is alive, Shinya," D-boy whispered firmly. "I promise you, we will get her back."

Giving his child a squeeze, he raised his eyes and gazed at the gentle moon, smiling with hope…

* * *

**End of Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare, Second Saga**

_Author's comments:_

A more hopeful ending than the one you read at the end of the First Saga, huh? Things are looking better for D-boy: his Space Knights have managed to survive in this saga, he retrieved his son, and he even got a defector, Seline. The tide has turned against Delta, and she will meet her final downfall in the Third Saga.

I guess the past ten chapters have been either revealing or high octane. Should I slow it down again? Maybe, but I think Third Saga will start off jumping right back into the main plot. Hopefully, it will be the shortest Saga of the three, but who knows, given my tendency to ramble…

So, although a (large) number of questions were answered in this saga, a few more were presented. We have a general idea of how Noal and the others became Tekkamen, but we don't know the details yet. The biggest question is – how did Delta find these people to begin with? How did she know about them, and how did she become a Tekkaman herself (along with Okita)?

We've found out that yes, revenge against Blade is one of her biggest reasons for ravaging Earth, but there seems to be something else. What are her other motivations?

Another question is – what will happen to Aki from now on? And finally, who were those black uniformed men that kidnapped soldiers from bases that Radam had conquered? What purpose did they have?

In Third Saga, all of these questions will be answered. I sincerely appreciate the readership, and I thank you for bearing with Nightmare so far. Of course, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Oh, and I should mention this... if you write reviews, I have a tendency to write chapters faster and, in turn, upload them faster… :) To those that have been regularly reviewing, you have my sincerest gratitude.

Again, thank you all, and God bless...

- Nadz

PS. By the way, this isn't a big deal, but I just wanted to clarify that I'm a male.


	49. Healing

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Introductory Recap**

It is a dark time for Earth, but the tide has turned in favor of the planet. At the end of the First Saga, the Space Knight Command Center had been left in ruins, and the group had suffered losses, namely the deaths of Yumi Francois and Honda and the disappearance of D-boy. Yet, one young man, who had received his powers from Radam but was rejected, continued to fight – Hayato. After befriending a vagrant named Corpse-Robber, a survivor of Prague, he confronted Tekkaman Curse in a battle and eliminated him.

All the while, D-boy had been hiding in his family's mansion, trying to recover emotionally and physically from the damage he had suffered from the attack on the Space Knight base. Okita visited him from time to time, hoping to jog his memory, but D-boy couldn't remember how the boy could be his son.

Soon, another Space Knight woke up from her coma – Natasha. When she heard a certain military base was under attack, she rushed to defend it, only to realize it was a trap meant for another Tekkaman, namely Nibal. Yet, Hayato rescued her and took her back to the Command Center for medical treatment.

During their stay, agents from the military came by to demand the handover of the Space Knights to General Pavlocheva, but Natasha stood up against them. Soon afterwards, Tekkaman Beast used Yumi's body to lure Hayato, who then had his crystal stolen in the subsequent encounter. Hayato then returned to base in shock. At the same time, Natasha had an encounter with Wraith, where she learned he was Noal.

All this was too much to bear for Milly, who had been unwillingly thrust into managing the Space Knights. Fortunately, D-boy soon returned and began to gel his team – he started Natasha on a training program with Seline and himself, and he put Hayato through a procedure that would regenerate his crystal.

Up in space, Delta was making progress of her own. She was planning a major assault on four of the seven Region Military Headquarters, and she assigned a warrior to each one of those four. In her secret laboratory, she kept cultivating her new pet project – the conversion of her elder cousin-sister Kisaragi Aki.

After an encounter at Lela's house between Okita and Noal, Balzac's daughter Leizel informed the Space Knights about the upcoming assault. D-boy prepared his team, save for Seline, who he suspected did not have the best intentions. In fact, she had been keeping Dead End asleep by kissing him sleeping agents.

Then, the day of the assaults arrived. Blade and Vesna traveled to defend Europe, where they met Knives and Wraith, respectively. Vesna attempted to convince Wraith to stop his wrongdoings, but he did not wish to heed her. Finally, she told him why she deplored her father, but even that did not persuade him.

Inside the European base, D-boy confronted Okita, only to discover the boy was being plagued by visions of Honda; Knives soon escaped. D-boy then encountered Wraith; they battled until Wraith ordered his Primary Body army to retreat. In Africa, Nibal defeated Beast but let her escape instead of killing her.

The next day, D-boy received a message saying that Delta planned to release the bio-weapon Xyla within the BioDome in Antarctica. Taking Natasha and Seline along, he went there, only to discover that Seline had planned it herself. She attempted to murder Blade with Xyla, but he destroyed it using his wits.

Soon, they returned to base with a shackled Seline. In her prison, she described her story – how her sister was raped and murdered by D-boy. Yet, D-boy replied that it was Evil who had done it, not him, and that Delta lied to Seline in order to utilize her hate. Seline ultimately came to accept this, and after a pep talk with Dead End, who had woken up earlier that day, she decided to confront Delta for all her lies.

Meanwhile, on the moon, Delta continued to have heart to heart discussions with Aki, talking about Shinya's Native Compatibility powers, their common pasts, and how Delta had a child with D-boy.

Then came the day D-boy resolved to retrieve Shinya, who had been in Delta's possession since the attack on the Space Knight base. Using a bugger named Bob to slip through the defenses, D-boy and Seline infiltrated Delta's flagship in order to find the baby. Outside the ship, Natasha and Hayato battled with Delta's warriors: Plague, Bane, and Wraith. Soon, Delta discovered Blade and Tyara scurrying about her craft, and she seized control of Seline's mind via the parasite. Tyara left the ship and attacked Vesna.

Then, D-boy escaped Delta and found Shinya, in the possession of his son. Telling Okita that he could cure the boy's visions with Honda's diary, Blade convinced Okita to return with him. Soon, Okita and Shinya boarded the Blue Earth, and the craft took off for Earth. Tekkaman Bane tried to stop them, but Knives fended him off. Blade then began to battle Wraith, describing why they failed to free him from jail.

Concurrently, Vesna battled Tyara, Dead beat on Tyara, and Nibal fought with Plague, who held a grudge against Nibal for killing his friend Curse. Nibal was about to die when he was saved by Beast, who had been watching up until then. Then Dead stepped in, killing Plague and defeating Bane simultaneously.

In response, Aki emerged and killed Beast, thus snapping Tyara back to normal. Blade ordered a retreat, but before they returned safely to Earth, D-boy and Dead damaged Delta's ship with Vol-Tekkers.

With Shinya now in the care of Blade and Aki under the control of Delta, the third saga begins…

* * *

**Chapter 49 - Healing**

_Two weeks after the assault on Delta's flagship…_

The soft rain fell from the cloudy night sky, and the two figures on the grassy plateau narrowed their eyes, staring the other down. Small streams of water ran along the lengths of their weapons, and neither made a move, breathing hard. A flash of lighting tore through the sky, and they flashed their eyes.

With a roar, they sprinted towards the other, their armored soles digging small pits into the dirt. The gray-armored warrior held out his sword, only to swing it forward in an arc. The white-armored one raised his lance in a quick motion. Their weapons collided with a clang, and the two struggled in a lock.

Pushing forward with a heave, Tekkaman Blade knocked away the form of Dead, who snarled.

* * *

Declining a nurse's offer to help, the young man named Hayato directed himself down the hallway of the infirmary. His steps may have been slow, but there was no hesitation in them. After all, he had done what he intended to do – he had avenged his love to the degree he could. Now, his only task was to live on.

Indeed, he had narrowly escaped death. After the assault on Delta's flagship, he was put through Reverse Phase treatment, the safety mechanism designed to nullify the effects of Tek-system rejection. Its main side effect, however, was the removal of the patient's ability to Tek-set. In other words, Hayato could no longer transform. Yet, that did not matter now. He had won, and his rejection effects were in remission.

Because he had undergone the treatment at such a late stage, he needed to participate in multiple treatment sessions. Now, he was on his way to his third one. As he turned the corner, he saw _her_ again…

* * *

With his weapon pushed against the other's, Dead glimpsed at the eyes of his adversary behind the mask. He absorbed the irony of it all – at that very spot, under the same conditions, he had battled Blade well over a year prior and almost killed him. Yet, back then, he had known far less than he knew today.

During their final battle at Prague, Blade had challenged him to stop drowning in sorrow. With anger, Dead had responded: "_What do you know? I've lost friends, family, even home! You don't know it!"_

Clashing weapons again, Dead realized how foolish he must have sounded then. He, along with the other new Space Knights, had recently learned about D-boy's twin and his role during the first war. Milly had also told him that Delta had Yumi murdered in the same fashion as Miyuki, Blade's late sister.

Although he didn't fully understand how Blade's family became Tekkamen, Dead now knew that D-boy too had suffered the loss of family. That fact alone made him view the man differently than before.

The two warriors now exchanged blows before separating, both breathing hard as they tightened the grips on their wet weapons. Within seconds, the rain began to pour hard, hindering their line of sights.

"That'll be all for today," Blade said, straightening his body. Dead nodded, lowering his sword.

* * *

Seline. Hayato paused for a moment, then turned his eyes away and passed by her. She closed her eyes, hearing his footsteps get softer. He still didn't wish to speak to her, and she could understand why – because of her actions, Hiver was targeted. Yumi had been like a sister to D-boy… and died because of it.

All this was still fresh in her mind, for earlier that day, they had visited Yumi's grave to pay their respects. Milly, Neilus, Corpse-Robber, and Dead had said brief, private words to the slain girl. Natasha knelt before the headstone a bit longer, apologizing for all the times she had snapped at cheery, blond teen. D-boy had been next, placing flowers as he whispered: "_You were… and always will be a Space Knight…"_

Seline could feel his grief – the loss of a sibling, a loved one. Yet, she was the source of his grief.

_"Yumi, I betrayed you,"_ Seline had said, her eyes moist as she laid two flowers. _ "From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry, and so is Lisa. If it means anything, I will serve the Space Knights in your stead."_

After she had arisen, she stood apart from the rest, her mind plagued with guilt. Suddenly, a voice snapped her thoughts back to the present, and she turned, noticing the doctor approaching her from behind.

"The preliminary tests are done, Seline," the man said. "We can begin your operation tomorrow."

* * *

Closing the door behind him as he left the office, the boy kept his head lowered upon entering the hallway. Several Space Knight personnel gave him odd looks, but he only stared at the shiny floor. In fact, he had just finished another therapy session – his fourth one – and it was helping him cope with his trauma.

Ever since he had read Honda's journal, his nightmares had reduced in frequency and were softer in content. On top of attending these psychiatric sessions, he had read the diary repeatedly to let it sink in.

Yet, perhaps it would take a long time for him to completely recover from it. All he could do now was keep his scarring from interfering with his actions. It would require his willpower, but he had to do it.

As he walked, Okita noticed a man pass by – a man named Corpse-Robber. The boy remembered him clearly, for they had met in the supermarket in which Hayato had been residing. It had taken Corpse-Robber a few days to recognize Okita, but he decided not to say anything because there would be no point.

Okita soon returned to his thoughts, telling himself to read Honda's journal again. After all, he had practically slapped his mother in the fact to get it. Perhaps that was partly why he continued to stay at the Command Center – he was too intimidated to go back. He didn't know how Delta would punish him.

* * *

The chamber was dark, and the only light in the room came from the distant stars that shone their brightness through the slim windows. At the center was crouched a woman, her hair wet and her forehead covered with a film of sweat. She breathed heavily, only to leap from her position and deliver a jump kick to the air before her. Landing, she twisted and lashed out her leg in the form of a spinning-heel kick. Then, in front of her foot not far away, she noticed the figure watching silently in the shadows, its arms crossed.

"So, you've returned," Sayaki smirked, lowering her leg. This was the third time her training had been interrupted, and she didn't appreciate it. She had been rusty in her form, which she realized during D-boy's recent attack on her ship, and so, she had been training to tone up and sharpen her fighting technique.

"Have you and Wraith been collecting the energy and parts necessary for the ship's repairs?" she asked, observing the female figure uncross its arms, slowly approach with confidence, and nod. "Good."

With that, Sayaki sprung towards Aki, lashing out a punch. With a lightning reflex, Aki caught the woman's arm and flipped her over. Delta grunted as she landed on the soft floor on her back, only to reach up with her free hand and grab her elder sister's arm. With a yell, Sayaki pulled Aki down with her.

Delta snorted as she jumped to her feet, her arms freed. Aki narrowed her eyes and raised herself, staring into her sister's scarlet irises, and they said nothing as they breathed, waiting for the other to strike.

Sayaki tightened her fists, feeling great. Such training would keep her on her toes during the next battle, for it would be no ordinary fight. She needed to deal a decisive blow to Blade – not just in return for his surprise attack, but also so she could move on with her plan. But how to do it? Then, an idea formed.

Sayaki punched to her right, and Aki dodged to her own right side, only to realize that the punch was a feint. Delta released her left fist, landing it in an exposed spot. Aki backed away, grabbing the area.

_'Yes… that's it…'_ Delta smirked. Thinking her sister was taunting her, Aki went in for a strike.

* * *

Trudging down the corridor towards the cafeteria, he was surprised to see someone just up ahead.

"Hi… Dead," Seline said. He paused and gave her a cursory look before going on. She frowned, feeling awkward, and she noticed the dark red nail polish on his fingernails; they hadn't been there before.

"How… um, did your training with Blade go?" she said, also observing that his lips were redder.

"Fine," he muttered, seeing that she wouldn't leave. "So… when do they start operating on you?"

"Tomorrow, and the recovery period may take a while," she answered. Dead shrugged and said nothing. Soon, they reached the cafeteria, seeing the assortment of food available. Even though the night was getting young, there were still plenty of personnel around, and some even gave them stares and smiles.

"Pick your food out quickly," Dead mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable. When he had been in his coma, rumors had spread that Seline had a thing for him. After all, she had been visiting him often to kiss him frequently. Dead's nose twitched – knowing that her lips had been on his numerous times was a bit strange for him to swallow, despite the fact that she had ulterior motives at the time. Dead gave those smiling personnel a dirty look, and they turned their heads away. Seline blushed slightly, grabbing her tray.

Then, they were distracted by a voice calling their names. It was Corpse-Robber, waving at them.

* * *

Looking down at the green plains that stretched below for miles, he lost himself in thought as he lazily flew overhead. During the past few weeks, he had gathered a large amount of equipment and energy to use for the flagship's ongoing repairs, which were being done partly by the Radam plants onboard. The remainder needed to be done by human hands, and his were contributing eagerly. After all, he needed the ship – no, rather, the plants aboard – to obtain the strength to defeat Blade. And for that, he had a scheme.

Wraith grinned, for he had been keeping a portion of that collected energy in a private stash in one of the ship's compartments. When the time was right, he would use that energy to power a Radam plant.

'_And then, I will use the plant to upgrade myself to a Blastor Tekkaman,'_ Noal thought hungrily.

Yet, until that day would come, he would wait patiently. Presently, he had finished his duties for the day, and he soon decided to check something out. He remembered Blade having previously described something strange – black uniformed men apparently kidnapping the captured soldiers kept prisoner within bases that had been defeated by Primary Body armies. Although Delta had told him it wasn't his concern, he felt curious to visit a base he'd conquered a while ago, for he wished to see if Blade was indeed correct.

* * *

"I've been waiting so long to finally talk to you, Dead," Corpse-Robber said excitedly, placing his tray of food across the table from the young man. Dead frowned with annoyance, for he had wanted to eat in peace. Seline soon arrived and sat down next to Corpse-Robber, just so she could steal glances at Dead.

She truly appreciated Dead for what he had done. Despite what she did to him, he indirectly tried to heal her heart by telling his own story, and thus, she was able to stave off her bitterness towards D-boy.

"You know, I'm from Prague as well," Corpse-Robber interrupted her thoughts. Dead frowned.

"You're a survivor of Black September?" he replied, his voice softening. "What's your name?"

"Wow, even Hayato never cared to know my real name," he said, truly delighted. "It's Jakub."

"Jakub? That means 'one who takes place of another,'" Dead stated. "Well, I'll call you that."

"I appreciate it much," the man grinned. "And what's your real name? It can't be Dead End."

"That _is_ my name… Well, it became my name because I can't remember my real one," said Dead.

"Well, should I give you a new one?" Jakub said excitedly.

"No, I'd rather be Dead," the young man said flatly, having the slightest grin. Seline chuckled.

* * *

As he approached the door, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, his father wanted to ask him something important, and he had a faint inkling of what it was. As the doors slid apart, the boy walked slowly into the room, seeing D-boy sitting calmly behind a metal desk. Okita paused awkwardly.

Takaya stared at the youth for several seconds before motioning for him to have a seat.

"So, here I am," the boy shrugged, lowering into the large chair. "What did you want to ask me?"

"During my last encounter with your mother, she mentioned that Shinya was a danger. I've asked you to explain what she meant, but you evaded answering twice. Why are you being tight-lipped about it?"

"Why are you being tight-lipped about the examination?" Okita said in a low tone, seeing the man frown. D-boy moved his eyes towards a folder resting on the desk and stared before letting out a sigh. The boy had submitted a blood sample almost two weeks prior, but D-boy had kept silent about the test results.

"I should have told you about it earlier," Takaya nodded, handing him the folder. Okita nodded, reading it: _"Child: Kirasaki Okita. Parent: Aiba Takaya. Paternity Result: Positive. Probability: 100."_

"Then," Okita stared at it, then at D-boy. "Have you finally accepted it, father? This is the proof."

"Day by day, I come to accept it more," he slowly nodded. Neither said a word, feeling awkward.

"About your son…" the youth spoke up, soon explaining Shinya's Native Compatibility clearly.

"What other powers could Shinya have?" D-boy said, his eyes slightly widened and his face pale.

"I already told you what I know, but I will tell you one thing… Don't view your kid as a weapon."

"I…" D-boy flinched, taken aback, but then gave a nod. "There's something else – on the audio, Delta says her reasons for invading are complex, implying more than revenge. So, what else is a reason?"

"I'm sorry, but there are still some things I won't tell you. I won't betray my mother completely."

D-boy narrowed his eyes but decided not to press him any further, and he told Okita that that was all he had to say. The boy looked slightly disappointed, for he had hoped D-boy would have wanted to talk to him about something else – something more personal. Okita got up to leave, and he paused at the door.

"Father," he mumbled, turning his head. "Why do you sustain the Space Knights?"

"That's obvious – to protect Earth from Radam."

"We… are doing the same," Okita replied, stepping through the door. D-boy frowned, puzzled.

* * *

'_What the hell?'_ thought Wraith, frowning. He had arrived at the damaged base, only to discover that it was empty. When he had conquered the place previously, his Primary Body battalion had locked the surviving soldiers in its jail cells. In addition, he had left behind several Primary Body guards and buggers.

'_But there's nothing here – no prisoners, no Primary Bodies, and no buggers. How could they all be gone now?'_ he wondered, his eyes narrowing. _'The military couldn't have rescued them, because they would have been stopped by the buggers. And if the buggers were defeated, their carcasses would be here.'_

Noal frowned, realizing that with such a short time span and the large number of bases that needed to be conquered, neither he nor his Tekkamen peers had taken the time to check on the bases they'd taken.

'_Where could those soldiers have gone?'_ he thought. '_Surely, Delta knows what's going on here.'_

* * *

D-boy extended his arms, and Milly paused before giving him the child. Ever since Shinya had come back, she had spent a lot of time with him, and her attachment grew even stronger than before. She tried to hide her frown upon seeing D-boy cuddle the gurgling baby, reminding herself that Shinya was his.

"Your plan to save him worked so well," she said. "Did you think of one to save Noal and Aki?"

"Not yet," he sighed, shaking his head. "But I'm trying. You want to know what's funny, Milly?"

"What?" she shrugged. He cocked an eyebrow, noticing that she seemed weary, yet enthused.

"We aren't so concerned about saving the others – just the ones we know. Is that selfish of us?"

"No," she smiled, pausing. "Maybe we have the greatest chance of saving the ones we know…"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he replied, frowning for a moment. Giving her his thanks, he left the room.

'_But that wasn't the case for my brother…'_ he muttered to himself, glancing down at his baby son.

* * *

Climbing into bed, the boy pulled the covers over his body. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his mind wandered back to his conversation with his father. He let out a sigh, shaking his head.

'_Now, he even knows it medically… I wonder when he'll start acting like one towards me,'_ thought Okita. Why did he want D-boy's affection – or at the very least, his attention – so badly? Could it be that deep down, he had wanted his father's love for all these years? So much so that he hurt his mother for it?

Regardless, he felt vulnerable at that moment. He had deeply upset his mother, and he was getting hardly any outward affection from his father. Yet, he should have expected it, for could he really expect D-boy to shower him with love so suddenly? Especially after all of his misdeeds? The boy shook his head.

For the next few moments, he continued to stare up, only to tense as he heard a voice in his mind.

_"Okita, you know I miss you,"_ Delta's voice echoed telepathically. _"And you needn't be afraid of returning home. You got his journal, so you don't need to stay there any longer. Please come back to me."_

The boy held his breath, not letting himself respond to his mother's pleading tone.

_ "I promise not to punish you. All you have to do is bring Shinya back with you. I won't be mad."_

He widened his eyes – all he had to do was take Shinya? It sounded easy, but it would certainly enrage his father. Okita paused, giving no response. Soon, her presence left his mind, and he sighed in relief. Yet, he knew he would ultimately have to choose between them. Frowning, the boy closed his eyes.

* * *

With Shinya sleeping peacefully beside him, D-boy thought about what Okita had told him earlier.

_"We… are doing the same,"_ the boy had said. Unable to figure it out, he soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

_The next day…_

Standing next to Neilus, D-boy peered through the observation window into the operating room, where nurses and doctors were preparing themselves. In the center lay a table, on which a nervous looking Seline rested. Her eyes were turned towards the observation window, making out the figures of the two.

"Finally, they'll be removing her parasite," D-boy sighed, after explaining to Neilus the nature of this type of mind critter, which indirectly controlled the host by amplifying the smallest feelings of anger.

"In that case, had I been captured by Delta, I would've taken revenge on you too," sighed Neilus.

"Y-yes… because your parents died trying to protect me," Blade frowned. "Bernard… Angela…"

"Anyway, what Delta did to Seline was truly cruel," said Neilus, trying to shake off his last shreds of resentment towards the girl; he was glad that she was undergoing the operation. Yet, he knew that Blade was also using it as an indicator – to see whether this class of parasite could be removed from Noal or Aki.

Soon, a worker entered the observation chamber, telling D-boy to come to the Command Room.

* * *

On her way towards the medical wing, she saw the young man drifting idly in a different direction.

"Dead," said Natasha. "Her surgery will begin in ten minutes. Don't you want to wish her luck?"

"A medical ward is the last place I'd want to be. She made me spend enough time there already."

With a snort, Dead trudged away. Natasha frowned, realizing it wasn't worth arguing with him.

* * *

D-boy felt partly guilty about treating the operation as an experiment, but he had to see whether it would be effective against this type of parasite. Would extracting it kill the girl? Although they had taken great pains to make the procedure as safe as possible, nobody would know for certain until it was complete.

Sighing, D-boy prayed that Seline would come out fine. Then, he entered the Command Room.

"You two again?" he frowned, seeing the agents from the Asian military, dressed in black suits.

"Nice seeing you too," the taller one smirked, holding a document in his hand. "I know we're not welcome here, so I won't waste time. The bottom line – you and the Space Knights are guilty of treason."

"Treason?" D-boy blurted, tightening his fist. "For what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When Radam attacked the military headquarters at Europe, you and your subordinate attacked military soldiers, destroyed military property, and interfered with the air assault on the Primary Bodies."

"So because of that, you think I've sided with the enemy?" D-boy growled. "I was keeping the Primary Bodies from being massacred! The Space Knights are responsible for helping humans _and _them!"

"Well, the Primary Bodies are the enemy now, and you aided them, period," the man said. "Not only that, we have footage of another of your Space Knight members carrying out assaults on energy silos."

The video played on the screen, revealing Akuma performing hit and run attacks. D-boy scowled.

"Both of these are strong indicators of your waning allegiance to mankind," the second man said.

"If that was the case, why would I save the life of Europe's General Duque?" Takaya challenged.

"Maybe it was just for show on your part. That footage even made _him_ question his trust in you."

"Then he should have sent his own agents here; you two are from Pavlocheva's Region military."

"Yes, well, Pavlocheva knows of all this because he had planted spies within Duque's military soon after the breakup of the United Earth Government. And so, he has enough now to take you down."

"Okay, we've bickered enough," the tall man said, extending the document in his hand. "Sign it."

"I won't sign anything," Blade narrowed his eyes. "And I won't go down before I defeat Radam."

"Stubborn, aren't you?" the tall man said, retracting the paper. "But there will be consequences."

D-boy watched, trying to control his anger, as the two military agents made their exit.

* * *

Resting in his pod, he realized that Delta wouldn't tell him about the missing soldiers. Yet, he knew of somebody who could – if persuaded by force. Smirking, Noal made plans to visit a certain youth.

* * *

Natasha watched in the observation booth as they began the surgery. Seline was out cold, lying on her belly, and the entirety of her body, from the neck down, was covered with blue cloth. Her hair was tied in a bun, allowing her neck to be exposed. The two surgeons nearby prepared by putting on rubber gloves.

Within minutes, several technicians attached various wires and electrodes to the girl's neck, only to flip a switch on a peculiar device next to the operating table. Seline twitched instantly but then relaxed.

'_What the…'_ thought Natasha, covering her mouth. The technicians repeated this several times.

Then, she saw something she never expected – a tiny critter slowly bulged out from Seline's neck.

'_The mind parasite… is that?'_ Natasha whispered to herself, unable to pull her eyes away. It was a green thing, not larger than the size of an apple. Curled up, it was firmly embedded within the girl's skin.

Picking up his scalpel, the first surgeon moved carefully towards the critter, praying for the best…

Then Natasha jumped, hearing something to her side. She spun, only to see _him _enter the room.

"It's not every day you get to see an operation like this," snorted Dead. "I'm only here to watch."

Natasha sighed, then merely smirked as she turned back towards the observation window.

* * *

**Author Notes:** About time a new chapter was uploaded, wasn't it? I profusely apologize for a year-plus delay; I've just been flooded with work (graduate thesis!) as well as doing full time work since September. Not to mention that I had a pretty strong case of writer's block. Oh, well, I really hope too many readers didn't get turned off by it. I'm trying to write during my pockets of free time, so no guarantees as to the speed at which new chapters will be released. However, I want to thank you all for the support you've shown and the enthusiasm you displayed by continuing to read! This chapter is a "breather" chapter, but no worries, things will start picking up soon ;)


	50. Encounter

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 50 - Encounter**

_That night, in front of the Space Knight Command Center…_

Quietly closing the iron gate behind him, D-boy turned and eyed the blond man standing several meters away. Narrowing his eyes, he realized that this was the first time he'd seen him in person in years.

"Noal," D-boy greeted. "You've cut your hair shorter. The mullet's gone. It looks better now."

"I know," smirked the ex-Space Knight, running his hand through his shorter, messy, spiky hair.

"How is Aki?" D-boy asked, but received stern silence. "Anyway, here I am… like you asked."

"I also asked you to bring Delta's kid," came the stern response. "Why didn't you bring him?"

"First tell me what business you have with him. After all, he's in my custody now, not Delta's."

"He may know a few things I want to know… and that you might want to know too. I decided to check out what you were saying before – about those black clothed men kidnapping soldiers and all," Noal said, soon describing what he'd seen – or rather, what he hadn't. "The entire base was deserted, and I want to know why. I bet Okita knows, since it's his job to check up on the bases our armies have taken over."

"Is that so? Then I'll ask him about them myself," D-boy said. "And you should ask your Lady."

"I did, but she wants to keep it to herself. So that's why I want to question her kid," the man said.

"So, she does know something after all," D-boy frowned. "I told you she was hiding something."

Noal said nothing in response but quietly self-acknowledged Takaya's statement. Silence passed.

"I'm surprised you came, D-boy," Noal chuckled. "My calling you here could have been a trap."

"Maybe, but I'm not afraid of you, Noal… even if you came here to challenge me."

"You thought I came here to pick a fight? Or were you hoping I would?" the blond man smirked, raising his fists in front of him. "Come on, D-boy, let's settle this like immature teenagers – fist to fist."

"Security cameras are watching us. So it'd make a good show," D-boy returned, raising his fists.

The two grown men stood several feet apart, waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

'_What the hell are they doing?'_ thought Milly, staring at the view screen in the Command Room. Just minutes ago, she had been working on plans for the base's repairs before a comm. officer alerted her.

Now, she watched dumbfounded, albeit nervously, as the two young men prepared to square off.

* * *

Neither moved for a minute. Then, Noal lurched forward, throwing a punch. D-boy twisted to his right, avoiding it completely and landing his elbow in his opponent's stomach. Noal let out a grunt, only to send his left fist into Takaya's exposed face. Both men fell back, grabbing their injured areas, smirking.

"Not bad, Noal," D-boy mumbled, and Noal said the same. "You still obsessed with beating me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Noal said, lunging for another had strike. D-boy easily blocked it aside.

"Because my brother thought the same way," Takaya said. "Do you want to end up like him?"

"I won't, because I have a good reason. Like I said before, I need to beat you so that I won't be betrayed," Noal said, adopting a stance. "And now that Aki's alive, I need to finish you before she does!"

With that, Noal tackled D-boy, and the two rolled on the ground, grunting as they struggled to gain control. Eventually, Noal became the victor, and he sent a right-cross to D-boy's cheek, making the back of his head smack against the dirt underneath. In response, D-boy delivered a horizontal upper-cut to the underside of the blonde man's chin. Noal cried out as he flew off and landed hard in the grass nearby.

Noal snarled as he rose to his knees, his hand feeling the crimson trickle as he covered his mouth.

"I get it now," sputtered D-boy. "You came here to first get information… and then take my life."

"You're so quick," smirked Noal, seeing D-boy rise to his feet. The two men glared at the other…

Then, they were distracted as a pair of headlights shone. Turning towards the iron gate, they saw a jeep drive up the asphalt path and stop short just behind the metal bars. A woman hopped out with a scowl.

"Noal! D-boy!" Milly said, peering through the gate, only to stare at Noal. Both quickly realized that they hadn't seen each other since Black September – and even that had been over video transmission.

"Milly…" whispered Noal, surprised to see her. "Bold of you, but this is between me and Blade."

"Haven't you had enough, Noal?' she said, her eyes sad. "You've spilled so much blood already."

"Just two more," the blonde man returned. "I need to kill two more – him and Glieff Pavlochiva."

"And what will you do after that?" she frowned. "Go back and live happily ever after with Lela?"

Noal grimaced at the sound of the name – boy, did he rub Lela's family the wrong way last time.

"I spoke to her recently, and she's willing to take you back, but only if… you stop this madness."

"Of course that's what _ you'll _call it. For me, it is survival," Noal snapped, pulling out his crystal.

"Then go ahead, and fight me for your survival," D-boy scowled. "But remember this – when you had been arrested, Milly broke the bad news to Lela. So, if you die here tonight, she'll have to do it again."

Noal narrowed his eyes, calming down as he surveyed his situation. If Milly was there, the other Space Knights would arrive in defense of Blade if they were to fight. He wanted none of their interference.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we can settle our score tonight, D-boy," Noal muttered, turning around.

"Think hard, Noal," said Takaya. "And you'll realize you've psychologically cornered yourself."

"I've thought too much already. Until later, Blade," Noal said before shooting into the night sky.

D-boy and Milly watched silently before they went back, and he told her the details she'd missed.

* * *

_The next day…_

D-boy reached for the handle, opening the door that led to the stairs. As he descended, thoughts from the previous night entered his mind. Milly had asked him why he had let Noal go instead of trying to capture him. He answered that he did not wish to start a major battle – especially with Seline in her state.

In fact, he was heading towards the medical wing to learn her current status. Soon, he arrived.

"What's her condition?" he asked, peering through the observation window and seeing her asleep.

"It was a long surgery, and we managed to remove the parasite," the doctor said, taking in a deep breath. "But there were complications. The parasite tried to resist, and it ended up causing some damage to her nervous tissue. The effect is inhibited motor function and a lack of sensation in areas of her body."

"Almost like partial paralysis… poor girl," frowned D-boy, glancing at her serene face again.

"Yes, she didn't take the news very well either, and we had to sedate her again. Yet, we've begun treatment already – via regeneration of her nerve tissue. But it may take a short while for a full recovery."

"I understand. Thank you, doctor," nodded D-boy, who soon left the room with mixed feelings.

* * *

Okita raised his eyebrow, seeing Milly approach. He dug his hands in his pockets, as well as his toes in the sand. He had been enjoying a silent walk on the beach just outside the Command Center when he had heard her call for him. Now, he stood still, waiting for her as a breeze from the sea ruffled his hair.

Milly stopped before him, and she took in a breath. She wasn't there to chat; rather, she wanted to question him. After the pleasantries, Milly described to him all that had transpired the previous evening.

'_So, D-boy didn't tell me about Noal coming,'_ he thought, pleased. '_He was trying to protect me.'_

"After what Noal told us, I can't not ask you about it… So, who are those black uniformed men?"

Okita's face twitched for a moment before he let out a sigh. He plopped down, sitting in the sand.

"You and my father think that I've joined your side, but the truth is, I haven't completely betrayed my mother yet," the boy muttered, and Milly frowned. "She's entrusted me not to reveal too many details."

"Is it precisely because she's your mother?" Milly asked. "Or that you still believe in her cause?"

"Both. The end result will be a new world order that will take care of its citizens – even the poor."

"You really think Radam would do that?" she said, and he nodded. "No, it'll only bring tyranny."

"Wrong – it'll bring about equality," he countered, narrowing his eyes. "And that's all I will say."

"… So stubborn about it," she muttered, sighing. "How can you gain our trust if you don't talk?"

"Then maybe I won't," he said firmly, facing her. "And I can't, as long as I believe in our cause."

"Then stop believing in that cause. I know you're a smart kid, so think more about it, and you'll realize that Radam will never let you attain it," she said, turning around, frustrated. Seconds later, she left.

* * *

_"You've psychologically cornered yourself…"_ D-boy's words rang through him as he struggled to raise his head, bringing it towards his knees. Letting out a grunt, he collapsed on his back, breathing hard from having completed his hundredth sit-up. Noal looked up at the dim ceiling, absorbing that sentence…

Were those words the truth? As before, he revisited his grudges. There was no doubt that he had to take care of Pavlocheva… but D-boy? His reason for vengeance against the Space Knights was that he'd felt that they'd betrayed him – by not caring to rescue him from jail since he wasn't as important as D-boy. Thus, upon his conversion, he truly felt that the only outlet he could trust was Radam itself. And to avoid being betrayed again, he had shrouded himself with the fear of betrayal and fueled his intense desire to defeat Blade in order to appear important to Delta. Indeed, Noal had psychologically cornered himself.

"But the Space Knights never betrayed me to begin with, so there's no question of being betrayed 'again'… and no reason to take revenge upon them," he mumbled, only to widen his eyes. Did he just say that last part? He hadn't meant to say it; it seemed to have just slipped out. Yet, it did make a bit of sense.

'_No! What the hell am I thinking?'_ he spat, sitting up and grabbing his forehead with his hand. It seemed as if a small voice inside of him had blurted it… but now, he couldn't hear it anymore. He exhaled, shaking his head as he stood. Yet, one thought refused to leave – that the Space Knights were trustworthy.

Trying to remove it, Noal warned himself not to listen to that voice – that it would lead him astray.

* * *

In a chamber not far away, a solitary figure rested in a healing pod, brooding over recent events. He was disturbed by Beast's death, for he was her colleague from Io. Yet, her demise was a result of her treachery. He understood that, and he would show no signs of sympathy, especially after his recent defeat.

"You thought you were great, Tekkaman Dead," said Bane. "But I'm alive, and you're my target."

* * *

_Later that day…_

A stern look on his face, D-boy continued to stare at the video footage on the view screen in the Command Room. It was a news report, and Milly had called him and the other Space Knights to watch. On the far wall leaned a slightly sullen Dead, who had just learned about the outcome of Seline's surgery.

_"Mounting evidence suggests that our worst fears have come true –the Space Knights are indeed conspiring with Radam,"_ the news anchor-lady stated matter-of-factly. An image in the corner zoomed to take up the full screen, showing footage of some of Aki's recent raids on energy plants. The picture then cut to recorded video of Blade's interference during the battle at the Military Headquarters at Europe.

"I was there too," Natasha said. "But they won't show me since it will make my father look bad."

_"The military had the following to say…"_ the lady said as the picture cut to a military spokesman.

_ "The leaders from each Region military have studied the evidence, and they are heading towards the same conclusion – that the Space Knights are collaborating with the enemy. This is made even clearer due to their weak resistance to Radam, in conjunction with their giving up the military's remaining hope – Xyla – to the aliens. Therefore, the military believes that a full seizure of the Space Knights is warranted."_

The picture cut back to the anchor-lady, furrowing her forehead as she pressed her lips together.

_ "Is Tekkaman Blade, the man who saved our planet ten years ago… now offering it to Radam?"_

"That's such bullshit!" spat Natasha, scowling. "My father… I know he has to be behind this…"

Neilus stood by, shaking his head, while Milly look dejected. Hayato could feel his fists shaking.

"Why is that a surprise?" muttered Dead. "The damn military leaders have always used dirty—"

_"Breaking News!"_ the newswoman chirped. _"We have just received a report that the red plated Tekkaman, Chief of the Space Knights, is attacking the Bern energy facility. What you see here is live…"_

D-boy widened his eyes as the camera shook, showing smoke and the form of Tekkaman Akuma as she whizzed by with buggers following her. Without a word, D-boy turned and sprinted out of the room.

"D-boy!" called Milly, but he was already gone. "Please, Natasha, follow him and back him up."

* * *

The thrusters on his backside firing hard, Blade flew for the facility as fast as he could. During her previous hit and run attacks, she would finish her work and escape just before he would arrive; but now, he had learned of this assault early on. There was no way he would miss her this time – he had to stop her.

As he approached, he could see the black smoke rising from one section of the plant. Buggers were perched on energy lines and on the wall of the main cylindrical silo, absorbing energy as they pleased. D-boy turned his head as he heard an explosion coming from the far side of the facility – from the distance, her figure appeared small, yet she was destructive as ever. In a flash, she tore through an armored tank.

"Aki!" Blade yelled, zeroing in on her. The red Tekkaman snapped her head in his direction, her dark green hair flowing in the wind as the visor on her facemask flashed briefly in immediate recognition. Despite her condition, a sliver of joy crept through D-boy's mind – after two weeks of chasing her, he was finally seeing her again in person. Aki paused for a moment but then fired her thrusters, ready to engage.

Blade gasped as their weapons collided and interlocked, the sound of metal echoing loudly in his ears. Squinting, he tried to get a good look at her behind her visor, but all he saw were cold, unfazed eyes.

"Aki, you can overcome it," he said encouragingly. "You can overcome Radam's influence."

Aki narrowed her eyes, keeping the strong pressure on her lance and pressing it against his.

"Fight it as hard as you can," he urged. "Don't let Delta take away all that we've fought for…"

Behind her visor, the woman's eyes flickered for a second. Was he actually getting through to her? D-boy continued to lock his irises onto hers, sweat forming on his forehead as he looked with hope.

Then, he heard a sound coming from behind him. Aki averted her eyes and gazed past D-boy, only to see a green bolt coming in from the distance. Blade also turned to look; it was Tekkaman Vesna.

Aki's expression quickly turned into a scowl. She retreated from D-boy and cut him across the chest while he wasn't looking, earning a cry of surprise and pain. Blade backed away, grasping the wound.

"Aki…?" he whispered, staring at her unfeeling irises. The woman simply turned around, blasting for the sky as buggers accompanied her upon her signal. A hurt Blade hovered in the air, too shocked to pursue. How could she attack her own husband like that when he wasn't looking … and with such spite?

His heart only grew heavier as he took a look at the ground near the plant. Bodies of personnel and security were sprawled about, their lives lost in vain due to their brave resistance to the red Tekkaman.

"Oh, Aki…" D-boy whispered gravely, realizing how enslaved his wife must have been in order for her to commit such acts against innocents. His attention was distracted as Natasha caught up with him.

D-boy slowly shook his head, telling Natasha that they should simply head back to base.

* * *

_That evening…_

Their weapons knocked against each other, and they lunged a step back. Holding her wooden sword, Sayaki smirked, as did her elder sister, holding her wooden staff in the middle. With a grunt, they lurched for the other, bringing their weapons in a lock. Aki forced her arms forward, and Delta went back.

"So, Blade and Vesna attempted to ambush you, did they?" Sayaki said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Then we will have to give them a taste of their own medicine while we achieve our objectives."

Aki's eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of the names, and she gave a brief nod in agreement.

"We must retrieve our sons from _his_ hands. That is our primary goal," Sayaki said, gripping her weapon. "The other four will be tricky – taking Blade and Vesna as captives, and killing Dead and Tyara."

With that, Delta rushed forward, grunting as she struck the end of the staff, forcing Aki back.

"But you've made my planning a lot easier. How lucky I am that you could still remotely gain access to the Space Knights' computer systems… and read their medical records," gloated Delta. "Only three of them are able to fight, while we are four. I know just the way to capitalize on this advantage…"

* * *

Although he was the sole occupant of the park bench, the blonde man could not bring himself to recline. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Before him lay a small grassy playground, almost like an oasis of green among the surrounding buildings in the battle-torn city. Over a dozen children, roughly ten years of age, were vigorously engaged in a game of soccer. It was a refreshing change for Noal, tired from his missions and his fight with D-boy. Yet, his mind wouldn't give him peace.

_ 'No matter how much I deny it, the Space Knights have been trustworthy all along,'_ he thought, observing that one of the boys was smaller and noticeably worse than his peers. _'Even if they did welcome me back, how could I revert after all I have done? How could I regain that innocence? No, it can't…'_

Noal saw that one of the larger boys kicked the ball out of bounds, and it rolled towards him.

"… come back," he continued, staring as the ball approached before he bent down and picked it up. He turned to look at the children, all of whom kept their distance but were staring at him while giving nervous glances to one another. They hadn't noticed him until then, and they called for him to toss it back.

"Well then, why don't you come and get it?" he smirked.

* * *

As the doors slid apart for her to pass, Milly ambled along the walkway that led outside. Above, the stars in the night sky shone with their elegant, soft light. The woman smiled, taking in a deep breath, only to realize that she wasn't alone. A ways down stood D-boy, who was leaning against the railing and staring at the moon. Milly chuckled to herself, remembering his old habit that he never seemed to break.

"Because she's up there?" she asked, startling him a little, and he nodded. "Is there hope for her?"

"Underneath all that scarlet, she's still Aki," he answered softly. "That is hope enough for me."

Milly said nothing, choosing to glance up at the crescent in the sky as her mind wandered to the past – memories of Aki over the years, how they stuck together through times of turbulence, and how they restored their friendship during times of peace even after Milly had left the Space Knights. Yet, what truly amazed her was not her camaraderie with Aki, but rather Aki's steadfast love for D-boy over the years. It was also clear that D-boy loved Aki very much, yet Milly could not shake one major thing from her mind.

"Okita told me something very strange… no, impossible… about the relation between you two."

A bit startled by the unexpected comment, D-boy jerked his head in her direction and then sighed.

"It's complicated, but yes… he is my son," he admitted. Milly gasped but covered her mouth.

"How—"

"It didn't happen by my choice," he interrupted. Milly stayed silent for several awkward seconds.

"What will you do about Okita?" she asked gently. The man paused in thought, closing his eyes.

"I will formally invite him…" D-boy whispered. "… to join the Space Knights."

"Do you trust him enough to do that?" she asked, her eyes slightly widening with surprise.

"I should at least give him a chance. He must be confused now, and we should make him feel welcome. If we don't, he may feel he has nowhere to turn but Delta, who will misguide him even more."

"You're right, D-boy. The only one who can set him right… is his father," Milly nodded gently.

* * *

The boy's eyes snapped open again as he heard her voice in his mind. His fingers slowly curled, gripping the covers that kept him warm. His back tensed on the mattress, fearing to give her a response.

_"I know you are ignoring me, Okita… but that's okay,"_ Delta's words echoed. _ "Because as your mother, I am willing to forgive you… All you have to do is one small thing. In one day's time, we will be launching an attack on the Military Headquarters in South America and Western Asia, which you know we haven't touched yet. Just let your father know about it. That's all… and I won't be angry with you…"_

The boy widened his eyes – his mother would pardon him if he simply notified D-boy about this?

_"Is that a promise, mother?"_ he answered, only to receive a confirmation. _ "… Alright, I'll do it."_

_"You are a good boy… Okita…"_ she replied, her voice containing traces of joy as it faded.

The youth slowly closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as he looked forward to a good sleep.

* * *

The boys looked at one another again, their eyes searching to see if someone within their group had the courage to get the ball from the strange man. Finally, one of the bigger kids walked up to the smaller, punier kid Noal had noticed earlier, tapping the latter on the shoulder and pointing towards Noal.

"Go get it," the larger boy ordered, giving the smaller kid a slight shove. "And I mean right now."

"But… but why me?" the runt protested, his eyes widening.

"'Cause you suck! And if you can't learn to kick a damn ball, you might as well learn to fetch it!"

_'Same type of behavior, just a different age,'_ snorted Noal. The smaller boy closed his mouth as the older boy loomed over him, and he gave a soft reluctant nod before turning and trudging towards Noal.

The boy stopped just before the man, with his knees trembling as he craned his neck up to look at Noal. What intimidated him even more were the bruises on the man's cheek as well as the scars on his face.

"What is your name, kid?" Noal softly commanded, noticing that the boy was breathing hard.

"Ch… Christof…" he said. Noal blinked, for that was similar to the name of his late gardener.

"Christof, I'll return your ball, but only if you do one thing. Before you leave this field, hit that friend of yours for sending you instead of getting it himself. Slug him hard… for using you as his shield."

"What?" the boy whispered, his eyes wide. "I… He's so mean… But I'm so…"

"You may be small, but I know you can do it… and I know you _want_ to do it," Noal said, bending down and harshly pressing the ball against the boy's ribs. "Remember, if someone uses you, destroy him."

The boy said nothing, but his eyes soon hardened as he wrapped his arms around the ball.

"Good, now go," the man said sternly. The boy gave him a nod and walked back to the field with a look of defiance. The blond man snorted and began to stroll away, feeling proud to have inspired the kid.

"It's about time, pipsqueak!" the older boy said. "We thought you're going to run and c—Argh!"

Noal turned his head for a moment, only to see the large boy holding his bloodied nose. The man smirked, walking away and disappearing into the city crowd as the yelling and chaos ensued on the field…

* * *

**Author Notes:** The soccer scene was influenced from the scene in Tekkaman Blade Episode 13, where Noal plays soccer with the kids during his break.


	51. Advantage

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 51 - Advantage**

_The next day…_

"You're giving me a chance… to become a Space Knight?" Okita raised his eyebrows, seeing his father return a subtle nod. The boy was stunned, for part of him was taken aback to be offered a position by someone who was still technically his enemy. Yet, he couldn't deny that a small part felt truly excited.

Was D-boy genuinely reaching out to him, after all he'd done? Was his father finally opening up?

'_But… how can I betray Mother?'_ he thought, knowing how livid she would be if he jumped ship.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," D-boy said, sensing his hesitation. "Think about it."

The boy returned a soft nod before averting his eyes to the floor and slightly scowling. He didn't know what to say; it was an awkward situation, especially considering the information he needed to deliver.

"There is something I have to tell you, Father," Okita said, slightly scowling. "About an attack…"

* * *

Wiping his face with a sweat towel, Hayato trudged over to the water cooler and began filling himself a cup. He continued to breathe hard, feeling his heart pounding from his two mile jog. True, he had been instructed not to strain his body due to his ongoing treatment, but he knew he had to stay strong.

Yet, he was not the only one exerting himself. Natasha too was working out in the underground training facility, exercising her legs with a weight machine. Her hair was wet and appeared plastered down around her head. Hayato observed her silently while he drank. She had been going for a long time and was grunting with every rep. Yet, what was most noticeable was the focused, almost piercing look in her eyes.

Hayato snorted, knowing immediately the reason. He bent down and filled himself another cup.

"I know why you're mad, but you really shouldn't push yourself like that," the young man said, knowing full well that he was the last one to talk. Natasha said nothing in response, continuing another rep.

"Will there ever be peace between you and your father?" Hayato sighed, hoping to receive some reaction. It worked. Natasha let out a grunt as she stopped, quickly realizing how hard she was breathing.

"Not if he keeps… increasing the gap," she grated, giving a dirty look. "But that's my business."

He shrugged, lifting the cup to his lips and slowly sipping. He could tell that she had truly grown to love the Space Knights, considering how much her father's actions against the team were affecting her.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as D-boy's voice called for them through the intercom.

* * *

His arms crossed, D-boy stood sternly just inside the door of the large hangar area. Space Knight personnel were scrambling to prepare the two fighter craft for what was to come. Planes Beta and Epsilon rested adjacently, their engines warming up as the support crew refueled them and performed final checks.

As he watched, D-boy couldn't help but have mixed feelings on the situation. He was pleasantly surprised that Okita had openly told him about the impending attacks on the Military Headquarters in South America and West Asia. Yet, his mind kept questioning the trustworthiness of the youth. The man again reminded himself that if he wished to establish a tie with his son, he needed to give him a trusting chance.

_'I'm taking a gamble with this, Okita,'_ he thought. '_But I'm going to be smart about it this time.'_

The man broke his stare at Beta craft upon seeing a suited Goliate approach the plane and climb into its cockpit. Following him was Natasha, who plopped into the seat behind him. She turned her head and gave a subtle nod to D-boy, who returned the gesture. Natasha then turned to look at the other craft.

Into the cockpit of the brand new Epsilon fighter climbed a suited Hayato, who immediately began to get familiar with the controls after donning his helmet. D-boy looked at the boy with admiration, for the young man had decided that even though he could not fight as a Tekkaman, he would battle on as a pilot.

Soon, Dead End trudged towards the plane and climbed into the rear seat, saying nothing as he fastened his helmet. Hayato froze for a moment, letting it sink in that there was someone else – not Yumi – who was occupying that seat. A feeling of sadness rippled over him, but he tightened his jaw once again.

The time for departure had arrived, and the planes' engines hummed even louder. D-boy watched on as the hangar's doors slid apart, offering him an open view of the city in the distance. Soon, the ground crew moved away from the two metal birds, which turned and headed for the concrete runway leading out.

D-boy silently wished them luck as the craft shot forward and lifted off the ground into the sky.

* * *

Almost immediately, Beta and Epsilon split up and blasted away from each other in opposite directions. Within the former, Goliate steered in the direction of the base they were assigned to defend – that of the Western Asia Region Military. Natasha sat silently, her blue eyes focused on the video panel.

"You know, you _can_ speak," Goliate urged, yet earned no response. "Natasha, are you alright?"

"I'm ready," she said curtly. Her right thigh muscle tensed, and she reached to lightly massage it.

"Okay then," the large man shrugged, turning towards a screen. "Hayato, keep in touch, will ya?"

_"We'll maintain communications,"_ came the response. In Epsilon craft, things were not much different. Dead End remained silent while Hayato continued to pilot. For him, flying never felt so familiar and yet so awkward time. It also felt far less empowering – he had so much more strength as a Tekkaman.

_'But I'll continue to fight, despite what the doctors said,'_ he thought. _ 'I will not give up, Yumi…'_

* * *

Some distance away, a dark-haired woman lowered the binoculars from her eyes before turning towards the other dark green-haired female standing with her arms crossed. The first woman thinly smiled.

"It looks like two of them are heading their separate ways," said Sayaki. "Wait until my signal."

* * *

In the armored, underground levels of the Command Center, the man waited tensely inside a large chamber along with a dozen guards, and a lively Shinya crawled on the floor before him. Neilus didn't like the idea of his fiancé staying upstairs to help D-boy, yet somebody had to keep the baby out of harm's way.

* * *

During their aerial journey, the two said nothing to each other. Dead idly stared out the window, observing the thick cluster of vegetation below that comprised one of the last few vestiges of rainforest left on the planet. It was a unique sight, considering he had lived most of his life in run down areas of cities; he even found it refreshing. To his chagrin, the ground transitioned to a lighter green, then to a reddish brown.

Dead reverted his sight to the seat in front of him. Hayato continued to pilot, only speaking when he was communicating some message with Goliate. Dead wondered why he was being so silent with him; yet, it wasn't his business to truly care. He shrugged before turning his head. Yet, this time, something caught the corner of his eye. He tilted his head for a better view and looked past the boy's shoulder – on the console was taped a small photograph of Yumi. Dead narrowed his eyes, realizing the obvious answer.

'_David…'_ he lamented, remembering his friend and trying to subside the anger that arose within.

A beeping noise soon interrupted his thoughts. They had arrived; in the distance, the shape of the South American Military Headquarters became clearer amongst the rock formations and cliffs rising from the crusty earth. Due to the Space Knights' warning, troops and tanks were gathered, positioned around the perimeter of the base. Hayato sent a transmission identifying himself while scanning the surrounding sky.

Soon, a dozen buggers appeared from several miles away and continued to approach rapidly.

"Time to begin this child's play," sneered Dead, unbuckling himself and pulling out his dagger.

* * *

As they approached, it was clear that the assault had already commenced. Buggers circled around and dove towards the outer walls of the West Asian Military Headquarters, facing retaliatory laser fire that got some of them but missed others entirely. The survivors crashed into the steel and made large breaches.

On the ground, hundreds of Primary Body guerillas were engaged in vicious combat with ground forces. Laser fire was continuously exchanged, and both sides hacked at each other with blades. In the air, the form of Tekkaman Bane dove down like a hawk, taking apart tanks and cannons along with their men.

Natasha cringed at the sight, but she knew she could not shy away. Gripping her crystal, she flew out of the small hatch from Beta craft and felt the protective armor gently clamp around her skin. The shell burst, revealing a shapely Tekkaman that grasped her sword as she fiercely headed for her obvious target.

Tekkaman Bane turned just in time and clashed weapons with the female Space Knight.

"Damn it, it's just you?" he sneered. "I was so hoping for it to be the great Tekkaman Dead…"

* * *

In the Command Room, D-boy maintained contact with the two pilots and continued to monitor the situation – it seemed that the battles at the two bases had begun. He only hoped that his team members could hold their own. Soon, he heard a gasp from one of his comm. officers sitting nearby at the console.

"Mr. Aiba, we've picked up another Tekkaman outside the Command Center… It's the Chief…"

Immediately, the video screen displayed the red-plated demon hovering silently on her valkyrie.

"Aki," D-boy widened his eyes, his fist tightening. So, his hunch was correct – Delta had indeed intended to attack the Space Knight base while using the attacks on the two military sites as diversions, and she was using his wife to do it. It was almost the same as she had done when Yumi had been killed. That time, it was D-boy who had been lured away while Yumi had stayed behind. However, this time, he had suspected such a strategy – nobody else but he would bear the burden of defending the Command Center.

"Milly, please take over now," he said, turning towards her. "Just stay calm, and you'll do fine."

* * *

The form of Tekkaman Dead turned in the direction of the approaching beasts. A thin smirk made its way across the man's lips underneath his visage; initially he was irritated to have to do this, but getting another shot at avenging his late friend made it far more worthwhile. He powered the thrusters on his back.

_"Wait!"_ Hayato called from inside the ship. _"They might be carrying Primary Bodies inside."_

Dead paused and acknowledged the request, mildly vexed at having to stop. The buggers began to circle around away from him and lower in altitude, continuing to head in the direction of the military base.

"Just wait, they'll land," Hayato said, tensing his body. "They have to drop off their Primary—"

Yet, the monsters showed no desire to do such a thing, and they swooped straight for the facility.

_"What the hell!" _an officer's voice yelled through the radio. _"You really are letting them attack!"_

Hayato cursed, realizing why the military would interpret the situation that way considering all the negative, unfair publicity that the Space Knights had been received recently. He yelled for Dead to attack.

"Don't order me around! Besides, why should I? After all, we're in league with Radam, right?"

"You…" Hayato muttered, pushing on his steering. Epsilon craft burst forwards, firing its lasers at the creatures from behind. He managed to take out one, but two others circled around and flanked him from behind. Hayato cursed, unable to get them off his tail, but he didn't have to worry for long. Dead tore through the two buggers and headed for the remaining ones that had begun their assault on the base.

* * *

"I don't want to waste my energy fighting a weak female," Bane rasped, pushing his sword against hers and knocking her away. Firing his thrusters, he headed for her, aiming his weapon for her chest; yet, Vesna side-stepped it and swung her weapon up, knocking his high before landing her elbow in his belly.

"Weak, am I?" she spat, hearing him back away and cough. "Just call me that again, I dare you."

"I'm so sorry, I won't say that again," Bane crouched. "Please forgive me… you weak bitch!"

They burst towards each other and collided, releasing flashes of energy as they circled and went on exchanging strikes. Natasha could feel a slight strain in her leg, and she knew he was still holding back.

All the while, another figure stood silently from a distance, calculating when to make his move.

* * *

Tekkaman Akai no Akuma (Red Devil) showed little hesitation against the gun turrets that fired in defense. She threw out her lance and directed it with her energy lasso, making it cut across several cannons and causing them to explode. Aki pulled back the thread, and the lance reeled back towards her before she grabbed it in the middle. She flashed a red eye and landed back on her valkyrie, only to see _ him_ approach.

Tekkaman Blade appeared in her way and locked his lance with hers, glaring hard into her visor.

* * *

_ "There's a full scale battle going on here – with Primary Bodies, buggers, and even a Tekkaman."_

"Strange, we've got nothing here but buggers," Hayato responded to Goliate's transmission, then looked over to see Dead finishing off the last of the beasts. He frowned in thought, only to widen his eyes.

"Goliate, do you think Dead and I got sent here on a wild goose chase?" Hayato asked, earning a response saying it was possible. "Maybe they'll still come. We have to give them another minute or two."

He stayed put, knowing that if a Tekkaman were to arrive after they left, it would spell disaster.

* * *

Space Knight personnel screamed as they witnessed her dark figure. Her armor was a shiny jet black, sporting streaks of gold on her extremities as well as around various areas of her torso and facemask. Long, dark purple hair flowed freely from her skull, and a scarlet eye flashed menacingly through her visor.

The Warlady Delta made her way through the corridors, debilitating anyone who got in her way. Guards fired at her, but she merely batted them away and sent them crashing into the walls. Nothing would keep her from her two chief objectives – recovering her only child as well as that of her elder cousin-sister.

_'Okita,'_ she projected out through her mental link. '_I'm here to take you back. Please come out.'_

To her chagrin, she heard no response coming from him. Was he purposely avoiding her again? Sayaki frowned, for she had specifically told him that she wouldn't be angry with him. She continued to pass through from one corridor into another, following the map of the place that Aki had obtained for her and that she had memorized hurriedly. Shinya was not in his normal location, and she couldn't find Okita.

Delta cursed to herself. However, she soon realized that she had come upon the medical wing.

That is when she knew that she could fulfill a secondary, yet equally important, objective…

* * *

Crouched up against a wall in the privacy of his quarters, Okita shut his eyes as he tried to ignore his mother's words. Indeed, she had come back for him. What should he do? Would this be his chance to return to her without penalty? The boy grimaced, knowing he could not avoid making the choice for long.

* * *

"You too, involving all these innocent Primary Bodies for your greed," Vesna spat, periodically glancing at the violent battle taking place on the ground while defending against her opponent's attacks.

"Not for our greed, but for our cause, and our glory!" Bane returned, firing his thrusters and crashing into her. He pushed her downwards towards the ground at an accelerating rate, and Natasha fired her own boosters to break free. They were approaching the dirt quickly, and she squirmed in his tight grip.

Finally, she wriggled her arm loose and slugged him across the face. Bane cried out and let her go. Yet, that did not keep her from falling. Natasha desperately fired her thrusters to slow her down, but it was hardly of any use. She landed hard feet-first onto the earth, the shock of the impact going up her legs.

A shot of pain went through her thigh, and her right leg almost buckled under her weight. She let out a soft cry, but she clenched her teeth and tried to straighten her body. The dust soon cleared, revealing Bane hovering some dozen feet above her head. He lowered his hand from his face and gripped his sword.

"If you are so sympathetic to Primary Bodies, then it only makes sense that you help their side," he declared, turning towards the direction of the military soldiers. "And so, you wouldn't mind if I do this!"

"Wait, no!" Natasha yelled, seeing him swoop towards them with a murderous cry. As a Space Knight, it was her duty to stop both soldiers and Primary Bodies from fighting. She couldn't let either die. Charging the thrusters on her backside, she leapt into the air with pain in her leg and headed right for Bane.

At that moment, a figure crashed into her from the side and swept out her legs from beneath her. Vesna opened her mouth in surprise as she tilted backwards, only to recognize the dark form of Wraith as he lashed out and kicked her in the back. She was knocked upwards, and Bane appeared above her, ready.

* * *

"Dead, we played right into their hands… Natasha's up against two Tekkamen! We've got to go!"

Hearing the desperation in Hayato's voice, Dead briefly nodded before climbing aboard Epsilon.

* * *

"Is Delta controlling you so much… that you're willing to attack your own home?" he challenged, swinging at her lance and hoping to deprive her of the weapon. Aki almost felt her weapon slip away due to the force of his strike, but she re-tightened her grip on its center and directed the other end towards him.

D-boy raised the right end of his own lance, parrying and pushing her lance aside. Aki grunted.

"Does she have such an influence on you… that you're ready to betray all we've fought for?" he shouted. The Red Devil hesitated for a moment, her long hair blowing in the direction of the easterly wind.

"Where…" a soft, yet firm whisper came from beneath her facemask "… is my son?"

"Aki…" D-boy said, realizing that this was the first time since her conversion to Radam that she had uttered a word to him; yet, he soon narrowed his eyes. "So, you think you can just take him, do you?"

The woman simply flashed her visor a scarlet red for a brief second in response and charged in.

"It won't be that easy," Blade asserted, blocking her strike and pushing her away. Moments later, a transmission came through from Milly, stating that a black and gold Tekkaman was on the loose inside.

"Delta…" Blade rasped, his eyes widening as he realized the extent of Radam's plan. His heart now racing, he quickly turned and burst towards the Command Center. The Red Devil pursued him closely.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry again for the delay. Just FYI, Delta had hinted towards her strategy a couple of chapters ago. Basically, she had to use the four to three odds to her advantage by ganging up two on one against two Space Knight Tekkamen while leading the third SK Tekkaman far away to be rendered ineffective -- it was just a matter of which two Space Knights would be ganged up on. Let me know what you think.


	52. Influence

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 52 - Influence**

_'Dead, Hayato, please get there in time,'_ silently pleaded Milly, trying her hardest to maintain composure in front of the other Space Knight personnel. So many worries were racing through her mind, and she had no choice but to lend brainpower to each of them. She scanned the room around her, seeing the comm. officers maintaining contact with Beta and Epsilon. It seemed so easy what they were doing – so easy that it almost made her jealous. She now knew what Freeman must have felt like so many times.

Returning to the situation at hand, her mind traveled to her fiancé, hoping that he was alright with Shinya. She also hoped that Delta would stay far away from them as possible… and far away from herself.

"Remember, don't tell Beta and Epsilon about the attack here," she ordered. "It'll distract them."

* * *

The alarms blaring in the hallway outside of her room had woken her up from her rest. Seline's eyelids quickly opened, her sight adjusting to the lights overhead. Immediately, she knew that there was something seriously wrong occurring. She heard several laser shots being fired, followed by screaming.

Lying on her infirmary bed, Seline averted her eyes to the doorway. In that moment, a nurse skid across the hallway floor, leaving a blood trail as she disappeared from view. Then, the sound of footsteps grew louder. They were no ordinary steps; they were the rhythmic sound of metal hitting the ground tiles.

Seline began to feel a funny, familiar feeling on her forehead, and she widened her eyes in dread. Into view came the black and gold armored form of the Warlady, who stopped at the doorway and paused.

Beneath her visor, Delta's eyes narrowed for a moment as she stared at the patient lying before her in a pathetic state – Seline was dressed in a blue hospital gown, half her body covered by a white bed-sheet and a thick bandage protecting the base of her neck. Delta took a step forward, anger beginning to take her.

"No…" Seline whispered, her mouth trembling as the black monster approached menacingly.

* * *

"Natasha!" Goliate said, circling the ship around and making a run towards the girl who was being beaten around by two Radam warriors, one of whom was Anita's killer. Yet, another bugger got in his way and forced him to swerve. Three of them chased him relentlessly, preventing him from aiding his comrade.

Vesna cried out as she spun to her right, only to be hit again from a different direction. The two Radam were not holding back at all, and they were using tremendous force against her. Bane socked her in the stomach, and Natasha fell to the ground before briefly rolling in the dirt in pain. Both Radam watched.

"I'll handle this from now on, Bane," Noal muttered. "Save your own strength for any surprises."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave you to finish it," Bane said. "It looks like she's just about done."

"Not… yet…" Natasha rasped, struggling to rise as she licked the trickle of redness from her lips. Her entire body was trembling from pain, especially her right leg. Nevertheless, she took a step forward and crouched, only to spring up for an attack. Wraith evaded and grabbed her injured leg, twisting it hard.

Vesna cried out again, her body paralyzed for a moment from the sharp stinging sensation. Noal then began to spin around, increasing his angular velocity with every revolution as he held onto her ankle. She began to feel disoriented, and she hardly noticed when Wraith released his grip on her with a heave.

Noal watched as the body of Vesna flung towards the wall of a cliff, and he fired his thrusters to race towards her. Just as she reached, Wraith plowed into her at full force, slamming her into the rocky wall without hesitation and burying her into the rock face. The wall of the cliff crumbled, and large stones and small boulders dropped to the dirt twenty feet below. Vesna's unconscious form fell along with them.

She landed hard with a thud, narrowly missing the resting stones. Wraith lowered next to her and was about to bend down when her body faintly glowed. A translucent shell shaped like her crystal covered her, and it faded seconds later, revealing her sprawled human form. Her crystal lay an inch from her hand.

"Even better," said Noal, scooping her up and placing her over his shoulder. "Mission achieved."

* * *

As they approached, Hayato zeroed in on Natasha. Through his console's video panel, he could see that she was out cold and in the hands of a grayish Tekkaman, who was about to fly off into the red sky.

"Damn, we're too late! Please, Dead, help her," pleaded Hayato; the other man gave a subtle nod.

Tekkaman Dead burst out of Epsilon and headed for her, only for someone to appear in his path.

"Now that you've finally shown your face, you want to leave so quickly?" smirked Bane, pointing his sword at Dead. Several hundred meters behind him, Wraith turned and fired his thrusters, heading into the distance. Hayato cursed and attempted to follow, but a bugger got in his way and hindered his pursuit.

"Natasha!" the youth yelled. A laser shot then came in from the upper-right, drilling through the creature and resulting in its explosion. He looked up in surprise – it came from Beta, piloted by Goliate.

"Thanks, big guy," said a relieved Hayato, who now had a clear path before him. Adding extra juice to his jet's engines, the youth burst Epsilon craft forward in the direction Wraith had gone. Goliate remained behind, fending off buggers but silently wishing that he could be the one to save the young lady.

* * *

Unable to move her arms and legs, the young woman could merely look upwards at the dark being that loomed over her. Delta only stared downward, remaining still as her breaths become deeper and more intense. She uncurled her index finger from her first, and she slowly moved it forward, softly placing its tip on the area just above the girl's left ankle. Seline's eyes widened, sensing the cold metal digit on her flesh.

"Can you feel this?" Delta whispered, gently moving her fingertip along Seline's leg as if to tickle it. The girl's thigh twitched, and she watched with dread as the Warlady paused… and quivered with rage.

Without warning, Delta shot out her hand, grabbing Seline's left ankle, and pulled callously with a snarl. The girl gasped as she was dragged sideways along the bed, the wires connected to her skin popping out as her side grazed against the railing. She flew off the bed and crashed to the floor, crumpling in a heap.

"You useless… lousy bitch," Delta rasped, ignoring the moans. "You ruined everything!"

With a yell, the Warlady lashed out a kick, nailing the woman squarely in the abdomen. The girl shrilly cried out, still able to feel pain despite her condition, and she rolled several times on the floor until she collided with the wall and came to a halt. Her arms and legs lay sprawled about, with her hair a mess.

Seline's face was contorted from the agony, yet she could not even move her hand to her stomach.

"Screwing up Xyla by taking it into your own hands was bad enough," Delta grated, taking a step towards her victim. "But then you helped the enemy, and because of that, he took back his son and mine!"

"You got… what you deserved… for lying to me… and my brother!" Seline managed to spit back.

Delta reached out with anger, grabbing the woman's hair and pulling up hard. Seline grunted.

"Did my son deserve what that repulsive bastard Honda did to him? Did he? And you allowed it to happen while you were there!" Delta yelled, pulling the girl's head in a downwards arc and smashing her face into the floor. She released her grip, and Seline trembled, watching her blood leak from her split skin.

"… He… never told me… anything… I even gave him… my crystal… in case… he needed it…"

"It doesn't matter," the Radam returned, flashing a scarlet eye. "You still didn't protect him!"

"Then maybe… you shouldn't use those… who love you… like my brother Kyros… or Okita!"

"Shut up!" Delta boomed, immediately thrusting out her hand and wrapping her fingers around the girl's throat. She raised her arm high, elevating Seline a meter off the floor with her back against the wall. Delta dug her sharp, armored fingers into the girl's skin, drawing trickles of red, and Seline gasped for air.

"I am going to snap your neck… this neck you stuck out for Blade!" Delta said with pure venom.

* * *

The sound of scraping metal screeched through the air as the edges of their swords grazed harshly, and the Space Knight pushed his adversary away several meters. Dead End then turned to the direction in which Wraith had recently left, and he began to power his thrusters. Yet, the Radam appeared in the way.

"Am I that boring an opponent?" Bane said. "Or do you uncharacteristically wish to play hero?"

"Play hero? You've got to be joking," snorted Dead. "I only care about keeping the odds even."

"I suppose you would, considering they've been against you for much of your life," replied Bane, getting a curious glance from his opponent. Bane jerked his weapon upwards, knocking the other's aside.

"Tekkaman Akuma told us plenty about you. We know how much you've suffered," the Radam continued. "And that is why it's surprising that you would help the girl whose father destroyed your home."

"So, you want to spin it that way, do you? Don't insult me! I'm not dumb enough to fall for that."

* * *

As his eyes remained focus on the object attempting to get away in the distance, he could feel the controls softly shaking in his hands. He was really pushing the jet, and he was using up fuel at a high rate. Yet, he didn't care; nor did he have a choice. He couldn't let Natasha be taken into the hands of the enemy.

His target, Wraith, was being quite resilient, trying to break away by frequently changing course – over flat lands, around hills, and through canyons. Sometimes they flew high; other times, they flew so low that Hayato could see the ground rushing by beneath. It wasn't that Wraith was necessarily faster than the jet; Epsilon could have caught up had they been traveling in a linear fashion. It was that a former ace like Noal knew the limits of fighter planes and could predict maneuvers performed by lesser experienced pilots.

Hayato quickly realized that his prey knew exactly what he was doing, and it only frustrated him to the core. He knew that if he had still had his Tekkaman powers, he would have been far more effective.

_'I could have caught up by now,'_ the boy thought, gritting his teeth. '_Maybe even rescued her!'_

The distance between them continued to increase, as did the aggravation in the youth's mind. He could feel sweat on his forehead and the adrenaline coursing through. His fists tightened on the controls.

_'If only I was a Tekkaman… if only I could use my powers…'_ he thought desperately, his eyes widened as if almost in frenzy. He squeezed even harder on the steering, feeling a slight pang in his wrist.

"If only I could transform…" he said, his face contorted. "If only I could become a Tekkaman!"

At that moment, a jolt of pain went through his right arm. Hayato cried out, averting his eyes to his wrist and seeing the red vein-like lines quickly appearing and disappearing just beneath his light skin. In reaction, his hand jerked to the side, pulling the steering to the right, causing the craft to swerve sharply.

Wraith turned his head and observed the plane break away to the right. Hayato cursed, trying to overcome the feeling of needles in his arm as he tried to maneuver the plane left and regain some sort of control. Noal watched amusedly at this curious event, and he knew he had his chance to make his move.

With a heave, he hurled his lance at his pursuer. Hayato tried to avoid it, but the weapon did its work, damaging part of the wing as well as one of the engines. The boy did his best to prevent the plane from spinning out of control, and he eventually stabilized it. Yet, by then, Wraith was far in the distance.

The boy shut his eyes tightly, knowing that he had lost. Given the damage, he did not possess the speed and maneuverability needed to keep up the chase, especially now with the tremendous gap between them. There would be no point going forward. Hayato slammed his left fist on the console for his failure.

"Natasha… Space Knight Command… I've lost her…" he whispered, turning the craft around.

* * *

Milly felt like a brick had hit her. Her knees felt weak, and she grabbed the chair in front of her for support. She quickly realized that she was in no way prepared for this burden and pain – that under her command, a Space Knight had been captured. She tried to maintain poise, but it was taking her all she had.

"Hayato, you've done all you could," she said, her throat tight. "Now do what you can for Dead."

* * *

"I have no intention of belittling you, Tekkaman Dead," Bane said, blocking the strike. "I merely wish to show you another way of looking at things. You've suffered quite a lot, and you continue to do so."

"I already had a friend who showed me another way of looking at things," spat the Space Knight, contorting his eyes with a flicker of ire. "And he did ease my suffering… before you Radam killed him!"

"Ah, you mean the late David Kruegel… or Tekkaman Zommer," Bane responded after a pause, pushing his enemy away. "But maybe he didn't help you like you think. He may have just held you back."

"That's enough!" said Dead, bursting forward. "If you talk about him like that again, I'll kill you!"

* * *

In the secret levels of the Command Center, Neilus paced frantically. Milly was in danger, and he couldn't even go to help. He cursed in frustration, but then something caught his eye and made him freeze – Shinya had stopped crawling and sat still, his face pale and his irises illuminating with a soft green glow.

* * *

On the ground, a group of tanks broke through and entered a region of Primary Body troops, who immediately began to exchange fire. Powerful shells were shot, landing between the Radam forces and, in some instances, hitting Primary Body troops head on. On a small rock ledge on the side, two men steadied a launcher before firing a rocket propelled grenade at one tank, causing it to burst into flames. They even managed to destroy a second tank, only to meet their end when a third one aimed and fired directly at them.

In the air, buggers continued to battle air squadrons. The jets were aided by Beta craft, which out-maneuvered some creatures and managed to blow others away. Many military fighter craft were destroyed, and some buggers proceeded with directly attacking the West Asia base itself, taking out military soldiers.

Not too far away, two Tekkamen charged each other head on – one a Space Knight and the other a Radam. Those who watched from afar could see the sparks of energy but could not hear the words spoken. Bane kept on tantalizing the other with probing questions, and it began to scrape away at Dead's willpower.

"Shut up…" spat the Space Knight. "I'm not listening to this! And why do _you_ care so much?"

"Is what I said so far from the truth, Tekkaman Dead? Are you telling me you've moved on from your past entirely?" challenged Bane. "Or… is the truth rather that you sealed it inside because of him?"

Dead End clenched his jaw, and the two collided again, their weapons scraping against each other.

"Did your so-called friend really set you free? You kept nothing bottled up? … Not one thing?"

"You bastard…" Dead rasped, glaring through the other's visor. "Even… even if I did, so what?"

"So what? It means everything!" returned Bane, his voice bordering on excitement. "You finally admit it! I knew you couldn't have removed every last bit of resentment from your mind… and your soul."

"What are you getting at?" the other demanded, retreating a meter. "What do you want from me?"

"I only want you to listen, Tekkaman Dead," smirked Bane, retracting his weapon and gesturing to the battle below. "You say you want to even the odds, but are the odds worth evening? Just what are you fighting for? We both know that you still loathe the military for what they did to Prague. Yet, by opposing me, you're essentially helping them destroy your brethren – the Primary Bodies! Did you consider that?"

Dead looked in the direction Bane had indicated and observed a group of military commandoes in the process of sneaking up behind several Primary Bodies for an ambush. Dead gripped his weapon tighter.

"Primary Bodies…" he narrowed his eyes. "But Natasha was right… You're only using them…"

"Maybe from her narrow point of view, but you know better," Bane countered. "You know their oppression more than anyone, Dead End. And you should be able to see that we are giving them a chance to battle their persecution – from the hands of the public… and the military. We are giving them freedom!"

Dead widened his eyes, for Bane did have a point. Up until the time Delta came, Primary Bodies were still living in depravity and misery due to oppression. He knew that feeling too well, and it made his temperature rise every time he thought about it. Indeed, Radam were giving them a solid chance to rebel.

"But it's not just them; nearly every Tekkaman under Delta has firmly held a grudge against the military. And through her graces, we've been given the chance to avenge ourselves from their injustices!"

The corner of Dead's mouth twitched. He reverted his glance to Bane, paying him full attention.

"The military has wronged many of us – including you and David. But you don't have to remain passive about it like he did," urged Bane. "With your power, you can give them what they fully deserve!"

Dead tightened his grip on his weapon, and his hand trembled… but with a sliver of excitement…

Meanwhile, the commandoes took several quiet steps closer towards their unsuspecting targets…

"I…" whispered Dead, his breathing steady but his heart slowly pounding. "… No… but I…"

"Now's your chance; do not hesitate!" blurted Bane eagerly. "You cut my comrade Plague in half without hesitation – for David! Didn't you enjoy the rush of revenge? Didn't it quench your thirst for our blood? Then why deny that feeling again – especially against those who destroyed your family and home!"

"I…" said Dead, his blood boiling as memories of the past flooded him. "But I shouldn't… I…"

"You _shouldn't_? Then deny that you enjoy watching me to do this!" hollered Bane, who instantly fired his thrusters and burst downwards. Within seconds, he appeared above the group of commandoes and began to charge the cells on his shoulders. The men looked up stunned, and dread began to fill their hearts.

Dead watched frozenly, cold sweat rolling down his back. The men fired at Bane but to no avail.

"For Prague… Vol Tekka!" Bane hollered, red-crystalline streams of energy pulsing from his cells and plowing into the group of commandoes without mercy. The men let out feral cries of agony, only to be silenced momentarily. A large explosion ensued, throwing up the ground in the beam's path and spreading debris around. Bane halted his firing and observed that none of the Primary Bodies had been wounded.

However, he did not stop there. Rising into the air, he turned towards the cluster of tanks nearby and headed straight for them. They tried to turn their cannons in his direction, but he was just too quick. He threw his sword, digging it into one tank and destroying it before retrieving it and heading for another.

In the air, Dead watched on, hardly realizing his open mouth had curved into the slightest grin. His sword-wielding hand quivered, and his heart raced. He couldn't help but soak in what he was seeing…

_"Dead, snap out of it!"_ Hayato's voice yelled through the link in his cowl. Dead quickly turned his head to see Epsilon craft coming in from the distance and firing at the buggers that were hounding Beta. Dead realized the reality of the situation and cursed under his breath, firing his thrusters and bursting forth.

The Radam grunted in surprise as Dead appeared before him and blocked his sword in mid-swing.

"Make no mistake, I still hate the military," Dead narrowed his eyes. "But these are small fish."

"They're no less a threat," returned a vexed Bane. "I'm disturbed you'd do this, after all I told you. But if it's that way, so be it. As long as you choose to remain my enemy, I'll fight you… and destroy you!"

Dead clenched his teeth, ready for the battle between them to ensue.

* * *

**Author Notes:** It might seem a little random how Bane has taken such an interest in Dead and seems to know so much about him. Well, he had been defeated badly by Dead in the space battle at the end of Second Saga, so he has had two weeks to ponder his loss and study his enemy via information received from Aki. He is ready to attack Dead on an emotional front as well as a physical one. Let me know your thoughts.

Also, I had Natasha's crystal appear after her de-transformation due to what occurs in Tekkaman Episode 6, where D-boy's crystal appears (and then shatters) when he's forced out of Tekkaman mode. I figured I could use that to force Natasha's crystal to appear so that Noal could take it. Even if it didn't, he probably could have used Spectrum Interference crystals to keep her from transforming. It works out the same way at the end...

Thanks for reading!


	53. Defeat

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 53 - Defeat**

Her hair totally disheveled as bloodied tears of pain rolled down her cheeks, she had no choice but to gasp however she could for air. Yet, she would give no cries for mercy; she would struggle until the end. Seline contorted her face as Delta's metal claws dug in tighter around her throat and began to compress it.

The Warlady gritted her teeth and snarled. Then, she heard the sound of metal from behind her…

Tekkaman Blade stood frozen in the doorway, nothing but anger and disgust filling him as he took in the sight. Immediately, he extended his lance and pointed its razor tip right at the backside of his enemy.

"You monster… especially after all you've done to her," Blade grated in a low tone. "Let her go."

"What I've done to her? _ You_ rendered her paralyzed, Takaya. Now, she's no good to either of us."

"Don't liken me to you! Only you would attack someone in that condition. Now let… her… go!"

"Then have her!" Delta snapped, whirling around with Seline with the intent of skewering her on Blade's lance. Yet, D-boy had predicted it, and he shifted his lance to the side and jerked it up, hitting its edge against Delta's extended arm. Sayaki cried out, releasing her grip and letting Seline fall to the floor.

D-boy didn't let his chance go. He lurched forward with anger and thrust his lance at Delta, who evaded in the nick of time and allowed his weapon to lodge into the wall. The Warlady grabbed hold of the lance, and the two struggled to gain control of it. D-boy soon won the contest, ripping it out of the wall and hitting her with its right half. She staggered back, only to see him charge his thrusters and fire towards her.

Growling, Blade plowed into her, sending her crashing through the wall adjacent to the doorway, and both landed on the corridor floor. D-boy stood up through the cloud of dust from the debris, only to feel an object collide into him. He was sent into the opposite wall, his backside banging against the metal.

Before him appeared the scarlet figure of Tekkaman Akuma, her facemask unfeeling as she stood in front of her sister. Sayaki snorted and rose to her feet, stabilizing herself before generating her weapon.

Blade grimaced; Aki had finally caught up from their recent chase. Now, it was two against one.

* * *

The boy snapped his eyes open. He could sense it clearly – his mother was engaged in battle, as was his father. It wasn't a stretch for him to figure out what was happening. One of them was in danger.

His heart pounding hard, Okita opened the doors from his quarters and bolted down the hallway.

* * *

Blade grunted as he was pushed back, raising the left part of his lance to block Aki's downward swing and shifting the right end to parry Delta's horizontal strike. Both of his opponents were fighting very aggressively, for they had every intention of disarming and capturing him. D-boy pushed forward, trying to knock them away, but that only encouraged them to lunge and thrust again. Blade retreated several meters.

"Aki, how can you fight so viciously?" he blurted, breathing hard. "With me, your own husband?"

"That's obvious, if you remember what I told you earlier about the mind parasites," eagerly cut in Sayaki. "All that trauma and frustration she suffered because of you over the years… is now coming out."

Blade opened his mouth and glanced at his wife, almost dumbfounded. He hadn't considered that.

"Any resentment was incredibly suppressed, so it took the parasite a while to find and amplify it," Delta said. "I have to thank you for that, Takaya, because it allowed me to have _complete_ control over her."

"You won't control her," D-boy snapped back, glaring hard. "She'll be freed once I destroy you!"

"Destroy me? I guess _ you_ wouldn't mind that, considering you had no qualms doing it ten years ago," Sayaki grew serious. "But I can overlook what you did if… you forget her… and come back to me."

"Shut up, you deranged bitch!" Blade yelled, firing his thrusters and charging towards Delta. The Warlady contorted her face, raising her sword and feeling it smack against the side of his lance. He growled as he pushed her back, sending her into the wall. Akuma watched silently but soon headed towards them.

D-boy heard her movement, and he grabbed Delta. Whirling around, he threw the Warlady at her sister. Both women let out a cry as they collided and fell to the floor, rolling around a bit before getting up.

Delta flared her nostrils, hurt by the words he just spoken. He was denying her again… for Aki…

Snarling, she crouched and raced forward, ready to beat him into submission herself if she had to.

* * *

Glancing briefly out the side of his cockpit window, Hayato witnessed the clash between the two warriors and cursed to himself, again feeling the frustration of not being able to transform when his powers could have come in handy. Even worse was that his ship was damaged and had lower maneuverability than he would have needed to take active part in the battle. Now, he could only circle the perimeter and observe.

Not very far away, purple and red sparks flew as the two armored beings collided. Dead clenched his teeth, pain again spreading across the wound in his left shoulder blade he had received during the recent attack on Delta's ship. Yet, what distracted him more was that he couldn't get the words Bane had spoken out of his head, and because of it, his mind remained in conflict. After all, what was he really fighting for?

"Is this what you want?" Bane sneered, pushing his opponent several meters. "Every moment you hinder me means certain death for a Primary Body at the hands of the Army. Do you _want_ them to perish?"

No, it was definitely not what Dead End wanted. He wanted to somehow aid the Primary Bodies, not harm them. He knew their suffering, considering they were the same as those he grew up with when he lived on the streets. In fact, they were the same as he used to be before he found the Army's Tekka-plant.

He quickly snapped back to attention and just evaded being seriously cut by Bane's sword. The two continued their fray, yet Bane seemed to be a step ahead. Dead End was fighting unusually sloppily, and Bane would strike before he could pull himself together. Now, it was becoming a matter of survival.

Before he knew it, Dead was thrown against the wall of a nearby cliff. He turned around, only to see Bane ferociously charging in for the kill. Dead readied himself, knowing that he had only one way out.

"Vol Tekka!" he yelled, firing the twin purple-red crystalline beams from his shoulder pauldrons. Bane paused and thinly smirked, anticipating this move. Watching the beams approach, he flashed the cells on his own shoulders. Instantly, a convex crystalline-red disk, shaped like a round shield, appeared in front of the Radam and covered the entire front side of his body. Dead's beams smashed into the barrier, only to be reflected due to its convex shape. However, they didn't head for the Space Knight directly; instead, they plowed into the granite wall above him, causing an explosion and breaking off boulders from the rock face.

Dead cried out as the boulders and rocks smashed onto him, sending him downward in a waterfall of debris. Seeing his chance, Bane burst towards the ground and appeared ten meters below his adversary.

"Vol Tekka!" yelled Bane, firing a thick red beam straight up towards the descending Dead, who had nowhere to go with the boulders around him. The beam smashed right into the Space Knight, causing him to scream in pain as it burned through his armor and scorched him. The force of the blast threw him against the cliff again, and he slid down helplessly before crashing and crumpling into the dirt at its base.

Bane landed several meters in front of him and raised his sword, holding it high above his head.

"You are at my complete mercy… What a shame for you to die this way," scorned Bane, flashing a scarlet eye. "But maybe it's fitting, considering dozens of my men must have died due to your meddling."

Dead gritted his teeth, bloodied sweat rolling down his matted hair and just around his closed eye.

"Are you ready to enter hell with them?" pressed the Radam, his scarlet eyes boring through his visor. "Or will you plead for your life, hoping that your conscience is strong enough to bear their deaths?"

Neither made a move, and the helpless Space Knight tensed, the harsh words stinging him. With a growl, Bane swung downwards – only to stop just before the edge of his blade reached the man's facemask.

Dead remained frozen, his eyes widened with surprise. Neither of them said a word, with the only sounds coming from the battle raging nearby. Dead stopped holding his breath and let out a forced exhale.

"No… death would be the easy way out for you," Bane said, a thin smile forming on his lips. "I'll let you live with the guilt instead – guilt that will fester unless you atone… by helping the Primary Bodies."

Dead snapped his eyes upwards, observing the other warrior tremble with delight for a moment.

"You now owe your life to me, so don't waste it. Use it to help your own brethren and destroy the Army in one stroke!" Bane urged. "The Space Knights will only mislead you… and restrain you. Follow the anger in your heart… Use it, unleash it, and fulfill your revenge by punishing the military for Prague!"

A flicker of ire passed through Dead, but he lowered his eyes. Bane retreated several steps back.

"Do that, and you will feel complete… Don't, and you will be at odds with yourself forever."

With that, the Radam turned around and launched himself into the air, heading back to the battle.

* * *

"Goliate, we have to take him back!" Hayato pleaded, seeing Dead lying injured by the base of the cliff below. Bane had already flown away, and the path was clear for retrieval. Hayato directed Epsilon jet downwards and landed. He jumped out of the hatch and rushed over to his comrade's side to help him up.

"Come on, we have to get you back to base," the youth pleaded, but Dead merely stared at the dirt.

_"We can't just leave the military like this!"_ Goliate's voice protested through Hayato's comlink.

"We don't have a choice! You and I can't stop Radam alone with our fighters!" Hayato returned, trying to get Dead to snap out of his daze. He fervently radioed the Command Center, requesting to return.

* * *

A comm. officer repeated the request to a quivering Milly. The woman turned her head and gave a soft, dejected nod. Not only had she lost Natasha, they had lost a military headquarters to Radam as well.

She closed her eyes, desperately hoping that D-boy could protect what was left of the team.

* * *

The boy made his way down the corridors, gripping his yellow crystal. Though he could sense the general location of the fray, it was seeing frenzied personnel running in the opposite direction that told him he was on the right track. He didn't know what he would do once he arrived, but he felt he had to be there.

"Mother… father…" whispered Okita, also sensing a third presence at the battle. "Stay alive…"

* * *

The sound of clashing steel echoed despite the alarm blaring through the corridor. The black and gold Tekkaman executed a ferocious swing of her katana-like weapon, grazing the exterior of his right arm. The red and white warrior responded by swinging with his left hand and landing his lance hard against her exposed right side. A growl escaping her throat, Delta buried her left elbow into his now open right side.

"With all the things you forget, why not her?" Sayaki seethed. "Why can't you ever forget Aki?!"

"I _did_ forget her once… at the end of the first war," Blade narrowed his eyes, grabbing her arm in a hold. "But it caused her so much pain I vowed I'd never forget again… pain that you're now exploiting!"

With a snarl, D-boy swung his right armored elbow and buffeted her across her left cheek. She staggered backwards, feeling the cut across her skin. Akuma, who had remained still, took a step forward.

"Stay out of it!" Delta barked, giving her a vicious glare. Aki halted and merely peered at Sayaki without feeling. Delta snorted, firing her thrusters and springing towards D-boy with a horizontal strike.

Blade readied his lance vertically and parried with ease. Yet, he was pushed back from the force.

"Don't you have a shred of remorse for causing me that same pain? All I did was give you love!"

"No, all you did was shower me with obsession! And you ruined yourself because of it!" he said.

"Don't you EVER call Okita my 'ruin'!" Delta yelled with rage. "Don't you ever insult my son!"

"You're the one who has been insulting him… by driving him towards ruin over all these years!" Blade returned, feeling the anger swell within himself – anger that this woman could have done so much damage to the mind of her own child. "And not just him, but you did it to Seline… Yumi… and now Aki!"

Contorting his face, D-boy lashed out with a right fist. Yet, she caught it in time before it reached her face, and she swung her sword with arcing vertical stroke with her right hand, hoping to dig the weapon into his left collarbone. Blade dropped the lance that was in his left hand and quickly seized her right wrist.

The two grit their teeth as they struggled in deadlock. Blade gave her wrist a squeezing twist, and her right hand released its grip on her sword, causing it to clatter to the floor. Delta's eyes flared, and she did the only thing she could do in that position – a knee strike to his gut. Yet, D-boy chose to do the same.

Their opposite knee-caps collided with a strong, echoing high pitched sound of metal. Sayaki let out a cry of pain, for he had overpowered her. With a renewed rush of energy, Blade retracted his right fist from her grip and dug it into her stomach. An intense burst of energy blasted out of Blade's thrusters, and he flew forward, slamming her into the opposite wall. Her eyes widened in pain; D-boy clenched his fists.

Sayaki's mouth dropped open, but not from surprise from his sudden surge of aggression. He had landed another one hard to her belly, and her saliva flew off her tongue and splattered against the interior of her visor. She tried to resist and twist herself away, but she couldn't move as he slugged her in succession.

Punch after punch, Blade pounded at her black and gold armor, believing that violence was all that she understood. Little did he realize that a part of himself was being tainted from this display of savagery. Yet, the assault would not last for much longer. Tekkaman Akuma had seen enough and flew into action.

Blade picked up his lance and raised it desperately, barely blocking his wife's vicious strike. Aki fired her thrusters and led him away from the Warlady, whose backside slid down the damaged metal wall.

* * *

He burst through the doors of the medical wing, knowing he was close to the location of battle that he sensed. As he ran, he saw several bodies on the floor – some were bleeding, and he couldn't make out if they were dead or simply unconscious. Nevertheless, he followed the trail of crimson droplets on the floor, knowing they would lead him correctly. The question in his mind was – was this his mother's handiwork?

The sound of battle grew louder, and he rounded a corner, proceeding down that hallway until—

"What the?" Okita whispered, noticing that a room on his left had been particularly ravaged. The white wall next to the doorway had an enormous hole ripped through it, with its debris littered all over the floor. On the ground near the bed lay the crumpled body of a girl, her hair sprawled about in a mess like a mop, with trails of blood rolling down her face and onto the varnished tiles. The boy recognized her slowly.

"Seline?" he said, aware of the operation she had recently undergone. That confirmed it for him; there was only one person who could have been angry enough with her to show such brutality – his mother.

The girl took a few seconds to respond, moving her reddened eyes weakly towards his direction.

"Okita…" she managed to speak. "Did you come… to finish the job… Delta started on me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "I'm here to find her. They went down this way, didn't they?"

"Yes…" she said, pausing for a moment. "Okita… there's something I've wanted… to ask you… Did you know… the truth… all this time…? That Delta lied to Kyros and me… to secure our allegiance?"

The boy let out a breath and averted his eyes, avoiding seeing the small tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seline…" he whispered, turning his head and leaving the room, heading down the hall.

* * *

Blade was struggling to catch his breath as he clashed with his wife. His battle with Delta, along with his beating her, had taken out more stamina than he had realized. He was unprepared when Aki had intervened, and so he was forced to defend for the most part. The Red Devil swung, and their lances met.

"Aki, you have to believe me. I never wanted to put you through that torment for all those years," he pleaded as they headed down the hall. "You know I've always been sorry for causing you all that pain."

The Red Devil only stared at him with her red irises under her visor and said, "Where is my son?"

"He's not your son, the way you are now," he said, taken aback. "He's the son of the Aki _I_ knew."

Aki flared her nostrils in annoyance but soon returned to her stony expression, pushing him back.

"First bring back Aki, then I'll bring back our son," D-boy said with a firm tone. "I promise you."

* * *

The Warlady snapped her head up to her left at the call of her name – she could recognize that voice at any given time. Her son was sprinting down the corridor towards her, and she closed her eyes, feeling ashamed that he would be seeing her in such a pitiful state. Broken fragments of her armor lay about the floor on which she rested; her backside leaned against the damaged wall while her knee throbbed.

"Mother!" Okita gasped, kneeling down and peering into her dark visor, seeing blood on her face.

"It's just a few scrapes. I'll be fine in a bit," she smiled weakly. "Okita, I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried," he whispered, hugging her. "I felt you and father…"

"Yes, we fought, and he refused me once again. Now, he's fighting his _dear_ wife down that way," she spat, motioning to her right. "She's his world. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself and her."

"That's… that's not true," he said, pulling back and lowering his eyes. "He's trying to help me."

"So, you've taken a liking to him too?" she narrowed her eyes. "You're choosing him over me?"

"No! No, I… I haven't betrayed you, mother… or our purpose… but… I need more time here."

"My son, do you think Takaya will give you more time?" she said, her tone grave as she touched his shoulder. "When he realizes what you told him was false, he will throw you back into a prison cell!"

"False?" the boy whispered, taken aback. "You mean… about what you told me to tell him?"

"One of the two military bases was never attacked. That way, we could spread their numbers thin while concentrating our own power on part of their forces," she nodded. "It can be an effective strategy."

"Just like something you would do, Mother," he sighed, realizing the consequences would be bad.

"You know my mind – that our attack wouldn't be as straightforward as I'd instructed you," she said, smirking thinly. "By this point, if all is well, either Vesna is captured or Dead has ceased to… live."

"And when Father learns of that, he'll lose all trust in me," Okita tensed. "He'll hate me…"

"That's why it's best that you come home… with your mother," she said, slowly rising to her feet.

The boy narrowed his eyes for a moment, scolding himself for having been so easily duped by her.

"Don't be angry with me, my child; this is for your own good. The more dependent you grow on him, the greater your grief will be. For months, he couldn't even take care of Shinya. He'd left him in the care of that woman Milly! Do you honestly think he will suddenly have all the time in the world for you?"

The boy paused, again taken aback. Was she right? Was he holding on to a delusion, a fantasy?

"I raised you, and I love you, Okita. But I doubt he even cares about truly getting to know you," she said, retrieving her sword. "Now let's catch up to my sister. We might still be able to overpower him."

The youth nodded weakly, his brain beginning to buzz from the weight of her unsettling words.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry it's been so long. Pretty cruel for leaving you hanging during the middle of a battle, but yes, it took me this long to write it (busy w/ work, went on vacation, etc). Also, for those who have not yet received a response from me for their emails or reviews, my sincerest apologies. I will try to resume better contact henceforth...

So, please let me know your feedback, whether by review or email! Delta is one manipulative (expletive), isn't she?

Thanks for reading!


	54. Agony

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 54 - Agony**

As they turned the corner and made their way down the corridor, the human form of Okita could obviously see that his mother's motions were not normal. She was trotting with a slight limp in her right leg, and her breaths were somewhat heavier. She kept one armored hand over a black section of her ribs.

"They're up just ahead. Be wary of your aunt," Delta warned, and he kept up the pace by her side.

As every second passed, the words she had told him fought with his mind to sink in. Indeed, she had manipulated him, claiming that her reason justified her doing so for his own good. Would D-boy truly provide him the attention of a father that he had unconsciously been seeking for so long? Yes, the man had been helping him resist his nightmares, but would it keep up? The questions started making his head hurt.

The sound of battle grew louder than ever, and they turned the corner. Both paused for a moment, taking in the sight before them. Long stretches of the ceiling, walls, and floor were severely damaged, with debris littering the ground. Fragments of shattered glass lay everywhere, and within a hundred feet, the two were engaged in close combat – Blade and Akuma interlocked lances, scrapes cut across both their armors.

Seizing the opportunity, the Warlady quickly blasted forward, aiming her sword for his backside...

"Father!" blurted Okita from his frozen position, and his mother smirked. Blade whirled around, jerking the right end of his lance upward and knocking aside Delta's weapon. Aki took his exposed left section and landed the side of her lance against it. D-boy grunted as he was knocked back into a steel wall.

"Where… is… my… son?" Aki chillingly demanded. Okita breathed harder, his head throbbing.

* * *

Down in the underground levels, Neilus watched tensely, the skin on his forehead creased while droplets of sweat gathered within its folds. The baby had now sat upright but still, only slightly moving his arms. His verdant eyes continued to remain unnaturally wide open, almost as if he was locked in a trance.

Neilus knelt by the baby's side, but the child did not react. He averted his eyes upwards, glancing at the four guards standing alertly behind the thick metal doors. One of the guards' hands trembled softly as he held the large laser rifle diagonally. He too was nervous, as the sweat on his face obviously revealed.

"Are you alright, Jakub?" Neilus asked him, and the man – formerly known as Corpse-Robber – gave a soft yet uncertain nod. Jakub had recently requested to enlist in Space Knight Security during the past two weeks; it was one of the few useful things he could do. Due to the number of personnel that had either quit or died since the beginning of the Radam invasion, he was quickly accepted and trained. Yet, he genuinely felt strange wearing a uniform and being clean shaven; his overcoat had been in too bad a shape.

Jakub was startled from his thoughts when he heard a sound. Neilus did too and looked at Shinya.

"A…" the syllable escaped from the baby's lips, his arms waving excitedly. "… ka…"

* * *

The Red Devil suddenly jumped back and retreated a step, bringing her hand to her forehead. The Warlady and D-boy knocked each other away and turned to look at her, surprised at what she was doing in the heat of battle. Akuma's breathing grew prolonged and constrained, sounding close to that of a serpent.

"Sh… Shin… ya…" Aki rasped, her gnarled fingers wrapping around her mask. "Shin… ya…"

The Red Devil lowered her hand slowly, soon flashing her visor. With a sudden turn, she fired her thrusters and blasted down the corridor. D-boy widened his eyes in fear, for he realized his wife had finally sensed their child. Furthermore, she would be able to deduce the particular underground tunnel in which he had kept Shinya hidden. After all, this place was her home. He turned to leave, but Delta leapt in his path.

"Get out of the way!" D-boy yelled, knowing it was a stupid order, and the Radam merely snorted.

"You should be happy, Takaya. Aki is going to retrieve what is rightfully hers," smirked Sayaki, meeting his strike with the swing of her sword. The force sent a tingle of pain in her ribs, but she held firm.

"Aki's _freedom_ is what's rightfully hers. As her sister, you should be happy returning _that _to her!"

"Oh, your concern for her is so admirable, Blade! If only you'd shown such passion towards me… or our son," she said. "Or don't you see what you mean to this boy – who just warned you of my attack?"

Although standing several dozen meters back, Okita could hear everything; he widened his eyes.

"Why, you…" D-boy grated, glancing at the youth for a moment. "I _have_ to go protect my son."

"Of course you must, Takaya, and while you do, you'd be leaving me the chance to snatch Okita back, who's been under your care for these two weeks," she said slyly. "Okita, who has been seeking your attention and protection. Yet, you're too eager to run towards Shinya! You see how much he cares, Okita?"

"That's enough!" Blade yelled. "You're driving us crazy with these mind games, especially him!"

"Stop it…" whispered Okita, sweat already having gathered on his forehead as he quivered.

"Okita, all the evidence is right here! Blade obviously chooses Shinya over you," Sayaki asserted loudly. "It's clear he'll always treat you second to Shinya as a son. But I'll always consider you my first!"

"Don't listen to her, Okita!" Blade countered. "With her lies, she'll continue to manipulate you to do whatever she wants. She manipulated Seline and then brutalized her after the girl discovered the truth!"

"Stop it…" the boy said weakly, his throat tight and the veins in his head pounding harder. If he went back to his mother, his nightmares would return and possibly worsen. If he remained with his father, he would be betraying his mother as well as the purpose of their invasion in which he so strongly believed.

The root of his trouble was his growing attachment to both sides, and he couldn't stop that.

"She's poisoning your mind again!" Blade said. "Do you want to stay with a monster like her?"

"Monster?!" Delta snapped. "I raised him! All you did was father him and call him my 'ruin!'"

"SHUT UP!" Okita yelled, his eyes shut tightly from the searing pain in his head. Suddenly, the yellow crystal in his left hand flashed, enveloping the youth in a translucent shell that shot forward. The form of Tekkaman Knives burst out, landed between them, and swung his kodachi upwards with his might.

Delta and Blade jerked back in shock as their weapons were knocked out of their hands with force and clattered onto the floor nearby. They stared at his kodachi and followed it down to his terrified form.

Immediately, Knives leapt back and fired his thrusters, blasting through the ceiling with a soft cry.

"Okita, wait!" both yelled simultaneously, but the boy was gone and left the base within seconds...

Delta glanced at their fallen weapons, quickly understanding the meaning behind her son's action.

"You monster! Do you even realize what you just did?" D-boy seethed. "You drove him mad!"

"I know perfectly well what I did, Takaya," she responded icily. "I drove him away from you."

"You evil…" he spat, ramming into her and sending her skidding along the floor. It was too late to follow Okita, so he whirled and fired his boosters, blasting down the corridor in hopes of catching up with his wife. Delta paused in pain but then rose to her feet – now she could follow him to Aki… and Shinya.

* * *

"The Chief – I mean, the former Chief is heading down towards section A-52!" the comm. officer reported, and the color in Milly's face drained. This was the one thing she had been fearing the most – that her close friend, the Red Devil Tekkaman, had sensed where her fiancé and Shinya were being kept hidden.

"All units on alert! Prepare them for evacuation immediately!" she ordered. '_Oh God, Neilus…'_

"Squad Two, do you copy?" the comm. officer requested. "Repeat, Squad Two, please respond!"

* * *

Due to her senses in conjunction with her knowledge of the base, it did not take her long to deduce the correct underground passageways to take. However, it all felt strange to her, as if she was an intruder in her own home. Aki knew that such thoughts were of no consequence, and she dispensed of them quickly.

Soon, she turned a corner and saw a bare steel wall before her. Her son's signal was coming from behind it, and she was sure there was no other path leading to that location. It only meant that the wall was fake. The Red Devil peered around, searching for a hidden control to open the door. She found it quickly.

Yet, the wall did not respond. Aki frowned, trying it again, but the result was the same. The door would not open. Akuma snorted, figuring that her husband must have disabled functionality of this control and that he had a master control elsewhere, possibly in his own secret chamber. However, she did not have the time to go there; she would have to open it another way. She turned and retreated several dozen meters.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned back around to face the wall, and she fired her thrusters fiercely…

* * *

"Command, this is Squad Two. Where in blazes have you—" the guard groused into his comlink after having finally received contact. The comm. officer on the other end cut him off with the urgent order.

"Holy hell, the enemy's coming here!" he said, trying to maintain a controlled tone but failing. He quickly directed the other three men, one of whom was Jakub, to get into position, and he turned to Neilus.

"Sir, you have to take the baby and run," the guard said, motioning to the tunnel extending behind them. "Go down that way, and you'll find an emergency jettison capsule that will take you to the surface."

"Alright, thanks," Neilus nodded, swallowing hard and turning back to face Shinya. However, he himself froze; the baby had turned to face him, staring at him – rather, it seemed to be staring _through _him.

A chill ran down the man's spine, and he was unable to bring himself to reach for the child.

* * *

The Red Devil Tekkaman hurtled towards the wall, extending her lance and aiming it at the metal. She smashed into the barrier with her great momentum, a great clashing sound echoing through the passage as the section she impacted cracked severely, and fissures began to spread in all directions from the region.

With several swings, Aki carved out a large section, and the rest of the wall crumbled, revealing a room that was bare except for a sliding double-door on _its_ far wall. Suddenly, four security men leapt into action, firing their laser rifles aggressively at the scarlet warrior as she stepped boldly into the chamber.

The men could hardly believe it – they were firing upon the woman who had been their chief, yet they did not soften their attack. Neither did Akuma, who leapt towards one and cut his rifle in half before grabbing him by the collar. With a heave, she flung him across the room, and he crashed into the far wall with a harsh sound before crumpling to the floor. The other three guards met similar, if not worse, fates.

The scarlet Tekkaman then turned her attention towards the double-door, and she raised her lance, deeply thrusting its tip right between the two sliding halves and using it as a wedge. Grunting, she managed to crack them open a notch, and she gripped the opposite halves with her fingers in order to pull them apart.

* * *

"She's coming through!" a security guard yelled on the other side of the door. The four armed men behind this particular entryway powered their rifles, ready to face the oncoming threat. Jakub took in short but frequent breaths, his fear steadily mounting as his heartbeat quickened. He tried to steady his gun.

At that moment, Neilus mustered his resolve and bent down to scoop up Shinya, who squirmed in protest. The man peered at the doors, making out the red coming from the gap. He quickly turned to flee…

The doors began to make a shrill screeching sound as Aki continued to pry them open, and Jakub shut his eyes tightly. Finally, the guard leader gave the order, and all four men turned to fire at the scarlet warrior. Jakub's eyes went wide as his rifle spit out laser blasts; he quickly realized he was facing the Red Devil Tekkaman herself – the Red Devil, who purged Prague of the leaders of the Primary Body Rebellion.

Now, he was filled with terror. Even worse, their laser blasts were bouncing harmlessly off of her.

Snorting, Aki narrowed her eyes and looked past them, making out the shape of a man exuding a soft green glow as he moved away. No, rather, it was coming from something he was carrying in his arms.

_'Shinya!'_ Akuma realized, contorting her eyes and instantly flashing her visor. With a growl, she swiped her lance, taking out two guards at their legs and causing a third to roll along the floor. Jakub leapt back with a cry, his mouth open in horror and his hands trembling so much that he dropped his laser rifle.

He retreated several feet before his legs lost their strength, and he fell to the floor on his rear. He was frozen, unable to move or speak as the Red Devil icily stared at him from behind her unfeeling mask. Easily assessing that he was no longer a threat, Aki soon turned to look at the being running in the distance.

With excitement and even a little bit of anger flowing through her, Akuma fired her thrusters. She blasted forward, quickly gaining on the man who she reasoned was heading for the emergency jettison pod. With a snarl, she flew along the ceiling and overtook him, hurling her lance straight at his means of escape.

"NO!" Neilus yelled, freezing in his tracks as the pod exploded. Before him, the scarlet form of Tekkaman Akuma lowered slowly to the floor, the orange fire from the pod thirty meters away illuminating her metallic armor. She narrowed her eyes, recognizing the man as Milly's fiancé. Then, she saw her son.

The baby's softly glowing eyes widened as he silently stared in wonder at her armored form. Aki extended her arm, beckoning for him demandingly with her gnarled fingers. Yet, Neilus held him closer.

"There is no escape," she said in low but firm tone. "Give me my son, and I will spare your life."

The man shook his head and held the child more protectively. Swallowing hard, he stepped back.

"Then, your fate is sealed," she whispered coldly, gripping her lance and raising it for the kill…

"Aki!" a voice boomed. The Red Devil snapped her eyes upwards, looking past Neilus and seeing _him_ pass through the broken doorway several dozen meters in the distance, through which she herself had entered recently. Blade had finally arrived, yet he was not alone. A black and gold figure had tailed him.

"Aki… grab Shinya now!" Delta yelled between trying to catch her breath. Aki flashed her visor.

"No, wait!" Blade yelled, but it was too late. His wife had already lurched forward, thrusting out her arms to snatch her son, and Neilus tried to resist. Shinya felt the ensuing struggle and began to scream. Aki smacked Neilus hard across the face, knocking him unconscious before tearing Shinya from his grip.

She began to rock the baby in her arms, hoping to appease him. Yet, it only agitated him further.

"What?" Delta whispered, somehow feeling that this all seemed familiar; then it hit her. "No!"

Aki pulled her child closer towards her and stared at him in silent wonder. Why wasn't he happy to be with her, his mother? Preoccupied in her thoughts, she hardly noticed the numb sensation in her head.

Suddenly, his screams turned to shrieks, and the green glow in his eyes intensified a hundred-fold.

"What!" Aki gasped, and then she felt it. Her entire body felt like it was thrown in a furnace, and a searing pain shot through her head. It was a feeling that she had never felt before. Her entire form began to tremble, and screams of agony erupted from her mouth. In her shaking arms, her baby continued to wail.

Blade watched in shock as slivers of electricity raced along the surface of her red armor and mask, and fear began to take him. He fired his thrusters, racing for her with utmost concern for his wife and son.

"No! The parasite!" blurted Delta, trying to follow, but she knew she was too late. "Let him go!"

Letting out a shriek, Akuma released her grip on her son, unable to take the agony any longer. D-boy dove to the floor, catching the baby before it could suffer any harm. To his surprise, he felt no such pain in his own mind. He then looked up and saw his wife continuing to scream as she clutched her head.

_'Delta mentioned the parasite,'_ he thought, gasping. '_Could it be… Shinya was affecting Aki's?'_

"Return to base, now!" Delta ordered. Akuma staggered backwards, almost losing her balance as the light panels on her armor flashed. With a cry and a twist of her body, she fired her thrusters and blasted down the escape tunnel, following the path to the surface. Takaya cried for her to stop, but she was gone.

The Warlady tensed her body, wondering what she should do. There Blade was, lying on his belly perpendicular to Neilus and holding his son in his outstretched arms. She had a chance to leap forward and stab him in the back before snatching the boy. Yet, did she want Shinya, still screaming with glowing eyes?

During her moment of hesitation, D-boy turned his head to check on her before rising to his knees. There went her chance. Delta cursed to herself, knowing she was in a weakened state and would thus lose if she faced him alone. Moreover, she could not touch the boy, and she had to make sure Aki was heading towards the ship. It pained her so much – Shinya was so tantalizingly close, and yet she couldn't have him.

"You win this round, Takaya, but remember – every victory comes with its defeats," she rasped in bitterness, soon firing her thrusters. D-boy crouched but watched her fly by overhead and down the tunnel.

Blade let out a sigh of relief, for the baby was safe for now. He gently hugged Shinya closer to his metallic body and patted his back, and the baby's cries grew softer. Blade then looked at Neilus, seeing the man sprawled about with several nasty cuts across his face from his skirmish with Aki. Blood trickled out.

Thinking quickly, D-boy retreated several dozen meters down the tunnel to the chamber, where a trembling Jakub was huddled in the corner. He looked down and saw the guards that lay seriously injured.

D-boy then picked up one man's comlink and requested Milly to send down medical units at once.

* * *

Well outside the boundaries of the Command Center, the Warlady witnessed the red shape in the distance flying haphazardly, and she blasted across that way. She quickly caught up to the Red Devil, who was still grunting in pain, and wrapped her arm around the waist of her cousin-sister. Aki hardly noticed it.

"Stay still," Sayaki softly ordered, firing her thrusters and heading straight up through the sky…

Soon, Epsilon fighter reached the base and landed, followed by Beta. Medics ran towards them.

* * *

Within a short time, Neilus and the other injured guards were placed in stretchers. It was a miracle that nobody had lost their life; after all, they were up against the unfeeling Red Devil herself. D-boy took it as a positive sign, knowing there was still some humanity left within her. Now, it was a matter of time…

"Oh Neilus, I'm so sorry," Milly choked tearfully, her hand caressing his as he lay sleeping. His face had been bandaged to stop the bleeding, and his wounds would need stitches. She covered her mouth as they began to wheel him away; then, she felt a hand on his shoulders. She turned around to face D-boy.

"I'm sorry too for him, but he acted bravely today," he nodded compassionately. "So did you."

"So did a lot of people, but I…" she whispered, losing the strength in her voice. She described how Radam was not present at one of the bases and that they lost Vesna to the enemy because of that ploy.

"Then… Okita lied to us?" D-boy said, his face darkening. Yet, from what he observed, the boy's recent actions did not indicate betrayal but rather confusion. In any case, he felt sick hearing about Natasha.

"They concentrated our numbers against us, even here. I'm so glad Shinya is still here and safe," she sighed, the first of relief. He proceeded to tell her what happened, especially between Shinya and Aki. Milly widened her eyes in surprise but then remembered that she'd seen the child do bizarre things before.

Then, an idea formed in her mind, and she turned to speak. Yet, he knew what she wanted to say.

"I don't know, Milly," he said, shaking his head. "Using Shinya to destroy her parasite… It's…"

"It could be our only shot of saving her…" she whispered. "But it would put him in danger…"

Takaya nodded weakly, unsure whether placing Shinya in that situation was truly worth the risk.

* * *

**Author Notes:** It's a little strange understanding Delta's psychology and reasoning with regards to D-boy. On one hand, she wants to drive her son away from him; on the other, she wants him for herself. It might seem somewhat contradictory, but from her point of view, it fits -- as will be made clearer in the upcoming chapters. Basically, she wants to 'collect' everyone towards her, because she's suffering from some complex as a result of having been ignored during her early years (remember, the mind parasite amplifies resentments, etc).

Again, let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	55. Aftermath

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 55 - Aftermath**

The woman stared at the stars through the long glass barrier that protected her from the emptiness of space. They seemed so peaceful, so perfect. Yet, she knew those balls of light were fiery spheres of gas that possessed no humanistic notions of peace. They were unapologetic in their power and could consume any matter, destroying all in their reach even during their deaths. Until then, they were silent observers.

Sayaki wished she had that magnitude of power. Perhaps then, she could succeed in those things in which she had been failing, despite the formidable force at her command. First, she had lost Shinya to the enemy. Even worse, she was unable to retrieve him. It gnawed at her more deeply than ever, and she had no excuse to blame it on, no person to point a finger to, and most importantly, no one to punish for it.

In spite of her intelligence and planning, she had been foiled… and had been injured… by _him_.

_'Takaya…'_ she thought, her hand trembling as she curled her fingers into a fist. She had even failed to capture him though he was up against both of them. Her one small success was that Okita had left the Command Center, although she didn't know where he went. It seemed strange that she wanted to drive him away from Blade, especially when she wanted to have him and D-boy together with herself and Aki. However, the key difference was that Okita would be with his father on her terms and territory, not Blade's.

Yet, that all seemed so far from her grasp. All she had was frustration, with her deadline coming...

"My Lady?" a voice echoed. Delta turned from the window and peered across the dark chamber.

"Bane? When did you return?" she asked, firming her face. "And what is your detailed report?"

"I just arrived. The military headquarter in West Asia has fallen, and I have defeated Dead End."

"I see, so it was Dead that you and Wraith ambushed," she nodded slowly. "Then he is no more?"

"Well, I let him live… but in shame and in service to me," he said with glee, explaining the events before her anger could skyrocket. "With his mind in turmoil, I doubt his full capacity to resist us further."

"That was not wise, Bane. You know our numbers have dwindled. We would be better off with him dead!" she grated. "If he interferes again, you will be the one responsible to take care of him, Bane."

"I understand, my lady," he bowed. "Oh, but there is other news – Wraith has captured Vesna."

"Did he? Splendid!" she said with renewed interest. "But why did you wait to tell me this?"

"Because… I couldn't find them. When I went to meet him afterwards at our agreed rendezvous point, he was not present, and neither was Vesna," said Bane, puzzled. "I searched the area, but nothing…"

"Then search harder, and look in every crevice you can!" she ordered angrily. "Find him at once!"

"That won't be necessary," a new voice assured, coming from a blonde man entering the bridge.

"What… Wraith!" she yelled, snapping her eyes in his direction. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of the men in the black uniforms?" he countered. "Answer that one first."

"So, I see you're adopting Seline's qualities – a rebellious air and a haughty opinion that you can bargain with me," she muttered. "Those men are not your concern, but Natasha is mine. Where is she?"

"In good hands, and she will remain hidden until you reveal what you're hiding… my queen."

"Is your memory so fleeting that you don't remember what happens to people who cross the line?" she warned, narrowing her eyes. "Like the way Beast and Tyara did? Do you want to end up like them?"

"Threats won't secure my obedience, Delta. Only your answers can," he smiled, turning to exit.

"Wraith! Don't you dare leave! Wraith!" she yelled, but he was gone. "Bane, bring him back!"

"As you wish, my lady," he bowed before stepping out of the room. Delta flared her nostrils and pressed her hand against her ribs. She would have followed Wraith herself had they not been throbbing.

* * *

It was a clear night out, with the crescent moon shining brightly and the soft breeze from the water tickling his skin. The sound of the waves washing up the shore soothed him, and the light that reflected off their rippling motions was pleasing to his eyes. It was what he needed, considering the events of that day.

D-boy placed his hands on the cool metal railing overlooking the beach just outside the Command Center. He had just put Shinya to bed, and he wanted to spend some moments alone before retiring for the night. It had felt so strange holding the baby in his arms and rocking him to sleep. During those minutes, his son had seemed so gentle and adorable. One would never think that he could do what he did earlier that day. One would never think that he possessed such frightening power within. D-boy certainly hadn't, and that was why his mind was still feeling numb. It all happened so fast that he couldn't believe it occurred…

… Especially what happened to Natasha. As much as he tried to push those thoughts aside with thoughts of his child, he couldn't escape the guilt. After all, she had been sent there under his command, only to be caught in a trap that he didn't foresee. It was due to his placing too much trust in Okita's words. Now nothing, not even the sea's caressing breeze, could allay the pain he felt within the pit of his stomach.

Blade gripped the railing tighter, his feelings from the time of Yumi's death starting to resurface…

Then, the door behind him opened, and a young man stepped cautiously onto the metal balcony.

"It's alright, Hayato," D-boy said, welcoming the interruption to his painful thoughts.

* * *

Navigating through space, Bane made sure to steadily reduce the gap between him and his target. Naturally, he was quite curious himself as to where Noal had kept Vesna, for he had played a central role in her capture. Moreover, he was somewhat intrigued by what the guy had mentioned – black clothed men?

As Wraith reached the outer circle of the Orbital Ring, he suddenly slowed and whirled around.

"How long do you intend on following me, Bane?" the gray-black Tekkaman muttered irritatedly.

"How far do you intend to go?" Bane returned, and Noal snorted from the double meaning. "Just stop and ask yourself if what you're doing is worth it! You know what the Red Devil can do to you if—"

"I'm not afraid of Aki or what she brings with her," Noal said. "Living in fear has already caused my downfall. It fueled my anger and led me to do many things that I, and you all, will eventually pay for."

"Those _things_ were done out of vengeance – revenge against those who have caused us pain!"

"That's what we've been led to believe… But I know Delta is up to something else," said Noal.

"You mean those men you were talking about?" Bane said, and the other explained what he knew.

"That _is_ bizarre," Bane said, pausing in thought. "So that merits you to follow your own agenda? Looks like Seline started a trend. Soon, it was Beast, then Knives, and now you. Why should I remain?"

"You can do whatever you like as long as you stay out of my way," Noal muttered. "Now leave!"

"Harsh words, especially after we've fought side by side on several occasions! So at least tell me _something_ about where Vesna is – even the general region should do fine," Bane said. "If you do, I can be your eyes and ears; I can tell you everything I learn about those men. After all, I'm on Delta's good side."

"Do you take me for a fool, Bane? You're trying to strike a deal with me that mirrors my terms with Delta. And you're doing it so you don't go back empty handed!" laughed Wraith. "Besides, you have nothing in your hand yet. First find out the info; then I'll consider revealing her location. Now get lost!"

"Wraith!" Bane barked, quickly generating his sword. Wraith snorted and revealed his lance.

"You're still weary from your battle, Bane. But if you attack me, I won't hold back!" he warned.

Bane frowned for a moment, for the man was correct. If he fought now, he would lose badly.

"I won't forget your unwillingness to compromise, Wraith," Bane rasped, lowering his weapon.

Noal shrugged, seeing the other warrior turn and blast deeper into space towards the flagship.

* * *

Within the confines of a make-shift infirmary room, the young man twisted and turned, soft grunts escaping his clenched teeth. True, he had many bandages wrapped around his torso that attempted to allay the burn marks from his battle, but no, they were not the true source of his pain. What stung Dead the most were the words spoken to him during that fight – words that had eaten at his heart and had led to his defeat.

Yet, did Bane himself believe in what he had said? Did he possess a spirit of revenge towards the military and was genuinely trying to share that? Or was he saying all those things simply to manipulate and inject feelings of guilt into Dead so that he would be easy to overpower? Ultimately, did it even matter?

After all, the bottom line was that regardless of what Bane believed, Radam was giving Primary Bodies the best fighting chance they've had in years. In addition, Bane was getting to destroy the military, the nemesis in Dead's mind that had annihilated his family, friends, and home. By resisting Radam, he had been inadvertently helping that very institution he hated. Those soldiers he had referred to as "small fish" were ultimately shooting at and killing his brethren. Could he live with that – betraying his own people?

The young man violently rolled over to the other side, his widened eyes twitching from the pain.

* * *

"Nice night, huh? It's a good thing I couldn't fall asleep, or I would've missed this," said Hayato, also leaning towards the railing. D-boy peered at him and nodded softly, hearing the heaviness in his voice.

"Yeah, these nights are rare," Blade said as another breeze swept by. The two said nothing to each other for several moments, preferring the silence and the smell of salty air. Blade peered over again, seeing the boy stare in the direction of darkness towards the sea. His hand was gripping the bar, his arm trembling.

"Do you ever wonder why this keeps happening to us?" Hayato wondered aloud before exhaling.

"You mean 'us' as in the Space Knights? Or the human race?"

"Both, I guess," the youth said. D-boy noticed his eyes were red; it was clear he'd been crying.

"The first one's easy – it's our job to be in the face of danger," D-boy sighed. "And as for the rest of humanity, they suffer just as much, if not more. They can't even protect themselves the way we can."

"But… did you ever wonder why this all happened in the first place? I'm talking about before the time of Space Knights," Hayato fidgeted. "I mean, why Radam came to our solar system to begin with?"

"Yeah, I've been asking myself that question for years. I knew they were looking to breed, but I never figured out how they knew our solar system contained the perfect types of hosts they were seeking."

"With all the star systems out there, the chances of them guessing right is just too small," Hayato muttered. "It's almost feels as if they were destined to come. That our two species were bound to cross."

"Bound to cross?" Takaya said, somewhat taken aback. "You mean as if someone decided that?"

"I don't know if a 'someone' – or a God – decided it, but maybe it was just supposed to be," the boy shrugged. "Kinda like a force of nature – we just couldn't avoid it. Heh, or maybe I'm just babbling."

D-boy paused at length, contemplating those words. He had always carried the guilt – for himself and his crew – for having been too curious. Had they not boarded that Radam probe vessel, he believed the tragedy on Earth would never have taken place. Yet, looking in hindsight was always easy. After all, how could they _not_ explore that ship? Especially when it was humanity's first contact with aliens? They _had_ to.

By looking at it through Hayato's perspective, it made more sense. If their meeting with Radam was indeed destined, then their curiosity was merely an instrument to the outcome. They couldn't escape that curiosity, even if they tried. In fact, if placed in that situation again, they would have done the same…

Funnily, it was Shinya who had always spoken of fate, and D-boy had considered him mad for it – after all, _they_ created their destiny, not some cosmic force. Yet, looking back, it was the one thing that fit.

"Maybe you're right, Hayato," D-boy said thoughtfully. "Maybe… it had to happen, one way or another. But if someone did decide that, then that someone also made sure the human race got through it."

Hayato looked over at the other man and gave him another shrug, a faint smile coming to his face.

_'And as Space Knights,'_ D-boy thought, _'we may be his instruments for ensuring our survival."_

* * *

God, did he hate the military. God, did he hate himself for not having punished them when he had the chance. Instead, he had attacked the Space Knights, erroneously blaming them and seeking death as an escape from his torture. Yet, when they defeated him, they told him to release his hatred and look forward.

But ultimately, he couldn't do that; he couldn't release his hate. All he could do was suppress and hold it in even further. And now, he had the perfect chance to release and act upon it, just as Bane goaded.

Dead winced, almost alarmed at those thoughts, realizing the kind of path they would take him…

* * *

The two had grown silent after their philosophical discussion, opting to enjoy deep breaths from the zephyr that rustled their hair. Their talk had lifted some of the load off of their chests, but both felt that a night's rest would serve them best. Hayato turned to leave, and D-boy noticed his arm was still quaking.

"Is your arm okay?" D-boy asked, making out that its motion was not a result of mere frustration.

"It's alright, it's just a sign of… my weakness," Hayato snorted, raising his hand towards his face.

"I want you to get that checked out. I'm surprised the medical staff hasn't examined it already."

"It only started acting up a half hour ago," he stated, and another pause followed. "D-san, there's something I wanted to ask you about that… Is there… Is there any chance for me to get my powers back?"

"No, that's not possible," D-boy shook his head. "And what does that have to do with your arm?"

"It… shows my weakness – my inability to transform, and that's why she was taken… because I couldn't stop them," Hayato whispered, soon describing it from his point of view – how Wraith captured Vesna, how he had given chase, and how he was defeated due to being momentarily debilitated by his arm.

"If only I'd kept up; if only Nibal was there, she would be with us," he said, his eyes closing.

"There is still hope, Hayato," D-boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself."

"How can't I? Because I was weak… because I couldn't transform, we've lost her!"

"If we didn't strip you of your powers, we would have lost _you_, and you wouldn't have even been there to try to save her," Blade asserted, gaining confidence. "Don't lose heart, Hayato. We'll find her."

The boy paused before giving D-boy a reluctant nod. Then, he opened the door and headed inside. Blade frowned, knowing how Hayato felt; after all, it was he who had almost lost his powers ten years ago.

D-boy stared at the moon, now understanding why Freeman had been so blunt in _his_ situation.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Her eyelids began to twitch as her state of unconsciousness began to fade. Soon, her nose became aware of the dank smell, and her eyes slowly fluttered open, taking several moments to sharpen the fuzzy world that greeted her. She was in a small cave, with the only source of light coming from the mouth three dozen feet away. Her backside was rested against the far rocky wall, and her legs lay extended before her.

She felt something cold around her wrists and her right ankle and soon realized they were chained to the wall. She tried to pull hard but to no avail, and the steel's clinking noise echoed through the cavern.

"Looks like she's finally awake," a voice said. Natasha jerked her eyes up and squinted, trying to make out the figure that stepped through the mouth. It was a short man with pale skin. Behind him, a tall thin man entered, his light green hair reaching past his shoulders and a nasty scar running along his cheek.

The two slowly approached her with amused looks, and she glanced nervously between them.

"Tek Setta!" Natasha announced, but nothing appeared in her open palm. She tried again in vain.

"Aw look, Jaro, she wants to kill us off already," the shorter man said, and the other one laughed.

"You no transform if you no hav' crystal," Jaro smirked. "Master Wraith got your crystal now."

"Wraith?" she whispered, somewhat remembering what had happened. "Where am I? Who—"

"Our names don't matter anymore. We lost our friends… our families… and even our identities," the shorter man said, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "… When Daddy dropped the Reactor Bomb."

"You're…" Natasha gasped as her eyes widened. "You're Primary Bodies… from Prague…"

"Yes, yes… and we've missed it since… thanks to you and your family, Princess Pavlocheva."

"No! I didn't… I had nothing to do with it!" she asserted. "The General did it on his own!"

"A convenient thing to say, my dear," the short man said, reaching out and tracing the skin of her cheek with his grime-covered finger. Natasha immediately turned her face away, and the tall man grinned.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, her nostrils flaring and her face contorting in disgust.

"Oh, it's too late for that; we _have_ been touching you… throughout the night, in fact," the smaller man chuckled, and the taller one giggled like a child. "And now that you're awake, you'll be aware of it."

Natasha dropped her mouth open in shock, her face losing color as revulsion coursed through her.

"Don't look so troubled. It was only fitting that we had our way with you," the man thinly smiled.

"Yah, an' we took turns," Jaro said, giggling again and licking his lips. "Once at da' same ti—"

"Quiet!" the shorter man cut in, bringing his face inches away from the horrified woman, who was unable to speak, her throat so tight. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her body was already trembling.

"It'll only hurt for the first few seconds…" he whispered, leaning forward. "… when I enter…"

"No!" she screamed, lashing out her arm to punch him away. The chain firmly held her fist back.

"You two, that's enough!" a new voice boomed. The two men turned their heads to the mouth of the cave, seeing a blond man step through and walk their way. Natasha slowly moved her eyes to see him.

"Master Wraith!" the shorter man blurted, immediately retracting from the girl and standing up.

"I told you two to keep a watch over her, not torture her!" Noal scolded, moving past the two and kneeling before the girl. Natasha looked at him with quivering eyes, two tears making their way down each cheek. She did not know whether to be more frightened or not. After all, he was the one that captured her.

Noal narrowed his eyes, and she stared at the scars that ran across his face; she had been the one to give him those very marks. She also realized that this was the first time she was seeing him in person – she had only seen him in pictures that Milly showed earlier. His hair was shorter and spikier now for the better.

"I don't know what they told you—Jaro, stop laughing like an idiot!" Noal barked, glaring at the tall man before returning his gaze to her. "But anyway, this place isn't suitable for you to stay long term, obviously, so I've been preparing better accommodations. So yes, Natasha, you'll be my pet for a while."

"Bastard…" she whispered faintly, her quaking voice gaining strength. "What… do you want?"

"Only your silence for now, but first, do you want some water?" Noal asked calmly, pulling out a bottle and placing its rim at her lips. Natasha wanted to turn away, but she couldn't deny her thirst. Wraith watched her as she gulped away, soothing the dryness and tightness of her throat. The bottle soon emptied.

"My, you've got some on your chin. Let's wipe that up," Noal said, pulling out a cloth napkin and gently pressing its area over her nose and mouth. Natasha sensed the pleasant odor from the cloth, and she widened her eyes in realization. Yet, she could do nothing, for blackness began to spread over her vision.

"I have a jeep outside," Noal said to the other two men. "Carry her, and we'll be on our way."

Jaro and the shorter human nodded before removing her unconscious form from her shackles.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Again, sorry for the horrendously long delay! I've been super busy for the past several months and will continue to be. I try to write in the rare pockets of free time, but don't worry, I have not abandoned the story :) And to clarify, nothing nasty happened to Natasha... those two guys were only trying to scare her!


	56. Ambush

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 56 - Ambush**

"And why should I believe you?" D-boy challenged, studying her image on the large video screen. It was Delta, who had established a transmission to inform him that she did not have possession of Natasha.

"Even if I did have her, wouldn't it be naïve of me to keep her here with me? That would be the first place you would look, wouldn't it? Like I said earlier, Noal kidnapped her and is keeping her hidden."

He narrowed his eyes, pausing in thought. This was certainly a strange message – she sounded too eager to emphasize she didn't have Natasha. Was she playing mind games again? He pondered the logic.

If she truly had Vesna, it would be ridiculous for her to send such a message, for her mind would tell her that it would merely provoke him to attack her ship – she would be better off keeping quiet in that case. However, if she didn't have Natasha as she claimed, there could be a big gain by making this call…

"So, after brainwashing my wife, assailing my home, tormenting your child, trying to steal mine, and capturing a Space Knight, you have the nerve to persuade me _not_ to retaliate and attack your damaged flagship?" D-boy spat with disdain. "If you're that scared for your precious ship, then don't attack at all!"

The Warlady flared her nostrils briefly, but her expression returned to a normal self-assured look.

"You have to protect your home, and I have to protect mine. Besides, this is for your benefit too. Just imagine how disappointed you'd be if you came and discovered that she wasn't here," Delta countered.

He snorted, but she did have a point. Despite her devious ways, perhaps she wasn't lying this time.

"So, are you telling me that Noal is betraying you too?" D-boy posed with a derisive smirk. "And speaking of Okita – did he know that only one base was going to be attacked, or did you deceive him too?"

"That's not your concern. You have all you need to know. This concludes our little chat, Blade."

With that, the transmission cut, leaving gray static on the screen. The comm. officer and Milly, who had been waiting silently on the side, questioningly stared at their leader, but D-boy turned to leave.

"Tekkaman Blade!" a new, deep voice boomed as its owner's face appeared on the video. He had a full head of gray hair and a moustache as thick as his accent. It was the man D-boy was hoping to avoid.

"Yes… what can I do for you?" Takaya said flatly, turning around. "General Glieff Pavlocheva?"

* * *

Noting the damage that the medical wing had encountered, Hayato decided to hasten his trip to pick up a new dose of painkillers. The particular area in which he walked was hit softer than the surgical corridor, but there was some debris nonetheless that had been swept to the sides and to the end of the hall.

Nurses gave him small smiles, which he returned as he moved on. Soon, he turned a corner and peered into a modest lounge on his left. To his surprise, Dead was standing there looking out a window.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, walking a few steps towards him. It seemed as if the other man hadn't even heard the question. Hayato asked again, and Dead almost appeared startled before shrugging.

"I guess that's a stupid question, considering your injuries," Hayato said. "But you look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep," Dead End said flatly as he studied the boy for several seconds.

"You never get much sleep anyway," Hayato snorted. He clearly sensed the man wanted to be left alone; it was better to cut the small talk. Besides, Dead seemed a little out of it. Hayato considered asking Dead why he had been so hesitant in the previous day's battle, but perhaps it wasn't the right time for that.

"Well, see you. And get better," Hayato said, raising his hand to say bye while turning to leave.

* * *

"This is as much a personal call as it is business. Where is my daughter?" Pavlocheva demanded.

"Unfortunately, while she was doing her duty, she was captured by the enemy," D-boy admitted.

"Unfortunately? This is a tragedy!" the man snapped. "And you're the one who sent her there!"

"Because she's a capable and worthy Space Knight, who has her heart and mind set on defending this planet," Takaya stated adamantly. "And I know she would have won if Radam hadn't outsmarted us."

"That excuse again? Are they really that much brighter? Or… are you simply letting them win?"

"That's enough, General!" D-boy said firmly. "You and I both know your allegations are absurd."

"Are they? We have substantial evidence of your organization's diminishing allegiance to Earth."

"Only because you've been spinning things to make them look like evidence, and you know it."

"So, you think we lie. Then why don't you prove your loyalty once and for all to clear all doubts?"

"How do you mean, General?" D-boy said, trying to mask his irritation. The other man shrugged.

"We've come across a cluster of Primary Bodies – two hundred – who are camping in Huajiang Gorge in China. They are accompanied by only a handful buggers but no chaperoning Radam Tekkamen," the man explained, and D-boy narrowed his eyes. "We plan to ambush them – from the ground and by air."

"We have commando units approaching stealthily through the canyons, and when they move in on the target in one hour, we'll surprise them with an aerial attack. Your job is to take care of those buggers."

"This isn't just an ambush," Takaya rasped, gritting his teeth. "You want those people massacred."

"Your opinions don't matter, Blade – only your actions. If you don't show up, nobody will trust you again, or if Radam happens to learn of this plan, you'll be clearly marked as a traitor. Your move…"

With that, Pavlocheva smirked for an instant before cutting the signal. Static appeared once again.

Milly could feel herself shaking with anger; Pavlocheva was so obviously trying to trap them. She turned her head to look at Takaya, who stood still for several moments with a dark expression on his face.

"I will go… and do what I can," he said in a low tone. "Tell Goliate to prepare the Blue Earth."

* * *

As he turned his backside towards Dead, Hayato raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight before him. A young woman was covered in a white sheet from chest down as she was being carted on a stretcher.

"Holy hell, Seline?" Hayato blurted. Dead End furrowed his forehead and turned around. Several medics were wheeling her in their direction, and they soon turned the corner, allowing Dead a better view.

What he saw almost made him wince. Cuts and bruises peppered her face, and puncture wounds were visible on her neck. Her lips were split, and her face was pale. It was obvious that she had bled a lot, and thankfully all of her gashes had clotted. It was even more obvious that she had been attacked brutally.

She did not respond but rather stared at the ceiling that passed above. Dead wondered if it meant…

"Don't worry, she's alive," a nurse assured them. "We had to sedate her; she was in great pain."

Dead lowered his eyes as the medics continued to cart her, and even Hayato felt sympathy, despite her having been the key player to lead Yumi to her death. The nurse soon told them who had assaulted her.

"A black and gold Tekkaman?" Dead End repeated, darkening his features. _'Delta…'_

* * *

With preparations completed imperatively quickly, the Blue Earth was already on its way. D-boy reclined against the Captain's seat while Goliate piloted the craft. Blade had chosen to go alone, for he did not want to involve any injured team members. Furthermore, he could act without distraction; he wouldn't need to worry for the safety of others. It would give him focus to perform every move with utmost caution.

In spite of all that, his mind raced for what could be done. The military was trying to conclude its smear campaign against the Space Knights, and this was the final trap. Didn't they realize that it was one of the Space Knights' responsibilities to restore and maintain peace between Primary Bodies and humans?

Or did they know it well – too well that they could use it to their advantage to topple the group?

D-boy narrowed his eyes, guessing that the latter thought was more likely. However, that would not stop him from carrying out his duty as a Space Knight. He could not allow the slaughter of either side.

As the Blue Earth proceeded, they were greeted by military fighter craft, who communicated the precise coordinates of the attack point. The jets then flew alongside them, accompanying them all the way.

* * *

Clouds had begun to gather in the sky, dampening the radiance from the solar ball that was already dispersed by the haze covering the valley. The party of two hundred Primary Bodies camped at the base of the tall tree covered hills that surrounded them and extended for kilometers. Long ago, a river had snaked its way across this valley, but as centuries passed, its grandeur had been reduced to that of a small stream.

Now, this remote region simply served as a sanctuary for its current occupants. They had initially been under the command of Raze, but after his death, Plague had taken control. Much to their frustration, they heard nothing from even him for well over two weeks. With no leadership, they had grown restless. Their only links to Radam were the accompanying buggers, which were perched on the hillsides on watch.

Those very buggers soon began to grumble. The Primary Bodies, who were spread about, began to wonder if the beasts sensed something. The buggers then screeched as if to warn of an imminent attack.

As if in panic, the Primary Bodies scrambled to their weapons stockpile, snatching laser rifles and knives. They looked around in confusion, unable to form ranks in any coherent fashion without a leader.

By the time one Primary Body managed to get his group organized, the assault had already begun.

Ten military aircraft appeared overhead, releasing bombs in succession before circling. The men, women, and children could only scream in terror and fire away at their impending doom. Yet, their lasers bounced harmlessly off the objects, which landed with crushing force and exploded with the utmost fury.

Shrieks of agony and horror erupted from the Primary Bodies as they witnessed their comrades meet death. The perched buggers had diverted some of the bombs, but much damage was already done.

The fighter craft approached for a second round, and the remaining Primary Bodies turned their weapons upwards to fire at them. Because of that, they did not notice the approaching commandoes that had staked out the nooks and crannies of the hillsides – who now aimed at them and pulled the triggers…

* * *

_In a place far away…_

On his knees, the boy stared sadly at the name crudely engraved on the small gravestone. It was a headstone that he had carved himself, along with its inscriptions. It was something he did without knowing why, but he had never regretted doing it. The dark dirt at its base had compacted due to the recent rainfalls, and small blades of grass had even begun to sprout over it, covering her small body as it lay peacefully in the makeshift casket beneath the soil. He had buried her over a month ago, and this was his first visit back.

Reaching forward, a trembling Okita gently placed a bouquet at the base of the gravestone.

"I haven't forgotten about you," he whispered softly, letting out a deep breath. "Oki."

The youth closed his eyes, remembering the small six year old girl he had met only briefly; he had given her some of his ice cream because he had empathized with her – she was an orphan left on the streets and was alone. That was the only moment he saw her alive, before she died in Radam's burning of the city.

Children were not supposed to have been hurt, according to him. He had wanted to make a better society for them, as well as for the poor. It was one of the chief purposes of the invasion – taking over the planet to force reform. He had wanted to bring equality to everybody and destroy the corruption and greed that had survived even through the first war. Yet, children had been hurt regardless, and they had suffered.

However, all those wrongs could be amended if all went right from that point onwards. The only problem was that D-boy would never go for it. In fact, Blade would not support any aspect of the invasion.

"Oki, what should I do?" he whispered, torn between choosing his father, his mother, and his goal.

* * *

_"Blade, our initial wave of fighters has encountered a handful of buggers. We leave their disposal up to you," _one of the pilots radioed to the Blue Earth. D-boy frowned, for he did not like that the military had gone ahead and begun the assault without his presence. It gave them freedom to do what they wished.

Clutching his emerald crystal, D-boy gave Goliate instructions before running into the airlock.

Seconds later, he emerged from the craft in the shape of Tekkaman Blade, covered with sparkling green energy. Without hesitating, he raced towards the buggers, smashing into several and drawing others away from the military jets. He hacked through their bellies and sliced off their heads with his sharp lance.

The fighter pilots cheered and prepared to discharge another set of bombs on their victims below. Blade took intermittent glances at the ground, and the color in his face drained upon beholding the carnage.

Only fifty Primary Bodies remained, battling desperately for their survival. They simply could not withstand the laser barrage from around them. One by one, they dropped lifelessly. A dozen turned to flee in panic while raising their arms, only to be rewarded with rocket propelled grenades. Their body fragments violently scattered over the reddened ground, some plopping into the stream already littered with the dead.

Blade watched frozen, unable to believe his eyes as tears welled in them. This all was not right… This was just not right. More continued to fall, and yet he had done nothing to stop it. He had to act now!

* * *

"Where is D-boy?" Dead asked, stepping into the Command Room, and he was met with silence.

A startled Milly was standing at her post, her face aghast and her hand covering her mouth. The comm. officers sat motionless at their panels, their cheeks wet with tears. The video screen displayed fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Dead said, moving his eyes from person to person. He had come to simply ask D-boy about the details of Seline's assault. Instead, he was greeted with this unexpected sight.

"What's this?" he blurted, watching the explosions on the video. "He went on a mission alone?"

Milly swallowed hard, thankful that Goliate had zoomed the image away from the destruction; it would have been tragic for another person to witness such butchery. Turning towards Dead, she explained the military's scheme to ambush the Primary Bodies, as well as the ultimatum they gave the Space Knights.

"Those bastards… those bastards are attacking defenseless Primary Bodies?" rasped Dead, anger filling him. "And why did Blade go alone? Did he not trust us? Did he think we would screw it all up?"

Milly lowered her eyes, unsure how to answer that very question she hoped nobody would ask.

"And why are you crying?" Dead demanded, soon to know it for himself. The video screen had again zoomed in on the carnage, and the young man gasped. The Primary Bodies were being annihilated.

Dead's lips and face contorted with rage. He quickly revealed his dagger, ready to transform.

"Where are they? Where's this Huajiang canyon?" Dead yelled, his eyes lit. "Tell me now!"

* * *

Unleashing a battle cry, Tekkaman Blade fired his thrusters and blasted downwards, heading right for the latest pair of bombs that plummeted towards their hapless victims. With a heave, he hurled his lance at the closest one, piercing it and making it explode in midair. D-boy recoiled from the shockwave and the massive fireball, but he hurtled himself downwards towards the second bomb, reaching out with his hands.

Gritting his teeth, Blade grasped it in his palms and hurled it diagonally downwards towards the hillside. The commandoes near the base of that hill cried and dove for cover as the weapon slammed into the sloped dirt several dozen meters above them, exploding with fury and sending debris in all directions.

"He's gone crazy! Retreat!" the commando leader tried to holler over the thunderous racket.

Beneath D-boy's facemask, tears made their way down his cheeks and towards his chin. He was breathing hard, his head throbbing from his fury. He looked up and saw another set of fighter craft appear overhead, and they were fully loaded. All flew in formation and simultaneously released their payload.

With a yell of rage, Blade revealed the blaster cannons on his pauldrons and faced the dark sky.

"Vol Tekka!" he boomed, sending a massive surge of crystalline verdant energy straight upwards towards the falling bombs. Most of the weapons detonated upon contact, and a white flash flooded the air, blinding all from its power. A defeating noise ensued, and everybody covered their ears while screaming.

Shrapnel shot out in all directions, some hitting military fighters that subsequently spiraled out of control and crashed. Other pieces went downwards, embedding themselves deep within exposed Primary Bodies. Several dug into Blade's armor, and the man was hurtled aside, his body smashing into a hillside.

"All units, retreat! I repeat, pull out!" ordered the captain of the fighter jets. All remaining planes obeyed immediately and turned, heading for the distance. The soldiers on the ground also retreated as they tried to carry the bodies of the injured and the deceased, who had died while battling the Primary Bodies.

Blade let out a cry of pain as he lay within the clutches of a branch. Pulling out a piece of metal from his left leg, he slowly rose, only to see the entire region masked with dark smoke. He was breathing intensely hard, and his heart was just starting to slow down from its rapid pace. What had he just done?

* * *

Dead, Milly, and everyone else in the room stood frozen as they watched the video screen in dead silence. Dead's mouth hung open by what he had just seen – Blade had made the military withdraw. Milly closed her eyes, knowing that D-boy had done all he could in that position, despite the clear consequences.

* * *

The howling wind could be heard as large flames licked the hillsides. Blade slowly lowered to the dirt, dreading what he might see. It was worse than he imagined. Dozens upon dozens of corpses – rather, parts of corpses – lay scattered about. Blood had caked the earth and was seeping quietly into the stream, only to be slowly washed away along with some of the bodies. Only a dozen had survived the onslaught.

Yet, half of them were close to breathing their last. They lay mortally wounded, gasping for air.

"No! Stay with me!" Blade yelled, kneeling next to a woman and resting his palm under her skull.

"We… were abandoned…" she struggled to speak. "We… have always… been abandoned…"

With that, the woman let out her dying breath and lay silently still. Blade shut his eyes tightly, his tears making their way out nonetheless. It was the first time in such a long time he had seen such slaughter before his very eyes. He thought he had hardened over the years, but he was wrong. He could only weep.

In his grief, he came to the clear realization – the Primary Bodies were the true victims of this war.

He would never forget this moment, and eventually, neither would history. This would come to be known as the Huajing Massacre for generations to come. It was a day of sorrow and a day of blood – a day when the military of Pavlocheva displayed its brutality to the utmost in order to provoke Blade to retaliate...

And it would be a day deeply burned into the hearts and minds of the Space Knights, one of whom vowed that the military would pay dearly for what they did. That Knight, Dead End, swore it on his blood.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Oki is the little girl Okita met briefly in Chapter 6. She had perished in a coordinated attack performed by the misled Primary Bodies.


	57. Siege

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 57 - Siege**

The military wasted little time in holding a press conference. A balding spokesman stood smugly behind the podium, keeping his hands on its sides and leaning forward while clearly enunciating his words.

"We had already presented you a mountain of evidence, but today's events revealed the apex," he said, clearing his throat. "The Space Knights had been requested to join our attack on the enemy, but they instead joined the enemy. When our troops engaged Radam, Tekkaman Blade chose to intercept multiple bombs dropped by our aircraft. Not only did he destroy them, he actually directed one at our own troops."

A clamor spread about the news room, reporters listening in disbelief, others shaking their heads.

"We have everything recorded and will play the footage shortly," he continued. "But first, it must be noted that Blade fired an energy beam in the direction of our fighter craft, and three crashed as a result."

Back at the Command Center, the Space Knights watched the proceedings on the picture display, partly with incredulity and partly guessing that this was inevitable. They knew the military would spin it.

"I directed a bomb at them?" D-boy scoffed. "There were soldiers staked out at the bottoms of most those hills. So no matter where I would've thrown that bomb, there were bound to be men below."

"And you fired a Vol Tekka at the next set of bombs, not at the planes," Milly sighed. "All lies!"

Soon, the news played the footage. It showed several explosions and laser fire being exchanged between the Primary Bodies and the soldiers. Next, it showed the fighter craft dropping bombs. Suddenly, Blade appeared at the top of the screen and flew down towards the bombs, then proceeded to destroy them.

The picture jarred for a moment. Within seconds, Blade was firing his Vol Tekka upwards in the direction of the jets. The screen flashed white, and static appeared before the picture cut to the conference.

"_As you can clearly see, Blade not only attacked our weaponry, he attacked our pilots as well."_

"How convenient, they're not even showing how you helped them kill the buggers," Milly griped.

"Forget that; there's not one image showing how badly the Primary Bodies were being murdered!"

"Of course they wouldn't show that," a new voice interrupted. "Or _their_ image would tarnish."

"Neilus, you should be resting!" Milly said, approaching him. He softly shook his head and tried to smile, despite the wounds on his face. Their attention soon returned to the video showing the conference.

Several inquisitive reporters were questioning the authenticity of the video; in particular, whether it had been edited. The military spokesman denied any such alterations and assured them it was genuine.

"_Pardon, doesn't it look like Blade was just trying to save the Primary Bodies and not destroy the soldiers?"_ one young reporter asked. "_After all, isn't it his job to maintain balance with Primary Bodies?"_

"_Well, yes, but… that was before Radam arrived,"_ the spokesman said, surprised. "_But since he has protected them now, it means the same as siding with Radam. The point is that the Space Knights are traitors to this planet. If they do not surrender to us in twenty hours, they will face severe consequences."_

With that, the military spokesman thanked the reporters and stepped away from the podium. D-boy took in a deep breath and exhaled. They had cornered him, and he sprung, heading right into their trap.

"We need to talk to the press and tell them our side of all this nonsense," Milly strongly suggested.

"We will, but first, we need to make preparations. This time, our attackers won't be Radam."

* * *

"You know, I thought it was over," the middle-aged man whispered, his face paling as he shifted uncomfortably in the soft sand. "When I looked into that mask… into those eyes… I thought that was it."

Hayato nodded thoughtfully and then shook his head. He shuddered slightly upon imagining what it would be like to stare into the hard visage of the Red Devil Tekkaman, especially when it was an enemy. Only a small fraction of people in such a position lived to tell about it; Jakub was one of those lucky ones.

The two had been spending the past hour or so talking, blissfully unaware of the recent bloodshed that had taken place in China. After Hayato and Dead had seen Seline carted around in the medical wing, Dead had gone off without uttering another word. Hayato had lingered around for several minutes, picked up his needed painkillers, and soon ran into Jakub outside the base. The two decided to catch up on things, and their conversation had steered towards Jakub's encounter with Aki during Radam's most recent visit.

"After all, she was the one who killed the leaders of the rebellion in Prague. She did it single-handedly," trembled the man, formerly known as Corpse-Robber. "She was death, and I was at her mercy."

Silence fell over the two, and Hayato continued to struggle with the idea that the Chief was under the control of Radam. It didn't seem possible; how could such a strong-willed woman simply… succumb?

His thoughts were interrupted as a Space Knight staff member walked towards them over the sand.

"I'm afraid you're being called inside, Mr. Kawakami," the man said. "Something's come up."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to be hit _again_!" Milly grumbled. "D-boy, why don't you release the footage Goliate took from the Blue Earth that we saw? It shows everything and would stop the military!"

"I don't think it would. They would attack regardless. Defending ourselves is the priority now."

"What about finding Natasha? Where does that fit on our priorities?" she said, the guilt returning.

"It's been on my mind all this time, and I haven't done anything about it," he winced. "I guess it works out well for her father. She's not here, so he knows he can attack us without fear of harming her."

"If he actually thinks like that… Poor Natasha, having to be raised by that type of man…"

* * *

This time, she awoke because of a soft breeze and the strong scent of the sea. She found herself lying on a mattress in a small, circular room. The stone walls, floor, and high ceiling possessed various shades of gray and were partially eroded with age. There was a narrow 'window' on one end of the room.

Natasha sat up slowly and grunted, pressing her palm against her softly throbbing forehead. She took several deep breaths before climbing out of the bed. She trudged towards the window and stopped, and her jaw dropped. In the distance was a mountain-like hill, richly covered with evergreen trees down the lower part of its slopes. More hills rose in another direction. Yet, what separated her from all of them was an expansive body of water. She could see the shore – fifty feet below, some distance away from the base of the structure she was standing in. She realized she was occupying the topmost room of a tower.

She soon heard a noise behind her and whirled around. The sound of clinking metal was heard just outside the massive wooden door on the opposite side of the round room. Within seconds, it opened, and in stepped a fair skinned blonde man with somewhat spiky hair. Scars ran diagonally across his face.

"Wraith!" Natasha blurted, first retracting, then lurching forward while contorting her fingers into what appeared like claws. Noal was startled for a moment, momentarily allowing her to charge into him. She smacked her shoulder into his chest, and the man grunted as he was pushed back. Yet, he regained his balance and grabbed her wrist before she could dig her fingers into his face. The two struggled for a brief moment, and Natasha jerked her knee up, narrowly missing his groin but hitting him square on his thigh.

A flash of anger passed through the man's eyes, and he released her wrist just before smacking her hard across her cheek. She cried out with the impact, her ears ringing with the sound of the crack. Noal leaned forward and grabbed her, only to lash out his foot and harshly sweep her legs out behind her knees.

Natasha cried out as she hit the floor but soon realized that he had softened her fall by retaining his grip on her shirt. Nevertheless, her face betrayed her feeling of pain, and Noal crouched down by her side.

"Don't you do that again, young lady," he rasped, giving a stern look as his face loomed over hers.

Several seconds passed by, and Natasha continued to breathe hard while adopting a defiant glare.

"Where am I?" she demanded in a sharp tone, with a hint of fear. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, you've asked me that before, and I've already told you the answer. I want you to keep quiet."

"Like hell I will!" she spat through her gritted teeth, trying to get up, but Noal pushed her down.

"You're in Tioram Castle, practically an island castle – water on three sides and a narrow strip of land on the fourth that leads right to the bottom of a cliff. Don't even think you have a chance of escape."

"You locked me up in a castle?" she said incredulously, almost slightly amused. "Is this a joke?"

"The tower of a castle is the perfect place to lock up a princess, isn't it?" he sneered. "Princess Pavlocheva, daughter of the General, locked up in a tower – sounds straight out of a fairy tale, doesn't it?"

"You're crazy…" she seethed, squirming to break free. However, the man retained his firm grip.

"So…" he whispered, bringing his face closer, "who's the knight that going to come rescue you?"

Natasha contorted her lips but said nothing. She lay tensely, feeling his breath tickle her skin.

"Don't underestimate the methods of fear used in centuries long past. Men and women went mad when locked in towers like these. Without technology or your crystal, you're no better off than they were."

With that, Noal gave her a final shove onto the floor before getting up and leaving the chamber.

* * *

Preparations were being made in a hurry, rather, almost in frenzy. D-boy had ordered that people be moved away from vulnerable sections in the Command Center complex towards locations that had better fortified walls and plating. In addition, weaponry on the surrounding grounds had to be either repaired or replaced. Finally, the backup computer systems needed to be tested to ensure their availability, if need be.

Hayato was helping in surveying the weaponry, and he was quite furious for several reasons. An obvious one was the gruesome deed the military had done. They had slaughtered those who could not defend themselves, and they did it in order to induce and obtain an excuse to attack the Command Center.

Secondly, Blade had gone there alone, almost as if he trusted no one else to handle such a mission. Yet, the youth tried to push such a thought aside; it seemed petty in comparison to what the Primary Bodies suffered. Besides, what could Hayato have done even if he'd gone? Probably just as much as Goliate did.

"Just circle the skies and watch," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. If only he was a…

A worker interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on the shoulder. It was the same one as before.

"Mr. Kawakami, your friend asked me to tell you," the man cleared his throat, "that he's leaving."

* * *

"Hey… hey! Where you going?" demanded Hayato, picking up his pace as he followed the man down the corridor. The embarrassed elder man turned back around and headed for the door marked 'exit'. Hayato broke into a run and closed the gap between them, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Hey, take it easy, kid! That's no way to treat someone over double your age!" Jakub protested.

"What's this I'm hearing about you taking off? And you didn't even want to tell me yourself!"

"Yeah, I mean, look how you're acting now," the man said. "Look Hayato, this isn't for me."

"Oh really, so what _is_ for you? Stealing from corpses again?"

"Hey, you don't have to rub that in. But hell, if I stay here, someone might be robbing mine!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You think we're all going to die just because of the military?"

"Look, I'm not ready for this. I-I'm not ready for this kind of danger," the man said, shaking his head. "I was face-to-face with two Tekkamen already, and it's a miracle I'm still alive. My luck can't last forever. And I'm small fry to a Tekkaman. Heck, after all, they're more interested in fighting their own kind. But to a soldier, I'm fair game as a target – because I'm part of security, and I'll be holding a rifle."

"So, you really think military commandoes will find their way inside and gun you down?"

"It can happen, kid. 'Cause what if I'm on the perimeter? I'll be the first thing they'll need to get through, and believe me, they _will_ get through me. I'm no good with weapons. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Hayato frowned, relaxing his grip on the man's shirt. He realized Jakub's reaction was not at all abnormal, for he had every right to fear for his life. Perhaps Hayato had judged his friend too quickly…

"Alright, I see where you're coming from. But then again, you don't have to do security. There are other things to do here, and we need manpower… But if you still insist on taking off, then best of luck."

Hayato shrugged, extending his hand. Jakub looked down and frowned, raising his eyes back up.

"Okay, enough with the guilt trip," the man sighed, tapping the hand away. "I'll stick around."

"You won't regret it. Besides, the meals are too good to pass up," Hayato said. Jakub snorted.

* * *

In charge of a large part of the coordination effort, Milly had to deal with a continuous flow of issues, including having the experts test the robustness of the computer systems. Yet, her mind could not help thinking of personnel and making sure all of them were accounted for. She realized one was missing…

"Neilus, have you seen Dead?" she asked. Her fiancé looked up from a video panel and shook his head. The man turned back towards his screen, which then blinked softly. He quickly jerked his head up.

"Milly, I think you should look at this," he urged. Milly briskly walked over and peered down.

"_Not everyone is against you. So don't hold the trigger with a jittery finger," _she read the message, pausing a moment. "In other words, don't fire the first shot. Who sent this friendly reminder?"

"It came anonymously but on a secure line. I guess we may still have friends out there after all."

* * *

"You called for me, Tekkaman Dead?" the voice said. Dead End turned around slowly as he rose, looking over the cross-shaped gravestone against which he had been reclining while he gripped his dagger.

"Tell me, Bane, how much does Radam really care for the Primary Bodies?" Dead challenged.

"What do you mean? We are giving them the outlet for their freedom," said the sandy haired man.

"And you do that by leaving them undefended? So they can be slaughtered?" the young man shot back, bitterly describing the events that had taken place that day. Bane listened without uttering one word.

"Can you really blame us for that, especially when you Space Knights have been eliminating our fellow Tekkamen?" Bane firmly answered. "Our dwindling numbers have left them without protection!"

"So I'm part of the problem. What're you saying I should do – side with you?" Dead scoffed.

"It's not about siding with us. And you won't solve this by destroying us either – at this point, the military will try to wipe out all Primary Bodies, even if us Radam are all killed," Bane said, the moonlight softly hitting his red irises. "It's about whether you want to side with the Primary Bodies… or the military."

Dead said nothing but continued to stare at the other man hard. The edges of his mouth twitched.

"You were born to destroy the military, Tekkaman Dead," Bane said. "Now, fulfill that purpose."

* * *

_The next day…_

The sun climbed further in the mid-morning sky, its luminance increasing by the minute and lightening the orange-tinted stratosphere. The rays danced on top of the ocean water around the Command Center, some sparkling brighter due to the growing waves and some being blocked by the scattered clouds. A pair of scouts observed swells in the water. They peered through their binoculars, gasping. In the distance, several dark silhouettes appeared and grew larger as they continued to approach. They were ships, but not just any ships. These were two large battle-ships, accompanied by six smaller vessels.

"Command!" one of the scouts yelled into his com-link. "Eight of 'em; two big. Naval forces."

On the other side of the base, another pair of scouts was monitoring the mainland nearby.

"Space Knight command, two dozen heavy artillery tanks rolling towards the mainland shore!" the female scout reported. "They're loaded with missile launchers. Trucks are coming in with commandoes!"

Inside the Command Room, D-boy stared silently at the video viewscreen.

'_So, it's come to this,'_ he thought, trying to maintain an unperturbed façade. Personnel continued to scramble around him and through the hallways, trying to complete defensive preparations and whatever tasks had been assigned. Milly glanced at the viewscreen, her eyes widening at the approaching threat.

"Officer, a status report on the personnel!" Milly said, turning towards one female.

"Commander, all medical wing patients have been moved away from vulnerable areas to secure areas with fortified plating. All non-combatant personnel are also moved to secure locations with guards."

"Very good, officer," Milly said, nodding briefly before turning towards a male comm. officer.

"What's the status on the computer and communications systems?" she asked hoarsely.

"Engineering got the main systems back online. Backup systems are ready just in case," he said.

"Good," she said, looking down at her communicator watch. "Hayato, what's the weapon status?"

"_Every guard and soldier is armed. We're still working on the perimeter defense shields,"_ the boy said in the watch window. "_They were in pretty bad shape. It's taking longer than we thought."_

"Okay, keep working at it," Milly said tensely, looking back up. '_We're almost out of time.'_

Her heart continued to pound hard, and it was taking every bit of strength to keep herself together and composed. The lack of sleep did not help either. After all, they had been working through the night.

She looked over at D-boy, whose face also betrayed his exhaustion, and she wondered how he was able to stay sane through all of this. The previous day, he had experienced a heavy emotional battle, seeing hundreds of Primary Bodies being massacred at the Huajiang Canyon by Pavlocheva's military. And that was on top of all the pain he had suffered because of Radam – his friends murdered, his wife enslaved.

'_And now, he has to handle this situation ever so delicately,'_ she thought. '_Any mistake is fatal.'_

* * *

In his part of the world, the sun had recently risen, spreading warmth to replace the coolness of the night. The young man lay sprawled about on the small grassy mound, a thin brown jacket covering his bare backside. He opened his eyes groggily, making out the blurry shape of a cross-shaped gravestone to his left.

"I really… slept here all night?" Dead asked, yawning. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and wiping off any grass that clung to his chest. During the previous night, he had confronted Tekkaman Bane. Rather, he had summoned Bane to verbally confront him about the massacre that occurred earlier that day.

The massacre… the images he had seen re-entered his mind… the bodies… the slaughter…

Dead turned his head sharply to the side in disgust and closed his eyes, almost as if he could avoid looking at the images. Yet, they were ingrained in his brain and could not be removed. He opened his eyes and cursed. A small blinking light soon caught his attention. It was from his com-link, lying a meter away.

'_This thing? Yes, I had switched it off last night,'_ he thought, picking it up and turning it on.

"… _to your stations! ETA is ten minutes!"_ Milly's voice came through, and Dead looked puzzled. "_Repeat, all personnel, battleships approaching from the east, and tanks aiming at us from the mainland."_

"What… what's going on?" he said, listening more to the broadcast. He stood up, a bewildered look on his face. The military was planning to attack the Command Center? They were really going to…?

"Those… bastards…" he seethed, his face contorting into a scowl. "Those damn bastards!"

As he gripped his dagger, a purplish crystalline light covered Dead before he shot into the sky.

* * *

They were surrounded. The tanks were ready, and the marine vessels were in position. Tense silence now permeated the Command Room. On the view-screen loomed the two battle-ships, a pair of monstrosities that housed cannons, gun turrets, and missile launchers, all of which were aimed at them.

Personnel closed their eyes and silently whispered brief prayers to themselves, hoping casualties would be minimal and that they would get to see their families once again. It was all so ironic; they were used to battling fearsome aliens such as Radam, and yet, they seemed more nervous to fight the military.

Yet, it was precisely that aspect that made them terrified. When were they ever trained to handle the military? The Space Knight guards also held their laser rifles with trembling hands. They were trained to fire on buggers, not humans. It was not in their job descriptions to engage in battle with human forces.

Could they harden themselves to kill? Would the situation turn bad enough to force them to?

Similar thoughts raced through the mind of Hayato, who sat ready in the cockpit of Epsilon craft, ready to take off if he needed to. How could he bring himself to fire upon a tank? A tank filled with men?

'_Ten years ago, we fought side by side against the aliens, and now they're attacking us?'_ he spat.

In another corridor, Jakub stood with his backside along a wall, a laser rifle resting in his hands. Just the previous day, he had almost left the Space Knights, and he had quit being a guard. Yet, what he saw earlier today changed something in him. During the past two weeks, he had befriended some of the guards. That morning, he had watched those men walk by him in single file, picking up their rifles from the weapons rack. They were ready to risk their lives for everyone, even for him; even if he deserted them.

No, he could not allow that. He could not allow them to die for a deserter. Up until he met the kid Hayato, he was a 'nobody', a robber of corpses… a coward. Now, he had a chance to do something right.

"To fight… to defend…" he whispered, earning a look from a fellow guard, who softly nodded.

* * *

Back in the Command Room, comm. officers alternated their glances between Milly and D-boy, who stood tensely. The military had already trained their weapons at their base; it was now a question of who would fire first. The defensive shields hummed but could not be raised to full power due to damage.

Neither side made a move. Minutes passed. A bead of sweat trickled from Milly's forehead down to her cheek. There was no communication from the military side. Then a noise startled her; it was Neilus.

He walked towards her, joining her side. She had noticed earlier that he was missing and almost forgot about it. Where had he gone? She asked him, and he gave a small smirk. D-boy did not react at all.

* * *

Standing and resting his hands against the railing, General Glieff Pavlocheva refused to pull his eyes away from the large video view-screen in his own Mission Room. He was far away from the battle, but he could not feel any closer to it. He checked his pocket, making sure the item was there. All was set.

'_Now, Tekkaman Blade, make the first move,'_ he thought. '_Take a step towards annihilation.'_

"Sir, an emergency broadcast on an international station!" an officer said. "It's… the news?"

* * *

D-boy thinly smirked. To everyone's surprise, the news channel displayed on the video screen. It showed a distant shot of the Space Knight base, with military forces flanking it on both sides. A young, familiar looking reporter appeared on scene; it was the same one that had questioned the military earlier.

"_Yesterday, the East Asian military had claimed Tekkaman Blade attacked their fighter planes and soldiers during a mission. According to the military, this was good enough to label the Space Knights as traitors to Earth and loyalists to Radam,"_ the reporter explained. "_The military gave the Space Knights an ultimatum yesterday to surrender in twenty hours. That time has expired, and so the military is there."_

Milly turned, wondering why Neilus and D-boy were watching so intently. It was just the news…

"_However, did Tekkaman Blade really attack the military on that mission? Or is there something more to it?"_ the reporter said. "_We obtained a tape showing exactly what happened during that mission."_

Milly's mouth opened in surprise. The tape began to roll, and all over the world, never before seen footage was shown – at least never seen by the public. But the footage seemed familiar, too familiar.

"Wait, this is the footage Goliate took from Blue Earth!" Milly blurted, and D-boy nodded. Milly let out a breath, realizing where Neilus had gone during the past few hours. She couldn't help but smile.

"But D-boy, why did you wait until now? Why make us go through a night of preparation?"

"Preparation is always necessary," D-boy answered. "After all, what if something went wrong while delivering the footage? Or what if no station agreed to broadcast it? Fortunately, this one agreed."

"This is highly embarrassing for Pavlocheva and his military. They've lost credibility in the eyes of the world at this critical moment," Neilus said. "They've got no choice but to retreat and never return."

"And they won't be able to slander us like that again," Milly said. "D-boy, this is a great tactic."

"Releasing the video was your idea, Milly. Thank you," he said. Milly felt her confidence return.

* * *

Tekkaman Dead paused mid-flight, listening to every word on his communicator in disbelief. Did he hear that correctly? Did D-boy, Milly, and Neilus collectively halt the military right in their tracks?

* * *

Glieff Pavlocheva did not even notice his hands turn white from gripping the railing so hard. This was bad, very bad. He had expected the Space Knights to merely not strike first, but he had not predicted _this_. Footage of the Primary Body massacre played across the screen for the entire world to see. How was he going to explain this now? His ships and tanks were already deployed, with fighter jets on the way.

Frustrated, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a device. It was small but possessed a switch.

"So, you think you've outsmarted me, Space Knights? You haven't won yet, Blade," he sneered.

* * *

All was peaceful, the only sounds coming from the ocean breeze and the gulls gliding overhead…

A booming explosion occurred on one of the smaller naval ships. The ship crew bellowed out in surprise, with some of its members being knocked hard backwards while others were thrown overboard. A large fireball erupted from the starboard side, and the shockwave hurtled shrapnel in every direction.

"_What the…!"_ the news reporter yelled, turning around. "_My god, a ship was hit!"_

"What!" D-boy blurted, his face turning to shock as he stared at the view-screen. The video image zoomed in to show naval officers scrambling to halt the flames. Many were injured; some were screaming. An emergency siren blared, and the vessel began to tilt towards its damaged side due to water pouring in.

All in the room stared in shock. What went wrong? Did something malfunction aboard that ship?

"_Word's in that it was a torpedo!" _the reporter said. "_Launched by the… the Space Knights?!"_

"That's impossible!" D-boy said, turning towards the comm. officers. "Check the weapons stock!"

"Yes, sir!" one man answered. "All weapons are accounted for, sir. Nothing was fired by us!"

"Could it be Radam?" D-boy posed. The officer replied that the scanners detected no buggers.

"Wait, incoming transmission!" a female officer said. "Coming from a military headquarter!"

"Space Knights!" the image of a furious Pavlocheva bellowed. "How dare you! Prepare for war!"

"No General, we didn't—!" D-boy started, but the transmission was cut. The video switched back to the battle-ships and tanks, which raised their ballistic explosives, aimed it directly at the base, and fired.

The Space Knight base shook violently, hit from all directions. Fires began to erupt on the upper levels of the complex where the defensive shields were weakest, and guards began to run from the smoke littered corridors. The battle-ships outside prepared to launch another round of missiles, as did the tanks.

"We're hit in Section 10-6!" the male officer yelled. "Defensive shields at forty percent power!"

"Prepare anti-missile laser turrets!" Takaya ordered. "Increase shields using auxiliary power!"

* * *

Dead End remained frozen, hovering in mid-air. Sounds from the com-link were now a mix of explosions, yells, and static. He listened in shock, his hand trembling. It had become a full scale assault.

"_What happened!"_ Milly's voice pleaded through the com-link. "_Why are they doing this?"_

"_I don't know!" _replied D-boy. "_Our missiles weren't launched, and it wasn't Radam either!"_

"_Damn them… if it's true, damn them!"_ Neilus said through some static. "_It may be a set up!"_

"What?" whispered Dead, taken aback. "A set up?"

"_We weren't attacking first, so they couldn't either, especially after that video. So to start things, they exploded their ship… and blamed it on us! The other units heard we did that attack, and they fired!"_

The young man's eyes widened, and his fist began to shake even more. Did Neilus just say…?

"_They wouldn't do that, would they?"_ Milly cried. "_To go so far… as to kill their own men?"_

"_It's been done before in history… an old tactic used by leaders and operatives to provoke wars."_

"Those bastards," grated Dead, his voice getting sharper. Anger began to flow through his veins. The military first massacred the Primary Bodies, spun the entire story, and now this – they fabricated an attack and framed the other side in order to escalate to a full scale conflict. Memories of military brutality poured into his mind… the war in Prague… the Reactor Bomb… and again… yesterday's slaughter…

A scream of rage erupted from Dead, purple crystalline energy engulfing him. This… was war!

* * *

"Move it! Move it!" the guard squadron leader ordered, waving his hand in a gesture for his men to follow. Jakub picked himself off the floor, having been thrown down by the impact of an RPG hitting the building some distance away. He looked down the corridor, making out a glaring hole in the wall.

Back in the Command Room, D-boy continued to give a barrage of orders. The defensive shields, which had been damaged during the Radam attacks over the past month or so, were having trouble keeping up. Every rocket fired chipped away at its power, and it would not be long until the building walls would receive a string of direct hits. The anti-missile laser turrets were firing at full capacity. They were able to destroy some missiles in mid-air, but not all. The military had even begun firing at the turrets themselves.

"Incoming! Enemy fighters!" a comm. officer yelled. On the view-screen appeared a half-dozen fighter craft, passing by above and releasing their payloads. The bombs hit pay dirt and exploded in rapid succession. A great fireball erupted from the top of the Space Knight complex, and the entire base shook.

Milly cried out as she was thrown to the floor, as was Neilus. D-boy was thrown against the wall.

* * *

The walls of the hangar shuddered, with bits of debris falling to the floor, some hitting the sleek exterior of his fighter craft. Hayato clenched his fists, his teeth grinding against one another as tears welled in his eyes. They were being attacked in all directions, in all ways or forms. They were like sitting ducks.

"Why hasn't he ordered me to fight?" Hayato whispered. "I can't sit like this… I can't…"

They were destroying his home. The military was actually dismantling his home, his team, his people. No, he couldn't sit around like this. He had to protect his home, just as she had tried to… Yumi.

"Yumi… if only… if only I could become…" he cried. "No, if I can still fly, I… can still fight!"

Uncurling his fist, Hayato punched the buttons on his console, initiating the launch sequence.

* * *

D-boy regained his balance, staggering forward while holding his head. He could feel the trickle of blood coming out from the side, and he leaned forward to grip a comm. officer's chair. The officers were working frantically to make sure all defenses were up and that they were in constant communication with personnel spread around the complex. That included guards, computer technicians, and physicians.

"D-boy… what are you waiting for?" Milly said, slowly rising. "Why don't you go fight them?"

The man grimaced, knowing how stuck he was. The military was using conventional weapons against them. If the Space Knights retaliated with anything stronger, it could be viewed as excessive force. That would especially be the case with going out as a Tekkaman. The military could not counter that. Not only would it give Pavlocheva just what he needed to "convince" the world that Blade was in league with Radam, it would shatter whatever fragile balance and trust that existed between humans and Tekkamen.

'_It would almost be like playing into Pavlocheva's hand again,'_ he thought, curling his fingers into a fist. '_But our survival is at stake here. What good is the delicate balance if we can't survive this today?'_

Firming his resolve, he straightened his shoulders, ready to delegate full command to Milly…

"Fighter craft Epsilon has launched!" an officer relayed, reading the report on her small panel.

"Wait, that's Hayato!" D-boy yelled. Epsilon craft appeared on screen, ready to engage in battle.

* * *

Contorting his face in anger, Hayato piloted his jet towards one of the military aircraft while firing his ammunition. Some of the shots grazed the fighter's right wing, and the plane turned left, hoping to lose this pest. In response, two other military jets dropped back and lowered themselves behind Epsilon craft.

Hayato cursed for being careless enough to be tailed. The other planes opened fire, grazing him.

"No!" he yelled, seeing smoke coming from part of his left wing. "Command, I need backup!"

"_I'm coming for you, kid!"_ another voice came through the radio from Beta craft. It was Goliate.

* * *

"Those two!" D-boy blurted, reaching his breaking point. The military was assaulting them from all sides, two of his subordinates had gone out to meet them, and here he was, cooped up in a room! It was clear by now that the military would not stop their onslaught. He turned to run for the exit to stop it all.

"My God, what's that!" an officer exclaimed. D-boy turned for a brief moment. The view-screen zoomed in on a battle-ship. The crew was mounting yet another rocket, but this one was different. It was far larger and possessed a long, conical shape. D-boy paused, recalling reading a dossier about this before, and he felt a jolt of fear. This thing was for real. It was not nuclear, but it could level the base in one blow.

"All laser turrets aim at that weapon's projected trajectory!" D-boy ordered. "Shields up at max!"

* * *

When Hayato saw that large missile on his small video panel, he knew what he had to do. That thing looked as if it had the firepower of ten missiles, if not more. It was up to him to take it out before it reached the Command Center. Jerking his controls to the right, he turned sharply away from his pursuer in a controlled manner. The destination appeared clearly in his window – the battleship. He only had to skim the water's surface until he got within range, and then he'd fire. He was getting closer… getting closer…

With a thunderous boom, the great rocket launched.

Hayato watched, his eyes growing wide and his hands gripping the throttle ever so tightly as the distance closed between him and the arrow of death. It was like a beast, a behemoth that roared furiously towards him head on. He was staring the Reaper in the face. All he had to do was pull the trigger…

Yes, it would be a worthy sacrifice after all… because then the others would live…

Hayato roared, firing his lasers in rapid succession at the missile. To his shock, the blasts bounced harmlessly off the projectile's metallic surface. It raced towards him, only meters away from collision.

And then to his relief, the missile inclined upwards ever so slightly, passing over his cockpit. Yet, that relief soon turned to horror, for it had avoided him in order to proceed towards its target – the base.

"NO!" Hayato cried, swerving his craft around, knowing he could not possibly catch up to it.

* * *

"Five seconds until impact!" cried an officer. All braced tensely as the harbinger of destruction raced for them. Laser turrets accomplished nothing; like Hayato's lasers, they made mere dents in its hull.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Milly shrieked, diving to the floor. D-boy, already in the hallway, called forth his emerald crystal, but he knew it was too late. He would not be able to intercept it in time.

The missile closed the gap…

Suddenly, a comet of crystalline purple energy shot down from the sky with a blood curling cry, and a deafening explosion ensued. Everyone cried out in horror, and the entire Command Center shook violently. The view-screen showed nothing but a bright white light, and the sound pierced the chamber.

Even outside, all military personnel on the naval vessels covered their eyes from the blinding white light, temporarily halting their fire. On the other side of the island, foot soldiers also covered their eyes from the white, witnessing a great fireball rise into the sky. All stopped to stare in awe of its power.

The great explosion continued to roar, blowing out any windows within the vicinity and punching large dents in the Space Knight complex building walls, causing structural damage to several portions.

A final explosion resulted, sending out the last shockwave, pushing back waves in the ocean water and throwing around the large rocks like pebbles. The sand surrounding the base grew so hot that it felt like lit charcoal, and any water brushing up to shore evaporated in hot steam. Then, the light began to fade.

The soldiers on the ships slowly uncovered their eyes, only to step back in fear upon the sight.

What should have been destroyed remained standing. Where the missile should have hit, there stood something else entirely…

The enraged form of Tekkaman Dead.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry again for the long delay! Graduate school has been keeping me ultra-busy! Thank you for all your comments so far! 


	58. Fallen

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 58 - Fallen**

Natasha scanned her enclosure, furiously thinking of a way of escape. The stone wall below her window appeared damp and slippery, not to mention lacking in places to grip for a downward climb. Noal had locked the other obvious exit behind him when he had left. What could she do? It appeared that her captor had prepared the room quite well, making sure it was bereft of items that could facilitate an escape.

She couldn't give up just yet. Natasha peered over to her bed, eyeing the white bed-sheets that lay over the mattress. An idea soon came to her mind. The ground was only fifty feet below her window; if she could somehow cut the sheets into strips, tie them together into a long chain, and anchor one end to the bedpost, then she could use the sheets to climb down the wall to the ground. The idea sounded familiar…

"Like out of some movie or a fairy tale," Natasha chuckled. "But maybe it'll actually work."

Reaching over, she pulled the topmost bed-sheet and dug her teeth into it, starting to create a tear.

* * *

The rumbling softened, and Milly uncovered her ears while opening her eyes. How was she still alive? She slowly looked around. One by one, the other personnel pushed themselves off the floor. How was anybody still in once piece? Neilus crawled over and took hold, supporting her back up to her feet.

"Neilus," she whispered, letting out an exhale. The view-screen continued to show static.

"Primary video and audio links are damaged," an officer reported. "Backups will be up soon."

In the corridor, D-boy picked himself off the floor, moving aside any small debris that fell on him.

"What the hell happened out there?" he said, bewildered. Soon, he felt the glow on his forehead.

* * *

He bore his teeth as he caught his breath, his breaths continuing to slow down as they became more protracted. His eyes remained fixed in a scowl, and beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. The military had unleashed a most serious attack. Had he not gotten there precisely at that moment…

But his thoughts ended there, and soon, any remaining ones melted away. All he could see were the ones responsible. They almost destroyed his new home, and they almost took everything away, again.

His breaths deepened, almost into low, rumbling growls. He saw them scurrying on their ships, and some piloting planes in the air. Oh, there were so many to choose from! So many… so many prey…

In the distance, two pilots, Hayato and Goliate, stared at the figure, very easily recognizing it…

A booming roar erupted from Tekkaman Dead, and the crystalline purple energy engulfed his armored form once again. Without warning, he shot forward, rocketing towards the guilty battle-ship. Crew members aboard the vessel cried out in terror, and they desperately fired lasers from the gun turrets.

Obviously, their efforts were in vain. Like a fiery meteor, the metal-plated being crashed through the upper deck, burrowing through the bulkheads below and thereby setting off any explosives stored. The men on the deck felt the ship beginning to rumble at their feet, and they looked to each other in horror.

"Abandon ship!" a soldier yelled, racing towards a lifeboat. Others simply jumped into the water, hoping to swim away for their lives. The rumbling worsened, and the Tekkaman burst out the port side of the great vessel, with a fireball emerging from the gaping hole. However, the job was not yet complete…

The being shot straight upwards and soon looped around. Firing his thrusters, he hurtled straight down towards the deck twenty meters below, aiming at the mid-ship section. He released yet another cry, and within seconds, he ripped through the steel stacks, pulverized the bridge, and tore through the floors.

Dead burst out from the starboard side this time and turned. The ship had been split into pieces.

* * *

She let out a breath and wiped her forehead with her wrist. The white sheet was tough, but she had managed to rip it into three long strips. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Thinking quickly, she hid the strips under the four remaining intact bed-sheets. The lock clinked, and the door cracked open.

"I heard some noise in there. What's going on?" said Jaro, one of the Primary Bodies Noal had stationed outside of Natasha's room. He peered inside, seeing Natasha standing frozen near her bed. The girl cursed. Had she known a servant would enter instead of Noal, she would have prepared to jump him.

'_Wait, it's that guy… that bastard from before,'_ the girl gasped, recognizing the man. Jaro and his taller friend had bragged earlier about taking advantage of her while she had been unconscious and chained.

"Don't try anything funny," Jaro warned, pointing a laser pistol in her direction. He reached down behind him and grabbed hold of a sizeable box, pushing it along the cold stone floor into the chamber.

"Master Wraith wished to give you the finest accommodations. You should feel lucky, princess."

With that, he closed the door and locked it. Natasha looked down at the box, and her face turned red. It was a portable, mini bathroom unit, meant for use by Army soldiers in the field. It had a small seat to sit on, and any wastes would be incinerated with the push of a button. It even included sanitizing lotion.

'_This… is so embarrassing,'_ Natasha winced.

* * *

Wispy smoke permeated the air of the corridor. Windows were shattered, and debris had fallen to the floor. It appeared that a major explosion had occurred just outside the base. Little did they know that they had escaped incineration by a thread. Jakub and the other guards in his troupe were back on their feet, putting out small fires where they could and heading to the lower levels where the smoke wasn't as thick.

They exited the stairwell and headed down a narrow hallway. As they turned a corner, a laser bolt shot out, hitting a guard and sending him flying into the opposite wall. The other guards looked in shock.

"What the – commandoes?!" the troupe leader yelled, aiming his laser rifle. Before he could pull the trigger, a series of laser fire shot out, sending his weapon out of his hands and his body to the ground.

"No!" the other guards cried out in horror and anger, and they turned towards their assailants. Yet, they were no match for the battle-hardened commandoes, who let out another barrage of fire. Seized with fear, Jakub could only watch as his comrades fell one by one. Soon, the troops' attention turned to him.

The last thing Jakub saw was a flash of blue laser light.

* * *

"_Command, is anyone there? Can you hear me?"_ his voice came through. The comm. officers recognized it as coming from an emergency band and worked to bring his image on screen. It was Hayato.

"You're coming in clear," replied Milly, noticing the urgency in his eyes. "What happened?"

"_That missile… it was stopped by Dead… From here, the base looks like it suffered some damage, but…" _Hayato said, getting somewhat distracted before looking back. "_Now he's attacking the military!"_

"Dead!" she said, recalling he had been missing all night. "Thank God he… but he's doing what!"

* * *

The other ships now concentrated their attacks on the beast, who evaded their strikes and showed no signs of slowing down. Crew members of a smaller vessel ducked for their lives as Dead rammed into and through the hull of their ship, causing it to explode. Men were tossed everywhere like rag dolls, some hitting the water directly while others collided into ship debris and other flotsam resting in the ocean water.

The Tekkaman emitted a snarl, turning and plowing through another vessel before reaching the second-battle ship. He soon realized that the smaller ships had been buying time, for the crew on the battle-ship launched a missile directly at him. Dead dodged easily but soon noticed the weapon loop around. He shot up into the air, hoping to lose it, but the missile curved upwards and chased him. Dead tried to swerve left and right, but he couldn't get it off his tail. Then he had an idea – to use the oldest trick in the book.

The crew on the second battle-ship cursed as they saw the Tekkaman head straight for their craft. They fired lasers, but the shots merely bounced off of his armor. He soon reached the deck and looked up. The rocket raced straight downwards, and the distance between them reduced rapidly. It closed in…

Dead End leapt out of the way, knowing there was not enough room for the missile to change direction this time. The crew looked upwards, screamed in horror, and then, an explosion of colossal proportions burst from the ship. The entire deck was blown apart, with the fireball burrowing down further.

He paused only for a moment to watch the fireworks before remembering the base was being attacked from the other side as well. Covered in energy, Dead shot away and turned the corners of the complex, soon noticing the dozens of jeeps and tanks firing in succession from the opposite shore.

With a snarl, he generated the shield around his wrist and began to charge up with electricity.

"You bastards… you rotten bastards…" he grated, contorting his face. "VOL… TEKKA!"

* * *

On a hilltop far away, a sandy-haired man continued to watch intently through his binoculars. He had heard about the military attack on the Space Knights through the news, and he knew he had to watch.

"That's the spirit… Tekkaman Dead," said the human form of Bane, smirking thinly.

* * *

The crystalline purple Vol-Tekker raced towards the startled soldiers on the ground, who began to run for their lives. Some dove for cover, while others tried to drive away. Yet, the attack was too fast…

A sparkling emerald beam came suddenly from the side and slammed into the purple one, causing a booming and bright explosion in mid-air. The military soldiers shielded their eyes, and the shockwaves made them topple backward and fall into the sand. Dead snapped his head to the right and looked below.

"Dead, it's enough," Blade said in a firm tone. "You saved us, but calm down now. Stand down!"

"Stand… down?" rasped Dead incredulously, staring hard at this newcomer who had interfered.

"Dead, we can use our powers to defend our base. You did that, and thank you," D-boy nodded. "But you also went too far. Our powers are not meant to obliterate the armed forces that serve this planet!"

Dead felt a flash of anger and bore his teeth. Those words served only to re-fuel his hatred.

"Dead, are you listening to me? Dead!" D-boy said sharply. Dead did nothing of the sort. He did not want to listen, and he did not want to stop. For what they had done, the military deserved obliteration!

With that, Dead covered himself in energy and hurtled down towards the troops, brandishing his sword. Blade cursed, firing his thrusters. He intercepted Dead in mid-air, and the two locked weapons.

"Come to your senses, Dead!" D-boy commanded. "What you're doing now isn't helping us!"

"Get out of my way!" Dead growled venomously. "Or do you want to die with them?"

"Dead…" D-boy said, taken aback. It became ever so clear to him. The pain bottled up from the past, the rage from the Primary Body massacre, and the fury from today's attack had pushed the boy over the edge. Blade knew he had to end this quickly. If Dead went any further, they would lose him forever…

* * *

"_He's lost it!" _Hayato said over the transmission, describing to Milly what he had seen. "_But he drove them back. The surviving ships are retreating, and so are the aircraft. Dead drove them away."_

Milly exhaled, relieved the attack was reducing; but would there be penalties for Dead's actions?

"Freeze!" a man yelled, startling everyone. Milly spun around and gasped.

* * *

Dead swung his sword, knocking Blade away. D-boy flew back several meters before regaining his balance. However, Dead had already fired away. The boy angled downwards, heading for the tanks.

"Dead, stop!" Blade yelled, giving chase. "If you carry on, you'll end up destroying yourself!"

Dead responded by cutting through a series of tanks before curving upwards. The vehicles blew up, some launching into the air before crashing back down on the sand. Several fighter jets appeared in the sky and caught the young man's attention. They were the ones who had bombed the base moments earlier.

"Holy hell, get out of here! It's that crazed Tekkaman. Retreat!" a pilot yelled, and the others followed. Dead noticed the planes turn to leave, but he was not going to let them off the hook so easily.

The Tekkaman shot upwards. Just as he almost reached a jet, he felt something grab him from behind. Tekkaman Blade had snaked his arms under and around Dead's shoulders, seizing him in a lock.

"Get… get off of me!" Dead ordered, his eyes wide with fury as sweat drenched his face. No, he would not be stopped this way. He would not allow himself to be stopped this way… He _could_ not…

"Stop this now, Dead! You've been blinded with anger," D-boy said. "Calm yourself now!"

"Shut up! You hypocrite, shut up!" Dead cried out, startling Blade. Dead did not let the jets out of his sight. Despite being in a hold, he revealed the cells on the sides of his shoulder pauldrons and fired.

"What!" Blade said in shock as the crystalline purple Vol-Tekker beam made its way towards the fighter jets. There was no way he could intercept it, and there was only one thing he could do now. Blade revealed the blaster cannons on his own shoulders. He quickly released his grip on Dead and backed away.

"Forgive me, Dead, but there's no other way," Blade whispered. "VOL-TEKKA!"

The crystalline emerald beam burst forth and slammed into Dead's backside at point blank range. The young man cried out in shock as his body was engulfed in its luminescence, and he screamed in agony as the energy burned into his armor. He lost control of his own attack, and the purple Vol-Tekker veered aimlessly into the sky. Dead's body disappeared within the sea of green energy, and Blade halted his attack.

The energy and smoke soon dissipated, revealing the figure of Dead, his armor heavily damaged. The young man merely let out several weak gasps before curling over and plummeting towards the water.

Tekkaman Dead crashed into the waves, sending up a spray of water several meters into the air.

* * *

"What the!" said Neilus, seeing a uniformed commando step slowly into the Command Room. Several fellow commandoes trotted into the room and spread about, pointing their laser rifles at everyone.

"Get your hands in the hair!" the leader instructed, and Milly and Neilus slowly raised their arms.

"Who are you? And where the hell did you come from?" Neilus demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss. You're under arrest, both of you," the leader said. Two of his men grabbed Milly and Neilus, who tried to resist. Their wrists were pulled behind their backs and handcuffed.

"Wait, you actually think we're helping Radam?" Milly pleaded. "Have you all gone crazy?"

"Madam, we don't make those decisions. You know that," he said sternly. "Take them away."

"No, let us go!" Neilus protested as a soldier grabbed him. "You're making a huge mistake!"

Milly too tried to struggle, but another commando grasped her tightly. With laser rifles trained on them, the comm. officers could only look on helplessly as Milly and Neilus were dragged out of the room.

As they left, the commandoes rolled several canisters into the room, which began leaking gas. The personnel inside began coughing and covering their eyes before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Three of the four sheets had been ripped into three strips each. That gave her nine strips, which when tied together would give her a "rope" of forty feet, enough to get her down most of the length of the tower. To avoid being seen, she decided it best to wait until nighttime to escape. She soon heard sounds coming from the door again and hid the strips carefully underneath the intact fourth bed-sheet.

The door opened slowly, and Noal cautiously stepped inside. He relaxed slightly upon seeing Natasha sitting on her bed. She had an annoyed look on her face, and she noticed he was carrying a bag.

"So, I guess my present came in handy," Noal snorted, seeing the opened bathroom unit resting nearby, and Natasha's face turned slightly red. "Anyway, you haven't eaten in a while. Here, take this."

Noal tossed the bag towards her, and she caught it. Natasha paused, narrowing her eyes before peering inside the bag. There was an assortment of items, including rations, snacks, and packaged drinks.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," Noal assured. Natasha eyed him for a moment before taking out a sandwich and removing the plastic wrap. Her mouth began to water. The man nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar. He leaned against the stone wall and nibbled on it, watching her.

"You're really wolfing that down, aren't you? Then again, the Tekkaman system does use up a lot of body energy," Noal shrugged. Natasha reached for a drink and began to guzzle it, breaking all the table manners she had ever learned. The two said nothing for another minute, and Noal turned towards the door.

"Wait…" Natasha whispered, seeing him pause. "There's something I must know. That man of yours… Jaro… did he or his friend _do_ anything to me back there… when you had me chained in the cave?"

"Do anything to you?" he repeated. "No, I gave them strict orders not to harm you. If they said anything, they were probably teasing you. But can you blame them? Your father murdered their families."

A wave of relief washed over Natasha. She had been feeling so worried and repulsed about that.

"Th… thank you…" the words escaped from her lips, surprising him. "For that… and the food…"

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't help me if I allow that to happen," he said, opening the door and turning to glance at her. Natasha noticed an odd expression on his face. It seemed somewhat softer – almost sad.

"After all, I have enough enemies now," he muttered. "No need to add you as one more."

With that, Noal stepped out and locked the door behind him.

* * *

As Blade dragged Dead's unconscious body onto the mainland shore, the military tanks and jeeps were already in retreat. Any soldiers remaining turned to escape upon seeing his menacing armored form.

"Command, I've got Dead under control. The military is retreating… Command, do you copy?"

Blade continued to radio in but received no response. Hayato, in Epsilon craft, fared the same.

* * *

The man slowly opened his eyes. His body felt numb. At first, the world was very blurry, but then the image sharpened. What had happened? That's right, the guard troupe had turned the corner, only to encounter… Wait a second, how was he still alive? He gasped, only to cough hard for a few seconds.

"Take it easy," a voice said. Jakub turned to look at who had spoken – it was a fellow guard!

"Peric, how are you… how am I… alive?" Jakub whispered, pushing himself off the floor. All around him, his fellow guards were gradually regaining consciousness, most feeling rather disoriented.

"They must have lowered their laser power. Maybe set it to stun or something," Peric answered.

"Oh my God, thank God," Jakub sighed, holding his head. "I thought I saw you all die… I…"

"I guess they… showed us mercy," Peric said softly, seeing the tears well up in Jakub's eyes.

* * *

**Author Notes:** In case there are any doubts, a number of military soldiers did lose their lives because of Dead's actions. 


	59. Escape

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 59 - Escape**

With their hands cuffed behind their backs, Milly and Neilus sat on a bench within a small room in a submarine. How they had gotten there made them realize precisely how the commandoes who arrested them had entered the base. The sub had docked near an underwater maintenance doorway beneath the Command Center; it was a doorway normally used by technicians to fix the underwater catapult launcher.

Apparently, the military had learned of that entrance and used it. Thirty minutes had passed since they were forced into the submarine, which had undocked thereafter. Now, they were deep within the sea. Milly tried her best to keep herself controlled, but moistness gathered in her eyes. Neilus tried to calm her.

Opposite them sat the commando group leader, who glanced at Neilus from time to time.

"Neilus O'Toole, right?" the man finally spoke. "You're really the son of Bernard O'Toole?"

"Y-yes," Neilus replied, somewhat surprised by the question. "What of it? You knew him?"

"Never met him directly, but your father was a hero in military circles. Heck, even a legend."

"Then why would you place the son of a legend under arrest?" demanded Milly, her throat tight.

"Like I told you before, lady, my job is to carry out orders given by my superiors," he said plainly.

"So, does everyone in the military think we're guilty of treason?" Neilus posed. The leader sighed.

"It's hard to tell. Many soldiers have begun to believe it. They've been at war for so long, seeing their friends die beside them. With Radam still at large, they've grown frustrated," the leader said. "That frustration and anger helps erode the wall in their minds between Space Knight and Radam Tekkamen."

"I see," Neilus said, pausing. "And with the way the top brass has been spinning things lately, they've been able to capitalize on that frustration and anger, especially with those soldiers out in the field."

"Or some say they believe it out of fear. Those with doubts have sense not to talk about it either."

"Fear of General Pavlocheva, I bet. That man is ruthless. If my hunch is correct, he provoked the entire battle at our Command Center," Neilus grimaced, describing the Primary Body massacre, the sudden explosion on the ship, and the torpedo accusation. The commando leader's expression grew more serious.

"All right, that's enough," he cut Neilus short, clearly disturbed by the story. Silence ensued.

"Where will you be taking us?" Milly softly asked. The commando leader again relaxed.

"To the East Asia Military Headquarter," he replied. "To Pavlocheva himself."

* * *

With the effects of the sleeping gas wearing out, the comm. officers and other personnel in the Command Room gradually began to awaken. Some let out soft cries, while others released tears, both in sadness of what had occurred and in relief of being alive. They barely had survived a vicious onslaught.

For most, the mere thought of their attackers being fellow human beings was too much to bear.

D-boy and Hayato entered the Command Room with several guards and spread about, helping the people back up. The comm. officers soon gave detailed accounts of what had occurred, which confirmed the snippets of transmitted video Hayato had seen on screen while aboard Epsilon craft a half hour ago.

D-boy's trembling fist was clenched as tightly as possible. What a catastrophe – the base had been heavily damaged and his two close friends arrested. Despite his powers, despite his planning, he had failed.

And despite the pain of it, he had to maintain composure. Everyone there was now staring at him, their eyes pleading for direction and guidance on what to do. He still had to be a pillar of strength for them.

"General Pavlocheva won't get away with this so easily. I promise you we'll get Milly and Neilus back," D-boy said heavily. "But first, we should survey the damage. Then I want you all to get some rest."

The personnel – physically exhausted, emotionally drained, and many tearing – returned to work.

* * *

The sun had set, and the time was right. Natasha stepped back and admired her handiwork. The nine strips had been tied together in sequence and lay in a pile on the floor. She took the remaining intact bed-sheet, tied one end of it to the bedpost leg, and tied the other end to the makeshift sheet "rope". The girl tested all the knots one more time, making sure that they were as tight and secure as possible.

Natasha glanced out the window, pausing as she held the cloth rope. It was dark all around, and any lights that existed were in the distance. It was her perfect chance; all she had to do was act quickly and quietly. However, one thing strangely continued to bother her – the expression of sadness on Noal's face.

"I can't think about that now," she said, trying to drive it out of her mind. "It's now or never."

With a heave, she threw the cloth rope over the ledge and saw it unravel down the length of the tower. The only soft light that bounced off of it was that from the moon. Letting out a breath, she carefully crawled out of her narrow window. She planted her feet against the side of the tower, assessing the stone to be somewhat damp and slippery. She tensed her arms, using much strength to keep her balance and a firm grip on the cloth rope. Natasha closed her eyes for a second, wondering if this was a good idea after all.

'_No, I have to get out of here,'_ she resolved, opening her eyes. She let her grip move down along the rope while keeping her feet planted. Then, she tightened her grip and allowed her feet to slide down a little. In this pattern, she gradually began to make her way down the tower – that is, before she heard a brief screeching sound. She froze, realizing that the bed she tied the rope to had moved across the floor.

'_I thought I moved it as close to the window as possible. Maybe there were still a few inches left,'_ she thought. '_They're bound to hear that. In any case, there's only one direction I can go, and it's down.'_

She continued to lower herself, almost slipping once before regaining balance. She glanced up to the window, hoping to see no one's face looking down at her. Indeed, nobody was there. Yet, the winds had begun to pick up, and she could feel her body and hair swaying to the left. It was also getting colder.

Her arms were beginning to ache, and she wasn't even half-way down yet. Gritting her teeth, she lowered herself down almost inch by inch. After what seemed like ages, she reached the bottommost strip. She was roughly ten feet above ground, and at the bottom was a grassy patch. Natasha positioned herself.

"Here goes," she whispered, letting go of the cloth. She landed hard on all fours, emitting a loud grunt before rolling around on the ground to reduce the effect of the impact. Natasha lay still for several minutes, not making a sound while she tried to regain her stamina and breath. Her arms and legs were tight and throbbing, not just from the fall but also from the long climb. Her body was screaming for some rest.

The adrenaline rush faded, and her body refused to move. She also began to feel light-headed.

"No, not after all this… I have to keep awake!" she whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Neilus glanced down to his left shoulder, on which Milly's head rested. Despite her stress, fatigue had overtaken her, and she was sound asleep. Besides, it was a long journey on that submarine, and there had been no further dialogue. Even the commando leader felt his eyelids growing heavy from time to time.

After a half hour, they finally reached their destination and docked. Neilus nudged Milly awake, and she felt disoriented for a few seconds, her eyes bloodshot. The commando leader nodded, and they rose to their feet reluctantly. His troops entered and escorted them out of that little room and out of the sub.

Milly remained close to Neilus as they trudged through a long tunnel. At the end, they stepped into a large room, with soldiers scurrying about, performing various tasks. A man was waiting for them.

"Greetings, welcome to our humble base," the officer said in a thick accent before turning towards the commando leader. "Sergeant Melders, congratulations on completing your mission with full success."

"Thank you," replied Melders. He turned towards Milly and Neilus, gesturing a 'farewell' with his eyes. Soon, a new set of soldiers arrived and escorted the couple through another maze of corridors.

* * *

Deep within the Space Knight complex, D-boy pressed a series of numbers, causing a false wall to slide open. He stepped into the chamber, nodding to the guard and the nurse standing inside, both of whom promptly exited. The door slid shut behind him, allowing him his first moment of privacy in hours. D-boy leaned back against the door and let out a long breath, pausing a moment as he unraveled his clenched fists.

He then stepped towards the crib resting in the corner of the room and peered over the railing.

"Shinya…" he whispered, reaching out and caressing the boy's cheek. The baby stirred but did not awaken. Just seeing his son's face assuaged his worries, pain, and guilt… but only for a moment…

Milly and Neilus, who had been thrown into this mess from the start and had given him nothing but their sweat and blood since, were paying for his incompetence. They didn't deserve this! Furthermore, Natasha was still missing. It seemed as if the team was withering away, destined to disappear into the wind.

D-boy felt moistness gather in his eyes. He was failing, wasn't he? How many more hits could he take? Shinya's mouth moved slightly, and D-boy glanced down, looking lovingly at his son once again.

"I'm not going to give up, Shinya. For your – for everyone's future – I will fight on, I promise…"

* * *

"Natasha, pull yourself together!" she scolded herself, pushing herself up off the dirt. The castle grounds were surrounded by water on three sides; however, there was a land strip on the fourth. She began to make her way along that route, trying to quietly push aside any brush in her path. The leaves on the plants rustled, and Natasha froze. She heard nothing else for several seconds and decided to move forward.

Finally, she reached the end of the land path, only to notice she was at the base of a steep cliff…

"I told you, there's no way to escape," a voice cut through the darkness. Natasha gasped, whirling around and looking up, only to meet a pair of glowing ruby eyes that stared down at her. She was cornered.

* * *

The endless pattern of fluorescent lights was almost dizzying, as were the chain of corridors they passed through. An exhausted Milly felt her head hurting, and she stayed close to Neilus at all times. Their escorts said nothing, but the couple gradually realized that they were being taken directly to the prison area.

"Wait, I thought we were going to see Pavlocheva first!" Neilus said angrily. The escorts around him snickered to themselves. They soon reached their destination, and the prison warden received them.

"There's no need for you to meet the General, Mr. O'Toole. Everything has been decided."

"That's ridiculous! I am a government official! I demand a trial for both of us!" Neilus pressed.

"A trial?" the warden laughed heartily. "You're dreaming if you think you'll get that in here."

The warden motioned towards the soldiers to take them away. Neilus turned towards Milly.

"Don't lose hope, D-boy will surely think of something," he assured. "We'll get out, I promise."

"Oh, and split them up. We don't want any plans brewing," the warden added.

"No…" whispered Milly, her eyes growing in fear. The thought of being there without Neilus…

"Don't do that, please! Keep her with me!" Neilus yelled, recalling stories he had heard regarding female prisoners in military prisons. Just the thought that Milly could face the same dangers alone was…

"Sorry, this isn't a honeymoon hotel!" the warden said, turning. "Show them where they belong!"

The guards surrounded the two and began pulling them apart. Milly's eyes betrayed her terror.

"Neilus!" she cried out, unable even to reach out for him due to her hands being cuffed.

"Get your hands off of her, you filth!" Neilus bellowed, only to receive a hard smack across his face. Two guards began to drag him away, and the distance between the couple increased. Milly's scream for Neilus echoed in the hall, only to grow softer and softer as she was pulled away. Soon, her guards took her around a corner, and she disappeared from his view altogether. The guards tossed Neilus into his cell.

The man watched in dread as the cell door closed with a loud clang that echoed through the hall.

"Milly!" Neilus cried out, getting up and grabbing the bars. "You bastards, let her go! Milly!"

* * *

"No…" she protested, so sure that nobody had followed her. "How long were you watching me?"

"And after all the trouble I went through to make your stay more pleasant," sighed Wraith, coming into view and holding a strip of cloth. "Cutting up your sheets and making a rope out of them? It seems a bit far-fetched, though in this case, it actually almost worked… almost. But you could have lost your life!"

Natasha's mind raced. There was a cliff behind her, and there was water on both sides of the land strip – water that was likely very, very cold. Even if she tried to swim, she wouldn't make it far. Besides, the closest shore was still a distance away. Wraith narrowed his eyes, lowering to the ground before her.

"I know you don't want to be here. And I know you probably hate me, but I'm sorry, I can't let you leave," he said, his armored form approaching her. Natasha backed up, pressing her backside against the cliff wall. Wisps of smoke surrounded Wraith as his armor faded away, revealing the blonde man.

"You've had your fun, Vesna. Now let's head back to the castle. I'll even overlook this incident."

"O-overlook this incident? Just who do you think you are?! And why are you always after me?"

"Come on, that's obvious. It's because of your father. You're my guaranteed ticket to him."

"My father again, huh? You keep talking about my father as if your life had no other purpose."

"My life _doesn't_ have any other purpose. He's responsible for that, by taking everything I ever had from me!" the man said, pain in his voice. "By destroying everything I held dear… My life… my home… I tried to look past him, Natasha, I really tried… But I couldn't do it. I can't let it go so easily."

The blond man's face came within view as the moonlight reflected upon it. She stared up at him.

"So you want to use me to get to him," the girl whispered. "And then you want to murder him."

"It will be justice, not murder, Natasha. It's the only thing left for me to do… here in this world."

"Only thing left… You mean you're going to take your life after that?" she gasped, anger now in _her_ voice. "How can you talk like that? You were once a Space Knight! You were a hero to this planet!"

Noal winced from those words. He could never forget his days as a Space Knight during the first war, but that was so long ago. So much had happened since then… he even hated the Space Knights for many years because he felt they had betrayed him. Yet, he had recently come to know that it wasn't true.

"Doesn't that give you any sense of pride in your own life?" Natasha said. "A shred of worth?"

"Natasha, I won't kill myself," he said. "But because of all I've done, I'm sure to be killed soon."

Natasha paused, taken aback. What had happened to this man? He seemed so… resigned…

"That's what I mean, Natasha. There is only one path I can take now, and I can't turn back," he said, stepping and stopping before her. "After it's done, you're free to go. But until then, I need you…"

The girl stood frozen, staring up into his irises and feeling his breath tickle her face.

"I need you, Natasha…" he repeated, this time in a whisper. They said nothing, their eyes locked in a gaze as the wind ruffled the man's hair. Natasha felt as if she couldn't move, as if she couldn't _think_.

And she didn't even realize how cold she was. Her exhausted, shivering body stumbled forward, her person softly colliding into Noal and her arms wrapping around him for support. She slowly slid down towards the dirt, her eyes unable to remain open any longer as blackness overtook her.

* * *

Standing erect, Sergeant Melders waited patiently outside the double-doors. Just minutes ago, he had received word that the General wished to see him. Upon his arrival, a beautiful, blonde secretary had received him before disappearing through the doors. She came out moments later, nodding for him to go in.

"You may see the General now," she said. Melders thanked her, taking another look at her before stepping through the double-doors. He entered a short hallway. The floor was marble, and paintings lined the walls. There was a strip of red carpet that led straight to another door. Melders briefly paused, looking around; it was only the second time he was summoned directly by the General. He again resumed his walk.

He opened the second door, entering a large chamber. Multiple video screens lined the walls, but there were many personal items of the General as well – books, globes, maps, and other oddities. Melders immediately focused, however, on Pavlocheva, who was sitting in the middle of the room behind his desk.

"Welcome, Sergeant," Pavlocheva said, getting up and extending his hand. "Congratulations."

"Sir, thank you," Melders said, reaching out and shaking it. The General called him there for that?

Pavlocheva smiled, motioning for the man to take a seat. Melders sat down, as did the General.

"You've done well, capturing those two as planned. They've been introduced to their new homes."

Melders nodded, and the General reclined back. Pavlocheva began to stroke his gray moustache.

"But one thing puzzles me, Sergeant. Your orders were to shoot to kill, but I learned that you had ordered your men to reduce their laser power to merely stun or knock out. Tell me, why did you do that?"

"The targets were Neilus O'Toole and Milly Corman, weren't they, sir?" Melders said carefully.

"The targets were _all_ of the Space Knights, Sergeant," Pavlocheva returned seriously. "Sergeant, do you feel that the Space Knights are still loyal to Earth? Is that why you acted to minimize casualties?"

"Sir…" Melders said, growing tenser. Seconds of silence passed as the other man eyed him. The General then turned to stare at the wall for a moment before picking up the phone and pressing a button.

"Inga, bring some fresh tea and biscuits," he instructed, putting it down. Within moments, two guards entered the room, and Melders turned around in surprise. The guards trained their pistols on him.

"Sir, I-I don't understand! I carried out my mission!" he pleaded. "My loyalty lies with you!"

"For your mission, you were congratulated, Sergeant," Pavlocheva said, hardening. "But it's clear that your loyalty doesn't lie _with_ me, but rather that your _loyalty_ is a lie! Men, take him and _reward_ him!"

Melders stood up, dread coursing through his veins. He looked down at Pavlocheva with a brief hint of anger before fear took over again. With their guns pointed at his backside, the guards led him out.

* * *

Many miles above earth, many miles into space, a flagship rested while undergoing repair. Inside one hidden room, a woman was curled and suspended within the confines of a lavender pod, its red juices sloshing around her person and caressing her skin. Her hair spread out wildly while floating in the liquid.

Outside the pod, her cousin-sister watched silently as she reached out, gently touching the sphere.

"Those military fools. Your son could have been killed," she muttered, referring to what Bane had reported earlier. Apparently, Pavlocheva's forces had tried to 'take care' of the Space Knights themselves.

"Although surely, Takaya would have had the foresight to keep him in a safe and secure place," Delta muttered. "At least one thing went in our favor. It seems Tekkaman Dead has become a maverick."

However, there were plenty of other things amiss. Her own son was nowhere to be found, and Wraith was in hiding, along with Vesna. The Warlady glowered, looking back towards the organic pod.

"Because of your son's cries, Noal's parasite began its spiral towards death weeks ago," she whispered, staring intently at her cousin recovering inside. "I won't let the same happen to yours, Aki."

The woman inside the pod stirred ever so slightly.

* * *

**Author Notes:** The "Shinya's cries" that Delta referred to occurred towards the end of Chapter 23. Also, I didn't remember (or know) Milly's last name in the Japanese version of Tekkaman Blade, so I used her last name "Corman" from the dubbed version :) 


	60. Captivity

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 60 - Captivity**

Throughout the night, D-boy passed in and out of consciousness, his mind begging for rest while he brainstormed methods for rescuing his friends. One idea involved sending in a secret task force to break them out. Yet, where were they being held? Most likely at Pavlocheva's East Asian military headquarter, for they were too important to be held at a secondary base that could be overtaken during a Radam attack.

However, what if the task force was overwhelmed, captured, or killed? That was the fate suffered by the force that Freeman had sent years ago to retrieve Noal. No, D-boy could not risk more lives for that.

'_Then should I… turn myself over to the General in exchange for them?'_ he thought resignedly. '_Of course, he would demand that I hand my crystal over before the swap. And if that ruthless man doesn't keep his word after getting my crystal, all three of us would be in prison with no chance for breaking out…'_

D-boy slipped into sleep again. An hour later, a small noise prompted him to open his eyes.

In the corner of that underground chamber, an excited Shinya was sitting awake on his knees, his hands playfully clutching the bars of his crib. His smile widened upon seeing his father sit up from his bed.

Knowing he got his father's attention, the baby let out a happy squeal. D-boy rubbed his eyes and couldn't help but thinly smile himself. He walked over to the crib and picked up the child. Fortunately, the baby didn't need a diaper change yet. Shinya let out a gurgle and squirmed, telling his father in his unique way that he wanted to be let down. Shrugging, D-boy lowered his son to the mat on the floor, assuming the child merely wanted to sit down. To his surprise, the boy went on all fours and began to crawl around.

"When did he learn to do that?" he wondered, only to sigh. "Blade, you didn't even have time to notice this for your own kid. You better start paying attention before you miss a lot more things in his life."

The man stood still, continuing to watch his son. Shinya smiled again as he reached for a ball.

Then to the man's dismay, his communicator beeped. D-boy turned on the small video panel.

"_Sir, someone's contacting us but doesn't wish to identify himself. He wants to talk only to you."_

"Thank you. I'll be right down," D-boy responded, closing this transmission. He paused for a moment, shaking his head. Was it even worth feeling disappointed anymore? After all, such interruptions are to be expected for a Space Knight leader, especially during seemingly hopeless war-time conditions.

D-boy turned towards the door but then paused, silently scolding himself for almost forgetting about his son and leaving him there. He bent down and scooped up Shinya, much to the child's protest, and carried him out the door. Shinya tightly gripped his rubber ball in his hand and brought it to his mouth.

Soon, Takaya felt the boy's saliva drip onto his shoulder. It was time for the nanny to take over.

* * *

D-boy entered the Command Room, seeing static on the video screen. The person was still there.

"Alright, this is Blade," D-boy stated in a low tone. "Show yourself."

"Good to see you again… D-boy," the voice replied, and the static disappeared, revealing the man.

"Noal!" Takaya said, and Noal saw that he looked tired. "What do you… Where's Natasha?"

"My, getting antsy, aren't we? That's why I've contacted you… to let you know she's safe."

"You called to tell me that? Why, afraid I was going to go looking for her?" D-boy returned.

"Well, I thought everybody there would be worried about her, that's all," answered Noal. D-boy narrowed his eyes, looking into the eyes of his former friend. It actually appeared Noal was being sincere.

"Everybody here?" Blade snorted, almost with shame. "So when can we get her back, old _pal_?"

"What's with you today? Just show some patience. Natasha will be returned to you in due time… unharmed," Noal said, and several seconds of silence ensued; Takaya tightened his fist. "Well, that's all for now, D-boy. Oh, by the way, don't bother tracing my signal. I'm speaking through a proxy satellite."

The blonde man raised his hand, gesturing a quick farewell wave. D-boy widened his eyes.

"Noal, wait…" D-boy said suddenly, pausing. "There's… something you might want to know."

"What's that?"

"We've lost Milly," he muttered. "She and her fiancé were arrested by the military yesterday."

"What?" Noal whispered, taken somewhat aback. "How did that happen?"

D-boy lowered his eyes, beginning to describe all that had transpired – the massacre, the military siege, and the arrests. For everyone in the room, it sounded odd to hear him reveal so many details to the enemy. It seemed even stranger that the enemy was caring to hear it; Noal was listening with full attention.

The blonde man's frown deepened. It took him a moment to realize why his anger was stirring. True, Milly was a former Space Knight; the junior-most one in fact. But most importantly, she was the last friend – the last compassionate face – he had seen before he was thrown in jail all those years ago.

… And now, for her to be imprisoned by the very same man who had destroyed his life…

"D-boy, you fool!" Noal said acidly. "You let her get into that bastard's hands?"

Takaya grimaced, the words stinging him. Yet, for some strange reason, he also felt… a small sense of relief. To speak with someone who wasn't his subordinate; to speak with someone from the past, who could understand the gravity of this situation – it felt good… especially with Noal seeming sincere…

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Noal posed after several seconds.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," D-boy whispered, looking up with confidence.

"I hope you do. In fact, I hope you'll make a better effort to rescue her than you did with me," the blonde man snorted, almost smirking. "Though I have to give you credit for at least _trying_ back then…"

Takaya raised an eyebrow, and the other man's expression turned more serious.

"So D-boy, if you don't want her to end up screwed up like me, make sure you get her back."

With that, the transmission cut, and static resumed. The comm. officers turned towards Takaya.

'_Maybe you're not as screwed up as you think, Noal. There's humanity left in you too…'_

* * *

Despite her fatigue, she had spent much of the night sobbing. By now, her tears had run dry. She had been placed in solitary confinement, separated from human contact by a padded door and accompanied by only a bed, sink, and toilet. Perhaps it was for the better, as no other prisoners could harm or harass her.

Was her fiancé informed of that? Where was he? Was he given the same treatment? Milly's thoughts continued to rest on Neilus, who undoubtedly was deeply worried about her. She hoped that he was okay and able to keep himself calm given the circumstances. For both, it was their first time in jail.

She also worried about D-boy, knowing he must have been beating himself over the guilt. He was probably desperately thinking of ways to free them. Though it surely would bring back memories of…

Noal was the last person she knew who had been locked up under Pavlocheva's command. She shuddered, knowing how that experience had deeply scarred and twisted him. How many other people like that were locked up in these cells? What rage and bitterness did they have slowly brewing, just as he did?

A noise at the door jarred her from her thoughts. She raised her head from her huddled form as the door slid open, revealing a guard. He stared at her, moving his eyes down her body, and Milly cringed slightly. Another man entered with a tray of food. He set it down on the stand next to the door and exited.

"You'll get another one in five hours," the first guard said, stepping back to shut the door.

"Wait!" Milly said, getting up from her bed. "What's going to happen? When will I see Neilus?"

The guard merely shrugged, pushing her back before he punched the keys on the panel to slide the door shut. Milly screamed for him to wait, banging her hands on the door inside. The guard walked away.

"Wait…" she whispered, her throat tight. She looked down at the food next to her, and in a surge of anger, raised her hand to smack it away. Yet, she stopped short, knowing it would do her no good. She was hungry, and that was all the nutrition she would have. Milly resignedly took the tray to her bed to eat.

* * *

Natasha awoke to find herself back in her stone chamber. She was properly covered with several new bed-sheets. She noticed her forehead felt warm, and when she tried to sit up, she felt some dizziness. She peered over to the window, and a mid-morning sunlight shone through. How had she gotten there?

That's right, she had attempted to escape the previous night, only to be detected by…

"_I need you, Natasha…"_ his voice echoed in her mind, along with the image of his moonlit face.

"Noal…" she whispered, bringing her hands up to her face. He brought her back. Where was he?

The girl climbed out of bed, unable to shake her dizzy feeling. She felt she must have come down with something, perhaps even a cold. She walked slowly around her room and headed towards the door. To her surprise, it was not fully closed. She reached over, grapping the edge and carefully creaking it open.

There was nobody there but an empty corridor. Placing her palm against the wall, she climbed down the handful of steps and walked along the stone floor. Within several meters, the ceiling ended, revealing the vast blue sky sprinkled with small white clouds. Natasha gasped, taking in the fresh air.

She closed her eyes and paused, basking in the sunlight. Opening her eyes, she continued slowly down the terrace walkway and turned a corner. There he was, leaning against the parapet and gazing at the green hills in the distance. He was wearing a beige shawl, and his hair was ruffled by the soft breeze.

"Did you sleep well?" Noal asked without turning to look at her.

"You bastard… You bring me back here…" she muttered. "And then you leave the door open."

"Don't like your freedom?" he posed, turning to her. "I could lock you in again if you wish."

Natasha snorted. She looked back at him, noticing again the marks across his face, and she saw the small mole under his eye, not too far away from the marks. To her, it looked almost like a small tear.

"I gave you those scars when we first met… or rather, fought," she said, and the man raised his eyebrows. He touched his face, running his fingers along the contours of the cuts made by her armored claws when they had battled as Tekkamen weeks ago. They had had so many encounters since then…

"My scars run deep, Natasha," he replied softly. "You only managed to scratch the surface."

Natasha glanced at him, shaking her head – he was good at feeling sorry for himself, wasn't he?

"Last night… you said there's no turning back," she said gently. "Why do you think that's true?"

"There are so many ways I could answer that," he sighed, pausing. "I've double-crossed Delta by taking you captive for myself, instead of delivering you to her. I've caused too much damage to the human race as well; I've… I've murdered on the order of thousands. And the Space Knights… I killed one of your pilots… and took part in the plot to murder Tekkaman Hiver. With all this, where else is there to turn?"

Natasha remained silent, pain going through her… hearing again about Anita… Yumi…

"Who would take me back after all this?" he said. "No, Natasha, there is no room to turn around."

"What… what about Lela?" she asked, firming her resolve. Noal turned towards her, surprised.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Milly mentioned it to me some time ago," she confessed, and the man narrowed his eyes.

"It's not nice to intrude in people's private affairs," he mumbled, frowning. "But you've done a little digging into my past, haven't you? Come to think of it, why _do_ you care so much about what I feel?"

"Because…" Natasha said, her face flushing slightly. "You were once a Space Knight…"

"You keep saying that. Do we all _need_ to have this Space Knight pride you champion so much?"

The girl said nothing, her face reddening even more at his mocking tone.

"Anyway, forget about it," the blonde man said, growing serious again. "And speaking of Milly, I found something out. D-boy told me that Milly and her fiancé were arrested and jailed by your father."

"What!" Natasha blurted, and Noal began to describe what he knew. The more he spoke, the more her shock began to fade, only to be replaced by anger. Natasha began to tremble, her blood growing hotter.

"My father… did this?" she whispered, her throat tightening. How could her father be responsible for that massacre? How could he use that as an excuse to strike the Command Center? And how could he authorize arresting Milly and Neilus, who toiled away to protect the Earth despite not being Space Knights?

Unable to control her anger any longer, Natasha turned and stormed away, going back to her stone chamber and slamming the door behind her. Noal stopped in mid-sentence, his mouth open in surprise.

"She shut herself back in there? I guess one thing hasn't changed – women are still hard to figure out," he shrugged, looking into the distance. '_Lela too… she will accept me only if I stop this madness. But how can I stop it when it has plagued me every day for years? No, there is nowhere to go but the end…'_

* * *

The food could have been better – much better – but it was food nonetheless. Milly was about to bite into her sandwich when she noticed something odd. No, there was no note stuck in the middle or even a note on the accompanying napkin. However, there was some writing on the underside of the sandwich.

"_Safe – Rich Man,"_ it read messily, written in dark red. She stared at it, puzzled. What was this?

"A message from Neilus somehow, telling me he's alright?" she wondered. It had to be. But then why did he call himself a "rich man?" True, he was earning a decent salary, but he was by no means rich.

"Well, it doesn't matter how he signed it. He just had to write something other than his name," she reasoned. She looked closely at the writing, noticing again its red hue. Was it ketchup? Or his blood?

"Neilus…" she whispered, losing her appetite and feeling the worry weigh on her head again…

* * *

"What you did was brave," said Hayato. Standing on the shore, the two unlikely friends reflected on the events of the day prior, trying to console each other about the destruction they had seen and the fear they had experienced. They had almost died again – while one was in the air and the other on the ground.

"Can't believe I've had such luck three times in a row now… It means next time, I—" said Jakub.

"Don't worry about it. I've lucked out more than three times, and so will you," replied Hayato.

"Yeah, well anyway, my break's almost over. Gotta start my next shift," said Jakub, turning.

"Yeah, more repairs," muttered Hayato, surveying the damage around him. "Damn military…"

* * *

Noal knocked on the door, hearing no response. The girl had not come out of her room for over an hour. It was unlikely that she had attempted to escape again; could she be asleep? Noal reached down and gripped the large metal handle, grunting as he pushed the large wooden door open. He raised his eyebrows.

Natasha was standing before the window, staring outside with her palms rested against the stone sill. She did not react, and her eyes remained squinted due to the sunlight shining through the opening.

"I thought you might be hungry," Noal said, hoping to break the silence. He raised his left hand, which was holding a bag of food. The girl said nothing but exhaled. Wraith lowered the bag to the floor.

Natasha slowly turned around, waiting as her eyes adjusted to the shape of the man behind her.

"Whatever your reasons were for telling me about Milly… they worked," she said in a low tone, locking her stare on the blonde man's blue eyes. "I want to see my father, no, the General… personally."

Noal opened his mouth in surprise. He had informed her about Milly because he felt she would want to know such a thing. Yet, did a small, even subconscious, part of him do it to get her riled up about her father? Regardless, what she demanded fit perfectly with his plan; heck, it would even accelerate it!

"Are you sure about this?" he finally responded. "You do realize what this means, right?"

"Yes, I do," she said. "My seeing him will also allow you to 'see' him too, just as you wanted."

"Natasha, I did not intend to manipulate you when I told you about Milly," he sighed. "But yes, I intended to ultimately use you to draw out your father personally. If I were to attack his base without you, it would allow him to remain shielded behind his forces and possibly escape. I would lose my one chance."

"Yes, and then your life would lose all meaning, wouldn't it?" she said icily, turning her eyes away. "Sometimes I wonder whether I'm the one screwed up, or whether it's everyone else around me."

Natasha took a step towards her bed, feeling the dizziness from earlier return. Her sore leg caused her to stumble slightly. The man stepped towards her, but she waved him off before regaining her balance.

"As to what you'll do to my father, I don't want to think about it… I just… want to see him."

"Maybe we should wait a few days. You don't look so good."

"So now you criticize my appearance? I guess mocking my pride earlier wasn't enough, was it?"

"Calm down. I meant you look a little feverish, that's all. Here, have some food. It'll give you some strength," he said, picking up the bag and placing it before her. Natasha lowered her eyes, looking into the bag and feeling her mouth water. When she looked back up, the man was already at the door.

"Wait…" she said suddenly. "You're going already? I-I mean… it's a lot for me to finish…"

Noal looked at her for a moment before smirking. Natasha extended a sandwich towards him.

* * *

"I hope she knows I'm okay," he muttered to himself. Neilus continued to pace the area of his cell, walking up to the bars and trudging back to the wall in a repetitive cycle. His mind raced – what could he do? How could he get in touch with people who could help him? He was a government official; he had many contacts. Yet, would they come to his aid, given the publicly tarnished image of the Space Knights with whom he was now associated? Or would he have to rely on Blade, hoping the man would find a way?

"This is ridiculous. Take me to the General!" demanded Neilus. The guard on duty did not react.

* * *

After many attempts, he finally got through. The man appeared on the video screen, his gray hair pointed at the ends and is gray moustache being stroked by his fingers. His face carried a hint of smugness.

"General Pavlocheva," D-boy said slowly but firmly, trying to keep his anger from pouring out.

"Tekkaman Blade, leader of the Space Knights… and traitor to mankind," the elder man replied.

"We are _not_ traitors," D-boy returned firmly. "We always were and will be protecting this world."

"The entire world witnessed your disloyalty on many occasions, especially when your Tekkaman attacked our troops, cut through our tanks, and destroyed our battleships," the man said. "Many men died!"

"Yes, I grieve for those soldiers. But aren't you forgetting that _you're_ the ones who attacked us?" Blade grated. "And you didn't want to stop with merely capturing us. Your true goal was to annihilate us."

"Yes, and you're lucky you're still alive," Pavlocheva said. "Next time, we will finish the job."

D-boy tightened his fist, and the two men locked eyes, almost staring each other down.

"So, did you call to pick a fight with me? Or to finally confess your allegiance to Radam?"

"Don't be absurd. We both know that's not true. Where are Milly Corman and Neilus O' Toole?"

"Ah, your friends," the General feigned a sigh. "We have them here. They're in capable hands."

"I want to negotiate their return."

"Negotiate? With you, an enemy of the state? An enemy of the planet? Ha, impossible! That's as useful as negotiating with the bacteria that infect our bodies. The only solution is a stronger antibiotic."

"General, I will turn myself over to you if you promise to release them at the same moment."

"Oh, now this is a proposal," Pavlocheva said, raising his eyebrows and leaning forward. "An exchange… I will agree to this under one condition. You must also hand over Seline Koryzis, that young lady who worked for us a while ago and allowed our ace bio-weapon Xyla to fall into the hands of Radam."

D-boy slightly raised his eye-brows, taken aback. How could he speak for and agree for her…?

"I believe it's a fair trade. Two people for two people," Pavlocheva said, a thin smile forming at the corner of his lips. "Or do you consider yourself so valuable that you alone count as two individuals?"

"There's no need to have her too. I ask you to reconsider," D-boy pressed, trying not to plead.

"You have the audacity to disturb me and then question the flexibility I'm showing you?" the General rasped. "Those are my terms, Space Knight. I give you three days to consider this proposal. If you do not have an answer, or if you refuse, know that they will be summarily executed for high treason."

"What!" D-boy blurted, horror on his expression. "General, this is outrageous! You can't—"

"Three days, Space Knight," Pavlocheva re-stated before cutting the transmission.

"You damn bastard!" D-boy cursed, his fist shaking from the rage swelling within.

* * *

_That night…_

The man looked down on the form of the sleeping girl. Natasha had gone to bed an hour earlier, and it was obvious she had not been feeling well. The exertion from her escape, coupled with the winds from that night, had given her some sort of cold. The man unfolded the extra blanket he had brought and spread it over the other sheets that covered her. Her eyes remained closed, and she shifted only a little.

'_She looks so peaceful now… it's almost hard to believe how feisty she can be when she's awake,'_ he thought, smirking. The pale moonlight from outside shone through the window, illuminating her face. Her reddish hair was sprawled about her pillow, and her lips were parted slightly. Her breathing was soft.

'_She has an acid tongue, but she cares about people… about the Space Knights and humanity… to the point that she wants to confront her father, even though she knows it means I'll get my hands on him. Maybe she's hoping I will spare him, or maybe she's mentally blocking that part out in a form of denial…'_

Her mouth twitched, but she did not otherwise move. Noal continued to stare at her.

'_Originally, I'd planned to force her to his base to draw him out… though in that case, she could have warned him off, begging him not to step into my trap… He would have even remained hidden… But now she wants to call him out… and willingly! She's giving me exactly what I want! The least I should do is ensure her safe return to the Space Knights, just as I promised D-boy,'_ he thought with a soft, sad smile.

'_But how can I do that? She would be coming with me as a human, and I can't give her the crystal back until I finish with the General, otherwise she may interfere. And if she's taken in by the military while I'm preoccupied with Pavlocheva, the Space Knights could have a tremendously difficult time getting her back, considering their sour relations with the military. So how can I keep my promise to her and D-boy?'_

As he thought deep and hard about this, he began to feel a strange weight in his head. It was as if an old, unwelcome feeling was coming back. However, the sensation passed, and the blonde man shook it off. Soon, an idea sprung into his head, an almost incredulous one.

'_Perhaps… I should make it D-boy's problem? It's crazy, but… it might work,'_ he wondered, straightening himself. '_Yes, if I have Blade arrive shortly after I draw out Pavlocheva, he can retrieve Natasha personally. But he could very likely get in my way of the General… that would be a problem…'_

'_Or maybe not… Of course, Milly! D-boy could also use the chance to retrieve Milly and her fiancé, especially with the General focusing his attention on me!'_ he thought, a small smile creeping to his lips. '_Yes, by his mere presence, D-boy would be taking responsibility for retrieving all three of them…'_

'_The burden would be transferred from my shoulders to him the moment he arrives, and I would be able to keep my promise… Yes, it's perfect for everyone,'_ Noal thought, the smile soon fading. '_And then, fate will eventually hand me whatever is in store… Delta will surely send Aki or Bane after me…'_

Noal looked back down at the girl, still in slumber. He reached and gently touched her forehead.

"In any case, it will all work out, Natasha," he whispered, moving his fingers down to her cheek. He felt a smile coming to his lips, but this one was different. He actually felt something like… joy…

Noal stood frozen for a moment, his fingertips pressing the slightest against her soft skin. Slowly, he pulled back his hand, curling his long fingers inward towards his palm and tightening them into a fist.

"And then, you will be free from my madness forever," he whispered before heading out the room.

* * *

This time, Noal had contacted him during the middle of the night. It did not matter, for D-boy was unable to sleep, knowing what the General had told him earlier. Noal noticed the man was visibly stressed.

"D-boy, I need to speak with you alone. That means no staff," the blonde man said on the video panel. Takaya paused, studying the man's serious expression, and he nodded to the two comm. officers responsible for the overnight shifts. They glanced at him questioningly before getting up and heading out.

"All right, everything's clear. What do you want to tell me?"

"Oh, for starters, have you figured out a way to free Milly yet?" the blonde man asked casually.

"I've got some ideas brewing," D-boy said tartly, tightening his fist. "Is that why you called?"

"Well, I thought of something that could help us both. I've got a mission for us to do."

"A mission?" Takaya repeated, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"An operation in which you'd get back what you want," Noal continued, clearing his throat. "I captured Natasha because she's my best ticket to her father. And you know how much I love the General."

D-boy continued to listen, his interest picking up.

"Well, I plan to pay him a visit and use her to lure him out. When he does, that's when you come in and secure her before any soldiers do," Noal said, pausing for a moment. "Then, while the General and I are _occupied_ with each other, you're free to go rescue whoever else needs rescuing… catch my drift?"

The other man thought about it for a second, realizing what it meant. Noal was volunteering to be a distraction. He was presenting a perfect opportunity to save Milly and Neilus! Yet, something didn't fit.

"But Noal, I don't see what benefit you get out of this. It seems the advantage is mostly mine."

"Let's just say that I need to keep my promise to you… and perhaps pay off some of the debts on my soul," the blonde man replied. "All you have to do is promise not to get between me or the General."

"The General…" D-boy glowered. Could he endorse his execution by Wraith's hands? The man needed to be tried for war crimes at the very least, that was for sure. However, what would Natasha feel? Wouldn't she frown upon his going along with a plan that would obviously result in her father's death?

'_But still…'_ D-boy thought. "Pavlocheva threatened to execute Milly and Neilus in three days."

"What!" Noal blurted. "Then you have every reason to accept my offer!"

"How can I trust you, Noal? You've been wanting to kill me for a while now. How do I know you won't try it again this time?" D-boy posed, knowing he had to ask. Noal closed his eyes and smirked.

"By all logic, you shouldn't trust me. I have to admit, there's still a part of me that has resentment towards you, whether it's unfounded or not. It's difficult to erase completely," Wraith explained. "But for now, General Pavlocheva is the only person I care about, and no one else. I'll put an end to that murderer."

Indeed, Pavlocheva was just that. Besides, would such a murderer honor the offer he made D-boy?

'_From the military's spin machine, teaming up with Noal would be the final nail in the coffin for us siding with Radam. Even those who have had doubts up until now may be convinced otherwise,'_ D-boy thought. '_But forget it, our friends are far more important. I've got to get Milly and Neilus out of there.'_

"Alright, Noal. I'm in," D-boy said confidently. "When do we do it?"

"Excellent," Noal sighed, looking relieved. "I'll contact you in two days. Until then, rest up."

"Yeah, count on it," D-boy responded. "And Noal… thanks."

"It'll be like old times, _buddy_," Noal smiled. "Natasha will be happy to see you again for sure."

Giving a brief wave, Noal cut the transmission.

* * *

In the privacy of his room, D-boy continued to absorb Noal's plan. His own ideas did not seem to even compare to this opportunity. With the General and his men focused on Wraith, which is precisely what Noal wanted, D-boy could infiltrate the base and either retrieve his two friends, or extract information on where to find them. Not to mention, he could get hold of Natasha before the military could seize her.

D-boy liked it. If the military wanted to screw with him, he could also screw with them.

* * *

Despite lying on her bed, she was unable to sleep. For the past two hours, Milly had tossed and turned in the dark. The room was warm, and her clothes had absorbed some of her sweat. She threw off her blanket, kicking it off the bed into a crumpled heap on the floor. Even the pillow was uncomfortable.

Then, she heard a soft noise coming from outside her door. She froze, listening cautiously. The door slid open, and she glanced in its direction. There was a shadow standing in the doorway, and behind it was the dark corridor with its lights off. Milly immediately sat up in fear and opened her mouth to scream.

"Don't make a sound. I'm here to help," the shadow whispered. "Someone wants to see you."

"Neilus! It's got to be!" she whispered with a mixture of fear and excitement. "Who are you?"

"Sh! Keep it quiet!" the man urged, stepping inside. "There's no time to explain. We've got to make this quick. I've got a cart full of dirty sheets with me. You'll have to hide in there… and silently."

The woman contorted her face in disgust at the thought, but considering the circumstances, what other choice did she have? It would be completely worth it to see her fiancé. The man pushed the cart into the room, and Milly stared at it for a moment. Gathering her will, she climbed and burrowed herself into it.

"Good. Now whatever happens, don't make a sound," the man softly instructed. With that, he pulled the cart out from the room and pressed the buttons on the door panel, causing it to slide shut. He glanced up in the direction of the hallway security camera, hoping his comrade was indeed monitoring that one during that moment. He quickly turned and pushed the cart along the floor. He had just oiled it, and so its wheels did not squeak. The man turned a corner and paused, picking up a pile of used sheets lying outside a cell and dumping them on the heap. Milly felt them land on her but did not utter a sound.

'_Neilus…'_ she thought, her heart pounding. The excitement was almost enough for her to not notice the stench coming from the sheets covering her – sheets containing prisoners' sweat, others that were plain damp. Minutes passed, and the odor increased as more sheets piled up. She began to feel nauseous.

When were they going to get there? Soon, the cart stopped, and she heard the man touch another panel. The corresponding door slid open. Was this it? The man pushed the cart into the dark room, and he reached through the sheets to tap her on the arm. He lifted off some sheets, and the woman rose up, wiping down her clothes. She quietly climbed out of the cart and peered around, seeing nothing but darkness.

"I'll be back in one hour," the helpful man said, pulling the cart out and sliding the door shut.

"Neilus?" Milly whispered, looking around. Obviously, this was another solitary confinement chamber, and it was now pitch black. She called his name again but heard no response. Then, she began to hear someone's breathing. What was going on? Was he asleep? Or was this all part of a sick, cruel joke?

"Neilus…" she whispered, dread spreading through her. She backed up a step, huddling her arms towards her torso. The breathing was coming from across the room. The woman began to quiver with fear.

"It's been too long…" a voice cut through the silence, sounding oddly familiar.

"You're not Neilus," Milly said, swallowing nervously. "Who are you?"

In response, a cigarette lighter lit up, startling her. She shut her eyes and turned away, but she slowly opened them, adjusting her sight to the new light source. It illuminated the parched hand holding it.

"Just a wealthy individual," the man said in a joking tone, bringing the lighter to his face. The person appeared disheveled, his gaunt pale face revealing grey stubble and his hair cut extremely short.

Milly gasped, not because of his haggard appearance, but rather because of his red irises.

"Oh my God… Ch…" she whispered, her hand covering her mouth. "… Chief… Freeman…"

* * *

**Author Notes:** I wanted to give you all a chapter that, despite being talky-talky, progressed the story further (the previous chapter was a bit slow -- though thanks to those who sent me feedback on it, appreciated it!)

The "Rich Man" from the message Milly received earlier was from Freeman. His full name is: Heinrich von Freeman, or for emphasis regarding the note: HeinRICH von FreeMAN. Did any of you guess it before the end?


	61. Unfolding

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on . Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 61 - Unfolding**

Milly could barely contain her shock. It indeed had been a long time since she had last seen him; heck, since they all had last seen him. What was he doing there? What had the man done to get locked up?

"Yes, it's me, Milly," said Freeman, his voice sounding somewhat weak. "Let me see you."

He offered her the lighter, and she brought it towards her face. Freeman noticed a tear in her eye. Her hair was longer, her face seemed more mature, like that of a lady. Yet, it also betrayed her own stress.

"You've really grown up, haven't you?" he mused. "We missed you after you left us."

Milly realized that Freeman was referring to the time all those years ago when she had quit the Space Knights as a result of witnessing Honda's dirty deeds. Freeman had reluctantly pardoned him because Honda was so crucial to the team. Milly winced at the memory but extended the lighter forward.

"I understand why you left, Milly, and I'm sorry you had to go through that experience. After you left, I made Honda undergo extensive psychological counseling. It was the only way I could let him remain part of the team," Freeman sighed, shaking his head. "I can only hope he's never done those things again."

"Chief… Honda's dead," Milly blurted, shutting her eyes. Freeman's jaw dropped.

"No…" he whispered, tightening his facial muscles, refusing to absorb it. "How?"

"He was killed by D-boy's illegitimate son," Milly said, earning a stunned look from Freeman. Time was short, so she tried to explain everything as quickly as possible – about how D-boy and Aki had started a new team of Tekkaman, how they were called to Io because Radam had attacked there, and how a new Warlady named Delta began her attack on Earth. She said that several of the new team were killed and that Delta had captured and transformed Aki into a Radam Tekkaman. Freeman lowered his head.

"So, it's true," he said, trying to push aside the memory of her holding him at gunpoint all those years ago. She had insisted on becoming a Tekkaman instead of him, and for that, he felt secretly relieved. Deep down, he was concerned about using such "demonic technology"… Alas, she was a demon now…

"And even Noal…" said Milly, and upon this name, Freeman's face fell the hardest. "Delta got him while he was a prisoner on Io. She turned him into one of them. He's… he's killed so many since…"

"No… damn them," Freeman cursed, his fist tightening harder as he grit his teeth. "Damn them!"

Milly paused, taken aback by the unusual display of emotion from the man's face.

"Delta's son, Okita, is also D-boy's son. I'm not clear on the details, but he was conceived during the first war… probably during those months D-boy was missing. Well, we had captured him, and while he was in our jail… Honda… Honda had…" she explained, unable to convey the unspeakable. "The kid escaped during an attack on the base… and after the attack… we found Honda's body… unrecognizable…"

Freeman closed his eyes, trying to prevent himself from even imaging what had happened. Milly also stopped for a moment to erase the mental image. She then conveyed any other details she felt worthy.

"I know it's not the most coherent explanation… probably more confusing than anything else."

"No, it's filled some gaps in my knowledge. I've had some information, but given my situation, my knowledge was obviously incomplete," he responded. "But this… this is just too… Damn them…"

Freeman took several deep breaths, trying to shake it off as he firmed up and regained poise.

"There is time later to grieve," he whispered resolutely. "But that's not why I called you here."

* * *

"_Are you sure this is what you want?"_ the thought reverberated faintly…

He had thought that it was gone for good, but the pressure in his mind had crept back. Rather, it was more like a feeling, somewhat vague and fuzzy, but nonetheless sinister. It almost resembled a voice.

"_Look out for yourself, and forget about D-boy,"_ it rasped, and the blonde man clutched his head. "_You're on Delta's bad side now… But why subject yourself to death by her hands or the Red Devil's?"_

Noal leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes. No, it couldn't be… how was it still alive?

"_Just give the girl to Delta… Go after Blade. It may get you back on Her Majesty's good side."_

"No… keep quiet…" Noal sharply protested, tightening his jaw.

"_Wait! If that's not palatable… work with Bane instead. Draw out Pavlocheva… then have Bane come… and retrieve Natasha for Delta. That way… you'll get the General… _and _get on her good side."_

"Delta's not trustworthy. She'll want to kill me anyway, or didn't you think of that?" he said. "I guess not, being impaired with your impending death… Your last ditch effort to influence me won't work."

"_Listen… to me… while you can…"_ the dying parasite begged. "_Live on… Don't be… a fool…"_

"You won't get me to abide by her wishes," fought Noal, gritting his teeth. "_I_ decide my fate."

The parasite said no more, and Noal exhaled, extending and resting his palm against the wall.

* * *

"You wanted to tell me how you landed in the slammer?" half-joked Milly, hoping to ease some tension. Freeman revealed a small smirk and snorted. He raised his fingers to his stubbly chin, rubbing it. Seeing him cogitate brought about a sense of nostalgia in Milly. He always thought hard before answering.

"As you may recall, the military twice proposed to form a group of Tekkamen for themselves. The United Government Congress voted against both attempts. The second veto came before Congress' vote to break up the United Government back into the seven governing Regions, each headed by a Prime Leader."

"Right, they didn't want the military to have too much power, not to mention the ethical issues behind recruiting soldiers for a risky Tekkaman conversion process," Milly cut in, and Freeman nodded.

"Yes, exactly. But from the information I've gathered, General Pavlocheva is trying for it again."

"What?" Milly blurted. "You mean right now?"

"I believe Pavlocheva is using the Radam invasion as an excuse to build an army of Tekkamen," he sighed, closing his eyes. "This is not good for the Space Knights, as you've been marked as enemies."

"It's not good for the _world_!" Milly said, shaking her head. "If such an army is misused…"

"Yes, it would wreak havoc, especially if out of control… And with the Prime Leaders all dead…"

"There's no one to keep Pavlocheva in check," she said. "They've got the technology to do this?"

"The military has always tried to do research in parallel with the Space Knights over the years, but they could never catch up. Their biggest downside was that they never had a 'successful' live sample to work with – namely, D-boy," the man explained. "They did illegally produce two Tekkamen, both of whom were defective, partly insane, and destroyed by the Red Devil after they led the Prague rebellion."

They paused, remembering how seemingly merciless Aki was to the insurgent leaders back then.

"It was a top secret blunder the military swept under the carpet. The nuclear bomb helped them to wipe out all evidence – though of course, that wasn't the main reason why the bomb was dropped," he said, and Milly shook her head. "The military stole bits of information on the formatting process from the Space Knights, but their knowledge remains incomplete. So, their methods for conversion are not nearly as safe."

"Chief, you never cease to amaze me about how much you know… or find out. I bet investigating this Tekkaman build-up got you locked up in here," she suggested.

"Curiosity kills the cat," he smirked. "Fortunately, I still have enough clout to prevent my own execution. Pavlocheva would have to answer to my friends in the military if he sends me to the gallows."

"Can't those friends of yours help you get out of here?" Milly shrugged as if it was obvious.

"No, they're in the armed forces of the other regions and don't have authority here. However, General Duque of the European military has a few spies planted around. One of them, Rolph, snuck you to meet me. They can do small things like that and give me bits of information, but it's much too risky for them to help me escape," Freeman said. "Speaking of which, Rolph should be here in a few minutes…"

Milly turned to the door, half-expecting to see it inch open. Had an hour passed so quickly?

"Just one thing I _have_ to ask, Chief… Are you… Are you angry at D-boy and Aki for—"

"Taking over as head of the Space Knights?" he completed, narrowing his eyes. "Even though the Congress mandated that Aki replace me, I have to admit I was irritated for a while… a long while… I knew it wasn't rational to hold a grudge against any of the Space Knights, but I couldn't help being upset."

"I'm… I'm really sorry…" Milly whispered, seeing a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe it was good for me. After I left, I took some time off for myself, probably for the first time in years. I read books, traveled the countryside, visited some old friends, toured the Orbital Ring… It was strange that losing my authority gave me all the freedom in the world for myself," he chuckled. "It gave me some perspective. Perhaps it was good for young blood to take the reigns of the Space Knights."

"You'd be surprised how old that young blood looks now," she commented, and Freeman paused.

"I really hope D-boy is holding up with all of this… poor kid…"

"Remember how we worked together during the first war to help break out him of prison?"

"How could I forget?" he reminisced, nodding. "Noal had thought I'd given up on the guy."

At the mention of Noal's name, Milly lowered her eyes. A sound came from behind her, and she turned to see the door slide open. Rolph noiselessly pushed the cart inside, motioning for her to get inside. Milly brought her face closer to Freeman's, slightly startling him, and she moved towards his ear…

"I'm really glad to see you and know you're okay," she whispered. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll…" he said nervously, then noticing the engagement ring on her finger. "… figure it out."

Milly nodded, mouthing him a "thank you" before getting up and climbing into the cart.

* * *

_The next day…_

Tekkaman Bane grumbled. Ever since Wraith had deserted them with Natasha, the responsibility of surveying the flagship's repair process had fallen upon him. The metallic walls that got blown away by Blade and Dead End earlier were well on their way of being filled by the thick organic substance secreted by the Radam plants onboard. The engine room still needed much work, as Dead had severely damaged it.

'_That bastard. I've got all this work because of him,'_ thought Bane. '_Well, at least I confused the guy. Maybe I should visit him again before Blade sets him straight, or else he would nullify all my efforts.'_

His attention returned to reviewing the ship's energy stores, which were needed to power the repair process. It was strange – the pods were housing less power than the buggers had collected, minus the normal rate of consumption. Were their calculations wrong? Perhaps some energy was stored elsewhere…

'_Was Wratih up to something, or just careless?'_ he thought, frowning. Yet, he did not have time to search for the energy, for he had to attend to yet another of his duties – making his rounds to the Primary Body clusters in hiding around Earth. He had to visit them periodically or else they would get agitated.

"Got to keep them in check in case Delta has plans for them," he muttered, gripping his crystal.

* * *

D-boy began to feel agitated. True, Noal had promised to contact him by the next day, but he could not help but feel anxious when his friends' executions were slated two days away. Waiting was only running down the clock. What if Noal was to bail on him tomorrow? Invaluable time would be wasted.

Of course, the alternative was to trade Seline and himself in… No, that was not an option.

'_She's entrusting us to protect her…'_ he thought. '_If Noal doesn't come through, I go alone.'_

"Sir," a comm. officer interrupted his thoughts, turning to face him. "We've picked up Radam."

The view screen showed a blip moving rapidly across a region a few hundred miles away. It faded into a satellite image, showing a scarlet-like comet. At its head was a black Tekkaman with gold streaks.

"Delta… alone?" he whispered, realizing what this meant. "I'm going to get you…"

A green crystal materialized in his hand.

* * *

Those on the ground craned their necks to look up, letting out short gasps as the comet-like object streaked by overhead. To their relief, it showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. After all, it likely was a Tekkaman, and none could be trusted now, not even the former savior of Earth, Tekkaman Blade. However, some of the civilians standing on that city's streets maintained their faith in private, refusing to believe the military's spin machine. They knew Blade just _had_ to be on their side, fighting to protect them.

"Is that Tekkaman Blade?" a child asked, pointing towards the comet trail that sparkled and faded.

Up in the air, the black and gold figure reached the outskirts of the city and began to slow down. She knew he had been in that area, for she had traced his mental wave a day ago. The question was – was he still there? Warlady Delta turned in an arc, heading back towards the city as the light around her faded.

The sight of the black armored figure sent fear through the citizens on the streets. Parents grabbed their children and pulled them into buildings and stores for cover. Others began to scream in panic and run down the street. Delta lowered herself several meters, seeing the commotion caused by her mere presence.

"_Okita, I know you can hear me. Where are you hiding?" _she called out through her link, turning her head and scanning the streets for any signs of him. "_I am in Hong Kong, just as you were yesterday."_

As expected, there was no answer. She narrowed her eyes.

"_You shouldn't be afraid of your own mother, darling. Please answer me. I keep worrying about you day and night," _she pleaded, only to hear silence, and frustration crept in. "_You will answer, Okita!"_

Delta looked down, watching the people fleeing below. A city-wide air-raid siren began to wail.

"_You will answer me… because if you don't…"_ she said icily, generating her lance-like weapon.

At that instant, an emerald comet flashed in the distance and hurtled towards her at a dazzling rate.

"Blade?" she gasped, turning in mid-air to prepare for his assault. He was not slowing down. Delta cursed and launched herself higher, hoping to avoid being plowed. Yet, D-boy curved upwards, and the clang of metal rang through the air. Spherical specks of light surrounded Delta as she spun backwards.

She grunted and attempted to regain control via powering her boosters. Yet, Blade did not let up. He appeared behind her and rammed his shoulder into her chest, eliciting her cry and sending her sailing backwards. Sayaki cursed, telling herself to get it together. She had been training hard during the past few weeks; the least she could do was offer some sort of defense. The Radam grit her teeth, stabilizing herself.

"What the hell is your problem? I wasn't bothering you!" she said sharply. That only incensed him. How could she possibly say that? All that she had done – the invasion, Yumi's death, brainwashing Aki, stealing his infant child, and more… Blade let out a battle roar before charging towards her again.

Delta took in a breath, trying to recover. She knew this could happen – that Blade would interfere while she was searching for her son. Yet, she _had_ to search for the boy, and she couldn't tell Takaya this.

Blade thrust his lance viciously at her, and she barely avoided it. She swung her lance around to strike him in the back, but Blade spun and blocked her attack. They struggled against each other, snarling. Delta peered through his facemask, seeing his eyes quivering with a mix of anger and oddly… desperation.

'_This is my chance. If I defeat her, I can end this war and present her to the military as proof of my loyalty to Earth. Pavlocheva will have no choice but to release Milly and Neilus. Delta is my ticket to them,'_ he thought, seeing a mix of surprise and fear in her eyes behind her visor. '_I won't let them down!'_

He pushed harder, bringing his weapon closer towards her as she tried to resist with her lance.

'_If this keeps going, I'll be in trouble,'_ she thought, gritting her teeth. "_Bane… where are you?"_

The edge of his lance drew closer to her facemask…

"Bane, come NOW!" she blurted, as if ordering it aloud would somehow fare better.

"You think your friends will save you now?" Takaya rasped, and the Warlady gulped. Blade let out a cry and knocked her weapon away. Delta felt her lance slip out from her hands and saw it plummet. Immediately, she fired her thrusters to head upwards, but her adversary reached out and gripped her ankle.

"Get off!" she yelled, swinging her free foot around and nicking him on his faceplate. Blade grunted as he released her, raising his fingers to feel the cut. Delta used the opportunity to twist away into the air with puffs of energy flashing out from her backside thrusters. Taking in a breath, she blasted away.

"You won't escape!" yelled D-boy, activating his own thrusters. The yellow-green energy flashed on his backside, propelling him towards her like a rocket.

* * *

He had been approaching a cluster of canyons when he felt the sensation in his mind. The words were beginning to come through loud and clear. There was panic in the woman's voice, calling for his aid.

"What now?" sputtered Bane, slowing down and changing direction before blasting into the sky.

* * *

"Get away!" she yelled, sweat running down her forehead. They had crossed half the width of the city, and he was still in full pursuit, inching his way closer. Delta pulled to her right, turning the corner of a skyscraper. The streets below blurred by, with the people on them gaping upwards at the high speed chase.

Blade also turned the corner, seeing her arc downwards towards the street level. Was she planning to hide in the alleyways? The people on the ground began to run, heading in different directions frantically.

'_I've got to end this now, or there'll be casualties,'_ he thought, putting extra juice into his thrusters and barreling downwards. The gap between them was reducing, and Delta suddenly spun around, throwing the half of a lance she had just generated straight at him. Blade twisted his body to avoid it and knocked it away with his own weapon. The lance fragment twirled before crashing through the window of a building.

Delta, forty feet above street level, sharply turned the corner of another edifice. Blade followed suit, but when he turned, she was facing him while flying backwards, charging the cells around her torso.

"Vol Tekka!" she shrieked, and scarlet crystalline energy burst forth from her. However, D-boy had anticipated such a move, and he fired his thrusters, pushing himself downwards just under her beam. He rocketed towards her, using the opacity of the ongoing attack to hide himself from her line of sight.

Blade let out a roar as he collided into her legs, sending her spinning. Delta emitted a cry, her Vol Tekker beam firing haphazardly in various directions as she whirled uncontrollably. The beam faded, and D-boy fired his thrusters, smashing into her. Delta cried out in pain, and they both hit the pavement hard.

Dirt and asphalt sprayed everywhere onto onlookers as the two skidded along the ground. Fires erupted in the numerous spots that Delta's Vol Tekker had hit, and a trench-like trail ran along the street. The sound of struggling and crunching metal echoed about the building walls, and a scream pierced the air.

When the dust cleared, those humans who could not turn their eyes away beheld the sight…

Tekkaman Blade was standing tall, his armor dirtied and his arm extended with his metal fingers wrapped around the throat of the Warlady, who was sitting on her knees and weakly clutching his wrist.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Again, sorry for the delay in update! School has been keeping me very busy :) Thanks for reading...


	62. Understanding

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
> This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 62 - Understanding**

At Tioram Castle, the air had begun to warm as the sun climbed further into the sky. A soft breeze blew alongside the stone wall, a sliver sneaking into the window and ruffling the hair of the man inside.

"We're going to see your father in a day," stated Noal, crossing his arms.

"Why that long?" pressed Natasha. She sneezed.

"_That's_ why," he answered. "Better to wait until you get over your cold. Besides, I need time to set things in order. If all goes according to plan, Blade will come to take you before your dad's men can."

"Wait, Blade's in on the plan? So you've really been in contact with him?" she said, taken aback as he nodded. "That surprises me. He's taking part in a plan knowing what could happen to my father…"

"For him, your feelings on this matter are outweighed… by the fact that your father threatened to punish Milly and her fiancé with death in two days time," he muttered, and Natasha's mouth dropped open.

"He's… going to execute them?" she whispered, her face losing color.

* * *

Citizens remaining on the streets watched in wonder. Some stood up slowly from their crouched positions; others stepped out carefully from the doors of stores. Before them, in the center of the damaged road, were two beings – one standing upright while it was gripping the throat of the other one, on its knees.

"You're at my mercy now, Sayaki," Blade said firmly, staring into and through her visor.

"Let… go of me…" she gasped, struggling to speak. "I… I'm the mother… of your child!"

"Yes, and so much more. You're psychotic… and a murderer," he said icily. "Don't think I've forgotten about you and all you've done. The invasion, controlling Aki, masterminding Yumi's death…"

Delta grit her teeth under her mask. She tried to gather the strength to dig her nails into his wrist.

"Being a murderer… in your eyes… is better than being… _nothing_… in your eyes!" she choked.

Taken aback, D-boy said nothing but stared through her visor. Her eyes displayed not only anger and fear, but also a look of hurt. She was struggling to breathe, and he almost felt sorry for her… almost…

Then, he heard the sound of shuffling coming from behind. Soldiers responsible for protecting the city positioned themselves on the damaged street several dozen meters behind him, leveling their weapons.

"What!" D-boy said, turning his head. "What do you think you're doing? I'm on your side!"

"Protect the people against these traitors!" the commander of the unit ordered. "Fire!"

"No, you fools!" Blade yelled, but it was to no avail. A barrage of laser fire come from the laser rifles and landed around the two, some shots bouncing off their armor while others threw up tar and granite.

This unexpected distraction was all that Delta needed. She batted his hand away just as his grip loosened the slightest. Sayaki leapt back and rose to her feet, gasping for air as a dust cloud covered them. She had to get away, but she could not de-transform and mix into the crowd, or else the shots would hit her.

Firing her thrusters, she launched herself into the air, her hand clutching her throbbing throat.

"Where'd she go?" Blade said, only to look up and see an energy trail fly away. "No, damn it!"

He stepped forward and fired his own boosters, heading into the sky. The soldiers on the ground followed his trajectory and continued to fire, cheering that they had driven the enemy away. Blade tried to avoid the fire, but some nicked his armor and caused a brilliant flash that temporarily impeded his sight.

Yet, he did not give up. She was not far ahead, and with an energy boost, he could intercept her.

"Delta… what!" Blade blurted as a reddish comet approached from the side and headed for him.

"I'll make sure that no one who touches our Lady… will have the _balls_ to talk about it!" boomed Bane as he flew in, brandishing his sword. The two collided, and their weapons interlocked. Blade cursed.

"You mindless slave, out of my way!" D-boy ordered, shoving him aside and firing towards his true target. This was not good, for in that brief moment, Sayaki had already gained much distance. Bane stabilized himself quickly and shot upwards, staying on Blade's tail. The Radam flashed his scarlet eyes.

_'If I try to shake him off, I could end up losing Delta,'_ reasoned Blade. _ 'But I can't ignore him either. Capturing only him won't convince the military. They would want Radam's leader, not a servant.'_

He noticed that Delta was flying slightly slower than before, as the gap was decreasing again. Yet, to his surprise, Bane was catching up to him. Was it that Bane was fresh, while he and Delta were tiring? Blade glanced at Bane again, realizing that this was the Tekkaman that had defeated Dead several days ago.

_ 'But Dead was still recovering from his injuries then… or did this guy simply get stronger?'_

Blade felt something grip his ankle. Bane had caught him, and he pulled hard. The Space Knight let out a grunt as he was jerked back, and they began tumbling through the air, with Bane refusing to let go.

"No!" yelled Blade as he tried desperately to regain control.

"Excellent work, Bane," Delta smirked, looking behind for a moment before blasting away.

* * *

"Ready to report weapon repairs process status," said Hayato, stepping into the Command Room and seeing comm. officers busy while the video screen displayed the image of a city with smoke rising.

"What's going on? Where's Blade?" he asked, looking around. "We had a meeting scheduled."

"He's gone off to face the Radam Tekkaman leader, Delta," a female comm. officer revealed.

"What!" the boy said, stunned. "Why weren't the rest of us informed?"

"He insisted there was no time to gather everyone. He had to leave immediately," she answered.

The image still, taken from the satellite pointed towards the city, now displayed Blade with Bane.

"That's the guy who defeated Dead last time!" Hayato said, widening his eyes. "Blade might need backup. Dead's still out cold in the wards. Officer, tell Goliate to meet me at the Blue Earth right away!"

* * *

"You bastard," Blade hissed, anger swelling through him. Bane had ruined his chances of getting to Delta. Yet, part of that anger was directed towards himself – how could he expect Sayaki to not call for backup? He had predicted such a scenario but did not prepare for it. After all, there was no time to do that.

The two circled each other, eyeing their respective opponent down before charging forward. They crossed weapons and then looped around, repeating this for several iterations. Blade was breathing hard.

"Getting tired, are we?" chuckled Bane. "So was Dead End, after I reminded him who he was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, probably more mentally than physically in his case," said Bane. "By the way, how is he? I mean, it's not every day you get hit point-blank in the back with a Vol-Tekker that's fired by a teammate."

"What… you were there? Watching while the military attacked our base?" Blade said, surprised.

"Oh, the most savoring part was seeing Dead brutalize those forces," Bane chortled. "The news told the public the military would attack you. I couldn't resist a front row seat; better than pay-per-view!"

"That means… you expected him to do something. What nonsense did you feed him, and when?"

"Very perceptive, Blade. It occurred during our last battle at the West Asia Military Headquarter," nodded Bane. "I wanted his true nature to come out, his true calling. All you peace-loving Space Knight weaklings had done was suppress his anger towards the ones he hated most. But _I_ wanted to set him free."

"You told him to take revenge against the military, didn't you?" Blade said, growing angrier.

"Of course. After all, the military was fighting his brethren, the Primary Bodies. I made him see that his true purpose lay in destroying this enemy that was cutting down his very people as we spoke!"

"Bastard," Blade rasped. "You used all that to confuse him… and then take advantage of him!"

With that, Blade fired forward, colliding with the Radam. They began to wrestle, each struggling to overpower the other. Despite his fatigue, anger from Dead's manipulation fueled Blade, and Bane knew he had said too much. They exchanged blows repeatedly, small dents appearing on both of their armors.

"You capitalized on his conflicted mind. No wonder he lost that battle. His heart wasn't into it," D-boy reasoned. "He started behaving a little strangely after that. And now I know it's because of you."

"His emotions were already all there. I merely brought out what should have been brought out a long time ago," Bane returned, catching his own breath. "So don't you dare place all the blame on me!"

"I will blame you, Tekkaman Bane, because you weren't doing that for his welfare, but rather for your own! You did it to defeat him," Blade growled, retreating and revealing his cannons. "Vol Tekka!"

Crystalline-emerald energy burst forth from his shoulders and approached the Radam, who lit the cells on his own shoulders. A convex crystalline-red disk, resembling a round shield, appeared before Bane and covered the entire front side of his body. Blade's beams smashed into the barrier… but were reflected.

"What!" blurted Blade, stunned at seeing his beams arc back in his direction. He instantly fired his boosters and rose a dozen meters into the air, narrowly avoiding being taken out by his own attack. One of the beams scraped his armored calf before heading off and dissipating in the distance behind him.

_'That was too close… What the hell was that? The only other Tekkaman who had something like that was my twin brother Evil,'_ Blade thought, narrowing his eyes. _ 'This guy's been upgrading himself.'_

"So, I guess my confusing him wasn't the only reason Dead lost the battle," gloated Bane.

"You used that on him too? That makes me feel better. Now we both know to anticipate it."

"You…" Bane rasped, his smugness fading. _'Bastards, they'll figure a way around it next—'_

"Get ready for round two," Blade rasped, breathing hard.

_'What the…?'_ Bane backed away, perplexed by his opponent's stamina. _ 'This is going nowhere. That shield drained much of my energy. And even after almost being hit, he's challenging me to go on…'_

In spite of the cracks in his armor, the Space Knight crouched into a menacing stance.

_ 'He still…?'_ Bane thought, swallowing. _'So this is his true form… the true strength of Blade…'_

"Prepare yourself," D-boy threatened, the thrusters on his backside charging with a hum.

_'The iron will of a man… who lived through and overcame hell itself ten years ago…'_ wondered Bane, color leaving his face upon beginning to understand the extent of the being he was fighting. It did not matter how tired Blade felt; he would keep battling on until the end. One-on-one, Blade would win.

"Wait!" Bane said, extending his palm. "This is enough for today. I'll agree to call it a draw."

"Do you think I'll let you get away?" growled Blade. He lurched forward, and Bane leapt back, firing his thrusters and launching himself into the sky. Without turning, Bane shot off into the distance.

Blade let out a sigh of relief before panting, thankful that his bluff worked. He did not know how much longer he could have gone. Had he had plenty of energy left, he would have continued chasing Bane. Blade looked downwards, scanning the city below. The people were pointing towards him, some waving.

_'We've still got some fans,'_ he thought with a fleeting grin. '_But I blew my shot with Delta.'_

Something began approaching from the distance, catching his attention. It was the Blue Earth.

_"D-boy, are you all right?"_ Hayato transmitted. Takaya exhaled. It was time to go back.

* * *

To the right, the rows of wheat passed in a blur, guarded by the endless stretch of wooden fencing. The vehicle shuddered as one wheel crossed over a small pothole in the pavement. It soon approached the open gate a few meters down and turned into it, climbing onto the dirt path and kicking up dust in its wake.

The path took a curve, and the jeep went along its way, heading for the house. Its blond driver took note of the crops on the sides; they had grown since he had last come. He passed by a young man and blonde girl, both of whom gave him sour looks upon recognition and followed him with their vexed stares.

He soon pulled up in front of the house, parking the jeep. He reached into his jacket, wrapping his fingers around the object before putting it back into the pocket. With a sigh, he climbed out of the vehicle.

The man stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door, straightening himself. Soon, it opened.

"Noal!" blurted Lela, surprise and nervousness written across her face.

* * *

The travel aboard the Blue Earth continued in relative silence. D-boy fixed his gaze upon the ship's metallic floor, crestfallen from being unable to capture Delta. It was a golden opportunity wasted, and the other two men in the cockpit sitting in front of him also knew it. Goliate was piloting the craft while Hayato served as navigator. The latter periodically narrowed his eyes but tried to hide his irritation.

"With all due respect, why didn't you let us know about this? We could have backed you up," asked Hayato, finally unable to hold it in no longer. He just had to question his superior. Takaya paused.

"There was no time, Hayato," D-boy said carefully, straightening himself. "If we waited to gather you all up, we would have lost track of Delta to start with. And this was an opportunity we could not lose."

_'But we lost it anyway, didn't we? She's the devil who planned Yumi's murder, and we lost her…'_ grimaced Hayato, his control over his mouth waning. "When those Primary Bodies were slaughtered at the Huajing Canyon, you didn't include us all on that mission either. Blade, could it be… you don't trust us?"

Goliate's eyes widened at the boldness of the question, and D-boy stared at the youth sharply.

"I trust you enough to get this plane back to base, Hayato," Takaya said coldly.

No one cut the tense silence that pervaded the remainder of the trip home.

* * *

"You've got some nerve coming back here, especially after you threatened my family," Lela said carefully but firmly. She tilted her face up, looking at him in the eye. Noal averted his stare to the ground.

"I'm sorry I did that," he admitted, looking back at her. "I wasn't myself that time. Believe me."

"Your eyes…" she whispered, widening hers. "They're back to… how they used to be before—"

"Yes… but the madness still isn't over," he interrupted. "I have to complete one last step."

Noal reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an object – a crystal with pink and white designs. He offered it to her, and she wrapped her fingers around it hesitantly before examining its shape curiously.

"It's lovely," Lela said. "What is this?"

"A Tekkaman crystal."

"What! A Tekkaman's…?" she stammered. "But why would you give me this?"

"Because it's not mine, and I need you to return it to D-boy. I just can't do it personally," Noal explained, observing her quizzical expression. "He will contact you tomorrow sometime to pick it up."

"Is this Blade's crystal? Radam's? Or… yours?"

"No, it belongs to one of the other Space Knights," he answered. "Natasha Pavlocheva."

"Pavlocheva…" Lela whispered, gasping. "That's the man who jailed you!"

"Yes, his daughter is a Space Knight, and finishing him is the last thing I need to do… destroying this man who obliterated my happiness… and yours," he said, spite in his tone. Lela took in a quick breath.

"No. No, Noal, you don't need to do this! You're not a murderer. Killing him won't give us all those years back," she pleaded, reaching out and taking his hand, her thumb caressing his long fingers.

"It's the last thing, Lela, I promise you. I can't make myself look past it. It must be done."

"And then what… Then it'll be over?" she said, her throat tight. "Then you can come back?"

"No," Noal admitted after a pause. "There's no guarantee I'll come back here."

Lela's face fell. She shook her head and pulled her hand back, bringing it to her mouth.

"You see, Lela, I will constantly be targeted. Staying here would put you all in grave danger."

"So it's the same story. It won't be over for you. It'll never be truly over."

"There's no other way. I must live alone. And if I die, I die alone."

The woman shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep control.

"Tell me, what did you have to _do_ to get Natasha's crystal?" Lela asked, trembling.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her. She's alive and well. Her crystal needs to be returned, that's all."

"Then it isn't too late," Lela said, earning a curious look; she stepped closer towards him. "See, the Space Knights won't be after you. They can help you. Blade can protect you from your enemies!"

"Blade can't even protect his own friends, let alone me. If anything, he needs my help," snorted Noal. The woman turned her eyes away, thinking hard of something, anything, that could sway this man.

"Why trust me with this, Noal? I told Blade your plans to attack those military bases last time."

"This is your chance to make up for it. And you're one of the few still willing to contact him."

"So, you've come here now that I can be of use to you?" she muttered.

"No, that's not why," Noal softly asserted, lowering his tone. "I wanted to see you, Lela."

"Noal…" she whispered, taking his hand again. "And if I was to contact Blade now to stop you?"

"You would lose my trust forever, and innocent people would die," he said. "General Pavlocheva is holding Milly and her fiancé prisoner. If Natasha were to obtain her crystal before tomorrow night, she may transform and protect her father from me. And if he remains alive tomorrow, Milly will be executed."

"What! No… Milly?" Lela gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "No… No, I promise you…"

"Thank you, Lela," Noal whispered, a genuine small coming to his lips. He looked her in the eye and stepped forward to embrace her. Lela returned the gesture and craned her neck up to softly kiss him.

"Stay alive, Noal. As long as you're alive, I'll have hope that one day, you'll come back to us."

"Stay strong, Lela," he said, slowly freeing himself from her. With a nod, he headed for his jeep and climbed in, starting the ignition. Noal gazed at her for a moment and smiled before pressing the gas.

Lela watched sadly as the man she loved drove away.

* * *

Back aboard her ship, the Warlady rubbed her throat, still red from what her nemesis had done to it earlier. Today's events proved again how small their forces had become. She was vulnerable, without protection, and backup had arrived only after she was defeated… humiliated by him… in front of others…

_ 'I'll get you, Takaya… crush you… make you understand… that you won't disgrace me again!'_

Delta retracted her hand from her throat, curling her fingers into a fist as she glared at Earth.

* * *

Intermittent clouds crawled across the evening sky, phasing the rising moon in and out of focus, almost in synchrony with the rhythm of the waves washing against the sandy shore. D-boy leaned forward, resting his elbows against the metal rail overlooking the beach just outside the damaged Command Center.

_"Could it be… you don't trust us?"_ Hayato's words rang in his mind. _"… You don't trust us?"_

By itself, it seemed like an absurd question. How could he not trust the Space Knights? It was obvious he trusted them with his and his infant son's very lives. Yet, when taken in the correct context…

A knock distracted his thoughts, and he turned to see Hayato standing in the open doorway.

"D-san," the youth started, clearing his throat. "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

Takaya raised his eyebrows, then nodded briefly. The boy stepped onto the balcony towards him.

"But you may be right, Hayato. In some ways, I didn't trust you," Blade admitted, looking down at the floor. "I went alone to the Huajing Canyon because it was such a delicate scenario with the military. Heightened emotions and impulsive actions would worsen the situation. There was no room for error."

"So you didn't bring Dead along, and you had Goliate fly you there," Hayato recounted.

"About today, timing was essential. I needed to strike before Delta could get away," D-boy said, shaking his head. "But yeah, there's more to it than that. I didn't want any more of the team to get hurt."

That was definitely true. Radam's attack on the base several days ago had shaken his confidence regarding the safety of his team. After all, Natasha was taken captive, and Dead was defeated by Bane. It amplified his concern for those who served under him. How could he continue to send them into danger?

It seemed reminiscent of his early days of a Space Knight, during which he did not want others to join him. They could have gotten in his way or become a liability in battle. More so, part of him did not want them to get hurt on his account. It was Freeman and Aki who had convinced him to soften that stance – and in some way because of that, so many had died to save him… Balzac, Bernard, Angela… Miyuki…

Now that he was in charge, how could he request others to do the same? What was the fine line in what he could ask others to do? Yumi… she had already died under him. Oh, how did Freeman handle it?

_'He thinks we're weak, despite all our training. And since I can't become a Tekkaman anymore, he thinks I'm weak…'_ Hayato thought, frowning. _'Can I really blame him? We've been getting shelled.'_

"But if you had us come, we could have helped you… even caught Delta. I mean, she called for backup herself. Goliate and I could've kept Bane distracted long enough for you to take the bitch down."

"Yes, and I wish something like that could have worked out. But on the flipside, Bane could have destroyed you, and I would have two more Space Knight deaths on my heads," D-boy said. Hayato sighed.

"That's the risk we consciously took on when we signed up for this damn organization, so honor our choice," Hayato spat. "I mean, you let the guards defend this base. So let us combat units do our job!"

D-boy absorbed his words silently, reading the meanings between the lines. The boy hungered for action; that much was obvious from his moments of bravado, including his rushing out to meet the military during their attack on the base. Frustration from being held back was prompting these recent outbursts.

"Hayato, I expect you to do your job. But it's my duty to make sure you won't die doing yours."

"So that means you'll never let us face Radam? I mean, there's always a chance of dying there. If that's the case, you might as well disband the Space Knights! We have no other purpose," Hayato scorned.

The boy's fervor reminded D-boy of his decade old self – to fight at all costs, even if it meant your life in the end. There were so many times he wanted to rush into battle then – and so many times Freeman had stopped him in favor of a more strategic and safe approach. D-boy's eyes widened in understanding…

_'We won because he planned, because he made sure we wouldn't rush in. If it weren't for him, I would have gotten killed for sure. The only way to win now… is for me to be like him… to _become_ him.'_

"Disbanding the team won't happen, because I _do_ need you all, and I will send you in harm's way, just not impulsively," Blade said, looking him in the eye. "The alien versions of Radam from before were manageable, you remember that. But Radam this time is very cunning. Delta develops a strategy before making any move, and we suffered losses because our counter-strategies weren't as elaborate. I didn't have the time to even _think_ of a good plan today, so if I had you come along, it would have been reckless."

"But y_ou_ rushed in…" Hayato narrowed his eyes. "What was your backup plan for yourself?"

"Yes, it was a risk. There wasn't much of a plan – just to get her. But I could afford that because I was responsible only for myself. Maybe that sounds hypocritical, but that's what it is," Takaya explained.

"With Dead out cold, of course only _you_ could do it… 'cause you're a Tekkaman, and we aren't."

"Yes… sad but true," D-boy said, seeing the boy tighten his fist. It was not easy being Freeman. Subordinates would be unhappy with some decisions – such as now – or not even understand them. Space Knight members had been angry at Freeman on several occasions, and the man took it. After all, being a good leader meant making choices that were best for the team, not those that earned brownie points.

"I'm sorry to be blunt about that, Hayato, but you'll have to trust my decision as your commander. But one thing I can do from now on… is not leave you all in the dark about a mission," Takaya offered.

The boy stared at D-boy for several seconds before straightening himself and shrugging.

"Of course, _Lord Blade_," Hayato snorted, turning around towards the door. "I still think you're wrong and being overcautious. But for next time, make your plan, include us, and trust us to carry it out."

D-boy looked on silently as Hayato re-entered the complex.

* * *

**Author Notes:** The last dialogue/argument between D-boy and Hayato took me so long to write! Whose philosophy do you agree with more? Thank you to all of you who've been reading, keeping up, and/or sending me feedback! 


	63. Preparation

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 63 - Preparation**

_That night…_

His eyes opened. Everything appeared fuzzy at first, and his mouth remained opened as images began to sharpen. There were lights above, and above and behind his head, he could hear the rhythmic beeping of the electrocardiograph. He moved his eyes downward, observing the length of his body. There were wires attached to his chest and arms, and a whitish ointment had been spread across his reddened skin.

The young man slightly winced as he tried to move. It was not painful, just uncomfortable.

"How did I…" he whispered, then gasping as he remembered images. Yes, there was a battle – the military was firing viciously upon the Command Center. He had arrived just in time to save the base from being blown away. He attacked them, making them pay. He destroyed their ships, their tanks, and their planes. Anger began to fill him. They deserved it. In the end, he was engulfed in green brilliance.

"That was…" he started, then averting his eyes towards the large glass pane to the side. "Him…"

D-boy was standing behind the window, looking into the secluded and isolated medical chamber.

"Don't move around, Dead. Stay rested. The doctors told me you've been fleeting in and out of consciousness," D-boy said through the intercom. "I thought I'd come check and see how you're feeling."

"Feeling?" Dead whispered. "You should know… You hit me with your Vol Tekka, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I did that, but I was out of options," D-boy sighed. "For whatever it's worth, it was a weak Vol Tekka. But of course, at that close range… Well, I had to stop you before we would lose you."

"So I was defending the base… and the best thing you could think of doing… was blast me?"

"Now isn't the time to argue. You still need to rest."

"Hypocrite…" Dead said weakly, soon closing his eyes again.

* * *

Natasha sat on her bed, facing the length of the bed and cuddling her knees as her back touched against the stone wall. So many thoughts raced through her mind. Tomorrow, she was going to see him.

"Father…" she whispered. "Just what can I say to you? You massacred Primary Bodies, used that to attack the base, and have Milly and Neilus slated for execution. Just what the hell have you done?"

She shut her eyes tightly, moistness gathering in them.

'_I'm your flesh and blood… So many have suffered and died because of you… because of our family,'_ she thought. '_Even if I give you a piece of my mind tomorrow, will you listen? Will you change?_'

She knew he wouldn't. It was like Black September again, this time partly worse. He was doing things his own way, regardless of how ruthless and manipulative they were. A tear rolled down her cheek.

One thing would be different this time, however – she would not be meeting with him alone.

"Noal is coming too… Will he even give you a shot at change?" she quivered. She had signed her father's death warrant, hadn't she? She killed her own blood, didn't she? More tears came down her face.

"Noal…" she whispered, trying to block out whatever he would do to her father. "Please…"

And what was he going to do afterwards? Where was he going to go? Would she see him again?

"Noal…" she said, raising her hands to wipe away the wetness. "D-san… please save Noal…"

* * *

She stared at the half-eaten sandwich on the tray. She had not eaten in a while, yet she still was not hungry. Her meeting with Freeman had given her much food for thought and injected her with hope. However, another day had passed, and she still was not able to see her fiancé. How was he holding up?

"Neilus…" Milly whispered, hoping that Rolph had given him the message that she was alright.

She reached for the sandwich, taking another bite as she again pondered over what Freeman had said. There was something nagging at her; she couldn't quite place it. It had to do with Pavlocheva's plan to build a Tekkaman army… there was some detail she was missing. Where would he get the specimens?

She shut her eyes, wracking her tired brain and trying to remember anything, any fact that could help. Wait, there _was_ something D-boy had told them a while ago…

Milly snapped her eyes open in shock. It was a realization that shook her to her very core…

"No… please God, no…" she whispered, trembling as she covered her mouth with horror.

* * *

Within the confines of the organic pod, the woman remained suspended as she bobbled softly within its juices. Air bubbles floated about to help her breathe, and her hair drifted in different directions. All seemed peaceful when viewing it from the outside. None could imagine the fierce battle raging within.

A shot of pain went through her, but the only evidence of it was a twitch in her eyes. Then, there was a feeling of peace, of euphoria. No, this was wrong. She should not be feeling such happiness. It was merely a trick by the pod. It was trying to fool her, to lead her to believe all was right. Clearly, it was not.

Aki resisted again, only to be rewarded by another dose of pain. The parasite that had been injured by her son's cries was not willing to give up. It bore its fangs again, sinking its teeth into her spirit, having every intention of keeping her bounded. It was not dead yet. It had become more fragile, but it was alive.

"_You are not human anymore…" _it whispered. She was undoubtedly a strong woman, but it was hard… becoming so much harder to fight it… It kept clawing at her, wearing her down, scratching away.

It made her sick… sick to her stomach… to have her soul shredded… for it to be cut apart…

Then, there was euphoria… and another sear of pain… she called his name… D-boy…

* * *

_The next morning…_

This time, he awoke in a different room. It was not the same isolated chamber from before, but rather the standard medical wing quarters. There were still wires attached to him, and a fresh layer of cream had been applied to his skin. He felt better, or perhaps it was due to the pain-killers he was given.

"Ugh," Dead grunted, retracting and pushing his palms against the bed as he attempted to sit up.

"Welcome back," a female voice startled him. Dead turned his head to the left, seeing a young woman lying on her bed several feet away. She was covered with a bluish-gray sheet except for her head.

"Seline?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Her face showed the cuts and bruises she suffered from Delta's recent assault; that was on top of the limited mobility she had due to the parasite-removal surgery.

"Why are you in here?" he asked. She tilted her head, moving her eyes back towards him.

"I heard what happened. Long story short, Blade allowed me to be here with you."

At the mention of that name, Dead's face darkened.

"Those jets… I had them… and then he Vol Tekka's me from behind! That bastard…"

"Look on the bright side – at least you can still move," she smiled. Dead looked over to her.

"When will _you _be able to?" he asked, softening his tone.

"I don't know for sure. I feel sensation in my arms and legs, but I can't really move around. The doctor said it would take some time for my nerve cells to grow back. Delta didn't help out much, either."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"But thanks for protecting us. I heard we would have all died if you hadn't stepped in."

"Military bastards," he snorted, his face tightening into a glare. "All of… They're all bastards."

"Not everyone is bad, Dead," she returned softly, earning his attention. "Before he turned Radam, my brother Kyros was a good man. Before the tragedy of our sister, he was a brave, conscientious soldier. Most soldiers are just doing their jobs, carrying out their orders. If they don't, they'll face consequences."

"Oh, just carrying out orders? Have you ever seen them in battle? They're ruthless," Dead said.

"They're placed in a situation where they have to kill, or they'll get killed. What would you do?"

"No, they relish destroying Primary Bodies. They've always looked down on them like trash."

"Well, I guess I didn't know that. I haven't lived on this planet for almost ten years, remember?"

"There's been friction between them for over seven. If the military demonizes all Primary Bodies and has no qualms exterminating them, why is it so wrong for me to decimate those military bastards?"

Seline didn't respond. Dead turned to look at her, seeing a tear come out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it? You miss your brother?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, returning his glance. "Do you want to become the murderer he turned into?"

Dead raised his eyebrows. He turned away, retreating to his own thoughts.

* * *

On top of the cliff near Tioram Castle, Noal set up his transmitting equipment. He peeked back at the castle below – more specifically, the tower that housed the girl whose father he was going to finally see. He felt jittery with anxiousness and excitement. How long had he waited for this? How many hard years?

Focusing again on his work, he pointed the dish towards the sky and entered the military's contact.

There was a pause, and a beep sounded. The blonde man's eyes widened. Finally, at last…

"_Welcome to McDonald's Corporation. Thank you for your call. We value our custom—"_

"Damn it! Out of all the companies to survive this far…" he cursed, cutting the transmission. Noal fiddled around with the transmitter once more, making sure nothing was awry, and he dialed again…

This time, he reached a comm. officer, who asked him for identification and purpose.

"I wish to chat with General Glieff Pavlocheva," Noal smirked. "Tell him I've got his daughter."

* * *

In the Command Room, D-boy waited anxiously for hours. This was the second day since his previous transmission with Noal, who had promised to contact him. He had failed in his attempt to capture the Warlady yesterday, and so this was his next best option. He had to succeed, as three lives were at stake.

Soon, the transmission he had banked on finally arrived. His old friend kept his word after all…

"D-boy," greeted Noal on the video panel. "Here's the plan. In four hours…"

* * *

Deep within his East Asia military headquarter, the General trembled with ire in his chair.

'_So you want to confront me using my daughter as bait? What do you think of yourself, Tekkaman Wraith?'_ thought Pavlocheva, digging his fingers into his palm. '_You will truly regret this brazenness…'_

The man stood up straight, looking up at the blank screen before saying, "At last, it is time…"

* * *

"Blade!" Dead rasped, slightly glaring as the man entered the room. Takaya glanced over and nodded at Seline, who merely looked back. D-boy turned his attention to the young man sitting up. He was glad that Dead had not already rushed out of the room in anger. It meant Seline had kept him calm.

"Are you feeling better, Dead? That salve works wonders on burns," D-boy said.

"You talk so casually as if I'm recovering from sunburn," Dead replied. "_You_ did this to me."

"Again, I'm sorry, but you were consumed by your anger. You were on a murderous rampage," stated Takaya, looking sympathetically but firmly at Dead. "I had to bring you back before it was too late."

"Before too late for what?" the young man challenged. D-boy studied him for a moment…

"Before you destroyed your soul without even realizing it. Anger clouded your judgment, and you were acting purely on rage. If you went on killing this way, your psyche would suffer so much damage that when you look back on what you did, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You would go insane."

"Now you're getting preachy and philosophical on me?" Dead said incredulously. "Hypocrite!"

"That's the third time you've called me that. Explain."

"You've been giving me all this nonsense about moving on, burying my past. But when Radam destroyed your family, did you just move on? You annihilated them even though they _were_ your family!"

Takaya grimaced upon hearing those words. To hear Dead say it that way… it hurt…

'_Kengo-niisan… Goddard-sensei… Hun Rii… Father…'_ he thought, tensing. '_Shinya…'_

"Radam was a threat to the survival of this entire planet. I didn't want to do it, Dead. I _had_ to."

"Then the military is a threat to our survival! To the survival of Primary Bodies!" Dead returned. "You finished those who killed your family. How can you hold me back from those who destroyed mine?"

"Because I know the feeling of having your soul torn apart. I don't want you to suffer the same."

To this, Dead did not respond, and he merely glared at D-boy.

"It took me almost two years to prepare myself to kill my brothers, and even now, I feel pain from it, even though there was no other choice back then," Blade said softly. "Did you prepare for what you did? You acted on impulse and anger – and from listening to the sweet-sounding words of a Radam Tekkaman!"

"So…" Dead said, raising his eyebrows. "You know…"

"Bane was boasting about how he made you see the light, but he said all that only to confuse you."

"Does that matter? The main point was the military had to be taken care of before they could wipe out the Primary Bodies!" Dead protested. "Whatever Bane's intentions were, that fact doesn't change!"

"Right now, Primary Bodies are fighting for Radam – whether they're doing it willingly or being manipulated into it. So it's natural for the military to fight them. But it's our job as Space Knights to keep the peace between them. We can't blindly support one side over the other just because they're 'family'! The men and women of the military are equally as human as the Primary Bodies. They're no different!"

Dead tightened his fist upon hearing those words. Was it that… Blade was speaking the truth?

"If you continue this way, Dead, you'll commit atrocities under a half-baked justification you've convinced yourself of. And when the guilt finally hits you, you'll only wish… to take your own life," D-boy said sternly. "Do you want to go through that again – the feeling, the desire of not wanting to live?"

Dead stared at D-boy, his face losing color. Seline, also watching quietly, swallowed hard.

"I don't love the military, Dead. Lots of times, I'm furious at them, especially during these past few days. But for the sake of Earth, I have to work with them, even when they've marked us as enemies," D-boy said. "And if I work against them, it has to be with judiciousness and restraint, or there'll be chaos."

"You're too soft on them… You let their atrocities go by without even a slap on the wrist…"

"No, Dead, we _will_ resist Pavlocheva's military, but not out of rage. And when we do, history will judge Pavlocheva for the carnage he's caused, not us," D-boy explained, taking in a breath. "Now, there _is_ a mission that involves acting against his forces, but with restraint. I need your help. Are you up for it?"

Dead End looked back at D-boy, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Boy, was this a surprise. Hayato had just finished inspecting the underside of the Blue Earth and had strolled into the cockpit, preparing to run a systems check. Outside the window, he could see personnel busy in the hangar area, performing inspections on Beta craft prior to loading it into the Blue Earth's bay.

"So, did my little talk with D-boy yesterday have an effect after all?'" he asked himself, still in disbelief that they were given a mission already, and a critical one at that. Their goal was to rescue three of their comrades – Natasha, Milly, and Neilus. D-boy had already conveyed the plan he had in mind for him.

Hayato flipped several switches, powering the engines. They began to hum as they warmed up.

"Taking off without me?" a voice asked. Hayato turned, seeing Dead trudge into the cockpit.

"What the… you're coming too? I thought you're still—"

"As you can clearly see, I'm _back_ _up_…"

Hayato snorted at the double-meaning, turning around as Dead strapped himself in.

* * *

In Tioram Castle, Natasha stood before the window, placing her hands on the sill. She looked outside once more – it seemed strange, but she felt she would miss seeing such aesthetic surroundings. She had not considered them so pleasant upon her initial arrival there, but during her days of captivity, she had grown some odd attachment to the room… Or rather, was the attachment to something else… or someone?

The faint sound of footsteps distracted her, and they grew louder. The door to the room opened.

"Natasha," Noal spoke, his spiky blonde hair damp from the humidity. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," she said softly, taking in a breath before turning. "But I-I have one last request… Noal, if you have it in your heart, could you show him mercy? Could you give him a chance to change?"

"Does he even deserve that chance? How many chances has he given others or shown mercy?"

"I'm asking partly… for your well being. What will happen to you… after you deal with him?"

Noal glanced at the stone floor, not having an answer to give her. With a sigh, Natasha walked slowly towards him and halted. She gently reached out, taking his hand and wrapping her fingers around it.

"What are…?" he said, not expecting this. His body stiffened slightly.

"Promise me you'll look out for yourself… that you won't just accept death passively," she urged softly but confidently. "You said your life has no other meaning except for the General, but that isn't true."

"Natasha…" he whispered with a tone of surprise.

"Promise me you'll find meaning… and make your best effort to live on," she said, not taking her eyes off his. "There are outlets you have, places you can turn to… I'll make sure you have at least one."

"Natasha, why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly, looking at her.

The girl glimpsed down at the floor, then moved her eyes back up to meet his, gazing into his light blue irises. Her chest began to softly heave, and her heart beat a bit harder. Noal stared at her, his eyes widening as his breaths became shallower. Gently, Natasha leaned forward and placed her lips on his…

She raised her hand, touching his cheek and caressing it as they shared a soft, intimate kiss.

Then, Noal broke away, breathing hard and shaking his head. Natasha's face flushed.

"No… No, we shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry," he whispered, turning red.

"I-It's okay, Noal, I… understand," she swallowed. "I don't want to take you from… from Lela."

At the mention of that name, Noal raised his eyes to meet hers. He looked back down, frowning.

Silence ensued for several, awkward seconds. Natasha stared the cobbled floor.

"Come, it's time. I'll carry you there," he said, generating not a red, but a translucent gray crystal. Natasha nodded, trying her best to control her emotions as a silvery energy briefly engulfed the blond man.

Within moments, they were on their way.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry again for the long delay! Thank you to all of you who've been reading and keeping up! 


	64. Allegiance

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.   
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 64 - Allegiance**

Their journey was no light matter. They raced over mountains, skimmed over lakes, and tore through clouds as they headed for their destination. At those altitudes and speeds, any human would have frozen to death. However, the heat generated by her captor's Tekkaman system provided a shell of warmth on top of the many layers she was wearing. Natasha, wrapped within Noal's arm, soared through the air.

The travel was taxing, as he had to bear her weight over the great distance, and she could not handle such a long flight in her human form. They stopped now and then, allowing her to recuperate.

Along the way, they could not avoid thinking about what had happened. Natasha tried to remain steady, but her closed eyes began to moisten on occasion, only for the drops to fly off her face due to the flight. Noal repeatedly aimed to block it out of his mind, reminding himself to stay focused on his mission.

'_I'm so close now… I won't ruin this chance for some sentimental nonsense… no, I won't lose it.'_

* * *

The sun was bearing down without mercy. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, the girl resumed digging the dirt with her small spade. Sitting on her knees, she carved out a small hole of sufficiently large size. She put down the spade, satisfied, and reached for the sapling, gently placing its roots into the cavity.

She picked up the spade again and began tossing earth onto and around the roots. She reached to her right, picking up the jug and pouring some water onto the dirt as she packed the soil with her free hand.

"There, that should do it," said Leizel, letting out a breath as she stood up and rubbed her hands. It was the tenth plant she planted that mid-morning, and she was feeling hungry, not to mention sweaty. She bent down and gathered her tools, soon making her way to the brown path that led towards the house.

Half-way there, something startled her. A boy was standing next to a tomato plant alongside the path. His face was dirty, and his hair was messy. The drip on his chin suggested he had eaten a tomato.

"You…?" she whispered, recognizing him from several weeks ago. "Okita, isn't it?"

* * *

Within three hours after they left from Tioram Castle in Scotland, they began approaching their destination. The region was rocky and somewhat mountainous, yet contained greenery on stretches of land and ledges along rock faces. Wraith decreased the power to his thrusters to move forward at an easier pace.

They approached a radio tower shortly. At its base, there was a man who was gazing upwards.

"D-san!" Natasha exclaimed with relief, a fresh jolt of excitement coursing through her.

'_So, he made it after all. This will be a good day for us,'_ Noal thought, nodding to the man.

'_She's there, right there!'_ thought D-boy, extending his arm and reaching out, so very tempted to transform and grab her. '_No, I've got to keep calm. I'm trusting you on this, Noal. Don't let me down.'_

"Your coat," Noal reminded Natasha. She nodded and removed it carefully, letting it plummet towards D-boy. He caught it and searched its pockets, pulling out the small communicator hidden within.

"Alright, can you hear us?" Noal asked, speaking into the tiny microphone on the woman's lapel.

"_Loud and clear," _D-boy's voice replied. Hearing it made Natasha smile.

"We're moving on," Noal declared, focusing his sights ahead and lightly powering his thrusters, making them glide forward. Soon, the two reached the perimeter fence of the military base. Guards were stationed at regular intervals along the interior of the fence, keeping their laser rifles trained upon them.

"Dear me!" Noal feigned fear before moving on, and the base came within view a kilometer later.

The East Asia Military Headquarter was a mighty complex, with diverse architectural styles that included structural themes from Russia, Japan, and Persia. Towers rose from the corners, topped with onion-shaped caps. In the center was a great dome containing alternating vertical stripes of red and silver.

Despite its size, the Headquarter was still smaller than the cliffs surrounding it, their rocky faces rising just above the tips of the complex's towers. The cliffs contained small patches of grass, as did the stretch of rock-riddled land lying before the complex itself. On that stretch of land, armed forces waited.

The military had certainly prepared for them. Tanks had lined up before the complex's front wall, and soldiers had amassed behind the tanks. The men had their laser rifles prepared and pointed upwards.

'_So close…'_ Wraith thought, feeling the prickling of excitement under his skin. He was there…

"Identify yourself," the ground forces' commander ordered through a megaphone. Noal smirked.

"I AM MEGATRON… Leader of the Decepticons!" boomed the grey-plated Tekkaman, throwing his head back in laughter. "That's some old school for you, Natasha… I've always wanted to say that!"

Natasha peered at him with raised eyebrows, wondering if he was all there… Noal glided forward.

"Release her safely and surrender!" the commander directed.

"I surrender to nobody!" Noal echoed, and the tanks raised their gun barrels towards him. "Don't worry, Natasha. They wouldn't dare fire at us while you're with me and run the risk of getting you killed."

"This is your last warning!" the forces' commander threatened. Noal narrowed his eyes.

"You military fools, what do you think you can do?" Wraith said, his nostrils flaring. "Why do you wish to throw your lives away? Engaging in a battle with me would be one-sided… and utter suicide!"

The soldiers on the ground heard every word, yet they kept their guns steady.

"And honestly, I'm not interested in any of you at all. My only desire is to see the General," Noal continued. "Yet, he chooses to hide behind you all even though he knows I've got his daughter right here!"

"Don't listen to him. Hold steady!" the commander yelled at his men.

"You all will be spared if I see him. He knows this, yet he finds it more convenient to use you as his personal human shield. After all, why face danger when he could use you – expendable lives that mean nothing to him!" Wraith echoed, growing more excited. Some of the troops flinched uncomfortably.

"He let your friends die in battle against us, while he remained safe in his little cove, unwilling to face us himself," Noal said. "He is _using_ you, just as he used his own daughter for his secret experiments!"

Natasha widened her eyes, surprised that he would reveal such a thing.

"And if he can't even come out for his own daughter, how much could he possibly care for _you_?" he said. "Soldiers under Pavlocheva, ask yourself – why serve someone who will betray you in the end?"

The troops below stirred, exchanging glances with one other and sharing unsaid sentiments.

* * *

Within the complex, Pavlocheva stood upright, his face darkening as he watched the video screen. The Tekkaman was talking too much, saying too many wayward things. It was making him look very bad.

"_Or prove me wrong, General! Have the guts to own up to your deeds and meet me face to face!"_

"You will get your wish, Tekkaman…" the middle-aged man rasped, tightening his fist.

* * *

"So, stealing from us now?" Leizel asked, narrowing her eyes, keeping a firm grip on her spade.

"Relax," he chuckled. "I was hungry, sorry. I just wanted to ask you something… well, to talk."

"Why don't you go talk to your Radam friends? You know, Noal stopped by yesterday."

"I know. I waited until he left," Okita said. '_Because I don't know if he was out looking for me.'_

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to avoid your friends. You must _really_ have a problem."

"You don't have to mock me, you know," he said, turning red. "What did he come here for?"

"I don't know. Mother wouldn't say. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can we sit?" the boy asked, lowering and resting his rear on the dirt. He reclined back, placing his palms on the ground as he stretched his bent, tired legs. Leizel remained on guard. Okita shrugged.

"Did you ever know your father?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" she said, a little surprised.

"Well, I didn't see any guy around here except for your uncle Rick. Or is Noal your father?"

"Noal? No, he's not. I never met my father. He died during the first war," she sighed, deciding it was alright to loosen up. She reached for a tomato before sitting on her knees and keeping her tools aside.

"I guess that's one thing we've got in common. We never knew our fathers when growing up," he muttered, sifting through the dirt with his left hand. "Was your father a victim of a Radam attack?"

"You could say that…" Leizel said, looking up at the sky. "But he was more of a hero, I hear."

"Yeah, what's his name?" he asked, intrigued, glancing into her sea green eyes.

"Balzac Asimov," she said before biting into her food.

"Balzac Asimov?" he blurted. '_How did he father a child way out here? There's no record of it.'_

"Yes, he was a hero for sure," the boy nodded. "You ever wish you could've met him?"

"Of course I do. I would've wanted him to be more than just the 'man in the picture'."

"He was. A military medal – the Badge of Balzac – was made in his honor."

"How do you know that? You couldn't have known my father," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I was taught the heroes of the first war. Bernard O' Toole. Balzac Asimov. Tekkaman Blade…"

"Blade… From what Noal told my mother ages ago, my father and Blade didn't get along at first."

'_Like fathers, like children…'_ he thought, snorting at her. '_You don't like me much either…'_

"Suppose you wanted something – or were doing something – that your father disapproved of totally, would you continue doing it?" he asked. Leizel raised an eyebrow at the peculiarity of the inquiry.

"Where did that question suddenly come from?"

"Just imagine if Mr. Asimov were still alive," the boy pressed on. "Would you?"

"I don't know. Depends on what it is. Why, did you find your long-lost father or something?"

Okita gulped, noting her unflinching stare – she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"So, who's your father? He probably isn't Radam, or he wouldn't be long-lost, would he? You said you never knew him when growing up," she reasoned. "So is he a civilian? A man in the military?"

"Neither. Let's just say my father works for the Space Knights," he answered nervously.

"The Space Knights?!" she blurted. "Wait, what the hell! Does Blade know?"

"I don't know, he might have an idea," he lied, not wishing to open a can of worms.

"Your father – a Space Knight, wow, the irony," she whistled. "You know, the military's been saying the Space Knights are working with you Radam. They even attacked your father's base recently."

"Yeah, I heard," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Well, aren't you worried? Did your father survive that?"

"Yeah, he had to have," he said softly, looking into the sky.

"Well, if you care about him, maybe you should go find out. Unless he's invincible, that is…"

Okita glanced at her, trying to keep a poker face – had she already figured it out?

"No, no, he's definitely not invincible…" he countered. "He's very human…"

"A Space Knight… You know, I want to sign up at some point. Protect the Earth, like my father did," she whispered, staring at the ground. Okita looked at her curiously, but she soon snapped to attention.

"And what about your mother? Who is she? Or did you grow up thinking you're an orphan?"

"No. My mother is the Warlady Tekkaman Delta, leader of our Radam forces."

"Your mother's…?" Leizel repeated, her mouth hanging open as her face turned ashen.

"My mother and I believe our invasion will eventually bring about a better world. Everyone will be treated equally, and individual greed would be crushed. My father obviously disapproves strongly."

"Y-yeah, him being a Space Knight and human may have something to do with that," she replied, trying to absorb it all. "Wait, so this is partly boiling down to choosing between your mum and pa, isn't it?"

"Well… kinda," he said sheepishly.

"Okita, how can I _possibly_ help you figure this out? We're talking about taking sides in an alien war here, not your parents arguing over whether you can go to a friend's house!" she said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I guess it's a bit much, isn't it?" he said, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, well, I might be a little biased 'cause I'm human, but I think you should go with your dad," she said. "I mean, what if your 'better world' doesn't turn out the way you expected… that is, if you win?"

"If we maintain order, it will," he asserted.

"That easy, huh? So I take it your invasion has been going _perfectly_ according to plan then?"

Okita raised an eyebrow as he frowned at her. No, many unexpected things indeed occurred, some of which he had been trying to block out of his mind out of sheer horror and revulsion. The nightmares still haunted him, especially after he had run away from the Space Knights and missed his treatment sessions.

He shut his eyes. Even otherwise, things had gone awry, such as key comrades dying. Leizel was right. If unforeseen things could happen during the invasion, they could very well occur afterwards. There was no true guarantee of their dream society. Yet, is there ever? And there was another unexpected thing…

'_My growing attachment to Blade… Acquaintance with Milly… and meeting Oki….'_ he thought, then grimacing. '_But we've worked so hard for this invasion… so many years preparing for it… thinking about it… How can I suddenly throw all that away when I know Earth will benefit in the end? Or will it?'_

'_Maybe it's time… for him to understand it… to tell Blade what this invasion is really about.'_

"I've got to go," he said abruptly, pushing himself up slowly. "I've got to see my father."

"You already decided? That was easy," she said, somewhat surprised.

"I should make sure he's alright. And I need to talk to him… Hey, thanks for hearing me out."

"Anytime," she smirked, then widening her eyes. '_Oh no, I gave him another open invitation!'_

Okita nodded and softly smiled. His yellow crystal materialized in his palm, and Leizel stared at it with fascination. For her safety, he moved away several meters while still looking into her sea green irises.

"Tek Setta!" he yelled. His body was soon enveloped by golden light, and he shot into the air.

"Wow…" Leizel whispered, staring at the long, yellow trail.

* * *

The main double doors to the complex slid open with a grinding sound, catching everyone's attention. Glieff Pavlocheva, wearing a decorated gray uniform, walked out standing upright, surrounded by a dozen guards. The soldiers amassed before the complex parted into two, clearing a path for the troupe.

Noal's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening. The man had shown himself; he was right there!

"Father…" Natasha whispered. Soldiers saluted Pavlocheva as the man passed by. The troupe soon crossed the front line of tanks and jeeps, exposing themselves to the enemy hovering thirty feet above.

"Let my daughter go!" the gray haired general ordered, scowling at the armored being.

"Please, let me talk to him," Natasha pleaded, peering into her captor's visor. Noal reluctantly nodded, slowly lowering to the ground and landing six meters before them. Four guards stepped forward…

"Don't you dare," Wraith threatened, generating a lance and holding its edge to her throat. The guards froze, and the General contorted his face in ire. Natasha looked surprised and hoped it was a ruse.

"Natasha will speak with her father alone, and none of you will interfere, get it?" Wraith dictated, narrowing his eyes. "If you try to snatch her, I won't hesitate to fire my Vol Tekka and wipe you all out!"

The General's face darkened, but he turned and nodded at his guards. The dozen men retreated, forming a semi-circle behind their leader. Satisfied, Noal lowered his lance and loosened his grip around her waist, allowing her to step forward. Yet, he extended his lance so that its tip barely touched her back.

"That's far enough, Natasha. He can see and hear you fine from here," Noal softly instructed.

"It's alright, Noal. Thank you," she said, turning to the man several feet before her. "Father…"

"Are you okay, Natasha? Did he hurt you?" the man asked. Natasha closed her eyes.

"Please, drop the farce," she said, her fist tightening. "You're not really concerned about me."

"Natasha, how can you say that?" he asked, frowning. She opened her eyes.

"If you did, you wouldn't have done all this… And how _could_ you do all this?" she said sadly, trembling. "Slaughtering those Primary Bodies… Using that to attack Space Knight Command Center…"

"Natasha, calm down…"

"It's the same as Black September. You didn't care what I thought, what I felt. You went ahead with what you wanted, however ruthless it was. Because of that, our family is responsible for the deaths of thousands upon thousands…" she said, her voice quivering. "And now you're heading on the same track!"

"Natasha, that was necessary back then, and so are my actions this time…"

"So it's necessary that you almost destroy my home? It's necessary to execute Milly Corman and Neilus O' Toole?" she pressed on, anger and frustration coming out of her. "You know that's bullshit! In your heart, you know the Space Knights are innocent. You know Blade is trustworthy and loyal to Earth!"

"We're not going to argue about this, Natasha. There's plenty of evidence against Blade and—"

"BULLSHIT! How can you DARE to say that to me when I'm a Space Knight? When I've seen it all with my own eyes?" she yelled, her throat tightening. "If you're angry with Blade because I followed him instead of you, then stop it now! Don't make this a personal battle. And if you're doing this because you're jealous of Blade's power, then end this pettiness! For God's sake, we're at war with Radam here!"

She let out a breath, her face red, and the General stared at her sternly. Noal watched, surprised.

"Is that what you want me to do? Just stop everything I'm doing? Will that satisfy you?"

"For starters, release Milly and Neilus. They're not even Space Knights," Natasha proposed.

Pavlocheva said nothing, opting to pause in thought. Noal moved his eyes between them.

"Very well, I will…" the General sighed. "But only if you swear unbending allegiance to me."

"What?" Natasha gasped, disgusted. '_To be his property… But… but if it would save those two…'_

"Forget it, you swine!" Noal said angrily. "Natasha, don't listen to him! He's manipulating you!"

"Don't listen to me? _I_ have the power to set your friends free, not him," Pavlocheva said, pointing at Wraith. "Not this _thing_ who held you shackled God-knows-where… who violated you over and over…"

"That's enough, General! Natasha, there's your proof. Your father isn't capable of change, nor is he deserving of mercy," Noal seethed, pausing. "I'm sorry, but now it's my turn… General, _here I come_!"

* * *

Upon hearing the code word, an anxious D-boy sprung up from his crouched position, gripping the emerald crystal in his hand. He shot into the air, a jade shell covering his body as a sparkling trail followed.

* * *

At first, nothing happened. Then, the General saw it. A greenish-yellow comet appeared and approached from the distance. Wraith turned, recognizing the unmistakable form of Tekkaman Blade.

"This is it, Natasha. It's time for you to go back," Noal said, reaching out and wrapping one arm around her waist and his other arm below her rear. "I'm sorry for keeping you prisoner… but thank you…"

"Noal?" she gasped, her mind blanking. Wraith powered his boosters and launched both her and himself high. She cried out from the sudden acceleration, and her father roared her name. Blade closed in.

"Lela has your crystal. Tell Blade to pick it up. Good bye," he whispered so only she could hear.

'_My crystal… with Lela?'_ Natasha thought, dazed. Lela was so far away, back in England…

"D-boy, she's yours! Don't miss!" Wraith yelled, twisting his body and tensing his arms. With a heave, he spun and tossed her. The young woman screamed as she sailed through the air like a rag doll.

"Natasha!" Blade cried out, bursting forward and catching her in his arms. "Noal, what the hell!"

The girl panted, the wind knocked out of her. She gave Noal a dirty look. Yet, she was rescued!

"Get moving!" Noal ordered, turning quickly and seeing the General staring up open-mouthed. It was almost too good to believe – the man was right there, exposed. Pure glee flowed through his veins…

"So Tekkaman Blade is a traitor after all!" Pavlocheva hollered for all to hear. "Natasha!"

'_How convenient for me. Natasha's in safe hands now. Blade would never hurt her… It's now or never…'_ thought Pavlocheva, bringing up the communicator on his wrist. "Release both units at once!"

"Now, you're mine," snarled Wraith, bursting down and landing before the General, training his lance at the man's body. Pavlocheva took a step back, raising his hands. Yet, there was no fear on his face.

"Aren't you afraid? Don't you know I'm going to end your life?" rasped Wraith.

"Yes, you've got me, Noal Vereuse," said Pavlocheva in a tone that made Noal uncomfortable. "Are you going to kill me for throwing you in jail? You deserved every second of it, you insubordinate!"

Natasha, catching her breath, watched with dread. Blade, hovering above, began to feel uneasy.

"No… something's not right…" D-boy whispered, catching the girl's attention. "It feels like…"

"Ah, can't kill me right away, can you? You've waited too long for this. You have to savor it, don't you?" Pavlocheva taunted, and Noal grit his teeth. "My advice to you is – do it before it's too late!"

"Then die!" Wraith snarled, raising his lance and stepping forward for the kill.

Then, he saw something that made him freeze in place. A reddish comet burst out from behind the Headquarter's main dome and rose into the air. Within seconds, it arced sharply downwards and rocketed directly towards him. At its head was a humanoid metallic figure – one that sported brown-plated armor.

"What! A Tekkaman!" Wraith blurted. Neither Space Knight nor Radam, it was a Tekkaman he had never seen before. Blade and Natasha also looked in shock, as did the other soldiers around the base.

The guards pulled Pavlocheva back, and the newcomer hurtled in, tackling the stunned Wraith. The two armored beings rolled in the dirt, struggling against the other while trying to get the upper hand.

And then, a second, orange-colored comet appeared from behind the dome and launched itself towards D-boy. Blade, fixated on Wraith's battle, didn't notice until Natasha screamed. D-boy gasped.

"What, another one?" he roared, seeing it close in. As long as he was holding Natasha, he would not be able to fight. Furthermore, he could not even put her down, or else the military could snatch her.

"Blue Earth, I need backup right away! Come get Natasha! Blue Earth, do you copy?" he yelled.

"_We'll start now,"_ Hayato's voice transmitted from the vessel parked forty kilometers away. Until they would arrive, there was no option but to run. Blade turned, desperately firing his thrusters. He aimed for the cliffs flanking the military complex, hoping he could lose his pursuer within its crevices.

"Welcome, my first members… to our army of the future!" Pavlocheva gloated, raising and extending his arms with open palms. "I christen you… Tekkaman Hatchet… Tekkaman Brawl!"

Wraith grunted as he pushed upwards, managing to throw Hatchet off of him. He looked around, scanning for the weapon he dropped. What the hell was going on? The military could create a Tekkaman? He turned, witnessing the guards pull Pavlocheva towards the safety of the base. Wraith cursed in anger.

"You won't get away!" Noal yelled, firing forward. Then, another figure came down from above.

"What!" Wraith gasped, easily recognizing the armored warrior this time. "Bane?!"

In the air, Blade looked behind, seeing Brawl in full pursuit. He twisted to his right, heading for the narrow opening that could serve as his escape route. In that moment, he saw something for which he was wholly unprepared. Two armored warriors emerged from the nooks and crannies of the neighboring cliff walls, blocking his path…

One sported black armor with gold streaks, while the other's was of a scarlet complexion…

"What the…" D-boy whispered, and Natasha too widened her eyes, stunned. "Aki… Delta…?"

* * *


	65. Betrayal

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 65 - Betrayal**

The soldiers that gathered in front of the complex held their weapons weakly, astonished. Two hundred meters before them, the gray and black plated warrior named Wraith was facing two others who flanked him – a brown armored one named Hatchet, and another called Bane. Hatchet was apparently produced by the military, but what about Bane? The soldiers looked to one another, trying to figure it out.

The General observed this and snatched the megaphone from the field commander.

"It's clear Radam have come to aid their Space Knight friends," Pavlocheva announced. "Give Hatchet and Brawl cover! They're outnumbered. They'll need every bit of help to recover my daughter!"

The announcement earned cheers from the troops. Noal was baffled.

"What the hell does he mean? D-boy and I wouldn't call Radam here," Wraith muttered, backing up and looking behind, seeing two other armored warriors in the distance. "What the…! Aki… Delta?"

"What the hell is going on?" Wraith demanded, turning to Bane. "Why are you here?"

"Only because I love you so much," he chimed, gripping his sword. "After you pilfered Vesna for yourself, Delta sent me to stop you, remember? You left me in the dust with nothing to offer Her Majesty."

"You want revenge for _that_? Don't waste my time on something so petty!"

Noal glanced back at the General, who resumed retreating towards the complex doors. It quickly dawned upon him that his chances of getting Pavlocheva were fading fast. His plan was disintegrating…

'_No, I won't let it!'_ he thought, gritting his teeth and firing forward, ready to plow through Bane. The Radam grunted as Wraith collided into him, and they struggled briefly before Noal batted him away. Firing his thrusters, Noal leapt and shot towards the complex doors. Pavlocheva froze, his eyes widened.

Then, an object came from the side, smashing into Wraith and knocking him off course. Hatchet locked his arms around Wraith in a hold, pushing him away from the complex towards the cliff on the side.

"No! Get off of me!" Noal yelled, trying to resist the movement by firing his own thrusters. The two continued to struggle, but Hatchet was getting the upper hand. After all, he was fresh, full of stamina, while Wraith had expended some energy from his cross-continental journey. Soon, Noal broke free from Hatchet. He looked around – the military base seemed farther away now, and so was his primary target…

"No!" Wraith cried out, extending his arm downwards. Bane, rising upwards, blocked his way.

Behind him was another standoff. Blade, holding tightly onto Natasha, was hovering over a cliff top while being surrounded by Akuma, Delta, and Brawl. Brawl playfully glided by Blade, who dodged.

"Aki…" D-boy whispered, in shock. "Delta, what is this? How did you know we were here?"

"Ah, a big mystery, isn't it? Perhaps I intercepted Wraith's transmissions. Or maybe we observed him flying here. But the real surprise is that you're here, Blade… So, you decided to team up with him?"

"Wait, if you didn't expect me, that means… all five of you would have ganged up on him?"

"It would have been a joyous slaughter, fitting for a traitor," Delta sneered, glaring at Noal. "You really thought you could use Vesna to bargain with anyone? You naïve idiot, you threw away your life!"

Noal grimaced, his angered heart beginning to pound increasingly harder.

"What do you mean, you five would have ganged up on me? The military just produced new Tekkamen to _fight_ you. Aren't you worried?" Noal argued, only to widen his eyes suddenly. "Unless…"

Wraith and Blade turned to glance at Hatchet and Brawl, both of whom simply hovered there.

"No… don't tell me… they created new Tekkamen to fight _for_ you…" Noal said, trembling.

"Or… you created Tekkamen for _them_," quivered Blade in disbelief.

"Close, but you're both off," chuckled Delta, flashing a scarlet eye. "But does it really matter?"

"Does it really matter?" Noal repeated incredulously. Of course it mattered! To know that he was recently Radam and that Radam had some connection with the military, with General Glieff Pavlocheva…

Noal began to feel sick to his stomach, stunned. Natasha felt the color draining from her face…

"Don't let it bother you, Wraith. You won't be breathing much longer anyway!" Delta yelled.

"What!" Noal returned, only to feel the stinging pain. He moved his eyes downwards, seeing the sword protruding out from the right edge of his armored torso. Bane, who had silently crept up behind him, retracted his weapon. Wraith cried out, retreating a few meters and clutching the bleeding wound.

"Noal!" Blade and Natasha cried out in succession. Bane examined the blood on his sword.

"You snake…" Wraith grit his teeth. "Y-you heard all this… and yet you can go along with it?"

"Go along with it? Why shouldn't I?" Bane shrugged. "Who am I to question Her Majesty?"

"Even after knowing she has ties with the military? Are you some… blindly subservient moron?"

"Subservience – oh, how I savor that word. It brings about hierarchy, structure, order…" Bane sighed. "In any case, I would be a fool to betray her now, wouldn't I? I don't want to end up like you!"

With that, Bane swung again at Wraith, but the latter leapt into the air, only to cry out as Hatchet rammed him from the side. Wraith rolled towards the edge of the cliff and halted, resting on his stomach.

"No…" he whispered, looking down at the military base and seeing the General nowhere in sight. He turned around, seeing Bane and Hatchet land several dozen meters behind him and trudge towards him.

'_I can't even help Noal! I'm pinned here because I have to keep Natasha safe,'_ thought D-boy, glaring back at Delta. "What would the General hope to gain by selling out to Radam? Protection?"

"That fits," Wraith managed to speak. "Radam attacked all other headquarters except this one!"

"So Delta, how long ago did you join forces with Pavlocheva, and to what extent? Does this have anything to do with those black uniformed men kidnapping those soldiers?" Blade demanded. Noal gasped.

'_Black uniformed men…? I knew that was suspicious, but I didn't think it had to do with Pavlocheva specifically! Their ties go back until then? Please, no…'_ thought Wraith desperately.

"_Why… fight it?"_ a voice echoed, startling Noal. It came not from outside, but within his mind.

"First, release Vesna and surrender yourself. Then I'll consider answering your questions, Blade," Delta said, narrowing her eyes. '_I can't tell him any more… Or else he'll think I'm nothing… A nobody…'_

"Like hell I will! Sayaki, how long ago? Answer me!" Blade hollered, his heart pounding.

"If you won't release Vesna, she will be pried from you. Aki, Brawl, get him!" she ordered.

The Red Devil flashed her visor before leaping forward, and Blade fired his thrusters, allowing him to jump back several feet. D-boy felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Brawl, who spun him around.

"Get off!" Blade yelled, lashing out his fist and making contact with the other's cheek. Natasha cried out from the sharp clanging of metal, and Brawl grunted as he was knocked aside onto the ground.

"Brawl actually followed her command!" said Noal, gritting his teeth and seeing Bane approach.

"_She gave you… your powers,"_ the voice urged. "_Beg for mercy… Serve her again… live on…"_

"Beg… for mercy?" he grated, his face contorting in revulsion from uttering each word. "I served her so faithfully before… yet behind my back, she was allied with the man I detested… with Pavlocheva! And… and with all the things she had me do, because of that alliance… what if I'd somehow helped him?"

Delta, close enough to overhear him, chuckled. "Ah, not to worry, Wraith, that is very likely."

Noal Vereuse doubled over, wanting to vomit. The notion that his efforts had been put to use to benefit the very man who destroyed his life… No words could describe how much it stung him… He had truly believed he could achieve revenge via being Radam… He never expected Delta to do _this_ to him…

"No, God… no…" Wraith whispered, his throat tight. He had been betrayed at last, and he had failed miserably. He wanted to kill Pavlocheva, to kill him so badly. Yet, the man had safely retreated to the comforts of his base, knowing full well that his new Tekkamen and Radam allies would protect him.

He had lost his chance… he had blown his one and only chance!

"_Forget… the General…" _the voice rasped, struggling to speak. "_Just serve… Her Majesty…"_

"No…" Wraith choked, holding his head in his hands as tears formed in his eyes. "No! NO!"

Everyone watched as he stood up and stumbled about in anguish. Noal knew that if he went after Pavlocheva again, he would be stopped. He would fail once more… alone, he would never get the General.

"_Listen… to… m-me… before… I…"_

The rage swelled within him… He had been used… been so used… by her… by this _thing_…

"DIE!" Wraith emitted a blood curling shriek as silvery gray energy swirled about his body. The dirt kicked up around him, and sparks of electricity slithered down his neck. The dying parasite that tried so hard to influence him finally breathed its last, its efforts forever halted as the man's fury overwhelmed it.

With a roar, Wraith fired his thrusters and leapt off the cliff-top, rocketing into the distance. There was only one way to achieve his goal now … He needed to become stronger… He needed to _evolve_…

"Noal!" Natasha called out in vain.

Bane raced to the edge of the cliff-top, ready to leap off and chase his former comrade.

"Wait!" Delta ordered, causing him to stop in his tracks. "We will deal with him later. For now, we have a far superior target to focus on, with a five against one advantage. There's no way out, Takaya."

D-boy cursed as the five Tekkamen circled him and drew closer while gripping their weapons.

* * *

Well within the complex in the underground layers, something was brewing in the prison. Rolph, a spy for General Duque of the European Military, wore an enthused expression on his face. The tall man he was speaking to was listening attentively, rubbing his chin and stroking through his short gray hair.

"Are you sure about this, Rolph? It will be extremely risky, even for you," Freeman replied.

"Yes, in normal circumstances. But many of the soldiers are outside to protect the base from that Tekkaman we were alerted about. I bet they won't be focusing their attention on us," the man replied, still seeing some hesitation. "Please, Mr. Freeman, this is your best chance to get out of here. Let us help you."

"Thank you, Rolph, I really appreciate it. Please convey my gratitude to General Duque."

"It's his and our pleasure. Considering all you've done for our planet, this is the least we can do," Rolph said, seeing Freeman wave the compliment off. "I've got an extra guard uniform you can put on."

"Wait," Freeman said, pausing in thought. "Can you get two more of them?"

"You mean, for that young woman and her man?" Rolph wondered. Freeman gave a soft nod.

* * *

Dozens of kilometers away from the East Asia Military Headquarter, the lone armored Wraith let out another cry. He curved abruptly upwards, powering his thrusters to maximum levels to head into space.

* * *

'_If only I had my crystal, I could help instead of being a liability,'_ thought Natasha, furrowing her forehead, trying to keep control as she trembled. '_Father… did you really sell out to Radam… did you?'_

Around herself and Blade, the five armored warriors had formed a formidable perimeter. D-boy whirled around several times, keeping a firm grip on her. The sweat on his face began to gather and bead.

'_This mission has gone to hell…'_ he thought, cursing. '_We had no idea Radam would come here. I'm having trouble securing Natasha as it is, let alone rescuing Milly and Neilus. And where did Noal go?'_

His heart began to pound harder. Their execution was only a day away. If he could not save them now, when could he? D-boy turned his head, scanning the sky. Where was his backup? True, he had them parked waiting on standby far enough away so that Pavlocheva's military would not detect and target them.

'_But I really need them now!'_ he thought, moving his eyes from one armored being to the other.

"Why would Pavlocheva trust you to come here, Delta? You tried to kidnap Natasha for yourself just days ago," D-boy asked, trying to stall for time. "Won't he suspect you'd try to do the same now?"

"What the General doesn't know won't hurt him. I denied knowledge of any plan to kidnap Vesna and placed the blame squarely on Wraith. Pavlocheva had to believe me since Noal disappeared with her," said Delta. "Speaking of which… Vesna, I find it curious you called his name several times. You said it with such – oh, how shall I say it – concern. That's not how one might expect a girl to address her captor."

"What can I say? He banged me so often I can't help scream his name out," she said sarcastically. Blade looked at the girl with surprise. Then, he saw something small appear in the distance behind Delta.

"Very funny, Natasha. Perhaps I should do the same to you, Takaya. Then maybe you'll scream _my_ name out at last," Delta sneered, giving her cousin-sister a glare. Aki looked back but said nothing.

"Sayaki…" rasped a disgusted Blade, revealing the blaster cannons on his shoulder pauldrons.

"What, a Vol Tekka!" Delta gasped. The five instinctively leapt back.

"Now!" D-boy yelled, firing his thrusters hard. Blade and Natasha launched straight up into the air, the acceleration dizzying the girl and keeping her from screaming. D-boy arced and leveled out, his cannons closing back down as he headed straight for the approaching Blue Earth. The Warlady snarled.

"After them!" she ordered, firing her own boosters. The other four followed suit.

In the Blue Earth, Hayato saw the other Tekkamen following Blade, and he grabbed the weapons trigger. Laser shots rained from the vessel and sailed past D-boy, heading for his pursuers. Some shots hit their targets, temporarily blinding them from the flash of light while other shots bounced off their armors.

As Blade approached, something burst out from the side of the craft. It was a red-purplish comet, and it arced before heading straight for him. Blade grunted as he twisted out of the way, allowing it to rush by. It was Tekkaman Dead, bathed in crystalline red-purplish energy as he adopted a Crush Interlude form.

"That kid, too close!" D-boy said, turning to see Dead cut off and engage the enemy in a blaze of energy. Without wasting another moment, D-boy brought a disoriented Natasha into the Blue Earth…

Blade entered the cockpit, carrying Natasha in his arms and placing her in a seat. Goliate got up to pour her a glass of water, and D-boy de-transformed before strapping her in securely. She appeared dazed.

"Good to see you again, Natasha," smiled Hayato. "You look like hell."

"Just give me a sec, okay?" she said, trying to overcome her nausea. D-boy turned for the exit.

"I've got to get back out there right away and help Dead," said Takaya. "Take her back to base."

"No, wait," Natasha cut in. "Take me to Lela instead. Noal said she has my crystal."

"Lela?" D-boy wondered, pausing. "Alright, contact the base for her coordinates and go."

"Who's going to back you up, D-san?" asked Hayato.

"Dead and I will handle it. You need to be Natasha's backup in case any Radam follow you. I'm counting on you, Hayato," said D-boy, giving the boy a sincere look. Takaya then headed for the airlock.

"Tek… Setta!"

Moments later, he emerged from the craft, breaking out from his crystal shell as Tekkaman Blade.

* * *

Red-purple energy diffused through the air, as did the sound of clanging metal. The five warriors spun as the newcomer turned in an arc and headed for them again. They poised their weapons, waiting. As their attacker rushed in, one of them broke rank and burst forward, ready to meet his adversary head on.

The two collided, releasing another wave of energy, and the clashing of their swords rang sharply.

"I'm surprised at you, Dead End," spoke Bane. "Have you already forgotten what I've told you?"

"Oh, I remember it just fine… you two-faced swine!" Dead said, knocking Bane aside. He spun, raising his sword just in time to parry a surprise strike from Brawl. The two struggled against each other.

"Bane, if only you'd taken care of him before!" Delta grumbled, soon distracted by the Blue Earth. It had begun to angle and turn away, heading in a different direction. Delta cursed and fired her thrusters.

"Don't let it get away! I want Natasha alive!" she ordered everyone. Aki and Hatchet, not yet engaged in battle, fired their boosters and followed her. Then, a green object emerged from the Blue Earth.

Tekkaman Blade broke free from his crystal casing and flew towards the three warriors.

"Crush Interlude!" he yelled, covering himself in emerald energy and planning to use Dead's tactic. The trio cried out and halted in mid-flight, lurching to their sides as he raced by. D-boy came back around, cutting across the gap between the three and the Blue Earth, helping the craft gain extra distance.

As it had occurred in Dead's case, one warrior fired her thrusters, opting to meet Blade alone.

"Aki!" Blade blurted, seeing her barrel towards him. He was forced to revert to his normal form, for he did not wish to slam into and potentially destroy her – especially not when there was hope for her…

The two clashed lances, with Blade peering through her visor. Underneath, Aki's eyes flinched. Delta used the opportunity to power her thrusters and turn towards the fleeing Blue Earth. D-boy saw it.

"No you don't!" he said, extending his arm and firing an energy rope from his gauntlet. It caught and wrapped around her ankle, tugging her back hard just as she was about to blast forward. Delta grunted.

In that instant, another Tekkaman set his sights on the escaping vessel and fired his thrusters.

"No!" yelled Blade as Hatchet propelled himself into the distance. Blade turned to give chase, but the black and gold Tekkaman tugged back on the energy cord, stalling him before appearing in his path.

"Not a chance!" declared Delta as they interlocked weapons. "This time, I'll hold you in a vice!"

Blade cursed, his eyes darting towards his comrade. Dead End, struggling in his own battle with Bane and Brawl, could not help the Blue Earth either. D-boy grimaced, wondering whether he screwed up.

'_Please Hayato, I'm counting on you…'_ he thought desperately, then turning to block Aki's strike.

* * *

Plenty of meters above the grass-covered cliffs and valleys that passed by below, the Blue Earth remained on its westward course. However, it was not alone. No, it was not a bird, not even another plane.

"There's a Tekkaman on our tail!" Hayato reported, sweat gathering on his forehead as he gripped the controls tightly. Natasha widened her eyes, and she quickly moved to another seat near a control panel.

"It's gaining on us," she reported, examining the radar. "Can we outrun it?"

"The engines still need time to reach max. But even if we do that, that thing might still catch up."

"But don't worry. We've got weapons to slow it down," assured Goliate. "Hey, Hayato…"

"Yeah, I'm already on it. Preparing the Fermion Cannon," said the youth. On the top surface of the craft, a hatch slid open. Out from it raised a thick metallic rifle, which swiveled around to face the rear. The pursuer, Tekkaman Hatchet, hardly noticed it and kept giving chase, his mission to recapture Natasha.

"Aim…" Hayato said as the cross-hairs on his weapons panel focused on the Tekkaman. "Fire!"

A sphere of sparkling green energy appeared and expanded at the muzzle, then shot out with force. Hatchet grunted in surprise as the blast raced towards him, and he swerved to the side, barely avoiding it.

"Yeah? Try cart-wheeling around a few more!" Hayato said, firing again. Multiple energy blasts rained from the tail of the Blue Earth, and Hatchet slowed down, darting from side to side. One finally hit him, and he let out a soft cry as he was enveloped in the green energy. Yet, it was not enough to stop him.

In fact, it only served to vex him. Flashing an eye, Hatchet burst forward and snarled, raising his hand that held his metallic axe. The distance between them reduced, and he hurled the weapon. It struck the Fermion Cannon, wrecking it with a resounding crunch of metal, and its green energy dissipated.

The Blue Earth shuddered, and the three inside cried out. Hayato gripped the throttle and pushed it forward. The Blue Earth's engines roared, and the craft lurched forward, increasing the gap once more.

"He'll catch up again. I'll go out on Beta and get his attention," said Goliate grimly.

"What're you, crazy?" Hayato challenged, spinning his head. "You're going to attack it head on?"

"No, but if I fly east, that thing just _may_ think I'm taking Natasha back to the Command Center."

"A decoy?" Natasha gasped. "Goliate, you could get killed!"

"It'll buy you time. By the time it figures out you're not on Beta, you would be far, far away."

"Really, Goliate, heroics are my arena, not yours," smirked Hayato. "Let's edit that idea…"

* * *

Tekkaman Hatchet continued his pursuit, much like a predator chasing his prey. They were the fleeing mice, while he was the hungry cat. It would only be a matter of time until they would give up… until they would succumb to the hunter, just as the laws of nature dictate in each and every circle of life.

Little did he think that they would try to outsmart him. The backside bay doors of the Blue Earth parted open, and he raised his eyebrows. Out from the opening glided a fighter jet-like craft, heading to the side. Beta burst away and arced sharply to its right. It then straightened out before heading eastward.

'_What the?'_ thought Hatchet, following it with his eyes as it passed by him a short distance away, heading in the opposite direction. He paused in thought, wondering what it was doing. It did not seem as if it was going to attack. Rather, it seemed as if it was trying to get away. He stared, realizing its trajectory.

'_It's heading towards the Space Knight base! Could it be carrying Vesna?'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. He paused in mid-air, glancing alternatively between the fleeing Blue Earth and Beta craft. If he was to pick the wrong one, he would most likely lose his chance to retrieve Vesna for the General.

He finally made his decision. Turning towards Beta, he fired his thrusters and generated an axe.

At his controls, Goliate tightened his grip.

It was not long until Hatchet caught up to Beta. He angled himself slightly upwards, positioning his body above the tailfin before moving slowly over to the glass covered cockpit. Without warning, Beta swerved to its right. Hatchet followed accordingly. It then swerved to the left, then to the right again.

The craft continued in this aberrant pattern as if a drunkard was piloting it.

"Come on, come on!" pleaded Goliate tensely.

Hatchet grew tired of this. With a growl, he accelerated and landed above the cockpit, digging his metallic soles in the sides of the glass. He swung downwards, burying his hatchet into the nose of the craft to anchor himself. He then bent over to peer through the cockpit window. For a moment, he was perplexed.

Natasha wasn't on board. But wait, that wasn't all… In fact, nobody was on board!

'_Where is…?'_ he thought, his face soon contorting with ire. He realized he'd been had.

"He knows now," mumbled Goliate, still aboard the Blue Earth. "I couldn't outmaneuver him."

"Yeah, there's nothing like flying it in person," Hayato replied. "Don't give up yet…"

Bearing his teeth, Hatchet removed his axe and swung down again, shattering the cockpit's glass. With a snarl, he leapt up and fired his thrusters, shrouding himself with energy as he burst down through the jet's starboard wing before slamming his fist into the underside hull. Needless to say, Beta lost control.

"No…" Goliate whispered, watching as his beloved fighter plane began to spiral downwards.

Beta kept spinning until it hit dirt, crashing with the sound of screeching metal. It slid along for a hundred meters, the rocky terrain gashing its underside before it came to a rest. Then, it burst into flames.

"Beta…" Goliate lamented, slumping in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Goliate, Natasha… That was your baby," sighed Hayato. The girl cringed slightly.

"No, it was a good idea," Natasha said. "Sending it out unmanned was the best option we had."

"Yeah… she's right. Remotely piloting it saved my life," Goliate frowned. "I owe you one, kid."

"Forget it. You bought us some time," came the reply. "But he's going to be twice as mad now."

Hayato was correct indeed. Hovering above the smoldering wreckage, Hatchet turned to face the direction he should have headed instead. He would not be made a fool of this time. No, he would not.

Flashing his scarlet eyes, he fired his thrusters. This time, his prey would not escape.

* * *

"Increasing to Mach One," stated Hayato, and the other occupants braced themselves. A whitish cloud formed outside the Blue Earth as it reached the sound barrier. As it crossed it, a sonic boom echoed throughout the rocky valley below, startling those creatures who heard it. The craft continued to accelerate.

Several minutes passed as they continued to pick up speed, soon starting to approach Mach Two.

"Something's appearing on the radar behind us, and it's keeping up," reported Natasha.

"Damn, it has to be that Tekkaman. I thought we would've lost him by now!" said Hayato.

Several kilometers behind the Blue Earth, Tekkaman Hatchet pursued his prey with fervor. It had taken him a short while to locate the craft again. This time, he would not let it out of his sights. Inside the Blue Earth, Goliate cursed. Was Beta's sacrifice all for naught? Did it merely extend the inevitable?

"Wait, radar's picking up something else approaching… it's coming from _ahead_!" Natasha said.

"Ahead?" Goliate blurted, seeing the blip on Natasha's screen race towards them. "An ambush!"

"But how?" Hayato wondered. "No other Tekkamen passed by us to circle around."

He cursed, desperately thinking of a way out of this one. The Blue Earth was still accelerating, and making a drastic change in direction at their current speed could cause them to lose control of the craft. He looked outside the cockpit, and the distant oncoming object became visible as a minuscule yellow point.

As the distance between them reduced, this point enlarged into a comet… and at the head of this comet was Tekkaman Knives, bathed in yellow-crystalline energy. He recognized the approaching vessel.

"The Space Knight's Blue Earth?" he whispered, slowing down. "Is my father…?"

An image of the newcomer appeared on Goliate's and Hayato's video panels.

"Wait, it's that kid… what's his name… Okita!" Goliate blurted. Hayato narrowed his eyes.

"The kid who stayed at the base? Who gave us bad info that ended in Natasha being captured?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But he also protected the Blue Earth as a Tekkaman a few weeks ago… when we attacked Delta's flagship," Goliate responded. "That's how I recognize his Tekkaman armor."

"Well, whatever he's doing here, we can't stop to chat. Besides, it doesn't look like he's armed," Hayato said, handling the steering with fine precision and angling the Blue Earth slightly to the right side.

The gap between them closed, and Knives lurched to his right, his body knocked further back by the hard wind as the Blue Earth roared by his left hand side. He spun in its direction, watching it fly away. Then, something else caught his attention. He turned, noting a reddish comet approach from the distance.

'_A Tekkaman chasing the Blue Earth?'_ he thought, immediately generating a katana-like blade.

Within his comet, Hatchet noticed the armored form hovering before him. His eyebrows rose, and he reduced the power to his thrusters. He began to slow down, soon coming to a halt meters before Knives.

The two paused, staring at the other.

"So…" Okita whispered in realization, smirking. "They created one after all…"

* * *

A dark, long shape, the flagship remained still, suspended in the vacuum of space with the moon serving as its backdrop. Floating about the vessel was a handful of buggers, serving dutifully as its guards.

Little did they know how quickly their careers would be cut short…

Tekkaman Wraith snarled as he reached the flagship, raising his lance. The buggers screeched, flashing their red globular eyes before racing towards him. However, it was all for naught. The Tekkaman hewed them down without thought, without remorse. They were comrades no more; they were the enemy.

Wraith breathed hard, lavender patches of bugger blood coating parts of his armor.

With all of them taken care of, he focused his sights on the ship itself. The shields, which had been severely weakened due to the damage from the previous attack, provided little resistance. Wraith entered the craft's interior and raced down a network of corridors, heading for a particular room. He soon threw open the door, his eyes dancing as he saw the bulbous pod suspended from the ceiling. This was it.

'_Just as I left it… nobody tampered with it… not even with the reserves…'_ Wraith thought, checking the smaller pods that surrounded the main one. These smaller pods housed the necessary energy, the power he had been gradually siphoning during his recent energy-gathering missions for the Warlady.

Noal could feel himself trembling. His heart rate quickened, and he sensed sweat in his palms.

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to undergo such a change? He paused, staring at the pods.

"Yes, I want this… I _need_ this," he whispered, stepping towards the spherical mass. '_At last…'_

Gripping his wound, Tekkaman Wraith climbed into the fleshy pod, initiating the evolution…


	66. Brawl

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 66 - Brawl**

Weary from his chase with the Blue Earth, Tekkaman Hatchet began to catch his breath, as did the other being he was facing. The winds lightly gusted about their persons as they hovered high above ground.

"So, the military managed to create a Tekkaman," Knives finally spoke. "What's your name?"

"I am Tekkaman Hatchet."

"Why were you following that Space Knight craft?"

"Your mother, the Warlady Delta, instructed it. The daughter of the General was aboard."

"Natasha Pavlocheva?" Knives muttered. "What about Tekkaman Blade? Was he on it too?"

"Tekkaman Blade is engaged in battle with your mother at the East Asia Headquarter."

"He's fighting her _ there_?" Knives blurted. _'And the Blue Earth is moving away from him?'_

"Enough time is wasted. Now I must continue my pursuit and retrieve the General's daughter."

Okita paused, glancing in the direction in which the craft had vanished. Was he ready to do this?

"Wait," Knives said firmly, holding up his hand. "I've been missing for several days now, and my mother had issued an order to find me. If you're acting on her instructions, then can you ignore that one?"

Hatchet narrowed his eyes, studying the other Tekkaman. Okita paused, hoping it would work.

"Who do you think my mother values more? Natasha Pavlocheva, or her own son?" Knives said. "And if she found out that you let me go after discovering me, how angry do you think she'd be with you?"

"Then… follow me," Hatchet finally grumbled after a pause, turning around to fire his thrusters.

* * *

They let out a breath of relief. It appeared that Knives had shaken their enemy off of their tail or bought them some time at the very least. Now, they could continue towards England without dire concern.

Goliate peered at Natasha from time to time, furrowing his forehead as he gathered his thoughts.

"So, how did he treat you?" he finally spoke up. "Did he hurt you? Mistreat you?"

"Noal?" Natasha said, surprised as she turned towards him. His face displayed such concern…

"That rat bastard," Goliate continued grimly. "He killed Anita."

Natasha looked away and withdrew to her saturnine thoughts.

* * *

Another clash of lances, another metallic echo. The red Tekkaman and the white Tekkaman pushed against the other, grunting as they knocked each other away. Blade slid backwards, his metallic feet digging parallel trails into the dirt. Akuma leapt back, her knees buckling as she landed on her soles.

"Aki…" Blade whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takaya noticed something approach. He ducked suddenly, allowing a chuckling Brawl to pass by overhead. Brawl then continued on towards Dead, already engaged with Bane.

D-boy grimaced, cursing his situation. Aki regained her balance and re-gripped her lance.

_'How the hell am I going to get Milly and Neilus out of here at this rate?'_ Blade thought, trying to hold himself together. _'There's only one more day until their execution, and here I am fighting my wife!'_

Beneath his frustration, he whole-heartedly desired to revert Aki back to normal as soon as possible. Yet, he had to face the question – was this the right time for that? Weren't Milly and Neilus a higher priority at present? It seemed he would have to overpower her to get past her. Cursing, he charged forward. Aki paused before lurching towards him, lashing out her lance, and their weapons collided.

Both fired their thrusters as they pressed against the other's lance, causing them to spiral into the air in a twin helical pattern. From her position, Delta watched them and heard the clangor of metal as they exchanged strikes. She stood ready, her armored fingers holding her lance steadily as she waited for the right moment to intercede. Yet, she did not need to. Brawl flew in from the side, making a pass at Blade.

"What the!" D-boy yelled, raising his lance and blocking Brawl's swing just in time. The military Tekkaman then retracted before firing his thrusters, heading back towards Bane and Dead. In this manner, Brawl shuttled back and forth between the two battles, much to the vexation of the Space Knight warriors.

His lance interlocked with Bane's, Dead noticed Brawl approach. He grit his teeth, grunting as he pushed Bane away and prepared for Brawl's attack. The military Tekkaman thrust forth, and Dead dodged. Bane appeared behind the latter and struck. His sword nicked a portion of Dead's armor, and Dead spun.

"So behind-the-back sneak attacks have become your style, I take it?" the Space Knight sneered.

"I can't help that you don't have eyes in the back of your head," Bane shrugged.

Dead frowned, grasping his sword. This was not going well. Not far away, Blade felt the same…

_'This battle is going nowhere! Where the hell did Noal go? I could have used his help right now,'_ thought Blade, breathing hard. _'Even if I break into the base, Aki and Delta will surely follow me, and Milly would be put at further risk. Pavlocheva said that he would free them if I turned myself in. But considering there's a connection between him and Radam, can I even remotely trust those terms of his?'_

Having caught her breath, Akuma fired herself towards him, brandishing her lance. Their weapons met once again, and the two peered into the other's visor. Aki noticed how desperate D-boy's eyes looked.

Why did they appear that way? Was it out of concern for her? Or was it for something else?

Brawl came in for another strike, and Blade cried out as he spun out of the way, barely avoiding it.

"Bastard!" D-boy yelled. He had had it. As before, Brawl turned and headed back towards Dead. However, this time, Blade would not let him go alone. Breaking away from his skirmish with his wife, D-boy fired his thrusters. Bane and Dead turned their heads, seeing the approaching Brawl, who was unaware he was being pursued. D-boy contorted his face into a scowl, ready to erase one factor from this equation.

He revealed the cannons on his shoulders, and Bane and Dead split away from the line of fire.

"Huh?" Brawl mumbled, wondering what was going on. He turned his head, but it was too late…

"Vol Tekka!" Blade boomed, crystalline-green energy bursting forth from his shoulders. Brawl opened his eyes in terror, but he could do nothing as the beam slammed into him. Verdant energy covered his person, rubbing away at his armor and seeping through its cracks, and the Tekkaman screamed in pain.

Dead and Bane hovered silently. Dead winced, recalling being hit by that very attack days ago.

The energy soon dissipated, revealing the charred, broken armored form of Tekkaman Brawl. Brawl hovered in the air for just a moment before he keeled over and began to fall. Everyone, including the soldiers on the ground, watched on wordlessly as the military Tekkaman plummeted. Brawl smacked into the corner of the cliff, pieces of his armor breaking off as he rolled and tumbled down the rocky face.

He finally crashed into the cliff's base, his body sprawled out as it lay smoking from the attack.

"No!" the soldiers gasped, turning towards one another. Their fellow man had been defeated.

"Tekkaman Blade is a traitor after all!" one soldier cried out, shaking his fist.

"But why were the other Tekkamen fighting each other if they're allies?" another man said.

In the air, D-boy closed his shoulder cannons. He was breathing hard, for the attack had taken much energy from him. Yet, the purpose was solved. Now there were only three opponents left to face.

"Blade…" Delta rasped, tightening her fist.

_ 'I hope my action doesn't provoke the General into executing Milly and Neilus right away, but this reduces the odds in battle,'_ D-boy thought. He turned his head, noticing Dead End breathing hard as well. It was obvious that Dead was weary from his battle with Bane. Blade suddenly flew towards his comrade.

Bane, Akuma, and Delta watched on warily. Were those two planning to fight back to back?

"Dead, get yourself out of here," Blade said in a low tone so that only Dead could hear him.

"What are you talking about? Why should I?" Dead responded between breaths.

"You're still injured, and having to face Bane _and_ Brawl couldn't have helped much. You saved the Blue Earth, and thank you for that. But I don't want you to put yourself at further risk. Return to base."

"You think I'll be a liability? Who are you to talk? You've lost a lot of stamina yourself!"

"Remember our secondary objective. I still have to free our friends," D-boy said. Yes, he had to free Milly and Neilus at all costs, even if it meant resorting to surrendering to Pavlocheva in case he could not break in. True, he could not trust the General, but surrendering would at least get him inside the base if nothing else. In that case, he did not want Dead to be involved. Blade glanced at the Radam Tekkamen.

"If you leave now, you might even get Bane to follow you. That way, you'll be in more familiar territory if you end up having to fight him again," D-boy suggested. Dead snapped his head towards him.

"So now I'm bait to reduce their numbers? And I'm even being asked to flee when the military is right there before me?" Dead barked, glancing down at the guarded base. "Why don't you handle those three Tekkamen yourself? I'll be more than happy to rescue your friends _myself_, especially if means…"

"What? No, wait!" said Blade, but it was too late. Dead roared as he fired his thrusters, causing himself to hurtle downwards towards the tanks and troops. The forces that had destroyed his home, his life – they were right there for the picking. The men below gasped as they saw him swoop down from above.

It was just so tempting. Yet, despite his words, despite grasping his sword… something held him back. What D-boy had told him earlier flashed in his mind – taking lives without being truly mentally prepared for it and the guilt that would deluge him afterwards. Dead cursed as he descended. The troops below cried out, training their rifles at him as they recalled, much to their horror, how he had decimated them during their recent attack on the Space Knight Command Center. With trembling hands, they fired.

"Bastards!" Dead cried out, noting the barrage of laser fire race towards him. Most of the shots deflected off of his armor harmlessly, but the flashes of light were making it more difficult to see. He arced from his vertical dive into a horizontal glide just meters above their heads, passing by overhead as he made his way towards the military base. Tekkaman Dead roared, ready to crash through the complex's walls.

However, something stopped him before he could. Bane came from the side, ramming into him. The two warriors cried out as they collided with a ringing of metal. They landed in the dirt, separating as they rolled individually before coming to a halt. The military soldiers paused their fire, watching tensely.

* * *

"Dead!" Blade cried out, his arm extended. Yet, the damage had been done. Bane had collided into Dead, and the two warriors lay unmoving in the dirt. Fortunately, the soldiers had halted their attack.

"Damn you, Blade, blasting a novice like that…" a voice distracted him, making him turn.

"Delta…" D-boy said, narrowing his eyes at her. So far, she had not undertaken a large role in the battle, which meant that she was still fresh. Aki stood near her, recovering her stamina during the break.

"Well, I guess this works in our favor," scoffed Delta. "One fallen warrior is a small price to pay to have you in an enervated state. You spent much energy on that Vol Tekka, didn't you? How unwise…"

"Don't worry, Sayaki. I still have enough to make you pay a price so great it'll _dwarf_ his."

* * *

The two warriors moaned in pain, each trying to push himself back up and on his feet. Dead's knees were shaking, and he peered around to find his sword, which lay several dozen meters away. To his left, Bane coughed, his body trembling as he slowly stood up. Both stared at the other, breathing hard.

"So now I'm supposed to have eyes on the side of my head?" Dead started. Bane chuckled.

"Just what do you think you were doing back there?" the Radam returned.

"I could ask the same. So now you're actually _protecting_ the military?" Dead said in disbelief. "Especially after that elaborate speech and show last time on convincing me to destroy them for revenge?"

"No, it's just that we weren't finished with our battle. You chose to ignore me as your opponent!" Bane said, getting into a stance. "But now that you mention it, the military does have something I admire."

"What's that?"

"Order… hierarchy… It would be criminal of me to watch it be dismantled by you!" Bane roared, firing his thrusters. He lurched towards Dead, who grabbed the other's arms as they began to wrestle.

"So you've changed your tune already? You really believe in nothing, don't you?" Dead said.

"I believe in order, and that's why it saddens me to have to destroy you!" said Bane.

"Well you can die crying!" returned Dead, who heaved his opponent up and twisted his body, hurling Bane with his strength. Bane let out a cry as he sailed through the air and crashed to the ground.

The soldiers, who had been observing, let out another cry. Since Bane had protected their base, they had to consider him 'a friendly' in the immediate situation. One group of soldiers leveled their guns at Dead, who stood weakly catching his breath. He frowned, for these guns did not appear to be laser rifles…

"Fire!" the group leader yelled. Fire shot out of the rifle muzzles, but not laser fire… His men had sent out a shower of bullets. Dead raised his eyebrows, seeing the pointed needle-like objects coming his way. Without his sword, he could only raise his arms to defend himself. The Space Knight gasped as the bullets pricked his armor. Why had they not simply bounced off? Some had even dug in an inch deep.

Soon, the rain of fire stopped as the soldiers paused to re-load. Dead lowered his arms and examined his body. The needles were of a yellowish shade, and roughly twelve had stuck to his armor.

"What the hell are these?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he picked one out. "What did you do?"

The men began to steady their rifles once more. Dead looked again at his person, anger creeping into his mind. These men… this military he hated… how dare they do this to him! Especially after he had spared them! Dead's nostrils flared, and he began to power up, expanding the circular cells on the ends of his shoulders. The soldiers stepped back in fear, ducking for cover. Had they signed their death warrants?

_'God help us…'_ one soldier thought, his face blanching.

* * *

"Oh, spare me, Blade. Your threats are just as hollow as the brain that comes up with them," Delta smirked. "Every time you hope to make me pay, I return the debt with interest. Every single time."

"No, you _will_ pay. Because I won't forget what you've done to us and this planet. Masterminding Yumi's murder, enslaving my wife, all this destruction," he said, growing angrier. "I will take you down!"

Gripping his lance tightly, Blade fired his thrusters. He flew downwards, straight to the Warlady.

"All you'll succeed in today is losing again!" she said, firing her own boosters, and the two met in mid-air. Sayaki swung her lance horizontally, but Blade lifted himself above its level. He raised his lance and swung downwards, hoping to cut into her helmet. The Warlady raised her lance, parrying just in time.

"Aki, what are you standing around for? Come and help me!" Delta ordered. Akuma had been waiting on the ground, watching her cousin-sister in the melee. Witnessing her husband's Vol Tekka attack against Brawl had briefly shaken her, for it was a vivid display of how fierce Blade could become in battle.

"Aki, come now!" Sayaki said. Aki narrowed her eyes, flashing her visor as she leapt upwards and extended her lance, aiming it straight at him. Delta gasped and moved out of the way, leaving Blade in the line of fire. D-boy gripped his lance with both hands, holding it vertically as he swiped it horizontally.

His weapon locked with hers, and the couple struggled, looking into the other's visor.

"Don't hold back, Aki," Delta instructed as she hovered. "And don't show mercy!"

Blade pushed his lance forward, forcing hers to dislodge. Aki pulled her weapon back.

"Remember all the pain he's caused you… All the times you've had to suffer because of him!"

Aki paused. Within her body, the injured parasite tensed, searching her mind for anything it could.

"Aki, don't listen to her…" Blade said, breathing hard. Yet in her mind, memories of him began to flow… images of D-boy avoiding her… ignoring her… running away to fight Evil, leaving her alone to feel helpless… then taking off to battle Omega when she begged to see him once more… just once more…

The Red Devil winced, wisps of anger growing in her. Blade stared at her, his skin paling.

"Aki!" he pleaded. Her thoughts persisted… Especially after all the nursing she had given him, helping him recover after the first war… how he shunned her after she became a Tekkaman, just for him…

"D…" she whispered with ire… How much mental agony she had to go through during the first war… How much pain she suffered, trying to help him share his mental burdens… How much she had done for him overall… The emotions swelled in her due to the desperate persuasion from her parasite…

Aki suddenly withdrew for a moment, cringing, and contorted her face. Then, she let out a cry.

"Blade!" she yelled, blasting forward. Her eyes contorted into a scowl, and she bore her teeth.

Blade rushed into a defensive stance, knowing that this was a serious attack. Aki lashed out again, snarling. D-boy swung as well, and their lances grated sharply against each other, sending out red sparks.

* * *

A veneer of lavender-red energy covered the Tekkaman who bore his teeth. Sparks of electricity flashed at points around his armor, and the energy cells at the ends of his shoulders glowed brighter. He glared at the soldiers before him. They had had the audacity to fire at him, yet now they were reduced to terrified beings. Some men turned to flee, while others closed their eyes in prayer. Dead's face contorted.

Then, Blade's words came back to him. Did he truly want to finish these men? More importantly, was he prepared to kill them? Would he truly be killing these men out of self-defense, or would it be out of anger? And if it was the latter… would he be able to live with his choice later? Dead froze, his eyes wide.

The Space Knight cursed, exhaling. He began to power down, and his energy dissipated, along with the glow in his shoulder cells. Damn that Blade! He had really meddled with his psyche, hadn't he?

"I spared you from being vaporized, but don't think I'll let you get away with hit and run!" Dead yelled, bursting forward. Some soldiers leapt away, while others dove to the ground. The Tekkaman flew straight towards the unit that had damaged him. The men aimed at him, but he was too fast. Dead roared, swinging his arm out and ramming it into their bodies. The men cried out in pain as they were batted away left and right. Some flew and crashed to the ground, while others were sent colliding against nearby tanks.

"Smart move. Had you fired your Vol Tekka, you would have wasted energy meant for me."

Dead turned towards the source of the voice. Bane had gotten up and was dusting himself off.

"You… Why aren't you protecting these men from my attacks?" the Space Knight challenged.

"I received no order to protect them. I've only been entrusted to handle you, Tekkaman Dead."

"What the…" Dead said, and the soldiers gasped. "You really believe in nothing, don't you?"

"I believe in eliminating a rogue like you," Bane said. "But perhaps this isn't the best location."

"What do you mean?" Dead asked, pausing. "You want to move somewhere else to fight?"

"It seems like we would have interference here, as evidenced by those," Bane replied, pointing to the needles in Dead's armor. "It would be a pity for me to beat you with the same distraction reoccurring."

"So you're doing charity for me now? Who do you think you're fooling?" the Space Knight said, narrowing his eyes. "You want to move so that _you_ don't get shot with these needles if they fire at you!"

"Ah, I guess I can't get anything past a genius like you, can I?" Bane chuckled. "Yes, if they fire lasers or needles at us during a critical moment in our battle, it could turn the tide and decide a victor."

"You really want to eliminate any possibility of someone screwing up your moves, don't you?"

"Uh huh, something like that…" Bane smirked. Dead turned to look in the direction of the tall cliff sitting several hundred feet to his right. He could hear sounds of battle from there but nothing distinct.

"Are you worried about moving out of visible range of Blade, like child to his mother?" Bane said.

"No, it's not that, you condescending bastard. I was wondering… how long would it take me to fly back here to dismantle Delta after I wipe the floor with you?" Dead returned. Both began to chuckle.

"Now who's the condescending bastard? So, Tekkaman Dead, what do you say to my proposal?"

"I didn't want to leave the military alone like this, especially when they're right here," Dead said, narrowing his eyes. "But I guess I can't take care of them with you around. So I'll have to finish you first."

"Very well. There's plenty of space for us a few kilometers from here. Follow me," said Bane, who fired his thrusters and took to the sky. Dead looked up to view his foe's trail, and he did the same.

* * *

More sparks flew. The sound of steel echoed, and both warriors cried out. Blade spun, firing his left booster to stabilize himself. From the side soared in the Red Devil, aiming the tip of her lance at his person. D-boy jerked his lance like a whip, sending out the v-shaped razor boomerangs from its end. Aki grunted in surprise, halting her approach and firing her thrusters to twist upwards, avoiding the projectiles.

Aki turned her head, her long green hair waving in the wind. She extended her wrist, shooting out the energy-like cord that then wrapped itself around an unsuspecting D-boy's throat. Blade gasped, and his eyes widened. She began retracting the rope, thereby pulling him towards her, and she leapt towards him.

The Red Devil let out a war cry, raising her lance in preparation to cut through him from above.

Then, Blade raised his lance, placing its tip just below the cord. The razor boomerangs circled back around towards his lance, cutting through the rope just before rejoining the end of its shaft. Freed, Blade immediately pulled away, swinging his weapon in an arc and stopping Aki's lance in mid-strike.

He then swung out his leg with force, smashing his right foot into her abdomen. Akuma howled in pain, and her husband winced. She bent over and grabbed her stomach, backing away in a jerky fashion.

"Aki!" Delta said. She turned to glare at Blade, who was catching his breath as his wife squirmed.

"Aki, I'm so sorry," D-boy said softly, extending his arm. "I had no choice."

"Oh, he had no choice, did he?" Delta repeated. "What kind of husband treats his wife this way?"

"Aki, are those the only memories you have of me? Memories of pain?" D-boy said, ignoring the Warlady. "Yes, I know you suffered because of me… suffered a lot, and for that, I'm sorry. I really am."

"He can't treat any woman he's had relationships with properly. His apologies mean nothing!"

"Aki, if you're genuinely angry with me, I can accept that," D-boy started, raising his free hand to point at her. "But don't be so _weak_ that you get angry just because Sayaki and your parasite tell you to be!"

Aki kept her eyes locked on him through her visor as she continued to breathe hard.

"If that parasite of yours indeed amplifies resentment, then how can you be complacent with what Delta has done to you?" he continued, his tone growing firmer and angrier. "With what she's done to us!"

"Pay no attention to his drivel, my sister! He's only manipulating your mind!" Delta protested.

The Red Devil turned to look at the black and gold Tekkaman, then looked back at Blade.

"Aki, remember the first war? Remember when you found me? Noal didn't trust me, but you believed in me. Even when I was afraid of myself, you believed in me. And I've always valued that. It's what has kept me alive these past ten years. It's helped me deal with the fact that… I had to kill my family with my own hands. Your faith in me – in us – helped us look forward and build what we have today," D-boy whispered, lowering his lance. "So I ask you to believe in me once again now. Believe me when I say Delta has broken what we built. Believe that I want to help you, bring you back… do what's best for us."

Aki lowered her eyes, narrowing them.

"Spare us this sentimental rubbish!" said Delta. "Why should anyone believe what you say, liar?"

"And I do believe in _ your_ strength, Aki. You're stronger than this… Stop letting yourself be used by such a stupid woman like her!" Blade yelled, pointing towards the Warlady. His wife's eyes flinched.

"Me, a stupid woman?" Delta repeated, her fist shaking. "Who directed this damn invasion? Who utterly dismantled your team? To think how this _stupid_ woman outsmarted you time and time again—"

"Don't gloat about it, Sayaki. Your strategies may be intricate, but your victories are hollow. It's easy to be deceptive and destructive, and you can't escape that mindset. You're nothing now but a twisted, tired sack of bitterness who ruined this planet solely for your maniacal sake of revenge!" he snapped back.

"How dare you, Takaya… How _dare_ you!" the Warlady grated, her entire body trembling from ire. Did he think that lowly of her as to label her stupid? Calling her achievements hollow meant that he felt they were not truly achievements at all; rather, they were akin to being nothing. Delta's nostrils flared.

That hurt her the most. She was nothing to him, and he still felt it so. Back when she was in high school, she was merely an acquaintance of his but not much more. While she was nursing him back to health during the first war, she thought she was becoming something, somebody important. Then, he had suddenly left her after their intimate night, trying to shirk his responsibilities of raising a child with her.

To make it worse, he claimed to have no recollection of her… returning her to the state of simply being _nothing_ to him, and he still felt the same. Delta's breaths quickened as her throat muscles tightened.

"Back then, and even now, you think of me as nothing," she seethed. "Don't you dare look down upon me like that! I'll show you how wrong you are! You're the stupid one if you can't see how great I've become. You'll realize my strength once I overpower you, defeat you, and make you fold! In the end, you _will_ think of me as _ something_ – someone for you to fear as long as you live… serving under my authority!"

"Is that your goal – for us to serve you for the pain we've caused you? Will that satiate your ego?" Blade snorted. "You'd better wake up, Sayaki. You don't grab leadership and respect. You earn it!"

"Why, you… I will be your master no matter what it takes! You will succumb to me, Takaya, and so will your ingrate of a wife!" Delta hollered, thrusting her hand in Aki's direction and flashing her eyes.

The Red Devil, who had been listening quietly and absorbing it all, suddenly began to scream.

"Aki!" Blade cried out, stepping towards her. "Delta, what did you do to her?!"

His wife dropped her weapon and raised both hands towards her head, grabbing the sides of her helmet as her visor and the light on her forehead flashed scarlet on and off. Blade looked on with dread.

"Sister, allow the parasite to show you the way. Don't be misled by the tripe of this man!"

Aki let out another scream, and she bent down before coming back up, her entire figure writhing in jerky motions as the pain shot through her head and her body. Her hair flew around wildly in different directions, and she began to stumble about. Oh, how she wanted the pain to stop! Oh, how the parasite was tormenting her so! Memories of D-boy… what he was saying to her just now… how he wanted to help her… how comforting his words were beginning to sound… She wanted to listen more, to feel…

The parasite would have none of it. It fought to quash such thoughts, urging her to listen only to it… To remind her that she need not feel anything but anger towards Blade! That he caused her the pain!

"Aki!" Blade cried out again, his face ashen. "Delta, stop this now!"

Oh, how Akuma cried for the pain to stop… for the agony to just end… It was ripping her apart…

Soon, Aki's scream began to fade, as did the sensations. Blade watched frozen as she lowered her arms and straightened her body. She peered upwards towards the sky and soon turned her head to face him.

"Aki, are you…" he started, only to gasp. A scarlet color flashed across her visor. Delta smirked.

"Yes, this is what you want. Subdue him, and make him feel pain with your own hands at last!"

The Red Devil stared at Blade and began to hiss. With a snarl, she lunged for her husband.

"No!" D-boy said, avoiding the strike as he grabbed her arm and threw her to the side. Aki simply swiveled around before landing on her feet. She tensed her legs, crouching slightly before leaping again. In one hand, she held her lance, ready to strike. She also extended and joined her fingers in her free hand.

Aki thrust her lance forward when she came in range, and Blade swiped his weapon to his left, parrying it. Yet, he widened his eyes and gasped as Akuma thrust her free hand forward in succession. Her armored fingers headed right towards his facemask, ready to break through his visor and dig into his face.

Blade yelped, raising his own free hand just in time to smack her arm away. Angry, he reached behind her and grabbed the end of her long green hair, tugging hard. Aki grunted as she was pulled back, her face now forced towards the sky. Blade dropped his lance and joined his armored fingers, ready to dig their pointed tips through the armor at the base of her neck. He would destroy her parasite once and for all!

Yet, she would allow no such thing. Akuma raised her arm and belted his mask with her elbow.

Blade cried out, releasing her hair and staggering back as he grabbed his face. Salty blood trickled from his new facial cuts down to his lips. Little did he notice the black and gold Tekkaman approach from behind. Delta grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, only to send her armored fist right into his jaw.

Blade cried out as his head jerked to the side. However, Sayaki was not finished. She pulled back her other fist, sending it into his cheek as his head jerked to his other side. She hissed as she punched him once more… and again… and again. More blood ran down Blade's face, forcing him to close his eyes.

Finally, she swung her knee up, smashing it in the region where no man should ever be hit…

D-boy's mouth fell open from the pain, but only a weak sound came out. The numbness began to spread, and he weakly fell to his knees as his legs trembled. Delta reached out and grabbed his throat.

"I told you I'd hold you in a vice, didn't I? This is exactly how you humiliated me last time!"

Takaya opened one eye and peered up towards her visor, witnessing her piercing eyes.

"What did you say to me before, that you would make me pay a price? And how exactly are you doing that?" Delta asked. It felt so sweet… so refreshing… to have her fingers wrapped around his throat.

Aki watched silently, absorbing the scene before her. Her cousin continued to tighten her grip.

"Do you still wish to call me stupid? Call me nothing? I've reduced you to such a pitiful state… that you should never dare to think of me like that again!" the Warlady spat with malice. "You think I'm ruining Earth out of revenge? Fool! You will see just how I make this planet stronger than it's ever been!"

"S…" D-boy started, raising his arms and weakly clasping his enemy's outstretched arm. Delta raised her eyebrows as Takaya opened both eyes. He contorted his mouth, and his body began trembling.

"What…" Delta whispered, feeling his grip on her arm grow firmer. His body was not quaking from pain; rather, he was gathering the strength to resist! She looked back down at his eyes, noticing the spark of determination that burned within. Delta widened her eyes, and Blade hissed. He felt the strength return slowly to his legs, and he extended his foot. Grunting, he struggled to rise back on his feet despite her still grasping his throat. Delta pushed, trying to hold him down, but he lifted his head past her chest.

"No! Stay down!" Delta yelled, but it was to no avail. Blade had planted both feet on the ground and was straightening his legs. His head came at eye level with hers, and he glared through her facemask.

"I will never stay down!" he declared, now grasping _her_ arm with his two hands. She let out a cry as he began to squeeze, forcing her fingers to release their grip on his neck. D-boy then rose to full height.

"And you _will_ pay!" he yelled, batting her arm down and away. Delta saw her forearm being freed, only to look up and see her enemy pull back his hand. Before she could react, Blade lashed out his fist with a roar, smashing it hard into her face. Delta cried out as she sailed back fifty feet, pieces of her facemask breaking off and her body twisting before she crashed into the ground, skidding and leaving a trail until she came to a grinding halt. Blade looked on as he gasped for breath, blood trickling over his eyelids.

"Mother! Father!" a voice suddenly cried out from high above. D-boy froze, widening his eyes…

Then, something that sounded like a jet-engine roared from above. Blade turned his head up, only to see a figure come down upon him. He felt two fists smash into his clavicles from behind, forcing him to fall back onto his knees. The newcomer then clasped his hands together like a joined fist and brought them down upon D-boy's head. Blade howled as he fell forward, collapsing into the dirt and lying about in pain.

The last thing he saw before darkness took over was the looming form of Tekkaman Hatchet.

* * *

Dead observed the surroundings as they flew. There were mountains and rocky hills on all sides, and the vast ground possessed a mixture of small stones, dirt, and patches of grass. A lake rested nearby, and around it were some bushes. It was obvious that they had moved away from any traces of civilization.

"Alright, here will do," Bane muttered, slowing and stopping in flight. "This will be perfect."

"So no interference from anyone… just you and me," confirmed Dead, gripping his sword.

"Yes, good old one-on-one," Bane said, lowering to the ground, and Dead followed suit. "You know, it's a pity that we'll be turning this sanctuary of Mother Nature into a battlefield. Don't you think so? Perhaps we should soak it in, appreciate this natural order for a little while first. Then we can begin."

"What do you mean? You want to take a break for sightseeing?" Dead asked incredulously.

"Really, you don't give me much credit, do you? Make no mistake, I want to defeat you. But to do so in the exhausted state we're both in now would leave the outcome of this battle to mere chance. The victor could be decided by something as arbitrary as a spike of stamina, while a transitory disappearance of strength does in the loser. Our battle will resume in one hour. Use it to pick the needles out from your armor. Contemplate your last moments alive, so you won't have any regrets, and why you want to fight."

Dead narrowed his eyes, watching his rival turn around and strut away while chuckling.

* * *

Up in space – past the atmosphere, past the Orbital Ring – the flagship floated still. In one of the chambers inside, a bulbous pod hung from the ceiling, pulsing with lavender light. Within its interiors was a man, his naked body suspended and his arms and legs outstretched as the viscous ooze bathed his skin.

_'Wait for me, everyone…'_ thought Noal, covered by a crystal outline. _ 'I'm coming for you…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Apologies again for the lengthy delay! (I feel like I keep saying this every time :)


	67. Revelation

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _ (Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 67 - Revelation**

Sitting by the shore of the lake, Dead End stared into the water. He had begun to feel slightly cold, and he huddled his chest with his arms. Patches of burns still marked his arms, and he had wounds that were still healing from previous battles, including a shoulder-blade injury. He touched it, wincing.

To his right lay the pile of yellowish needles. He picked one up and brought it closer to inspect. It had been nicely cut and sharpened. Without his armor, it would have torn through his body for certain.

"Wait, the color of these…" he whispered, widening his eyes. "From bugger claws?"

Dead frowned and snorted as he tossed the needle-like bullet aside. He looked back at the water, observing his distorted reflection in the soft ripples. That's right, who was he really? Was he someone who possessed a core set of principles, or was he someone who went with the flow, just like his reflection?

He had asked Bane the same. Yet, what did _he_ really want? A year and a half ago, he had wanted to die, for he could not look upon his life with any sort of meaning after Black September. He had lost his friends and his family, and he had become a bitter ball of revenge while blaming the wrong people for it.

David and Blade had stopped him, but now David was gone. The one person he could have truly called a friend was killed. Feelings of revenge that Blade had asked him to suppress merely festered, only to be brought about by Bane. But Bane had released them in order to confuse and defeat Dead in battle.

When the military attacked the Command Center, Dead had acted upon those feelings by losing himself to rage and decimating the armed forces. It forced Blade to use a desperate measure to stop him…

After that, Blade had asked him to control his feelings once more, or else he would act impulsively again on anger, and the consequences of his actions would catch up to him psychologically in the future…

Dead cursed, wondering what to follow. His own beliefs – rooted in anger – or Blade's?

However, the window of opportunity to complete his thoughts ended. A sound came from behind him. It was the human form of Bane, who was slowly ambling over the pebbles resting on the lake shore.

"An hour has passed," the man said, his sandy hair wafting in the wind. "Had pleasant musings?"

Dead rose to his feet and faced his opponent, locking onto his scarlet irises.

"Before we fight to the end – tell me – what's your name?"

"My name?" Bane mumbled, puzzled. "Why's that important?"

"So I know what to engrave onto your headstone."

"Ha, dreaming one last time, aren't you? My name is Eizan. What's your real name?"

"Eizan, huh? Dead End _ is_ my name… past, present, and future," Dead answered. "I'm ready."

"Good, then farewell to you, o' nameless warrior," said Bane, materializing his ruby crystal and holding it high above his head. Dead revealed his dagger, keeping it in front of his face. Their crystals began to resonate, exuding beams of light from their cores and shrouding their owners with effulgence.

"Tek Setta!" they yelled in unison, shooting into the air as a pair of comets.

* * *

In her cell, Milly sat huddled on her bed, the sheets sprawled about her as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. She soon heard footsteps outside her door, which then slid open. She grimaced, parting her eyelids and peering out of the corner of her eye, making out the uniforms of three guards who entered.

"Milly!" one man whispered in a manner she knew all too well. She spun, her jaw dropping.

"Neilus!" she said, surprise washing the gloom off her expression. "How…? Rolph! Freeman?"

"We have little time. Here, put this on," Freeman quietly urged, offering her a folded uniform.

* * *

The world appeared fuzzy as his eyes opened. He was in a dark place, but he could see the thin stream of sunlight that slipped through the cracks in the wall before him. His vision soon sharpened, and he realized he was in a cave. A boy was sitting several meters away, his back resting against the rock wall.

"Oh, you're awake," Okita said, turning in his direction. "How are you feeling, Father?"

"Okita?" whispered a human D-boy, slowly sitting upright. "Oh, my head… Where are we?"

"We're inside one of the cliffs near the East Asia Military Headquarter. See, I kind of stole you."

"Huh?" D-boy said, pressing his forehead against his throbbing skull and trying to remember…

"I arrived just before you finished your fight with Mother," Okita whispered, looking down at the floor. He recalled the scene clearly – his mother had put a choke hold on a resisting D-boy. Okita had remained frozen in the air, finding himself unable to move. Was it due to fear of his mother's wrath?

"You knocked her out cold before being knocked out yourself by Tekkaman Hatchet," the boy continued. "Hatchet wanted to bring Mother and you back to the Headquarter. I offered to carry you and ordered your wife to carry Mother. But then I split away when I got the chance and brought you here."

"So you saved me," D-boy whispered, looking at the boy and grinning. "Thank you… son…"

The youth parted open his mouth in surprise. D-boy gave him a soft nod.

"Wait, so if Hatchet came back, then the Blue Earth…!" D-boy trailed off, his pulse quickening.

"Don't worry, the Blue Earth is fine. I made sure of it. But it's strange they were heading away from you. Besides, why did you come to this base in the first place? To rescue Natasha Pavlocheva?"

"What? How did you—?"

"Hatchet mentioned a couple of things like it. She was aboard the Blue Earth, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, to make a long story short, I came to take her back and put her on the Blue Earth. I guess I owe you two now," shrugged D-boy. "But honestly, I never expected Radam to turn up here. I just didn't."

Okita remained silent, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"What on Earth were they doing here? What sort of alliance do you guys have with the military?" D-boy pressed. "And now you've shown up here too. Where were you the past few days? You'd run off."

The boy examined the dirt for another few seconds before looking up.

"About all that… To be honest, I wanted to talk to you about something, and you alone," the kid said, turning more serious. "But we don't have much time. They're scouring the area for us as we speak."

"You can tell me," D-boy assured. The boy paused in thought.

"I want to tell you what this invasion is really about," Okita said. "This war's true purpose…"

* * *

The two sparks of light crossed each other, and an echo of steel ensued. One of the warriors – a Space Knight – circled around to meet his rival. The Radam Tekkaman readied his sword and arced it with force, only for it to be stopped by the other's. The weapons wrestled together, and their owners separated.

"So you're starting to get serious again?" Bane posed.

"What can I say? You're a hypocrite who's offered me two faces to smash in."

"My, my, what hubris! Like I mentioned before, I believe in eliminating a rogue like you," Bane explained. "But I'll give you one more chance to repent. You see, I'd set my sights on you ever since you disabled me with your Vol Tekka during the attack on our flagship weeks ago. I was fascinated with you – with your bloodlust, with your battle prowess, and I got stronger. During our previous encounter, I could have killed you, but I chose to spare you instead and make you indebted to me. Do you remember that?"

"Vaguely," Dead said flatly, recalling the incident.

"After all, why waste a good warrior when that warrior could be made to serve? Taking your life would have meant throwing your capabilities away. I wanted to make use of your bloodlust to destroy the military – a common interest at the time – and more importantly, cause tension and division within Space Knight ranks. So I chose to keep you alive and add you to our chain of command with me as your master."

"You, my master? Don't be absurd!" Dead roared, trying to keep himself from laughing. "You're more like a politician. You'll change your tune when it's convenient for your survival!"

"How naïve. It's not just for my own survival, but for the survival of the whole…" Bane sighed. "The chain of command is strong yet delicate. For it to work, one must trust their superiors. Up until now, we were battling the military. But now Delta has ordered us to work with General Pavlocheva, and I must alter my beliefs to synch with hers! This is the true meaning of obeying and preserving the chain!"

Bane smirked at his opponent and took in a breath before continuing.

"Have you ever strictly followed such a chain? Only those who have can appreciate its splendor. Chain of command is an evolution of a species. Like ants who collectively form an organism, the chain moves as a living, breathing creature. If the superiors change, you must change with them. Those who refuse to adapt become rogues – parasites eating the organism from within," Bane explained, frowning. "I invited you to become part of our chain, our organism. In a way, you accepted – deviating from Blade's command structure and crushing the military when they attacked your Command Center. You especially proved that day that deep down inside, you're a charlatan, a rogue adorned in Space Knight clothing. But it appears now that you've reverted to helping Blade, thus spurning my offer! Even then, you still don't obey his orders precisely. I find that _detestable_. You are a rogue and a rebel to both command chains!"

"You really have a fetish for chains of command, don't you? Besides, why would I aid you now? You're _ helping_ the military! And tell me, why would Delta order you to work with that damn General?"

"Does it matter? It's not my place to question her."

"So you don't even know why…" Dead shook his head in disbelief. "Blind allegiance."

"It's irrelevant. I will give you one last chance. Will you agree to serve me and follow our lead?"

"I'd rather serve you your death."

"Then you force my hand. You're a parasite to both organisms – Radam and Space Knights. You have no place in this world any longer. It therefore becomes my special responsibility to ensure you die!"

Bane tightened his fingers around his sword. With a snarl, he fired forward.

* * *

"I want to tell you what this invasion is really about," Okita said. "This war's true purpose…"

"True purpose?" D-boy stiffened slightly, taken aback. "Wasn't it about revenge?"

"Yes, oh yes, we wanted vengeance. We waited so many years for it, eager to bring you down. Yes, revenge was a purpose, but that wasn't all. We also wanted to create a new order – where resources are divided evenly, where nobody is greater than another, where avarice is stamped out – but that wasn't all either," the youth whispered, pausing to muster the courage to continue. "There was one more thing."

Takaya stared intently at his child, who soon locked his sight onto his father.

"The final purpose is something I hinted at earlier. The final purpose… is to protect Earth."

"What?" Takaya blurted. "Yeah right! How can you possibly be doing that?"

"I know it seems unbelievable considering all the things we've done, but that really is our core purpose. You see, Father, we want to generate a Tekkaman army to defend this planet," Okita confessed.

* * *

Dressed in guard uniforms, the four made their way discreetly down the corridor. Surely, it would be only a matter of time until real prison guards discovered that three of them were missing from their cells.

All the while, there was something Milly was dying to bring up with Freeman…

"Chief, remember what you said about Pavlocheva wanting to create a Tekkaman army?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes," Freeman nodded quietly. Neilus and Rolph reacted with startled looks.

"Well," frowned Milly. "I think I know which people they would convert into Tekkamen…"

* * *

"A Tekkaman army?" D-boy said, shocked. "How? Who will you use? Innocent civilians?"

"No – captured soldiers," Okita said, closing his eyes. "I've played a central role in this. When our Tekkamen and Primary Body forces conquer a military base, they tie up the surrendered soldiers. After they leave, it's my job to keep those troops sedated and provide instructions to the buggers guarding that fallen base. In due time, those defeated soldiers are picked up by a special operating unit of the military."

"Then…" D-boy gasped, widening his eyes. "Those men in dark uniforms…"

"Yes, that's them. They are a secret group – a black operations unit carrying out orders from the highest echelons of the military. They transport the surviving soldiers to a Tekkaman conversion facility."

Takaya's jaw dropped open. Soon, his body began to tremble.

"So that means… those men… they're being converted against their will…" D-boy said, his voice containing growing traces of anger. "They didn't volunteer for it… they made no choices of their own…"

"I know, but… it's a way to mass produce Tekkamen given the public's history of disapproval… Through the chaos we've brought, the new army will be welcomed. The end result is a fortified world."

"I can't believe this. I just can't! So hold on, just how long exactly have you been collaborating with the military?" D-boy pressed, his eyebrows contorted into a scowl. Okita stared at him, seeing his ire.

"From long before the invasion began… But not the entire military, only Pavlocheva's portion."

"You've been working with General Pavlocheva the _entire_ time? This is insane!"

"Yes, but from what Mother has told me, there are others above Pavlocheva calling the shots," the boy whispered. "I have never met them myself, nor have I seen any photos. But Mother must know them."

"So you're telling me that the mighty Warlady Delta in fact reports to someone else?"  
Okita lowered his eyes, tightening his fist. He could hardly believe he had revealed so much.

"Why? Why build a Tekkaman army?" D-boy asked, trying a different line of questioning.

"You know why. If Radam comes back to attack with a full, massive force – and I believe they will – how will this planet defend itself? Father, do you think the Space Knights alone can handle the job?"

"The military's spewed that same bad argument for years," D-boy scoffed. "That's their excuse?"

The boy remained silent, only to raise his eyebrows as he heard a humming noise.

"They're coming," whispered Okita, jumping to his feet; D-boy also rose, gripping his crystal. "Father, please don't tell my mother that I've told you all this. I don't want her to think… I betrayed her."

"Then why did you tell _ me_ all this?"

"So… you would understand our objective. You would know why we did what we did, and… and perhaps, maybe there is a remote chance you would… believe in it… believe in our cause… my cause…"

"Believe in…? How could you think that? Besides, things still don't make sense to me. Why—"

D-boy halted his own words, distracted. Both turned towards the mouth of the cave, only to see the form of the Red Devil lower herself before the opening. Her armored fingers re-gripped the center of her lance, and her visor flashed. Okita crouched into a defensive stance, but D-boy stepped in front of him.

"Aki, wait, you don't need to alert anyone of our presence. Find your strength!"

"It's too late for that," another voice said condescendingly. D-boy stepped out on the ledge in front of the cavern opening and gasped. They truly had been inside a cliff, for below him was a fifty foot drop. He turned his head upwards and saw the black and gold Tekkaman arc downwards and slow down.

From the other direction, Tekkaman Hatchet approached and reduced his velocity.

"We finally found you, Blade…" Delta rasped with spite in her tone. Her facemask had several cracks running through it, and several pieces seemed to be missing. She lowered next to Aki and hovered.

"Okita!" she said, seeing her son standing behind Takaya. The boy widened his eyes and parted his lips, and he began to tremble. He knew he had infuriated her, and he could see it in her piercing eyes.

"What's the meaning of this? Tell me!" she said.

"Mother, I…"

"I searched for you for days, yet you didn't answer. But now with Blade here, you've appeared, and more so, you tried to rescue him! Have you developed such an attachment to him so quickly over me?"

"Enough, Sayaki! Quit playing mind games with our son," snapped D-boy. "It's hurting him."

"Oh, so now you suddenly care for his feelings? After ignoring him for ten years?" she retorted.

"Stop!" Takaya said firmly. "Don't you realize how much you've used him… and twisted him?"

"D-boy…" whispered Okita, staring at the man standing before him… standing up for him…

"Bastard!" Delta seethed. "You know nothing about us! How could you? You were never there!"

The Warlady extended her lance, pointing it towards her enemy.

"Even though Okita was born first, you'll always consider him second to Shinya. You know that," she asserted. "But I'll always give Okita my fullest love. So do the right thing, and let me have him back!"

"Why should I, and especially when you yell at him like that?"  
"What, so parents should never scold their kids? There won't be any discipline left in this world!"

"Have you ever considered what Okita wants? Have you ever asked him?" D-boy returned.

"Right now, he only needs to listen to his mother. If you won't give him back, I'll _take_ him back!"

Delta tightened her grip on her lance and began to gather energy in her thrusters.

* * *

Up in space, inside a chamber within the flagship, a man remained suspended and bathed by the viscous jelly. His muscles gave a slight spasm, and he felt the blood course through his veins. The ooze around him bubbled vivaciously, and the pod in which he resided began to glow with greater frequency.

A crackle of electricity slithered across his body.

* * *

Delta froze, feeling the fleeting but distinct sensation. In fact, they had all sensed it.

"What was that?" she whispered, tilting her head towards the sky. The others followed suit.

"It's from space…" said D-boy, the outline of his emerald crystal appearing on his forehead.  
"It's coming from… the flagship!" Delta realized, widening her eyes. _'But who could be on our ship now? Hatchet is here, and Bane is with Dead, so… Wait, it's him, isn't it? That bastard… Wraith!'_

"This… this doesn't feel right at all…" whispered Takaya, touching his forehead.

_'Yes, Blade is correct, it doesn't feel right,'_ thought Delta. _'Just what in the hell is Wraith doing up there? Is he wrecking it? Damn him! If he is, I have to go and stop him! But to do that, I'd have to…'_

Delta turned her head towards her son, who also appeared baffled from the signal. He was right there with the man whom she least wanted him to be with. How could she simply take off and desert him?

Furthermore, Takaya was there was well, cornered with a three-to-one disadvantage…

The sensation passed through her again, making her wince. She had to decide quickly and act!

"Okita, come with me, we're going!" she said, extending her free hand. He looked back at her.

"You want to take him to get him away from me – and bring him in harm's way?" posed D-boy.

"I've taken care of my son for over ten years. I think I can find ways to look out for him now," Delta said with authority. "Besides, things will get dangerous for _you_ here. Isn't that right, Hatchet?"

Hatchet chuckled, gripping the shaft of his battle-axe with both hands as he studied Blade.

"Okita, we haven't much time. Come to your mother," Delta urged again, looking directly at him.

"I…" the boy stalled, moving his eyes between her and his father.

"Remember, the ship is just as much your responsibility as it is mine. We need to look out for it."

"Okita, you don't have to listen to her," cut in D-boy, glancing momentarily at his child.

"Quiet, Takaya! Okita, I won't punish you for anything, I promise. So come, please…"

"Mother…" he whispered to her plea. "I… I can't, not now…"

"What…" she said disappointedly, lowering her arm. "So my own child has turned against me?"

"No, Mother! I… I just…" the boy stammered.

"You just _what_? This has gone far enough, Okita. Where is your backbone?" said the Warlady sharply. "I raised you with discipline! But during these past few days, it seems to me that all you've been doing is waffling around. You run off, and you never answer when I reach out to you. What is going on!"

"Sayaki…" rasped D-boy in an irritated tone. The boy felt his body getting colder.

"We are going back, Okita," she said assertively. "As your mother, I am taking you back!"

She began to power her thrusters again, ready to burst forward and grab him.

"You won't touch him!" D-boy hollered as he activated his emerald crystal. Delta and the others gasped softly, covering their eyes as an effervescent radiance emanated from him. Okita was knocked on his rear. He looked up, witnessing the crystal casing that covered Takaya before disappearing in a flash.

Before him stood the fierce form of Tekkaman Blade, who pointed his lance in defiance at Delta.

"You won't have an easy time getting past me, Sayaki. _None_ of you will," said Blade.

Delta glared at him but recognized that he was clearly not fooling around. To get entangled into a drawn out scuffle with Blade now could very well cost her the flagship. Sayaki cursed at her predicament.

"So Okita, you're satisfied with this? Even with your strength, you're letting this poor excuse of a man act as your shield? This thing who forsook you years ago?" she said with spite. "And after all I have done for you – all the pain, the sacrifice… It burns me to do this – it really does – but I am forced to leave now. After all, some of us are still bound to our cause and can't ignore our duties. But after I'm finished, I'll come back. Hopefully you make a palatable decision and come back to your senses by then, my son."

The Warlady cursed to herself again, gliding back and turning towards the sky.

"Aki, let's go," she said flatly.

"Wait, Aki! Be careful," cautioned D-boy. The Red Devil paused for a moment, glancing at the concern in his eyes. Soon, she turned towards her cousin-sister, and both women powered their thrusters.

D-boy looked on as their parallel trails headed away.

* * *

As he spun, Dead fired his thrusters to counter his torque. He braced himself, allowing his knees to bend from the impact as he landed hard on the ground on his feet. He then coiled and fired his thrusters, launching himself back into the air towards a ready adversary. Tekkaman Bane waited, gripping his sword.

The two warriors crossed each other, a ring of metal echoing through the valley. Bane bent down, running his fingers along the cut made in his femur. Behind him, Dead gasped, feeling the gash across his chest. The Space Knight cursed, and the Radam turned around to face him. Bane observed his handiwork.

"This is exactly what a wild card like you deserves. I'll keep on cutting more sense into you!"

"The one who should make sense is you. Take your chain of command trash and shove it!"

"Why, you!" Bane threatened, powering his thrusters. He straightened his body horizontally and extended his sword forward, flying towards Dead like a harpoon. The Space Knight remained still, waiting for the correct moment. As Bane came within reach, Dead twisted to his right and avoided being skewered.

"Got you!" Dead said, completing his clockwise turn and lashing out his sword with his right arm.

To his chagrin, he managed to strike only air. He had narrowly missed Bane, who had ducked just under his reach as he passed by. Cursing, Dead then extended his forearm and fired scarlet rings of energy.

"What the…?" said Bane, turning his head to look behind. The rings followed him, and he angled his body upwards, allowing him to ascend higher. He watched the circles pass by underneath harmlessly.

Then, he moved his eyes back up and looked straight. Dead hurtled towards him and swung his sword. Bane raised his own weapon to protect his face, and the steel of their swords clashed with a ring.

"You've gotten too slow!" the Radam jeered. Dead cursed to himself – he should be fighting better than this! Yet, his own body was hindering him. His shoulder wound from several weeks ago was pinging with sensation, and his skin was still quite tender, causing him discomfort every time he moved.

"So I'll send you to hell quickly!" Bane roared, knocking Dead's sword to the side. He tilted his head back and then threw it forward, smacking his forehead into the other's. The Space Knight cried out from the head-butt as he sailed backwards, grabbing his skull. Bane fired forth and flew in for the kill.

"Argh!" the Radam cried out, feeling the blow to his gut. He moved his eyes down and saw the foot lodged into his stomach. Dead hissed, retracting his leg and angling his body towards his foe. He rammed his shoulder into Bane's chest, making his enemy cry out and sail backwards. However, Dead did not let go; he continued to push against Bane's chest, sending both of them flying into the side of a knoll.

The duo crashed into the hill, dislodging rocks and sending a shower of stones below. The impact forced Dead to release Bane, and the two separated. Their swords slipped from their fingers and clattered down the slope, knocking against stationary boulders and spinning before slowing and coming to a halt.

"You bastard…" Bane rasped, pushing himself off the ground and back to his feet. Growling, he lunged toward his foe, and they grabbed each other's shoulders and fired their thrusters. Not willing to let go, they flew about in a joint helical pattern, racing along the inner perimeter of the circle of hillsides while remaining parallel to the ground. Both struggled to overpower the other and gain control of the flight.

Dead grunted, hearing the snapping of branches as his backside grazed against the hill shrubbery. He twisted his body, this time turning the pair around so that Bane was underneath. The Radam cried out as his armored back smacked into a boulder, which split apart into fragments as the pair plowed through.

Bane roared, and the pair spun out of control away from the hills and towards the lake several hundred meters away. This time, it was Dead who came out on the bottom. His backside crashed into the flat ground, and he cried out as he skidded along the pebble-laded dirt. Bane was thrown off of him, but he fired his thrusters for a brief moment to help him soften his landing. He rolled before coming to a stop.

Dead shut his eyes, his mouth opening from the pain. Bane grunted, struggling to rise to his feet.

_'My weapon… where is it?'_ Bane thought, looking around and tracing the trail of damage they left behind them along the ring of hillsides. He zeroed in on the beginning of that trail and fired his boosters.

"What! Where's he going?" Dead spat, pushing himself off the ground as his body trembled. His tender skin began to burn again, and his injured shoulder-blade gave several spasms. He rose to his feet but kept his knees bent. Dead turned to the direction in which Bane flew, and he fired his thrusters in pursuit.

"There it is!" Bane said, approaching the base of the first hill and noticing his sword lying pointed downwards, covered by some dirt. He swooped down and reached out, picking it up from its resting place.

"Now for you!" he said, turning and raising his sword. The approaching Dead widened his eyes and desperately tried to turn. Yet, Bane leapt for him and swung down, cutting another gash into Dead's chest. The Space Knight yelled, for this time, the tip had managed to slice his skin, not just his armor.

Blood began to trickle out, and Bane roared in joy. Dead's chest muscles spasmed, freezing him for a moment. The Radam swung down again, this time making a tear along Dead's shoulder pauldron.

_'Damn this, I need to get my sword, or this'll really be it!'_ Dead thought. _ 'I have to find a way to beat him right now. If I fire a Vol Tekka, he'll pull out his Vol Tekka reflector. I need to get around that!'_

The sword came down upon him again, and he raised his left arm in a desperate attempt to block. The echo of metal sounded, and Dead cried out as the blade cleaved his gauntlet and cut into his forearm.

"You managed to stop that one, but now your arm's gone… and so is your life!" Bane bellowed.

Gritting his teeth, Dead retracted his injured arm and fired his thrusters. He shot backwards and twisted. As he turned, a large body of water came into full view. It was the lake, resting just behind them.

_ 'Wait, that's it! Yes! When Blade and I fought over water when the military attacked our base…'_

The Space Knight turned back around, extending his right arm and firing another scarlet ring. His enemy avoided it by strafing. Yet, that was all that Dead had hoped for. He turned downwards and flew.

"Where are you going?" Bane said, noting Dead's trajectory. "I won't let you get your sword!"

Dead gritted his teeth, putting more power into his thrusters. He dove down with Bane in pursuit. The sword was resting not too far from where Bane's had been, and it had gotten entangled into a shrub.

_'Almost there… Got it!'_ Dead thought in triumph, reaching down and grabbing the weapon's hilt before ripping it away from the vegetation with a _crack_ of wood. That delay allowed Bane to close in.

Dead spun just in time, raising his sword with his healthy right arm and parrying the vicious blow.

"I was careless!" spat Bane, retracting and swinging out again. The two began to exchange strikes and parries, and Dead was pushed back. Bane could use both of his arms while Dead could use only one.

Dead glanced at the lake… It was a risky idea, but it was worth a shot… No, it was his only shot!

_'I have to try!'_ he thought desperately, knowing that his strength would give out before Bane's. As they traded strikes, Dead began moving in the direction of the lake, luring an unwitting Bane with him. The two spun and soon flew in the formation of horizontal parallel lines, with Dead on the underside.

"Insect!" said Bane. They soon crossed the shore and made their way over the water, with Dead's backside skimming the liquid surface as he faced the sky. Bane kept up above him and thrust his sword down. Dead barely blocked, cursing that his time was running out. The sound of metal continued to echo.

Small and large cuts appeared on Dead's armor with blood trickling out. He was going to lose…

The pair then approached the middle of the lake, and their weapons collided. It was now or never.

With a yell, Dead shoved Bane away, knocking the Radam upwards. They stopped their flight and hovered, with the Space Knight's backside just meters above the lake surface. Dead extended his healthy arm towards his enemy, keeping his sword tightly gripped as he generated the Vol Tekka-cell-embedded square shield around his weapon's hilt. Electricity crackled around the object, and Bane widened his eyes.

"Firing a Vol Tekka? Fool, didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Bane roared, elevating himself above Dead and charging his own cells. Dead felt the sweat rolling down the sides of his forehead, and his rapid heartbeat began to pound with intensity. The shield had charged fully, and he prayed for it to work…

"VOL TEKKA!" screamed Dead, recoiling from the force as the purple-red crystalline energy burst forth from his shield and hurtled towards it target. Bane growled, flashing the cells on his shoulders. The convex crystalline-disk – resembling a round shield – appeared in front of Bane and covered his front.

Dead's Vol Tekka smacked into the barrier, whose convex shape then reflected the attack. The Space Knight's beam split into a dozen smaller streams, all of which began to arc back towards the water.

_'Now!'_ thought Dead, allowing himself to drop into the lake. Bane furrowed his brows in wonder.

The reflected streams hit the water in a circular pattern, causing a boom. Lake water shot up in thick sheets with explosive force wherever the energy had made contact, creating a liquid cylindrical wall that surrounded and dwarfed the startled Bane. He glanced around and below, scanning for traces of Dead.

"Where the hell is he!" the Radam spat, only to hear a war cry from above…

Bane widened his eyes, then turned his head, and finally his body – only to see the dark form of Tekkaman Dead descend upon him from above. The Radam warrior could do nothing but weakly raise his weapon and witness the crazed look in his foe's eyes as Dead End thrust his sword downwards viciously.

The sound of crunching metal resounded, only for its echo to be drowned out by the raging waters.

Bane's eyes froze in shock, and blood trickled from his mouth. His eyes moved down along his body, seeing only the hilt of Dead's sword. He could see no more of it, for its shaft had penetrated through his torso and had come out the other end, lined and dripping with crimson. Bane let out a soft cry, only to spasm in pain. His sword, which had weakly embedded itself in Dead's shoulder pauldron, slipped from his fingers and fell towards the water. Bane stared weakly at his enemy, and his thrusters soon lost power.

A frozen Dead stared back at him, only to witness Bane slide down off of his sword and plummet.

As he fell, the wall of water began to fall with him. A translucent shell encased Bane, bathing him in crystalline red energy momentarily before disappearing altogether. Eizan crashed into the lake, sending up a large splash, and the steaming, fizzled water soon washed over his human form. The mind parasite that ejected itself from his dying person flailed its claws and struggled to stay afloat. However, its lack of a proper body precluded this. It could no longer resist as water rolled over it, filling its cavities with liquid and causing it to submerge forever into its watery grave. The waves soon pushed Eizan back to the surface.

Dead End hovered weakly in the air, catching his breath and feeling his heart pounding. His face was sodden with sweat, and there was blood on his own chest. He examined his sword, covered in redness, and he looked back down on his foe's fallen form. Dead closed his eyes and exhaled, hanging his head.

He soon glided downwards. Coming within reach, he stretched and scooped Bane from the water.

* * *

Exhausted from the battle, Dead still found the stamina to lay Eizan on the pebble-laden shore along the lake. The strength soon left his legs, and he crumpled to his knees, placing his hands on the ground and leaning his weight against them as he breathed hard. Eizan soon shifted and began coughing.

Dead moved his eyes down to the bloodied wound he had created. Soon, the other man spoke.

"That was a… nice trick… you did there… How did you… think of it?"

Dead End peered at the man's face. Eizan kept one eye open, and blood trickled from his mouth.

"Why are you speaking? Don't you want to spend your last moments in peace?"

"I… must know… please…"

Dead stared at the man, who struggled to breathe.

"I'd recently seen the effect Vol Tekka has on water. So instead of a weapon, I used it as a tool this time to react with the lake. I hid in the bursts that shot up to launch myself above you unnoticed."

"Not bad… for a rogue…" Eizan spoke, his mouth curving into a grin before his body underwent another painful spasm. "I… I should've been… the one… who had eyes… in the back of… his head…"

"Enough," Dead said, moving his eyes away as his sweat dripped down in his mask. "Stay quiet."

"Thank you… for carrying… me here… I didn't want… to spend… my last moments… alone…" Eizan managed to say, moving his eyes to the sky. "Everyone… I'm sorry… I obeyed… the wrong side."

Eizan wore a sad smile, which soon disappeared as he closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

A mild zephyr passed overhead, gently caressing the being's wet hair.

Tekkaman Dead stared at the fallen man for several moments before closing his eyes. He tried to rise to his feet, but the exhaustion soon caught up to him, and he too collapsed to the ground and lay still.

* * *

Riding on their respective valkyries, the two armored beings exited the stratosphere and ventured past the Orbital Ring into space. The being with crimson colored armor and greenish hair remained silent as she flew alongside the black and gold Tekkaman, who was almost consumed in disturbed contemplation.

Okita, Takaya – both had been right there for the taking, and yet, she had to leave them behind…

"Damn you, Wraith," she seethed, her face feeling hot from her ire. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

* * *

Within his spherical bounds, the man squirmed slightly. The light pulsed fervently within the pod, and the fluid contents began to bubble vigorously. Thick jets of liquid raced up and down around his arms.

Yes, the process was almost complete. Streaks of redness appeared and faded from his person.

But wait, what was that? What did he just feel? Something was approaching his way… wait, it was not just one thing. There were two of them – Tekkamen – and they had every intention to be hostile.

Noal opened his eyes.

His instincts awakened, like a wild animal sensing danger. His heart began to pound harder, and blood coursed more forcefully through his veins. His muscles tensed. The pod that served as his protective womb started to shrivel, bequeathing the last of its stored energies into his body as it readied to deliver him.

The sensation of danger occurred again, and this time, he recognized its source… it was _her_…

Anger flashed through him, and Noal began to growl, then roar. A translucent outline of his armor began to appear and diminish in a repeated pattern, and the liquid that would have otherwise muffled him drained to the floor. Electricity cracked around his person, and swirls of gray energy began to shroud him.

The chamber began to shudder and rumble as Noal's beastly cries echoed against the walls.

* * *

They were almost there. The flagship, which had kept in pseudo-orbit with the moon, appeared as a point in the distance with the satellite looming behind it. That very point soon grew into the small outline of the ship. The Warlady could hardly contain herself, keen on facing the traitor and eliminating his threat.

Yet, that feeling from earlier persisted to gnaw at her, and as they approached, it grew stronger.

"What?" Delta said, observing a pop of light coming from inside the ship. The craft went dark again, only to display another pop seconds later. The Warlady scowled – what the hell was Wraith doing?

Aki and Delta slowed down as they moved closer, only to see the craft begin to flash repeatedly.

"What the… No! NO!"

A fireball erupted from the center of the ship with a thunderous boom. Metal screeched as the explosion spread to the left and right like a chain reaction. The vessel's steel was twisted, ripped, and shredded, only to be followed by a final detonation of white brilliance. The shockwave knocked the two screaming Tekkamen backwards, and metallic and glass shrapnel shot out in all directions. A scorching white fireball expanded from where the flagship used to stand, incinerating all in its immediate path.

The Warlady's mouth hung open in shock, losing the strength to scream. Everything was gone – her plants, her experiments, her palace of command… Her base of operations, her home… annihilated…

However, her horror did not end there. Through the white blaze, a dark shape emerged…

Delta widened her eyes, unable to fathom it… Aki too watched transfixed…

It was the demonic form of Tekkaman Blastor Wraith, whose eyes glowed fiercely as he charged towards them.


	68. Retrieval

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 68 - Retrieval**

Outside the cockpit window, they appreciated the scenery that passed below them. The land was populated by clusters of hills, with the large remainder containing stretches of grass and forest. The nearest city was several kilometers away. Soon, they passed into a rural area, dominated by acres of open fields.

"This whole area looks so serene, so soothing. You couldn't tell that there's a war going on."

"I agree, Hayato," said Goliate. "It looks like we're approaching. Has Lela been contacted?"

"Yeah, the comm. officers at the Command Center let her know we're coming," replied Hayato, turning his head and glancing at Natasha, who was staring out the window as well. She had been quiet for this most recent portion of the trip, her mind absorbed in what had transpired at the military base. Hayato and Goliate had also been stunned as well, wondering why in the world Radam had shown up there. What was the connection between her father and Radam? Despite being upset, they did not grill Natasha about it considering she had just been rescued and seemed dazed. Besides, she did not know the answers either.

"Hey, you alright back there?" Hayato asked. Natasha looked at him and gave a small nod. It was not just the incident at the military base. She was feeling nervous about meeting this woman… this Lela…

"Here we are. Prepare for landing," said Goliate, slowing the Blue Earth over a patch of grass.

From her porch, Lela watched as the craft hovered for a moment before starting to gently descend. Next to her stood Rick, who had put his hands on his waist, and in front of her was Leizel, watching in awe.

After the ship landed, the passengers unbuckled themselves from their seats. Hayato got up and stretched. Natasha stood, pausing for a moment as she held the chair. Goliate exhaled but remained seated.

"Hey, you're not coming?" Hayato asked the beefier man. A shadow passed over Goliate's face.

"No thanks. I don't feel like meeting a lady who's had relations with the guy who killed Anita."

Natasha peered at the morose man before turning away and exiting the ship with Hayato.

* * *

Hovering meters before the entrance of the cave, Hatchet studied his opponent. Tekkaman Blade had remained at the entrance like a stalwart guardian, shielding his elder son who stood nervously behind.

"You chose not to go with your mother?" Blade asked, briefly turning his head. Okita paused.

"No, I couldn't, not just yet. You still seemed put-off by our cause."

"How couldn't I be? But anyway, now isn't the time. Hatchet's in the way, and time is short."

"But I'm worried about her. That thing we sensed… it felt so strong… horrible," Okita muttered.

"Yeah, it was…" D-boy whispered, his heartbeat quickening a notch.

"Father, could you follow my mother and your wife? You know, make sure everything's alright?"

'_Aki…'_ thought Blade, concerned about what she was going up against. "Yeah, I want to check it out, but I've got something to do here first. You see, I've come here to also take back Milly and Neilus."

Okita shot him a puzzled look, and D-boy quickly explained the situation.

"An execution!" Okita gasped before pausing. "Father, please go after my mother. You don't have to worry about Milly. I… I'll handle it. I know I tricked you before, but please trust me on this one."

Takaya hesitated, turning to face his son for a moment.

"That's a lot to risk. You did double-cross us hard, even if it is your mother that made you do it."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I know the layout of this base," he insisted. "Please look after Mother…"

D-boy looked back and saw the sincerity in his son's eyes.

"You want to see your wife?" said Hatchet, raising his axe. "You'll have your reunion in hell!"

Blade spun back in anger, flashing an eye before firing his thrusters and leaping off the ledge towards Hatchet. The military Tekkaman realized he was caught off guard and desperately attempted to swing down. However, his opponent was simply too fast. Blade rammed his shoulder into Hatchet's midsection, and the military warrior doubled over. D-boy reached up and pulled on Hatchet's forearm.

Then, to Hatchet's shock, a yellow comet hurtled towards him – a crystal shell that broke open.

"What!" he blurted. With a yell, Knives lashed his foot out, slamming it into the side of his head. Hatchet cried out, only to spin and lose his weapon. Blade appeared above him and dove down, smashing his body into his foe's back. The military warrior plummeted before crashing into the side of a rocky wall.

"He won't be getting up after that one-two punch. Not a bad bit of team effort, huh, dad?"

"Not too shabby," nodded D-boy, thinking a moment. "Alright, I'll go. But I have your word?"

"I'll get Milly and Neilus out, I promise," said the boy intently. Takaya studied his son briefly before reaching out and placing his hand on the youth's shoulder. Okita tensed slightly but then relaxed.

"Okay, son. I'll see you back at the Command Center. Good luck, and thanks…"

With a nod and smile, Blade turned and fired his thrusters, heading into the distance.

* * *

He appeared like a demon from hell.

The silhouette that had emerged from the explosion became all too clear as he charged forth with frightening speed. His gray armor was fortified with thicker plates, wyvern-like wings extended from his backside, and a chain of vertebra-shaped segments formed his tail. Most distinctly, his eyes burned white.

Delta and Aki watched shocked, unable to move. Almost suddenly, the demon closed the gap and extended his arm, exposing his gnarled armored fingers as he swept it downwards in an effort to claw them. The two cousin-sisters gasped, leaping out of the way in opposite directions after powering their thrusters.

Wraith narrowed his eyes with a snarl. Who were these fools who thought they could get away? To his left, the red one was fleeing with her flowing dark green hair. To his right, the black and gold one was making her escape. He contorted his face. The mere sight of her, one glimpse… filled him with rage.

Wraith emitted a roar. Turning, he fired his own thrusters, launching himself after his target.

"No!" yelled Delta. She had narrowly escaped death from a Blastor Tekkaman only weeks before. How was this happening to her again? She turned around again, noticing ship debris still hurtling towards her. Sayaki twisted her body to weave through it, hoping to lose him, yet he was keeping up. Cursing, she grabbed a sharp piece of shrapnel and hurled it desperately. The object merely bounced off his armor.

Wraith hissed, flashing an eye. Delta's eyes widened as her heart filled with fear. This time, he really was after her life. There was nothing but anger in him, nothing except for pure, unbridled fury…

"No…" Delta gasped, powering her thrusters and shooting herself away.

How… just how could she let this happen? How could she have been so careless? Yet, she had no time to ponder. She soon arced to her right, heading for the other Tekkaman who had accompanied her.

"Aki, protect me!" Delta ordered while flying by. Akuma spun and paused almost in hesitation. Then, she flashed her visor and placed herself in his path. Her heart pounded hard, but she raised her lance.

Wraith hissed. Who was this red warrior brazen enough to interfere? Who was this imbecile?

It mattered little, for she would pay for it dearly…

* * *

Lela and her family watched as the pair climbed down the steps from the craft and made their way onto the dirt trail that led towards the house. Hayato looked about, observing the dew-laden corn stalks glistening from the mid-morning sunlight. It allayed him. Natasha felt the same, absorbing the scenery.

Soon, they approached the house. The Space Knights paused, studying the trio.

"Hello, welcome to our home," smiled Lela. "Did you find your way here okay?"

"Thanks, yeah, we had no problems. It was pretty easy," nodded Hayato, extending his hand. "We're sorry for disturbing you like this, but we couldn't avoid it. I'm Hayato, and she's Natasha."

"Natasha…" Lela whispered, gazing at the lavender-red haired woman. Natasha moved her eyes away but then looked back at the comely lady, who had her brown hair tied back and was dressed simply.

"Oh, I should introduce us. I'm Lela. This is my brother Rick, and here's my daughter Leizel."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Hayato said, and the others returned the sentiments.

'_So this is Lela…'_ thought Natasha, scrutinizing the woman.

"This is your first time here, isn't it? You must be hungry. Why don't you come in?"

"We would love to, but unfortunately we've got to hurry back. Besides, we'd hate to impose."

"No, it's alright… but I can understand," Lela nodded softly. She took a step back and turned, bending to pick up the box she had just placed on the side of the porch. The woman extended it to Natasha, who hesitated before reaching out and accepting the small package. The Space Knight opened it and stared at the pink-white object resting within. She reached inside, wrapping her fingers around its contours.

"My crystal…" she whispered, feeling relieved as she grasped it tighter. "When did you…?"

"Noal dropped it off yesterday," Lela said. "You know, I was wondering… How did he get it?"

"Well, that's…" Natasha whispered, moving her eyes away as Lela noted her expression.

"Leizel, Rick, can we have a moment alone?" she asked, turning towards the other two. Leizel, who had been staring at the crystal, nodded curiously. Rick took her by the shoulder and led her towards a nearby field. Hayato also left and strolled with them, choosing to respect Lela's tacit request to him.

'_If I could get my powers back and transform again… No, stop it Hayato, get it out of your head!'_

The two women who were left behind remained in silence for several seconds.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lela asked gently, and Natasha shook her head. "Where is Noal now? Did he succeed in freeing Milly and Neilus? Did he _get_ that General? Oh, I'm so sorry… I…"

Lela covered her mouth, recalling Natasha's parentage.

"No, it's okay… Noal tried to confront my father at his base today, but something unexpected happened. Noal flew off and disappeared before finishing his objectives. We don't know where he is."

"Something unexpected?" Lela repeated, frowning. "So Milly and her fiancé are still—"

"Yes," Natasha whispered, looking momentarily at the ground. Lela stared at her.

"You're really worried for him, aren't you?"

"What?" Natasha softly gasped, looking up and back down again as her face flushed. "No, it's…"

"Are you… in love with him?" the older woman asked gently. Natasha's body tensed.

"You're… you're the only one in his mind," the younger woman stammered.

"If only that were so," Lela sighed, closing her eyes. "What's in his mind is his obsession with the General and getting his revenge. Even if he does achieve it, he won't be coming back here to this farm. He fears that he will always be targeted by someone and that returning here would put us all in mortal danger."

"Yes, he didn't know where he could turn to. He'd told me that," the red-haired girl confessed.

Lela said nothing, opting only to look at the other girl for a moment. She then took in a breath.

"Natasha, if I can't provide a sanctuary for him, could you do it?" Lela requested.

"What? Me…?" she blurted, taken aback. "No, I… it's not right… He… you…"

Lela reached out, clasping the girl's palm with one hand while trying to keep herself controlled.

"Natasha…" the older woman's voice quivered. "Look after him, will you please?"

Natasha merely stared back, unable to respond as she saw moistness in Lela's eyes.

* * *

Shrouded by a crystalline gray aura, Wraith raced for his target with ferocity. Aki steadied her lance as her eyes widened beneath her visor. Her heart was beating fast, and her forehead was damp. He would reach her in seconds. Suddenly, the valkyrie she had rode appeared between them. Noal bore his teeth – such a thing would not stop him! Not a chance! He let out a yell, tearing through the hapless thing.

Aki gasped as the valkyrie broke into pieces before disintegrating. Her attacker appeared before her, and she swung her lance forward. Wraith dipped slightly, and a clang of metal resounded. Akuma opened her eyes, noticing that the weapon had lodged almost harmlessly into his left shoulder pauldron. Not only that, a longitudinal crack had begun to make its way from the lance's tip down along its length.

Akuma's jaw dropped as her lance snapped at its handle. No, how could this happen? She raised her eyes, peering into the glowing eyes of her assailant… a Blastor Tekkaman…

With a growl, Wraith lashed out his fist, slugging her in the face. Aki cried out as she spun and sailed back through space. A crack made its way along her mask, but she was too dazed to notice. Noal responded by firing his thrusters and racing again towards her, gaining momentum with every meter…

Wraith slammed into Aki like a locomotive. The woman let out a shriek of pain as her body was jarred within her armor, which began to crack with small pieces chipping off. She spiraled out of control, hurtling towards the perimeter of the Orbital Ring. Blood began to trickle from cuts in her face and lips.

No, how was this happening? She couldn't even think anymore…

From her vantage point, Delta watched frozen. She herself was safe for now, but her servant…

Despite her pain, the Red Tekkaman tried to regain her bearings. She quickly extended her wrist and shot out an energy rope, which lassoed around a metallic tower on the Ring, and she tugged against it to somewhat stabilize herself. Aki began to slow down and turn her head. Where had her opponent gone?

Akuma suddenly felt something grab her hair. Then, an object smashed into her backside with awesome force. Her eyes bulged, and her mouth opened wide. Holding her hair tightly with his left hand, Wraith pulled back his right, only to throw it forward for another strike. His fist plowed into her thruster.

Aki let out another cry as it broke with puffs of energy, and her muscles spasmed with pain.

Gathering whatever strength and wits she had, she tightened her grip on the remaining half of the lance in her right hand. With a grunt, she thrust it backwards, causing it to graze the side of his abdomen.

Noal reacted with surprise, then anger. He twirled her around and clamped his hands together. With a roar, he belted her across her cheek with his dual hammer-strike. Akuma's face bent to her side, blood flying out from her mouth and splattering into the interiors of her mask. Her grip weakened, and Wraith pried the lance piece from her hands. He retracted it, ready to drive it through this impudent fool.

Suddenly, a crystalline-ruby beam engulfed him, causing a large explosion as it also hit a section of the Ring. Citizens within that segment ran scared for their lives. The energy faded, and Wraith turned. His armor was virtually unaffected, save for some wispy mist that soon faded from around it.

Up above him hovered Tekkaman Delta, whose Vol Tekka cells were also giving off light smoke as she paused with fear. Why had she interfered, basically offering herself? Perhaps she was not thinking clearly. Yet, she couldn't lose her sole servant…

Wraith's face contorted in ire, and he launched towards her with a snarl, eager to punish this woman who had manipulated him. Delta instinctively raised her arms in defense, but it would do no good. Noal hurled the lance piece at her, and she tried to twist away. The broken object lodged into her thigh.

"Bastard!" she cursed, grabbing her leg as it gave a spasm. Blood leaked from the wound, and she shut her eyes in pain. Wraith appeared before her and stopped to stare through her visor. She looked back in terror, noting the piercing look in his eyes. Neither moved for a second… Then, Sayaki doubled over.

Noal had smashed his knee into her stomach. She howled in pain, only to feel him raise her chin up. He stared at her, memories of pain entering his mind. This woman… how she had betrayed him…

For a moment, a twang of pain shot through his head, surprising him, but it was ever so brief…

Bearing his teeth, Wraith growled as he backfisted her skull. Delta's head turned sharply, and her sight began to fade in and out. He landed a punch to her thorax. The Radam cried out, grabbing her chest.

"Alone you die…" rasped Noal, backing away and sliding open the Vol Tekka cells on his torso.

"No…" Sayaki whispered weakly, watching through one eye as the other remained shut.

Wraith prepared to charge up, only to feel something tug him. An energy lasso wrapped around his waist, and its owner retracted herself towards him. Noal turned his head just as the Red Tekkaman tackled him hard from the side. The force from the impact sent them over the edge of the Orbital Ring.

Noal attempted to push her off, but Aki held on desperately. Floating near the Ring, Delta could only watch weakly as Earth's gravity began to pull the other two down. The Warlady knew she could not follow, for her pain was too much. She crumpled to the Ring surface, lying on her belly before passing out.

* * *

Leizel picked off a tomato and wiped it with her shirt before offering it to the older young man.

"How easy is it to become a Space Knight?" she asked. Hayato raised his eyebrows.

"Why, you want to join? Work for the personnel team there?"

"No, I want to be a Tekkaman," she answered. Hayato almost choked on his tomato morsel.

"Lots of kids say that. Big dreamers," he reassured himself. "You know what you're asking?"

"Well, haven't _you_ ever wanted to be a Tekkaman?" she posed. Rick looked on curiously as well.

"Well, yeah, some of the time," Hayato muttered. "But I'm really a pilot for them."

"Ah! Then you can be my pilot when I become a Tekkaman!" she said. Hayato widened his eyes slightly, examining her wavy-blond hair and her bright eyes… To show such spirit, just as _she_ once had …

"Come on, Leizel, don't be rude. Speak to him politely," said Rick. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's alright," paused Hayato, waving it off. "So why do you want to be a Space Knight?"

"Because my father, Balzac Asimov, was a Space Knight one time."

"Balzac Asimov!" Hayato blurted, his mouth dropping open. This girl was the daughter of the legend who had defeated Tekkaman Sword? Who had a medal of courage named in his honor? Hayato peered down again at the girl, this time noticing the determination in her eyes. She was being sincere.

"Yeah, she keeps repeating that. I've been trying to convince her otherwise," sighed Rick. "You know, telling her to enroll in a good university, pursue something scientific… but she's adamant about it."

"The Space Knights _have_ scientists working for them! Besides, I'll ace every test they give me!"

Hayato smirked at the girl's confidence before hearing footsteps behind him. It was his comrade.

"We should head back," Natasha muttered, and the young man observed the firm look in her eyes.

"Well, Leizel, Rick, it's time to go. But don't worry, when I get the chance, I'll put in a good word for you, though you know, it might be a while before you can actually enlist," Hayato smiled, extending his hand, which Rick and Leizel shook. Waving bye to Lela, he walked away with Natasha.

* * *

The two warriors spun through the atmosphere, the compressed gases burning about them and making it appear as if their armors were on fire. The Red Tekkaman clung tightly as possible to Noal's waist, and the latter tried to resist. People on the ground below craned their necks upward, murmuring as they pointed to what they thought was a fiery shooting star heading in the direction of their city.

In the air, Wraith grunted and finally wrested himself free of her, only to seize her by the throat with his sharp, armored fingers. Aki widened her open eye, trying to bring her hands to his wrist to resist. It was of no use, for Noal punched her across the cheek. Her head turned, and her mask cracked further.

Yet, he did not stop there. Wraith pulled back and began to beat her repeatedly, giving her violent blows to her arms, chest, and abdomen. Aki could not even think anymore as her mind faded in and out of consciousness from the trauma. She couldn't even wonder what she had done to deserve this. She felt only pain. Blood from her parted, cut lips re-entered her mouth, almost muffling the cries that weakly came out.

Wraith growled. He wanted to break her apart. He wanted to punish her for her impudence! This red being – she looked so familiar, yet she made him so irritated. Yes, she was once his friend, right? She was also the one Delta had kept secret from him… the one she trusted more than him… the one she would have sent to _kill_ him… Noal gripped her throat tighter, and the Red Tekkaman instinctively gasped for air.

Wraith peered down and noticed that they were falling towards a city. A long-range siren had already begun to sound. He looked back at her. Aki was his target now, not the human beings down there. Noal grunted and fired his thrusters hard as he expanded his wyvern-like wings, working to counter gravity.

Indeed, they decelerated very rapidly, and Aki let out another cry. Yet, he was not about to spare her so easily. He released her throat, only to reach out and grab the end of her hair. Tugging her back, he began to rotate counter-clockwise, swirling her in mid-air continuously and gaining angular momentum.

With a roar, he let go and watched as she hurtled uncontrollably below towards the city streets.

Noal felt another pang of pain, and he grabbed his head, only to sense the pain disappear…

"No! What is that! Get out of here!" citizens screamed as they ran or dove for their lives.

The form of the Red Tekkaman crashed into the middle of an intersection with frightening impact.

The asphalt exploded, sending up a dome of dirt and tar as a radial shockwave rumbled along the pavement, slamming into cars and throwing them into the air, some into proximal buildings or into each other. Over a dozen fires broke out, and citizens struggled to get to their feet to run or help one other.

Wraith observed silently from above. As the dust cloud dissipated, the crater in the street came into view, and in its center laid the sprawled out, unmoving body of the Red Devil Tekkaman. Noal smirked, then bore his teeth. Now it was time to finish it. After Akuma, the Warlady would be next…

Noal generated his lance and leveled it in her direction. Tightening his grip, he began to power his thrusters. Yes, there was no way she would get out of this one. She would not get in his way ever again!

With a roar, he shot downwards. Then, out of the corner of his eye—

An emerald bird-like comet appeared instantly around the corner of a building and slammed into him, knocking him hard off course and sending him into another structure. Noal cried out as he smashed through glass, concrete, and office tables before emerging from the opposite side, covered in debris and dust. He lost grip of his lance and collided into the street. Pain shot through the entirety of his body.

The comet that hit him witnessed its own energy fade, revealing none other than Tekkaman Blade.

D-boy grunted as he tumbled through the air, his body undergoing a spasm just before hitting the ground. He cried out and rolled about – oh the pain! Blade then lay still, breathing hard as he recuperated his stamina. Was that really Noal he had just hit? That sense of fear from earlier – had Noal actually…?

No, it was ridiculous. Blade slowly rose and, with dread, crawled towards the crater. His wife…

"Aki…!" he gasped, peering over its edge and then sliding down the crater until he reached her.

"No, Aki…" he said as his heart sank. His beloved lay motionless, her bloodied skin exposed where sizeable portions of her heavily cracked armor had broken off. Her visor was shattered, with small bits embedded into her face, and her hair was spread about in a mess, streaked with traces of crimson.

"Aki, it's me!" he pleaded with dread, but her eyes remained closed. He frantically looked up and down her battered form, searching for any signs. Wait, her thorax seemed to be moving, albeit slightly…

"Thank God!" he said, placing his arms beneath her shoulders and under her knees. "Hang on!"

He lightly fired his thrusters, slowly rising into the air and lifting her out of the crater. He felt her body spasm slightly, and he tried to make his grip gentler. For a moment, he thought he heard her wince.

Then, he heard a cry from not far away and noticed a man stumbling about through the dusty debris. The human's body and blonde hair were dirtied, and he had brought both hands up towards his face.

"No! NO!" the man cried out, twisting his torso in a jerky motion. "This can't be…! To me…!"

"Noal, is that you?" whispered Blade. "No… What… did you do to yourself?"

The blonde man faltered again, and he continued to cover his face with cries of despair.

"You couldn't have undergone…" Blade trailed off, his face losing color from the truth…

"My eyes!" Noal began to scream. "MY EYES!"

A gray crystal shell soon materialized around the panicking human.

"Noal, wait!" Blade yelled, but he could do nothing. Wraith bolted for the sky into the distance.

Blade remained frozen with alarm; to think that his friend had evolved…

Yet, he forced himself to shove the thought aside. His wife was in his arms and barely alive.

"Hold on, Aki, you'll pull through," he assured, turning and firing his thrusters. "At home…"

* * *

Outside the military complex, a Tekkaman of shorter stature circled about, dodging laser fire as he looked for an entryway that would offer least resistance. He soon discovered one he considered promising.

Powering his boosters, Knives swooped down, crashing through the bulletproof window.

'_Now, on to the so-called dungeon…'_

* * *

General Pavlocheva paced in the Mission Room. What had become of Hatchet and the others?

"Sir, an intruder!" an official approached him, holding a device with a screen. "We have visual."

Pavlocheva glanced at the small video screen and raised his eyebrows in surprise. A Tekkaman?

'_What in the world is that kid doing? He's not—'_ he thought. Another official came from behind.

"What now!" Pavlocheva snapped.

"General, we can't seem to locate three prisoners…"

* * *

The other three listened in stunned silence as Milly spoke. They had hidden themselves in a room as she explained the situation and conveyed who she thought would comprise Pavlocheva's new Tekkaman army – soldiers taken captive by Radam at fallen military bases and transported by men in black uniforms.

They could hardly believe their ears.

"I felt I should tell you this now. Because what if one of us doesn't make it out of here…"

"Don't talk like that, Milly," said Neilus, holding her. "But are you sure? This is… outrageous!"

"Yes, outrageous, but she may be correct," sighed Freeman. "I had considered such a scenario but never believed it would actually occur. This is incredible… and terrifying. This really means—"

The man stopped as he was interrupted by an alarm.

"_Code Orange, 1-4-2-5… Repeat, Code Orange, 1-4-2-5…"_ a voice said over the loudspeaker.

"That's the code used to indicate prisoners are missing," said Rolph. "One female, two males."

"Us, no doubt. Alright, don't panic, or we'll stick out like sore thumbs that way," said Freeman. "If we keep staying in this room, they'll eventually find us. We have to head towards the escape tunnels."

"Freeman's right. They lead to the mountains around the base," continued Rolph.

"_Code Red, 64-3… Repeat, Code Red 64-3"_ the loudspeaker spoke again. Milly looked stressed.

"There's a serious intrusion in the base by alien forces," said Rolph nervously.

"No, that works. That'll keep them partly distracted," nodded Freeman. "Rolph, lead the way."

Dressed in guard uniforms, the four made their way out of the room and into the corridor.

* * *

They soon encountered two guards running towards them. Milly tensed, but Neilus shot her a look to remain calm. The pair of men slowed down, counting four people, and they caught their breath.

"There's a Tekkaman on the loose. You're headed the wrong way. We have to stop it!"

"Yes, we're trying to find it too," said Freeman without missing a beat. They turned and followed the two men down the corridor from which they came, exchanging furtive glances with another. Soon, a third guard joined them from another hallway, except this one was holding some sort of device in his hand.

"Hey…" he said, looking up from his tiny screen to the two guards. "Who are these people?"

"What do you mean? They were headed to stop the Radam intruder when we—"

"The escapees: tall albino male, short brunette female, and auburn hair male," the third one said.

Before the other two could react, Rolph lunged for the first guard, twisting his arm behind his back and eliciting a cry of surprise before knocking him senseless. The second guard lurched towards Rolph, and the two began to struggle. The guard with the video device removed the laser pistol from his holster.

However, something came flying at him. A belt buckle smacked and wrapped around his wrist, causing it to sting. Freeman, holding the other end of his belt, tugged the guard towards him. The man lost his grip on the pistol, and Freeman gave him a sharp chop to the neck. The man crumpled to the floor cold.

Freeman bent down and noticed the small flashing LED on the video device.

"It's also a communicator," he muttered, turning to Milly and Neilus. "They know we're here."

Rolph grunted as the remaining guard kicked him, causing him to stagger back. The guard went in for a punch, but Rolph blocked him, grabbing his arm in the process. With a heave, the European threw his opponent over his shoulder. As the guard tried to get up, Rolph kicked him. The guard went back, hitting his head hard against the wall and sliding to the floor unconscious. Rolph stepped back to catch his breath.

Milly had her mouth covered with her hand, startled by the sudden fighting. She then bent down, collecting the laser pistol from the closest fallen guard. Neilus smirked, borrowing one from the other man.

"Good idea. Set your guns for stun mode," said Freeman, taking the pistol from the third guard.

"Chief, still got your A-grade marksmanship?" asked Milly innocently.

"Maybe A-minus in my old age," he admitted. "But it's the best _shot_ we've got to get out."

"Ugh, that was pretty bad," she shook her head. "Even Noal came up with better groaners."

"We need to move quickly," he said, growing more serious. "To the emergency tunnels…"

The four turned and made their way down the corridor, only to run as more guards spotted them.

"Take 'em down!" a guard yelled, ordering his buddy to release a stream of laser fire.

* * *

A guard yelped as a pair of fists lifted him up by the collar and backed him hard against the wall. He looked around, seeing the other five men lying knocked out on the floor with their laser rifles scattered.

"Where are they?" Knives barked, glaring through his visor at the man with plaque-laden teeth.

* * *

The four ducked behind a corner. Freeman remained standing and holding his pistol steady while Rolph crouched on his knees. Neilus and Milly stood several feet away, pressed against the metal wall. If they kept running, they would be relentlessly pursued by these four guards, and more would come for sure.

Lasers sailed by them, some hitting the corner and others hitting the wall opposite them.

"Now!" Freeman said upon witnessing a pause in fire. Freeman and Rolph turned the corner, pressing away at their triggers. Freeman's shot nailed one guard square in the chest and knocked him out. The other three ducked for cover. However, one was hit by Rolph. The other two returned fire. Freeman and Rolph hid behind the corner once again, seeing smoke where more shots hit the corner and walls.

"This can go on forever!" muttered Freeman. Rolph then dropped to the floor and rolled, exposing himself to their attackers. On his belly, he fired a shot, hitting another guard. Freeman soon got the fourth.

"Alright, let's move!" Freeman said with renewed energy. His pistol began to feel warm.

The four raced down and reached another corner after several dozen meters.

"Are we getting closer to the tunnels?" asked Milly, only to become quiet as they heard voices.

"They're down this way!" the faint voice of another guard yelled. Freeman cursed as he peered around the corner. There were five of them! Freeman indicated to his comrades to back up against the wall.

"Alright, now!" the Chief ordered. Freeman and Rolph quickly stepped out and let out two shots before stepping back behind the corner. One shot missed, while one hit a guard. They were down to four.

"The fish want to play smart, huh?" the guard leader said, making a gesture to his fellow man. The other guard removed a sphere the size of a plum from his belt and pulled the pin before tossing it far.

The ball landed near the corner and rolled, hitting against the opposite wall. It then exploded, releasing smoky gas into the air. Freeman widened his eyes, and Milly and Neilus began to cough harshly.

"We've got to… pull back…" said Freeman, trying to keep himself sound and his eyes open.

The four began to run back down the corridor in the direction from which they come.

"Halt!" yelled the guard leader as his group pursued them from behind. From the front, Milly heard the clatter of footsteps again. There were more guards running in from the opposite direction!

"And like fish, you're ensnared in our net," the guard leader muttered. "We've got them boys!"

The new set of guards turned the corner, appearing before the escapees. The four screeched to a halt, their hearts beating rapidly. Freeman looked in front and behind him. They had been totally flanked.

His mind raced for ideas as his forehead sweat. Freeman soon whispered something to his other three comrades. The four pressed against each other back to back in a square-like formation, with Rolph against Freeman and Neilus against Milly. They each slowly raised and aimed their pistols at the guards.

"Drop your weapons, and raise your hands," the guard leader ordered, training his gun at them.

"Now!" Freeman whispered. The four pressed their triggers and let themselves drop to the floor. The two groups of guards instinctively responded by firing, only to gasp. Their lasers sailed over the prisoners' heads in opposite directions, only to hit some of the guards on the respective other side.

"Hold your fire!" the guard leader said. On his belly, Freeman fired again, hitting the man square in the chest and making him fall in a heap. Rolph, Neilus, and Milly took out the remaining standing men.

The corridor went silent, and Milly exhaled. The four slowly rose, wiping their sweat.

"Good thinking, Freeman!" Neilus chuckled.

"It's a trick your father once told me. Thank him," the older man responded, and Neilus smiled.

"We're running low on ammo," observed Rolph. "Let's move and take their guns with—ARGH!"

"Rolph!" gasped Milly, seeing him twist and collapse to the floor. Another shot rang, hitting…

"Chief!" cried Milly as he staggered back and fell. Neilus spun, noticing a guard a dozen meters away lying on his belly with his arm extended, gripping his pistol. Neilus tried to train his gun on him…

"Too slow!" the man spat, pulling his trigger. The laser shot hit Neilus hard in the stomach.

"Neilus! NEILUS!" screamed Milly, bending down over his fallen form. He lay motionless.

"No! What did you do!" she yelled. The guard rose to his feet.

"Don't get so melodramatic, lady. They're just stunned," he smirked. "I'm going to take you in."

"Then I'm taking you out," another voice said. Milly gasped, and the guard widened his eyes. He spun around, only to feel something grab his head and smack him hard against the wall. He crumpled to the floor. The last glimpse he caught before blacking out was that of an armored warrior with yellow eyes.

"Okita!" said Milly, retreating a step.

"You don't have to be afraid. I've come to get you out of here," he assured.

"How do I know that? You deceived us last time," she said with a trace of resentment.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I promised my father that I'd help you, and I intend to keep my word."

Milly said nothing, opting to simply examine the Tekkaman. His tone did seem sincere…

The clatter of distant footsteps distracted them. It sounded as if _many_ guards were on the way.

"No other choice now," Okita said, stepping briskly towards her and glancing at her fallen friends. The footsteps rang louder, and he could hear the echo of voices. They would reach in under a minute.

Knives pulled out a small spherical device and gripped it in his palm before pressing two buttons.

"Location Omega," he dictated. A tiny bulb on the sphere buzzed, and he extended his arm. Milly felt some sort of wind hit her as if the air was being pushed or compressed back. A spherical void appeared next to the device and began to expand with electricity slithering around it. Its diameter reached four feet.

"What the…!" Milly whispered in wonder.

"It'll warp you to the one near Space Knight Command Center. Here, hold this," he instructed.

Milly accepted the device and gripped it nervously. Okita bent down and grunted as he picked up Freeman. With a heave, he tossed the tall man into the void. Milly gasped as the body was partially, then entirely consumed within the blackness. Knives bent down and did the same with Rolph and Neilus.

"Your turn," he said, reclaiming the device. "Oh right, you might feel a bit disoriented in there."

"Thanks, Okita…" she softly smiled, glancing into his eyes. "You're coming with us, right?"

"Well… I've got to check something out here first," he replied. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The concern grew in Milly's eyes nevertheless as she hesitated. Guards soon rounded the corner.

"Stop right there! What is that thing!" the men yelled in surprise.

"GO NOW!" Knives barked, startling her.

"Come back quickly," Milly said, nodding. She quickly crouched and dove into the void. Okita deactivated the device, causing the blackness to pull in on itself. The void soon collapsed into nothingness.

"Hold it, Tekkaman! You're not going anywhere!" one of the men yelled.

"No, my friends. _You_ aren't," Knives scoffed, jumping at the ceiling. He dug his weapon into the metal, causing a small explosion. The men dove for cover as Okita flew overheard through the smoke and falling debris.

* * *

As he tore through the sky, D-boy continuously made sure he held her gently. Her green hair blew wildly in the wind, sometimes in his face. It made her appear as if she had so much life, but he knew she was barely hanging on… Blade appeared startled for a moment. He thought he had felt her shift slightly…

"D… boy…" she whispered weakly before becoming silent again.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was a lot of talking :) Another chapter to come soon (hopefully)! Feel free to leave feedback or email me with feedback (either way is fine)... Thanks for reading!


	69. Distress

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 69 - Distress**

The double doors burst open, and medics hurriedly rolled a stretcher through. One carried the oxygen tank while another ensured that the respirator mask remained steady over the patient's blood-caked face. The destination was a room at the end of the corridor on the right side. Two guards trotted in front of the gurney, helping to clear the path of people who wanted to take a peek at this patient. A doctor jogged behind the stretcher while barking orders to the paramedics, and behind him followed a very anxious man.

"Hold on, Aki…" D-boy whispered, his forehead perspiring. For him to see her in that state…

She was soon wheeled into the assigned room where nurses had been making frantic preparations.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside," the doctor said gently, turning towards D-boy and noticing his agitated expression. "We'll do everything in our power to save her."

Much as he did not wish to leave her side, Takaya nodded, knowing that listening to the physician was the correct course of action. After all, the medical team at the Command Center was as skilled as any. D-boy stepped back as the doctor closed the door behind him. He merely stared weakly at his wife's room while retreating, his heart pounding as restless thoughts about his beloved raced through his mind…

'_Now I know what she felt every time she saw _me _being brought in… Oh, Aki… hang on…'_

He didn't even realize how much he had been trembling until a hand touched his shoulder.

"What… Milly!" he gasped as he turned. She peered up at him and offered a reassuring smile.

"She will pull through, I know it. Aki is strong; always has been," she said. "Don't worry."

"Oh, thank God!" D-boy sighed, bending and giving her a big hug, startling her a bit. He pulled away, and she saw something she did not expect – there was moistness in his eyes. Had she ever seen it?

"It's alright, D-boy, we're fine. Neilus is also here, and so is… Natasha," Milly said, her sight becoming slightly hazy as well. She had been feeling so guilty that the girl had been kidnapped by Noal on her watch, and to learn that she was rescued… It was a supreme relief and a great burden off of her head.

"Everyone… Everyone's here…" Takaya sighed, closing his eyes. "So Okita did it after all…"

"Yes, he did, but he chose to stay behind to check something out," she replied, drawing some concern in D-boy's eyes. "But he said he would be alright. I guess we need to have faith he'll return."

Takaya paused with uncertainty but then gave a soft nod.

"Anyone hear from Dead?" he asked, remembering the young man had broken away to fight Bane, but the other woman shook her head. "I hope he's alright. He couldn't have flown exceedingly far from Pavlocheva's military headquarter. I'll have the comm. officers scan for him by satellite."

The woman nodded, observing the disquiet in his eyes.

"Oh, and Milly, take some rest. I'm going to call everyone to a meeting in two hours."

* * *

The yellow crystalline comet headed for the sky, soon crossing the thermosphere, leaving behind the radiant light reflecting off Earth. The blackness of space soon engulfed him. This was an unexpected trip. He had wanted to see something back at Pavlocheva's military headquarter, but he had to do this first.

'_That horrible sensation we all felt earlier… It had come from the flagship. Mother and Aki had gone off to find out what it was,'_ thought Knives, tightening his jaw. '_Should I have gone with her? But I couldn't at that moment… I was scared of her. But what if she was in serious trouble? I let her face it alone with Aki… At the very least, I have to make sure she's okay… I can't… betray her completely…'_

As he cut through space, dread grew within his heart. Something was amiss. He was nearing the last location of where the flagship had been resting – or rather, stranded, due to engine damage Dead and Blade had inflicted when they assaulted the ship weeks ago. Yet, it was not there – at least, not as a whole.

"What!" he gasped as he slowed down and stopped, witnessing the destruction before him. The flagship had been torn to pieces, with large shards of jagged metal floating about. Okita flew through the flotsam, trying to make out any parts of the ship that had survived. He could recognize only a part of the command bridge. Much of the ship was missing; perhaps some sections had crash landed on the moon due to gravity, while others were hurtled out into space. Everything was gone. It was completely demolished.

"Who could have done this?" he whispered, soon feeling another sensation. He raised his head. It was definitely recognizable, but what worried him was that it was weak; much weaker than he was used to.

"Mother!" he cried, turning and firing his thrusters as he propelled himself to the Orbital Ring.

* * *

The young man walked down the steps of the Blue Earth and onto the floor of the hangar bay. Medics were already tending to Natasha close by, wrapping her in a warm towel and checking for any injuries. Hayato approached her and took a deep breath. He was very relieved to get her back; after all, he was not able to save her when Noal had kidnapped her in the first place. Natasha turned to face him.

No words needed to be said; she nodded in thanks. Yet, he could see the lost look in her eyes.

* * *

He scoured the nearest parts of the Orbital Ring for signs of damage – evidence of a recent battle. His mother was around here somewhere. He stopped mid-flight, trying to concentrate as hard as possible on her life wave. He waited patiently, holding his breath. There! He felt it again. She couldn't be far…

He fired his thrusters, continuing his search as he circled many more cylindrical Ring sections. After some time, he saw something lying motionless on the Ring surface. It was a dark, metallic figure.

"Mother?" he whispered. He sped up and subsequently slowed down as he approached. Part of him was nervous. The other part comprised of dread and concern – it was an unsettling sight. He then noticed the metal fragment – the broken piece of lance – stuck in her thigh. Blood had clearly leaked out.

"Mother!" he said, but she did not respond. He needed to get her treated quickly. The ship was destroyed, so he could not place her within a pod on board. He needed to go locally. Knives bent down, grunting as he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. He softly fired his boosters, hoping to find an entry port. Luckily, there was one nearby. Not only that, there was a man outside in a protective suit.

"What the…! Tekkaman!" the man gasped, seeing Okita approach. He turned to run.

"Wait! Please help; she's hurt! I'm a Space Knight," Okita lied. '_Well… is it a total lie?'_

The other man paused for a brief moment, studying the Tekkaman before nodding.

"Bring her inside," he said, motioning Okita to follow. As they entered the Orbital Ring, Delta's armor faded. Perhaps her Tekkaman system had detected that the environment within was now sustainable for life. The blood on her face was revealed, as was the gravity of her thigh wound.

"Don't worry, my wife used to be a nurse," the man assured.

* * *

Hayato, Goliate, and a weary Natasha entered the conference room. They had been mostly silent on the way there, but there was a common undercurrent in their private thoughts – the link between Radam and the military. As they entered, they noted the long, polished oak table, which to their surprise had sushi and sandwich trays on top. Milly and Neilus were already seated and waiting. Hayato's mouth watered.

'_Strange. Our meetings usually are in the Command Room… and food?'_ thought Goliate.

"Did anyone hear from Dead End?" inquired Hayato with concern for their comrade.

"We located him by satellite. We're sending a support squad to pick him up," smiled Milly.

Moments later, D-boy entered the room, and everybody stood up. He gestured for them to sit.

"We heard the Chief's back! Is that true?" Hayato blurted excitedly. D-boy smiled softly, feeling a mix of jubilation for having her back as well as trepidation due to the heavy injuries she had sustained.

"Yes, she is. Now, she's in the hands of our capable medical team," he said, almost trying to reassure himself as he kept his poise. "And… And I can't tell you how ecstatic I am to see you all here…"

"Hayato, Goliate… Thank you," he smiled, and the two pilots nodded. He motioned towards the food, and the others turned to one other and shrugged, reaching forward for plates and filling them. In a way, it was a time for small celebration; the missions to retrieve the kidnapped had been successful.

Yet, there was one more reason – Milly continued to glance at the door from time to time.

"I've called you all here because there's new information I must share with you," D-boy frowned. "It's going to be hard for you to hear it – especially you, Natasha – but you have a right to know—"

The door opened, and in strolled a white-haired tall man – showered, clean-shaven, and sporting a tan buttoned-down shirt with black slacks. D-boy's eyes widened, his mouth ajar but unable to form words.

Milly wiped her mouth, hiding her smirk. This was the moment she had been eagerly waiting for.

Hayato leaned over to Natasha and whispered, "Say, who's this ol' geezer?"

Milly cast the two a disapproving look, and the man glanced at him. Hayato's face reddened.

"Mr. Freeman…" D-boy formed words, taking in a breath, almost trembling. The two men looked at each other for a moment. Blade could not believe it. The last time he had seen him was the day an upset Freeman was forced to leave his post as Space Knight Chief. They had rarely heard from him since then…

Freeman narrowed his eyes for a moment but then extended his hand. D-boy paused, then shook it.

"Welcome back…" he grinned. "It's been years! When did you get here? Where have you been?"

"I was travelling for a while. Saw the countryside; tried to get my mind off of aliens and war," the man sighed. "But I suppose I couldn't in the end. I went exploring, in a way, and landed into some trouble."

"He was being held in the same prison as us," said Milly. "His inside man helped us all escape."

"What! You were there?" asked D-boy, stunned. "How did you get locked up in the first place?"

"I learned from certain sources that General Pavlocheva wanted to build up an army of Tekkamen. I was caught while personally investigating the matter. One of my rare slipups, I must say," Freeman said.

"What! An army of…?" stammered Natasha, peering up. Hayato and Goliate also looked startled.

"This is Natasha Pavlocheva, Glieff's daughter," introduced D-boy. The elder man gasped softly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pavlocheva, I didn't mean to speak about him as if you weren't in the room."

"Everyone, this is Heinrich von Freeman, first Chief of the Space Knights," proudly smiled Blade.

"Woah! _The_ Mr. Freeman?" blurted Hayato, surprised. Natasha and Goliate studied him in awe.

The meeting continued shortly with heavy information exchange, and D-boy quickly realized that Freeman's information and Milly's deductions converged with what Okita had revealed to him earlier. As the minutes passed, everybody grew more and more disturbed – even shaken – at what they were hearing, especially Natasha. Her face became increasingly paler, her body almost shrinking, unable to soak it all in.

"Wait," grated Hayato. "You're telling me that Radam are working _for_ the General?"

"Well, from what I understood," D-boy said in a grave tone, "Delta has been working with the General and some of his superiors even before the invasion started. She recruited her forces on Io and attacked our cities, other military headquarters, and even us. Soldiers who are captured at bases are being transported by black ops units to a facility where they're being formatted into Tekkamen for the military. We think the General is using soldiers because he can cover it up by reporting them as killed in action."

"B-but why would the military do this?" Hayato pressed. "How could Radam allow that?"

"If I may, D-boy," Freeman sighed, and the other man nodded. "The military has wanted to create its own Tekkaman forces for years. Previous proposals for a Tekkaman army were repeatedly vetoed in the United Government Congress, and so the military needed another way. One of the main proponents behind these proposals was General Pavlocheva himself. After the global government and allied military split into seven parts, the General – who was demoted to lead the armed forces of the East Asia Region – took action on this front. My guess is that he somehow recruited Delta – the manner of which, we don't know for sure. But we think he's been using her to execute his plan. The populace perceives Delta and her forces to be alien. With all the death and destruction she's caused, plus the heavy military spin of labeling the Space Knights as traitors, the world's citizens are desperate for an effective mode of defense."

"Are you telling me…" Natasha cut in, quivering. "My father manufactured an invasion?"

"It sounds crazy, ridiculous, and insane… but regrettably, we fear that's the case. By creating a threat with Delta and her small force, Pavlocheva ensures that the public will accept anything that protects them. When his new military Tekkamen emerge, they will be welcomed by the world, at least in theory."

"Yeah, and especially so if the public perceives the Space Knights to be disloyal or incapacitated, which is _precisely_ what the General has been doing in parallel," rasped Blade, anger filling his mind. "He wants to make it look as if he's mankind's last hope. That way, nobody can question or oppose him later."

Natasha felt like throwing up. She weakly stood up, and D-boy and Goliate came to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Natasha, I know this is incredibly hard," consoled Takaya. "But I had to tell you."

'_Father… how… could…'_ she thought, closing her moist eyes, her throat too tight to speak.

"What the hell? I thought this invasion had to do with revenge!" barked Hayato, confused.

"Yes, that was one big reason. Okita also said that they would use the new force to eliminate greed and equalize society. But most of all, the military thinks we're not enough to fend off a full-scale Radam invasion. They think only an army of Tekkamen under their command would be a true defense."

"That age-old argument, huh?" snorted Freeman, shaking his head. "It would be military rule. Creating such an army has to be done with the utmost care. To achieve it this way is just… abominable."

"This is absurd…" grated Hayato. "I mean, who the hell have we been fighting all this time?"

"Delta really was out for revenge. I know that must have kept her going," D-boy frowned.

"What I'm wondering is – who will lead this army?" Neilus posed. "From what Okita told you, D-boy, it sounds like the kid and his old lady may have a hand in calling the shots to carry out their purposes."

"But would a man like Pavlocheva really want to share that power?" Freeman returned grimly.

"Natasha…" said Goliate, placing his hand on her shoulder for support. "Hey, have some water."

She shoved his hand away, closing her eyes for a moment before silently turning for the door.

"Natasha, I'm so sorry, I know this all is incredibly rough to hear, but please wait," said D-boy.

The girl stopped, wondering how D-boy could possibly make it any worse.

"I need to tell you about Noal…"

* * *

The woman's body underwent a soft spasm, waking her. She slowly opened her eyes, making out the blurry dim light that soon sharpened in the dark room. She realized she was lying on a mattress. How did she get there? She tried to sit up but winced in pain. She looked down at her leg, seeing it bandaged. Sayaki lay back down and exhaled. There was a noise to her left. A woman walked in along with a boy.

"Okita!" she said, wanting to get up again. The other woman gestured for her to stay still.

"You've had quite a day, but don't move. You're lucky your friend ran into my husband outside."

"My 'friend'?" asked Sayaki, looking at her son, who shrugged. "Where… am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Meredith. You're in the Orbital Ring. I've got to say, it's not every day you run into a Space Knight, much less get to help one. My husband and I are both so grateful for all you've done for Earth."

"I see… Well, it's my pleasure to do what I could… for Earth," Delta smirked, realizing that her son must have lied to cover for them. "Okita, I'm happy to see you. You finally decided to return to me."

"Well… I wanted to see how you were," he said, lowering his eyes. " What happened?"

"I'll give you two a little privacy," Meredith said, leaving and shutting the door.

"It was Wraith," Sayaki said, wincing again from speaking, and she reached to touch her ribs. "He upgraded to the Blastor form… He destroyed everything… The ship… He even did this to me… To _me_!"

"He's… really a Blastor Tekkaman?" he whispered, widening his eyes in fear. Images of the time Blastor Blade had brutalized him again flashed through his mind. Okita winced, and his heart beat faster.

"I don't even know… if Aki is alive…She was fighting him… But I can't sense her life wave," said Sayaki, the pain running through her chest again. "Even Bane… I can't feel his either… Not at all…"

"I also can't," muttered Okita, concentrating. "I'm getting absolutely nothing on Bane."

"Then, we're alone," Sayaki grimaced. "Our forces are gone… My sister too…"

Her son looked into her eyes; she seemed almost crestfallen. It troubled him to see that.

"Even our goals…" she whispered, her throat tightening.

"No, Mother!" he cried, unused to seeing her so distraught. "We're not alone. We can still achieve our objectives. The General promised that you and I would oversee the new Tekkaman army, remember?"

The boy paused, somewhat surprised at himself. Was it emotion that made him blurt that out?

"But I don't want to do that until I defeat Blade completely… and subjugate him… on my own," Delta responded, scowling. "How can we get Blade to stop looking down on us… as if we're nothing to him… if I show him I need the General's help? Blade knows… Pavlocheva created those Tekkamen…"

Okita paused, a bit unsettled by what she was saying. Plus, Blade did not view _him_ as nothing…

"But Mother, back at the General's base, the military Tekkamen helped you… Why refuse now?"

"I had no choice that time… We were expecting only Noal… I didn't think Blade would show up there too," she said, wincing again. "No… I cannot use the General's Tekkamen as my own… Not yet…"

Her body underwent another spasm, but she then relaxed. Sayaki began to feel tired again.

"Mother, please rest, and don't worry about anything. I'll be back soon," Okita assured her. The woman closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. A few minutes later, her son stood up and paused, then reached out slowly to give her a soft hug. He turned and quietly walked out of the room.

"Meredith, if it isn't much trouble, can she stay a bit longer? I need to file a report, but I'll return."

"Of course! It's our pleasure. Don't worry about a thing, dear," Meredith smiled. Giving her his thanks, the boy then focused his thoughts on what he wanted to do – return to the military headquarter to see what he had been curious to see, something very central to their purposes for invading.

* * *

"Natasha, are you alright?" asked Goliate, knocking on her door. The girl had stormed into her quarters minutes before and sealed herself in. Standing outside, the taller man and Takaya could hear her cries from within. Goliate sighed, knocking again. D-boy shook his head, feeling terrible that she had to hear all that she did. Yet, there was little choice. Telling her was better than keeping it from her, wasn't it? After all, she had witnessed the collaboration between Radam and the military Tekkamen before her eyes.

"Let's give her some space," suggested D-boy, digging his hands into his pockets. The other man frowned but then nodded. Perhaps it was for the best. Who could possibly console her? Takaya was the only one who could understand her pain – the pain of knowing that one's loved ones caused so much death.

'_Kengo-niisan… Shinya…'_ he thought dejectedly. Two years… For two years, they had terrorized Earth during the first war. Billions had perished. Billions! Yet, there was a major difference in Natasha's case, which made it even worse. Her father was not under alien control. His choices were purely his own.

"Let's go," mumbled D-boy. Goliate paused before the two turned to head down the hallway.

Inside, the young woman sat on her knees, her nails digging into her scalp as she grabbed her hair. The man was responsible for so many deaths and countless broken lives. First Black September; now this!

"Father! You god damn bastard! How could you! How!" she whispered, her throat too tight to speak and her spirit too broken as tears streamed down her face. "And Noal… What did you do? What did you become?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was a lot of talking :) Another chapter to come soon (hopefully)! Feel free to leave feedback or email me with feedback (either way is fine)... Thanks for reading!


	70. Dilemma

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 70 - Dilemma**

"I take it she didn't take it very well," said Freeman. "Poor girl; I can't imagine being in her spot."

"Neither can I," said D-boy sadly, having just returned from her quarters. For her to know that her father was partly responsible for all this; that thought alone began to fill D-boy's own mind with anger. He then exhaled and shook his head, understanding what she must be going through. Not only that, his old friend had upgraded to the terrible Blastor form. That news had stunned everybody. For Neilus, Hayato, and Goliate, it meant a potential powerful threat. For Freeman, D-boy, and Milly, it meant much more – the man had progressed from being a great comrade to having disappeared after arrest, reappearing as an enemy, and evolving into a menacing being with his own agenda. What would he do with his new power?

Milly's eyes had become moist, praying that he would come to his senses and not do anything drastic. If he did, would they lose him for good? Freeman had become quiet upon hearing it, wondering what side effects Noal would suffer, and D-boy, who had seen the brutal result of his friend's handiwork, remained shaken by it. Now, as D-boy leaned his hand against the conference room table, he glanced at Milly and Neilus, who had remained in the meeting room. The latter two exchanged a look with him and Freeman, feeling sympathy for Natasha. Milly thought hard about what she could do or say to console her.

'_After all she's been through – hearing about her friends die, being injured and kidnapped, and now learning what she learned,'_ Milly frowned. '_I should go talk to her later and make sure she's okay.'_

The group said nothing for a few moments. Yet, they knew that their deliberations were not over.

"What do we do now? How can we stop the General, Radam… and Noal?" Milly cut the silence.

"We need to apprise the generals of the other Regions of the situation," Freeman said. "I know General Duque of the European military and General Grant of the North American military personally."

"Duque? Pavlocheva's military agents told me even Duque thought we were traitors!" said D-boy.

"Likely his public opinion for PR reasons. Rather, I believe he privately feels you are loyal and that something is in fact fishy with Pavlocheva's East Asia military. After all, Duque had his spy Rolph help us escape from there," assured Freeman, clearing his throat. "But Duque and Grant alone aren't enough. We need the support of the other Regions. Handling General Colbert back in the day was tough but doable. Pavlocheva, on the other hand, is far more clever and cunning."

"We need to get the Region Generals talking with one another – first, to ensure a world-wide cease fire to stop any remaining cross-Region hostilities, and second, to unite them against Pavlocheva," stated Neilus. "Mr. Freeman and I can use our connections to do that. But we'll need to show them evidence."

"Alright, I'll get the tech team to collect whatever proof we've got – video footage, our weapons logs when Pavlocheva attacked our base, any audio," brainstormed D-boy, stopping as his face darkened. "And it's critical we watch out for Noal. He hates the military and could attack any of them. If he does…"

"…he'll be waltzing into the General's palm without realizing it," Freeman completed, his eyes widening. "He'll unwittingly be proving to the world that the military truly needs its army of Tekkamen."

"And especially so because he's a Blastor…" whispered Milly, trembling in concern and fear.

"There's too much at stake. We can't allow the military to use him as their ultimate excuse," said D-boy, his voice quivering slightly as he tightened his fist. "I'll have to do whatever I can… to stop him…"

As he uttered those words, silence fell across the room, with solemn expressions on their faces.

They were soon distracted by a call. It was the doctor, who said D-boy could now see his wife.

* * *

There she was, her eyes closed as she rested on the bed. Wires connected her to the electronic monitoring equipment around her, and an oxygen mask remained strapped to her face. D-boy's heart sank seeing her in that state as he stood by her. Although they had cleaned off most of the blood, they could not take away the nasty cuts that ran along her face, as well as the visible bruising on her cheek and arms. D-boy closed his eyes, his hand trembling as he tightly gripped the railing along the side of her bed.

What made it even worse was that their friend was the one responsible for this.

'_Noal,'_ thought D-boy, deeply upset. '_You did this… Your hands… How could you do this?'_

"She was critical, but now we've got her stable," said the doctor. "She's lost a lot of blood and even had a fair amount of internal bleeding, plus fractures in her ribs and leg; even a hairline in her skull, along with a concussion."

D-boy's throat was tight, and anger swelled inside him as his lips quivered.

'_The Noal I know wouldn't have done this… this show of brutality. You showed no mercy, and if I hadn't interfered, Aki would be dead for sure. Your savage display can be explained by only one thing…'_

"… drugs – we're going to administer them and keep a constant watch," continued the doctor.

'_The Blastor transformation…'_ thought Blade, grimacing. He knew that mode all too well – the way it could consume one with anger and bring out one's beastly nature if left uncontrolled. Knowing this, was he still justified in being this furious with his friend? Such a question frustrated the man even more.

"Do you have any questions for me?" asked the physician.

"Huh? Yeah," muttered D-boy, snapping to attention. "How long until she recovers?"

"Weeks; maybe less, maybe more," came the response. "I can assure you we'll give it our best."

"Oh, Aki…" whispered D-boy, reaching forth and taking her hand, caressing it with his thumb. He took in a breath – it felt wonderful to feel her hand again, to touch her skin. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We need to do a few more procedures now. Come, you can watch from the observation room."

D-boy looked lovingly at his wife for another moment before nodding at the doctor. He gently let go of her hand despite every part of him wanting to cling on. Takaya turned but kept his eyes on her as he headed for the door. The physician followed, placing a hand on the man's shoulder in consolation.

'_And yet, if it wasn't for you, Noal, my wife wouldn't be here in my care,'_ Blade thought grimly.

* * *

Standing behind the large glass window in the observation room, D-boy looked on nervously, along with Milly and Freeman. Both had attempted to offer words of comfort, but that could not ease the man's anxiety. He was not used to seeing her like this. She was always so strong, so resilient. She was always his support. It should have been him in that room, with her peering in, not the other way around!

Even Freeman and Milly were very saddened to see her like this. It was definitely worse than the last time Freeman recalled seeing her in a gurney, which had occurred near the beginning of the first war.

"Have faith in the doctors," assured Freeman. "They'll do everything in their power to help her."

"Yeah…" muttered D-boy, pausing. "But can they really bring back the old Aki?"

"What do you mean?" asked Milly. "Like the doc said – a few weeks, and she'll be as good—"

"Her parasite isn't gone," Takaya interrupted, swallowing. "If they operate on her and remove it like they did with Seline, she would be paralyzed for weeks until they regenerate her nerves. And that's _if_ they allow her to undergo surgery given all her injuries… _and_ can indeed isolate and remove the parasite."

Milly frowned as she recalled that operation. The parasite had integrated itself so intricately within Seline's nervous system that its removal caused damage to the nerves along the back of her neck. Thankfully, the field of medicine had advanced enough to regenerate nerves using her adult stem cells.

D-boy stared at his wife through the window, his mind pondering for a few moments.

"But maybe there's another way," he whispered, earning a curious look from Freeman.

"Wait, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking…" started Milly nervously.

"A week or two ago when Delta and Aki tried to take Shinya from here, Shinya had some strange effect on Aki while she was holding him. I mean, he _really_ affected her. He started crying, and she began screaming," D-boy explained, recalling the unforgettable flashes of electricity that slithered around Aki then. "Delta thought he was damaging her parasite. Delta didn't even _touch_ Shinya after that. I grabbed him back right away and held him, but I didn't feel anything. It must have been his Native Compatibility."

"Native Compatibility?" asked Freeman curiously. D-boy described that it was a high form of compatibility with Tek System that Shinya was born with; it gave him abilities beyond that expected of an ordinary Tekkaman. Heinrich listened intently, his eyes widening as he absorbed these surprising details.

"Hmm, fascinating… Well, I've got a hunch about where you're going with this," said Freeman.

"I'm wondering… whether Shinya and Aki's contact can be repeated, only this time to complete what was started?" asked D-boy, immediately lowering his eyes. Milly also looked down. Freeman paused.

"I think we all can guess what the risks and implications of this are," stated the elder man.

D-boy shut his eyes, partly in shame and partly to mentally scold himself.

'_Is this really the right thing to do? I'd intentionally be placing my infant son in potential danger. Even if Aki is restrained and kept in a room with Interference Spectrum crystals where she can't transform, could the reaction between them harm Shinya? What if something happens to Shinya? Or for that matter, Aki? How could I live with myself then? How could I live knowing I harmed him?'_ thought Takaya, forming a fist.

"_Don't view your kid as a weapon…" _Okita had warned him, the words resounding in his mind.

'_Would this really be using Shinya as a weapon? If not a weapon, then as a tool? I'd be using my own baby son,'_ grimaced Blade. '_And speaking of Okita, where is he? We heard no word from him yet…'_

"I know exactly what you're feeling, D-boy," said Freeman gently. "It's a tough call."

"Yeah…" D-boy said, frowning. "You made some tough calls yourself, didn't you?"

"Always. It was always like that as Chief. You're always placing some at risk so others can live."

"Yes, I can definitely understand that – putting people at risk," said D-boy. "But an infant?"

Freeman lowered his eyes, pausing in thought. Obviously, a baby could not be asked for consent. It was a very gray area ethically. Yet, perhaps, they could make it easier by minimizing foreseeable risks.

"I'm not too familiar with Shinya's Native Compatibility with Tek System, but if it will help, I can whip up some simulations," offered Freeman with a small grin. "Milly, care to assist me, like old times?"

D-boy turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

They needed to get away for some fresh air. A frustrated Hayato floored the pedal, and the jeep lurched forward. Seated adjacently, Goliate yelped, telling the younger man to take it easy. Hayato didn't care. It felt relieving to have the wind in his face again; to have his hair blowing about freely, to hear the roar of the engine. He maneuvered around the debris on the damaged road that led from the base to the city nearby. The two said nothing for almost five minutes, opting to simply take in the view of the setting sun.

"How romantic," sighed Goliate, and Hayato rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, so, are you ever going to tell Natasha how you feel about her?"

"Come on, I can't now! After what we've all heard? After what she heard?" countered Goliate. Hayato scowled, his thoughts returning again to the girl _he_ loved. Just what exactly did she perish for?

"Yeah, don't get me started. It's all a bunch of… The General is one rotten mother f—"

"Watch it!" Goliate yelled, causing Hayato to swerve to avoid a sizable pothole. Hayato cursed.

"Hey, let's do one thing. No talk of aliens tonight, okay? No Radam, no military, nada. Got it?"

"That's why we're going out in the first place, right?" said Goliate. "To wash our sorrows away."

"Don't worry. They'll be back with a vengeance tomorrow morning. But I just need to forget about all this, just for one night… only for one damn night," Hayato spat, scowling. Goliate glanced at him.

"Well, I don't know if I can tell Natasha. I think she's caught up with that guy, Noal… Wraith…"

Hayato narrowed his eyes. Wraith was the one who had killed Anita, and now he was a Blastor…

"Anyway, forget about the bastard," muttered Goliate. "No talk about any of that, remember?"

"Yes, please," said a voice from the backseat, its owner sitting up and stretching his arms; it was Corpse-Robber, or now respectfully called by his real name, Jakub. "Hey, thanks for bringing me along."

"No problem. You're our designated driver," said Hayato. Jakub paused, cursing under his breath.

* * *

The boy adjusted his collar, making sure his brown uniform was fitting snugly. On the chest area read the letters "Youth Cadet Captain", with an attached rectangular pin listing his alias, "Okita Souji." His uniform was done by design, of course, to ensure that contact could be made without causing any alarm.

It was getting dark, but it was not too late either. He could see the setting sun as he glanced out the window of the descending military transport. He was glad he had gotten a bite to eat on the Orbital Ring just before he boarded. Okita glanced at the other officers seated nearby and noted their tired faces.

"So, what's your favorite war story?" he asked innocently. The man merely gave him a dirty look. The boy shrugged, peering back out the glass as the transport headed for Pavlocheva's military headquarter.

* * *

_In the middle of the night…_

Sitting in the dark, the man stared through the observation window at the sleeping woman. Her private room was quiet, except for the sounds from her breathing and the electrocardiogram. It ached to see her in such a position. Yet, on the flip side, she was alive, contrary to what he had thought weeks ago.

That alone had boosted his spirits to a level beyond words. Now, he needed to figure out a way to bring her back. He was tired, exhausted, and so desperately needed to sleep, but he could not stop thinking.

And he could not leave her side.

The only time he had stepped out was to visit Dead End. The young man had been retrieved by a support squad and was brought to the medical wing for treatment. He too suffered extensive injuries – deep cuts across his chest and arm, along with the existing skin burns from the time Blade had blasted him with a Vol Tekka. He had been found unconscious next to a dead body – the fallen form of Tekkaman Bane.

"Delta, you're on thin ice now," whispered D-boy before returning focus to his wife.

As the minutes passed, his thoughts turned darker. If he was indeed able to break her away from Delta's control, how would she handle knowing what she had done? Knowing that she had caused the death of innocent people? She had, after all, been responsible for recent raids at power plants and bases, as well as on their very own Command Center.

"Aki…" he whispered, lowering his head in dismay. Could _he_ even look at her the same way? He quickly shut his eyes tightly, desperately pushing out such a thought from his mind. Of course he could! She had been controlled, after all! D-boy grimaced. No, he would not shun her as he had done years ago when she had become the Red Devil for the first time. No, he would not cause her that heartache again…

And on that very note, one thing nagged him. During their recent battles, he had come to realize the actual extent of the anger she had buried, but still harbored, towards him from all those years of pain…

The man exhaled, shaking his head.

"_D-boy,"_ a voice interrupted his thoughts through the communicator.

"Mr. Freeman! What are you doing up at this hour?" asked D-boy groggily.

"_We've run preliminary simulations with the data you've given. Sixty percent chance of success."_

"Sixty? Well, looks better than the fifty-fifty you gave me back then," he said, snapping awake.

"_Suppose so… Well, these are only preliminary. It'll hopefully go up as we refine the analysis."_

"Chief…" D-boy said, almost instinctively, softly smiling. "Thank you…"

"_Thank Milly. She makes damn good coffee and still types pretty quickly. I'll give you another update in the morning,"_ reported Freeman, cutting the transmission. D-boy smiled slightly and exhaled.

"Do I bet my son's safety on sixty percent?" he whispered, putting his head down. "Should I…?"

* * *

_Deep within the military complex, many layers underground…_

The youth turned the corner, quietly heading down a long corridor. He slowed his pace, his heart pounding harder as he approached the double doors at the end labeled "Plant Chamber". This was what he had been waiting for; this was what he was so curious to see – it would play a big role in what he wanted to choose. He turned, making sure that nobody had followed him. Indeed, no one had. He keyed several buttons on the number pad to the side, and a green light flashed. Next, he carefully placed his palm on the black, glass-like panel above the number pad, and a green outline of his hand began to blink.

'_So I really do have access?'_ he wondered, slightly startled as the double doors began to slowly move apart. The level of darkness within became apparent, as well as the soft reddish glow it contained. The youth raised his eyebrows, gripping his yellow crystal as he cautiously stepped inside.

Okita gasped. The place was cavernous. The walls were lined with thick green trunks, and fat lavender vines hung from the ceiling in a crisscrossed, network-like fashion. Purplish-red bulbous pods that numbered in the dozens hung from the vines, their shapes pulsing slowly with light, revealing the shadowy figures – captured military soldiers – huddled silently within their thick, liquid confines.

"The new Tekkaman army," said the boy in awe as he stared upwards. He had known this would happen, but seeing it in person… was something else entirely. This was its ominous birthplace. Was he ready for it? Was this the path he wanted? He knew he at least needed to see it before he could decide.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" a voice answered, startling him, its owner stepping through the dark.

"General Pavlocheva?" said Okita, standing stiffer as the lavender light fell upon the man's face.

"The Army of Our Future. Our dreams are finally coming to fruition," thinly smiled the General, stopping next to the youth and peering upwards. "Many more will follow Hatchet and Brawl, and soon…"

"Earth will never again be defenseless, right?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yes. And your mother proved that the Space Knights alone aren't sufficient for protecting us."

'_I've got a hunch Father would disagree with that…'_ thought the boy, almost smiling. Then, he frowned. He began getting a strange feeling about the place, something different from what he expected.

"With this army, we'd have a better world, wouldn't we? More order, less chaos, more control, less greed," softly said Okita, taking another step forward. "Nobody would be better than anyone else?"

"Why, yes, of course. But you're not doing a good job setting that kind of example, are you?"

The boy turned his head, giving the General a questioning expression.

"I heard the report – that you helped our Space Knight prisoners escape," the elder man said icily. "You thought you had the luxury of barging in here, assaulting my men, and setting those captives free?"

"Milly and Neilus did _not_ deserve to be executed," Okita responded. "You went too far."

"Tell me, whose side are you on?" the General posed. The boy paused, slightly taken aback. Yet, what the General did not realize was that there was truth to that question that ran on a deeper level than just Milly and Neilus' imprisonment. Blade was not approving of any of this, and he could not shake that fact. D-boy practically said that the better world Okita had dreamed of by using this strategy was just a fantasy.

"Ours, obviously," Okita replied defensively, soon retreating to his thoughts.

'_But Father has been through hell itself. How can I ignore his words?'_ he thought. '_There has to be truth to what he's saying. But then how could everything I believe in be false? No, it has to be correct!'_

"Are you sure about that?" the General pressed, narrowing his eyes.

'_After all, the world will be as good as the effort I put into making it, and only as bad as I allow it to slide,'_ thought Okita anxiously. '_But, no, I won't let it slide. I can build an equal society with this force!'_

"I am sure!" protested Okita hastily. "I am Delta's son, and as Prince, I _will_ lead this army!"

"Is that so? Or are you trying to convince _yourself_?" Pavlocheva responded, narrowing his eyes.

The boy felt slightly unsettled with that reaction, and he furrowed his brows. Yet, something else caught his attention – a fleeting feeling of dread.

Okita turned, peering straight towards the pods with a puzzled look. Was someone else there? Gripping his crystal, he took several cautious steps into the dark, slightly tilting his head with curiosity. His heartbeat intensified. He felt it again – this time, it felt as if it was calling to him. As he approached, a particular spherical pod made itself more visible, glowing with a soft light as it hung several feet overhead.

The pod flashed momentarily, and Okita got a glimpse. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Within the pod was a boy, except that this was no ordinary boy… His heart almost skipped a beat…

The person in the pod… was himself.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I had made subtle updates to the previous chapter (69, Distress), as certain parts (e.g. the meeting between the Space Knights) came across as wooden and somewhat rushed. Thank you, Anya, for your feeedback! The revised parts now have more feeling and make more sense, I hope (and show that Freeman does not hold a grudge against D-boy anymore)!


	71. Determination

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 71 - Determination**

A sound disturbed him. The man looked up and gazed through the observation window. Aki was still lying asleep in her gurney with the equipment connected to her. What had woken him? He paused, holding his breath. Perhaps it was nothing. Then, he heard it again; it sounded like a sniffle. He frowned, turning and scanning the room about him. Yet, nobody was there. He soon heard it once again and tensed. This time, it was protracted, as if someone was lightly sobbing. Not only that, it sounded a bit… youthful.

D-boy stood slowly, glancing again through the glass. However, Aki's chamber was empty except for Aki, and it did not seem to be from her. Was it coming from outside? As he moved closer to the door, he heard it more clearly. It sounded like the whimpering of a child. But who could it be, and at this hour?

'_Shinya!'_ realized D-boy, suddenly worried. The doors slid open, and he stepped into the hallway. Yet, his baby son was nowhere in sight. The soft cries grew stronger, echoing along the walls of the dark corridor. They were clearly from a child older than his son, and they were coming from his right. D-boy looked down that way, holding his breath tensely. Why would a child's sniffling make him that nervous?

Tightening his fist, the man proceeded to cautiously head down the corridor. The soft cries began to grow even louder. They sounded so innocent, and yet, the hairs on D-boy's skin began to rise. As he approached a corner, his heart began to beat faster. He paused. Clenching his jaw, he turned the corner, only to stop short and widen his eyes. Several meters before him was a young, dark haired boy crouched on the ground, sobbing. He couldn't have been more than several years old. What was that kid doing there?

"A-Are you okay?" D-boy asked, taking a step forward, only to halt again. The child turned his face towards him, revealing his grief and sadness. Two streams of tears had made their way from the inner corners of his eyes and down his cheek. The two stared at each other, and the youth kept sniffling. Then, the young one rose to his feet and began to run down the dimly lit corridor, disappearing into the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" D-boy called, reaching forward. Yet, the child did not heed him, and D-boy began to follow. The boy was moving very quickly, forcing D-boy to run. As he caught up, he noticed that they had come upon a door at the end of the passageway. The child peered up at D-boy intently and wiped the tears from his face with his hand. D-boy glanced between the door and the child, who nodded fervently.

Tensing his hand, D-boy opened the door, only to gasp. The room he entered was that of a house. In fact, it was a living room, donned with a large, central red rug containing white floral patterns as well as grand lavender drapes that concealed the tall windows behind them. The walls were golden-colored, and the lower halves were comprised of brick. Yet, what caught his attention the most was the large grandfather clock resting against the middle of the opposite wall. D-boy widened his eyes, stepping into the room…

A shadowy figure then appeared before the clock. All D-boy could do was make out the outline of her long wavy hair and the earrings that hung from her lobes. The woman stepped towards him, allowing the light to illuminate her gentle face. D-boy gasped. Her eyes were kind; no, they were not just kind. They were loving… The woman's lips curved into a warm smile. The whimpering child sprinted past D-boy straight towards her, tightly embracing her leg. She looked down at the young one and then back at him.

"Takaya…" the woman said tenderly. "Takaya, don't be afraid…"

The man remained frozen, his body beginning to tremble. D-boy could not help but stare back.

"Is… Is that you…" he stammered, his throat beginning to tighten. "… M… Mother?"

Her loving smile widened, and she lifted her hand, reaching towards him.

"You've grown so handsome," she nodded. "I'm so proud of you… Even _he_ is…"

"Mother…" he whispered, taking a step closer. He glanced at the boy. Was that… his twin?

"You saved them, Takaya," she smiled softly. "You saved _him_. You saved Kengo."

"But… But I couldn't… save her… Miyuki…" he said weakly. "I couldn't… save Miyuki!"

His mother only returned a sympathetic smile, and she gently shook her head.

"Don't carry that with you, my son… Be strong like I always told you both to be," she whispered, her eyes gentle but firm. "My boys must always stay strong, remember? Don't grieve… Miyuki is free…"

"Mother…" he whispered, staring into her lavender irises… those irises that allayed his pain…

"Now, you must save _her_… Shinya once said she was strong like me, didn't he? She is indeed the one for you, Takaya. Don't lose her…" she encouraged. D-boy sharply took in a breath, and she nodded.

Moments later, a look of fear came over her, and she darted her eyes about nervously.

"Mother?" said D-boy concernedly. Suddenly, the rug ignited, and flames instantly appeared on the rug before her, shooting upwards. D-boy gasped but could only watch in shock as the fire spread to the drapes and crawled up their height, setting them ablaze. He looked back at her, seeing the terror in her eyes.

"Takaya!" she cried, only for the flames to swell ferociously, creating a wall of fire between them.

"Mother!" he shouted, trying to reach out but having to recoil as the fire expanded towards him.

"Takaya!" she screamed. "Run, Takaya! Save yourself! Save her! Go! Takaya!"

"No! Mother! Shinya!" D-boy desperately called out to them in horror.

"I'll save you, Ma!" the little Shinya bawled. "I'm so sorry, Ma! Let me save you! Let ME!"

"Mother!" D-boy yelled, unable to see her anymore as her cries were drowned out. "MOTHER!"

The man snapped awake, his heart racing as sweat dripped from his forehead. He raised his head, panting. There were no flames; there was no blaze. There was only quiet darkness within the observation room. The only sounds that came were from the electronic medical equipment hooked up to Aki. D-boy stared at her with wide eyes as he parted his lips, breathing hard before slumping in his seat. He grimaced as he attempted to push the terrible image out from his mind, somberly lowering his head to the panel.

"Mother…" he whispered, moistness forming in his eyes. "Shinya… A-Aki…"

It would be another hour before he would allow slumber to overtake him again.

* * *

The youth stood frozen, his body trembling as he stared into the Radam pod mere meters before him. Inside was a boy who resembled his exact likeness. The occupant did not react. His eyes remained closed as the liquid within the fleshy shell continued to wash around him. The General stood by smirking.

"How is he…" started Okita, almost stunned to speak. "Who… is he?"

"He is you, and you are him," Pavlocheva said, remaining meters behind. "You are the same."

"What? What do you mean?" Okita whispered, gasping. "No, it couldn't be… He's… my…?"

"Your genetic equal," the man replied, clearing his throat. "Your younger… twin brother."

The boy quickly took in a breath, the words resounding in his ears as they were uttered…

"I have… a twin brother?" Okita stammered, dazed. "But how? Mother never mentioned—"

"Did you ever consider that she may not be forthright with you about everything?" interrupted the General. The boy shuddered, unable to believe it as he stared at his duplicate. He knew that she kept certain things to herself, but to withhold something as significant as this?

"Is there any reason she neglected to tell you this?" posed Pavlocheva. "Did you displease her?"

Okita widened his eyes, turning towards the man briefly before looking back at the pod. Of course she had not been pleased with him at times – especially due to his growing attachment to Blade. Was that a possible reason? Yet, even that did not make sense, as his interaction with D-boy occurred recently. The Warlady had kept this hidden for much longer than that; in fact, for his entire life. Okita began to sweat.

"She told you that _you_ would help oversee the new army, correct? She chose _you_, right?" the man carefully said with sly sarcasm. The youth soon felt the hairs on his skin raise, and he gasped in realization.

So was this the purpose? Was this why he was kept in the dark – that his own brother, the twin he had never known or was told about, would be the one to oversee the army instead? Why… this duplicity?

"No…" whispered Okita, trembling. "Mother, how could you do this? Why would you?"

"Perhaps she doesn't view her children as children; but rather as items, or in your case, a weapon," the man said, and the boy tensed. "She kept him from you so that you would have no distractions. After all, you are a weapon who was trained to bring her war effort to this stage."

"I'm… just a weapon?" the boy whispered, feeling weak. It's true his mother _had_ used him as a weapon; he had already realized this on his own. Sure, she was manipulative, but was it to the extent that the General was saying? Was it to the point that she would deny him a sibling for all these years just so he could focus on their revenge? He had been lonely for much of his youth, save for Delta and the men who trained him. And to now learn that he had a twin all this time – who was being used for something behind his back… Yet, why would she betray him like this? What did he do to deserve that? It made no sense!

Okita peered at Pavlocheva, desperate to observe any hint of guile on the man's face. Yet, the General did not even flinch. Okita looked back at the boy in the pod. Was the General telling the truth?

Distracted, Okita did not notice the empty pod meters above him silently expanding its opening.

"What's my brother's name?" he asked, his heart pounding. "And why is he in that pod?"

"He is Akito," stated the elder man. "Like you, a true biological son of Blade."

"Akito…" whispered Okita, staring at the pod's unmoving occupant. Quivering, he searched his memory frantically for any mention of the name, but to no avail. His mother had always treated him like her one and only child. In fact, she had been too possessive at times… So, how did all this piece together?

"I ask again… What's he doing in there?" he said agitatedly, pointing towards the lavender sphere.

"It's better to leave it be, kid."

"Leave it be?" the boy said incredulously. "I _deserve_ to know! I can't believe Mother would do this, but even if she did… What about _you_? You also knew the truth and hid him from me all these years!"

The General's lips twitched, but he merely folded his hands behind his back as he stood straighter.

"So tell me! He's in there so he can command the army from there, just as Mother wanted, right?"

"When did I ever _say_… that your mother wanted _him_ to oversee the army?" Pavlocheva countered.

"Huh?" the boy said, taken aback, his face scrunching in confusion. "Didn't you…?"

"I said your mother chose _you_!" asserted the man. Okita gaped at him, his attention soon diverted by the bubbling noise coming from his brother's pod. He quickly turned to face him, only to freeze. Akito's eyes were wide open. His stare was cold, almost empty… and yet, it seemed to peer right through him.

Okita widened his eyes, transfixed by the gaze…

Then, a sound startled him; it came from above. Before he could react, the pod dove down, its body quickly engulfing him. Okita let out a cry, but it was too late. The crystal disappeared from his hand as the pod's lips sealed beneath his feet. The bulbous sphere rose meters from the ground, and his screams intensified as the viscous ooze began to enter the chamber and envelope his body.

"Let me out!" the boy hollered. "Let me out, damn it! What are you doing! NO!"

"This will keep you from causing more trouble," the General said, narrowing his eyes. "You served us very well, Okita. Thank you for that. But I'm afraid things are in your brother's hands now."

"So he's going to be overseeing the new army like I thought!"

"Yes, but by _my_ choice, not your Mother's. How can I really trust you, or her, to lead them?"

"What…" Okita gasped, widening his eyes. "But you told both of us that we would..."

"Plead with your brother, not me. But it might not help much, considering Delta favored you," the man said. "You see, because she could not handle the burden of two infants, she had… abandoned him."

"What!" Okita blurted. "What are you talking about?"

"Then, to cope with the guilt, she expunged him from her mind altogether," the General shook his head. "The poor kid… He deserved more than to be tossed aside by his own mother. So that's why _I_ chose him alone to oversee this new army. But why should you object? After all, _he's_ the 'Prince', isn't he?"

Glieff chuckled at the boy struggling in the pod before heading for the exit, ignoring the screams.

* * *

_Just before the next dawn…_

The loud, repeated knock woke him up, and he moaned as he opened his eyes. What time was it exactly? Who could it be at this hour? He sat up, only to hold his head as it throbbed. Mumbling under his breath, he got up and opened the sliding door. Outside was Natasha, fully dressed, along with Goliate.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" said Hayato groggily, squinting as his eyes adjusted.

"Get ready in twenty minutes. We're going," she said firmly.

"What? Where? Come on, Natasha, it's so early!" he whined. "Besides, I've got a headache."

"Told you to drink more water," sighed Goliate. "Anyway, she woke me up like this too."

"For what? Did D-boy give us a mission?"

"Not really," Natasha responded flatly.

"Oh… _That_ sort of mission again, huh?" he muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"Anything we can," stated the young woman, a look of unequivocal determination on her face.

* * *

"Seventy percent," grinned Freeman to himself. He had been working in the supercomputing lab all night, particularly on the simulations that predicted how effective Shinya's Native Compatibility would be on Aki's parasite. He had limited knowledge on Native Compatibility but used sophisticated algorithms to fill in the numerous gaps in the preliminary data the Space Knight scientists possessed. Milly and the scientists had been at his side the entire time, assisting with computing tasks. He recalled their exchange.

"_I'm glad you're back, Chief. I can tell D-boy is too. He's always looked up to you,"_ Milly had told him at one point during the night. That had really made his day, so to speak. After being detained in Pavlocheva's prison for so long, it felt uplifting and comforting to be in a place where he was welcomed. Now, he wanted to do what he could to help. Milly and the others had already retired for the night minutes ago, and he had stayed behind to email an update to D-boy detailing an improved probability of success.

"There," he exhaled as he sent it, quickly feeling the tiredness setting in. Yawning, he rose to his feet, his mind picturing the cozy bed that awaited him. The sliding doors of the supercomputing lab closed behind him as he made his way out, and he proceeded down the corridor towards his suite.

As he walked, a figure silently began to follow him.

* * *

"Performing final pre-flight checks," said Hayato, yawning as he hit several switches. Goliate sat nearby, doing his own tasks. Natasha occupied the captain's seat, her hands tightly gripping the armrests. Two mechanics who had been working the night-shift were also strapped in, forced by her to come along.

"Alright, we're good to go," said Hayato, the engines humming to life. Natasha tightened her jaw.

"Blue Earth, launch!" she ordered. The craft lurched forward and accelerated down the ramp.

"Here we go," said Hayato, pulling back on the yoke and making the craft gain altitude. Another craft launched behind them – a cargo transport whose pilots accompanied them at Natasha's strong behest.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" asked Goliate, still somewhat in the dark.

"Pull up a list of all bases that have been attacked and taken over by Radam," she answered.

"Wait, you mean a list of bases that _haven't_ been attacked yet, right? To protect them?"

"No, I mean exactly what I said – those bases that _have_ been."

* * *

Freeman strolled through a maze of corridors and took the stairs in between, thinking about his work and whether any further improvements could be made. Yet, his mind was drained. Perhaps he was getting too old for this? The man chuckled, recalling his burning the midnight oil in the days of old…

Freeman turned another corner. Had he gotten lost? It seemed to be the right way…

He suddenly stopped. What halted him was not confusion, but rather the sound of a gun being leveled at him from behind. Freeman held his breath, turning his head slightly so he could see his attacker.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound calm as he peered from the corner of his eye.

"Your silence…" hissed the man, ready to pull the trigger.

* * *

An urgent message jolted him awake. D-boy lifted his head up from the panel, peering through the observation room window and seeing his wife sleeping silently. Yet, the message was not about her.

"The Blue Earth launched?" he repeated the message. "Those kids! What are they doing!"

* * *

"Your silence…" hissed the man… only to gasp as he felt the cold metal at the back of _his_ neck.

"Drop the gun," ordered Rolph from behind, keeping his gun trained on the would-be assailant. The other man slowly raised his arms and released his grip, allowing his laser pistol to clatter to the floor.

Freeman turned around, looking directly at both of them. Rolph then pulled off the man's mask.

"So, it's you. I _thought_ I recognized you earlier today in the dining hall," Rolph said, snorting.

"Who is he?" asked Freeman.

"One of Pavlocheva's men. I had seen him stationed at the East Asia military headquarter a few weeks ago. Must have infiltrated and remained behind when the military attacked this Command Center."

"I see," Freeman narrowed his eyes. "So the General sends a goon to keep my lips sealed…"

The culprit only gave him a dirty look. Soon, security arrived and placed cuffs on his wrists.

"Under Article 31, you have the right to remain silent," a guard started. "Anything you say—"

"Take your rights and shove them, you freedom-loving bastards!" the man spat. Freeman frowned.

"If you ever get to see the General again, tell him his days in power are numbered," he said icily.

* * *

"We have a list, but I don't think it's all of them," Goliate said, examining the display screen.

"That's good enough. Let's head to the closest one," Natasha said. Minutes later, an incoming urgent transmission came from the Command Center. Hayato and Goliate glanced at each other, gulping.

"What do you think you're doing!" said D-boy sharply as he appeared on the video panels.

Natasha did not flinch. On the contrary, she returned an unwavering expression.

"_My_ flesh and blood caused this horror. I'm going to make it right the way I can," she countered.

"Wait, what are you going to do? Don't rush into anything foolish! Just turn the ship around!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," she closed her eyes. "But don't worry, D-san. I won't have them do anything that will endanger the team or the Space Knights. And please don't discipline them; I made them do this."

"Natasha," D-boy frowned, pausing. "If you're going to go through with this, then keep contact."

"Alright, I will," she nodded, cutting the transmission.

Back at the Command Center, D-boy shook his head. Didn't they understand he would now be concerned for them? And just what were they planning? He was interrupted again, this time by security.

"_Sir, there's been an incident,"_ the guard transmitted, and D-boy tensed, "_but everyone's alright_.'

Takaya exhaled, dropping his head.

* * *

"Approaching destination," reported Hayato, slowing the craft down as they neared a damaged military base. It was not a Region headquarter, but it was a base nonetheless. They examined the images of the complex that cycled on their video panels as they circled around several times.

"Hmm, no signs of activity, at least not from here," observed Goliate. Natasha frowned.

"Alright, let's move to the next one ASAP," she said, hoping that the base was indeed empty.

* * *

The second base they visited appeared the same, and Natasha began to feel frustrated. However, things seemed different at the third. As they approached, images of the base appeared on their panels, very clearly revealing the signature of Radam – a dozen buggers or so that were waiting about the complex.

"Okay, time to get to work," said Natasha, getting up from her chair and heading for the airlock.

"Wait, what do you want us to do?" asked Goliate, turning.

"Just back me up," she instructed, disappearing into the airlock. Hayato opened the aft doors.

"Tek… Setta!" called Natasha, a crystal shell encasing her as she burst from the Blue Earth. Her eyes stared with determination as the armor materialized on her skin, and the crystal shell soon shattered.

Tekkaman Vesna shot downwards. The buggers, now alerted to her presence, emitted a screech and launched into the air. Natasha smirked, revealing her pata sword as one approached, slicing it right down the middle. Another came from her left, and she fired her thrusters, avoiding it before digging the blade into its skull. The beast exploded in purple fury. Natasha glared at the next one and flashed an eye.

"Wow, look at her go," Goliate said, transfixed. Hayato too watched, recalling how _he_ had been not too long ago. However, he snapped to attention, grabbing hold of the yoke and piloting the craft down.

"Yeah, but she's not leaving us out of it," he said, gripping the weapons joystick with a free hand. The Blue Earth pursued two buggers and fired its laser cannons. The shots tore right through the creatures.

"Watch out!" Goliate yelled, seeing a bugger come in from the left. Hayato rolled the plane to the right, narrowly missing the monster. Vesna crashed through the bugger before cutting through another one.

Only a few were left. The Blue Earth fired its lasers, taking out more. Finally, Vesna landed on the Blue Earth and leapt off, launching towards a creature. With a yell, she swung her sword, beheading it.

"Good work!" said Goliate. Vesna nodded before lowering herself to the ground just before the base. Hayato brought the Blue Earth down as well, landing it softly on the dirt. What was the next move?

Vesna paused in thought and then started walking towards the base entrance. She could see the shadowy figures scurrying about just inside the entryway. Were they trying to hide, or were they afraid?

"_Be careful, Natasha,"_ Hayato said over the transmitter. She stepped closer, hearing a murmuring sound. Two figures soon revealed themselves, each raising a laser rifle. Both were Primary Bodies. Vesna narrowed her eyes, noticing her pata sword was still in full view. The two Primary Bodies took a step back.

"You don't have to be afraid. Just put your weapons down," instructed Vesna. The two Primary Bodies glanced at each other, confused. Yet, they clearly knew that they were no match for a Tekkaman.

"What news… What news does Warlady Delta bring?" one of them asked, his hand quivering.

"I am not Delta, nor am I her servant. I am a Space Knight," declared Natasha firmly.

"Space Knight!" the other Primary Body gasped. "You've come to kill us, haven't you?'

"There's no need for violence. Tell your other friends here to show themselves," she answered.

Slowly, over the next few minutes, more Primary Bodies came out of the base, closely carrying their rifles. They murmured amongst themselves, not knowing what she wanted. Yet, they did not have much of a choice. She was a Tekkaman who had killed the buggers, and their Radam Tekkaman protector Bane was not around to counter her. If they attempted to do battle, the outcome would be obvious.

"What do you want from us?" one of the other Primary Bodies asked.

"Stand down, and put down your weapons. I know that there are military soldiers captured and sedated at this base," she said, recalling the information D-boy had been given by Okita. "It's happened at other bases as well, and I know they're here because you Primary Bodies are still around with the buggers."

The Primary Bodies again looked at one other nervously.

"So, if you want to avoid unpleasantness, drop your weapons, and bring those men out now," she ordered sternly. "Oh, and no Tekkaman loyal to Delta is going to come protect you. They're all dead."

* * *

Quickly realizing that resisting the orders of a full Tekkaman would ultimately be futile, the Primary Bodies at the base began carrying out the sedated soldiers. The two mechanics Natasha had brought along helped haul some of the unconscious men into the Blue Earth. The accompanying cargo ship, which had kept its distance during the battle, had also lowered itself to the ground nearby. At Vesna's command, the Primary Bodies brought the sedated troops into the cargo bay hold and secured them down.

After all the sedated soldiers had been counted, she gathered the Primary Bodies in one spot.

"I order you all to go home. Take whatever transports and vehicles are still available at this base and leave. If you don't, there's a chance military troops who want to recover this base will come back, especially with no Radam Tekkamen or buggers left to retaliate. Your lives are in danger," she stated.

"_You_ put us in danger. _You_ killed those buggers! Now we're simply supposed to go home, after all this?" a man cried. "We can't just go back! We'd be persecuted again, and even worse 'cause of this war!"

"At least the Warlady and her Tekkamen guided us to fight for the justice we deserve!" another protested. Natasha raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back, laughing in disbelief while shaking her head.

"She guided you? Nothing could be further from the truth! She only used you," she rasped. "If only you knew to what extent… Delta secured your loyalty by falsely promising to fight for your justice."

There was more murmuring in the crowd. Some Primary Bodies shook their heads in denial.

"If you value your lives and your immediate safety, leave and go home," Vesna commanded.

* * *

Inside the Blue Earth, Hayato was excitedly updating D-boy of the events as they were unfolding.

"D-boy, didn't you say that the Primary Bodies and buggers hang around to guard the captured, sedated troops at bases until those black uniformed men come to take those soldiers away?" Hayato asked, and Blade nodded. "Well, Natasha must have figured she could rescue those soldiers by finding bases still guarded, so the black ops men can't get their hands on them and format them into military Tekkamen. We visited one base now and are moving the soldiers to the closest civilian hospital."

D-boy paused in thought, raising his eyebrows. He looked back at the young man on video.

"That's… a fantastic plan!" he said enthusiastically. "I wonder why I didn't think of doing that before. I'd seen the black uniformed men taking sedated soldiers earlier first-hand. Then again, we didn't know what those sedated soldiers were being used for until yesterday. What about the Primary Bodies?"

"She's sending them home," Hayato answered, himself feeling nervous about that.

"I see. Then we'll have to prevent them from being hunted down later by the authorities," D-boy said pensively, pausing. "I'll bring it up with the others. Maybe Mr. Freeman can do something about it."

Hayato gave a thin smile, liking the sound of that.

"So, Natasha is scraping away at the General's army from the inside," D-boy smirked, nodding. "Why didn't she just tell me from the start? Anyway, visit as many bases as you can, and stay in contact."

* * *

"Now that you've openly made a move against the boy and, in effect, his mother, we need to tread carefully," cautioned the gray haired man as he hunched over his desk. "I'm trusting you on this, Glieff."

"With Akito's steadfast loyalty, and using him to direct the new army, we should be protected," assured Pavlocheva. "Akito has no feelings or loyalty to Delta or Okita because she had abandoned him."

"Well, yes, that's the story you've been feeding him all his life. But what if he learns the truth?"

"I spoke in a manner that reinforced the story in his mind while distracting Okita. The only other person who can deduce the truth is Delta, and she can't as long as she doesn't know Akito exists. Besides, she's erased what she thought was the truth from her mind, since it was too painful for her to bear. Even if she tells Akito, would he believe her?" smugly said the General. "Worry not, Vice-Prime Leader Yenech."

"I hope you know what you're doing," another voice muttered. Its owner stood several feet away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, the light from the ceiling reflecting off his shiny, bald head.

"Know your place, _Mr._ Colbert; I am a General," Glieff said sternly. "In any case, our operation is on the verge of success. You can feel satisfaction knowing that your brother's death is being avenged…"

* * *

The Primary Bodies glanced between Vesna and one another, wondering whether to believe her. Had the Warlady indeed used them for her own purposes? Was she truly not genuine in her promises to help them fight for the justice they craved for all these years? The crowd buzzed. They had heard rumors of another Primary Body group being massacred. Was there really no other Radam protection for them? One woman finally shook her head and turned. Staring at the dirt, she began moving away from the crowd.

'_What do you have to say about this…'_ thought Natasha, smirking thinly in scorn. '… _Father?'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Let me know what you think! By the way, "Article 31" is the Uniform Code of Military Justice in the United States, which basically is the military analog of the Miranda rights, which is read to arrested civilians. I just borrowed use of Article 31 for the purposes of this story.


	72. Direction

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 72 - Direction**

_Later that day…_

After repeated attempts, D-boy was finally able to make contact with the General. Pavlocheva possessed a scowl, conveying his annoyance at being bothered. After all the things the General had done, the mere sight of him now infuriated D-boy. However, he reminded himself to remain controlled for now.

"General, you might want to know we have your man in custody."

"My man? Which man of mine did you kidnap, you Radam-loving sellout?"

"The one you planted in our base. He tried to murder Heinrich von Freeman, but we arrested him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't plant anyone there. And Heinrich von Freeman is _my_ prisoner!" asserted the General, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing housing him? Return him!"

"The person who helped him escape was a Tekkaman. Where is that Tekkaman now?"

"Oh, yes, your Radam friend helped them. How should I know? He left our base after that."

"Did he now?" Takaya challenged, narrowing his eyes. The boy had been missing for a day.

"Is there anything else you wish to say to me, traitor?" the General asked caustically.

"_Me_, a traitor? What's _your_ connection with Radam? Why did _your_ Tekkamen work with Delta?" returned D-boy, not revealing the extent of what he knew in order to protect both his son and Freeman.

"Enough!" the man snapped, cutting off the communication.

"Well, woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, didn't he?" scoffed Neilus.

"I want our satellites to search for Okita as well. See if you get any trace of him," ordered Takaya, closing his eyes and searching for his life wave. It was coming intermittently, as if it was being hindered.

"Sir," a comm. officer interrupted. "Mr. Freeman told me to notify you that he's awake."

* * *

Standing before the observation window, the man narrowed his eyes as he kept his gaze fixed on his wife lying on the bed. Wires still attached her to the medical monitoring equipment placed around her bed by her head. She was in stable condition, and the doctor said much of her blood had been replenished.

Takaya stiffened, knowing that he needed to make the final call. After that, there was no turning back. His mind returned to his thoughts from the early hours of the morning – thoughts that dwelled on a person from his past… the woman who was dear to him but was taken from him when he was so young…

Taking in a breath, Takaya firmed his resolve. He turned his head and nodded at Freeman.

"D-boy, if I was in your position, I might do the same…" softly said the man. Freeman typically was not someone who would irresponsibly put a person, especially a baby, in possible danger. However, he knew they had minimized the risks as best as they could. Now all that was left was hope… and some luck.

D-boy opened the side door and stepped into Aki's room. He glanced up, noting the Interference Spectrum crystals that had been placed there at his request. He looked back at his sleeping wife. She had been sedated by the doctor as a precaution. The physician had in fact recommended against this procedure – rather, experiment – that D-boy was planning, but Blade had made up his mind to move in this direction.

"Aki…" he whispered, reaching out and softly grasping her hand. "You'll be alright. I know it."

Takaya soon heard a noise from behind him. Milly carefully stepped through the door. Her face was tense, and her eyes revealed her trepidation. In her arms was Shinya, who was peering around. He glanced up to see the Interference Spectrum crystals and seemed fascinated by them – pointing upwards and making a small gurgling noise before looking down at Milly. He then turned his head and saw Aki lying on the bed. The smile faded from his face, and his expression was a mix of confusion and a pout.

"Shinya…" whispered D-boy, gazing lovingly at his son and noticing he appeared perturbed.

Milly stopped next to Takaya, and she stared down at the anesthetized Space Knight Chief.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked D-boy, looking at his friend with concern. The woman paused.

"D-boy, I don't know… I don't think we should be going through with this," she mumbled.

"Really…" he frowned, almost taken aback. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just that… It's just that you…"

"It's just that, what? You don't… trust my judgment?"

"N-no!" she protested, raising her voice slightly. "It's not that! But what about Shinya's safety?"

"Well… don't you think I've already thought of that?" he said defensively.

"Actually, I'm not sure you did!" she returned.

Shinya glanced from D-boy to Milly and back, noticing the rising tension.

"Now wait a second, Milly! What proof do you have of that?"

"Well, bringing a baby in here to see his mother like that for starters! It's reckless!"

"Don't push it, Milly!" he warned, raising his voice. "You have no place talking to me like that!"

"I've been taking care of Shinya while you were gone. I can talk to you _any _way I feel like!"

"Watch your mouth!" D-boy snapped. "Give him to me. Give Shinya to his rightful parent!"

"Forget it!" she returned, holding the baby tighter. Shinya began to squirm with discomfort.

"I told you to give him to me! And that's an order!" Takaya said angrily, reaching out.

"Screw your orders! Get away from us!" returned the woman, twisting away. Shinya glanced between the two again, sensing the friction, and his lips began to quiver. He looked again at his father.

"Don't you dare betray my order! Give him NOW!" his father barked loudly, startling him. The baby's face began to contort, and he started whimpering. Takaya extended his arms and tried to seize him.

"What are you doing? D-boy! NO! GET AWAY!" Milly screamed as they struggled. Within seconds, Shinya's soft whimpers evolved into all-out crying. His eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!" hollered Takaya, trying to pull his child away. "LET GO OF HIM!"

"YOU LET GO!" she yelled back, and Shinya began bawling harder than before. Within the observation room, Freeman watched intently, his jaw tense, along with the doctor. It was now or never…

"Take him!" Milly said suddenly, releasing her grip, and D-boy drew Shinya towards his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Shinya," he whispered, giving his son a brief, yet loving, hug. However, he did not have time to lose. He gently lowered the hysterical child down to his sedated wife. Takaya placed him on her belly and moved the baby's arm such that it made contact with her hand.

"I'm so, so sorry, Shinya," D-boy whispered, his throat tight. "I hope you'll understand one day."

Milly and Freeman stared at the child, then at Aki, waiting anxiously. Was it going to work? The boy continued wailing, tears streaming down his face. Milly covered her mouth, feeling awful for what she had done. Takaya scanned up and down Aki's person to search for any signs. He looked again at his son.

"Come on, come on…" he prayed, privately feeling horrible for placing Shinya in this situation.

Then, he noticed something – beads of sweat had begun to form on Aki's forehead. Seconds later, perspiration also appeared along her arms and face. Her cheeks seemed a bit flushed, and her breathing became more rapid with shortness of breath. Shinya continued to tearfully cry, and Aki began to squirm.

"Her heart rate's increasing!" blurted Milly, seeing the monitor. Aki soon began to softly moan…

Suddenly, Shinya's eyes snapped opened, and he belted his loudest cry yet. D-boy gasped as he saw a soft, green glow appear in his son's eyes and on his forehead. Aki began to pant. The glow quickly intensified, and his wife let out a shrill cry. Her skin reddened, and she commenced sweating profusely.

"She's burning up!" a nurse yelled, rushing into the room. Shinya let out another cry, his eyes flashing, and Aki emitted a scream of pain. Her body started trembling, and blood leaked from her neck…

Aki suddenly began to convulse. D-boy scooped his wailing child from her and pulled him close.

"Get in here!" the nurse hollered, hearing the intense beeping from the monitors. D-boy gasped.

"Aki! Stay with me!" he pleaded, reaching out as the doctor and other nurses rushed into the room.

"Stabilize her!" the doctor ordered, glancing quickly at D-boy before returning focus to his patient. Aki's convulsions became more intense, her body struggling against the wrist and body restraints that held her down to her bed. D-boy watched, aghast, his heart pounding; sweat had now gathered on his forehead.

"Just hang on, my love…" he begged, praying. Aki continued to shake, and the nurses attempted to hold her down. Milly looked on in horror, her hands clasped tightly as she prayed for her. Freeman too watched tensely from behind the glass. Takaya glanced at his son, whose wails were getting weaker. The glow had faded from Shinya's forehead and eyes, leaving behind only tears…

Her eyes shut tightly, Aki let out another cry, and the doctor injected a fluid into her arm. Within seconds, the strong spasms lessened and soon halted. She lay on the bed drenched in sweat, her breathing still short and rapid as her mouth gasped for air. Her high heart rate decreased and came closer to normal.

The physician and nurses examined her quickly to ensure her vital signs were within range.

"My God…" whispered Milly, moistness in her eyes as she trembled. "Thank God she's okay…"

"Aki…" said D-boy, his throat tight. Had they almost lost her? He moved his eyes towards his baby son, who had just buried his face in his father's shoulder. His cries had now softened into whimpers.

"Shinya," whispered Takaya, rocking him gently, and the baby soon began to fall asleep.

"Well, it looks like we've got her back under control, but we'll keep monitoring her," the doctor said, turning towards Blade. "But I think we should also check up on your son and make sure he's alright."

D-boy hesitated, holding his boy tighter and not wanting to give him up; yet, he soon acquiesced.

"Thank you, doctor," Takaya said, and the man returned a nod. D-boy truly appreciated what the physician had done – despite his initial protests, he still provided support, even if it meant placing his medical license on the line. This was indeed an experiment that could have resulted in hefty consequences.

Snapping back to attention, D-boy reluctantly handed a nurse his sleeping son. He peered over to his wife, who now appeared to be in relatively stable condition. Did it work? Was the parasite dead?

"I can't believe we did this…" whispered Milly, quivering. "I didn't think it would be like this…"

* * *

Shortly after opening his eyes, his blurred vision sharpened only as much as the pod's internal secretions would let it. Moments later, however, he found that he could clearly see what was outside; it was as if the pod was relaying a crisp vision from its exterior through to him. He had been in a pod before – the time he was formatted as a Tekkaman, and the times he had entered to recover from various injuries.

Now, Okita again felt the anesthetic sensation the pod offered. He soon began to recall what had transpired earlier – entering the Plant Chamber in the headquarter, conversing with the General, and then…

Okita widened his eyes, remembering it all. He attempted to scream, except the juices entered his mouth, causing him to almost gag. Panic overtook him, and he tried to claw his way out, but it was no use.

The boy was stuck, and he knew it. He tightened his fist, cursing himself for being careless. How did he allow himself to be ensnared like that? How did he let himself be put in such a vulnerable position? And lastly, how could the General do this to him and Delta – after all those years of training; of planning?

He exhaled, causing more bubbles to form. Something soon caught his attention. He turned to the pod diagonally opposite of his. Inside was none other than his twin, his eyes open, gazing at him. Okita stared back, wishing to speak. He soon remembered the pod's telepathic capabilities for communication.

"_Hello, Akito… Brother…"_ he greeted mentally. The twin narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Well, the doctor says that your baby is perfectly fine," Freeman reported. D-boy exhaled, closing his eyes before peering out again through the glass. Aki was now breathing normally but was still asleep, with wires and an intravenous tube attached to her. Next to him, both Milly and Neilus stood by watching.

"Anyway, you and Milly gave a nice but, ahem, contrived performance back there," Freeman said.

"Milly… you know I didn't mean any of the things I said, right?" D-boy said softly, turning to her.

"No, I… I understand, it's okay," she nodded. "I said sharp things too… It was part of the act…"

"Yes, it absolutely was an act, nothing else," he reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Did we… do the right thing?" she asked, lowering her eyes in shame, and Neilus comforted her.

"Giving a boy a future with his mother _is_ the right thing," responded Takaya, pausing, "isn't it?"

"Like I said before, D-boy, I would have been tempted to make the same call," nodded Freeman.

"It _is_ right," stressed D-boy, recalling distant memories of his own mother – the mother he had known for only so long; the mother whose burnt corpse had engraved itself into his young mind years ago; the mother for whom he would have risked his young life had he known she was surrounded by flames…

"It has to be…" D-boy whispered, trembling as he curled his fingers into a tight fist.

* * *

"_You aren't a brother, not after what your mother decided to do to me,"_ Akito replied.

"_She's your mother too."_

"_She gave up that privilege after casting me away as a baby."_

"_There has to be a mistake. If she did that, she would have mentioned you to me at least once." _

"_Didn't you hear the General?"_ Akito chided. "_She made herself forget that I existed at all."_

Okita paused in thought, noting that the other's expression returned to one of near-stoicism.

"_So why did you carry out her commands?"_ Knives asked.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Earlier, when Tekkamen Hatchet and Brawl were released, why did they follow my mother's commands, especially when you're supposed to be directing them? Were you obeying her?"_ Okita posed.

"_No, the General instructed me to execute her commands for the time being, so I did it."_

"_Wait, if you're willing to do that, then… you don't hate Mother?"_ Okita said, and Akito paused.

"_Hate her? Why would I? How can I hate someone who is nothing to me? She is nobody."_

"_I think the General is lying about her abandoning you. He already lied to me and Mother about our directing the army,"_ Okita muttered, frowning. "_Besides, Mother can be very protective of her child."_

"_We already talked about this,"_ Akito said brusquely. "_Don't make excuses for her."_

"_Well…"_ Okita frowned, acknowledging that this wasn't working. "_What about Father?"_

"_Father? I don't have a father. The General might be the closest thing I have to one."_

"_I mean Aiba Takaya… Tekkaman Blade,"_ Okita said with a hint of pride. "_We are his sons."_

"_Blade deserted your Mother before she disowned me. Draw your own conclusions."_

"_You know, it's more complicated than that. Now that Father accepted I'm his son, he does care. He'd do the same for you,"_ Okita assured him. Akito said nothing, peering at his brother while frowning.

"_And why do _you _care? Is it only because I trapped you? Is that why you're trying to soften me?"_ Akito challenged, and his twin shook his head within his pod. "_I know you how badly you want to get out."_

"_If I knew about you earlier, I would have tried to find you,"_ the elder twin insisted.

"_Nice try, but spare me… Don't butter me up just because I'm directing the army you were meant to!"_ Akito said sharply, a flash of anger passing through him. Okita soon felt a shot of pain through his body that only intensified, causing him to scream.

* * *

That evening, after the Blue Earth returned to the hangar bay, the trio climbed out, weary after a long day's effort. They had managed to visit another three bases, one of which still possessed soldiers that they were able to rescue and transport to a civilian hospital. That made two successes out of six attempts. They were effectively undermining Pavlocheva's new Tekkaman army before it could be fully created. Hayato and Goliate yawned as they headed down the ramp, followed by a tired yet focused Natasha.

On the hangar floor waited D-boy, who greeted them, shaking their hands before turning to her.

"That was some great initiative, Natasha," he said with admiration, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, D-san," she whispered, lowering her eyes. The other hanger bay workers smiled as they saluted her, and her face flushed slightly from the attention. Yet, she had done what she thought was the obvious course of action; it was, in fact, the least she could do considering the mayhem her father caused.

At the same time, she was slightly disappointed, though for another, albeit secondary, reason…

"We didn't see Noal on our scopes anytime," she frowned. "Did you hear any word from him?"

"Noal?" D-boy said, a little surprised by the shift in topic. She really was concerned, wasn't she?

"No, unfortunately," he answered, his face darkening, and she slowly nodded wordlessly. D-boy looked at her inquisitively – what had happened between the two when she was held captive by his friend?

Goliate, who also noticed her downcast expression, sighed to himself. He had no chance, did he?

"Anyway, I'm going to bed," she stated, trying to forget it. "Tomorrow is another busy day."

Hayato winced slightly, his muscles sore from helping move soldiers around earlier. Now, to do it again the next day? Yet, it was a race against time. He pushed any pettiness aside and felt the adrenaline rushing again. Although he could not become a Tekkaman again, which still frustrated him, he could be a pilot and support Natasha – _this_ was what he could now do to battle the enemy, whoever _that_ could be…

* * *

Having put his infant son to sleep, the man entered the quiet, dark infirmary room of his wife. D-boy looked at her lovingly as he scanned her from head to toe. Pulling up a chair, he gently sat down by her side and reached for her soft hand. To hold it again felt so soothing and yet so… electric… at the same time. It was a feeling that he swore would never get old. Minutes passed as he continued to stare at her…

"I'm so grateful… Grateful for you… Grateful that you made it today…" he whispered, a lump in his throat forming. "Aki, I used our son in more ways than one. I used him to bring you back, and I used him as the _reason _to bring you back. But that's not the whole truth. The truth is… _I_ needed you back…"

The man slowly leaned forward, reaching out and placing his palm on her opposite cheek.

"By using Shinya, by placing him in harm's way, maybe I became the very monster you tried to keep me from becoming so many years ago," he said sadly. "But I had to have you back. I needed to…"

Moistness in his eyes, D-boy brought his face closer to hers, his breath softly caressing her skin.

"I know that deep down inside, you've buried your anger with me for all the pain I caused. Maybe you'll end up adding today's sins to that list," he sighed, a drop rolling off his cheek onto her face. "I'm so sorry for it all, I really am. But please try to forgive me, Aki. Without you by my side, I'm… _incomplete_."

Moving her oxygen mask aside for just a moment, D-boy brought his lips upon hers, his tearful eyes closing as he gave her a loving, passionate kiss, almost losing himself in it. He did not want to stop; he had missed her so dearly. The touch of her lips made him forget everything… Nothing else mattered…

For those few seconds, he felt the happiness that only few other men were lucky enough to feel... However, he knew it could not last forever. D-boy soon pulled away, placing her oxygen mask back on.

"Aki, I always have… and I always will love you," he said, quivering as he squeezed her hand, only to feel it give a small spasm. D-boy's eyes widened in hope, his heart rate quickening in anticipation.

Alas, there would be no such 'miracle of love' that night. Aki remained quiet in her silent sleep…

* * *

_[ Commercial Break Eyecatch… There is an image of Blade's facemask, with beams of light heading towards his visor. Blade, however, fades out and is replaced by Aki's mask, and it's her V-shaped visor that flashes. ]_

* * *

_The next day…_

It had been several minutes since Okita had woken again. His head was throbbing, no thanks to what his brother had done to him. The boy turned towards the other pod, noticing his twin staring back.

"_Had a nice nap?"_ Akito asked telepathically, smiling thinly.

"_That was completely unnecessary,"_ muttered Okita, shaking his head. "_What'd you do that for?"_

"_Oh, lighten up,"_ Akito chuckled innocently in his mind.

"_Is this how you get your kicks in here?"_ Okita asked, annoyed.

"_No, it's how I control things – the new Tekkamen… and now you,"_ the boy said smugly.

Okita frowned, turning through the viscous ooze.

"_Do you really think you're ready to direct that army?" _

"_Why wouldn't I be? All I have to do is relay his orders and keep track of the Tekkamen." _

"_That's it?"_

"_Well, the General can't become a Tekkaman himself, so he needs someone linked into the system to pass on his orders to the other Tekkamen."_

"_Ah… And so you're okay with being a puppet?"_

"_Haven't you been one as well? But you didn't count on this happening – ending up like this." _

"_Yeah, speaking of which, do you think the same can't happen to you?" _

"_I don't see why it would. I don't cause trouble like you do." _

"_Exactly, you'll be okay so long as you do exactly what he wants."_

"_That's how I've been raised – to follow orders. Why would I do otherwise?" _Akito shrugged.

"_Because… not everything goes as planned. There will be things that you don't expect, things that shock you… When stuff goes wrong, it can really go wrong,"_ Okita responded, remembering what had occurred with the little girl, Oki, he had once befriended. "_Would you still follow orders blindly, knowing you're partly responsible for atrocities that could result from relaying his orders to the Tekkamen?"_

"_Wow, what a lecture,"_ the twin snorted. "_But weren't you ready to direct the army yourself?" _

"_Yeah… But I've been around the last few weeks. I saw things I never imagined. I know what's at stake if things go out of control. I've even been through things that…"_ Okita said, unable to finish his sentence. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying hard to push the horrid image out from his mind.

"_What happened?"_ Akito inquired curiously. His trembling brother merely shook his head.

"_You don't want to know,"_ Okita warned. "_For your sake, don't even think of reading my mind."_

Akito paused, wondering what would have affected him _that_ much. Soon, Okita snapped out of it.

"_So, I have one worthy thing I can actually do, and you're trying to guilt me out of it,"_ Akito said.

"_I'm not trying to guilt you,"_ Okita shot back, shaking his head. "_I'm just trying to make you understand something that I didn't even understand just months ago. You have to be incredibly careful."_

"_Thanks Grandpa, I'm not buying it, and don't push it, unless you want another shock treatment."_

Okita sighed, causing bubbles to escape from his mouth. Neither said anything for a moment.

"_How long have I been in here anyway?" _

"_Probably over a day… Day and a half, maybe__?"_ the other boy shrugged.

"_Then Mother or Father must be worried about me,"_ Okita frowned. His twin paused a moment.

"_How nice, they get so worried when you go missing for one day. Why then do they feel nothing… when I've been gone a lifetime?"_ Akito posed, his face darkening. Feeling small, Okita lowered his eyes.

Little did the boys know that they were being watched all the while. In a small observation room near the entrance of the Plant Chamber, a lone man stood silently. Dr. Ichiro Fuchida, chief scientist of Project Xyla and now an active participant in the creation of the new army – codenamed Project Legion – shook his head, saddened to see Okita confined within a pod, as well as Akito.

"Akito," he said, lowering his eyes. "Trained to be **A** **K**id **i**n **T**otal **O**bedience… I'm so sorry."

* * *

It was a new hectic day for Hayato, Goliate, and Natasha. They were back on the hunt for military bases that had been defeated and captured by Radam. As before, their goal was to free the sedated soldiers that were kept inside before the black ops men could kidnap them for eventual Tekkaman formatting.

Inspired by Natasha's initiative, D-boy himself conducted his own search in parallel, accompanied by a separate cargo vessel. That way, the Space Knights could cover more bases – especially those in Pavlocheva's East Asia Region – within the same time span and theoretically increase their chances of success. It also allowed them an opportunity to search for any signs of Noal, Okita, or even Delta…

D-boy was grateful for Freeman and Milly, who could jointly oversee things while he was out…

All the while, his thoughts remained on his beloved wife…

As he approached one base, D-boy noticed several buggers circling the structure. It was time for Tekkaman Blade to get to work. Gripping his emerald crystal in his hand, Takaya yelled the magic words.

"Your plan _will_ fail, General!" rasped Blade as he hurtled towards the first bugger with vigor.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Heinrich von Freeman was no less busy. He was deeply engrossed in contacting the Region Generals one by one, informing them of Pavlocheva's reprehensible plan. Even the General he knew the most – Henri Duque of the European Region Military – found it hard to believe in totality, despite Freeman's stellar integrity. Freeman was forced to show as much evidence as he could – which Neilus had meticulously organized – to push his point across. Now, he was conversing with General Grant of the North American military, whose headquarter had fallen weeks prior.

"General, I know your resources are stretched thin and that you are putting those resources into guarding the bases you still have. But I implore you to do two things," Freeman said with urgency in his tone. "Please muster all the troops and Sol Tekkaman units you can… to recover the bases you have lost."

"Lost? Like you said, we need to defend what we still have and not lose any more bases!"

"If you do that, General, then Pavlocheva will have his way. You must use your forces to recover any sedated soldiers at those captured bases as soon as possible," Freeman pleaded. "Those fallen bases are guarded by buggers and Primary Bodies, which leads me to my second request… When you carry out these missions, please… please show restraint on those Primary Bodies… as a personal favor to me…"

"What! Freeman…" Grant responded, raising an eyebrow. "You are really asking a lot from us."

"I know, my friend… but I want to avoid a bloodbath," Freeman said grimly, tightening his fist in frustration. On one hand, he did not want the Primary Bodies to be killed. On the other hand, they needed to recover the sedated soldiers before the black uniformed men did, as the black ops men would transport the soldiers to a facility for Tekkaman conversion. Recovery of such soldiers would force confrontation between military units and Primary Bodies, and casualties would regrettably be unavoidable.

Freeman's face darkened. In this race against time, what other choice did he have?

His state of frustration and desperation was similar to what he had felt during the end of the first war. Back then, he had ordered the Orbital Ring lasers to fire upon the bloomed Radam plants that were looming towards the terrified, surviving citizens of Earth. He knew that some of those plants had already contained people within their confines, and he knew that there were likely some civilians _near_ the plants. However, he had to fire upon them to destroy them in order for the remainder of mankind to be saved.

He had made a hard choice back then, and he had to do it again now. Earth's future was at stake.

"Very well, Heinrich," said General Grant after some thought. Freeman already had a strong reputation. The fact that he was now helping an organization he was forced to leave earlier lent even more credibility to the situation, as it showed he was invested in the interests of the human race over his own.

"We will do what we can to recover our bases," assured the North American General.

"Thank you, Hiram," nodded Freeman, and the transmission cut. Exhaling, the man reached for a bottle of water to quench his parched throat. Yet, he could not dally. He soon directed the comm. officers in the Command Room to initiate contact with the General of the West Asia Region.

"Greetings, General Singh," started Freeman, making his pitch all over again…

* * *

D-boy surveyed the fresh bugger carcasses lying about him on the ground. Soon afterwards, he called to the Primary Bodies residing within the base. Realizing that he was none other than Tekkaman Blade, the guarding Primary Bodies emerged from the complex, dropping their weapons in surrender.

"You are not prisoners of war," D-boy said with compassion for them. "I want you all to live."

Takaya conveyed more instructions after that, and they began to bring out the captured soldiers.

* * *

Milly retracted in fear upon witnessing his reaction, wishing D-boy could have been present to do this instead of her. Dead End, who had regained consciousness an hour ago, was shaking with fury. She had just filled him in on everything that had occurred, including Pavlocheva's plan. The young man could not contain it. He had buried his anger for Black September at David's and Blade's behest… but this… this was something else entirely… 'Outrageous' did not even begin to describe what he labeled it in his mind…

Shaking, the young man tried to roll out of his infirmary bed; however, his body was not ready.

"Dead!" Milly cried out as he crumpled to the floor. Along with another nurse, she reached forward and tried to help him up. Dead End closed his eyes, sweat forming on his reddened forehead.

"You need more rest," Milly softly said to him. She then moved her eyes to another bed nearby, on which a young woman lay. Seline too was deeply upset upon hearing what Milly had just told them.

"This can't be…" the girl cried, her throat tight. It was clear that Delta's duplicity went far beyond just lying to her and her brother Kyros to utilize their anger towards Blade; they were wholly manipulated.

"Natasha's father played with us, with the military that my brother proudly used to be a part of, and… and with the world," Seline whispered, closing her eyes tightly as her body quivered. "Oh, God…"

* * *

The city was far from what it used to be. Rubble was strewn along the streets, some originating from damaged buildings, while other debris came from destroyed vehicles that had once been parked on the roads. Bodies that had not yet been buried lay about, most now covered with a layer of dust. The city had seen many cycles over the centuries – phases of rises and falls, prosperity and decay, happiness and misery.

Now, Rome was again at a nadir, laid to ruin by Radam forces that had attacked it weeks ago.

The man responsible for leading the assault back then had now isolated himself inside a room within an abandoned church in the city. He had needed a place to rest, a place to allow his body to recover.

Noal leaned over the bathroom sink, his left palm placed on the countertop while the other reached around and gripped the left side of his waist, crimson escaping from a wound in his skin. He gazed into the mirror and noticed his bloodshot eyes underneath his spiky, tousled blond hair. He grunted, feeling a flash of pain. Noal was starting to understand the price of evolving… the price of becoming a Blastor Tekkaman.

However, it was a price that would be well-worth it. As he stared into the mirror, the memories of what had transpired the previous days fell into place in his throbbing head – Delta's betrayal, her link to the General… It revolted him to his core to know he had been played and even used by the man he loathed…

Lastly, he recalled taking Aki out before she could take _him_ out. Oh, had he made her suffer… He frowned, feeling a moderate sense of remorse for having done that to her… his old friend… If it wasn't for Tekkaman Blade, he would have easily finished her. Just this once, perhaps it was good Blade interfered…

"But not again, not from now on," he rasped. "I will _not_ let the price my body is paying go to waste… Nobody will interfere again… No one will stop me from exacting my revenge for being betrayed."

It was ironic… In a place that taught forgiveness, Noal was consumed by the path of vengeance.

"D-boy," he warned. "Don't get in my way… of making those responsible… pay dearly…"

* * *

_The next mid-morning, in the Orbital Ring…_

Awake now, Sayaki narrowed her eyes. She had been aboard the Orbital Ring the past several days, asleep in the residence of a woman named Meredith, who had been tending to her wounds under the impression that Sayaki was a Space Knight. Meredith had mentioned that her son, whom she had last seen several days ago, had said he would be back soon, and yet, Okita had not returned. Where had he gone?

What disturbed Sayaki more was that she could not contact him telepathically, as if something was blocking the connection. When she had last spoken with him, he had mentioned the General and reminded her that Pavlocheva had promised them direction of the new Tekkaman army he was creating. Sayaki snorted, having a hunch as to his whereabouts. Yet, how could she contact the General without her ship?

She paused in thought, knowing she would need a roundabout approach. She called to Meredith.

"I need to contact my team and find out why my friend hasn't returned," Sayaki said worriedly.

"Sure. I know someone who might be able to help you with that," nodded Meredith's husband.

* * *

Sayaki blinked upon meeting Meredith's husband's friend. The feminine looking friend possessed pale skin and short reddish hair. She sported a green blouse and a pair of black capri trousers. Upon closer look, however, her gender appeared increasingly uncertain; there were signs that 'she' was, in fact, a man.

"So, you want to contact the Space Knights?" the friend extended a hand. "Hi, my name's Levin."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Let me know what you think! Things are escalating and will heat up again as they lead to the final stretch...

By the way, I couldn't resist putting in the commerical break eyecatch. It's not in any other Nightmare chapter so far, but I felt it was an appropriate place to put a break in the flow of events (without ending the chapter there!).

Also, the name of the North American Region General - Hiram Grant - was the birth name of Ulysses S. Grant (born Hiram Ulysses Grant), the winning General of the Northern Army during the United States Civil War and, eventually, the 18th President of the United States.


	73. Escalation

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 73 - Escalation**

"So, you want to contact the Space Knights?" the friend extended a hand. "Hi, my name's Levin."

"Well, yes," the woman responded, lightly shaking his hand. "Hello, my name is Sayaki."

"Sayaki, huh? Your name reminds me of a Space Knight I knew," he said wistfully. Delta raised her eyebrows, somewhat nervous about the extent of contact he had with them. Yet, she had to play it cool.

"Oh, perhaps Space Knight Chief Aki Kisaragi? She's my cousin, you know," she revealed, thinly smiling, hoping that it would get him to trust her more. The man widened his eyes briefly and studied her.

"I didn't know she had a cousin. Well, maybe you found each other… after I left," he shrugged. Delta tensed, realizing what this meant. She had thought the name 'Levin' sounded oddly familiar…

"So… you used to be a Space Knight?" she asked, now recalling having seen his name in her files.

"Yes, for a long time. I've been staying on and off the Orbital Ring ever since the end of the first war," he said, pursing his lips upon reminiscing old times. "I left the Space Knights for personal reasons."

"And you haven't been in touch with them, uh, us, the last few weeks despite the Radam war?"

"Well, I've kind of withdrawn from them… Haven't been on speaking terms, exactly…" Levin sighed, recalling the difference of opinion he had with Aki during the Prague rebellion. He had supported the rebels, saying that they deserved their independent state. Aki had disagreed and acted on orders from the military. The resulting carnage had appalled him, particularly her butchering of the rebellion leaders.

He could not look at her the same way after that. The entire ordeal had made him want to be away from it all. He had opted to part ways shortly after Freeman had been forced to turn over his post as Space Knight Chief to Aki. Levin had then decided to stay aboard the Orbital Ring to keep things in order there.

"Besides, Radam hasn't hit the Orbital Ring badly this time, thankfully," he sighed, then frowned. "But I can't say the same for the surface, though. How _is_ D-boy? How are the Space Knights holding up?"

"We're hanging on. I'm still kicking, aren't I?" Sayaki said jokingly, and Levin giggled softly.

"But one thing confuses me. I saw news reports of Aki attacking energy facilities and stories of the Space Knights helping Radam. You know, I don't believe for a second that D-boy or Aki would side with Radam. Not for a second," Levin stated with conviction. "There's got to be a mistake. I know it."

"You're right. Blade would _never_ join Radam," she said, trying to hide the bitterness in her tone.

Levin raised his eyebrows, giving the Warlady a curious glance. He clasped his hands together.

"You know, you have the most peculiar eyes," Levin remarked, pausing. "Such a rich red…"

"Well…" Sayaki shrugged, conjuring her universal excuse. "Ever heard of partial albinism?"

"Eh…? Right, right," the man smiled nervously, slightly embarrassed upon recalling Freeman's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. Just wanted to quickly check you're not Radam!"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Radam! In fact, I'm their _leader_," she retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, sure," Levin chuckled. "Anyway, let me get you set up with a communications station."

* * *

As the physician spoke, D-boy glanced down again at Aki, who appeared to look a little better.

"We ran some tests. Her injuries are not gone, of course, but they seem better than what we would expect, especially over such a short period," the doctor explained. "I can't officially say this medically… but it seems as if her body's natural healing process has been given something of a temporary… boost."

* * *

Sayaki was pleased as she stepped into the chamber. The place was equipped with several video screens and panels. It was also isolated enough to have a private conversation. As Levin powered up the system, he continued to glance at her from time to time. The Warlady forced herself to wait patiently.

"So, Meredith told me they found you outside the Ring as a Tekkaman?" Levin asked, and Sayaki nodded; he grew excited. "Ah! Tell me, tell me, what does your armor look like? Is it sexy like D-boy's?"

"S-Sexy?" she said, amused. "Well, how 'bout I show it to you later? You can judge it yourself."

The man smiled, pleased before returning attention to the console, albeit for only a second.

"You know, I heard they have a pilot – tall, short red hair – just like me, except it's a woman, and she could take me down any second," Levin mused, his face flushing. "Anita is her name, I think; at least that's what old man Honda told me. Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him in a while. How is he?"

The mere mention of Honda's name brought about a flash of anger in Sayaki's mind. What he had done to her child… Sayaki tightened her fist, using all the willpower she possessed to remain controlled.

"Anita… and the old man you mentioned… are fine," she lied. Much as she wanted to tell him the truth – much as she savored the idea of proclaiming Honda to be dead – she did not want Levin distracted.

"Wow, you say that with such enthusiasm," Levin commented, sighing. The system soon finished powering up, and he worked the console, inputting the settings necessary to establish a secure transmission. Delta observed him all the while. Now, the only thing left was hitting a button, and the call would be made.

Delta paused, about to ask him for privacy, lest she would be revealed. Yet, she did not need to…

"You know… why don't you take this alone? I'll grab a bite," suggested Levin, pursing his lips. '_It's not that I don't want to talk to D-boy or Aki. I just don't want to do it this way. I didn't say the nicest things to Aki the last time we spoke, and I feel embarrassed I never contacted them during this invasion, even to do a little thing like find out whether they're okay. It's better I contact them later on my own.'_

"S-sure," carefully agreed Sayaki, a little surprised. Levin waved cheerfully as he passed by her and left the room. The woman waited for a moment before seating herself before the console and screen.

'_Should I go through with this myself?'_ she pondered. '_It might be strategic to conceal whether I'm alive or dead from our battle with Wraith, but at the same time… I have a need for key information…'_

Making her choice, she pressed the relevant console button, and the transmission commenced.

* * *

"A boost?" inquired D-boy, glancing at the physician.

"Well, Aki had a strong reaction upon contact with Shinya. She was burning up and had increased metabolic effects. Perhaps that reaction, along with the bio-therapeutics we're administering, momentarily accelerated the cellular divisions that are part of her natural healing process. Of course, it's just a guess."

"That's great news!" D-boy beamed, reaching down and giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Aki…"

They were soon distracted by a message from a comm. officer, notifying them of a transmission.

* * *

"Delta!" D-boy greeted rudely as her face appeared on the Command Room video screen.

"Nice to meet you too," she returned, widening her eyes as she stared back…almost captivated by his emerald irises… Sayaki soon snapped to attention. D-boy was not alone. On her video panel, she could make out another tall, gray haired man standing nearby along with a young woman. Both looked familiar.

"And who might your friends be?" she asked curiously, searching her memory.

"My support staff," he lied to protect them. "They help me remember things in my old age."

"Very funny, Takaya. You always pull out the memory card, don't you? Maybe you should actually get one installed in your fragile brain," she sneered, amused by her use of the double-meaning.

"What do you want?" he demanded, tightening his fist. "And better yet, where can I find you?"

"The more important question is – where is my son?" she countered. D-boy frowned.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about him too. Last I know, he went to check something out at General Pavlocheva's headquarter," he answered, narrowing his own eyes. "We haven't seen him since."

"Could he have gone AWOL?" she muttered, pausing in thought. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Maybe, but I think something happened at Pavlocheva's headquarter, and the General has been stonewalling me," D-boy said in a troubled tone, recalling their terse exchange from the other evening.

"I'm impressed – you're beginning to show such concern for our boy," she snorted, studying his expression intently. "Why then, along the same lines, don't you extend such concern to his mother?"

"Sayaki!" D-boy shot her a warning look, and the two said nothing for a moment. Freeman's mouth twitched, but he then remembered that Milly had told him about the personal nature of Blade and Delta's relationship while he and Milly were in prison. The man could still hardly believe it to be true.

"Besides, you and the General seem to be on good terms. Why don't you ask _him_ about Okita?" pressed D-boy, hardening his face as he glared at her. Delta's nostrils flared, but she did not react rashly.

"Perhaps I will," she slowly enunciated. "And speaking of mothers, have you seen Shinya's?"

"So, Aki's not with you either, then?" D-boy responded, playing dumb to protect his wife.

"Why else would I be asking?" she returned in a condescending tone. "Then it might interest you to know that Wraith became a Blastor Tekkaman, and he and my sister plummeted to Earth during battle."

"Wraith… A Blastor Tekkaman?" D-boy stammered, feinting surprise.

"You know, Takaya, that's not very convincing. Leave the acting to me," she said, shaking her head. "Besides, I'm sure he will go after the General – the very man who might know where our son is."

"If Pavlocheva has Okita, he better not hurt him. I won't _let_ the General harm him," said D-boy.

"You couldn't even stop your own people from hurting Okita! How can you stop others?" she challenged. With that, the Warlady cut the connection, satisfied with the information acquired and inferred.

'_He wasn't surprised about Noal. He must know where Aki is. He might even have her…'_

* * *

D-boy was starting to get even more worried about Okita. Even Delta was uncertain regarding his whereabouts. Where was he? He had ordered satellite scans two days ago, but nothing had turned up yet.

"We'll find him," reassured Milly, despite also being concerned herself. "I know we will…"

* * *

"_What was it like growing up?"_ asked Okita, trying to initiate another telepathic conversation.

"_I was raised in several places in isolation by different Russian families,"_ his twin answered.

"_So did you get to go out a little?"_

"_Not too much,"_ Akito admitted, shrugging. "_But I got regular visits from the General."_

"_You mentioned you were raised to obey orders?"_ Okita asked, recalling their previous exchange.

"_Yes, especially those of the General,"_ the boy said flatly. "_Why do you ask?"_

"_It was kind of similar for me. I grew up around Russian military. But Mother was always there." _

"_Well, lucky you…"_ Akito replied sarcastically.

"_You know, the General met with both of us over the years. He knew we were twins. And yet, he was okay with us being kept apart all this time. Doesn't that bug you?" _Okita pressed, and Akito paused.

"_Your mother discarded me like trash. I bet she didn't want me to be around her or you."_

"_Do you really buy that? Doesn't the whole thing sound off to you?"_

"_The only thing that's off is that you had more than me, and now you want me to give you what little I've gotten,"_ Akito retorted. Okita shook his head, emitting more bubbles as he sighed in frustration.

"_I want the same thing as you. I want an equal society… an equal world,"_ Okita pleaded, but his twin only shrugged in response. "_Listen, how long do you want to keep going back and forth like this?"_

"_For as long as the General wishes, of course. You aren't going anywhere, Brother…"_ Akito said, only to widen his eyes upon realizing what he had just uttered. Okita peered at him, just as surprised.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" General Pavlocheva spat. Moments ago, he had received word from a black ops unit, which had just visited a military base known to have been defeated by Radam earlier. They had gone there in order to kidnap the sedated soldiers kept inside. However, it appeared that someone else had gotten there first. Aside from bugger carcasses, the place was deserted, with no sign of sedated soldiers or the Primary Bodies that were supposed to be watching over them. What the hell had happened?

The unit leader soon recovered the base's security footage and transmitted it to the General.

"What…" rasped Pavlocheva, his fist shaking as he watched the recorded events unfolding on his video screen. It was his own daughter, Tekkaman Vesna, who was plowing through the buggers one after another. Soon, she had gathered the Primary Bodies together and instructed them to bring out the soldiers.

The General's face darkened as he watched the soldiers being loaded into a cargo vessel. He had already accounted for the possibility that military forces from other Regions might try to recover a small fraction of their lost bases with their reduced resources… but the Space Knights? Glieff widened his eyes.

'_Do the Space Knights know of Project Legion? Do they know the plan? Or are they just trying to free bases for the sake of it?'_ he pondered, sweating. '_How could Natasha come to know of the plan?'_

The answer popped into his head, and the gray haired General tightened his jaw.

'_Of course… Freeman. But I didn't think he knew all the pieces! How did they fit them together?'_

Pavlocheva soon snapped to attention, realizing that the ops unit leader was waiting for an order.

"Move to the next base on your list as quickly as you can!" he instructed urgently, and the man saluted before the signal cut. Did the Space Knights really have enough information to reconstruct the plan?

The man's frenetic thoughts were soon interrupted as he received an incoming signal.

* * *

Having keenly observed Levin work the console earlier, Sayaki repeated the procedure, this time securely connecting to a different individual. She had hoped to avoid this, but she needed to locate her son.

"Why would you need to contact me on this different sort of channel?" the irritated man asked.

"We had an equipment malfunction on the ship, General," Sayaki lied. "That is why I had to suddenly leave the battle with Blade and Wraith near your headquarter. I am now in the Orbital Ring."

"Is this malfunction taken care of?" he asked impatiently, rubbing his thick, white moustache.

"We're in the process of fixing it. In any case, I called to ask – do you know where Okita is?"

"Your son?" the man said, pausing as he cursed to himself. He realized he could have sent the boy to check out and halt what was going on at the bases. After all, one of Okita's primary tasks was ensuring that captured soldiers at those bases were kept sedated. Perhaps he had imprisoned the kid prematurely?

"Okita came here and helped my Space Knight prisoners escape. Did you tell him to do that?" he answered, only to freeze in realization. '_Could the kid have leaked any information to the Space Knights?'_

"Why would I tell him to do that?" she said, recalling D-boy's 'support staff'. "So, where is he?"

"I don't know. He left afterwards," Pavlocheva lied with a firm tone. "That's all I know."

"I see," Sayaki frowned, saying nothing as she studied his poker face.

"By the way, are you aware of what's happening at several of the defeated military bases?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, and the General informed her of what he had just seen.

'_So, the Space Knights are out and about, chipping away at the army I'm to direct!'_ she thought.

"Is there anyone else you can send to protect these bases?" he asked. Delta narrowed her eyes.

"With Okita missing, only I remain," she said in a low tone, wishing he had not asked her.

"What! Your forces have thinned so much already?" he blurted, surprised, and her face reddened. "Then I will have to figure something out. Brawl is still recovering from battle, but Hatchet is operational."

"Speaking of the new army," Sayaki cleared her throat. "I _will_ be getting command of them?"

"Not yet. I cannot have them doing anything other than military purposes that protect the public."

"So, sending Hatchet to a base protects the public how?" she challenged, earning a warning look.

"Don't fret. You and Okita will have oversight over the new army in short time… In short time," he assured her as he narrowed his eyes. "Besides, don't you have other things to deal with, like Wraith?"

"Don't worry, General, I'll do it. But in short time, General. In short time," she returned glibly, and Pavlocheva snorted before cutting the transmission. '_I think you do know exactly where my son is…'_

Sayaki continued to stare at the blank video screen.

'_You better keep your word about the army, General,'_ she thought, smirking. '_It's too bad though I didn't mention Wraith's Blastor upgrade. You'll get what's coming to you, Pavlocheva. I'm sure of it.'_

However, her smugness was short-lived, and a frown soon appeared on her lips. The General had forced her to admit that her forces were gone. With her flagship – and the Radam conversion pods within it – destroyed, it would be much more difficult and time-consuming to create new Tekkamen. She needed to regroup with whoever she could… The obvious choice was her cousin-sister. She needed her back for sure.

"I'll need Aki's help to infiltrate Pavlocheva's base in order to rescue Okita, especially with Brawl and Hatchet around," she thought aloud. "I need to act quickly. If Takaya has Aki, then time is of essence."

The Warlady shut her eyes, concentrating hard in an effort to search for her sister's life wave.

Moments later, she smirked thinly, pleased to have detected it…

* * *

The General paced, knowing that time was of essence. In his Mission Room, he had the comm. officers scan for any sign of Space Knight activity. Minutes later, his people located the Blue Earth and mapped its heading. It was clearly approaching another fallen military base. He had to make the call.

Stepping away from the Mission Room, he spoke into his communicator.

"Akito, send out Hatchet in pursuit of the Blue Earth," he instructed grimly, knowing that this would leave his military headquarter unguarded for the time being. If anything were to happen, he would be forced to rely only on Brawl.

"If my daughter Natasha is on board, she is not to be hurt. He is to take her alive!" he ordered.

* * *

D-boy climbed aboard the spare cargo vessel and nodded at the pilot. The craft took off towards the skies soon afterwards. As he had done the day prior, D-boy was searching for fallen bases in parallel. He hoped their efforts would prove fruitful. Every soldier they rescued would mean one life saved, and one fewer person subjected to forced Tekkaman conversion. Even Freeman's efforts had seemed promising; most of the Generals Freeman had contacted were receptive and would carry out their own rescue missions.

Unfortunately, the majority of sedated soldiers had already been seized by the black ops men.

"It's just a matter of time now to save the rest," said Blade grimly. As minutes of flight passed, his thoughts wandered back to his wife. He was elated that her wounds were healing faster than expected. Yet, his anxious mind kept inquiring – When would she finally wake up? Would she be back to her human self?

D-boy tried to imagine the moment – picturing her waking up in his arms, her green hair spread about as she pressed her head against his chest – feeling it would bring a measure of solace to his mind…

* * *

Back at Space Knight Command Center, the young man known as Dead End trudged into the Command Room. Milly, Neilus, and Freeman were already there, and they turned, surprised to see him up.

"You should be resting!" Milly said, stepping forward, and Dead End raised his hand to stop her.

"It appears everyone went off to have fun without me. How selfishly insensitive," he sighed before turning towards Freeman. "Who the hell are you? And what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"He's _the_ Mr. Freeman I told you about earlier," Milly said, cringing. "And that was very mean!"

"Ah, so _you_ were the Space Knight Chief when they dropped the bomb on Prague, weren't you?"

* * *

Moments ago, the Blue Earth had arrived at an occupied base, and Natasha had gotten to work. Now, only two buggers remained, one of which was shot by Hayato and the other cleaved in half by Vesna. Natasha soon landed on the ground just before the bugger carcasses splattered onto the dirt next to her. She faced the Primary Bodies guarding the base and commanded them to show themselves. They complied.

"Now, I want you to bring out the soldiers you're keeping inside. Delta's Tekkamen are all dead," she ordered, only to be interrupted by an urgent message from Hayato, who was pacing in the Blue Earth.

"Our radar is picking up something headed our way, and it's coming in fast!" he said with alarm.

"A Tekkaman? Who could it be? Noal? Or Delta?" she wondered, her eyes widening. Cursing, she gripped her pata sword tightly. Of all the times to have an encounter… She did not need this now!

The Primary Bodies glanced at one another. Did this mean they didn't have to follow her order?

Within moments, Vesna saw a comet approach from the sky, only to slow down and hover in the air above her. The being sported thick, brown plated armor and possessed an axe-like weapon in one hand.

"Tekkaman Hatchet?" Natasha said, cursing as she crouched into a stance.

* * *

In the Command Room, Freeman patiently studied the young man standing before him, observing the conflicting emotion on the man's face. Dead End was presenting an air of nonchalance on one hand; yet, his eyes betrayed the anger and pain buried deep within. Freeman could tell that he was a troubled one.

"Yes, I was Space Knight Chief at the time, and I am deeply sorry about Prague," Freeman said with regret, exhaling as he closed his eyes briefly. "The military had said they would consider cancelling the use of the Reactor Bomb if Aki eliminated the rebellion leaders. She set out with that very objective."

"Aki and Chief tried to _save_ your hometown," cut in Milly. "I know… because I was around."

"Wait," frowned Dead End, moving his eyes towards her. "You were in Prague?"

"No, I was in the Command Center. And Noal – who is now Tekkaman Wraith – warned us that General Pavlocheva decided to drop the bomb anyway. He thought we could stop it somehow. The General arrested him for treason and made him disappear. Then, Chief Freeman sent a covert team to rescue him, but they were caught, and the Chief was forced to resign. So I say – show some respect to both of them!"

Dead End paused, slightly taken aback. He looked back at the albino man and lowered his eyes.

"It's okay, Milly, I can sympathize with his grief," Freeman nodded. "Again, I'm deeply sorry…"

* * *

"What do you want, Hatchet? And why are you here?" Natasha demanded.

"You are to cease this sabotage at once. Leave these bases alone, and come back with me."

"Sounds like an order from my father," she said, snorting. "Fat chance! I'm not leaving here."

"You are, whether you come voluntarily or not!" Hatchet returned, flashing his visor.

"Capturing me won't be easy. 'Cause I'm sick of being a hostage!" she spat, firing her thrusters. Vesna launched up towards him, and he trained his axe in a defensive position. Hatchet gasped, for he did not expect to be met with such a belligerent reaction. Vesna closed the gap, and they clashed weapons.

"Either _you_ leave, or I use you as a bargaining chip after I take _you_ prisoner!" she threatened.

"Oh, Natasha, are you not aware… that I am a Combatant Class Tekkaman?" said Hatchet smugly.

* * *

"_Command, we've got a visitor! It's that military Tekkaman, Hatchet!"_ Hayato transmitted, catching their attention. He relayed the video feed from the Blue Earth, and they saw the ongoing battle.

"No…" whispered Milly, her face paling; she could not afford to lose Natasha again! Her mind raced for options. Dead End was still recovering from his injuries. Perhaps Blade had not gone too far.

"Contact D-boy right away, and tell him to change course!" she directed the other comm. officers.

* * *

"What… Natasha!" said D-boy, removing the safety straps and getting up from his seat before turning to the pilot. "I'm going after her alone. It's too dangerous for you to take me there. Return to base."

"Roger," nodded the man. D-boy turned and bolted for the airlock, gripping his emerald crystal.

"Tek Setta!" he declared, shooting out from the cargo vessel bay doors in a translucent green shell. The red veins appeared along his skin, and the shell soon shattered, revealing the form of Tekkaman Blade.

"Just hang on!" he pleaded, firing the thrusters on his backside and rocketing into the distance.

* * *

'_D-boy, please get there in time…'_ silently prayed Milly. Freeman gave her a reassuring look. He was pleased at her taking momentary command. Perhaps she had learned it by observing him years ago…

"Ma'am, a transmission is coming in on an emergency frequency!" a comm. officer reported.

"What could it be now?" asked Milly exasperatedly, turning towards her. "Put it through."

* * *

The red-brown haired man raced down the corridor, realizing he had screwed up. He had gone to grab a snack in order to give the woman Sayaki some privacy during her video call with the Space Knights, but he had taken longer than intended. In fact, he had also picked up a few groceries with the intention of cooking something for her before she left, especially since she was a Space Knight. Something, however, had gone quite awry. He knew so upon hearing a slice of the alarming message she was now broadcasting across the globe.

Reaching the communications room, Levin hurriedly entered the access code, and the door slid open. The woman was seated at the console. Her backside was facing him, her dark hair flowing down.

"… People of Earth, I repeat: Blade and us Space Knights are willfully… and unconditionally surrendering to Radam!" Sayaki declared, switching off the audio transmission on the emergency channel.

"What the…" blurted Levin, taken aback. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

'_Blade has some nerve chipping away at my future army! This will show him…'_ Sayaki thought.

"Hold on a second! How could you say Blade surrendered to Radam? Tell me that isn't true!"

"No, Blade didn't submit to us yet. But it will soon be true. I wanted to tell the world the future… that I will now make happen!" she asserted, and Levin took in a sharp breath. As she slowly swiveled her chair to face him, the man felt a strong sense of dread upon seeing the sly look in her scarlet irises and the smirk on her lips.

His eyes moved down, noticing the exquisite ruby crystal in her palm. Levin gasped.

"You know, you were right about my eyes," she purred, rising from her seat and stepping towards him. Trembling, Levin stepped back, the color leaving his face. His backside soon pressed against the wall.

"No…" he pleaded, and Sayaki found herself enjoying the look of terror in his eyes.

"I really _am_ the one who leads Radam. I am Kirasaki Sayaki. Or if you prefer… Warlady Delta!"

Levin screamed as ruby energy swirled about Sayaki, and darkness soon overtook him by force.

* * *

The wooden door swung open with force, and the man made his way out from the aged church. _Now_ was the time for him to act. He had waited long enough, and his body was ready. As he moved down the stone steps, memories of what he had been through flashed through his mind – his years with the Space Knights, his imprisonment, his service to Delta, and lastly, and most significantly, his betrayal…

Anger welling in him, Noal menacingly crossed the grounds and boarded the purple Radam ride.

"At last…" he rasped, raising his arm as he gripped his intricate gray crystal. "Tek… Setta!"

The blond man's eyes flashed with light as red streaks made their way down his skin. The alien Radam ride launched into the sky, enveloped by a translucent crystal shell and vivid crystalline energy.

There was only one destination on Noal's mind now – The East Asia Military Headquarter…

"Prepare yourself… General…" Wraith snarled with venom.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Let me know what you think!

Since all the Nightmare Tekkaman names/human names can be confusing due to the large cast of characters, and with Natasha claiming Delta's Tekkamen to be dead, I've listed them out in the table below:

Tekkaman Name : Human Name : Gender : Affiliation : Status

Bane : Kajitani Eizan : M : Radam : Deceased (Ch. 67, by Dead)

Beast : Lisa Carlo : F : Radam : Deceased (Ch. 47/48, by Aki)

Blade : Aiba Takaya : M : Space Knights : In Decent Health

Brawl : Barrett Corbin : M : Military : Recovering (from Blade's Vol Tekka in Ch. 66)

Curse : Laurent Moreau : M : Radam : Deceased (Ch. 27, by Hayato/Nibal)

Dead : Dead End : M : Space Knights : Recovering (from battle with Bane, Ch. 67, and Vol Tekka burns from Blade, Ch. 58)

Delta : Kirasaki Sayaki : F : Radam : Recovered (from battle with Wraith, Ch. 68)

Ghoul : Hugo Martin : M : Radam : Deceased (Ch. 12, by Hiver's Reactor Vol Tekker)

Hatchet : Ilya Aleksandrov : M : Military : In Good Health

Hiver : Yumi Francois : F : Space Knights : Deceased (Ch. 22, by Raze)

Katana : Aiba Akito : M : Military : In Good Health

Knives : Aiba Okita : M : Radam / Space Knights : In Good Health

Nibal : Kawakami Hayato : M : Space Knights : In Reasonable Health (but unable to transform anymore, as of Ch. 48/49)

Plague : Galvin Turen : M : Radam : Deceased (Ch. 47, by Dead)

Raze : Kyros Koryzis : M : Radam : Deceased (Ch. 22, by Blastor Blade)

Red (Akai) Devil (Akuma) : Kisaragi Aki : F : Space Knights : Recovering (from Wraith's Blastor attack in Ch. 68)

Tyara : Seline Koryzis : F : Originally Radam, now Space Knights : Recovering (from parasite removal surgery in Ch. 49)

Vesna : Natasha Pavlocheva : F : Space Knights : In Good Health

Wraith : Noal Vereuse : M : Originally Radam, now rogue : In Decent Health

Zommer : David Kruegel : M : Space Knights : Deceased (Ch. 17, by tiny bugger)


	74. Mayhem

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 74 - Mayhem**

Confusion abounded across the planet. The people of Earth clustered around radios, television sets, or public view-screens as news organizations repeated the strange emergency broadcast that originated from the Orbital Ring. What did it mean? Was it true that the Space Knights were capitulating to Radam?

The military had previously accused the Space Knights of treachery. To those that believed that, the current broadcast came as little surprise. However, to those that still desperately believed in Blade and the Space Knights, it was heartbreaking. Had the legend who had saved them over a decade ago… simply given up? Or was it just a cruel hoax? Some still clung to a sliver of hope, while many fell into despair…

Others who became panicked gave way to violence and initiated pockets of rioting and looting…

At Space Knight Command Center, the Command Room had fallen silent. Milly was shaking, and Freeman had hardened his eyes. It was obvious that the transmission was by no means an innocent mistake; it was done intentionally out of malice. The female in the message had claimed to be a Space Knight, and her voice sounded familiar – it resembled that of the woman, Sayaki, with whom Blade had spoken earlier.

"What a bizarre thing to announce," shrugged Dead. "We'll just have to make her eat her words."

"We need to tell D-boy about this and send a message of our own," said Milly with urgency.

"I was thinking exactly the same," Freeman nodded, pausing. '_Should I send it? It'll help in that people might recognize me from the first war. But no, I shouldn't… It wouldn't be right. D-boy should be the one to do it this time…'_

* * *

As he exited the elevator and went down the passage, the man smirked as he played the broadcast again in his mind. Sayaki had undoubtedly sent it, most likely with the intention of pushing Earth's people into despair one last time and making them pray for a miracle – a miracle that would manifest in the form of the new Tekkaman army. It was for that very army that he was making a special trip to its birthplace.

The sliding doors of the Plant Chamber parted, and the General stepped through. Normally, he would marvel at the dark interior, as well as the network of vines and pods that hung within as they glowed with a soft light. However, this time, he was not in the mood. The Space Knights were threatening the creation of the army by rescuing sedated soldiers at bases, and his purpose now was to get some answers.

"Okita!" he called towards the pod while keeping his distance. The boy slowly turned to face him.

"You can't keep me in here forever, General. People know I'm missing. They'll come looking…"

"Did you tell anyone about Project Legion? Did you say anything to the Space Knights?" the General demanded with an irritated look. Okita raised his eyebrows, knowing the truth. He stared back…

"_Why, did something happen?"_ he asked, knowing that he had revealed it to Blade himself.

* * *

In the distance, the gray plated Tekkaman remained crouched on his Radam ride as he sped towards his destination. Within his armor, Noal fixed his eyes in a hard glare. He was getting close…

* * *

"So, did you?" Pavlocheva pressed after telling them what he saw on video. Okita shook his head.

"_He's lying. He must be,"_ interjected Akito. "_The way he talks about Blade… He admires him."_

"_Akito!" _Okita spat, glaring at his twin, who merely shrugged at him. "_General, that's not true!"_

"Okita…" the General said in a threating tone; but was interrupted as his communicator beeped.

"_Sir, a bogey is approaching the base. It looks like a Tekkaman!"_ the comm. officer reported.

"What…" Pavlocheva said, tightening his jaw. "Take initial defensive measures. I'll be right up!"

"_Yes, sir!" _the man said, cutting the transmission. The General cursed to himself. He had a gnawing feeling that something like this would happen. A new Tekkaman could not be deployed, as none were ready yet. And how could he contact Delta? Regardless, it was not too late to remedy the situation.

"Akito, instruct Hatchet to return at once. And even though he's still recovering, sortie Brawl!"

The boy, who had been staring at the General, gave a nod. His eyes narrowed and soon flashed. Many floors above, in the main structure of the headquarter complex, a sandy haired man opened his eyes and slowly rolled out of his infirmary bed. He quietly headed down the short corridor, gripping his crystal.

"Good work," Pavlocheva commended Akito before pointing to the other twin. "Watch him."

With that, the General hurried out from the Plant Chamber and entered the elevator to go back up.

* * *

The two armored beings approached each other from opposite directions, clashing their weapons. Chuckling, Hatchet had swung his axe downwards, and Vesna had raised her pata sword in time to block.

"You know, you're unnecessarily making this difficult for both of us. Just come quietly with me."

"So I should just quietly leave this base… and the soldiers inside?" she challenged, pushing away and then firing her thrusters, only for them to collide again. "I'm puzzled how _you're_ so quiet about this."

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving his eyes to peer into her visor.

"_You_ were once a soldier, weren't you? You too were forced into becoming a Tekkaman. Doesn't that make you angry?" she posed. "Doesn't it make your blood boil to see that happen to fellow soldiers?"

"I still _am_ a soldier, and I'm prouder than ever that I can truly defend Earth against Radam now!"

"I'm also proud to do that as a Space Knight! But the _way_ my father has done it, it's atrocious… abominable!" she asserted. Hatchet said nothing. Vesna backed away, but the Tekkaman did not move.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Natasha asked, earning no response. Hatchet soon raised his head, and his eyes flashed briefly. Vesna tensed. Suddenly, Hatchet turned and began to fly into the distance.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called out. Seconds later, an emerald comet approached from another side. She turned, gasping to see the armored form of Tekkaman Blade slow and stop before her.

"Are you alright, Natasha?" asked D-boy, and she nodded. "What happened? Why did he go?"

"I don't know. Maybe he sensed you, and that scared him away?" she guessed, exhaling. The girl soon realized how tense she was. Even relaxing her grip on her pata sword handle made her fingers twitch.

* * *

Finally, he could see it in the distance! There the East Asia Military Headquarter lay, surrounded on three sides by rocky cliffs. The complex itself was large, containing a mix and match of architectural styles from Russia, Japan, and Persia. The central building was wide and possessed a grand dome on top. In front of the complex was a wide stretch of relatively flat land, sprinkled with small stones and rocks.

As he crossed the outer perimeter fence, Wraith could make out the tanks scattered about that stretch of land. Alarmed, they aimed their gun barrels at him… and fired. Noal snorted as he guided his ride downwards, heading straight for them. He revealed his lance and contorted his face, ready to strike back.

"Don't be absurd!" he yelled, slicing through a tank's gun barrel and causing it to explode before moving to another. The men inside screamed, some being thrown out along with the metal plating that was designed to protect them. The Tekkaman darted about like a silver bolt of electricity as he tore through the enemy. Gun turrets soon rose out from the ground as well as from the complex buildings. Noal snarled.

"Morons!" he spat, powering his thrusters and engulfing himself and his ride with crystalline gray energy. The guns began to fire simultaneously, some shooting laser blasts while others sent shells his way. Neither worked as they harmlessly bounced off the translucent gray shell protecting him. With a yell, Wraith plowed through the ground-based gun turrets one after another, making them explode sequentially.

The Tekkaman then curved upwards and leveled out at the height of the gun turrets placed on the roofs of the headquarter buildings. Covered with energy, Wraith grazed the top of the structures, crashing into the gun turrets and rendering them useless as they blew up in flames. Within the buildings, personnel cried out as the building shook, sending debris from the ceiling onto the floor. Wraith rose into the air and came back around, soon taking out the remaining gun turrets. Snarling, Noal then flew in a wide arc away from the base and turned around once he reached the other end. He was now properly able to inspect his handiwork. The ground was peppered with pockets of fire, and the roofs of the headquarter were ablaze.

Yet, another thing caught his eye. A lone figure emerged from the base and rose into the air.

"Tekkaman Brawl?" recognized Wraith, flashing an eye. "You really think you can fend _me_ off?"

Just catching a glimpse of Brawl made the anger swell within Noal. After all, Brawl was the end product of whatever the General had planned, perhaps with Delta. He reminded Noal of the link between the two, and the thought of that link reminded Noal that he was somehow used to aid the man he abhorred.

Letting out a battle roar, Noal shot forward on his ride as the gray crystalline energy surged about him. The more he thought about it, the more livid he became. Brawl, slightly slumped over due to his wounds, gripped his weapon. Yet, as he saw the menacing being approach, fear began to overtake him.

"Bastard!" Wraith roared, leaping off his ride and firing his thrusters, adopting the pure version of the Crash Intrude form. Brawl widened his eyes, but he just could not react in time. Wraith collided into him like a locomotive, sending the military Tekkaman shrieking and sailing through the air. Noal arced around and rammed into him again, and Brawl spun uncontrollably, his weapon slipping from his fingers.

* * *

Pavlocheva, who had returned to the large Mission Room, observed the events unfolding on the central video screen. His comm. officers and other personnel watched in shock as Brawl was being tossed around like a rag doll. Brawl clearly was not up to the task due to his existing injuries, and Hatchet had not come back yet. It was quickly becoming a serious situation. Now, they needed any help they could get.

"Send out a coded general alert!" he ordered, knowing that even the Space Knights would receive it. How ironic it was, especially due to the message Delta had broadcasted earlier. He had not wanted to resort to this, but did he have an alternative? Every second counted now. Glieff Pavlocheva cursed silently, hoping that Brawl could hold out for a little longer, just enough time for Hatchet to arrive.

* * *

At Space Knight Command Center, the comm. officers received the coded General Alert. They brought up the video on the central view-screen, displaying a gray Tekkaman wreaking havoc on the East Asia Military Headquarter. Milly at once recognized the attacker, and Freeman slowly shook his head.

"Noal! He's after Pavlocheva again, isn't he?" whispered Milly, and Dead End widened his eyes.

'_After Pavlocheva?'_ thought Dead, tightening his fist. Was Wraith really after the man's life? The man who dropped the Reactor Bomb? The man who played with the Space Knights… and the entire Earth?

'_Wraith wants to kill him?'_ scowled Dead, anger soon taking his mind. '_No… No, I won't let him!'_

With that, he turned and moved towards the exit before sprinting, with pain, from the room.

"What! Dead End, wait! No! Dead!" called Milly upon seeing him leave, but it was too late.

"I won't… lose this chance!" Dead stressed, gripping his dagger as he hurried down the passage. Upon reaching the end, the crystal within the knife's hilt flashed, engulfing its owner in purple-red energy.

"Tek… Setta!" yelled the young man before shooting off towards the sky, his body still aching.

* * *

"_D-boy! Natasha! Command Center's relaying a coded General Alert from the East Asia Military Headquarter!"_ Hayato reported, catching their attention. "_They're being hit hard by Tekkaman Wraith!"_

"What! Noal!" Blade said, and Natasha gasped. "Damn it, this was exactly what I was afraid of!"

D-boy turned towards Vesna in mid-air, noticing that she looked shaken. So, his old friend had finally made his move, hadn't he? Noal was going to be inadvertently justifying the need for a Tekkaman military army by his actions. That further underscored the necessity of freeing the sedated soldiers at the defeated base they were hovering above. Yet, stopping Noal would have to take priority at the moment.

"I have to face him, Natasha, but it's going to be dangerous. He can become a Blastor Tekkaman any time," Blade warned gravely. "I saw what he did to Aki. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here."

"Just stay here?" she slowly replied before shaking her head. "No… No, I'm going with you."

"Natasha, I don't think you realize—"

"Please!" she implored, looking at Blade straight in the eye. "Please… I have to come with you."

"Natasha…" he said, noting the intensity in _her_ eyes. "Alright, but stay by my side at all times."

Vesna nodded, and they boarded the Blue Earth. Hayato began to fly towards the headquarter.

"Don't do anything stupid, Noal," whispered D-boy. "Or I'll have to do what I can… to stop you."

* * *

Brawl could not believe this was happening to him. The Tekkaman shrieked as his body twisted, pieces of his armor breaking off. He was being hit from all sides, and there were no signs of Noal slowing down. Wraith circled around, the gray energy engulfing him again as he barreled straight for the injured military warrior. His face bloodied, Brawl weakly peered out from his visor, only to watch in horror.

With a roar, Wraith slammed into Brawl without mercy. The military Tekkaman screamed in agony as a thousand jolts of pain shot through his person. However, Noal did not let go. Keeping his grip on Brawl, Wraith rocketed towards the main headquarter building and violently plowed his opponent into, and straight through, the structure's reinforced wall. Brawl skidded along a floor until he hit another wall. He lay unmoving on the tiles, his armor severely cracked and his body broken and caked in crimson.

Wraith stabilized himself, rising to his feet and observing his handiwork. Now inside the building, he surveyed his surroundings. Personnel who saw him began to run, screaming. An alerting siren started to sound, and the corridor in which he was standing began to flood with red light. Wraith flashed a white eye.

The Tekkaman fired his thrusters in search of the Mission Room, where the General would be.

* * *

Pavlocheva watched the video screen, stunned at what he saw. A pair of men approached him.

"Sir, we should escort you to a safer location," one man said. Pavlocheva frowned; he had been in a safer location already when he was inside the underground Plant Chamber. Should he have even come up in the first place? He knew it was better that he did – he didn't want to risk Wraith finding the hidden room.

"Sir, please," the other man urged, and the General nodded. They led him into the corridor.

* * *

As the Blue Earth raced towards the General's military headquarter, D-boy heard the recording of Delta's broadcast. So, the Warlady was determined to undermine him in whatever way possible, wasn't she? Her spiteful message would surely confuse the public, and he needed to send one of his own quickly.

"Milly, record the following, and find a way to broadcast it around the world," Takaya instructed.

"_Alright,"_ she responded over the video-screen and nodded. "_Go ahead."_

D-boy began to speak…

* * *

Around the planet, citizens tuned in as news organizations broadcasted yet _another_ message. On the public view screens, a face appeared – a man with stringy dark hair and a long scar crossing his left eye.

"_People of Earth, I am Tekkaman Blade, Supreme Commander of the Space Knights,"_ D-boy said firmly. "_The message you heard earlier is entirely false and was sent by the Radam Warlady. Please ignore it. She is delusional. The Space Knights have never surrendered… and _will _never surrender… to Radam!"_

With that, the transmission ended. On one street corner, viewers turned towards one another.

"Well, short and to the point, I guess," one man shrugged. Another woman smiled tearfully.

"Then, there's still hope…" she whispered, clasping her hands.

* * *

For the remainder of the flight, Natasha remained quiet as she sunk into her own world. She recalled her encounters with Noal over the weeks. During their first battle, he had explained his purpose – to persuade her father's subordinates to ultimately betray the General, in reciprocation for the General's use, and thus betrayal, of those subordinates. During later run-ins, they had exchanged their reasons for holding grudges against her father. Finally, Noal had taken her captive and held her for days, with the intention of using her to get to the General. All the while, the gap between them had been shrinking – to the point that she even allowed him to use her to confront her father just days ago.

That time, however, they had received a shock they were wholly unprepared for. Noal had gotten so close to her father then. Just as he was inches away from the General, Hatchet and Brawl had suddenly come out from nowhere, along with Delta, Aki, and Bane. Seeing them all together made Noal realize that a link existed between Delta and the General, and he was visibly sickened to know that he might have been used in some way to help Pavlocheva. Yet, was he aware of the full extent of that link?

Regardless, Noal had now returned to finish the job, this time with a major power boost. Natasha knew that there was no way he would allow himself to be stopped, and the girl tightened her trembling fist.

'_Noal, we're all incredibly furious with Father like you are. But you've gone beyond that. Why are you so obsessed with him… to the point that you feel your life has no other meaning than to take revenge? Don't you get it? Don't you understand… that you have another outlet? That… I'm there… for you too?'_

The young woman closed her eyes, trying to keep the moistness forming in them from escaping.

Goliate peered over to her, and his face darkened before returning to his controls. D-boy noticed her expression as well. It was clear that she cared about Noal. And why shouldn't she? Noal was, after all, the man who had fought alongside him every step of the way during the first war. Noal was the man who tried to save Prague at the risk of his own freedom. He was the son of a distinguished military father.

'_Noal was a true hero himself back then… Yet, now… he's become lost… I can't believe how far he's fallen…'_ thought D-boy morosely. '_I have to save my friend… I have to save Noal… from himself.'_

* * *

Wraith burst through the wall and sent concrete flying as he entered the large Mission Room. The people inside gasped in shock, only to cry out as fires spewed from the video panels and computers that lay near the point of his entry. Panicked, the personnel began to flee and scream. Wraith surveyed the chaotic scene, scanning for the General in the cavernous room. Yet, the gray haired man was nowhere to be found.

"Where is General Pavlocheva?" Noal bellowed above the noise. "Tell him to come out NOW!"

Wraith fired his boosters and smashed into objects left and right, causing flames to erupt about.

Seconds later, a row of guards lined up to face him, firing their laser rifles. The weapons clearly had no effect, and Wraith turned towards them, flashing an eye. He fired his thrusters and swung out his lance, batting them away like insects. They grunted as they sailed in different directions, some hitting another wall while others were sent over the railing and into the communications equipment.

"Imbeciles! Why are you protecting him? What is he doing to protect _you_?" Noal scolded.

A pair of young guards struggled to get up and aimed at him again. One of them gawked in fear, sweat forming on his forehead as he saw the ominous form of the armored warrior moving towards him. His heart pounded, and his arms trembled as he trained his laser rifle. Wraith narrowed his eyes, snarling.

"You have your whole life ahead of you, and yet, the General has left you to fight, while he's gone to cower and hide," Noal rasped, gripping his lance. "Don't you think he knew you had no chance to win?"

"Don't listen to him!" urged the other guard. "We have to protect the General!"

"Why? Why do you have to protect him? Would you still protect him if you knew he was helping the enemy?" Noal hissed as he approached. "Would you still do that if you knew he colluded with Radam?"

The guards glanced at each other, perplexed and in disbelief. The Tekkaman had to be lying!

"I saw it with my own eyes. I know it! Your General has been betraying you… all of you… right under your noses!" Wraith growled. "Days ago, Hatchet and Brawl teamed up with Radam to fight me!"

Several of the fleeing people who could hear Wraith above the noise turned quickly and gasped.

"That's not true!" one man yelled, shaking his fist. "You're a conniving liar!"

"It _is_ true! If you have any security footage of that battle, watch it closely. And if you still don't believe me, then know this!" Wraith hissed, flashing his white eyes. "I'm not interested in _any_ of you. I only want General Pavlocheva! He knows this, and yet he deserts and leaves you all here to be slaughtered by my hands! He's done this very thing the entire invasion. So _many_ of your fellow troops were sent by him to fight, only to die at the hands of Radam, while he made sure he remained protected. And he's doing that again now! But if you tell me where he is, I swear I will spare your lives… every single one of them!"

Wraith stepped before the young guard, who stared up in terror at the demon-like monster.

"Why be loyal to someone who views you and your friends as fodder? Why protect someone who sold out to Radam?" Wraith said, grabbing him. "For once, let _him_ be your shield! Tell me where he is!"

The quaking young man gaped at the monster, unable to look away from the Tekkaman's visor.

"Tell me NOW!" Noal roared, fury in his eyes. The young guard gasped, shifting his eyes off towards a particular direction on the side. Noal turned to look, noting a doorway that led to a passageway.

'_At last…'_ grinned Noal, exhaling in satisfaction. '_The General has been betrayed by his own…'_

"You should be proud, kid," Noal whispered. "You just saved the lives of every person here!"

With that, Wraith released his grip and fired his thrusters, propelling himself towards the doorway. The young guard cried softly as he crumpled to the floor, and his friend came to his side to check on him.

* * *

Firing his thrusters, Wraith rocketed down the passageway. The fleeing personnel dove to the floor, screaming as he passed by overhead. To their bewilderment and great relief, he did not harm them at all. Wraith was after only one target. He tried to scan for the General among the people ducked below.

'_He's not here. Where did he go?'_ Noal thought, scowling. '_Did that guard lie to me? If so…'_

Then, as Wraith turned the corner, he froze. Just down the corridor, just down the hall… was…

"The General!" blurted Noal. There the man was, being hurriedly escorted by a pair of men. Noal's eyes widened. His body tensed, and his heart began to pound. The General was right there for the picking! Noal felt a surge of adrenaline. Contorting his face and bearing his teeth, he fired his thrusters.

"PAVLOCHEVA!" boomed Wraith, startling everyone as he barreled down the corridor.

"What!" the General gasped as he turned his head, only to see the armored being close the gap.

"Bastard!" yelled Wraith, swinging his arm. He nailed the man square across the chest, sending the General flying into the wall. Pavlocheva grunted as his backside hit, and he collapsed to the floor. His two escorts raised their laser pistols, but in vain. Noal grabbed both of them and threw them to the ground. He then lashed out his foot, kicking them in the gut and making them howl in pain. Wraith looked about him. Any fleeing personnel who had been heading that way suddenly reversed direction while screaming.

Noal then turned to look at the elder man, who was wheezing as he tried to rise to his feet. Glieff made eye contact with the Tekkaman, who then reached out, grabbed him, and shoved him against the wall.

Wraith snarled as he studied the man's face. This was the man who had made his life and others' lives hell. This was the person who had betrayed them all… Yet, there was a defiant gaze in Pavlocheva's eyes. The General, however, could not maintain the facade forever. Fear flashed across his face briefly.

"Nobody can help you now. Your own guards have betrayed you and made you their shield," Wraith rasped, tightening his grip on the man's collar. Pavlocheva weakly panted as he stared back.

"I know… who you are, Tekkaman Wraith. I know… how much pain I've caused you…"

"Do you? You played with my life!" Wraith barked. "Through Delta, you made me your toy!"

Noal strengthened his grip on the man's shirt and pressed his fist against the base of the General's throat. Pavlocheva almost gagged, and he again noticed the sharp lance that Wraith held in his other hand.

"The toy… will now play with the toy-maker," Wraith hissed, flashing an eye. Roaring, Noal fired his thrusters, launching upwards and raising his lance above him as he plowed through the ceiling, and then another, and yet another. The General cried out as debris fell upon him, lacerating his face and arms.

Soon, Wraith broke through the roof of the complex and rose high into the air. The dazed General gasped upon noticing their elevation, and he winced due to the cuts in his skin. The purple ride approached, and Noal hopped aboard, keeping the man in his tight grip. The General stood weakly on the ride's surface.

"There's nowhere to run, Glieff Pavlocheva. Step off, and we'll see how well you can fly."

"General!" a voice called. Noal turned and noticed the brown plated Tekkaman slow its flight and stop meters away. Hatchet had arrived seconds ago, only to witness the damage around the base in shock.

"Don't come any closer, Hatchet, or he dies," Noal warned, bringing his lance to the man's neck.

* * *

Many layers underground, in the Plant Chamber, the pair of twins watched, stunned, as the events unfolded from the perspective of Hatchet, whose sight was being relayed to their respective enclosing pods.

"_Akito, what are you going to do?"_ asked Okita, turning to face his twin, who paused.

"_Hatchet has to help him. He's got to! And it looks like we have even more visitors…"_

* * *

They were moments away from the military headquarter, and only a minute behind Hatchet. As they approached the base's outer perimeter, D-boy unstrapped himself from his seat and nodded at Natasha, who then did the same. Her heart pounded. Was she ready to see him? She hoped they were not too late.

"Hayato, Goliate, it's too dangerous to go any further. Circle around this perimeter," D-boy said.

"Roger," frowned Hayato, feeling a measure of frustration for not being able to join in. Goliate turned and gave Natasha a meaningful look, but she had already headed for the airlock, followed by D-boy.

"Tek… Setta!" they yelled in unison, emerging from the Blue Earth as a pair of translucent shells, bathed in crystalline energy. Rich scarlet streaks made their way down D-boy's face, arms, torso, and legs. Primary armor appeared on his skin, only to be reinforced by a second layer of armor, gauntlets, and shoulder pauldrons. Earth's savior burst through his crystal casing and soon generated his lance from the notches on his pauldrons. He was soon joined by the armored form of Vesna, who swiped her pata sword.

To their horror, the headquarter had already suffered damage. Destroyed tanks lay burning about the stretch of land before the complex. Gun turrets were also in flames, as were the roofs of the buildings.

"No…" whispered Blade, surveying the destruction as they glided towards the central structure.

In the distance, they could make out a small shape that only grew larger as they approached. Tekkaman Hatchet was hovering in the air, his backside facing them. Yet, that was not the image that soon made them stop with shock. That was not the image that filled them with intense dread. Natasha gasped.

"Blade! Vesna!" Wraith growled, noticing them halt and hover meters before him next to Hatchet.

What, in fact, made them shudder was the sight of the bloodied General, who was hanging on for dear life as Wraith gripped his throat with one armored hand, holding him out over the edge of the purple alien ride.


	75. Manipulation

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 75 - Manipulation**

They stared, frozen, upon witnessing the sight before them. Wraith stood on his purple Radam ride, gripping his lance in one hand and holding the General's throat with the other. Pavlocheva grabbed onto the Tekkaman's wrist with both hands, his face reddening as his feet kicked in the air. If Noal was to let him go, a three hundred foot drop awaited him. Wraith snarled as he glared at his struggling captive.

A trembling Natasha could not believe what she was seeing. To see her father in that state…

"Father!" she cried out, her sword rattling as her hand quaked. "Noal, stop it! He's my father!"

"N-Natasha…" said Noal as he peered towards her. "Can you call a man like this your 'father'?"

"Noal," interjected Blade. "If you kill him, you'll only make him a martyr. Listen to us, Noal!"

"Noal, please," she pleaded, her voice wavering. "Please don't do this… Please… for me…"

"D-boy... Natasha…" he whispered, glancing again at the General, still struggling. With a snort, Wraith pulled the man back onto the ride and let go of his throat. The General collapsed to his knees, desperately gasping for air and coughing. Noal reached down and grabbed his collar, pulling him back up.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him," Wraith narrowed his eyes. "At least not just yet."

"Noal, you've done enough damage to this base. Men died because of you. If you take his life, you'll play right into his hands," Blade said anxiously. "You'll justify his creation of a Tekkaman army."

"Tekkaman army?" Noal blurted, puzzled. "Wait, yes… this _swine_ mentioned something like that last time… What did you say, General? You welcomed Hatchet and Brawl to the 'Army of the Future'?"

Pavlocheva simply returned a defiant look as he continued to gasp and cough. Blade scowled.

"Yes, his Army of the Future _is_ the new army of Tekkamen he's creating. Somehow, he recruited Delta to manufacture an invasion of Earth. That invasion gave him the public excuse he needed to build his army. And all the while, he's been discrediting us Space Knights – highlighting our losses and spreading lies that we're traitors," D-boy said angrily. "He wants to make the public think he's their only last hope!"

"What…" Noal whispered, his eyes widening as his body started to tremble. "That… can't be…"

He was distracted from the coughing coming from the General, who soon chuckled softly.

"What nonsense!" the man spat. "Who helped you piece together this rubbish? Was it Freeman?"

"Freeman?" whispered Noal, turning his head towards D-boy. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Freeman also came to learn of this army independently, but he didn't know the link between the General and Radam. He got caught investigating and was locked up in the same prison as Milly and Neilus. But Okita rescued them all," Blade explained, with Noal carefully listening. "Chief, Milly, Neilus, and I pieced the story together. But confirmation came from a Radam source itself."

"It was that kid, wasn't it?" Pavlocheva muttered. "I had a feeling that kid said something!"

"So, it's really true?" Noal gasped, tightening his grip on the man's collar. "Why! Why did you?"

"The only way I'll talk is if no video or audio transmissions or recordings are made of any kind from now on. If you do it against my wishes, it can't be admissible anywhere because I disallowed it," the General said, smirking. His escorting aides had told him that central communications were down due to Wraith's attack on the Mission Room. Now, he could speak freely without anyone within his headquarter hearing. Little did he know that D-boy was holding a communicator, whose audio signal was being relayed by the Blue Earth to Space Knight Command Center, where Milly, Freeman, and Neilus were listening in.

However, that was the exact scenario for which the General said what he had just said…

"You're worried about your _legal_ protections now?" Wraith barked in disbelief, pulling the man closer to his mask. "Fine, but don't worry. You won't live nearly long enough for a trial! So tell me why!"

"Do you think I did it just to toy with you? Just to torture you? Yes, you deserved punishment for insubordination! But I didn't do all this merely for that!" Pavlocheva fired back. "Fools! I did it to _protect_ Earth and bring order to society at the same time! Blade, do you think your little band of Space Knights playing 'cowboy' are enough to defend our planet? Yes, you managed to fend off some alien Radam about two years ago, but they were clearly a weaker type. If the equivalent of multiple Combatant Class human Tekkamen strike again – as they did over a decade ago – what good would your Girl Scouts do?"

"So, you think your way – causing a destructive invasion, causing millions to die – was the _better_ way to go about protecting Earth?" D-boy growled incredulously. Wraith continued to tremble, shocked.

"There was no other good way! All of our attempts to create such an army more openly were always rejected!" the General returned. "I _had_ to open everyone's eyes. I _had_ to shake these idiots out of complacency. And I did just that! I reminded the world of the destructive power of Radam through Delta and her small force of Tekkamen warriors! I showed the world that neither an ordinary military… nor the Space Knights could handle the onslaught! I reminded the human race of its critical need for true protection – protection that would save mankind from extinction by Radam in the future… protection that only should rightfully be given by the military, only now with an army of Tekkaman at our disposal to command!"

* * *

No one said anything for a moment; the only sound came from Pavlocheva recovering his breath. Wraith stared at the General, stunned. It took everything he had to maintain his trembling grip on the man.

"You should listen to yourself, General," rasped Blade. "You sound like a madman."

"Madman?" the man spat. "Is it mad to want to protect your planet? To bring order to society?"

"Father…" quivered Natasha, closing her moist eyes. "Please stop… Please don't say any more!"

"Be strong, my daughter… True protection always comes at a cost. It always has. It always will."

"And who are _you_ to impose that cost?" Blade barked. "Who are you to decide that scores of innocent people should die… just so others can have their eyes opened? Who are you to have those black ops men kidnap soldiers from your own military and other militaries… so that they can become your personal Tekkamen? Did those men ever _say_ they wanted to become part of your new Tekkaman army?"

"What…" gasped Noal, widening his eyes in shock. It all suddenly clicked into place. After he – or any other Tekkaman, for that matter – would conquer a base, any surviving soldiers would be tied up and kept sedated using the paralytic poison gas from the Radam monsters. He had originally thought that the purpose of this was to keep those soldiers off of the battlefield. However, D-boy had told him at one point about the black uniformed men, who would come and 'rescue' the soldiers. He had reported this to Delta, who said that it was not his concern and that she would take care of it. Then, if what Blade was now saying was true – that the soldiers were being converted into military Tekkamen, as evidenced by the presence of Hatchet and Brawl – did Delta know of it all along and simply lie to him? Noal fumed beneath his armor.

"Soldiers _and_ citizens must be ready to serve in any way they can, whatever the cost!" Glieff said.

"You bastard!" Noal suddenly growled angrily. "Whatever the cost? What right did _you_ have to choose that price for me? When did I _ever_ say you could make me a pawn in your sick, twisted scheme! I became a mass murderer! And not just me, you used us _all_. You and Delta used each one of us Tekkamen!"

"But you all got what you wanted, didn't you?" the General argued defiantly. "Most of you had a grudge against someone or another. Delta gave you a new life and the ability to act upon those grudges and achieve your personal slivers of revenge, in exchange for serving her. You were like 'ghosts of the past', and she named you accordingly. Some of you even hated the military, so it was a win-win for all parties."

"A win-win?" repeated Noal incredulously.

"Didn't you feel satisfied from utterly decimating the military forces you battled as Tekkamen warriors?" the man said. "Thank you especially for ruining the military capabilities of the other Regions!"

D-boy, Natasha, and Noal froze, unable to believe his brazenness.

"None of us would kill… or kill the amount we killed… had we remained ordinary humans," Noal seethed. "It was the parasites implanted in us that vastly magnified our hatred and drove us to slaughter! And Delta never asked me to join her forces! She broke into our prison on Io and seized us for herself!"

"Of course she did," the General muttered, coughing. "That too was part of the plan."

"Part of…?" whispered Noal, trembling. "Then when you shipped me off to that prison in Io, you knew what would happen? You sent me there because Delta could… use my anger for the war…? No!"

"We sent all of our most treasonous, spiteful people to Io. Delta was just told where to look…"

"No!" yelled a tearful Vesna. "How could you? You're not my father! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

The General turned his head towards her and paused before giving her a sad smile.

"Am I? Natasha, there is a thin line between being human and becoming a monster. Desperate needs make that line easy to cross. A true Radam force unlike anything we've ever seen before may strike at any time. We've been lucky so far, but that won't last. It's the military's duty, not the Space Knights', to protect the people. We need to be prepared!" he stressed urgently. "If I am a monster, then so be it. I'm a monster trying to protect my home. Yes, many people have died, but I want to save them _all_ from dying!"

"Wow, you're the real hero, aren't you?" sneered Wraith. "You're the _true_ savior of Earth!"

"Natasha, you share my name," said Pavlocheva, ignoring Noal. "Our blood bond can never be broken, no matter how hard you wish to disown me. I am human, just as much as you. Would you still call me a monster, knowing that at one point… we even considered pulling the plug on this entire operation?"

_**[ Begin Flashback… ]**_

* * *

…_United Earth Year 194, End of the First Radam War…_

It was a victorious time for Earth. The Radam mother-ship had been destroyed in white brilliance, as could undeniably be seen from the Orbital Ring. Pieces of the ship had fallen to Earth, many burning up in the atmosphere like shooting stars. The movement of the Radam plants on the surface had also stopped, as no further instructions could be retrieved from the flagship. The devastating war seemed to be won…

"With the valiant efforts of Tekkaman Blade and the grace of God, mankind was able to narrowly escape extinction. Moving forward, we survivors must band together and rebuild our world with fortitude, discipline, diligence, and chivalry!" the President had announced globally as he declared the end of the war.

The living members of the United Congress had risen in thunderous applause, congratulating one another. In the rafters sat some of the high ranking military officers, who were also clapping. However, they felt the embarrassment of knowing that victory came not from military efforts, but that of a civilian.

Whether that civilian, Tekkaman Blade, was still alive or not was a mystery to the public…

However, Glieff Pavlocheva, the newly appointed General of Military Intelligence, knew the truth.

* * *

At a separate assembly that took place several weeks later, attended primarily by military officers, Heinrich von Freeman tried to persuade everyone not to relax in their efforts, for the danger was not over.

"The conflict between humankind and Radam is far from over!" he stressed, slamming his palm on top of a book titled 'Earth Tek-System Project'. "On the contrary, it's only just the beginning!"

* * *

Sitting in his office, it was another dynamic day for Pavlocheva. He enjoyed his new promotion, but he was unhappy. The fact that Blade had protected them all continued to gnaw at him incessantly. The military was far behind in possessing a Tekkaman of its own; the closest they came was their production of the Sol Tekkaman units, both of which ended up in the hands of the Space Knights.

Now, there was another problem. There were hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of Primary Bodies that had been released from the bloomed, yet still, Radam plants. The Primary Bodies apparently were not under Radam influence. Yet, he felt he could not trust them. In fact, many people also did not.

'_We'll have to figure out ways to keep track of them… And even control them,'_ he thought. He had made his feelings known in intelligence meetings, and soon, the brainstorming of methods by which to spy on the Primary Bodies became one of his main obsessions. He had his people exert many man-hours on it.

One day, one of his subordinates came to him with a somewhat unusual report.

"What is it, another wayward Primary Body?" muttered Pavlocheva, busy with some paperwork.

"No, but you'll want to hear this," the other man urged. "There's some woman claiming that her baby children are the twin sons of Tekkaman Blade. Our military intelligence officers have her detained."

"So what? Blade's a world-wide hero. I bet there are a lot of crazy women claiming to have slept with him just for their fifteen minutes of fame," Pavlocheva rebutted, shrugging and waving him off.

"No, sir, this one's different. Her kids' DNA matches with the samples we'd stored from Blade."

The General immediately turned to look at the man, giving him his full attention.

* * *

Glieff Pavlocheva looked through the observation window, watching the dark haired woman in the room playing with her children. One infant was lying in a crib, wiggling his arms and legs about, while the other was held in the woman's arms. She brought him towards her and rubbed her nose against his cheek.

"You're my special munchkin, aren't you, Akito?" she said in a cute tone, and the infant smiled.

"Her last name is Kirasaki, her first name is Sayaki," the aide reported to the General. Pavlocheva studied the scene for several moments before deciding to enter the room. Sayaki turned to look at him.

"Hello, I am General Glieff Pavlocheva," he introduced, extending his hand. "They're cute ones."

After the General conversed a bit with the woman, he made his way out from the room.

"Take them to Russia," he told his subordinate. "We are to keep them with us from now on. Her boys are the closest thing we have to Blade. We might be able to study them and obtain more clues about the Tekkaman system and compatible body types. Remember, this is classified well above top secret."

* * *

Sayaki and her boys were taken to another facility, and she was starting to get nervous about why she was being moved around and why her freedom was being restricted. At the same time, she was getting the food and aid she needed to raise her infants, who were now several months old. There was no one else to help, and it was rumored that Tekkaman Blade had died in battle. Who else could she go to for support?

Back in his office, one of the people keeping watch over Sayaki approached the General.

"What do we plan to do with her and the boys, General?"

"To properly study those twins and run our experiments, we need to separate them from her."

"With all due respect, the mother will never go for that," the man replied. The General frowned.

"Well, maybe we only need to separate one," Pavlocheva muttered, pausing in thought. "One of those boys will become sick naturally at some point. When that happens, tell her that he didn't make it."

* * *

Weeks later, Akito fell ill, and a medical team under the supervision of the General took over his care. The doctor told Sayaki that the boy's condition was getting worse, despite the medication. Sayaki became more worried by the day, praying that they could save him. Then, one day, a nurse told her…

"I'm sorry, but none of our treatments worked… We… lost him…" the nervous nurse said.

"What…" whispered Sayaki, unable to believe it. "No… No… Tell me that isn't true! Akito…"

"I'm… very sorry," the nurse said, her voice wavering, and she forced herself to leave the room.

"No… no…" whispered Sayaki, her throat too tight to speak as tears welled. "PLEASE, NO!"

Sayaki sank to the floor, her hands clenching into fists as she screamed uncontrollably in grief…

"A-AKITO!"

* * *

Over the next several weeks, she remained in a state of extreme depression. With the aid of psychiatrists and hypnotherapists, the woman slowly began to come out of it. The fact was, she still had her elder son, Okita, to care for. As additional weeks passed, she came to believe that he was her _only_ son.

It was not that she was intentionally blocking Akito out of her mind. Rather, the psychiatrists realized that her brain was erasing memories of the child on its own as a defense mechanism, since the perceived truth of losing her child was too much for her mind to handle. Recalling such a tragic thing would only make her extreme mental agony resurface and bring her back to a state of torturous depression.

However, her brain could not avoid the side-effects of forgetting Akito. She now seemed to grow more possessive of her "surviving" child. She also appeared to be more edgy, perhaps even neurotic at times. It was up to the psychiatrists and hypnotherapists to maintain her within rational bounds…

* * *

… _United Earth Year 196: The Second Radam Invasion…_

A second wave of Radam had arrived. Noal Vereuse, now a Commander in the military, had been amongst the first to detect them. They seemed different from those from the first war; this was natural, as the Tekkamen from the first war were friends and relatives of D-boy. Yet, the threat was great nonetheless.

However, Blade was not taking up his mantle of Earth's protector this time. In fact, the presence of the new Radam had adversely affected his brain due to their differing mental structure, sending him into a coma. If quick action was not taken, Blade would remain stuck in that state, and Earth would be ravaged.

As before, the military had little power to stop the incursion. Even the new mass-produced Sol Tekkaman units could not hold up for long. However, things were different at Space Knight Command Center. Freeman and a scientist, Fiorel, had been conducting research on a captured Radam Tekka-plant.

With no one else able to defend Earth, Freeman prepared to enter the pod, only to be stopped…

"Please step back, Chief…" whispered Aki, startling him by holding him at gunpoint. "To truly understand _him_… his pain… I must become like him… I will be the one to transform into… a Tekkaman!"

To the military's shock, a new warrior soon emerged, her armor a sleek red and her dark green hair blowing in the wind as she raced towards the Radam forces while riding on her new Pegas II robot.

As the people of Earth once again enjoyed survival, the military leaders felt further shamefaced.

"Damn those Space Knights! They've pulled so far ahead of us!" cursed Pavlocheva to his men.

* * *

… _United Earth Year 197: The First Tekkaman Army Proposal…_

In a remote section of Russia, the lone mother led her son through the garden that she had planted, located behind the aged house the General had assigned them. The young boy smiled at her, holding her finger as he reached for a leaf with his free hand. The child soon plucked it off and examined it curiously.

"Mommy, do plants have mommies and daddies like people do?" Okita asked innocently.

"Kind of," Sayaki said, smiling sadly, only to grab his hand as he tried to eat the leaf. "No, don't!"

"Sorry, mommy," he mumbled, frowning as he dropped the leaf. "Mommy, where is my daddy?"

"Your father isn't… alive anymore," she said gently, curling her fingers into a trembling fist.

* * *

General Pavlocheva had now become the Chief of Staff – head of the entire military – and he was fed up with being one-upped by the Space Knights when it came to defending the planet. That was, after all, the military's job. With the support of Vice President Yenech, he pushed for legislation that would enable the research and subsequent creation of a Tekkaman army, which would be directed by the military.

The United Government Congress voted against the measure for several reasons – some did not trust Tekkaman technology itself and were terrified by its potential widespread use; they felt that having the Space Knights experiment with such technology was already enough. Others felt that it would give the military far too much power. For the General, their vote was another frustrating and infuriating roadblock.

Meanwhile, there was poverty and discontent growing amongst the Primary Bodies worldwide, leading to small pockets of violent rioting…

* * *

… _United Earth Year 198: The Prague Rebellion and Black September of Prague…_

Based on their research on Akito, Okita, and some information stolen from the Space Knights, the military had finally reached a milestone, although it was kept top secret due to its total illegality. They had secured several original Radam pods, which had fallen to Earth when Omega's mother-ship had exploded during the first war. They had enclosed the pods within reinforced metal to keep those pods under control.

Their experiments could only be done in Russia, the safest environment to keep things secret. One of their first test subjects – Mikhail, a former soldier-turned Primary Body – had already entered the pod and was undergoing the Tekkaman conversion process. Another test subject, Piotr, did the same.

Unfortunately, the project resulted in disaster. Mikhail and Piotr, driven to insanity by the conversion, stole one of the Tekka-plants and escaped to Prague, where they declared a secession from the United Government. Mikhail claimed to have built the Tekka-plant himself. Seeing him as their new representative and leader, many oppressed and persecuted Primary Bodies flocked to Prague, hoping that Mikhail would guide them to independence and provide them justice for the suffering they had endured.

Pavlocheva was livid to see his experiment crumble in failure. A violent rebellion in Prague soon ensued, with many casualties on both sides. Pressure was building upon the military to end the conflict.

Pavlocheva and his staff considered the idea of using a Reactor Bomb to wipe everything out.

That way, evidence of their failed project – the two Tekkamen Mikhail and Piotr – and a large cluster of Primary Bodies would be eliminated in one blow. True, there were still many hundreds of thousands of Primary Bodies around the world, but this would be a good starting point.

However, some people thought that such a drastic measure was not needed. To his vexation, the Space Knights were asked to intervene. Aki set out as the Red Devil to eliminate the rebellion leaders, which she achieved in her own brutal fashion. Yet, for the General, that was not good enough, as going after only the rebellion leaders would implicitly allow those Primary Bodies serving under them to live.

"We need to move towards resolving this Primary Body problem," he urged his staff. "We need to send a message to _all_ of the Primary Bodies the world over – to prevent them from rebelling ever again!"

With that, the decision to drop the bomb was made, and an entire city would be obliterated…

Commander Noal Vereuse attempted to get a warning out but was arrested and taken away.

The day the bomb was dropped marked the beginning of the birth of Tekkaman Dead…

* * *

At last, Chief Freeman had hacked into the military intelligence computer systems and located the prison in which Noal was being kept. He sent a covert team to rescue him, but they were caught during the operation. In fact, Pavlocheva had baited Freeman with that information, knowing that the Chief would do his best to recover Noal. Now, he had the Space Knights in his tight grip and proceeded to dismantle them.

Yet, his moment of joy was snatched away the day Aki went to plead with the United Government Congress. She beseeched them to let the Space Knights exist. They ultimately relented, but with a caveat.

"Heinrich von Freeman must immediately give up his post, which you will inherit," they told her.

That had stunned her, but she had no choice but to accept. Freeman was not completely surprised that they forced him to resign, but for his post to be given to Aki…? Especially after she was the one to go before them to save the organization? Part of him couldn't help but feel a bit resentful…

Yet, before his official last day, Milly left suddenly, claiming that she wanted to move on with her life… In the weeks after Freeman quietly left, Levin chose to make his departure from the team as well.

"I guess you can add Mr. Freeman to _your_ ever-extending list of casualties from Prague!" an upset Levin had caustically told Aki just before making his exit. That had hurt Aki, and she never got over that.

To Aki's deep sorrow, it seemed as if the team was breaking apart anyway. One warm evening at a beach, she lay back in D-boy's arms, seeking comfort for her tired mind. D-boy caressed her as she cried.

"It's not over, love," he whispered gently. "Let us start working on a dream… our new dream…"

"D-boy?" she said, turning her head to face him, her eyes searching for an answer.

"Let's work towards forming a new team of Space Knights… the next generation…"

* * *

… _United Earth Year 200, August: The Second Proposal, and Decision to Revert to the Seven Regions…_

From the previous year crossing into the current one, Pavlocheva again proposed the creation of a Tekkaman army, citing the Prague Rebellion as another reason for having one. Opposition groups used the very same rebellion to argue the other way – that if the military could respond to the rebellion with such a flagrant use of power via the Reactor Bomb, what atrocities would they commit with a Tekkaman army?

The opposition groups soon gained the upper hand, and by the next election, a majority had formed in Congress that believed that a United Earth Government was no longer in the best interests of mankind. The Prague incident had illustrated the magnitude of disaster that could occur when a single authoritative unit could operate without checks-and-balances or opposition.

On the two-hundredth birth year of the United Government, or the year 2308 AD, after many months of intense debate, the Congress voted to break up the United Government and revert it back into the seven governing Regions that had existed just prior to the global unification, which had taken place during United Earth Year 0, or year 2108 AD. However, such a break up would take time. They decided that the reversion into Regions would occur over the years and be finalized by United Earth Year 204, or 2312 AD.

"Fools! They're making a mistake to break up the government and the military. A huge mistake!" a vastly irritated General Pavlocheva vented privately to Yenech.

"Don't worry, we'll think of a way to get our army," responded the Vice President.

* * *

A month later, the General requested the Vice President to meet with him in his private residence.

"About finding a way to have our Tekkaman army… Well, my friend, I've been brewing an idea," Pavlocheva said, almost proudly. The Vice President's face paled as the General laid out the plan to him.

"So you want to create an army by emulating a Radam invasion of Earth, discrediting the Space Knights in parallel, and using the surviving soldiers of the invasion to build the new Tekkaman army?" Yenech said, stunned, and the General nodded. "Are you serious? This is bold… ruthless… cold!"

"Yes, it is ruthless, but necessary. And we can keep the invasion relatively small-scale. It's the public's _perception_ of an invasion occurring that matters more than the _actual_ size of it. Besides, it's better to have a Tekkaman army than to have no army when a full scale, unprecedented Radam onslaught occurs."

Minutes passed as Yenech's face darkened, his mind processing what his friend was proposing.

"But by doing this, countless soldiers will be killed, and out of those that survive the battles, their lives would be put at great risk through Tek-System, which still has a low survivability rate," Yenech said. "Why not use Primary Bodies, who are already known to be at least initially compatible with Tek-System?"

"Primary Bodies are hard to control. They are full of resentment, with memories of oppression and persecution. They would never let us command them, especially after knowing what happened to their brethren in Prague. Besides, Mikhail and Piotr were Primary Bodies before conversion, and they ended up leading that rebellion!" frowned the General, pausing. "Military soldiers, on the other hand, have no such resentments. They have been trained to fight Radam and Primary Bodies alike. They've been trained to obey orders with discipline. Therefore, they would make the perfect candidates for our Tekkaman army."

"But wouldn't someone notice that those soldiers are missing, especially those that are rejected?"

"We can cover up any Tek-rejected soldiers by reporting them killed in action from their battles, and we can always say that our Tekkaman army consists of volunteers," answered Pavlocheva, pleased with himself for having through this through. Yenech lowered his eyes, still unable to believe the idea.

"Alright, but what if this invasion goes out of control. How would we stop it?"

"If it does, we still have the option of aborting and letting the Space Knights end it," Pavlocheva said. "But if they're too weak to stop it by that point, we'll have a doomsday weapon developed. In fact, I'm having one of my young, brilliant scientists – Dr. Ichiro Fuchida – brainstorm ideas for it as we speak. It would be codenamed 'Xyla'. Of course, he only thinks Xyla is intended for a generic Radam attack."

"I don't know, Glieff. This is awfully bold and risky. How will you even emulate an invasion?"

"We will use… the sons of Blade and their mother," the General said, and Yenech's eyes widened. "We need to implement this plan in the coming years, because I hear rumors that the Space Knights want to create more Tekkamen themselves. But when we have our army, we'll reunite the government and finally bring order to this freedom-loving democratic society. We will bring it back to the total equality of old!"

* * *

Unaware of the machinations occurring within Pavlocheva's circle, Aki and D-boy continued to focus on building their new team. Their first task was selecting a location for the new Command Center.

They stood atop a hill, overlooking the city below and the thin ring of islands in the bay nearby.

"I think that atoll will be the perfect location," Aki softly suggested. "What do you think?"

"If you like it, let's do it. I trust you," smiled D-boy, squeezing her hand and turning towards her.

* * *

… _United Earth Year 201, January…_

It was another cold winter day. Sayaki and Okita huddled in their aged house. The General had been visiting less frequently as of late, but they had been receiving visitors of other types. Tutors had been coming regularly to teach Okita a variety of subjects, thus making him more advanced than other children his age. Recently, military agents had been visiting to make them both undergo intense physical training.

However, despite the company, Okita still felt lonely, as his mother isolated him from other kids his age. The General had told Sayaki long ago that she and her son were special to the military and would be asked to serve one day. Sayaki wanted Okita to stay focused and not squander his destined opportunity.

That very opportunity came to her doorstep that day, as the General entered their remote house.

"Sayaki, there is something we have come across that I must show you…"

* * *

In a separate room, Sayaki trembled as she watched the video footage the General played for her. It showed Takaya in a wheel-chair, being tended to by none other than Aki. So, Takaya had survived the first war after all? Sayaki could hardly believe her eyes. She was already furious at him for having ditched her to raise Okita alone. After the night he had impregnated her, he pretended not to know her despite her having cared for him, and he had left, only to take off with Pegas. She had never seen him again after that.

For all the years since, she was able to keep her anger barely under control because she thought he had perished during the end of the war. But to now learn that he was alive, and with her cousin-sister…

"Turn it off!" she quivered, tears forming in her eyes as her body quaked. "When was this taken?"

"It's been a few years, but we only obtained it recently," he lied. '_Yes, now was the right time to tell her, with my plan maturing. If I told her earlier, she would look for Blade and reveal herself and Okita to him. It would derail any possible plans I might have had for them, especially my new plan for an army.'_

Sayaki's face twitched. It had taken them that long to obtain such an old video?

"Can… Can I meet him?" she whispered, her throat tight. Pavlocheva frowned, anticipating this.

"We don't know where he is at the current moment," he lied again. "But one of my men managed to make contact recently. He even told him about you and Okita, but Blade said he did not know anyone named Sayaki and that he did not want to be bothered. He told that man to leave and to never come back."

'_How…'_ thought Sayaki, aghast. '_How could Takaya do this? I had taken care of him! And he still pretends to not remember me? He left me to raise Okita alone! He's… he's such… a damn bastard!'_

Tears began to roll down Sayaki's cheeks, and her body shook. She was livid… absolutely livid with him! And to know that he was with Aki… Always the blessed sister… Sayaki flew into a rage. She grabbed a lamp and hurled it against the opposite wall. Startled, the General stepped back and left the room.

"You will be punished, Takaya! _I_ will punish you one day, I swear! You will pay for deserting me and our son!" she screamed, breaking more things. Outside, Pavlocheva heard every word and smirked.

* * *

Two weeks later, Pavlocheva returned and found Sayaki to still be edgy.

"General, when can I see Takaya?" she demanded angrily. "When can I confront that bastard?"

"Patience, Sayaki. What can you do even if you go? He will throw you out just like he told my man to leave," the General responded, and Sayaki paced around the room. "And even if you decide to get violent with him, remember that Takaya is Tekkaman Blade. And Aki has also become a Tekkaman."

"What!" gasped Sayaki, snapping her head towards him. "Aki… is also a Tekkaman?"

"Yes, we knew that for a few years, but we did not know that Blade was alive until recently," he said, knowing that the first part of what he just uttered was true and that the second part was blatantly false.

"Then, I… I wish to become a Tekkaman as well!" she blurted, saying exactly what he had hoped.

"_You_ want to become a Tekkaman?" he asked as he feinted surprise and looked her in the eye.

"Yes! Then… Blade won't be able to ignore me!" she pleaded, desperation in her eyes. "I will set him straight! I will show him what I can do! I will show that even a poor girl like me can change things!"

"Very interesting, Sayaki. Very interesting," he nodded. "Ah, yes, you mean your desire to make society equal, to eliminate the imbalance between the rich and the poor? I truly like your way of thinking."

"General, can you make me a Tekkaman like Aki?"

"No. I will make you _better_," he replied, and her eyes widened. "As a Tekkaman, you will get an opportunity to punish Blade, destroy his team, and bring about change to society. But the road will be very long. You and Okita will need training… You'll even have to leave Earth for a while and travel far away."

"Leave Earth?" she repeated nervously. "But…"

"Trust me, Sayaki," he thinly smiled. "If you listen to me, you will get exactly what you wish."

* * *

Construction of the new Command Center was well underway, and a roadway connecting the atoll to the city shore was almost completed. Their dream project was finally starting to take shape. D-boy and Aki had decided to take a break one evening and dine at one of Aki's favorite vegetarian restaurants. She always found it amusing how D-boy, who used to slice through Radam monsters without hesitation, would be so careful when cutting his food with his fork and knife. It likely reflected his affluent upbringing.

"You know, D-boy, it's been almost ten years since we've first met; or rather, when you crashed."

"Ah, you have to thank Fritz for that one. If he didn't push me over the Ring then…" D-boy said, reaching out and touching Aki's hand across the table. "That's the one defeat I've always been glad about."

"But it gave you that scar," she whispered as she gently traced her finger along the cut on his face.

"And I would never trade that happening for anything else," he smiled, softly squeezing her hand.

After dinner, the two headed back to the Command Center and stood by each other on the beach. Yet, they were not alone. Pegas waited nearby, watching the couple wrap their arms around each other.

"May I have this dance?" D-boy asked, and Aki smiled while gently nodding. As the wind ruffled their hair, they clasped their hands together, with Aki also gripping his shoulder while he held her waist. The two danced slowly in place to the soothing music of the waves that softly brushed against the shore.

Soon, D-boy led Aki towards Pegas. The large robot knelt, then lay down belly front. Smiling, D-boy stepped on his back and helped Aki up, not letting her go all the while. Aki held him tighter as Pegas directed his boosters downwards, slowly lifting off from the cool sand and levitating up towards the sky.

They stood still for the moment, savoring the view below. Gliding high above the water, the two marveled at the moonlight that shimmered across the waves. The robot soon flew over the city, and they watched the lights below. Pegas soon circled back to the bay, towards the atoll that was their new base.

Glancing up, D-boy and Aki noticed the clear, star studded sky and began to dance slowly again.

"This is our future. _You_ are my future," Takaya whispered gently, and Aki smiled again, blushing as she rested her face against his shoulder; D-boy closed his eyes. "Aki, should we take this even higher?"

Soon, Pegas put more power into his boosters, lifting them even further. D-boy slowly let go of her, and Aki watched transfixed as D-boy retreated. Soon, he stepped off Pegas and disappeared from her view, only to be surrounded by an emerald green glow. Tekkaman Blade soon raised himself to her level and scooped her tightly in his arms as he lifted her from Pegas. The robot quietly spun around and opened its transformation chamber. Aki gave D-boy a meaningful glance before turning and dropping into Pegas.

Soon, the Red Tekkaman emerged, and Blade reached out, taking her left hand with his right, and vice versa. He hoisted her up, and she placed her feet on top of his. Looking into her eyes, D-boy grinned as he fired his thrusters, making them launch even higher in a twirling helical pattern…

They soon crossed the stratosphere and entered space. Despite having seen it many times before, Aki could not help but gasp from the beauty of it. They could see the curvature of the planet below, with the sun in the distance. Above them was the Orbital Ring, with the starry heavens as a limitless backdrop.

"D-boy…" whispered Aki, bringing herself closer to him as they glided, part of their duet.

"Aki, when do you want to make it official?" he asked gently. Aki looked through his visor.

"But your dream…" she whispered, staring into his eyes. "No, D-boy, we can't afford to lose time on that… I want us to get married… when we form our new team… the new Space Knights… I promise…"

D-boy said nothing for a moment, looking back into her eyes as his mouth twitched.

"Alright, my love," he said, softly nodding. "Then I guess we'll have to speed things up…"

"I can't wait for that day either, D-boy," she smiled, holding him more tightly. "I truly can't…"

The two continued their slow dance, gazing into the starry distance…

* * *

… _United Earth Year 202, February…_

The last several months had been intensive. Sayaki and Okita had received much training from military agents, and they were now preparing for their long journey. Their new home would be Io, where they would reside until Project Legion – the operation to create the new Tekkaman army – would begin.

Within a week, the mother and son boarded a military vessel and headed for the Jupiter moon.

Quietly stowed aboard their ship was the military's second Tekka-plant…

* * *

Several days later, the General visited the _other_ twin, who was being trained by a military agent in a different region in Russia. Pavlocheva had always possessed a slight soft spot for the boy, for he had always been telling the kid that Sayaki had abandoned him when he was an infant.

"How are you feeling, Akito?" Pavlocheva asked, seeing the kid complete his exercise routine.

"Very good, sir!" he replied, standing at attention and saluting. Pavlocheva grinned, pleased with the boy's manners. The General had jokingly once said his name stood for "A Kid in Total Obedience."

"Excellent, keep up your training. You will have a bright future with us. A very bright future…"

* * *

A week into the journey to Io, a worried Sayaki maintained her vigil on Okita, who was suspended within the liquid interiors of the Tekka-plant pod. A female scientist, with white hair and green eyes, stood by, observing. She was not aware of the entirety of the plan, of course; rather, Fiorel had been hired to just oversee the conversion, which was taking place in space so that Earth would be kept safe if problems arose.

"_Don't fret, Mother," _Okita had said before entering the pod. "_I will survive. I am Father's son."_

* * *

_**[ End Flashback, and enter present time… ]**_

The General took in a breath, winded from talking. He stood weakly on the Radam ride, with Wraith still gripping his collar. He had not finished his story, as he still had not reached the part in which he had almost pulled the plug on the operation. Moreover, he skillfully managed to leave out any mention of Akito or Yenech, as revealing their existence or involvement would put the entire project in jeopardy.

"So, Sayaki suffered for all those years…" whispered D-boy, lowering his eyes and trembling. Yet, that still did not excuse what she had done – masterminding Yumi's death, enslaving his wife, and terrorizing the planet, amongst her many crimes.

No, she would definitely pay for them all… Definitely…

* * *

The lone woman stood still at the far end of the viaduct bridge that was flanked by clear water on both sides. She stared silently down its asphalt stretch until her eyes met the rising structures of the Space Knight Command Center looming at the other end. It appeared that no Tekkaman was at home, just as she had suspected. Takaya and the others must have been on their base- and soldier-freeing missions. The coast was clear. Sayaki gripped her ruby crystal, ready to take back the cousin-sister that was rightly hers.

To her amusement, in order to take back Aki, she would have to _be_ Aki for the time being.

Delta smirked, brushing aside her hair that she had just straightened and dyed a dark green.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Today (3/25/2012) marks the exact 10 year anniversary of Nightmare, so I thought it'd be best to post a chapter update. Thank you all SO MUCH for reading and keeping up with this story so patiently for all these years :) I really appreciate your readership!

A couple of things... About the dates, Tekkaman Blade takes place in United Earth Year 192, which translates to 2300 AD, according to Tatsunoko's website. Also, the dance sequence between D-boy and Aki was largely inspired by the dance sequence in the movie _Superman Returns._ The military had cell samples stored from D-boy ever since they had held him in custody in the original Tekkaman Blade series (when he was too afraid to turn into a Tekkaman).

Also, some of the scenes and dialogue are taken directly from the Missing Link special (e.g. Freeman slamming his palm over the book while addressing the assembly, Aki holding Freeman at gunpoint, though I added a little to her monologue there). Also, the white haired scientist from the Missing Link special is also integrated here; I'm not sure if her name is Frail or Flail (I think TekkaZeroX told me at one point), but I used the closest real name I could think of (Fiorel). If you know her correct name, please let me know!

Lastly, I made the events from Tekkaman Blade II be part of the (long) backstory for Pavlocheva. You'll see more of this in the next chapter to a degree :)


	76. Maelstrom

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 76 - Maelstrom**

The Space Knight hangar bay always possessed a dynamic atmosphere. Workers were constantly on the move, fixing some piece of equipment or building a new plane. This time, they were working on repairing Beta craft, which had crashed days prior and had recently been recovered. It was in poor shape.

Yet, there was one person who could always manage to bring the buzz to a sudden halt.

That person – or rather, the person who looked like that person – stood at the mouth of the hangar bay doors that led outside. The workers suddenly stood at attention, their hands in salute, upon noticing the dark-green haired woman whose arms were crossed. She was sporting a dark blue uniform and a skirt.

With a smirk, Sayaki uncrossed her arms and strolled across the hangar bay floor to some murmur.

"Don't worry, we will never submit to Radam!" she declared, trying to mimic Aki's voice.

"The Chief's up and about already?" whispered one worker. "I heard she was hurt pretty badly."

"Well, she's a Tekkaman. Who knows, maybe they can heal quicker?" his friend muttered.

"Or maybe senzu beans really exist after all!" piped up one young worker enthusiastically.

"Oh, please," a man rolled his eyes. "What's next? Goku and Vegita will come to save the day, followed by Superman, Batman, and Optimus Prime?"

Ignoring their chatter, the woman reached the other end of the hangar and entered a corridor.

* * *

A strong gust of wind blew, ruffling the hair of the General as he stood tensely near the edge of the Radam ride. The ride itself hovered high in the air against a backdrop of black smoke that rose from the orange fires atop the roofs of his East Asia military headquarter. His life was literally hanging by a thread, which manifested as Wraith's fist that kept its tight grip on his uniform collar. Blade, Vesna, and Hatchet also hovered at their level, almost spellbound as the elder man continued his tale…

_**[ … Begin Flashback… ]**_

… _United Earth Year 202 …_

Weeks had passed since Sayaki and her son settled into their new place on Io. During the journey, Okita successfully underwent the Tekkaman formatting procedure. It was conducted in space so that Earth would not be placed directly in harm's way in case anything was to go wrong. The conversion itself had been painful for the youth, and his body now twitched on occasion. Sayaki forbid him from transforming for the time being, which she enforced by securely locking his yellow crystal away.

Sayaki herself was scheduled to undergo the formatting procedure in due time. She was itching to make Blade pay for deserting her, which had led to her parents' deaths and her having to raise Okita alone. It tested her patience to have to wait. Until that time, Sayaki would conduct research on plants, her passion.

From the General's perspective, it was a cover for her. Io seemed like a perfect fit, as the colony's late founder, Dr. Carl, a silent hero of the first war, had transported and cultivated many of Earth's common and rare plants there. Sayaki soon joined one of the plant research divisions and began her daily routine.

"Welcome to my father's research complex," greeted Lisa Carl, daughter of the dead founder.

During her nights, Sayaki and Okita would refine their mission plans and continue their training. Both studied a variety of martial arts while also keeping up to date with science, Earth events, and politics.

One day, Sayaki was surveying the inventory of a set of plants, and Lisa approached to help her.

"So how do you like Io so far?" Lisa asked, holding a tablet laptop in one hand used for tallying.

"It's nice, though I do miss Earth," Sayaki responded, wanting to divulge the minimum possible.

"You know, I also grew up on Earth. I left to look after this colony," the other girl sighed. "My mother also came with me. She did a lot of research here, but the male scientists didn't treat her properly."

"Oh? That's too bad. I'm sorry," frowned Sayaki, turning briefly towards her.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's not talk about depressing stuff. Have you gotten to know anyone else?"

"Not really. I spend most of my time with my son."

"Well, I'm having dinner with my friend Seline tonight. Why don't you and your kid come?"

* * *

"Hi, Sayaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Seline," the girl greeted, extending her hand.

"Likewise," Sayaki responded, slowly reaching out and shaking it. She turned towards the taller, dark haired man standing next to Seline. He had wavy hair, with a bang or two hanging over his forehead. Lisa immediately noticed that he was staring at Sayaki. Seline smirked, and the man snapped out of it.

"Sayaki, this is Kyros, my older brother," Seline introduced. Sayaki gave him a soft nod.

* * *

It was obvious that Kyros had taken an interest in Sayaki. However, she knew she needed to keep her distance for the sake of the mission. Kyros found her mysterious, and her aloofness only intensified it. As the days passed, he found himself regularly thinking about her, unable to shake her from his mind…

"Why is she the way she is?" he asked his sister one day. "Did she have guy troubles before?"

"Well, she _is_ a single mother," Seline said, pausing in thought. "Maybe I can talk to her."

It took a couple of weeks before Seline could find the time to approach Sayaki. The two began some small talk, but as it always was with Sayaki, chit chat was brief. Seline helped her lift a heavy plant.

"You know, it's been years since I left Earth," Seline said. "How come you left to come here?"

"I just needed to," Sayaki said, exhaling. "Why did you and Kyros leave our planet?"

"Well, this might sound a bit strange… but we came here because of Tekkaman Blade."

"Tekkaman Blade?" Sayaki said with surprise, halting. "You knew him?"

"Well, my brother and older sister did, for a few minutes," Seline frowned, her face darkening.

"Really? Tell me…" Sayaki pressed gently with renewed interested. Seline exhaled softly.

"You're not going to believe me. Most people don't," Seline frowned, but Sayaki urged her to go on. "Blade… H-He… raped and murdered my sister Kilissa during the first war. We had to leave because he was hailed a hero after the war, and nobody would listen to us. That bastard… but we heard he died…"

Sayaki continued to stare at Seline, stunned to hear this story. To meet someone who not only knew Takaya but who also accused him of such a heinous crime… She did not expect to find that on Io.

'_But that doesn't sound like something Takaya would do. Does Seline know that he had a twin Shinya, who was Radam? I'd bet Shinya did it, considering what he did to his own sister,'_ thought Sayaki.

"I'm so, so sorry to hear about your loss," she said after a pause, opting against revealing the truth.

"Thank you…" whispered Seline, shutting her eyes. Sayaki studied her for a moment.

"Seline… hypothetically, say you were given an opportunity for revenge, would you take it?"

"I'd take it in a second," Seline glowered. "And Kyros would take it in half that time."

* * *

… _United Earth Year 203, Just prior to the events of Tekkaman Blade II…_

Lisa and Seline were surprised to hear that Sayaki was being transferred. Kyros was obviously disappointed. Sayaki, however, told them that she would surely be back. In fact, she was eager to leave, not because she disliked Io, but rather that the time for which she had been waiting so long had now come.

With excitement, Sayaki boarded the military vessel along with Okita. Their destination, to their surprise, was Uranus. The Navy fleet positioned there had detected strange signals coming from beyond the solar system, possibly from alien Radam, similar to what was detected in United Earth Year 194. It was a top-secret priority now to send Sayaki and Okita aboard that vessel, along with the second Tekka-plant...

On the second day of their journey, Sayaki was ready to begin the process. She stared at the tall Tekka-plant looming before her in the cargo hold, her body quivering from a mix of excitement and also a measure of fear. She had been tested and trained for this very moment… Would she survive the process?

"At last…" she whispered, her eyes wide. She turned to glance at Okita, who stood nearby.

"It does hurt, but you'll be okay, Mother," he said softly, also watching nervously.

Sayaki turned back towards the pod. Was she ready? Taking in a breath, she firmed her resolve…

Okita's lips parted as he witnessed his mother step before the pod, only to see her be pulled inside.

Fiorel, who had also been observing nearby, remained silent, unaware of the irony of her position. Years ago, she had stood by helplessly as Aki entered the Tekka-plant in Space Knight Command Center.

Little did she realize that she was doing the same with Aki's younger cousin-sister…

* * *

… _United Earth Year 203, In parallel with the beginning of Tekkaman Blade II…_

Weeks had passed as they ventured deep into space towards Uranus. This time, Okita had maintained a constant vigil on his mother, waiting anxiously. It was taking her a long time. She had not been rejected yet, which was a positive sign. However, the process was not over until it was over.

Then, one day, he did not have to wait any longer. Standing before the Tekka-plant, he watched…

The doors of the Tekka-plant parted aside, and the central pod burst, dripping its juices as the person within slowly slid out and fell to her knees on the floor. Okita turned his eyes away from her naked body, still caked with the viscous ooze from the pod. Fiorel quickly shrouded the woman with a cloth.

Opening her mouth, Sayaki began to pant slowly for air. She gradually rose from her knees to her feet, and she opened her eyes wide, with her heart pounding hard. To her astonishment, she had survived! She peered down to the arm she extended, and she curled her fingers into a fist as the ooze dripped from it.

"Yes… At last… I… have become strong…" she whispered. "Now, finally… I can rival her…"

The woman took a step forward and scowled at Fiorel, who timidly retreated a meter.

"_He_ won't be able to ignore me for much longer. He will remember me now, and pay…"

"What… what should we call you?" the lady scientist nervously interrupted, her hand trembling.

"You may have the privilege of addressing me as Delta," Sayaki rasped, narrowing her eyes.

"Delta?" repeated Okita, furrowing his brow. "It's not a weapon name like mine. How come?"

"Because I will bring about change," she answered slowly. "Delta… is just… perfect."

* * *

In a secured room, General Pavlocheva paced back and forth, with former Vice President Yenech standing behind a desk, his head bowed as his expression betrayed anxiety. A third man, the brother of the late General Colbert, was seated, and his face was absorbed in thought. Tense silence pervaded the room.

"So, are you telling me that this Sayaki has gotten you spooked now?" Colbert asked Yenech.

"We got the scientist's report. She's displaying signs of narcissism… possibly megalomania," the other man said, pursing his lips. "I'm just not sure how mentally stable she is following that conversion."

"Sayaki was never completely stable, especially not after 'losing' Akito," Pavlocheva frowned.

"You don't think she's fit to lead the invasion?" asked Colbert. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Yenech looked up, exchanging a glance with Pavlocheva. Yenech began to shake his head.

"It's the idea of the invasion itself," said Yenech slowly. "Is it… really such a good idea after all?"

"What!" Colbert blurted, glancing between the two. "General, are you getting cold feet as well?"

"Part of me… can't shake a gnawing feeling in the back of my head," Pavlocheva confessed. "A second part says we desperately need this army. The last part wonders… aren't we in too deep already?"

"No… not yet!" said Yenech. "We can still prevent this! General, you can order your men on that vessel to destroy the second Tekka-plant. Then she can't create any new Tekkamen for her invading force!"

"But… Sayaki will come to know if we do that. She'll have our heads when she returns to Earth," replied the man. "Anyway, let's see if they get to Uranus in time, and how well she can do against Radam."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Space Knight Command Center, the three new Tekkamen candidates – Natasha, David, and Yumi – were undergoing the formatting procedure. However, due to a stray attack that had come in from a Radam warp portal, the procedure was disrupted. Aki was forced to activate the emergency safety circuits, and the computer erroneously installed the Reactor Vol Tekker in Yumi instead of Natasha.

The Space Knights soon learned that the alien Radam were warping from Uranus to Earth space…

* * *

At long last, the military vessel approached the planet Uranus. Yet, it appeared that they were too late. A major battle had already been fought there between the Navy and alien Radam forces. Despite the last minute intervention of the Vaking Sol Tekkaman Corps, the humans had been annihilated.

All that remained now were pieces of Navy battleships floating quietly in the makeshift graveyard.

"They didn't have a chance," sighed the ship captain, observing the wreckage. The battlefield was desolate, and it seemed that all they could do was report on the scene. Were there any bodies to recover?

However, one person aboard the vessel could not shake a gnawing feeling from her mind.

"Wait!" Fiorel called, but it was too late. She watched helplessly as a golden comet made its exit. Okita too watched from the window, witnessing his mother fly from the craft, encased in a crystal shell.

The shell soon shattered, revealing the form of Tekkaman Delta. Her armor was jet black and was lined with gold streaks. Sayaki paused in flight for a moment, taking in a breath. So, _this_ was what it felt like to be a Tekkaman… She widened her eyes beneath her visor, basking in her newly obtained power…

Delta soon fired her thrusters, launching herself towards the wreckage and away from her ship.

She paused as she approached, studying the damage and moving from one battleship to another. However, she knew that this was not what she was looking for. The sensation on her forehead intensified.

Suddenly, an object whizzed by her left. Sayaki gasped and turned. It was not a Radam beast…

Rather, it was an alien Tekkaman. Sayaki widened her eyes as she stared at its menacing form, its backside wings spanning almost ten feet. The alien warrior made undecipherable sounds before flashing its visor, only to charge forward. Delta let out a soft cry as she dodged, but the alien circled for another attack.

The being leveled its long pole-like lance as it raced towards her, and Sayaki contorted her face.

"So, you want to play, you ugly freak?" she spat, generating her own lance. She fired forward and flashed an eye, her heart pounding as the adrenaline of battle coursed through her; and the gap closed…

Sayaki released a battle cry, and the two passed by each other with a clangoring sound of metal.

Delta stopped her thrusters and remained still, realizing her lance was not in her hand anymore. She slowly turned, only to see the alien Tekkaman also still with its backside facing her, but that was not all. It had stopped because it had no choice… Her lance had drilled right through its face, and its tip was now sticking out from the back of its head. Sayaki watched her handiwork in wonder. _She_ had done that?

Delta fired her thrusters and soon pulled out her lance from the dead warrior. A smile crept upon her lips as she caught her breath. Yes… she _had_ done that indeed! It meant her power was actually real!

The smile soon turned to a chuckle, and the chuckle soon transformed into a self-assured laugh.

'_But what was that alien doing out here by itself? Is there something nearby? Something it was possibly… guarding?'_ she thought, regaining composure and peering around. She fired her thrusters and passed through the debris. Soon, something small seemed to appear in the distance. Tilting her head, she forged ahead. The small object became clearer as the distance reduced, and Sayaki widened her eyes.

Before her was a large ship, but there was something strange about it. In fact, half of it looked like a greenish alien vessel, while the right half resembled… a Navy battleship. Sayaki tried to make sense of it.

"That's it…" she whispered in realization. "That alien vessel is trying to absorb that battleship!"

Grimacing, Delta fired forward. Then, another alien warrior appeared; but this time, Sayaki did not hesitate. She tightened the grip on her lance, confident that she would be able to take out her adversary…

And she did just that. The alien Tekkaman let out a shriek as Delta cleaved the warrior diagonally.

"You alien Radam are pathetic! I guess it means that only _I_ can be a formidable threat to Blade."

* * *

It was not long before Yumi, David, and Natasha launched into space, under the supervision of Aki, to face their Radam foes for the very first time. David and Natasha quickly got into trouble upon facing an alien Tekkaman, but they were saved by Yumi as she rushed in to use her Reactor Vol Tekker.

However, she could not control it, and Aki was forced to shoot her to halt the runaway attack.

* * *

Delta cautiously made her way into the absorbed Navy battle cruiser and headed down a corridor. So far, there were no signs of anyone on board. Perhaps they had jettisoned themselves using escape pods? Minutes later, she approached the command bridge of the ship. This time, the chamber was not empty.

In fact, there were several bodies sprawled about on the floor, and they all appeared to be dead.

"Did Radam kill them?" Delta whispered to herself, stepping over and quickly studying the bodies as she moved about the chamber. Soon, however, she could make out the sound of faint breathing nearby. She took a few steps and found the source. A man was lying beside a console, struggling to hold on to life.

"T-Tekk…aman…" he gasped, his eyes widening upon seeing the black and gold armored warrior looming above him. Delta lowered her eyes to stare at him, and she extended an armored finger to his face.

"I am an Earth Tekkaman," she responded in a gentle tone. "What exactly happened here?"

"Our ship… was immobilized… engines destroyed… We saw… we were going to be taken in… by that Radam ship… Some escaped… But the rest of us… Before they could take us…" he struggled.

"You… tried to kill yourselves so you wouldn't be captured by Radam?" she inferred, and the man wheezed as he nodded. Sayaki moved over to a console and pulled up the ship's logs on a view panel.

"Oxygen deprivation? You've been leaking oxygen into space to kill yourselves?" she inquired, and the man struggled to nod as he tried to desperately take in breaths. "You only have minutes at most."

"G-good…" he managed to say, a smile forming on his lips.

"There must be a space suit around here. I'll put you in one and carry you back to my ship."

"N-no… The ones here… were already taken… It'll take time… to find one…" the man protested, shaking his head as he extended his arm. "Please… Just… do one thing… Don't let me… die… alone…"

"Are you sure? … Alright," Sayaki said softly, frowning. A part of her could not help but feel bad seeing the man lying in such a state. Delta knelt down, reaching and grasping his hand, and he smiled.

Several quiet minutes passed as they stared at each other. Soon, the man's breaths stopped…

Sayaki stared at him for another moment, her lips frowning as she gently slid his eyelids down.

"Your death will not be in vain," she whispered, rising to her feet. "You made a hard choice to ultimately protect mankind and save Earth. I, too, will save Earth, but after punishing Takaya first…"

Delta gave the man one last glance before making her exit from the command bridge.

* * *

Back at Space Knight Headquarters, Yumi woke up, only to learn that she was being suspended for a month because of her stunt. She began to complain, and Natasha slapped her across the cheek, vastly irritated that the immature girl had received such an advanced weapon instead of her, merely as a fluke…

* * *

She had found it. She had entered the Radam portion of the hybrid ship moments ago and soon discovered the most important chamber. Delta softly gasped as she studied the cavernous room about her. Its walls were lined with thick green trunks, and the floor was soft, seemingly organic. She glanced upward.

Delta gasped again, witnessing the dozen bulbous pods gathered near the ceiling and connected via a network of purple-red vines. She held her breath. The only sound that could be heard came from the lavender, viscous droplets dripping from the ceiling and splashing onto the floor. Were they watching her?

Suddenly, one of the pods flickered, and it shot downwards towards the intruder. It opened its dark, dreadful orifice, exposing its inner teeth and eyeball. Sayaki noticed the monstrosity just in time. She fired her thrusters and dodged, only to swing her lance as she spun and cut in into halves. Another pod also dove towards her, screeching, and Delta hurled her lance, making it drill through the pod and cause it to explode. The remaining pods near the ceiling seemingly retracted, almost as if they were afraid of her.

Sayaki hovered in the air and kept her eyes on them. Seconds later, they all began to glow at once.

Delta suddenly felt a searing sensation on her forehead, and she cried out in pain. So, they were trying to overpower her mentally, were they? They were trying to render her vulnerable? Sayaki contorted her face as she pressed her free palm against her forehead. No, she would not allow it! She desperately thought of the mission and her anger towards Blade, and how he had deserted her and Okita. She felt the rage swell within her, giving her power… Removing her palm from her face, Sayaki glowered at the pods.

"You can't overpower me…" she seethed. "If anything, I'm going to control every one of _you_!"

With a yell, Delta revealed the Vol Tekka cells on her chest plate and began to charge up. The pods instantly emitted a soft shriek upon noticing this, and they stopped glowing as they retreated to the ceiling again. Sayaki felt no pain in her mind anymore, and she saw the pods almost quivering in fear.

Delta soon powered down her Vol Tekka cells, and silence resumed as she glared upwards.

"You will all follow me now," she ordered, flashing an eye. Soon, one of the pods lowered slowly and stopped just beside her. Delta studied it for several moments. It then flickered multiple times, as if it was trying to tell her something. Sayaki cautiously placed her armored palm on its tough, fleshy surface…

Delta paused as she began to understand what the pod was trying to communicate. Although no words were exchanged, she could somehow _feel_ it in her mind. The pods had realized that she was the one who had defeated the other two alien Tekkamen. When she had breached their chamber, their physical and mental assault on her was done partly out of defense. At the same time, it was also their way of testing her – testing her strength of body and mind as well as her power of will.

To Delta's fortune, they were satisfied. Now, they submitted themselves for her to command.

Pleased with her new and unexpected acquisition, Delta climbed into the pod as it parted its lips.

* * *

Still aboard the military vessel, Okita waited anxiously. He continued to pace while peering out the window from time to time. He had wanted to follow his mother so badly, but he could not, as Sayaki had kept his transformation crystal locked away. Now, he felt helpless. His mother had been gone a long time with no word or update. Fiorel also stood by, worried, wondering where Sayaki had kept his crystal.

Then, she saw Okita suddenly freeze. The boy had widened his eyes, and he stared out the glass.

"What is it? Did you see something?" she asked, joining him. He did not respond, and there was now a yellow glow on his forehead in the shape of his crystal. Fiorel watched, examining him for a sign…

"_Okita," _Delta's voice echoed in his mind. "_I have gained control of an alien Radam ship. It possesses many conversion pods and resources conducive for our mission. But it will take me time to take full control and make it livable. I want you to return to Io and wait for me. I will return with the ship."_

"_But Mother!"_ he protested telepathically.

"_Don't worry, Okita. I will return. I promise…"_ she responded, her presence leaving his mind.

The glow soon faded, and the boy lowered his eyes. He turned to the lady scientist beside him.

"It's Mother," he whispered. "She's not coming back now. I need to go report this."

* * *

It was not long before the trio of men had received the update.

"She captured an alien ship?" Yenech said in disbelief, holding his head. "This was not part of the plan! What is she doing? She was only supposed to use that _one_ Tekka-plant to build her forces! That way, we could have controlled the growth of her forces, or even stopped it by destroying the Tekka-plant!"

"You're panicking, my friend," Pavlocheva said in a low tone, frowning. "We have to be calm and think this one through. Remember, I promised Sayaki that she would direct the new Tekkaman army that we will be creating on our end. That should keep her within bounds and keep her a bit loyal to me."

"Yes, but she may cause more destruction to other cities than we originally anticipated!" Yenech countered, shaking his head. "I have a feeling this is going to become more than what we bargained for."

"Still, we can take measures to perhaps limit any undue damage she may cause."

"Yes! You're right!" Yenech said. "We can ask the Space Knights to strike her pre-emptively."

"Don't be absurd, my friend!" Glieff scoffed. "Our entire plan would crumble, and Earth would have no protective army. Not to mention, Sayaki would reveal our involvement, and we'd be executed."

"But with so many pods under her control, this will accelerate things faster than we're ready for," grumbled Yenech, shaking his head. "It's making me feel more uncomfortable about the whole thing."

'_Coward,'_ thought Colbert, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_Many weeks later…_

The military vessel had finally returned to Io, but with one fewer passenger. Nobody had heard again from Sayaki, including her son. The vessel's captain did not want to risk pursuing her, as an alien attack would put everyone's life at risk. Now back on the Jupiter moon, Okita did not have much choice but to return to the apartment that was assigned to his mother when they had first arrived.

In the meantime, Fiorel debated what to do. Due to her past experience and subsequent fall-out with the Space Knights, she had been hired to oversee Okita's and Sayaki's conversion processes. At that time, she had been told that the military wanted Tekkamen that could protect the edge of the solar system.

However, she could not shake the feeling that something more sinister was afoot. The reaction from Delta following her formatting procedure just did not seem right. Furthermore, Fiorel had heard rumors that the military wanted to create more Tekkamen; perhaps even build an army of them in the case of an invasion. That did not make her feel comfortable. Her mind raced for options. She had not dared to send any transmissions while aboard the military vessel, for all communications were being monitored.

Now, however, she was back on Io in her chambers. Should she get the word out, and to whom? Furthermore, she would not be able to reveal specifics, as it could get traced back to her, and especially in case they were still monitoring her. Who could she trust? Perhaps there was one person…

'_I hope you're willing to listen to what I have to say, despite our falling out, Mr. Freeman…'_

Days after she sent the message, two military intelligence agents showed at her door and placed her under arrest on the charge of espionage. Fiorel was taken to a prison and was not heard from since…

As for the military vessel, it soon departed for Earth, carrying the second Tekka-plant aboard…

* * *

On Earth, a group of five alien Tekkamen warped near the Command Center and began to cause destruction within the neighboring city. Zommer, Vesna, and Hiver battled them, and Yumi even managed to kill one warrior with her Reactor Vol Tekker, now under her full control. Upon seeing the aliens mourn their fallen comrade, the three Space Knights hesitated to fight further. However, doing so was a mistake.

The vengeful aliens viciously attacked them, forcing Aki to emerge as the Red Devil. For the first time, the young trio witnessed what a true battle was, as Aki proceeded to slaughter the aliens one by one…

Little did they realize that battling these alien Tekkamen would still prove to be far easier than battling the Combatant Class Tekkamen in the future to come…

* * *

Living alone in the apartment, Okita was forced to learn to take care of himself, more or less. On the other hand, he was not completely isolated. Seline and Kyros came to visit upon hearing he was back.

They were surprised and disappointed to learn that Sayaki was not, and they felt bad for the kid. During their spare time, Kyros offered to teach Okita other martial arts styles that he had picked up while serving as a soldier back on Earth. He even further honed the boy's handling of swords and knives.

In this manner, months passed…

Then, one day, in the middle of their workout, a woman showed up suddenly. The two stopped, gasping as they noticed her standing before them. The woman smirked, studying them with scarlet irises.

"Mother!" Okita cried out happily as he ran towards her and tightly hugged her waist, with tears welling in his eyes. Sayaki raised her eyebrows and returned the hug. She looked up towards the other man.

"Good to see you as well, Kyros," Sayaki nodded. "Where is your sister?"

* * *

That night, Sayaki met with both Seline and Kyros privately in her quarters.

"Seline, remember you had once told me that you would take an opportunity for revenge?"

"Yeah, I remember," Seline nodded, glancing at Kyros. "Anything to punish that bastard Blade!"

"Well, if I told you I could provide that opportunity right now—"

"What!" interrupted Kyros, his attention suddenly focused. "You… You can? But how?"

"All you have to do is trust me, and you'll have the power to take your revenge on Blade… as Tekkamen warriors," Sayaki said slyly, narrowing her eyes. Seline and Kyros gasped, turning to each other.

To become Tekkamen warriors? The idea alone seemed frightening. Yet, what alternative did they have? No one had believed them – that they had witnessed Blade raping and murdering their sister. That was why they had left Earth for Io; but by doing so, their sister Kilissa never received justice. This, now, was their chance! Taking in a breath, Kyros glanced at Seline, a very serious expression on his face.

That would mark the last night the citizens of Io would see Seline and Kyros as they were…

Aboard her flagship thereafter, Delta watched the two as they curled up within their pods…

* * *

Having returned from his long trip to the African safari, Heinrich von Freeman frowned as he played the peculiar message once again. It had come from a woman he had not heard from in a long time. Although what she was saying seemed somewhat vague, it sounded disturbing nonetheless.

The man rubbed his chin, feeling compelled to investigate further…

* * *

The opportunity to curtail some of Delta's damage potential arrived during the rise of a young man named Dead End. Weeks after Dead had defeated Blade, thousands of Primary Bodies marched towards Prague, hoping that he would be their new leader. The General ironically saw their gathering as a blessing.

He explained his thinking to Yenech and Colbert one afternoon in a private meeting.

"Sayaki had once mentioned using Primary Bodies as part of her attack strategy. To keep things under control, we might be able to weaken her by pre-emptively eliminating as many Primary Bodies now as we can," Pavlocheva said tensely. "I will persuade the Staff to use another Reactor Bomb in Prague."

"Another one?" Yenech gasped in disbelief. "What reason will you give them?"

"I will say that we want to quash another Prague rebellion before it can even begin under Dead."

"That's a pretty clever cover, General," chuckled Colbert, shaking his head. "I like it."

* * *

Upon learning of the plan to use the Reactor Bomb, Aki made her best efforts to visit the General, but he avoided her at all costs. After all, there was nothing she could say that would change his decision. However, his plan never came to fruition. The Space Knights defeated Dead, and somehow, the bomb was destroyed in space before it could even reach Prague…

"Damn those Space Knight idiots!" the General yelled, cursing to himself. "Utter fools!"

"What do we do now?" Yenech asked, exhaling as he slumped in his chair. "What do we do?"

Tense silence pervaded the room for several long minutes. Pavlocheva leaned against the wall, his face darkening. Colbert glanced between the two men and fidgeted in his seat. The General soon grunted.

"There is only one way to move now," Pavlocheva said, staring hard at the other two men. "We go forward with our original plan, regardless of any doubts we may have. It's too late to turn back now."

"I knew it! We waited too long!" Yenech spat. "We should've pulled the plug before like I said!"

"We couldn't even back then!" Colbert countered. "Remember? We were already in too deep!"

"Yes, we were," Pavlocheva agreed, facing Yenech. "Now, we should just view this the way we originally saw it – a grand opportunity. A great excuse to create our Tekkaman army as we had planned!"

Yenech lowered his eyes, remaining quiet as he resigned himself to the predicament they were in.

"Let the military have the glory it should always have had!" Glieff continued, his voice growing more agitated and yet more excited as he, too, accepted the reality of their situation. "It's the military's duty to protect the planet. How could we do that when we're always overshadowed by the Space Knights? Let's shed our doubts and use this opportunity to shake the people out of complacency! Delta will be doing this for us! And the people will then realize the necessity for a military Tekkaman army to protect them!"

Yenech and Colbert listened silently as they observed the General begin to pace about.

"Look on the bright side," suggested Pavlocheva. "Delta will place those Primary Bodies in battle. Many will be killed. At least we'll be making strong progress towards solving the Primary Body problem!"

Yenech and Colbert glanced at each other, and the latter mouthed a "wow".

"Glieff, I hope Fuchida has made good progress on that doomsday weapon Xyla," sighed Yenech.

* * *

_Weeks pass…_

Delta stared at the pod with anticipation. At last, the servant who would be her most powerful would be born. Soon, the pod burst, and Kyros emerged in full Tekkaman armor. His form was ominous, and his mask was menacing. He fell to his knees on the organic floor, only to rise and whip off the ooze.

"Welcome, Tekkaman Raze," Sayaki grinned, pleased. "You will be matched by no other."

"Thank you…" he said, breathing hard under his visor. "… for the power to challenge Blade."

"In due time, Raze," she chuckled. "But first, we need to expand our forces, don't we?"

* * *

A month later, during the middle of the night, an explosion boomed at one of Io's heavily guarded prisons. The startled guards scrambled in hopes of confronting and resisting the attackers, only to violently meet their end at the hands of an invisible enemy. Panic abounded amongst the inmates, who were military prisoners, some of whom had been jailed for treacherous or dangerous behavior. To their shock, they were taken captive by armored beings and transported to a ship in space that was hovering above Io.

Delta was pleased with the success of the attack she had coordinated. Four of the prisoners would ultimately survive the formatting process – Curse, Plague, Ghoul, and perhaps most importantly… Wraith.

One night, Lisa Carl, who had been worried sick about her missing friends – Seline and Kyros – received a very pleasant surprise. She could hardly believe that Seline had just shown up at her front door.

"Got a minute?" Seline smiled. Lisa could tell that there was something strange about her…

… As did Eizan, Lisa's platonic friend, who had been over for dinner that night…

* * *

The flagship had long completed absorbing the Navy battle-cruiser. Wandering the corridors, Okita scavenged for anything useful to pass the time. In the months to come, he would eventually find several small dodecahedron-shaped devices that could fit in his palm. They were almost certainly alien technology, and the boy soon came to discover that they held the power to open miniature warp portals…

Meanwhile, in the conversion chamber, Lisa and Eizan curled up within their respective pods, eventually to become Beast and Bane…

* * *

… _(Former) United Earth Year 204, or Divided Earth Year 0…_

The United Government had officially broken into the seven Regions, each now headed by an elected Prime Leader. Former Vice President Yenech became the Vice Prime Leader for the East Asia Region, serving under Prime Leader Keshmir… who would be assassinated by Okita in the year to come.

General Pavlocheva, once Chief of Staff of the entire military, was now demoted to General of only the East Asia Region military. It irked him to see some of his subordinates now becoming Generals of the other Regions. Nevertheless, he planned for reunification upon creation of his Tekkaman army…

All the while, Mr. Colbert stuck by his side. Head of a private military contracting group, Colbert used the time to prepare his men, supplying them with black uniforms and providing specific instructions…

* * *

On a warm summer day in the southern hemisphere, at a destination wedding in Australia, D-boy and Aki finally exchanged vows in a small, private ceremony. The Space Knights had all attended, of course, including a dejected David and a disappointed Yumi, who would be comforted by Hayato. Milly and Neilus had also been there as part of the festivities. Levin, on the other hand, had declined, much to Honda's dismay, and nobody could seem to get in touch with Freeman.

Months later, Aki gave birth to her first son, Shinya, unaware of his nascent powers at that time…

* * *

… _(Former) United Earth Year 205, or Divided Earth Year 1…_

Delta was tired of the stalling. Pavlocheva had asked her to hold for months and months, claiming that preparations still needed to be made on his end. In truth, Yenech had pressed the General to buy time, but now, time had run out. Glieff Pavlocheva himself was now eager to move ahead with Project Legion.

Sayaki felt the same. With Raze ready, she directed a full scale assault on Io, knowing that it would lure the Space Knights to the Jupiter moon. While they would travel there, she would head to Earth.

Yet, Okita and Seline would warp to Earth first, where Seline forced a run-in with Dead. The Warlady grinned, for Project Legion was set in motion, thus marking the onset of the Fourth Radam War…

* * *

Deep below the East Asia Military Headquarter, many layers underground, a network of pods was in place in the Plant Chamber after many months of cultivation. Watching from behind the glass panel in the observation room, Pavlocheva marveled at the pods with dark fascination. What pleased him most, however, was not that the pods were ready, but rather that there was already an occupant within them.

Within the central pod towards the back, emanating a soft lavender glow, Akito remained suspended, biding his time until the Tekkaman army he would direct would finally be ready…

_**[ **_… _**End Flashback, and enter present time… **__**]**_

The General took a breath as he completed his story. As before, he managed to leave out any mention of Akito, Yenech, or Colbert; instead, he portrayed himself as an amalgamation of the latter two.

"Delta caused more destruction over the world than we had originally anticipated," Pavlocheva confessed, shaking his head. "She was hell bent upon revenge and took things far on her own accord."

"But that would help your plan, wouldn't it? It would crush people's spirits even more," said Blade in a grave tone, the lance in his hand rattling as his arm trembled. "Don't tell me you regret that."

"But we did try to abort the operation at one point, didn't we?"

"You tried too little too late!" seethed Wraith, breathing hard as he glared at his nemesis.

"Do you think that's good enough?" Natasha challenged, quivering. "No, you're still a monster!"

* * *

In the Plant Chamber, the twins had been listening carefully to the history as the General outlined it. Akito was very disturbed to see Pavlocheva helpless like this, at the mercy of a vengeful Tekkaman. At the same time, he felt odd that the man did not mention him at all – not even his supposed abandonment.

"_See?" _stressed Okita. "_I told you he was lying about it! Otherwise why would he hide that?"_

"_Then again, maybe he didn't mention me because he didn't want to reveal who would direct the army,"_ Akito pondered, reasoning it to himself. "_Maybe the General wanted to avoid that at all costs…"_

Okita frowned. His twin was steadfast in his loyalty, wasn't he? Akito looked up, grimacing.

"_I should go out and help the good General myself,"_ the younger brother contemplated.

"_That might not be the best idea. Wraith can become an evolved Blastor Tekkaman, you know."_

"_Blastor… Tekkaman?"_ repeated Akito, his body tensing. "_You tell me this now?"_

"_Well, Wraith wasn't really on my mind after the General sucked me up into this pod and then betrayed me,"_ Okita muttered, shrugging. "_But if you go out there, you'll just get yourself killed."_

* * *

"Some things still don't make sense," Blade muttered. "So, Xyla was a doomsday device in case things got out of control, and I see why Seline would steal it from you to give to Delta. But after knowing you created a weapon like that behind her back, why didn't Delta retaliate? She just gave you a free pass?"

"She could have struck back, but for what gain? Without me, there is no Army of the Future. I had promised her and Okita that they would direct that army. It kept them at least minimally loyal to me."

"Why would she give a damn about directing your new army, when she had all of us?" said Noal.

"Because to the world, you are invaders. The public would never accept you. They would always call upon the Space Knights to battle you. It would be endless war. Delta did not want that. On the other hand, the public would accept the new army," the General explained smugly. "The idea was that the Space Knights and you Radam Tekkamen would weaken and kill one another; and my emerging warriors would finish off any survivors. Delta and her son would then quietly switch over and start directing the new army, which they intended to use to create an equal and ordered society – a hallmark of the old Soviet homeland!"

That hit Noal like a ton of bricks – the level to which they were used… it was unimaginable…

"No… No!" Wraith said, trembling, moistness welling in his eyes. "You and Delta are _fiends_!"

"You'd give Delta control of your army? That's too much power! She could easily betray and overthrow you later!" D-boy said, frowning. The General said nothing but stared at Blade in amusement.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I never intended to follow through on that promise! I can't let a mad-woman like her have that much control!" the General laughed in derision. "She, too, will be eliminated!"

They all gasped, for the extent to which he manipulated Delta herself became clear. He had used her anger against Blade to lead an invasion and crush the Space Knights for him… all under false promises.

* * *

Okita froze. He knew the General had betrayed him and his mother, but to hear it so callously was something else. The boy tightened his jaw, and Akito smiled thinly as he glanced at his quivering twin.

* * *

In the Command Room at Space Knight Headquarters, Milly, Neilus, and Freeman stood, aghast, as they stared up at the central view screen. Because Noal had damaged the East Asia Military Headquarter Mission Room, they had lost their smooth video stream from that base. They thus had to rely on the jerky video feed from the overhead satellite, which was getting murky due to the fires and black smoke spreading at the military headquarter. Luckily, they could hear the audio from the communicator D-boy was holding, which was relayed to them via the Blue Earth, and they had listened, engrossed, to every disturbing word.

"I never dreamed that General Pavlocheva would go as far as he did," Freeman shook his head.

"I can't believe how long he's been planning this! How he's toyed with everyone!" cried Milly.

Milly was not the only one who could not believe it. To her left and slightly behind her, a figure stood silently just behind the open doorway to the room, unnoticed. Sayaki's eyes were wide. So, General Pavlocheva had never planned to give her oversight of the new army after all, had he? He intended instead to kill her, did he?

The Warlady fumed silently, trembling with rage…


	77. Meltdown

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 77 - Meltdown**

"Why have you told us all this?" Blade demanded. "These are too many incriminating secrets!"

"Because you can't stop it, even if you try. And your conscience won't let you stop it!"

"Are you joking? Our conscience will make us end it right away!" scoffed Blade.

"Are you so sure?" Pavlocheva challenged, grimacing. "This entire invasion was started to create a new Tekkaman army and bringing order to society. If you stop it now; if you prevent that army from being completed, then the multitude of people who have died in this war will have perished for nothing!"

D-boy, Noal, and Vesna tensed upon hearing those words.

"Their lives were a price for strengthening the world against Radam, whether they were aware of it or not, and that cannot be undone. Do not dishonor their deaths now!" the General urged. "If you stop all this, Earth will have no true defensive force, and you'll have ensured that their sacrifices were made in vain – that includes the lives of citizens, soldiers, Primary Bodies, and even your fallen Space Knight friends!"

D-boy froze. In its own twisted way, it almost seemed to make sense… Almost…

"No, General!" growled Wraith. "Only _you_ dishonored their deaths with your lies! And you dishonored my life! Delta is just as guilty, but I will punish _you_ first. Right here… and right now!"

Noal tightened his grip on the General and retracted his lance, ready to make a final blow…

* * *

Akito tensed upon seeing Noal's motion. If there was any time Hatchet should make a move, it would be now!

* * *

"WAIT!" Blade bellowed, causing his friend to stop mid-strike. "No, Noal, not like this…"

"D-boy!" Wraith barked in annoyance, seething. "Then what way would you _prefer_?"

"Let him… be tried in court for war crimes. The system will give him justice. Noal, are you listening to me? I'm saying this for your sake too! Noal!" D-boy pressed, but his old friend glared at him.

"Ha, don't make me laugh!" interrupted the General. "For all you know, I could have been spewing garbage all this time, and you gullible idiots were eating it up! You have no proof of what I said!"

"No, you're telling the truth, General," asserted Blade. "Noal, what do you say?"

"Tried in court?" Wraith roared in disbelief. "Are you really the same Tekkaman Blade I knew all those years ago? Yeah, maybe we should have tried Axe, Lance, Sword, Evil, Dagger, and Omega in court as well! That would've stopped 'em!"

"That's different, and you know it. And believe me, with what this man has done… the deaths he's responsible for… even Yumi… I would finish him with my own hands!" Blade said bitingly, earning a gasp from Vesna. "But if you kill him – a General – you'll justify his reasons for creating his new army!"

"I don't care!"

"Noal! That's not all! If you kill him… _you'll_ be lost!" D-boy stressed. Wraith snarled.

"Don't listen… to such sentimental nonsense," spoke up Pavlocheva, getting their attention. "Go ahead, Wraith. I know how angry you are with me. So do it! At least I'll have the death… of a soldier."

Natasha widened her eyes, gaping at the man who had fathered her. What was he saying?

"Go ahead and kill me…" the General urged, making Wraith tremble. "… and I will be a martyr!"

"Let him down now!" ordered D-boy. Wraith glared at Blade before scowling at the General.

"This man, who destroyed me… who killed millions… You want me to spare him?" Noal roared.

"Do it already!" Glieff challenged. "Or don't you have the guts? You soft, sentimental fool!"

Wraith snarled, moistness welling in his eyes as his entire body trembled with smoldering fury.

"What's he saying…?" whispered Natasha. "What's my father saying? Does he want to die?"

"He has the pride of an old soldier… He would rather die at the hands of the enemy and be a martyr than be put through a humiliating public trial," D-boy speculated, his mind racing for options. "And maybe he doesn't want to show Noal his fear. He wants to deny him that satisfaction…"

"I decimated your home… I destroyed your life… killed your friends… and after all that anger you've built up, you can't even kill me?" Pavlocheva scoffed. "You're nothing but a spineless coward!"

"No…" whispered Natasha, her heart pounding. Wraith flared his nostrils.

"I have enjoyed power… prestige… instilled fear into the hearts of men all over the world!" the General gloated, staring defiantly through Noal's visor. "_You_ are nothing but a second-rate piece of trash!"

Wraith contorted his face, his hand trembling harder as he re-gripped the General's collar.

"Noal, don't listen to him! He's trying to egg you on!" pleaded D-boy, his forehead sweating.

"You should have died during the first war, along with your father!" Pavlocheva spat.

Noal let out a cry, pushed past his breaking point and unable to take it any longer. He removed his grip from the General's collar, only to place his palm over the man's head and clutch the corners of his scalp beneath the thick gray hair. Wraith dug his fingertips into the skin, slightly penetrating it… and began to pull. The elder man let out a sharp cry of pain, which only magnified as Wraith tugged even harder. The only thing Noal cared about now was punishment… by tearing the scalp off of Pavlocheva's skull.

"Father!" Natasha screamed, her hands holding the sides of her head, unable to believe it. "Noal!"

"Stop this now!" ordered Blade, frustrated. If he moved, Noal would immediately kill the man.

Tears welled in the General's eyes, for he had not anticipated this torture.

Wraith glared menacingly at him through his visor, his face underneath contorted with rage.

"Noal! Please, stop!" implored Natasha, moving slowly towards him. "Please, Noal. I beg you!"

Seething, Noal briefly moved his eyes towards her, and she stopped several feet away from him.

"Please… You don't have to do this…" Vesna pleaded, wetness in her eyes.

Wraith continued to pull, grimacing, amidst the General's cries of pain.

"Please… Even _you_ didn't want to do this, remember?" she pressed.

"I… didn't want to do this?" he repeated skeptically.

"You wanted him to be betrayed by his own disillusioned men! That was your purpose that you told me when we first met, wasn't it?" she whispered. "Then let those men betray him and take him down by testifying against him at trial. Let the world judge him to be the war criminal that he is and punish him!"

Wraith glowered, glancing back at the General before returning his attention to Natasha. Clearly, she did not know that the General's own guards had already given him up inside the headquarter earlier.

"If you kill him, Noal, what will you do next?" she said weakly. "Will your anger just stop there?"

Noal flared his eyes, and his arm continued to tremble as he stared at her.

"Please… please don't do this…" Vesna begged, her voice cracking. "Or it'll consume you…"

"But…" he said softly. Yet, was she right? His grip on the General's hair began to relax slightly.

"Do it… for me… Please…" she begged tearfully, staring directly into his visor. "I _need_ you…"

"Natasha…" whispered Noal, unable to move his eyes away from her. Memories of their previous encounters and exchanges flashed into his mind. He exhaled, soon easing his grip on the howling General, who let out another cry before glaring with bloodshot eyes as Noal stopped tugging. Several seconds of silence passed as Pavlocheva panted in an effort to recover. Drops of blood trickled down around his head.

"Natasha," Noal started, sweat drenching his face as he lowered his head. "You—"

However, another voice interrupted him – a new voice that sounded from another direction…

"Having people betray him at trial is not _my_ purpose," it declared.

D-boy and Natasha gasped, instantly recognizing its owner.

"Because his trial is now, and I'm… his jury!"

Suddenly, a bird-like comet with wide wings, emanating purple-red crystalline energy, burst through the curtain of black smoke rising from the headquarter fires and accelerated as it curved down.

Ready in his Crash Intrude mode, Tekkaman Dead seethed with fury.

"For my friends! My family!" he bellowed, flashing his eyes. "AND FOR MY HOME!"

With a battle cry, the enraged Dead dove viciously towards the General.

"NO!" yelled Blade, ready to add more power to his thrusters, but he was too late…

"What!" gasped Wraith. He instantly grabbed the General and made the Radam ride jerk to the left. It appeared that he acted just in time, for the purple-red energy from Dead only barely clipped him as Dead swooped by, missing him. Pavlocheva shuddered. Everyone turned to see Dead pass, slow down, and stop. Dead's backside faced them, and his purple-red energy pulsated. He gradually turned around.

"What were you thinking!" rebuked Blade as he faced Dead. "You almost killed the General!"

"Almost…?" sneered the young man, the feeling of gratification flowing through him.

Then, everyone heard a noise coming from the direction of Noal – or rather, the older man he was holding. Natasha turned to look, only to scream. D-boy gasped, and Wraith looked on with widened eyes.

"NO!" yelled Blade. "Dead! What have you done?"

"FATHER!" cried Natasha, holding her head in her hands.

On the Radam ride weakly stood the General, his mouth hanging open as blood leaked out. Yet, that was not all. The sword of Tekkaman Dead was embedded in his person, its hilt resting behind his left shoulder blade, its shaft tearing through his internals, and its tip protruding from the exit wound below his navel. Crimson slid down along the blade's edge and dripped onto the surface of the purple Radam ride, gathering in a thick, growing pool.

"N-Na…ta…" stuttered the General, paralyzed with pain as his eyes rolled back.

"FATHER! NO!" his daughter shrieked. "FATHER!"

"… sha…" Pavlocheva whispered while exhaling softly, his eyes closing for one last time…

* * *

Milly let out a cry of shock, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Even Freeman watched with a stunned expression. To see Pavlocheva impaled like that… and by the young man who was just there moments ago… The other comm. officers in the room and Neilus stared up at the screen wordlessly.

From the doorway, Sayaki's eyes widened with delight, and a scornful smile crept upon her lips.

* * *

In his pod, a horrified Akito froze, and his eyes twitched. The person who he could even remotely consider as his father just had his life cut short. In the neighboring pod, a startled Okita also remained still.

Although he never considered the General like a father, he had known the man throughout his life.

Yes, the man had betrayed him at the very end; in fact, the man was betraying him and his mother for all this time behind their backs. At the same time, he could not help but feel somewhat saddened.

Akito, however, began to quake, and his eyes clearly revealed his growing ire.

* * *

Soldiers who were watching with binoculars through the windows in the military headquarter gasped, and the news spread by word of mouth. Because the intruder Wraith had damaged the Mission Room, central communications had gone down temporarily. The people inside were not able to hear what the Tekkamen and the General were saying outside in the air, including any of the details that Pavlocheva had just revealed. Little did the soldiers realize the extent to which the General had betrayed them…

* * *

The wind blew again, whipping the flames atop the headquarter and the rising black smoke, as well as the hair of the deceased General. Noal's eyes were wide open. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He was still clutching the collar of the General, whose uniform was now soaked in blood from the abdomen downwards. Noal glanced down, gasping as the crimson grew and gathered around his feet.

All stared frozen in horror at what Dead End had done. Natasha was shaking, as was Blade.

"No…" whispered a shocked Noal, trembling as he replayed what had just happened.

His chance… his one and only chance to finish Pavlocheva… was gone…

"No…" cried Noal, his throat tight as more moistness welled in his eyes. He _had_ the man! He was so close! He was moments away from tearing the bastard's scalp and head off, but he had held back…

He had held back at the behest of D-boy, who assured him that justice would be served at trial. He held back because of Natasha, who urged him towards the same. He allowed himself to listen to them – to withhold his delivery of mortal punishment – so that the man would be served his sentence by the world…

However, that would never happen now. The General would never face trial or execution. The promise of true justice for Pavlocheva – the promise that held him back – would never come to pass…

His one and only chance was truly gone… No, rather, it was _taken_ from him… It was _stolen_…

Tears of anguish rolled down his cheeks as his head throbbed, and his rage began to swell…

"No…" he choked, his body shaking as more of the General's blood flowed. "No… No… NO!"

Wraith let out a beastly roar, and his face contorted beneath his visor as he bore his teeth. His eyes flashed, and suddenly, crystalline energy exploded from his person, engulfing him in gray effulgence that swirled violently about him like a vortex. The other Tekkamen recoiled from the energy waves he emitted.

"Noal, stop!" yelled Blade, having a feeling about what was happening.

Wraith let out another booming cry, fury taking his mind. The sparkling gray energy around him tore through the General's body, vaporizing the cells starting from Pavlocheva's chest and spreading to his back. It completely enveloped the man, incinerating and obliterating every molecule that once made him.

"FATHER!" Natasha shrieked, her tears spilling as she could see the dead man no longer.

Noal unleashed another roar that echoed among the rocky cliffs. His gray armor soon thickened with fortified plates, and wyvern-like wings spread out from his backside. A chain of vertebra-shaped segments extended to form a sort of tail.

However, most disturbingly, the energy about him turned from gray… to a ruby red.

"What!" Blade gasped as he widened his eyes. It could only mean one thing.

Wraith had not only become a Blastor Tekkaman. He had also gone berserker… insane…

And he was fully ready to punish those who had prevented him from exacting his justice…


	78. Crisis

Author: Nadz  
Email: ninad02 at gmail dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "Nightmare", as well as its storyline, is owned by the author.  
All Tekkaman Blade characters are the property of Tatsunoko.  
Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission due to version control. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read Nightmare on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare _(Third Saga)_**

**Chapter 78 - Crisis**

Within his pod, Okita trembled as he saw the awesome form of the Blastor Tekkaman once again. This time, it was Wraith who had transformed. So, this was the monster that had manhandled his mother. This was the being who had destroyed the flagship. Okita froze. How could he possibly fight against him?

In the neighboring pod, the angry Akito also remained motionless, studying the evolved Wraith.

* * *

The audio signal suddenly became very choppy, most likely due to interference from the energy waves Wraith was emitting. The satellite video had gotten even murkier due to the black smoke spreading over the military headquarter. Milly peered frantically from one comm. officer to another, hoping that they would be able to re-establish clean contact. The officers fervently worked the console, but to no avail…

Milly then turned to her left, noticing the dark-green haired woman standing in the doorway, who herself was staring at the view screen, catching a fuzzy glimpse of the dreaded Blastor Tekkaman who had attacked her mere days ago… The woman briefly shut her eyes, trying to push it out from her mind…

"Chief?" Milly blurted, startled to see Aki. Freeman and Neilus snapped their heads towards her. The woman grimaced at being noticed. She would now be forced to make her move instead of watching the proceedings at the military base. Yet, perhaps it did not matter, due to the degraded signal coming in.

"Aki, I'm glad to see you're awake! But the doctor hasn't cleared you to move about yet. You should still rest and—," started Freeman, only to stop himself mid-sentence as he examined the woman more closely. "Hold on, you're not…"

"About time someone was perceptive enough to notice, wasn't it, Heinrich von Freeman?" she sneered, causing him to freeze. "I thought you looked familiar when I spoke with Takaya earlier today. I remember reading about you a while ago."

"Earlier today?" whispered Freeman, then widening his eyes slightly. "No! Then you're…"

The intruding woman responded by revealing the ruby crystal in her palm, which began to glow with scarlet energy. Milly's jaw dropped in horror, and Neilus stepped back in dread. Freeman tensed.

The comm. officers bolted up from their seats, and one turned to press something on her console.

"Hold it!" Sayaki admonished. "You'd better not do that. You better not alert anyone, especially Blade, or many will die. Got it? Now open _only_ the base-wide intercom so everyone _only_ _here_ can listen!"

The officer hesitated but then turned and did as instructed, with Sayaki watching her closely.

"Excellent. Space Knight Command Center, halt all activities at once. Instead, go outside and take a peek," Sayaki commanded, turning towards the comm. officer. "Pull it up on the screen. Go on."

Trembling, the comm. officer brought up an image from outside using the exterior cameras. At first, nothing appeared to be amiss. However, as the cameras angled upwards, a dozen buggers appeared on the large view screen. Akin to vultures, they were slowly circling the sky high above the Command Center.

The cameras zoomed in. It appeared that something was moving within the bellies of the buggers.

"What's inside them?" whispered Freeman, never having seen something like this earlier.

"Primary Bodies!" answered Milly. "These… These Radam monsters have body cavities that can carry cargo. We learned that Radam were filling them with the Primary Body troops they recruited; so that they could move them from one military base to another. That's how they got around so quickly!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sayaki smiled, pleased. "And indeed, their bellies contain many Primary Bodies. But I've also made a special addition. Inside one monster is an old friend of yours."

"An old friend…?" Freeman repeated, growing tense.

"Does the name 'Levin' ring a bell?" the woman asked in a cavalier tone.

"What! Levin! He's in one of those things?" Milly blurted, blanching. Freeman tightened his jaw.

"So listen carefully, Space Knights! If I get any interference from anyone; if anyone tries to stop me, if anyone tries to approach the Radam monsters themselves, or if anyone dares to contact Blade or any other Tekkaman, I will have those monsters release their cargo," Sayaki announced sternly, and Freeman widened his eyes. "Could primary armor protect a Primary Body from a fall of two thousand feet? And if they land in the water, could the weight drag them down under? Maybe, maybe not. But would you really want to take that sort of risk?"

"You devil…" Freeman whispered, his skin becoming cold. "They're your own troops!"

"Ah, so you do care about them. That's a good start. Then you know better than to do anything unwise," she warned. "But should you forget about them at any moment, remember that a human body by itself cannot withstand that kind of fall. It's just too bad I didn't have a spare parachute to offer Levin."

"I can't believe you…" grated Milly, her fist shaking. "You're horrible, just like the General! How could someone so cold and cruel like you possibly be Okita's mother? Or _anyone's_ mother for that matter?"

Sayaki snapped her head towards the other woman, and she flared her nostrils…

* * *

Wraith snarled with fury, his mind consumed with delivering punishment to those who interfered.

With his red energy flaring, Wraith swooped down suddenly, gunning towards the being that was primarily responsible… Dead barely had a moment to realize what was coming as Noal closed the gap…

Wraith slammed into Dead, causing the latter to howl in pain as he spun in the air. Dead could hardly believe this was happening. He had barely seen Noal! Was this the power of a Blastor Tekkaman?

Wraith arced around and came for a second pass. Dead desperately fired his thrusters, hoping to escape, but it was too late. With a battle cry, a fiery Wraith viciously smashed into Dead once more, and all could hear the sickening crunch of metal. The already injured Dead screamed as he twisted, his skull jarring while cracks spread along his armor from the sheer force.

"Worthless bastard!" seethed Noal as he glared. "You robbed me!"

Beneath his visor, the young man winced as he spit blood; but he knew his ordeal was not over…

The ominous form of Wraith disappeared into a streak of light and collided into him menacingly before reappearing above him. With a roar, Noal slugged his face violently. Dead hurtled helplessly towards the ground, only to crash-land at an angle and skid through the dirt, leaving a trail behind him. He lay unmoving as he yelped in agony from his bloodied mouth, and pain shot through his spasming body.

* * *

Sayaki snapped her head towards the other woman, and she flared her nostrils. Soon, her crystal pulsed with ruby energy, radiating red light from its core as Sayaki extended her arm straight up. Freeman quickly stepped in front of Milly to protect her. The crystal flashed, and ruby light swirled fiercely about Sayaki, only to ferociously expand like a circular ring of scarlet energy, akin to a violent radial shockwave.

Freeman widened his eyes but could not react in time as the scarlet shockwave slammed into his body. He was launched into the air and spun, only to harshly smash into the central view screen. The glass shattered, cutting his skin, and sparks flew, shocking him. The ruby wave also threw the comm. officers to the floor, along with Milly and Neilus, and it caused the smaller view screens and consoles to explode upon contact. Freeman howled in pain, but it was not over. He plummeted, soon crashing into a burning console before bouncing off and hitting the ground. He lay sprawled about, blood leaking as his body stung in pain.

Before him, the crystal shell that encased the lady soon broke apart, revealing her armored form.

"I am Warlady Delta, not the inferior Aki!" she announced, stepping forward and kicking Freeman in the ribs. The force sent him rolling underneath the crawl space beneath the console, and the man howled again in pain, tears forming in his eyes. A pair of guards who heard the commotion entered the Command Room, only to gasp upon seeing the black and gold Tekkaman, and they raised their laser pistols at her.

Delta laughed. She swung out her arm, belting them hard across the face. The men crumpled to the floor, bleeding, and Sayaki relieved one guard of his weapon. Snorting, she moved towards the woman trembling on the floor. The comm. officers cowered as she passed by, praying she wouldn't focus on them.

"Get up!" she ordered, reaching down and pulling Milly up by her hair. "You're coming with me!"

"No!" Milly cried out in pain, for she, too, had been jolted by the energy wave. "Let me go!"

"Milly!" Neilus yelled. He extended his arm out, struggling to rise to his feet. However, Delta had wrapped her arm around her new captive firmly. Neilus gasped as she leveled the gun directly at him.

"Neilus!" cried out Milly, her eyes betraying her fear for him. "No! Go and save yourself! Run!"

"Ah, so we've got a pair of lovebirds here, I see," Delta deduced, smirking.

"Let her go! Please!" Neilus begged before pointing to himself. "Take me instead! I'm willing—"

"If you're so willing to do things, tell me where Aki is," Sayaki said firmly.

"What!" Milly gasped as her face blanched. "She's not here! We don't know where she is!"

"Don't lie!" Delta snapped, pointing the gun at Milly and placing the end of its cold barrel against Milly's temple. Neilus hollered for his fiancé. The hairs on his skin rose, and his face revealed his terror.

"Tell me, or she dies!" Sayaki threatened. "And if you lie to me again, you both die!"

"A-Alright! Okay! I'll tell you!" said Neilus desperately, nodding. "Just don't hurt Milly, please!"

"Then show me the way," Delta ordered, glancing at the door. Neilus cursed and hobbled through the exit, pausing before entering the corridor. The Warlady followed suit and stepped into the passageway.

"When this is done, you let her go!" said Neilus firmly, only to see the Warlady halt behind him…

Sayaki suddenly spun around and revealed the circular cells along her chest plate. Milly gasped, and Delta quickly threw her down. Neilus also realized what was going to happen, and he dove to the floor.

"Vol Tekka!" the Warlady roared, firing crystalline red energy down the short stretch of corridor and into the Command Room. A fierce explosion ensued. Shrieks of pain could be heard from the comm. officers inside, only to be drowned out by the sound of the growing fireball that soon pervaded the room.

"CHIEF! EVERYONE!" Milly shrieked, tears of outrage falling as she collapsed to her knees.

However, she was not given any more time to grieve. A pleased Delta bent down and scooped her up once again. Sayaki turned, firing her thrusters and propelling herself down the passageway. Neilus yelled for his fiancé and rose to his feet, quickly finding the strength to sprint after the woman he loved.

He soon caught up and cursed at the Warlady for what she had just done. Delta merely responded by forcing him to lead the way.

* * *

Natasha froze, aghast, at how easily Dead had been manhandled, and suddenly the power of the Blastor Tekkaman became very real to her. It terrified her to her core, especially to see Noal in that form…

Hatchet also backed away in fear, figuring that Brawl too must have faced this sort of ferocity…

However, one man would not retreat… He was familiar with this kind of power all too well…

"Wraith!" yelled Blade as he fired his thrusters, and he shot forward to intervene. Natasha gasped, knowing that she could not stand around either. She launched forward, hoping to come at Noal from the other side and flank him. Yet, as Blade approached, Wraith twisted out of the way, cleanly avoiding him.

"Noal, stop!" Natasha pleaded, appearing before him. However, the man only flared his nostrils.

"Out of my way!" he hollered as he swiped his lance, batting her away hard with its side. Vesna grunted as she was knocked back, and Blade grabbed her and slowed her down. Natasha caught her breath.

The girl trembled as she stared at Noal. To hit her so callously like that? He must be truly lost…

"Please, D-san," she tearfully pleaded. "Stop Noal… before he destroys himself completely…"

Blade witnessed Wraith engulf himself in ruby energy once again and circle around with fury.

"Please, D-san," she begged in a whisper. "Please bring him back!"

Wraith dove downwards towards Dead but stopped mid-flight, realizing his perfect positioning. Not only was Dead End lying on the ground just below and in front of him, the military headquarter was looming in the near distance straight ahead. Wraith revealed the deadly Vol Tekka cells on his torso.

With a snarl, he began to charge up, and the air about him crackled with energy and electricity. Dirt kicked up around him, and stones were thrown about. Dead gasped, watching him with one eye closed.

"NO!" Blade hollered, realizing that Wraith was going to blow away both Dead and the military base in one shot. Emitting his own roar, D-boy shrouded himself in emerald energy and launched forward.

He hurtled towards Noal in his Crash Intrude form, and Wraith turned just in time to notice.

"What!" Noal gasped, and Blade collided into him, sending them both flying. D-boy cried out from the impact, and the charge in Noal's Vol Tekka cells dissipated. The two tumbled through the air.

Both fired their thrusters to stabilize themselves, and Noal launched towards Blade.

"You won't interfere again!" yelled the gray Tekkaman, slamming into D-boy and sending him spinning. "I held back because you blabbered on about a trial! You took away my one and only chance!"

"Stop whining like a child!" Blade shot back.

"SHUT UP!" boomed Wraith. He fired his thrusters again and barreled towards a still disoriented Blade. D-boy cursed as Wraith appeared before him. They swung their lances, and the clangor of metal resounded. D-boy struggled as Wraith's lance pushed against his, and it was clear that Noal was getting the upper hand. The weapon slipped from D-boy's fingers, and he cursed upon noticing Noal's eyes flash red.

Noal swung his fist, slugging D-boy hard across the face. Earth's savior let out a cry of pain as his body twisted, and Wraith lashed out his foot, landing it right in Blade's stomach. Takaya doubled over, unable to believe the force of the blow. Noal's new power was undoubtedly real and extremely dangerous.

"D-san!" Natasha screamed.

* * *

They soon reached the medical wing. The place was abuzz due to Sayaki's threatening base-wide message, with doctors and nurses rushing patients to the evacuation routes. Delta glided down the hallway, keeping the frightened Milly in a tight hold, with a winded Neilus following; and the medical staff began to scream, cower, as well as run. Delta peered inside each room. Many patients had already been moved, as was evidenced by their missing beds. One room, however, caught the Warlady's eye.

"Seline?" she said, noticing the girl's name printed on a folder outside. She kicked the door open. However, Seline was not there, though her bed, and the messy sheets atop it, still were. Where was she? Sayaki cursed, making a mental note to find her later, and she reminded herself of her main purpose there.

"Tell me where Aki is!" barked Delta, scaring her captive, and the tearful Milly shuddered…

* * *

In the Plant Chamber, the boys watched the battle, fascinated, but only one of them was worried about Blade. Okita wanted to help. Of course, Akito would not let him escape, however. Even if he could, what could he possibly do against Blastor Wraith? Especially when he had been manhandled by Blastor Blade weeks ago? Okita peered at his twin, who was savoring seeing their father receive such a beating. The elder twin shook his head and resumed watching.

'_Hang on, Father!'_ he desperately thought.

* * *

Blade cried out in pain as Wraith continued his onslaught, landing blows across his chest, face, and arms. Cracks had appeared in D-boy's weakening armor. If this kept up, he would die for sure.

As his head was being jarred within his helmet, Takaya could think about only one thing…

… Or, rather, only one person. That person, too, had suffered at the hands of Blastor Wraith. That person, too, had received such sharp blows. That person, too, did not deserve any moment of it…

Anger began to well in D-boy as images of his injured, beloved wife flashed through his mind.

'_Aki…'_ he thought desperately, wincing. '_AKI!'_

* * *

In her infirmary bed at the Command Center, the woman's face twitched as a green glow appeared on her forehead. There was a noise disturbing her… No, rather, it was as if someone was calling to her through the darkness… calling her name in desperation… pleading to her… But it was not just anyone…

It was _him_.

Her face slightly twitched again, and Aki slowly opened her eyes…

* * *

As his heart pounded, thoughts of _her_ gave him the strength he needed to stay alive… to survive… and to resist. Opening his eyes, D-boy let out another roar – deep from within – that also resounded about.

"What!" gasped Noal, noticing the emerald energy start to ripple around Blade's damaged armor.

D-boy emitted another battle cry, and the crystalline energy burst and burned about him. Soon, his armor thickened around the chest, and he formed larger, sharper shoulder pauldrons that angled diagonally upwards. His helmet and mask grew in size and were reinforced, while the rest of his armor became edgier. Two wing-like projections sprung from his back, and the emerald energy swirled about his person.

Wraith gasped as he backed up a meter, quickly realizing what he was up against.

"Wraith!" roared D-boy. Flashing his eyes, he gunned for his old friend. Wraith gasped again, but D-boy caught him and fired his thrusters, propelling them straight up through the smoke and into the sky.

Vesna watched, transfixed, as the ultimate battle between Blastor Blade and Blastor Wraith began…

* * *

Scanning the medical wing, Delta could not find her. The Warlady grew angrier, making Milly more terrified. However, they did not have to look much further, for as Delta turned the corner, she came upon an empty, dimly lit corridor…

… A dimly lit corridor in which a person limped out from a room at the far end…

… A person who possessed long, dark green flowing hair and had a nasty gash across her face…

… A woman, who, despite her painful injuries, straightened her slumping shoulders and looked ahead…

The Warlady exhaled beneath her visor, ecstatic that she had finally found her.

"Aki!" gasped the trembling Milly. Neilus came up behind them and froze.

"Come, Sayaki," Aki said frostily, opening her bloodshot eyes as she stared at her cousin-sister. "Let's go."


End file.
